Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely
by JR-Boone
Summary: Love doesn't just come to you overnight. It's a long drawn out process with twists, turns, and happy accidents. What starts has a summer romance between Rachel and Santana grows with Quinn. Because sometimes you fall in love and sometimes it falls on you.
1. Chapter 1: It's A Quarter After One

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 1: It's A Quarter After One<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it. I wish I did. LOL That would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was having an unbelievably shitty summer vacation. Santana Lopez was not in a good mood. Granted she was a self proclaimed bitch, so it was very rare that she would be in a mood that even halfway resembled good any ways. But still on a scale from one being puppies and sunshine and ten being a hot poker covered in barbed wire and anthrax shoved up you nether regions, she would have to say that she was close to an eight. Because goddamnit it was a quarter after one, she was more than a little drunk, and she fucking needed someone now.<p>

Her summer had started out so promising. Brittany was no longer dating Wheels. Santana was ready to come out when school started again. They were in love goddamnit. Or so she though at least. She was sure of it. She had told Brittany that she was in love with her. And Brittany had said it back. But she hadn't. She had said she loved her. Not that she was in love with her. Santana knew she should have picked up on it. She had known Brittany her entire life and she better than anyone understands that you have to pay close attention to the words coming out of her mouth.

She realizes now as she glares whole heartedly at the scorpion lying on the bottom of her half finished bottle of tequila that Brittany was never in love with her and she was a fucking idiot to think that. Less that seven hours ago had found her standing in front of Brittany finding out just how true that was.

She had been excited. She was going over to Brittany's house to surprise her and whisk her away to a fucking bad ass romantic date complete with fireworks and all that shit. She had shown up fucking smoking hott in a dress that was begging to be ripped off and heels that screamed fuck me. Brittany had been full on speechless for close to a minute just staring at her when the blonde opened the door. Finally Santana had lovingly rolled her eyes and put a finger under Brittany's chin bringing her eyes back up to her own.

"So what do you say Brit? You? Me? Breadsticks?"

Brittany's eyes had shined for a second before her brow furrowed slightly, instantly causing extreme internal panic inside of the Latina. "Like on a date?" Brittany managed to slowly ask, her eyes looking past Santana to the clock on the wall behind her.

Santana forced herself to remain cool, thankful for all of her years in Cheerios training her to never show fear or discomfort. "Yah Brit. I mean on a date." She said cockily wresting her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "I'm ready Brittany. I am ready to scream from the fucking rooftops that I am Santana Fucking Lopez, and that I am here, queer, and people had better fucking get used to it, because I am in love with you."

At this Brittany had smiled and squealed grabbing the brunette and wrapping her in a tight vice like hug. "Oh Santana I'm so proud that you're able to finally admit that!"

"It's all for you B," Santana said breaking the hug and smiling. "Now hurry up and go get dressed, I wants to get my eats on."

Instantly Brittany's face dropped and she looked at Santana sadly. "I'm sorry S. I can't go on a date with you tonight."

Santana cursed inwardly but continued smiling at the blond. "Come on Britt whatever you go going on tonight can wait."

Brittany's eyes started to tear up and she looked away from Santana breathing deeply. "It really can't San." She whispered out.

Seeing the tears start to roll down the girl's cheek Santana began kicking her own ass mentally. '_Something is obviously wrong bitch! Don't fuck it up! This is where we are supportive and understanding!' _"Hey, hey don't cry baby," Santana said turning the girls face towards her own and wiping away a tear. "We don't have to go out tonight, it's summer vacation we've got loads of time."

Brittany stepped back shaking her head slowly, looking back at the clock and back to Santana. "No San we don't, we don't have any time." She whimpered, her frame shaking from the emotion.

At this point Santana was really starting to get scared, walking up slowly to Brittany she felt like she had been slapped when Brittany recoiled from her quickly shaking her head. "Love, Brittany, you're starting to scare me. What do you mean we don't have any time?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Brittany closed her eyes and then opened them, focusing on Santana's deep worried eyes. "We don't have any time for a date, because it is already six o'clock…and I have a date with Artie at seven, and then I'm going away…with his family for a week." Brittany said softly, her voice drenched in an apologetic tone.

Santana fell back against the wall, one hand slamming against her heart as if it would sooth the sudden pain she felt there and her other one slapped over her mouth to drown out the desperate sob that was being ripped from her mouth. A horde of thoughts and emotions ran through her body and she couldn't choose which one to focus on. Finally anger bubbled to the top and she latched on fiercely to the familiar emotion. Hardening her face she straightened her body up and crossed her arms, glaring at Brittany in defiance. "So you're back with the transformer again." She said no hint of a question in her voice.

Brittany had watched the entire scene in front of her like one would watch a horrible car accident. She felt her heart clench as she watched the emotions running wildly through the Latina's body and she felt her heart break when the all too familiar emotion of anger settled into her eyes. Brittany knew she wasn't smart, but she did know emotions. And she knew that she had just set back Santana's emotions in a major way. Taking a step forwards she halted when Santana's glare intensified even more, giving her the full HBIC stare. "Santana please don't do this."

"Don't do fucking what Brittany?" Santana snapped out, her body seething.

"Don't go back. You were going forwards. If you go back you might not come forwards again like ever." Brittany said, trying painstakingly hard to get her thoughts across.

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about Brittany, but whatever I'm fucking out of here you have fun with the bionic nerd. I hope you have fun on the special bus with him." Santana snarled out.

"Please San," Brittany begged putting a hand across her heart. "Don't do this San, I'm sorry that we can't be together but there can be other girls. You can find your Artie only like a girl Artie, and probably with working legs cause you're really mean about that."

Santana Fucking Lopez saw red and she felt something inside her completely break into pieces. "No Brittany! Fuck you and fuck your loser ass boyfriend. I don't want any other fucking girls because I am not a fucking dyke! Now if you'll excuse me I am going to fucking get out of here have some fucking fun!" Screaming out the last bit Santana felt tears begin to well up in here eyes and quickly pivoted her body around, blowing through the front door and making a bee line for her car.

Brittany stood motionless for a second and then chased after the fiery Latina begging the girl to stop and come back and just talk to her. Her pleas fell on ears deafened by heartache and adrenaline and the Latina hopped over the door of her convertible, slammed the key into the ignition, and tore backwards out of the driveway, leaving Brittany standing alone in a cloud of dust and her own shame.

Santana had torn around the town half-hazardly for close to two hours, sending other cars dodging to the side of the road and people running in fear from the shiny red Dodge Viper SRT-10 as if it was being driven by an angel announcing the end of days. Whilst tearing around corners and gunning through red lights Santana had allowed large tears to fly from her cheeks, paying little attention to the fool she looked like. Her fingers flew as she texted every singly booty call she had ever had, trying to find someone, anyone to help her fuck away the feeling she had right now. After a few rejections and a ton of blatant ignores she tossed the phone to her floorboard in anger and pointed the car in the direction of her house.

Slamming the car into park she jumped out of it and ran to her front door, crashing her key into the lock and stomping into the house, slamming the heavy oak door behind her and finally screaming out the anguish that had been stuck in her throat since she locked up her emotions at Brittany's. Kicking her heels across the living room she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, ripping off her tight dress and throwing it into her closet. She stood half naked in her room for a minute or two eyes closed desperately trying to calm her breathing. When she opened them the first thing they landed on was a picture of her and Brittany leaning against each other smiling widely. Growling she grabbed the trashcan beside her bed and began unceremoniously tossing every shred of Brittany into the bin. Pulling on a pair of cheer shorts and Glee club shirt she ran down the stairs, out the back door, and around the house yanking open the trashcan lid and tossing the entire waste basket into and slamming the lid shut.

Leaning there for a second she finally started to feel the events of the evening catch up to her and she could not remember ever being so exhausted. Dragging herself back into the house she glanced at the calendar on the fridge, a post it note attached to it informed her that her father was going to be out of town for the next week at a conference in Atlanta and he had left a couple of hundred dollars extra in her account. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the liquor cabinet pulled open the door, pulled out a bottle of Scorpion Mezcal Gran Reserve 7 Tequila, shut the door, and not even glancing at the shot glasses grabbed a couple of limes, a knife, and the salt. She had went back to the living room, sat down on the couch, cut up a few limes, and had then preceded to start tossing back fiery gulps from the bottle. And that is where she had been for the last five hours.

She had been hoping that the burn of the liquid would somehow make her stop thinking, or at the very least lull her to sleep. Instead her mind seemed to have gone into over drive, completely picking apart the evening and dissecting it behind her eyes. She was just fucking done. She had been one hundred percent genuine when she told Brittany she and Wheels could go fuck themselves. She was Santana Fucking Lopez and she could have dealt with the first rejection from Brittany just fine. But not now, not after everything that had happened. This was supposed to be her shot. Brittany had told her that if Artie and she weren't together that she would be Santana's, and the blonde had not even given her a chance.

A loud knock from the door interrupted her brooding and grudgingly stood up from the couch, swaying in the air and reaching back to steady herself against the back of the couch. The knocking continued and got louder and she could hear the muffled drunk voice of Finn Hudson calling out her name like a bullhorn.

"Jesus Christ Finnoscence!" She yelled out stumbling to the door and throwing it open. "Would you shut the fuck up before you wake up my neighbors," she growled out looking around the giant and up and down the thankfully still street.

"Hey Santana," Finn grunted out, the smell of cheap cologne mixing with beer heavy on his breath.

"What the fuck do you want Hudson, because I'm really not in the fucking mood to be messed with?" She slurred out, crossing her arms, and trying to glare up at the boy without seeing double.

"But that's why I'm here, to mess with you" he hiccuped confusion obvious on his face. "You texted and said you wanted to fuck so I'm here." He said holding up his phone.

Santana glared at the device and poured through her memories of the last few hours. Oh fuck, she thought to herself suddenly recalling texting like half of the school for a hookup. She couldn't believe she had done that, and she was pissed with herself. Maybe a few hours ago she might have taken someone up on if they had said okay. But not now, and definitely not Frankenteen. "My bad Limp Dick, I didn't mean to send you that text. And anyways aren't you all up in Berry's ass again?"

"Hey my dick is not limp!" He yelled out grabbing his crotch and pushing forwards towards her. "And I broke up with Rachel so it's all good Baby."

Santana nearly puked at the sight before her and internalized the question of how she ever managed to sleep with this idiot. "First off," she ground out, her head starting to pound, "I am not your fucking Baby. And second off, I barely managed to fuck you once without killing you. There is now way in fucking hell I would do it again."

"Hey!" Finn yelled out.

"Hey nothing Finnept. Get the fuck away from my house and go find some other skank to get your dick wet in."

"Fine, I don't wanna fuck a slutty dyke anyways," he muttered turning around. Santana grabbed his meaty arm and spun him towards her quickly, bringing her other hand down hard on the boy's cheek. He reached up to grab his cheek yelping in pain and Santana kicked him hard in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

Jumping down to him she grabbed him by the hair and started dragging the scrambling boy towards his truck, throwing open the door she shoved him inside and slammed it shut. Grabbing his ear between her fingers she pulled him next to her face and ground out as evenly as she could, "Go the fuck away Finn and I swear to god if you ever call me a dyke again I will kill you. I am a lesbian. Not a fucking dyke." And with that she pushed him away from her, turned on the spot, and marched back into her house, slamming the door behind her as she listened to Finn tear out of her driveway.

Santana drug her self back into the living room and glared at the bottle of tequila before throwing herself down on the couch, mulling over the facts of her life. She was drunk. She had a migraine. The love of her life was dating a transformer. Rachel Fucking Berry's lap dog had just propositioned her for sex. She said no because fucking eww. She told him she was a lesbian but she didn't really fucking care if anyone knew now because what the fuck was the point anyways. She was 17. Next year was her senior year. And she was now one week into a three month vacation that was already looking really fucking bad. She was Santana Fucking Lopez and she was lonely.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sausage and Egg McMuffin

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 2: A Hangover Cure<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it. I wish I did. LOL That would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>The first thought that pervaded Santana's consciousness was that she was going to fucking kill the marching band in her living room. Slowly opening one eye she cast her gaze around the living room before it fell upon the bottle of tequila left open from the night before.<p>

Oh yah, she thought to herself closing her eye again. No marching band, just a migraine. Pulling herself up she cracked open both eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall, managing a weak smile when she realized she had time to make it to McDonalds for breakfast. Santana knew that nothing could cure a hangover like a Sausage and Egg McMuffin. Standing up slowly, she leant backwards groaning obscenely as her back cracked and popped from her neck to her tailbone. Running a hand through her hair she reached down to the table and grabbed her keys, casting a glare towards the scorpion that seemed to be mocking her from its alcoholic grave.

"Keep it up fucker." She muttered to it. "Piss me off and I'll eat you when I'm done drinking that shit." Smiling a little sadistically at the thought she turned around and started walking to the door, stopping when she saw one of her discarded heels lying on the floor in front of her.

Tears sprung to her eyes and the events last night came rushing back to her so fast she felt short of breath. Now that her mind was not clouded by anger or alcohol she really felt the heartbreak from last night deep in her chest. Last night had really happened. It wasn't just a bad dream. She had lost Brittany for good. She had lost her chance. And she knew deep in her heart that this was all her fault. She couldn't blame the girl for not waiting around for Santana to work up the balls to come out. She knew she had been stalling. Subconsciously she had worked it out in her mind. Wait until summer started then make a run for Brittany. That way she would have a glorious three months to really get back together and more before school started up.

Closing her eyes she let herself breath calmly for a minute forcing her tears to recede back into her broken heart. Opening her eyes she glances towards the mirror and let out a groan at her appearance. Her hair was absolutely fucking wild, sticking out in every direction but down. Her clothes were completely disheveled and the Glee shirt she had thrown on was not only inside out and backwards, but not even fucking hers. Gathering by the extreme tightness of it and the way it rode right above her belly button she figured that somehow she had grabbed Berry's when they were packing up the hotel room after Nationals. She had not bothered to take off her makeup last night and she looked like a raccoon and a clown had mated. Stepping towards the mirror she grabbed a napkin and started to wipe away the offending product.

After she had wiped it off she ran a hand through her hair and tried to smooth it down at least before she tore off the t-shirt and put it back on correctly. Looking down at her breast she smirked at the way it stretched across them. "Damn Berry, I'd steal more of your clothing if it wasn't so damn ugly. Shit makes me look good." She laughed to herself and started walking towards the door. Closing it behind her she walked slowly to her car, the fresh air helping to clear up her muddled brain.

Looking down at the dark tire tracks on her driveway she groaned when she remembered Finn coming over. "Mother fucker," she muttered out toeing the line and trying to rub it off. "Jackass," she moaned giving up and crawling into her car.

As she backed out she glared at the tracks again and began thinking of ways to avenge the spotless driveway. Letting her mind mull over last night she thought about Rachel. So, the giant had broken up with the girl yet again. Big surprise there. She wondered what drama the diva had pulled this time. Probably not anything too serious to tell the truth. That boy seriously seemed to lose his shit over the stupidest shit. I mean sure the girl had made out with Puck last time, but in all fairness Finn seriously would of taken the girls v-card and gone to his grave swearing she took his too. In her mind that would have made them square but what ever.

I wonder how she would feel if she knew that Finn had come to me asking for a fuck after dumping her, she contemplated looking down at her phone. It would probably hurt her feelings pretty shitty and Santana had been waiting to get back at the little bitch every since she had insinuated Santana was destined to become a fucking stripper some day. Grinning a little she picked up the phone and scrolled down to Berry's number, shooting off a text while she turned the car into McDonalds.

**To Berry:  
>So Berry you'll never guess who showed up to my crib last night beggin for a piece of what I gots.<strong>

Santana smiled to herself and flipped on some music as her car rolled forwards in the line towards the ordering box. She chuckled to herself when her phone began to vibrate in her lap. Expecting a rant or something she was disappointed to see only a few words.

**From Berry:  
>I really could care less Santana.<strong>

Santana's eyebrows rose to her hairline and she growled down at the phone. A car behind her beeped its horn and she flipped them off as she inched her car forwards another space before dropping her eyes back to the phone.

**To Berry:  
>Woo hoo fucking attitude Frodo. Come on I know you care. You're fucking Berry. You care about fucking everything.<strong>

Santana paused for a second before sending it but then rolled her eyes at her own hesitance. Taking her foot of the brake she rolled the car up to the order box and began firing off her order before the mouth breather behind the headset had even managed to fully get out an annoyingly cheery Good Morning. While she was waiting for the worker to catch up to her she felt her phone vibrate and opened it quickly.

**From Berry:  
>I'm tired Santana and I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I'm going to go out on a limb and say Finn showed up at your doorstep for a sexual encounter after I ended our relationship for good last night. Whether you were desperate enough to have sexual relations with him last night is yours and his business and like I said before I could really care less.<strong>

"Oh bitch just did not," Santana yelled out looking at her phone in disbelief.

"I'm sorry?" Came the confused response from the order box.

"Not you, you idiot!" Santana said glaring at the box heatedly, "What's my total so I can get out of here?"

"Six-forty-nine at the first window Ma'am," the boy squeaked out and Santana revved her car and pulled up in the line, shooting her eyes back down to her phone and quickly tapping out a response.

**To Berry:  
>Bitch I know you did not call me fucking desperate. And as if, I already gave the giant one ride and that two minutes will unfortunately be burned into my mind forever. Oh and Berry you can't bullshit me. I know that Finn dumped you. What did you do this time? Take St. Jackass for a berry picking trip?<strong>

Pulling up to the window Santana threw her debit card in the window and strummed her fingers impatiently on her steering wheel. She heard a throat clear timidly and simply reached her hand out taking back the debit card and sliding it into her purse. As she rolled forwards towards the second window her phone vibrated again and she flipped it open hastily.

**From Berry:  
>No Santana I "bullshit" you not. I'm not surprised Finn would tell you that. And you can believe whatever you want to believe but Finn did not break up with me. I broke up with him, also kudos on you for having the sense to not lower yourself to a sexual dalliance with him. You really are much better than that.<strong>

Santana smirked down lightly at the compliment and sat her phone down for a second, thanking the gods when the car in front of her pulled off and she finally rolled up the second window to claim her much deserved (she felt) hangover remedy. Glancing into the bag quickly she made sure everything was there and then tore out of the parking lot whilst grabbing her phone and typing out a response.

**To Berry:  
>Damn right I'm better than that, I don't just give this shit away to anyone who fucking wants it. Okay sure whatever I believe you. So what made you drop the bumbling giant?<strong>

Santana sat her phone down and grabbed a sandwich out of the bag, smiling victoriously as she pulled the wrapper off and bit down into the most delicious thing she had ever eaten. Chewing joyfully she wondered for a second how the hell Berry managed to not give in and eat this delicious dead pig. On cue her phone started to vibrate has she pulled her car into the drive and hopped over the door. Holding her phone and keys in one hand and elbowing her drink whilst holding her food in the other, she ran up and opened the door kicking it closed behind her as she dropped her keys on the table. Tossing her food down on the coffee table she plopped down and flipped her phone open to read Rachel's response.

**From Berry:  
>That is really none of your business Santana. Now as much fun as it has been to talk to you, please excuse me, I have a lot of things to do today. <strong>

Santana furrowed her brows at this, fighting her natural instinct to raise holy hell at the Diva's dismissal of her. But, she could not think of a single time of knowing the girl that Rachel Berry had not wanted to tell everyone every little single piece of her business whether they gave a shit or not. She was famous for it. And the girls unwillingness to share this piece of drama intrigued the Latina. Staring down at her food and stealing her shoulders she decided that for lack of anything fucking better to do she was going to get down to the bottom of this. Maybe she could get a good chunk of ammunition out of it at the very least. But not right now she said to herself. She would work on Berry later. Right now she was going to eat her food and then sink into bed and sleep for the rest of the day, because while jabbing at Rachel had distracted her for a while, she was home now, and she was staring at a fuck me heel kicked across the room from last night and it hurt all over again. Looking down at her phone she typed out a response quickly.

**To Berry:  
>Whatever Berry if you don't wanna talk fine. Ain't no skin off my back. Talk at you later.<strong>

Less than a second later her phone vibrated again and she opened it slowly, looking down at it with little interest as her emotions started to over ride her brain again.

**From Berry:  
>And I will talk to you later Santana.<strong>

Santana smirked at that for a second pleased to at least have what she was taking as an opening to text the girl again. Putting her phone on silence she grabbed her bag of food and trudged up the stairs to her room, fully intending to let sleep make her forget everything if only for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3: Fuck My Life

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 3: Fuck My Life<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having do with it. I wish I did. LOL That would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez learned something about Rachel Berry the hard way over the next few days. She had already known that Rachel had no problem talking about herself so much that more than a few people had been tempted to pop their eardrums to stop her from doing so. But what Santana learned was that when Rachel did not want to talk to a person. She fucking did not talk to that person then she was the most stubborn person in the entire fucking world.<p>

Santana had been texting the girl at least once an hour for the past two days and was starting to get more than aggravated by the diva's seemingly disinterest to talk to her about anything, Finn especially it seemed. All she had managed to get back from the diminutive brunette was one line sentences that were straight and to the point, leaving no room to grow on them without looking like she was desperate.

And she was fucking desperate right now. She had been sitting at her house in her pajamas for the last two days alone, splitting her time between watching trashy t.v., refreshing her Facebook pages, and glaring murderously at her silent phone. She had tried to talk to everyone at this point. Thinking that maybe one of the other Glee Kids would be willing to humor her a little bit so at least she had something to do other than sit here and feel sorry for herself.

Artie, Brittany, and Finn were so out of the question that it wasn't even funny.

Sam, Mercedes, Lauren, Kurt, Tina, and Mike had all just sent her back a very confused question mark when she had texted them asking what the fuck was up with them. Looking back now she figured that had probably come off sounding a whole lot less chummier than that sounded in her head and most likely a bit more than confrontational.

Puck had only replied that he was busy this summer with his pool cleaning business and Lauren, but he would text her later on if he had any parties. Santana had rolled her eyes at this and shot him a disgruntled whatever.

And Quinn was worse than Berry, only texting her about once or twice. Finally she had messaged her on Facebook telling the girl that she was going to be busy all summer working on her self or some shit like that.

And so that left Berry. And Berry being the only one her actually texted her back every time she texted her she latched onto it, mourning her life when realization hit that she was actually trying to converse with Berry in a civil manner.

"Thanks a lot Brittany," she muttered to herself grabbing her laptop and smiling in spite of herself when she saw that Rachel was online. She was about to send the same message she had been sending, which was a variation of so what the fuck is up with you and Finn when she decided to change tactics and went for a less forward approach.

**Santana Lopez:  
>So what's up?<strong>

She sighed at the message and rolled her eyes. Typing out a quick response she lay down on the couch and sat her laptop on her stomach propped up with a pillow.

**Rachel Berry:  
>Why do you want to know?<strong>

**Santana Lopez:  
>I don't know. Shit I'm bored all right. It's not like I asked what you're fucking SSN was. <strong>

**Rachel Berry:  
>You'll have to excuse my hesitance to answer any personal questions you ask me Santana.<strong>

**Santana Lopez:  
>Look I get it. Me bitch blah blah blah. Just answer the question.<strong>

**Rachel Berry:  
>Fine, if you are really that bored than I will tell you that I am currently eating some fruit whilst rearranging the music on my computer.<strong>

**Santana Lopez:  
>Fun fun.<strong>

**Rachel Berry:  
>So, what are you doing at this present moment Santana, besides being bored.<strong>

**Santana Lopez:  
>I'm laying on my couch watching Jerry Springer and debating on whether to order Pizza or Chinese food. <strong>

**Rachel Berry:  
>Well I hope which ever you chose is satisfying. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot to do today and I have to sign off.<strong>

**Santana Lopez:  
>Whatever Berry talk at you later.<strong>

**Rachel Berry:  
>And I will talk to you later Santana.<strong>

Santana groaned as she saw Rachel go offline and ran her hands over her face. Is this really what I'm doing with my summer? She asked herself closing the laptop and folding her hands behind her head. I am really fucking laying around the house with nothing better to do that fucking talk to Rachel Fucking Rupaul Berry.

"Fuck my life," she muttered to the room before rolling over on to her side and letting boredom lull her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Three Headed Hound Of Hades

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 4: The Three Headed Hound of Hades<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana had decided less than an hour after waking up the next morning that she was so fucking over this being bored shit that she would fucking polish Sylvester's trophies if it gave her something do. Thinking of Sue got her thinking of Cheerio's and for the first time in a while she missed the cult. At the very least it gave her something to do with herself and it kept her body looking fucking good. Thinking of her body she surveyed the coffee table covered in takeout and junk food boxes and stared down at her stomach inspecting it for any extra fat.<p>

"Oh fuck that!" She yelled out when she was able to pinch out a small piece of fat on her side. Running up stairs she tossed on a pair of running shorts and shoes and jammed her keys and phone in the back pocket before strapping her Ipod to her arm and running out the front door like she was being chased by something.

A smile broke out over her face as her feet began pounding the pavement and for the first time all vacation she felt slightly better about life. Hauling ass down the road like she just stole something might not erase all of her troubled but goddamnit it was finally something to do.

She experiment with her body, seeing how far she could push it before she was gasping for air, and how fast could go before she had reached her limit. She was very disturbed and pissed to realize that being out of Cheerios for so long had seriously fucked up her endurance. Finally her body loosened up a bit and her breathing evened out as she set a steady pace and began aimlessly running through the small town.

Her mind went to Brittany and she was surprised to find out that thinking about the blonde didn't hurt her as much as it did even the day before. Her heart was no way near to being fixed but she felt just the tiniest bit better. She took it as a victory when she managed to think of the girl and not burst out into choking sobs on the side of whatever road she was on. Slowing down she glanced at her Ipod and realized that she had been running around aimlessly for the better part of two hours. Coming to a complete stop she looked around the street she was on, trying to figure out why the Street Sign declaring Palo Verde Lane seemed slightly familiar. Her head darting up and down the side of the street she finally spotted a shiny silver Prius parked in front of an immaculate looking green yard.

"Berry's," she said to no one in particular and started walking towards the house slowly. The familiarization with the street instantly made her feel slightly off put when she realized the reason behind it was the last time she had been here had been to toilet paper the girls house. Shaking her head at herself she walked up the steps and stopped in front of the door suddenly clueless as what the fuck she was doing.

"Great ideal Santana. Knock on the door and say Hey Berry what's up? Wanna hang out?" She muttered to herself looking through the glass of the heavy maple door. Straining her eyes she peered around, taking in a cozy looking living room with French doors that led out to a pool and a archway to the right which just barely showed the beginnings of a kitchen. "Water," she exclaimed to herself victoriously. "I'll ask Berry for some water. There's no way she would refuse that right?" Raising her hand to knock she stopped when a figure behind the French doors caught her eyes and she realized that Rachel was outside next to the pool on a lounge chair.

Rolling her eyes she backed off of the front porch and looked to the side of the house hitting pay dirt when she saw a fence obviously leading to the back yard. Jogging over to it she grabbed the top of it and smirked at the Guard Dog sign on it imagining the fluffy mutt that Rachel Berry would have has a guard dog. Laughing she pulled herself over fluidly with little effort. "Take that love handles," she gloated walking around the side of the house.

She wasn't exactly surprised when the sight of Rachel lying on a lounger in a huge pair of sunglasses and the world's tiniest yellow bikini made her mouth start watering. She was a lesbian after all, and she would have to be blind not to realize that despite being a completely annoying brat, Rachel Berry had it going on. But she really had never been able to appreciate the body seeing as it was usually covered in some fugly sweater. The bikini clung to a set of pert breasts with nipples hardened slightly from the breeze poking slightly against the fabric. Her eyes drifted down to a set of abs that Santana could fully get down with. Years of dancing had obviously paid off for the Diva because it really looked like one could wash a load of laundry on them. Her bottom was tight and it was obvious that the girl had waxed her bikini line and probably from the site of it everything else. And then those goddamn legs stretched out from her bikini defying every law of physics. Santana's eyes raked back up her body and settles on the girls face. She really was very pretty, despite every thing that had been said otherwise. Her nose was a tad on the big size but honestly Santana thought I was slightly endearing. And she had to give props to the girl for having the guts to pull it off and not give into a nose job.

Deciding that she had ogled Rachel's bounty long enough she crossed her arms and cleared her throat at the girl. Rachel gave no sign of acknowledgment and Santana realized the girl's curly hair was hiding a set of skin toned Ipod ear buds ran down her back to avoid tan lines. Rolling her eyes she took a step towards the girl intending to tap her shoulder. A strong low growl interrupted that moment though and she froze in place. The growling continued behind her deepening and was joined by another higher pitched growl. "Shit," she murmured to herself and nearly cried out when yet another growl joined the mix behind her. "Fuck, fuck, shit, Berry. Ay dios mio Berry open your fucking eyes por favor," she pleaded to the shorter brunette, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Realizing the girl was not going to open her eyes any time soon, Santana slowly turned around on the stop and nearly crapped herself at the sight before her. Standing at the ready less that six feet away were three snarling pissed off dogs, each one practically foaming at the mouth at the intruder.

The biggest one was a Rottweiler wear a black collar adorned with short black sharp spikes. Next to it stood a smaller yet leaner looking Doberman Pinscher wearing a red collar with long silver spikes. And next to it, managing to look even more ferocious that the two bigger dogs stood a Miniature Pinscher wearing a pink collar with golden spikes in the shape of stars.

"Ay dios mio! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Berry open your fucking eyes now," she said quickly trying desperately to keep her voice even. Holding her hands up in front of her she started to slowly inch to her right, eyes on a large oak tree with planks leading up to a small platform tree house. "Good doggies," she said her voice shaking slightly as they tensed at her movement. Picking up speed slightly she moved inch by inch until she had put about ten foot between her and the dogs and less two foot between her and the tree.

Reading her mind the tree dogs tensed down and lunged at her as she let out a high pitched scream and turned on the spot hauling ass up tree barely missing loosing a foot by a couple of centimeters. "Fuck you! Tome que usted hijo de perras!" She yelled down at the dogs, clutching her chest as she stared down at the barking monsters. "Son of a bitch," she breathed out leaning back against the tree and trying to get her heart to cooperate and return to her chest. Looking over at Rachel still lounging in the chair she angrily grabbed a pine cone off the tree next to her and chunked it at the oblivious diva, throwing her hands up in victory when it connected with the top of the girls head.

"What the fuck?" Rachel yelled slamming her hand to her head and looking around wildly. Seeing the dogs under the tree her eyes went up in expecting to see a squirrel or something. Her jaw dropped when she saw Santana glaring down at her murderously and she yanked her headphones out quickly standing up and running over to the tree. "Ragly! Ragly!" She yelled out at the dogs sending the three of them backing off quickly. "Artzah! He'sha'er!" She sternly yelled commands the dogs instantly sending the dogs dropping down the ground and looking up at the brunette apologetically. Closing her eyes and putting her fingers to her temple she praised them for staying with a soft "Kelev-Tov" before she turned around and gazed up at the still terrified looking Latina.

"What the fuck Berry! You should have some kind of a warning sign about that shit!"

"I do," Rachel said simply crossing her arms and adapting a wide stance. "The fence that you obviously hopped over very clearly had a sign on it alerting intruders of the presence of a guard dog."

"Fuck that shit!" Santana bellowed scowling at the dogs laying down in a row behind Rachel. "That sign is obviously not enough. There should be a fucking huge ass sign telling people to Beware the Goddamn Three Headed Hound of Hades and barbwire surrounding the damn property."

Rachel smirked up at the Latina and rolled her eyes. "Santana I am sorry you do not find the sign out front to be satisfactory but it is there for a reason. Namely to stop people from strolling onto my property without my knowledge. Much like you just did."

"Oh can it Berry," Santana snapped. The fear of the situation was leaving her body and now she was just embarrassed that she was up a tree in front of Rachel clutching onto it for dear life.

Rachel saw her discomfort and decided to go easy on the girl and avoid a confrontation. "So do you want to come down or were you planning on inhabiting my tree for the rest of your visit."

"That depends on if those beasts are going to eat me the second I touch down on the ground." Santana said wearingly eyeing the dogs.

"I assure you they will not attack you. They are very well trained and only attacked you in the first place because you are a complete stranger to them and in their territory."

"Fine but if they kill me I'm going to fucking haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Noted," Rachel said chuckling.

"I'm serious Berry. When you go to accept your Tony I will be all up in that shit destroying your speech."

At this Rachel's chuckling stopped and she turned around to the dogs quickly, "Ka'ness," she commanded pointing to the dog door at the bottom of one of the French doors. The three dogs quickly jumped up and ran through the dog door one after another, turning around once inside and lining up to watch the girls. "Better?" Rachel said turning around and looking up at Santana with an eyebrow rose.

"Much better," Santana said tightly, climbing down the boards of the tree quickly and turning around towards Rachel. "Seriously though Berry, those things are seriously badass."

"Thank you I think." Rachel said dropping her arms down to her sides and looking at Santana expectedly. "Well?"

"Well what?" Santana said looking around the girl's backyard curiously, her eyes staying momentarily on the giant hot tub next to the pool.

"Well what are you doing here Santana," Rachel snapped out crossing her arms and looking up at the Latina.

"Oh right," Santana said quickly snapping out of her observation. "Um water?"

Rachel stared at her blankly, her eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. "Water?"

"Yah water. Sorry I was out um you know like jogging and shit and realized I forgot to bring a bottle of water. I was hoping I could suck some up here."

Rachel looked at her finally drinking in the girl's sweaty appearance and workout clothing and decided that the girl was at the very least telling the truth about the running and lack of hydration. "Hold on a minute," she huffed and ran into the house, closing the door behind her quickly.

Santana walked over to the lounge chairs and sat down on one looking at the pool in front of her. She had to admit that it was fucking badass. At least big enough to do some very decent laps and the deep end was marked at 12 feet, which was more than impressive considering Rachel was barely five feet tall.

She was looking into the deep blue water and didn't realize Rachel had slipped back outside holding two bottles of Gatorade and a couple of power bars in here hands. Rachel stopped and stared at the girl, taking advantage of the girl being preoccupied with the water. She had read on Jacob's blog that Brittany and Artie were once again an item and she had gathered from Santana texting her that the girl was upset about it. Her instincts told her to A. not get involved with it because she really did have her own problems and B. not to bother because she was almost certain that the girl would punch her if she brought it up. And she always listened to her instincts. Except right now she assumed they would be telling her to give the girl what she came for and send her on her way, only they were telling her instead that Santana was just as lonely as was all the time and maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and befriend the girl. At the very worst she would just be rejected and that Rachel could totally deal with.

Santana snapped out of her thoughtless reverie when Rachel sat down and held out a red and blue bottle of Gatorade. "Proper hydration is always important after running. While water is extremely healthy studies have proven that you…" Santana leaned forwards and rested a hand over Rachel's mouth, grabbing the red bottle out of her hand.

"I get it Berry, thank you." Santana said smirking and leaning back.

Rachel accepted the thank you with a silent nod and the two sat in amicable quiet as they opened their drinks and sipped at them. Both of their eyes falling onto the pool. "Soooo," Santana draw out glancing over at Rachel. "What have you been up to?"

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and tried to come up with a response before she shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh, "Not much."

Santana nodded and couldn't help but take note of the way that Rachel had considerably shortened that sentence compared to her normal speech patterns. She had been expecting a ten minute break down of Rachel's entire vacation up until this point. "Not much huh? I think that is like the shortest sentence I've ever heard you say Berry."

Rachel nodded and grabbed a power bar throwing it to Santana and unwrapping one for herself. "When not in school or school related functions I tend to lighten up my vernacular considerably."

"Ah gotcha I guess." Santana said tearing into her own power bar.

"You guess?" Rachel said quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yah I mean I understand. I tend to be less of a bitch when I'm not at school and shit." At this Rachel looked at the girl disbelievingly and Santana felt herself puff up a little. "Hey I haven't been a bitch to you at all Man…Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes Santana's indigent protest and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. "Santana you'll excuse me if I'm a little skeptical about your intentions. You have spent the last two years actively hating me. But sure I'll accept your reasoning because I believe that you are not necessarily a bad person, you just make bad decisions. Which I do too, so I say we call a truce. Deal?" she said holding a hand out to the ex-cheerio.

Santana felt herself deflate and looked down at the hand which she noticed was not at all manly. Was she really doing this? Was she so bored with life that she was about to forge a weak friendship with Rachel Fucking Berry. Thinking over the alternative of laying on her couch alone for a summer she rolled her eyes and grabbed the hand out in front of her and shook it strongly. "Deal," she said meeting Rachel's eyes.

"Deal." Rachel repeated. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Rachel asked briskly.

"Not a damn thing." Santana replied just as briskly.

"Would you like to hang out and possibly watch a program of some sort with me?" Rachel said swiftly, her voice sounding much more like she was propositioning a business deal and not a simple evening of hanging out.

Santana for her part met her for tone of voice and nodded her head. "I will pay for some take out."

"That sounds agreeable." Rachel said standing up and looking down at the girl for a second before she sat back down. A softer quality entering her eyes that made Santana feel slightly queasy. "Santana this is my house."

"Okay…"Santana said confused looking at Rachel like she had grown another head.

"This is my house. It is where I have to live every day of my life till we graduate and I move to New York. This is not McKinley High. You can not and will not treat me like you do at school. That means no Man Hands, no Treasure Trail, and no RuPaul. You may call me Berry but that is the only thing I will let you call me that is not Rachel. Do you understand me? You can go back to teasing me when school starts up, but if you want to spend any time with me this summer than you will understand me and let me know that you do." She said slowly, her wavering voice and emotional brown eyes betraying the no nonsense attitude she was desperately trying to get across with her words.

Santana felt for the first time felt truly ashamed for her treatment of the brunette in regards to the name calling. Sure she was annoying but she suddenly inexplicably felt bad about the name calling that she had witnessed and joined in on. She knew she felt this way now because she had no one and the person who had more reason than most to kick her ass out onto the street was actually giving her an in to be friends when she honestly had none. "I understand Rachel," she paused the name unfamiliar in her mouth, but not exactly feeling bad, just different. "I promise that when I am here I'll be cool and shit."

"Good," Rachel said letting out a deep breath. "Now we are going to go inside and watch television. But first I need to introduce you to my babies. Are you going to be okay?"

Santana looked back towards the doors and gulped staring at the dogs which had very nearly ripped her apart less than an hour ago. "I'm okay," she squeaked out ringing her hands.

"Alright," Rachel said looking deep into her eyes. Turing her attention back to the door she called out a quick "Be'seder bo!" before standing up and motioning Santana up with her.

"That's Hebrew right? Santana mumbled trying to take her mind off of the three dogs bounding out of the dog door towards them.

"Yes it is I'm surprised you know it."

"Yah Puck's mom walked in on use once and I got an earful of it," Santana chuckled nervously. Her body tensing up tightly as the dogs sat down in front of me them, each one of them staring up at Santana wearyingly.

Rachel slowly slipped a hand into Santana's and both girls looked at them, surprised by the chill that ran up their arms. Clearing her throat Rachel raised their joined hands to the Rottweiler's nose, letting it smell it curiously. "This is Charlie Santana. Charlie this is Santana." Next she lowered their hands a bit to the Doberman and let her smell them. "This is Derrick Santana. Derrick this is Santana." And then pulling them both into a kneeling position she let the Mini smell their hands. "And this little girl is Amy. Amy this is Santana." As soon as the introductions were done it seemed like a switch and flipped inside of the dogs heads and soon they were wagging their tales trying to lick the Latina into submission.

"Okay, okay! You're all cute and shit!" The Latina said trying to stand up and get away from the warm tongues painting her face with slobber.

"Odd they like you. They usually hate everyone even after the introductions." Rachel said scratching Charlie absentmindedly behind the ear.

"That's because I'm a hot bitch Berry." Santana said smirking when the diva's cheeks tinted at the statement.

"No argument there," Rachel said shakily, smirking herself when Santana's eyes rose to her hairline. "So about that T.V. and takeout?"

"Right let's get on with this shit then," Santana said motioning for Rachel to lead the way, openly leering at the shorter girl's bikini clad ass. Oh yah, she thought to herself. This summer is possibly looking the fuck up.


	5. Chapter 5: Say My Name Bitch

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 5: Say My Name Bitch<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>The next two days passed pretty much like the first. Santana would wake up, lay around her house for an hour or so before giving up and running over to Rachel's house to hang out. The two mostly lounged around besides the pool or watched the t.v. together in an amicable silence. Sometime in the evening they would become inevitably hungry and order takeout which they made small talk over. Afterwards they would continue doing whatever they were before, until it would become late enough for Santana to go home and crash out.<p>

Every now and then there were tense moments when Santana inevitably forgot herself and treated Rachel like she had treated her all her life. There were also equally tense moments when Rachel got away from her own self and inevitably insulted Santana by implying that she was better than the Latina.

During commercials and occasionally out on the lounge chairs they carried on a running conversation that whilst being not what anyone would call deep, it was at the very least informative, covering a range of topics.

_"So why do you speak to Cerberus in Hebrew?"  
>"Because there is a chance they might hear my commands in English and get confused. I taught them to them in Hebrew so they know exactly what the words mean and there is never any confusion."<br>"Oh makes sense. Sylvester tried that out with us for a while but the baby cheerios kept crying when she yelled in German."  
>"Right."<em>

_ "So don't fucking strike me dead Berry, but what happens if by some crazy chance you don't get all the Broadway shit? Do you gotta backup plan?"  
>"I'm not completely insane Santana. In the event my career does not pan out how I would like it, I fully intend to try my hand at teaching."<br>"That would probably suck because you want it so much though. You'd be like Shue."  
>"No Santana, I can say without a doubt I'll never be like that man."<br>"Well thank fucking god for that, I don't think they make enough hair product for two Shues."_

_ "What do you plan on doing after school?"  
>"I'm not sure. Someone told me I should become a pole dancer."<br>"Who would say…oh right…sorry about that?"  
>"Eh it's cool. Was kind of badass."<br>"It was rude."  
>"I was being a bitch."<br>"That is true. So what do you want to do?"  
>"I don't know. I was thinking like a lawyer or some shit. I fucking kill in a suit."<br>"Considering your personality I'm quite positive you would make an excellent lawyer…and…"  
>"And what?"<br>"Youwouldlookhottinasuit."  
>"What was that Berry?"<br>"I said it's hott out here let's go inside."  
>"Sure you did Berry."<em>

_ "So you really weren't aware of Quinn's sorted past as Lucy Caboosy?"  
>"No I honestly was fucking blindsided by the shit."<br>"I figured she would have told you about it seeing as you seem to be so close to each other."  
>"Yah that's the thing about Q. Everyone is her friend but she isn't anyone's friend."<br>"What do you mean by that?"  
>"I just mean that it doesn't matter how close you feel to Quinn. She always keeps you at arms length with personal shit."<br>"I always found it highly inappropriate that she told Ms. Sylvester about your elective surgery even though you did not tell Ms. Sylvester about her pregnancy."  
>"Ain't that the fuckin truth. Q is just a bitch."<em>

"_So why are you running so often? You have a perfectly fine body Santana."  
>"I know that Berry. I just want to make sure it stays that way. Gotta hit the upkeep or this shit goes to waste."<br>"We really should find a better way for you to work out. Jogging on cement is not good for your knees."  
>"We?"<br>"Yes we, as in you and I."  
>"Whatever Berry."<em>

On the third day Santana was lacing up her running shoes when her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Reaching behind her she quirked and eyebrow when she saw a new text from Rachel.

**From Rachel:  
>Hey, you should bring your bathing suit today. I want to swim and I feel it would be rude to do so if you could not join me.<strong>

Santana rolled her eyes but turned around and ran back up her stairs anyways shooting a simple okay text to Rachel. Pulling open her bottom drawer she started rifling through the random tops and bottoms, debating over which one she wanted to wear in correlation of if Rachel would find it hott. A brief thought of why the hell she wanted to impress Rachel flitted though her brain before she dismissed it and grabbed the sexy red bikini she had brought on impulse the other day.

"So what if I want to impress Rachel Berry?" She questioned her empty room, "I'm hott, and she's hott. And I'll fucking do what I want," she muttered out defensively, before throwing her workout clothes back on and running down the stairs two at a time.

When she arrived at the Berry house she quickly peered through the glass door before rolling her eyes and running to the other side of the house fluidly jumping over the fence and trotting around the side of to see Rachel laid out on one of the lounge chairs in a blue sun dress sipping what appeared to be lemonade. Dropping down beside her she reached over and poked the brunette whilst pouring her own glass of lemonade from the pitcher between them.

"Oh hello Santana," Rachel said pulling out her ear buds and turning her attention to the Latina who was busy trying to drink her lemonade and push away the overeager dogs all vying for her attention.

"Artzah! Artzah damnit! Yes you're fucking cute! Hey Berry," Santana said finally pushing away the over zealous dogs and taking a giant gulp of her lemonade. "Ah that shit's good."

Rachel simply smiled and nodded and stood up from the lounge chair walking over to the deep edge of the pool. "So how was your run?" she asked toeing the water.

"It was okay," Santana said draining the last of her glass and walking over to Rachel while pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"That's good," Rachel said glancing at her and then doing an obvious double take as Santana slowly wiggled out of her shorts. Santana saw the look Rachel was giving her and felt like she had been punched in the gut. The shorter girl was staring at the ex-cheerio like she wanted to fucking eat her, and instead of making the girl cocky it made her want to roll herself in salt and pepper and hand Rachel the silverware.

Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly pulled her own dress over head, tossing it playfully at Santana's face before diving into the pool gracefully. Santana caught the dress and lay it down next to her own clothing, chuckling at the other girl's flirty nature. "You wanna play Berry? Bring it on."

Walking around to the deep end she watched as Rachel propelled herself swiftly through the water, executing a perfect front crawl stroke. Santana raised her eyebrows in surprise when Rachel reached the other the side of the pool and flipped herself in the water and used her legs to propel her forwards into another front crawl stoke back to where Santana stood. When Rachel reached the edge she whipped her hair back using a hand to hold on to the side and one to wipe the water away from her face.

"Damn Berry color me fucking impressed," Santana said kneeling down next to the girl. "I didn't know you could fucking swim like that."

"Well yes Santana, I find if important to have a well rounded exercise routine. Swimming is amazing for the body because it takes stress off of your joints and works your muscles with little to no resistance. I was actually wondering if you wanted to partake in an exercise regime with me to avoid putting stress on your knees from the jogging you have been doing."

"Berry," Santana said smiling and shaking her head.

"Yes Santana?"

"New thing we're gonna do from now on. Think about what you just said and shorten it and then tell me."

"Right. Swimming is great for the body; I've been doing it since I was four. It's a good workout and I was wondering if you would join me?"

"There you go I knew you got this!" Santana said her head falling back with laughter. Rachel smiled at seeing the usually stony girl seem so carefree and put a hand on her knee.

"So is that a yes?"

Santana surveyed the pool and then shrugged her shoulders. "Why the fuck not? I actually use to take swim lessons out at the country club and in junior high. I just quit because of Cheerios."

At this Rachel started laughing so hard she had to grab onto the side of the pool with both hands to keep her body a float. "What's so fuckin funny?" Santana said staring at the diva incredulously.

"Oh god," Rachel said laughing and propelling herself backwards away from the Latina. "I'm sorry, I just didn't realize that Lima Heights Adjacent had a country club." Rachel laughed out, her entire body shaking and her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"What? I didn't…" Santana sat there for a second sputtering thinking about her previous statement before it caught up with her and her face reddened. Her first instinct was to be pissed and lash out at the shorter brunette but it faded when she saw the look of friendly enjoyment on the girls face and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Berry! I'll show you Lima Heights Adjacent!" She yelled out laughing and backing away from the pool quickly.

"Now Santana, rough play isn't necessary," Rachel said starting to swim backwards hesitantly.

"Oh it's totally necessary," Santana laughed out running forwards and diving towards Rachel.

Rachel shrieked and flipped over in the water trying to escape the fiery Latina. "No Santana no!" She yelled out, as the girl grabbed her around the waist and tried to drag her underneath the water with her.

"Say Uncle!" Santana yelled holding the girl tightly around the waist.

"Never!" Rachel said turning the tables and clawing her way over Santana's shoulders to dunk the girl.

"Oh Bitch!" Santana yelled turning around and trying to swim away from the tiny diva and still splash her at the same time.

Rachel lunged at her in the water, her eyes shining brightly with excitement. "Say my name bitch!" She yelled flinging her body across Santana's and trying to take her down.

For the next thirty minutes the girls clowned around in the pool trying to best the other one by pulling her under the water with her. A truce had been called only when Charlie jumped in the water and tried to join in on the fun, nearly drowning both of the girls at the same time. Sputtering and exhausted from fighting and swimming the girls dragged themselves out of the pool and walked through the French doors, wrapping themselves in towels.

Santana stopped instantly and frowned when she saw the fading purple bruise on Rachel's shoulder. Putting a hand on it she cleared her throat and looked at the girl expectedly. Rachel for her part looked at the Latina in confusion trying to figure out what the girl was silently asking her.

Finally Santana rolled her eyes and looked at the singer. "What the fuck happened to your back?"

"Nothing I'm just clumsy and fell."

"Bullshit Rachel, you're like the least clumsy person I have ever met in my life. And I have been at McKinley long enough to realize what a bruise someone gets from getting pushed against a wall looks like. So I'll ask again what the fuck happened to your back."

Rachel took a deep breath brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to talk about it right now. No stop," she said holding up her hands when the other girl made to protest. "I'll tell you eventually. I just don't feel like going through it right now okay."

"Okay fine…but you will tell me."

"Yes Santana I promise I will tell you. Just not today."

"One question."

"Okay."

"Does it have anything to do with Frankenteen?"

"Santana," Rachel said closing her eyes and looking at the girl pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll drop it for today," Santana said, trying to hold in the anger that was steadily building up in her body.

"Thank you. Just we're having fun today. This is much more of a deep not fun conversation."

"Fine." Santana said sternly jerking her head in a nod.

"Hey, come on," Rachel said putting her hands softly on the Latina's shoulders. "Calm down okay."

When Rachel's tiny hands rested on her shoulders Santana felt the tension leave her body and she released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Okay, I'm calm." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Good, can't have people knowing you got worked up over Rachel Fucking Berry," Rachel said smirking and turning around heading through the archway into the kitchen.

"Rachel," Santana called stopping the girl and getting her to glance over her shoulder at Santana.

"Yes?"

"I don't care what people know. Like I mean when school starts back up and shit I'm not gonna be a bitch to you or anything."

Rachel smiled kind of sadly and shook her head. "Whatever you say San," Rachel said quietly walking out of the girls sight.

"Fuck." Santana muttered running her hand through her hair. She knew Rachel didn't believe her and she knew that she actually cared about that. Standing up straight she strode into the kitchen, silently vowing to get the girl to believe her. Santana Fucking Lopez took care of her own.


	6. Chapter 6: I've Gots An Ideal

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 6: I've Gots An Ideal<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>The next day when Santana woke up she was extremely displeased to discover that it was raining buckets outside her window with no sign of stopping. Grumping she rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone, strolling down the stairs and sinking into an armchair with a bowl of frosted flakes and the remote control. Flipping on the television she button mashed until she landed on the overly perky weather woman telling them to basically expect a torrential downpour for the next few days.<p>

"Fucking awesome," she grumbled to herself and stared around the empty house. She rolled her eyes when she caught sight of her father's suitcase leaning up against the wall and tried to recall if he had checked on her last night. Her father wasn't a bad guy. She knew that. He was just a very important man at the hospital. He was the only cancer specialist at Lima Memorial and on top of that he was a damn good one to boot. One that she was extremely proud of.

She wasn't gonna lie and say it didn't suck that they hardly ever saw each other, but she was the last person you would find crying about it. He was there when she needed him and he would go out of his way to make sure of that. He provided more than enough for her to live a very comfortable life style, and managed to do it in a way that didn't just seem like he was buying her off. When she really thought about it, she didn't mind that he was hardly ever there. Because when he was, he made it count; and that was really all that mattered to the Latina.

Flipping off the t.v. she jumped off the chair, running to the kitchen and dropping her bowl in the sink unceremoniously. She normally would have cleaned it off herself but she knew that the maid who came every other day to clean up would be here in an hour so she let it go. But she did head into the living room and drag her father's suitcase into the laundry room, popping the clothing in the washer and setting aside the things he would inevitably need dry cleaned.

Walking back up to her room already starting to feel boredom take over she looked around at the clothing lying on her floor and started to gather it all together to toss in her own laundry hamper. She stopped when her eyes landed on the Glee shirt of Rachel's and a tiny ember of an idea started to burn in her head. Whipping out her phone she shot off a text to Rachel before heading to take a shower.

**To Rachel:  
>Hey so I guess swimmins outs for today. Wanna still chill? I gots an ideal.<strong>

Jumping out of the shower she smiled when she heard her phone vibrating on her bed. Walking over to it she yanked it up and read it greedily, her smile growing impossibly cocky.

**From Rachel:  
>Hello Santana. I was actually just thinking about you. I was going to text you to ask if you were still planning on coming over in spite of the weather. Which I guess you are. What is your ideal and should I be worried?<strong>

"Fuck yah she was thinking of me," Santana said out loud, her fingers flying over the keyboard on her phone.

**To Rachel:  
>Yah I totally still wanna chill. And I'll tell ya when I gets over there. Just get dressed and shit and I'll be over like forty.<strong>

Santana smiled at the simple okay she received and dropped her phone on the bed before walking into her giant walk in closet with a self satisfied smirk to pick out some clothing for the day she had planned.

* * *

><p>True to her work forty minutes later Santana ran up the pathway at the Berry residence, wielding a giant umbrella in one hand and two soy fruit smoothies in the other. Juggling the items she jumped up and grabbed the hide-a-key located about the porch light and slammed it into the door kicking it open and pushing it closed with her ass quickly.<p>

Quickly she dodged the dogs left and right and started calling out the commands that Rachel had been teaching her over the last few days. She acted like she was annoyed by them, but to tell the truth she fucking loved the fact that the mutts thought she was so fucking awesome. She got even happier when Rachel had told her that they had hated Finn with a passion.

"Yo Berry! I'm here," she yelled up the stairs dropping her umbrella to the side and walking into the living room. Setting her drinks down on the coffee table she walked over to the floor length mirror next to the door and took in her appearance, smoothing down the few hairs that had come out of place in her mad dash to the front door. She grinned evilly as she took in her appearance and shook her ass a bit. She knew she fucking looked hott as hell. She was wearing a pair of black skin tight jeans and black knee high heeled boots. On top she was wearing a tight red wife beater and her badass leopard print jacket. "Eat your fucking heart out," she smirked turning around when she heard Rachel's shoes tapping down the stairs.

Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs and her eyes bugged out slightly when she took in the Latina's outfit. Self consciously she covered her arms over her usual bright sweater and blue skirt, complete with yellow tights and pair of mary-janes. "Hello Santana," she said breathlessly. "You look…very pleasant."

Santana laughed and crossed her arms at the diva. "I look fucking hott Berry. You on the other hand," at this she saw Rachel's face start to wrinkle in what looked like fear. Realizing she was coming across the wrong way the Latina's eyes widened and she held her hands up quickly, "Ok I'm sorry. That was going to come out in a wrong way and I don't want this to come out and wrong way and all that shit. I'm being real here."

"Go on," Rachel said nervously twisting a strand of hair between her fingers.

"What I'm saying Berry is that you're not that bad. And you have a killer body. But for some reason you feel the need to hide behind all these fugly clothing. And no stop," Santana said when Rachel made to interrupt indignation clear on her face. "I know what you're going to say. You're going to say that you are simply trying to look professional at everything you do and I totes get that and respect that. But seriously, there is better clothing out there that will make you look not only your age but a shit load more professional than argyle sweaters and tights. And I'm gonna be honest, I think it would make it a hella lot easier for you at school and shit."

By the end of Santana's mini rant Rachel was chewing on her bottom lip nervously and looking down at her clothing, "Well I guess I could make a few changes to my wardrobe. What did you have in mind?" She asked hesitantly looking at Santana.

Santana smiled victoriously walking over to the coffee table and grabbed her keys and their smoothies. Handing Rachel's to her she dropped an arm over the shorter girls shoulder and motioned for her to pick up the umbrella. "Rachel Berry, you are getting a make over. And by the time I'm done with you, not only are you going to look fucking awesome, you're gonna be a lot happier."

"I'm trusting you here," Rachel said looking at Santana catching her eyes. The expressions on her face giving away the double meaning behind that statement.

"I know you are," Santana returned opening the door. "I gots this shit," she said letting the shorter girl go first and then following her out.

Four hours later and the girls had been into almost half the stores in the mall. Despite being weighed down with shopping bags they were having a seriously fun time with each other. After some major initial hesitation on Rachel's side that had nearly made Santana lose patience with the shorter brunette, Rachel had gotten into the swing of things and was actually putting her own two cents worth in occasionally. Santana was being extremely gentle with the girl and began to get excited the second Rachel had picked up a top that she actually really loved.

"See Berry, that right there. It says, 'Hello my name is Rachel Fucking Berry, I'm 17, about to graduate high school, I'm a fucking badass with a hott body and that personality is going to get me a fucking Tony before I'm 21."

Rolling her eyes Rachel laughed and tossed it into the definite pile. "What are you the clothing whisperer or something?" She said playfully pushing through more clothing on the rack.

"You bet your ass I am Berry. Why do you think all my clothing is screaming fuck me?"

At this Rachel blushed and then cleared her throat and dipped her head a bit, "Actually San I think those jeans are saying love me."

Santana's jaw dropped open and she was about to respond when another shopper bumped her from behind. Turning around defensively she lightened up when the frightened woman apologized and scampered off. Turning around she realized Rachel had used the distraction to hall her tiny ass to the other side of the rack of clothing and was picking through it absentmindedly.

"Ay dios mio," she muttered to herself picking up the bags and wandering over to the diva. "I'm starting to think we've shopped this place dry Berry, what say we head over to the food court and gets our grub on?"

"That sounds highly agreeable," Rachel said picking up her share of the bags and leading the Latina out of the store.

As they made their way across the mall they chatted back and forth absentmindedly. Slipping back into the easy banter they had going between themselves for the last few days. They were riding the escalator down to the massive foodcourt when Santana felt she had been punched hard in the gut. At the edge of the mass of tables sat Brittany and Artie surrounded by Artie's family. Brittany was setting on the boy's lap feeding her fries and talking excitedly to the boy's mom.

Rachel stopped talking when she realized the Santana had tensed up and looked towards the girls face. Her heart began to ache for the girl when she saw the completely shocked and heartbroken look on the girls face. Following the girl's eyes she landed on Artie and Brittany and grabbed the Latina's hand despite the bags each of them held onto.

"Hey Santana."

"Yah," Santana managed to choke out taking her eyes of the blonde and looking down at Rachel quickly.

"I'm not feeling the foodcourt, how about we head somewhere else to eat? We can finish up the shopping another day."

All Santana could do is nod as she felt her self be led towards the up elevator the second they had touched the ground. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts and looked over at the shorter brunette to see her glaring pensively at Brittany. "Hey um, what did you have in mind for food?" Santana asked, her voice tight.

Rachel looked back at her and squeezed her hand lightly. "I've heard through the Lima grapevine that you are a fan of the eatery Breadsticks, so I figured since you did help me choose more appropriate attire for my wardrobe I could treat you to that."

Santana for once was glad that the girl used so many words because she felt her head start to clear at the familiarity of the situation. She knew that Rachel was taking her there because they had just seen Brittany and she was clearly upset about it, but she was more than thankful that the girl hadn't said that. "Breadsticks sounds awesome Berry."

"Good than Breadsticks it is." Rachel said dropping her hand as they made their way across the crowded parking lot, both of their minds racing back to normalcy for at least a moment.


	7. Chapter 7: Quid Pro Quo Clarise Part 1

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 7: Quid Pro Quo Clarise Part 1<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana let out an exhausted yet affective growl at the waiter who had been flirting with Rachel since the moment they walked in the door, completely oblivious until now of the Latina's presence. Seeing the angry Latina and realizing who she was, he quickly directed them to their table and scampered away to alert the staff that Santana Lopez was here and from the look of it not in a very good mood.<p>

And she wasn't. She wasn't a bad mood either. She was in the kind of mood one would be expected to be in before they have to talk about something they really don't want to. At least her mood reflected Rachel's and both girls were silent towards each other until after their waitress had thrown down two baskets of breadsticks, their diet cokes, and had hurried away with their order.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and took a quick sip out of her drink before leaning forwards towards the Latina and attempting to break the tension. "So it would seem you have a bit of a reputation here Santana. I'm fairly certain I heard the person who sat us run off screaming something about a code Lopez in the house."

Santana felt her breath leave her body and she thanked god for the girl's ability to break the tension for at least a minute. "Yah well you know…they gots a picture of me in their break room and shit."

At this Rachel eyed her hesitantly but eventually breaking into a small smile and sipping slowly on her diet coke. "So…" she started hesitantly.

"So?" Santana said crossing her arms and looking back at the diva expectantly.

"Would you like to talk to me about Brittany and yourself? It is very obvious that seeing her put in a great deal of distress."

Santana thought about it for a second before a little bulb lit up in her head, striking a defensive look to her face she leant across the table and stared down the diva. "Uh uh Rachel. I have been asking for the dish on you and Finnoscence all week and you have yet to share. Why should I open my shit up to you if you won't to me?"

Rachel nodded and bit her lip leaning back in the booth. "I'm sorry Santana you're right. And I promised you I would explain about Finn and I so I will."

"All right," Santana said leaning forwards. "Out with it Berry."

Rachel thought about it for a second and then shook her head. "No way Santana. How do I know that once I tell you what happened to us you will still tell me about Brittany."

Santana nodded and leant back again thinking for a second. "How bout this, we ask each other a short question and the other person supplies that part of their story and then we switch."

"Ah," Rachel said smiling. "So Quid Pro Quo Clarise?"

At this Santana found herself choking on a piece of breadstick and leaning forwards as Rachel hit her hard on her back until the piece went down and she could breath again. "Holy shit Berry," she said taking a gulp of her soda. "You did not just quote Silence Of The Lambs to me?"

"I'm sorry but I did?" Rachel asked confused at Santana's reaction to a simple movie quote.

"No don't be sorry, that's fucking badass. I just didn't expect you to be the kind of girl who watches horror movies."

"Oh yah," Rachel said smiling. "I guess you wouldn't. Most people assume I only watch musicals but I actually enjoy a wide range of cinema. After all some day after Broadway I do have plans to breach out into mainline cinema for a few tasteful comedies and psychological thrillers."

"Rachel…"

"Sorry…um…I like lots of different movies?"

"There you go Berry. Good girl."

"I'm not a dog Santana," Rachel said indignantly crossing her arms.

"No but you are a hott bitch," Santana said smirking at the flustered blushing brunette. "Alright lets get to it. I'm going first because you've been actively holding out on me longer. Get to it. Start with what happened between you and Finn because seriously after he like mauled you on stage at Nationals I assumed you two would spend all summer being all cute and shit."

"Right well I guess I'll start the day after school ended," Rachel said leaning back in the booth getting comfortable.

* * *

><p><em> Rachel was more than ecstatic. New Directions might have lost at Nationals but she felt she had won the prize. Finally after all the drama that had drug down their relationship, she and Finn were once again an item.<em>

_ She was a little more than hesitant when she thought about their future together, but for once she was living in the moment and just enjoying herself. And they had all summer to really reconnect with each other without the added pressures of school looming over them._

_ The first day after school Finn had come over bright and early and the two had taken a romantic walk through the park, simply enjoying each others presence after missing it for so long. _

_ Rachel suggested they sit down next to the pond because now that they were together again, she wanted to completely clear the air between them so there were no chances of it getting ruined by lies and misunderstandings this time around. She wanted to do this right._

_ "Finn the reason I suggested we sit here is so we can fully open up to each other about everything that has happened since we broke up. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."_

_ "Okay," Finn said smiling goofily. "You hiding anything Ms. Berry?" he asked laying on his usual boyish charm._

_ Rachel blushed and smiled up at him dreamily. "Nope I am an open book Mr. Hudson. But please feel free to ask me any questions and I promise to answer honestly."_

_ "Okay," Finn said scratching his head. "Did you…did you really only make out with Puck you know last time? Or did you go farther."_

_ "I swear on my signed copy of Funny Girl that I only kissed him before he stopped it and made me realize we could not go any further."_

_ "Okay…well what about Jesse. I know you two were like talking and stuff. Did you and him hook up like at all?"_

_ "No I did not have any relations with Jesse St. James that weren't musically related."_

_ "Okay cool."_

_ "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"_

_ "No that's it. What about you? I don't want any um…secrets or stuff between us either."_

_ "Thank you Finn for extending the invitation to ask you a few questions. I don't really have any except for one."_

_ "Shoot."_

_ Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Finn seriously, "Did you sleep with Quinn while you two were back together?"_

_ At this Finn sat still for a millisecond before he broke out in a huge smile, "No we didn't do it, we just kissed and stuff."_

_ "You promise?" Rachel said, unnerved by the millisecond of hesitation she had witnessed._

_ "Cross my heart," Finn said goofily leaning forwards and kissing her._

_ Rachel was indeed more that ecstatic. She was hopelessly lost in the boy._

* * *

><p>"Alright," Santana said crossing her arms. "Get to the juicy part Rachel."<p>

"I already said I'm not divulging the whole story right away Santana. This is Quid Pro Quo."

"Fine," Santana said rolling her eyes and taking a bit viciously out of a breadstick. "Ask away Berry."

Rachel took a deep breath and looked cautiously at the Latina in front of her. "I know that Brittany and you are…were…more than just friends. Why didn't the two of you ever get together officially when you seemed so…good for each other."

Groaning Santana sat for a second stilling her thoughts before she looked up at Rachel's questioning eyes and started off, "I was scared."

* * *

><p><em> Santana Lopez was terrified. She was eleven, she was in love with her best friend Brittany Pierce, and she was terrified. If you had asked her yesterday if she was afraid of this she would have said no way. She was Santana Freaking Lopez, she wasn't scared of anything. But yesterday had been a carefree Saturday in which she and the blonde in question had spent the day hanging out at the park and coyly playing footsy under the picnic table.<em>

_ But today she had put on her Sunday best and accompanied her Grandmother and Father to church like she had done every Sunday for the past eleven years. As soon as she stepped in the door one of her cousins ran over to her and instantly started rambling in Spanish about the latest scandal to hit the town. Apparently a new family had moved into town and instead of it being a mother and father it was two men living together with a girl their age._

_ The church was in an uproar. All around her she heard whispered words about homosexuals and abominations and hate. Santana wasn't stupid or naive. She knew what being with Brittany the way that she was meant, she had honestly chosen to ignore it. Because this was Lima and she only had to be here for seven more years until Brittany and her could blow this joint for a big city somewhere and spend every day together being awesome. _

_But now she was being forced to face exactly what everyone thought about that kind of a relationship and she was becoming more afraid by the second. God didn't have anything to do with it. She had come to peace with God at a young age that her loving Brittany was obviously just fine. No she was afraid because all the people in the world that she knew and loved were talking with nothing short of extreme hatred in their voices about a family they had never met. And her preacher was going on and on about the kind of cruelties that a person living that lifestyle could expect as punishment for their sins. _

_ She was physically ill by the time the sermon was over and she only barely managed to follow her father to their car without falling over. Looking over at her father who was still in a frenzied state and she took a few deep breaths like her Momma had taught her to do when she needed to say or ask something important and tugged on his sleep a bit._

_ "Daddy?"_

_ "Yes Sweetheart?" He asked backing up and looking at her quickly before shifting his attention back to driving._

_ "What do you think about that family?"_

_ "I think that they are hurting god in a very serious way mija, and they are putting that little girl's life in danger as well."_

_ "But they are just a family. I mean they said that one of them was a doctor like you and the other was a lawyer like Momma was. And that their daughter was my age and could sing really well."_

_ "No Santana," her father said his voice raising. "They are not a family Santana. They are two faggots who do not care that they are endangering the soul of a poor innocent girl. You need a mother and father to be a family."_

_ At this Santana's eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. "But you've been raising me by yourself just fine without Momma."_

_ Her father sighed and pulled into their driveway turning to look at the girl. "Mija the only reason I'm raising you without your Momma is because I don't have a choice. But what they are doing isn't right. God made man to be with woman and woman to be with man. Any variation from that is a sin."_

_ "Do you hate them Daddy?" Santana asked trying to keep her voice strong._

_ "Yes I do mija." Her father said bluntly. Putting a hand on her head. "Why all these questions?"_

_ "Oh I was just curious," Santana lied. "Can I go lay down Daddy. I'm not feeling very well."_

_ "Of course you can Mija. I'll come up and check on you later," her father said kissing her on her forehead._

_ She waited till she was in her room alone sitting on her bed before the tears began to fall.  
><em>

_She was Santana Lopez. She was terrified. She was eleven years old. She was in love with her best friend Brittany Pierce. And she knew right then and there that she would never be able to show that love until she was far away from Lima and far away from her father._

* * *

><p>Santana wiped a tear away from her eye and nodded graciously as the waitress sat down their food before stepping quickly away from the table. On the other side Rachel was trying hard to control her breathing in a desperate bid to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks.<p>

"I'm not proud of myself for not having the guts to come out," Santana said slowly unwrapping her silverware. "But the basic point is not everyone is as strong as Hummel and not everyone has as cool of parents."

Rachel simply nodded and began to unwrap her own silverware. "So your turn Clarise," Santana said taking a bite out of her pasta. "Spill about the break up."

"Okay," Rachel said glad for a change of subject. Blowing her bangs up she tried to figure out where was best to begin. Here goes she said internally leaning back against the table and looking at the Latina.


	8. Chapter 8: Quid Pro Quo Clarise Part 2

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 8: Quid Pro Quo Clarise Part 2.<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel simply nodded and began to unwrap her own silverware. "So your turn Clarise," Santana said taking a bite out of her pasta. "Spill about the break up."<p>

"Okay," Rachel said glad for a change of subject. Blowing her bangs up she tried to figure out where was best to begin. Here goes she said internally leaning back against the table and looking at the Latina.

* * *

><p><em> The cloud that Rachel had been hanging out on since Nationals was still going strong and she hand never felt happier than she did right now. <em>

_ Finn had dazzled her with what she easily deemed the perfect evening. He had shown up to her house the day before and surprised her by singing a very sweet long song and then dropping down on one knee._

_ "Rachel Berry will you do me the honor of going to Prom with me?" He asked smiling up at her._

_ Rachel's face lit up bright red as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I would love to Finn but Prom is already gone by remember. Unless you're asking me to senior prom in which case I commend your forthright and planning for that magical evening."_

_ "No, no Rachel stop. Listen we were supposed to go to prom together this year. But we didn't get too. We went with the wrong people. I want to make it up to you tomorrow. Is that cool?"_

_ Rachel had simply smiled and leaned over to kiss the tall boy._

_ And the night had been magical. He had picked her up in a limo, in his tux, and whisked her away to a fancy restaurant with a romantic band and an intimate dance floor. The waiter had even slipped Rachel a glass of wine and Finn three or four foamy beers in classy tall glasses. She had spent the night lost in his eyes and it really did feel like they were getting a second shot at prom._

_ Afterwards they had held hands the entire way back to her place and she had invited him in to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie with her. After putting the dogs outside because they had never really gotten over their combined hatred of Finn, she had slipped upside to change out of her prom dress and into a pair of comfortable sweats. _

_ She was slipping on her shirt when she heard the door open behind her and Finn cautiously poked his head in the room. _

_ "Oh hello," she said quickly pulling down her shirt. "I'm sorry did you need something to change into Finn?"_

_ Rachel said walking towards the boy smiling. He smiled back goofily at her took off his tux jacket. "No I'm fine right now," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her._

_ Rachel allowed herself to be pulled into the kiss trying not to think about the taste of the beer he had consumed on his breath and instead focus on the fact that she had just had a wonderful night with the boy she loved who loved her back._

_ They slowly moved to the bed after he had kicked off his dress shoes and removed his cummerbund. And they had been lying on the bed kissing for about five minutes when we started to run a hand up the inside of her leg brazenly. Rachel reached down and knocked his hand away absentmindedly not thinking anything of it. After making out with Finn, Puck, and Jesse before she realized that boy's hands tended to roam and all it took was one push away before they got the message._

_ But instead of simply going back to kissing, Finn returned his hand to her leg and started moving up it faster than he had before. "Finn stop," Rachel whimpered out in between kisses still not thinking too much of it._

_ "Why? It will feel so good Rach," Finn said pulling away and looking down at her._

_ "I'm sure it would, but I'm not ready to have sexual relations with you yet Finn. I know you understand." Rachel said smiling up at the dopey boy._

_ He sat still for a second before his face dropped his smile and scrunched up slightly. "Why not?" He asked bluntly sitting up._

_ Rachel furrowed her brows and sat up next to the boy. "I'm just not ready Finn."_

_ "That's kind of crap Rachel. I mean we're back together. We're in love. I took you out on an awesome date right?"_

_ "Yes Finn tonight was very lovely. And I do love you so so much. I'm just not ready for sex yet."_

_ At this Finn stood up from the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "But this isn't fair." He said his voice drenched in irritation. "I'm ready to have sex with you. Doesn't it matter what I want?"_

_ Rachel felt herself becoming angry now and stood up in front of the boy. "Of course it matters what you want Finn, but this is something that we both have to be ready for. If you love me you will wait until I'm ready."_

_ "Why are you making such a big fucking deal of this Rachel? I'll make it good for you I swear! I mean I know that Santana you know told ya'll about how I wasn't very good. But I didn't love her and it was my first time! I've gotten better now, me and Quinn did it like 10 times and she never complained."_

_ "What did you just say?" Rachel yelled pulling herself up to her full height which was unimpressive against Finn's giant like frame._

_ "I said it would be good for you too." Finn said, his voice now angry and confused._

_ "No not that Finn Hudson! You said that you and Quinn had sex."_

_ "Well yah we did."_

_ "You promised me that you hadn't." Rachel whispered stepping back and fighting the tears beginning to fall down her face._

_ Finn was quiet for a second as he tried to figure out what she walk talking about before realization rolled over him. "Oh shit Rachel I'm sorry. I wasn't going to tell you."_

_ "So you were just going to lie to me? As if that is better?" She choked out from her tears._

_ "I was sparing your feelings and that stuff. I knew you would freak out like you did when I slept with Santana so I was trying to do the right thing!" He yelled, his eyes unable to focus as the beer her had drinking earlier coursed through his system._

_ "Oh god!" Rachel yelled out fiercely. "How many times do I have to say that it had nothing to do with you sleeping with Santana Finn. It was the fact that you lied to me and continued to lie to me even after I came clean about Jesse!"_

_ "Fuck Rachel, I'm sorry. This wouldn't be an issue if you would just stop being over dramatic and have sex with me!"_

_ "Oh no Finn Hudson this is not my fault! Not this time!" Rachel said pushing past him and running down the stairs. The drunken boy hot on her heels. "I want you to leave Finn Hudson and I do not want to you to come back. We are as of now through."_

_ "No fuck that!" Finn said yelling down at her, moving into her space extremely._

_ "No Finn Hudson fuck you." Rachel spat out trying to walk around him._

_ Finn acted on drunken instinct and slammed a meaty hand against her shoulder shoving her into the wall behind her hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs. Rachel let out a frightened squeak and slid down the wall in shock. Never before with the exception of Quinn Fabray had someone actually laid a hand on her before in anger, and especially not someone who she loved._

_ "Oh fuck Rachel I'm sorry," Finn said instantly looking down at her._

_ "Leave." Rachel managed to gasp out unable to see past her tears._

_ "No we're not breaking up."_

_ "Finn if you don't leave right now I'm calling the cops."_

_ "Fine!" Finn yelled out kicking the wall next to hard and sending her quaking in fear. "Fine! You know what fuck it! I don't want to fucking date a prude like you anyways. You're selfish and you're a brat and your ugly and you're just lucky I even acted like I liked you!" Finn yelled out, ending each accusation with another kick to the wall. Finally he turned and slammed the door behind him hard enough to know a few photos off the wall. _

_ Rachel sat on the floor stunned shaking in fear for at least ten minutes before the sounds of her dogs trying to tear down the French Doors pervaded her consciousness. Standing up shakily she had walked over and opened the door, ushering them in and sinking into a ball on her couch where she slept until Santana's text message woke her up the next day._

* * *

><p>Rachel had told her story quietly the entire time concentrating on her dinner and not glancing up at Santana once. When she finally did look up she was met with an empty booth. Startled she looked around until she located the Latina at the counter throwing some money on it and stomping back over.<p>

"Come on," she said holding her hand out to the brunette and pulling her out of the booth gently but quickly.

"Where are we going?" Rachel managed to get out as she tried to keep up with the Latina through the pouring rain.

"I'm going to fucking kill Finn Hudson…and then we are going out for ice cream," Santana ground out, her voice betraying the seriousness of her words.

"No wait Santana," Rachel said stopping in place and pulling the Latina back under an awning. "You can't kill Finn."

"Yes I can." Santana said confidently. "Now come one." She ordered stepping back out into the rain.

"No Santana stop damnit." Rachel said pulling the girl back again. "Please just calm down."

"He pushed you Rachel! He can't get away with that!"

"Please Santana stop. I'm not stupid. What Finn did to me is seriously wrong. But it is over and done with. It happened and I've come to terms with that."

"You shouldn't have to and he has to be punished," Santana ground out looking into the Diva's eyes.

"I shouldn't have to I agree. And I do think Finn deserves punishment, but I'm going to let karma deal with this one. Really I'm fine. I've made my peace with it. You helped me."

At this Santana stopped and felt a tiny bit of her rage start to dissipate. "How did I help you?" she asked curiously.

"This. Us right here hanging out." Rachel said putting a hand on Santana's shoulder lightly. "This last week had been surprisingly good and I honestly haven't given it a moment of thought since you threw that pine cone at me. So can we please just go back to this. Us just hanging out?"

Santana shifted on her feet. Part of her still wanted to go find Finn and pound him so hard into the ground there would be an earthquake on the other side of the world. But the more calm part of her, that part that was a little light headed at the feel of Rachel's hand on her shoulder was telling her to listen to the brunette. Finally the calm part won out and she let out a deep breath. "Fine for now I will not actively seek the giant out to slay. But if he steps one more toe across the line I'm drawing around your tiny ass then I am going to bury him at the bottom of a volcano."

"And I will help you." Rachel said giggling. "Now come on I think you said something about ice cream."

"Hell yah I did. Come on I gots a sweet tooth from hell."

"You know Santana," Rachel started wrapping herself around the Latina's arm and resting her head lightly on her shoulder. "I am very flattered that you would be willing to defend my honor in such a magnificent way as manslaughter."

"Of coarse I would," Santana said cluelessly looking down at the girl. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Um I don't know because you're Santana Fucking Lopez and I'm Rachel Man-" At this Santana stopped the girl by putting a hand over her mouth and shaking her head.

"No. Uh uh. None of this Manhands stuff anymore. You're Rachel Berry and for some fucking reason you're by best friend. And I look out for my own okay. Nod once for yes I understand." Rachel swallowed deeply looking up at the passionate eyes before her and nodded her head once slowly. "Good now lets get the fuck out of here. That vegan shit you made me try is addicting." Santana said moving her arms around the girls shoulder and directing them out into the rainy night.


	9. Chapter 9: Quid Pro Quo Clarise Part 3

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter p: Quid Pro Quo Clarise Part 3.<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>"You know Santana I can't help but find it…odd that two weeks ago we actively disliked each other as a principal, and now not but an hour ago you were contemplating murder in my defense." Rachel said smirking while digging her spoon into the container of vegan raspberry chocolate ice cream sitting on the couch in between the two girls.<p>

Santana contemplated Rachel's words for a minute before sticking her own spoon in the frozen treat and scooping out a chunk. "Yah I guess it is a bit freaky but whatevs. It is how it is right?"

"As you would say 'True That," Rachel said falling back against the couch.

"It's not really all that surprising and shit. I mean it's kinda logical." Santana said sinking down next to her, hyper-aware of the centimeter between their knees.

"How so?" Rachel asked furrowing her brows and digging back into the ice cream.

"Well it's like this. I gots my heart all bent up by Britts and you got yours shoved into a wall by Frankenteen."

"And neither of us have a personality that really breeds strong friendships." Rachel added around a mouthful of raspberry.

"Ain't that the fuckin truth. So we're both lonely. Might as well be lonely together right. I mean after spending a week with your ass I've realized that your not that bad Berry whenever you calm the fuck down a bit."

"And you're much less tempestuous Santana when not surrounded by status."

Santana nodded and looked back down at their knees before taking a deep breath. "Right so speaking of you not being all that bad Berry there is something I've been wanting to say to you. And I'm not good at this kinda shit so bare with me."

"All right…" Rachel said slowly looking at the Latina hesitantly.

"I just you know…I wanted to apologize for like all the shit I've done to you. I mean yah you're kinda fucking annoying at times, but it's obvious that you're actually pretty cool. And I can't help but feel that nobody gets to see that because I've had such a large part in making sure the only people who come within a foot of you are carrying a Big Gulp."

Rachel stared down at her spoon while Santana spoke with a mixture of shock and awe evident on her face. She didn't realize she had been sitting there for close to a minute not saying anything before Santana nudged her shoulder and looked at her expectantly. "Oh right," Rachel choked out. "I appreciate and am a little stunned by your apology Santana but really it isn't very necessary. I mean yes I'll be the first to admit that you have not made my school career any easier, but I know for a fact that my personality has held me back more than anything. I'm loud, selfish, and frankly a know it all at times." Rachel said calmly.

Santana furrowed her brows angrily and shook her head. "No, I mean yah you're all those things, but you're so much more. I mean shit I'm fucking loud and people like me…or they fear me. But they still don't toss slushies on me. And you're just as selfish as the next persona at that school. Every single one of us is playing the get out of Lima game. You're just playing a little better than most of us. And as for being a know it all, well do you really think you're better at everyone when it comes to singing?"

"It's not that I think I'm necessarily better. It's just honestly, music is pretty much my life. I have been taking lessons since I could sing. I have more knowledge about the finer nuances of music in my pinky than Mr. Shuester has in his whole body."

"Exactly. So yah you might be hella annoying and shit when you're getting your knowledge on, but you're just doing it because you fucking know what you're talking about. I mean yah sure the rest of us can sing, but you like understand that shit to the 10th degree."

"I really do just want the Glee Club to be the best it can be. And I feel that my voice can help that process."

"And so does everyone else. They're just pissed cause you got it goin on and they're all playin catch-up."

"Thank you Santana. I feel oddly better about my life in general."

"Yah that's kind of what I secretly do when no one is looking, well that and scheme."

"Oh San I hate to burst your bubble but we've all been aware of your scheming ways since sixth grade when you locked Noah in a closet for a three day weekend."

"He shouldn't have grabbed my ass," Santana said moodily stabbing the ice cream again.

Next to her Rachel broke out into a giant grin at the Latina's defensiveness and let out a laugh that Santana was almost positive she had never heard from the girl. It was completely unrestrained and carefree and Santana instantly found herself wanting to hear it again for like fucking ever. As he laughter subsided Rachel looked at the Latina and blushed a little under the intense gaze the girl was sending her way. Clearing her throat and brushing the hair out of her face she tried to put on a serious face. "So Clarise, I believe we still have a few questions that are left unanswered."

Santana sighed but smiled and turned to Rachel, folding her knees underneath herself. "You're right Dr. Lector. Please continue with the interview."

"So I know why you and Brittany didn't get together before Artie. But what about after? You two seemed…different after you sang Landslide. And as candid as you've been about your sexuality with me I assume your ready to come out right?" Rachel asked softly, her eyes studying Santana's face closely.

Santana released a heavy breath and ran a hand through her hair trying to gather her thoughts. "I honestly thought we would be together by now. I mean after Landslide she told me that she couldn't break up with Artie just to go out with me, but if they ever did end it…she would be like you know mine. Her words exactly."

"So what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she was just sparing my feelings when she said that cause the night that Finn got all rowdy with you, I showed up at Brittany's house to ask her out and she was getting ready for a date with Tron."

"So wait," Rachel said, irritation spiking in her voice. "That's it? She didn't even give you a chance?"

"No…she didn't," Santana said weakly, trying to fight back the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"That's not fair." Rachel said standing and stamping her foot. "I mean it's one thing if she wasn't interested but she obviously was. And after putting you through the ringer about coming out of the closet, which was highly appropriate by the way because that is a very personal decision that one should take at the their own pace, and the person they love should respect, and then after all that she just goes back to Artie without even giving you a chance to prove your love for her. That's just…ludicrous is what that is." Rachel said, her chest heaving from her mini rant.

Santana stared a the girl with a mixture of gratitude and confusion, shaking her head a little bit at the tiny girls impassionate outburst. "Whoa chill out Rachel it's okay. I mean it's not okay, but you know it's like you and Finnoscence. It's over and done with."

At this Rachel visibly deflated and sat down back on the couch looking at the taller girl questionably. "Are you still in love with her?" She asked picking up her spoon again and poking at the ice cream half-heartedly.

"Honestly yah. I'll always have a major place for Brittany in my heart, just like I'm sure you'll always have a Hudson shaped hole in yours, am I right."

"First loves are by definition doomed to fail." Rachel sighed.

"True that. Like I said sure I'll always carry a torch for Brittany, but I kind of realized last week after my hangover had calmed the fuck down that I lost that relationship on my own cause of my own insecurities and fears. But it's made me stronger. It's given me a good set of what not to do to fuck things up rules to live by, and now I can go out and get my game on with someone new without that shit dragging it down."

"Someone new huh?" Rachel asked smiling a little and staring over shyly at the Latina. "Anyone I know?"

Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow at that, "Yah you know her pretty well I guess."

At this Rachel started laughing and stood up off of the couch. "I'll make sure to tell Mercedes to watch her back then," she said winking playfully down at the girl.

"Oh god no," Santana said laughing throwing a pillow at the tiny brunette. "So enough of this emotional shit. Let's fucking watch Silence Of The Lambs now. I've been thinking of that movie all night."

"That sounds agreeable," Rachel said swiping the ice cream off the couch and walking towards the kitchen, grinning a bit as she added an extra sway to her step and slipped a peak over her shoulder to the Latina who had her eyes trained on the shorter girl's ass. "Hey Santana," she called smirking.

"Yah Berry," Santana asked still leering at the girl's ass.

"My eyes are up here."

"True but right now I wanna stare at your ass," Santana said unashamedly grinning devilishly.

Rachel's jaw dropped and she shook her head going the rest of the way into the kitchen. Tossing the spoons into the sink and setting the left over ice cream in the fridge, she frowned at the near empty appearance of the unit. "Hey Santana," she called out, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"What's up?" Santana asked strolling into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to hang out until later tomorrow afternoon. I'm afraid that I have neglected my chores the past few days as the refrigerator is nearly empty of everything except some almond milk and an orange." Rachel said beginning to jot down a groceries list.

"Doesn't your like dads do the shopping or something?" Santana asked, opening the fridge and indeed being met with only two or three items.

"No I'm in charge of the shopping," Rachel said quickly in a clipped tone.

"Oh okay whatever. I could always join you, that way your tiny ass doesn't have to carry in all the groceries and shit, you know if you want."

"Actually that would be great," Rachel said smiling sincerely at the girl. "Would you like to just spend the night in my guest room tonight so you don't have to bother going home? I recall you buying an outfit or two for yourself today."

Santana thought about it for a second and realized that after the good day she had had today she really didn't want to end it back at her empty house. "Sure that sounds like a deal Berry. Just let me shoot off a quick text to my father."

"Okay, well in that case I will go into the living room and set up the movie." Rachel said walking out as Santana whipped out her phone and sent out the complementary text informing her father that she was spending the night at a friend's house. "Santana," Rachel said as she reentered the living room. "Tomorrow while we're shopping I'll make sure to grab some food for you if you will tell me what you like to eat. That way we don't have to keep ordering take out all the time whilst you're over."

"Sounds like a plan but honestly most of the vegan stuff you've let me taste is pretty badass actually."

"Finally someone admits that," Rachel said laughing and flopping down on the couch patting the spot next to her. "Also since I feel comfortable around you, I suggest we partake in some friendly cuddling while watching the movie," Rachel said smiling up at the Latina.

Santana arched her brow but smiled down at the tiny diva and crawled onto the couch next to her. "You know you just wanna feel my body up against yours Berry," she said chuckling as Rachel threw and arm over her.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Rachel said pressing play on the television and grinning widely.

Santana smiled to herself and got comfortable. Yah she was lying on a couch with Rachel Berry fucking cuddling on a Friday night during summer vacation. What the fuck ever?


	10. Chapter 10: You Never Asked

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 10: You Never Asked<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was fucking cold as shit, groaning she lifted her head and cracked an eye to take in her surroundings. She let her head fall back down when she realized that she had fallen asleep on Rachel's couch last night instead of dragging herself into the guest room. Moving to sit up she was pushed back down rather forcefully as a small deceptively strong arm wrapped around her midsection and tightened.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes when she glanced over her shoulder and realized Rachel had also passed out on the couch as well, the tiny girl was holding on to her for dear life shivering lightly. Twisting her body around in the vice like grip she moved to her back and glared out the French door at the downpour of rain that hadn't seemed to lighten up at all.

Reaching up the couch she pulled down the throw blanket and tossed it over their bodies as Rachel shifted and put her head on Santana's shoulder. "More sleep," she grunted out closing her eyes tightly.

"Hell yah more sleep," Santana grumbled wrapping her arm around the girl, not caring about the intimate position they were in, only caring that Rachel lying on top of her was like the best fucking heating blanket in the world.

"Good. Comfy." Rachel grunted falling back to sleep instantly.

Santana just nodded and closed her eyes, pulling the blanket over their heads and falling back to sleep herself.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up about two hours later when she felt a weight shift over her body. She moved to sit up and suddenly saw stars in her vision as her head smacked hard against something right above her face.<p>

"Son of a bitch!" Santana yelled out almost at the same time Rachel yelled out "Fucking hell!"

Opening her eyes and holding her forehead she looked up at Rachel who was straddling waist and her rubbing her own head. "What the fuck Berry?" She asked scowling up at the girl.

"Excuse me for trying to get up without waking you," Rachel said holding her hand back and expecting it for blood. "Seriously Santana do you have a metal plate or something hiding in there?"

Santana laughed in spite of the situation and rubbed her forehead, happy that the dull ache was starting to abate. "No that's where I keep my razor blades," she said smirking.

"That's a good as a place as any," Rachel said looking down at the girl. "Well I guess we're both away now anyways."

"Ain't that the fuckin truth?" Santana said suddenly very aware or Rachel's body pressing against her midsection. Not one to miss and opportunity to continue with the flirty banter that had been passing between them, Santana smirked down at their joined centers. "So Berry I was thinking since you're already there, mind moving down and forwards a bit. It would really wake me up."

Rachel looked down and then chuckled rolling her eyes. "Sorry Santana," she said swinging her leg over and dismounting the taller brunette. "You're gonna have to stick to coffee this morning."

"Oh come on Berry," Santana said laughing and sitting up. "I'm fairly certain that you're like the best part of waking up."

"You Santana Lopez are shameless," Rachel said laughing as she began to pick through the shopping bags by the door to find and outfit for the day.

"You know you love it!" Santana laughed joining her next to the shopping bags.

"Whatever," Rachel said holding up a T-Shirt and yanking off the tag. "Now please hurry up, I'm completely ravenous and need proper nourishment if I'm expected to keep up with you." Standing up she started heading for the stairs and yelled over her shoulder, "there is a shower in the guest bedroom down there if you need to use it."

"Already thinking of ways to get me naked Berry!" Santana yelled up the stairs laughing as she ducked into the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>Three hours later found the girls bickering over cereal choices as they pushed a cart to the front of the checkout line and started unloading the groceries on the conveyer belt. "Hey Rachel," a strong feminine voice rang out and Santana turned her head to the checker who was openly leering at Rachel. The girl was about as tall as Santana and had darker skin than both of the girls. Her long hair was slicked back into a pony tail and she wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a loose white t-shirt. On her wrist was what was clearly a man's watch and on her feet were a pair of red checkered vans. Santana might have been new to the whole gay community thing, but she knew what a butch girl looked like, and this girl with the exception of her hair was everything she thought of one.<p>

"Hey Brooke," Rachel said blushing at the girl. "I wasn't aware you were working mornings now."

"Yah schools out so figured I might as well use the time to get some extra money under me."

"Well that is admirable," Rachel said smiling sweetly at the girl, her eyes twinkling.

Santana knew that look. It was the patented Rachel Berry is thinking of your wedding day look and Santana was not pleased. Clearing her throat loudly she bumped Rachel in the shoulder.

"Oh god right how rude of me," Rachel said turning to look at the Latina. "Sam this is my friend Santana Lopez. Santana this is my friend Brooke Riley." The girl looked at Santana and her brow furrowed for a second at the way the taller brunette was standing extremely close to Rachel and at the icy stare she was sending her way.

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said holding out a hand, hard eyes betraying the false kindness of her voice. "Do you go to school with Rachel."

"Yes, we're in the Glee Club together. How do you two know each other?" Santana asked shaking the other girls hand hard.

"We met volunteering together at the human society and dated a couple of years ago." Brooke said plainly. Smirking when the Latina became visibly irritated.

"That so?" Santana asked looking at Rachel.

"Yes that is so," Rachel said taking in the sight of an irritated Santana. "But we ended it because we made better friends."

"Oh well that sucks for you huh," Santana said looking and Brooke smugly.

"Indeed it does." Brooke said rolling her eyes. "Anyways Rachel it's been really good to see you, but I have to get back to work now."

"Oh yes of course," Rachel said swiping her debit card through the card reader. "We should catch up some time," she said as Brooke handed her the receipt.

"That sounds like a great ideal Rachel," Brooke said smirking at Santana.

Santana let a low growl leave her throat as she put a hand on the small of Rachel's back, practically marching the tiny girl out of the store. "Santana I can't help but notice you seem irritated," Rachel said as they started to load the bags up into the trunk of Rachel's Prius.

"No clue what your talking about Berry," Santana grunted, putting in the last bag and power walking away with the cart, trying to get her emotions under control. _Damn Santana chill the fuck out. It's not like you're dating Berry. Shit you're not even tapping that. Just go back and chill. She clearly said that she and that bitch hadn't worked out._ Taking a deep breath she opened the passenger door and crawled in buckling her seat belt and looking over to see a very confused Rachel staring at her expectedly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Santana asked casually crossing her arms.

"What just upset you?"

"Well shit Berry. I thought we were friends. It might have been nice to have a heads up that you didn't exactly bat for only one team."

At this Rachel let out a breath and rolled her eyes smiling a little. "In my defense San you never asked."

At that Santana knew she was caught and she exhaled a deep breath, finally calming down a bit. "You got me there. Why haven't you, you know come out or shit at McKinley."

Rachel let out a bark of laughter and slid the key into the ignition firing the car to life. "Santana I think I have enough of a target on my back at that school. I don't think adding bisexual to the mix would really help me out any."

"I guess that's true. But still I wouldn't expect you to hide that kind of shit."

"I'm not hiding it," Rachel snapped. "Like I said earlier you never asked and neither has anyone else. If someone did I would not deny my attraction to the same sex in the least."

"Oh…okay I get it." Santana said leaning back in her seat. "Sooooo she was kind of butch. Is that like your thing or something?" Santana said jokingly to lighten the mood.

Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes at this. "I don't really have a thing Santana. It is as simple as do I find this person attractive? And I found Brooke very attractive."

"Whatever," Santana said glaring out at the rain.

"Oh you're so precious when you're jealous." Rachel said laughing and pulling into the driveway.

"I'm Santana Fucking Lopez. I am never precious." Santana grumbled jumping out of the car and heading to the back of it.

"Really Santana you should take this has better news," Rachel said looping some groceries over her arm and turning to sway back to the door.

"Yah and why is that?" Santana yelled, eyes glued once again to her ass.

"Cause now you know you have a chance with me," Rachel said turning around and winking before entering the house.

A smile broke out on Santana's face and she looked at the spot Rachel had just occupied. "Fuck yah I do!" Santana gloated slamming the trunk and heading to the front door.


	11. Chapter 11: A Home Apart

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 11: A Home Apart<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>It was another two days of lounging around inside with the dogs watching movies before the rain finally cleared up, and both girls were incredibly pleased that it had. The other day after bringing in the groceries Santana had ran back to her house to grab some more clothes and had pretty much been camping out at Rachel's every since then. Every now and then the oddity of the their relationship tugged at the corner of her consciousness but she pretty much told it to shut the fuck up because she was having fun and at least she wasn't fucking bored all the damn time.<p>

The two had been being generally lazy, lying on the pullout bed in Rachel's couch and watching movie after movie out of Rachel's impressive collection that took up a wall and a half in the game room. Santana really couldn't think of a time she had been more comfortable in her life than she did those two days laying on the bed with the dogs and Rachel. They continued with the aimless conversation they had slipped into, adding a little flirtation every now and then whenever they could. It was basically really fucking nice.

But what was very fucking nice was when they woke up on the third day to the birds chirping and the sun beating down on Rachel's backyard. After a quick breakfast the girls had tossed on their bikinis and parked their asses on the lounge chairs next to the pool for an hour before jumping in.

They played around for a while before they got serious and began actually working out in the water. They pushed each other almost painfully at tines. Neither one wanting to be seen as the weaker swimmer out of the two. After nearly three hours of swimming they finally conceded that Santana was a much better swimmer when it came to speed, her cheerleader's body having been conditioned for years to release extreme bursts of energy. Rachel's tiny frame just couldn't allow her to swim as fast as the taller brunette and lost every single dash swim they competed in.

But when they started endurance swimming going back and forth, Santana quickly became winded after two or three turns, whilst Rachel who had been doing endurance training every morning for close to five years, killed at it. By five turns Santana would be gasping for breath as Rachel effortlessly passed her by lapping her two times over.

"All right damn Berry I give," Santana moaning flipping onto her back and floating in the water gasping lightly for air.

Santana just smirked and swam over to her flipping over as well and linking their arms to float next to each other. "Mmm this is nice," Rachel murmured closing her eyes and relaxing.

"Yes it is," Santana murmured back, her skin tingling from the pressure on her arm.

After about ten minutes Rachel felt them bump into the side and opened her eyes. Realizing they had floated into the shallow side she stood up getting out of the pool. "Where go?" Santana mumbled cracking open an eye.

"I'm going to go lay down on the lounge chair and sun. Come join me?" Rachel asked laying down on the chair. Santana nodded and swung her legs under herself getting out and sitting down on the chair while laying her hair over her shoulder to ring it out. "Santana?" Rachel asked softly not bothering to look up.

"Hmm," Santana replied simply still picking at her hair.

"Would you mind rubbing some lotion on my back. I don't want to burn," Rachel said innocently motioning to the lotion laying underneath her chair.

"You just want my hands on your body," Santana said smirking and grabbing the bottle.

"Can you blame me?" Rachel said softly flipping her hair out of the way.

Santana just smirked and flung a leg over Rachel straddling her ass and leaning forwards to untie her bikini top. Squirting the lotion into her hand she rubbed her hands together warm it up and began to slowly wipe the lotion over Rachel's back, pulling lightly on the skin on her sides to put a light pulling pressure on her breasts. Rachel moaned and then sighed, relaxing into Santana's hand. Santana leant forwards as she ran her hands down Rachel's arms blowing air onto the back of Rachel's neck sending a visible chill up the girl's back. Rachel let out a breathy moan and Santana smirked deciding that she should probably stop molesting the girl before she jumped her.

"I'm gonna go get a cold glass of lemonade would you like one?" She asked so close to Rachel's ear her lips ghosted across it with ever word.

"Yes please," Rachel squeaked out shakily.

Santana just laughed and hopped up off the girl, strutting towards the French doors. As she neared them she heard the phone ringing and turned back to the girl. "Hey Berry your home phone is ringing."

"Just let the machine pick up," Rachel called back lazily.

"Whatevs," Santana said strolling into the house. When she reached the kitchen she heard the Rachel's voice coming out of the machine and listened out of one ear as she fixed their drinks in case it was important.

**Hi you've reached the Berry household. I'm sorry but no one is available to answer your call. Please know that ever call is important to us though. If you'll simply leave your name, number, and a brief detailed message pertaining to what you are calling about, then someone will get to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a Berry Great Day!**

At this Santana rolled her eyes and took a sip of her lemonade before a deep male voice took over.

**Hey Sweetheart it's Dad. I was just calling to tell you that your father and I finally found a house. It is completely gorgeous right in the heart of downtown. Chicago is such a beautiful city. I can't wait till you see it. Anyways Sweetie the movers will be coming on Wednesday to get our things. Don't worry about packing or anything because they are getting paid good money to do that for us. Anyways Sweetheart I have to let you go now, we're about to go check out the school system here and see if it's up to snuff. Love you Sweetheart.**

By the time the recording was done Santana knuckles were white on the counter and her face was bright red. Her breaths were coming out short and she wasn't sure if she was having a panic attack or just extremely pissed. Rachel was moving. That much was fucking obvious. And it was obvious that shit was about to go down soon.

"Motherfucker!" She yelled out slamming her hand down on the counter before tearing out onto the patio where Rachel was still relaxing on the lounge.

"What took you so long San?" Rach said lazily opening an eye and then snapping them both open when she saw the furious Latina standing in front of her.

"What the fuck Manhands!" Santana yelled down at the girl angrily.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rachel said standing up and looking into the eyes of the fiery Latina. "And I told you not to call me that in my house or you could get out."

"Well I don't see the fucking problem with calling you anything I fucking want Treasure Trail seeing as this isn't going to be your goddamn house for much longer?"

At this Rachel face became even more possibly confused and she looked at the Latina like she had grown a head resembling Finn. "What are you talking about Santana?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Berry. The phone call was your father calling to say that they found a fucking house in downtown Chicago and he couldn't wait for you to see it. He also said the movers would be here on fucking Wednesday to pack up your shit. Jesus Christ Rachel, I know we're not best fucking bosom buddies but I figured you would have the fucking decency to tell me your were moving, or were you just going to wait till I showed up to a fucking empty house and text me."

Halfway through Santana's rant Rachel started to feel a headache forming behind her eyes painfully. Crossing her arms she pinched the bridge of her nose and waited for the Latina to finish yelling at her before she looked at her tiredly.

"Santana sit down," she said quietly sitting down on her own lounge.

"No fuck that Berry. Cat's out of the bag so you don't need to sit me down and make me understand."

"Goddamnit Santana Lopez will you just sit your stubborn ass down so I can explain to you that I'm not moving."

At this Santana's brow furrowed and she swayed in her spot for a second internally arguing with herself over whether she wanted to hear this or not. Finally her confusion and curiosity won out and she slammed her body down onto the lounge and looked at Rachel moodily. "Get to speaken then," she grunted crossing her arms.

Rachel took a deep breath and crossed her hands in her lap, her body shaking slightly from nervousness. Santana saw this and sighed putting a hand on Rachel's and raising her eyebrows. Rachel calmed down and cleared her throat.

"Santana have you ever seen one of my fathers? I mean not just since you and I have built a friendship. I mean like ever? Think back to the last few years of school."

Santana thought about it for a second trying hard to pull a memory of the two men she had only seen in a few photos out of her mind. She could visualize meeting or seeing at least once every other Gleeks parents except for Rachel's. Furrowing her brows she shook her head at the diva.

"My father's did not find a house for us to move into. They found a house for them to move into because they did not have enough room in the apartment they have been living in for the last three years in Chicago."

Santana's eyebrows rose to her head and she looked at Rachel in shock. "What exactly are you saying Rachel so we're both clear here."

"I'm saying that three years ago when I was fourteen, my father's moved to Chicago, and I stayed here." Santana was speechless. Really how do you respond to something like that. "The movers are coming to get the furniture out of their bedroom and to take the living room furniture because my Dad loves the couches in there."

Finally Santana found her voice and she looked up at the diva whose face was painted in worry and fear. "Rachel…how…I mean how does that even work? What about school? Your father said they were going to check the school district up there."

"Yah my Daddy is a lawyer. He specializes in public education defense. Like when a school gets sued or has any legal issues."

"But how does this work I mean at our school. What about permission slips and signing homework and shit like that?"

"I fax them any school work they need to sign and after they look it over I just forge their signature. And if I need permission slips signed or anything then I just have the school call them. They just think that my father's are always busy and I forget to get them signed."

Santana sat in silence for close to a minute contemplating the information she had just been given. Suddenly things seemed so much clearer to her. Not just the past few weeks of hanging out at Rachel's and not seeing her father's but everything else too. Shopping for groceries that would only last for one person with a little extra tossed in for Santana. Having a Glee party over here unsupervised with alcohol. Jesse, Finn, and Puck all making it into her bedroom with a closed door. Fuck she didn't even need to close her door.

And Rachel's personality made so much more since now than it ever had. No wonder she acted so mature all the time. She had been taking care of herself since she was fourteen. Of course she was fucking mature. She really didn't have a choice. And as for getting her own way and her lack of social skills she couldn't blame the girl if all she did was hang out around her house all the time alone with the dogs.

"Oh god the dogs," Santana muttered out looking at the three dogs panting on the pavement a few feet away from them. All three relaxing but constantly on alert for intruders.

"I'm not stupid," Rachel said. Breaking through Santana's thoughtless reverie. "I am aware that I am a young female living alone, and while I would hardly call this a bad neighborhood it never hurts to be prepared. As you've seen they are on constant alert around me and if someone were to put a hand on me they would attack."

"Rachel," Santana shook out looking at the tiny brunette who seemed to have aged in her mind tremendously. "This isn't right. You can't live alone. What…what caused this? What were they thinking leaving you here alone? I mean yah my dad isn't around much because of work, but he still fucking lives there at least. I see him occasionally. I takes care of the parent shit."

Rachel let out a deep sigh and wiped away the shimmer of a tear from her cheek. "I know it's not conventional Santana but it's all I've got."

"What caused this?"

"My father's love me. I know that. But I am big enough to admit that they regret having me. They did it because they wanted to prove to their parents and the world that they could have a normal family just like every other couple. And things were so great for a long time. I remember them being great. But somewhere along the line they just started getting bored with the whole living in Lima playing house thing. And they wanted out. They started traveling more for work. Leaving for longer and longer times until one day they came and told me that they were going to be staying in the city during the week and coming home on weekends…and then after a few months they just stayed in the city for good and only came home for the holidays. This was the first year they missed Christmas though." Rachel said hanging her head and sucking in a deep calming breath.

Santana was just completely blown away by the information she had just gathered. "I just don't know what to say," Santana murmured looking into Rachel's lightly shimmering eyes.

"There really is nothing to say Santana. This doesn't change anything. And while the situation might not seem ideal, I've grown…used to it. Kind of like how you get used to Ms. Sylvester's screaming or Noah's lewd behavior. And it's not all that bad really. It has it's perks like no bed time and no one telling me what I can and can't do. And quite frankly my father's carry around a high amount of guilt over the situation so I never am left for wanting when it comes to money."

"But Rachel this isn't something you should be used to."

"I know that Santana. But it's just something I am. And I know that I only have to…live this way for another year and then I'll be off to college."

"I just…it's just a lot to take in at once."

"I never really think about it, but I can see how it would be a little…difficult to understand."

"So basically this is your house."

"Yes it is, my father's paid it off last year and I plan to keep it in my portfolio until the housing market rebounds, and then use the money for an apartment in New York."

"What about the bills?"

"My fathers pay them all online."

"If something gets broken?"

"I have a very hefty bank account from them."

"What about stuff for yourself?"

"Well things like toiletries and food I take out of that as they would be paying for it if we lived together. But if you're referring to fun stuff like clothing and movies for that I have my own bank account. When my Grandmother passed away she left a very hefty sum of money to me."

"How hefty"

"Somewhere in the ballpark of 2.1 million dollars," Rachel choked out quietly.

"Oh holy shit Rachel!" Santana said jumping up. "You're fucking loaded. Like full on loaded. Why the hell are you staying in Lima? I would have blown off to New York by now."

"I would be lying if I didn't say the thought had crossed my arm, but the only way we get away with me living here alone while they are in Chicago is the fact that neither of my fathers or myself have any friends and the…well not being a traditional family in Lima Ohio means the neighbors don't come over for a cup of coffee ever."

"And you're just all okay with this?" Santana said gently moving to Rachel's lounger and putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Yes…no…I don't know. I haven't had time to really think about it in years. I'm not okay with the fact that I had to grow up when I was 14 and take care of myself. I'm not okay with the two men who I love most in the world don't love me back like I need them too. I'm not okay that for the past three years I have come home crying almost every day after school to an empty lonely cold house to sink down on my couch and drink water alone. But it could be worse. They could have stayed and hated it and we would all be miserable. They could have been abusive or given me up for adoption or a number of other things. And so no San, I'm not okay. But I'm not not okay. I'm just lonely." And with that the tears that had been threatening to fall down Rachel's face finally gave way and Santana pulled her into a tight hug.

Whispering soft reassurances into her ear she looked around the yard. To the loyal dogs that had been a surrogate family to the tiny girl for the last four years, to the pool and hot tub both paid for with guilt money, and then back to the tiny brunette shaking in her arms filled with a sense of loneliness that Santana had never realized anyone could share so strongly with her. Eventually Rachel's body stopped shaking and Santana realized she had cried herself to sleep. Standing up she pulled the tiny brunette into her arms and walked into the house cradling her gently and laying her down on the pullout couch before going and putting up the lemonade. Before she went back into the living room she glared at the answering machine before erasing the message and silently promising so was going to step up and fucking really be there for the tiny diva asleep in the other room. Because Rachel was fucking tiny, but she was badass. And Santana looked out for her fucking own.


	12. Chapter 12: Go On And Kiss The Girl

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 12: Go On and Kiss The Girl<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up about an hour later, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked at the girl lying on the bed opposite from her watching Jerry Springer and sipping a bottle of water. Feeling movement on the bed Santana craned her neck around to look at the brunette who was very cutely rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning widely.<p>

"Sleep good Sunshine?" Santana asked chuckling and handing her bottle of water to the disoriented brunette.

"Mhm," Rachel hummed yawning and throwing herself towards the end of the bed next to Santana as she took a few sips out of the water greedily.

"So how are you feeling?" Santana asked keeping an eye on the girl discreetly whilst turning back to the television.

"Like I cried myself to sleep," Rachel mumbled leaning her head on the girls shoulder.

"Well that's good I guess since you did and everything."

"What's Mr. Springer up to today?" Rachel asked changing the subject with a yawn.

Santana smiled and directed her attention to the television. "Well you see that big bitch that looks like Zizes? She is married to the big guy who looks like Karovsky, but she is here to tell him she is pregnant with his brother's baby."

"Which one is he?"

"The one that looks like Tron minus the fancy hoopty."

"Ah I can literally feel my intelligence level lowering."

"You got a better ideal Berry?" Santana asked flipping off the t.v. and rolling onto her back. Rachel moved to the side until the girl was adjusted and then lied her head on Santana's shoulder, snuggling into her side.

"Well Lopez, I figured now that the cat is out of the proverbial bag about my living arrangements, I would ask you to accompany me shopping as I need to find a new couch and loveseat for the living room unless you want to hang out on the floor from now on."

Santana looked over the side of the bed and scowled at the hard wood floor. "Nu uh. No me gusta, Santana Lopez doesn't do hard ass floors. Let's go get some comfortable ass shit we can sleep on."

"Okay," Rachel murmured yet neither girl made any effort to move out of their comfortable position. "Grump we have to move," Rachel muttered squeezing her eyes shut.

"Bitch I don't know what this We shit is. I can't fucking move until you release me. What are you part fucking snake?"

Rachel giggled and shifted till her mouth was flush against the girl's ear. "I don't know about being part snake, but I can control the muscles in my tongue independently," she whispered hotly, running her tongue up the not stock still girl's earlobe before hopping off the bed and heading for her purse. "You coming San?" She sing-songed to the still shocked Latina lying on the bed trying to cull the sudden warmth between her legs.

Snapping out of her state, Santana jerked up and raised an eyebrow to the Diva. Hopping off the bed she walked slowly to her, hips swaying, and eyes locking Rachel in place. Getting close to her she smiled seductively. "I'm not yet," she whispered.

"You're not yet what?" Rachel shook out.

"I'm not coming yet." Santana said smirking slipping past Rachel and out the door. _Oh yah I fucking rock_, she laughed to herself.

* * *

><p>An hour later and the girls were plopped down on what they gathered to be the most comfortable couch ever made. After sitting down on it fifteen minutes ago the girls had shown no signs of moving. Finally an irritated sales associate strutted over to them quickly, his polished shoes clicking on the floor.<p>

"Excuse me ladies, I'm sorry but I can't allow you simply loiter in here. You're going to have to buy something or move on."

Santana rolled her eyes and looked up at the flustered man. "Hey jackass. We're trying to figure out if we want to buy this couch or not."

"Oh is that so?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes that is what you call so. And I do not appreciate your attitude seeing as I am here making a serious purchase. Now if you will be so kind as to send over a different associate so I can ask some questions to someone with a professional manner to them I would be most appreciative." Rachel said looking at the man with a scary glint in her eye. He simply huffed and turned around stomping away from the girls.

"Growl fucking Berry, kitty has some claws huh?" Santana said nudging the girl.

Rachel simply smirked and dropped her hand behind the other girl, letting it push up under her shirt and then applying slight pressure with her nails down the Latina's back, making the other girl grunt and arch into her touch. "Kitty definitely has flaws Santana." Rachel said laughing as a much chirpier sales associate came up to them.

"Hello ladies, I was informed you were in need of some help."

"Yes we are," Rachel said standing and putting on her very best smile. "My name is Rachel Berry and I was interested in purchasing this couch and the matching loveseat. I just wanted to find out if the folding bed inside of it was just as comfortable."

"Oh no problem Ms. Berry we can pull it out for you right now," the associate said snapping his fingers and summoning two large men from no where.

Santana and Rachel stood to the side whilst it was opened and then promptly crawled into the middle of it curling up on next to each other. "Ay dios mio this fucking comfortable," Santana purred out slipping an arm over Rachel's side, smirking when the large movers froze on the spot and covered their crotches with their hats.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl's show but snuggled back into her anyways looking up at the sales associate. "Yes this is nice. Do you have this available in brown faux leather though."

"Yes ma'am," the sales associate chirped practically salivating at the sale he was positively about to make.

"Well in that case please sign me up," Rachel said smiling up at him.

"No problem Ms. Berry if you would like to wait here then I will go get the necessary paperwork."

"That sounds lovely," Rachel said stretching out in Santana's arms.

Turning on his heel the sales associate grabbed the leering movers by the shirts and drug them after him away from the girls. Santana laughed at the sight of the little petite man dragging them away and suddenly imagined Hummel doing the same to Karovsky and Azimo. That would be fucking priceless.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Rachel asked looking accusingly at the ex-cheerio.

Santana laughed and looked around them, "I was just thinking since we're all alone back here we could totally get a quicky in," she said smirking.

Rachel laughed and rolled out from under the girls arms, sitting up on the bed. "You are shameless Ms. Lopez," she said smiling.

"Eh if the shoe fits," Santana said joining her on the side of the bed. "Hmm so Quid Pro Quo Clarise. I have a question for you."

"Question away Dr. Lector," Rachel said folding her legs under her and looking at Santana.

"So you explained the school thing, but how do you handle like doctors visits and stuff? I mean like when you broke your nose what did you do?"

"That is where my years of acting abilities come in and I stall until the person either gives up, or one of my fathers has the time to make it there."

"And with your nose?"

"Well I stalled until the nose job part came up. Then it was obvious he didn't care where my parents were."

"Oh yah…"Santana said awkwardly remember the words she had said to the diva during that whole debacle. "About that…"

"No Santana it's fine. I know you apologize. I accept. Water under the bridge. But I have a question for you now. One that I have been wanting to ask you practically all year."

"Alright," Santana said a little hesitantly looking at the girl.

"Santana you are undeniable beautiful. Why on earth did you feel the need to get a breast augmentation?" Santana sucked in a deep breath and looked around the room sullenly, trying to blink back the tears that had quickly sprung to the ex-cheerios eyes so quickly. "Hey come on it's me, Berry," Rachel said sliding closer to the girl and putting a hand on hers.

Santana looked down at the hand and then back up to Rachel and sighed deciding that the diva had trusted her with a lot of personal things in the last few weeks. It was only fair that she reciprocate. "Okay," she started slowly looking back at their hands. "Rachel did you know my mother passed away when I was little?"

Rachel furrowed her brow and thought about the question before nodding her head a bit, "I think someone mentioned it to me once, but they didn't say what happened."

"Yah nobody really knows. I didn't go to school with anyone we know until I was ten years old and I don't really like to talk to about it."

"I'm sorry you don't have to…" Rachel started but was cut off by a look from Santana.

"I know I don't have to, but you've trusted me with shit you didn't have to so I'm gonna trust you. My mother died just like mother from breast cancer. It runs in my family like hardcore." As soon as she said that Rachel suddenly nodded knowing where this was going, but let the Latina continue on at her own pace. "My dad is like a cancer doctor. That is what he specializes in. It's actually how he met my mom. Last summer we decided that in the interest of being proactive I would have a full mastectomy."

At this Rachel's eyes widened and she gave the Latina a surprised look. "Santana why didn't you tell anyone about this? Ms. Sylvester wouldn't have moved you down to the bottom of the period then."

"Because that wasn't the whole truth," Santana said, wiping a tear off of her cheek. "Yes the decision to have mastectomy was me being proactive and shit about cancer. But the decision to move up a cup and half was because I was plain fucking insecure."

"How in the world could you be insecure," Rachel said honestly, squeezing Santana's hands in her own. "You're so beautiful Santana."

"But don't you get it Rachel?" Santana said, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "That's all I am to everyone. Just beautiful physically. A quick fuck for most. I have never had anyone love me, just for me you know. Love me and accept me for all my flaws and shit and just love me. Every singly relationship I have been in has been me being used either for sex or to make someone jealous. I figured maybe if I upped the anty someone who fell in love with my body could actually fall in love with me."

Rachel's whole body shook with rage at the thought of someone making the strong beautiful girl that she had come to admire and care so deeply for, feel so worthless that she had undergone surgery just to feel love. Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl and held her tight against her body.

"Santana Lopez I'm going to say this once and only once because after this I'm just going to show you daily. You are more than just a beautiful body. If anyone takes more than a few hours to really get to know you they would see someone who is loyal, sweet, and so smart it is unbelievable."

"Yah?" Santana asked shakily, leaning away from the girl and wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Hells yah," Rachel said giggling. "You're Santana Fucking Lopez after all."

"Fuck yah I am," Santana laughed, here voice husky with spent tears.

"Now come on, I think I see a chirpy little sales associate about to make a big commission," Rachel said pulling the Latina off of the bed. "Oh and Santana," she said shyly turning around and looking up at the girl nervously.

"Yah," Santana asked looking down into Rachel's deep chocolate eyes.

"I just have to say this, and you can do whatever you want with it. But I could fall in love with you so easily it's scaring me." Rachel said softly her eyes not leaving the Latina's face.

"Duly noted," the Latina managed to shake out looking down at the girl. _Come on and kiss the girl, uh-oh. Really? Disney songs right now Lopez? Focus damnit._

"Hello ladies here is all the paperwork…" the sales associate started to drone on taking Rachel's eyes away from Santana's and her attention as well.

"God one fucking minute more," the Latina grumbled under her breath earning her a smirk as Rachel slipped a hand into her own. _Fuck yah Lopez you rock. Who would of thought I'd be fucking chasing Berry like a dog on a bone? Bah what the fuck ever. All I know is she has got it going on and I really wish I had fucking seen this earlier on. Oh shit we're walking away now. _

"Alright Ms. Berry, everything seems to be in order, I talked to your fathers and the phone and they backed up your story about being unfortunately very busy at work. So all I need you to do is sign here and the couch and love seat will be dropped off on Thursday."

"Excellent," Rachel said smiling and shifting her other hand in Santana's whilst she signed the paperwork.

"You two have a very lovely day," the sales associate said skipping away to put in the paperwork.

"I think I just made his day," Rachel laughed looking at Santana. "Come on you, let's get out of here and go watch trash t.v. till our eyes fall out." Rachel said laughing and pulling a quietly blissful Latina after her. _Oh yah. Santana Fucking Lopez had it going on._


	13. Chapter 13: On The Team

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 13: On The Team<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>The week after buying the couch went rather smoothly. Neither girl had spoken about what Rachel had told Santana before they were interrupted by the sales associate. But they had stepped up their flirting an almost insane level over the days, each one trying harder and harder to get a rise out of each other by constantly flipping innuendos and using body language to communicate their attraction to each other.<p>

Santana had returned to her house for no less than four or five hours through the week. Each time to drag more of her stuff over to Rachel's and deposit into the girl's guest room. It was as if an unspoken agreement had been reached and acted out between them. Santana didn't want Rachel to be there alone no matter how badass Cerberus was, and Rachel just didn't want Santana to leave ever because for the first time in three years she didn't feel so damn alone.

Despite having the separate bedrooms the girls had turned the living room in to some sort of main camp and rarely left the confines of it or the kitchen, simply dragging a few dining trays in there and a couple dozen stacks of movies.

Santana was just returning from a trip to her house when she kicked closed the door and was greeted with the sight of Rachel passed back out on the couch bed. But the thing that really drew her attention was the fact that the girl's body was wrapped around the body pillow Santana used like a claw machine.

Smirking at this she sat down her things and started shuffling through her mail she had grabbed from the dining room table at her father's house, which felt slightly odd to say in her head but more natural that saying her house seeing as she was affectively squatting here now.

She opened a letter from McKinley informing them that school would start back up early this year on August 1st in order to give Sylvester time to recruit a fresh squad this year. Apparently she had gone crazy sometime during the summer already and dropped every single Cheerio off the squad, and now intended to make anyone who wanted to be on it try out again this year on the first of August. Santana considered trying out for a second but then looked at the tiny girl sleeping on her pillow she scoffed and tossed the twelve page attached cheerios application into the trashcan.

After that there was a letter addressed to her from the country club and she opened it because usually they sent good free shit. She was disappointed to see a letter instead of a coupon but read the first few lines, her face lighting up. Apparently the club and inducted a new policy of letting members bring a friend in to use the pool and golf coarse facilities. She became instantly giddy at that thought of dragging Rachel to the Olympic size pool at the club and really getting to test their abilities. Jumping on the bed she straddled the sleeping brunette and shook her awake.

"Well this isn't a horrible way to wake up but what the hell?" Rachel said grumpily up at the taller brunette setting her hands on the girl's hips.

"You just know you want to wake up every morning like this Berry don't deny it." Santana said laughing and shaking her hips a bit. "Now get your lazy ass up we're going swimming."

Rachel raised a brow and looked up at the brunette curiously, "seriously you woke me up to go swimming in my own pool Santana?"

"Fuck no I woke your grumpy ass up to go swimming in the Olympic size swimming pool at the country club. Apparently we're allowed to bring a friend now and your ass is the closest thing I've got to one," Santana said giggling and jumping off of the girl ruffling her hair a bit. "Now come on and make sure you put on a one piece. I don't want to have to kick anyone's ass for getting all rowdy."

"Oh but you're so undeniably attractive when you're being all possessive and territorial," Rachel said laughing and rolling off of the bed.

"Yah yah whatever!" Santana yelled from the guest room. "Move it Berry!"

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said laughing and running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"This is fucking amazing," Santana thought as she pulled herself swiftly across the water, taking a deep breath and flipping over in the water forcing herself back across the pool. Her muscles were aching in a deliciously satisfying way that she had not felt since Cheerios and she could practically feel the extra weight she felt she had gained dropping off in the pool around them.<p>

The girls had arrived at the pool about an hour and half ago and had spend a good thirty minutes warming up their bodies by stretching and doing a few quick exercises. Afterwards the girls had taken to the water instantly getting into the competitive mode quickly. They had gone back and forth testing and beating each others weaknesses with a fair amount of friendly teasing that had ended with an all out water fight only halted when a life guard had yelled at them to act their ages. Santana had simply stuck her tongue out at him, but had pretty much melted when Rachel had told her not to stick that tongue out unless she had planned to use it.

After that they had split up, each going off to swim in their own little worlds, taking advantage of the giant swimming pool to work more on their perspective strengths. Santana had been stopping every few minutes to calm her body before shooting across the water, slipping through it like a shark and looking just as dangerous.

A couple of lanes over Rachel was propelling herself across the pool completing her tenth run and the girl had barely started to breath hard. Santana couldn't help but imagine the stamina the girl would have in the bedroom and grinned wildly to herself as she hit the wall and pulled herself out of the water.

Reaching behind her she cracked open a bottle of Gatorade and pulled open a second bottle as she saw Rachel head back to her. The girl pulled herself out of the pool fluidly and perched next to Santana, gladly accepting the opened bottle of Gatorade and raising her eyebrow in thanks.

"So we're kind of badass," Santana said looking out at the expansive water and grinning joyfully. "Like serious fucking watch out Olympics, our asses are coming for you."

"Seeing you at the Olympics would be amusing," Rachel said laughing heartily when she imagined the sponsors the girl would pick up.

"Oh yah what's that supposed to mean huh Berry?" Santana asked her tone playfully.

"I'm just saying Santana that to compete in the Olympics you have behave in a certain way. I have a feeling you screaming "Boo-Ya Bitches" on the Podium would disqualify you unfortunately."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the imagery and shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? I'm a fucking badass," she said cockily taking a sip of her drink, which she promptly blew out her mouth when she hear the booming voice of Coach Beiste bark out her and Rachel's last names.

Both girls unable to fight the years of conditioning a student gets in regards to teachers were on their feet instantly, running towards the tall female couch that was standing a few feet away from them holding a clipboard and a stopwatch.

"Good afternoon Coach Beiste how are you doing today Ma'am? Santana and myself are just out enjoying the swimming pool…"

"Lopez can you kindly calm her down."

Santana looked up at the large woman for a second before she realized what the woman was talking about with the familiar voice of a nervous Rachel pervaded her ears. "Whoa Rachel chill," she said quickly slipping her hand into Rachel's and squeezing. "Sorry Coach she gets excitable." Rachel for her part just nodded apologetically moving a little behind Santana.

"It's cool I get it. Ya'll aren't in any trouble. I was watching you two swim and I have got to say I am more than impressed. Do you two realize at all how talented ya'll are?" Beiste said crossing her arms and looking down at the girls.

"Hell yah we do. I kick ass at any run under two hundred meters and Rachel is like a fucking energizer bunny with the shit over two hundred that takes endurance."

"What she said," Rachel agreed just nodding up at the meaty coach.

"Lopez I timed you on the Fifty Meter Freestyle and you did it in under twenty-seven seconds. That is more that just kicking ass. That is kicking ass and taking names and riding the bull home. And Berry I timed your fifteen hundred meter freestyle as well. You did that in under seventeen minutes. That is amazing. You would of blown that damn bunny away with a sawed off."

Santana greedily sucked up the praise and she looked to her side discreetly where Rachel looked just as excited to bask in the glory as she was. Turning back to the Coach she sized her up a little impatiently. "All right so we really really fucking rock. What is the point Coach?"

"The point is I want you two on the swim team."

"I'm sorry we have a swim team?" Rachel asked finding her voice at the mention of something she was not aware of.

"We do now," Beiste said smiling down at the girls. "After Sylvester mussed up her Cheerios season so bad they school board decided to stretch some of her budget out to different sports. Football, basketball, and volleyball got the majority of it, but after the country club volunteered the use of their pool the school stretched a little more for a swim team."

"That is certainly exciting Coach Beiste and I can't speak for Santana but I'm not sure if I can pledge my time to it. This is our last year of Glee and we really want Nationals this time."

"Yah Coach," Santana said nodding unsure of the situation. "I mean that's great and all but I don't know if that would work."

"Look girls can I be upfront with you?" At this both Rachel and Santana looked at each other and nodded hesitantly at the coach. "I've been watching you two the whole time you two have been here today and I have to say that I have never in the year that I have know you two seen ya'll act as happy and unreserved as I witnessed ya'll out there. Lopez with all due respect you're a bitch at school."

"No offense taken Coach, I keeps it real."

"And Berry, you're an awesome singer, but you sent a girl to crack house."

"Oh my god one time." Rachel mumbled hotly under her breath. "I get what you're saying."

"You do?"

"Yes Coach, you're pointing out that the attitudes Santana and myself portray at school are different from the ones you witnessed earlier."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And you know what? I get it. High School is hell. I went through it myself. I was a big awkward kid who was never happy because I let myself get stuck in the position of the big awkward kid. I never broadened my horizons and so I never let anyone see something different in me. And you two are stuck there too. I'm giving you the chance to get out of your comfort zones and put your efforts into something you're not know for. Something no one in this school is know for. You're not having to live up to any expectations at all. You're setting the expectations. I think you two could reinvent yourselfs and make a difference in that school. I know that the place would be better if the Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez I saw in that pool were walking around the halls."

Santana and Rachel listened to the Coach silently, both nodding thoughtfully at her impassioned plea. Looking at each other they had a silent conversation that Beiste tried hard to interpret.

_I think she might be right Santana._

_ I know she is right, but do we really wanna do this shit?_

_ It might not hurt to try. And maybe it would make it easier for us._

_ It might or it might not. People just aren't going to accept us…whatever we are without a fight._

_ Maybe this could be some ammunition then. I think I want to try this. I'm tired of being Rachel Berry._

_ Hey I fucking like Rachel Berry._

_ You're biased. You just want to get into my pants._

_ Not true I want up your shirt too. _

_ Shameless._

_ So do you wanna do this shit._

_ Yes…I do?_

_ Alright then it's fucking on like Donkey Kong._

"Coach Beiste, Santana and myself and thought it over and have decided that we would love to join the maiden year of the swim team as long as we can be assured it won't interfere with Glee." Rachel said holding onto Santana's hand tighter.

"There is no problem there girls. I made sure when I scheduled it that it wouldn't interfere with any of the major school clubs or teams."

"Well in that case we're in."

"Lopez?"

"Oh yah totally down with it." Santana said looking up from their intertwined hands excitedly.

"All right. Regular tryouts are going to be on the first Saturday after school begins. Can I count you two to take over the helm has captains?"

"Proudly," Rachel said smiling widely and leaning into Santana.

"Hell yah," Santana said wrapping an arm around Rachel.

"All right sounds like a deal. Show up at my office the first day of school about an hour before school starts and we'll go over the details." Beiste said turning around and walking away only to stop and turn around. "And I'm more curious that a raccoon with it's paw stuck in a log, cause he saw something shiny. You two ladies planning on tell this school about…whatever this is?" She asked motioning her pen between the two of them.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other shyly, both sizing up the other one's reaction to the question. When Santana realized that Rachel was silently turning the decision over to her she turned and looked at the couch proudly smiling. "Hell yah, can't have the losers at that school chasing after my girl."

"Good job Lopez," Beiste said smiling sincerely. "You two make an oddly cute couple." She said waving before walking off and calling over her shoulder, "Remember first day of school my office early."

"Yes ma'am!" Rachel called after her smiling widely. "So…" she said coyly stepping away from Santana.

"So what?" Santana asked playfully following the girl with her eyes.

"So I'm your girl now huh?"

"Sure as hell are," Santana said cockily putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmm…I like that," Rachel said smiling before walking over to their belongings. "Now come one and get your girl home. She's starving!" And with that Rachel slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and sauntered past the Latina smiling widely.

"You're wish in my command Babe," Santana said following after the girl happily.

"Babe?" Rachel asked curiously as Santana fell into step beside her.

"Yep Babe," Santana said pulling the duffel bag off Rachel's shoulder adding it to her own.

"Santana Lopez that is by far the best nickname you have ever given me." Rachel said her eyes twinkling.

"Yah well it's something I obviously should have been calling you for years."

"True that," Rachel said chuckling and grabbing Santana's free hand.

Santana just smiled widely to herself as they headed through the parking lot towards her car. _Oh hells yah I'm a fucking Pimp. I don't even give a shit that I'm smiling like a maniac right now. It is so fucking on._


	14. Chapter 14: No Fireworks

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 14: No Fireworks<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>It would be safe to say that Santana was freaking the fuck out. It had been two weeks since the day at the country club and their relationship was stalled where it had been. Balancing precariously on the edge between dating and just really close highly physical flirty friends who spent the night together every night. She knew that Rachel was waiting for her to be the one to tip it and she wanted to be the one to tip it too. But for some reason she just hadn't been able to seal the deal yet and it was starting to aggravate the fuck out of her.<p>

She had thought about it for hours last night after Rachel had gone to sleep. As sappy as the shit sounded she had seriously watched the girl curled up on her side sleep for like three hours mulling over their relationship.

She wasn't scared about it in the least because she was Santana Fucking Lopez, which meant she wasn't scared of fucking anything.

It definitely wasn't the fact that she had a thing for Rachel Berry. She had thought that had been in it for all of like ten seconds before she told herself to shut the fuck up because Rachel Berry was pretty fucking cool once the girl chilled the fuck out a bit.

She also didn't give a shit what the idiots at McKinley were gonna gave to say about it because honestly she would kick each and every person square in the face if they had a problem with it. And god help the motherfucker who thought about taking their shit out on Rachel, because they were seriously gonna get fucked up.

She had thought about how this all had come about. Only a month had really passed since the two had started hanging out and she was a bit apprehensive that it would be jumping the gun a bit to start up something with the diva. But then said Diva had let out the most adorable little contented sigh and snuggle further into Santana's side and she realized that most definitely was not an issue.

She didn't want to but she let her thoughts wander to Brittany for a while. Thinking of the girl still hurt her, but the all encompassing ache that had been there four weeks prior had dissipated in a major way. It was not taken up with a happy light feeling she got whenever she thought about Rachel. It felt good and simple and just plain amazing to be with the girl, and she could now admit that any relationship with Brittany would have been probably doomed because of all the shit that had gone down in their share past.

And then at three a.m. it had hit the Latina. She fucking wasn't waiting for anything. She liked Rachel. Rachel liked her. The only thing they were waiting for was Santana to stop being an idiot and claim the girl.

She had gone to bed smiling her ass off. But now she was awake and it was mostly a freaking out feeling. Because she had a plan set like a minute after she had woken up and damnit if she wasn't fucking doubting the shit out of it right now.

"Why so Serious?" she heard Rachel grumble from beside her and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Just thinking."

"Bout what."

"Epic shit I assure you."

"Oh okay," Rachel said sitting up and stretching her body out like a cat.

"Hey Babe," Santana said, the endearment now customary between the two, though she never missed the way Rachel smiled a little at it every time.

"Yah San," Rachel said turning around looking down at her.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Um…Monday?" Rachel said smiling down at her.

"No I mean the actual date," Santana said laughing sitting up in the bed.

"It is either July third or fourth if memory serves me correctly."

At this you get a devilish smile on your face. "It's July fourth."

"Okay…" Rachel said looking at you a little worried. "Why is your scheming face on Santana Lopez."

"It's good scheming I promise." Santana said smiling and jumping out of bed.

"Alright what are you scheming that is good?"

"Do you like fireworks?"

"Like the actual exploding one? Yah I love them. They are beautiful!" Rachel said her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Great! In that case Rachel Berry…would you go out with me tonight?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Rachel asked obviously trying to beat down the extreme over excitement in her voice.

"Yes I am asking you out on a date."

"A world of yes Santana," Rachel said looking at her smiling widely.

"Fucking awesome I'm glad you said that or I was gonna gave to like fireman carry you out on one anyway" Santana said doing an inzone dance in her head. "In that case I have to go."

"Okay…wait what? Go where?" Rachel asked quickly breaking out of her dreamy happiness.

"I have to go get shit ready for out date Babe. It's cool I'll be back to pick you up at like six, and we're lazy and slept all morning so that is in like four hours," Santana said pointing at the clock.

"Well okay," Rachel pouted lightly crossing her arms. "Since you're leaving to go make some grand romantic gesture I gather I will excuse you for the afternoon. But I feel it is prudent to inform you I might have developed a bit of a co-dependency issue over the last month towards you."

Santana laughed at this and went over to Rachel wrapping her arms around her shoulder. "It's okay mi ángel, the only reason I'm not flipping is out is because I have had a few hours to get used to the ideal of like leaving your presence for longer than it takes to shower."

"Just think," Rachel mumbled into Santana's abs. "If our relationship continues to progress as beautifully it had, eventually we won't even need to separate for showers."

Santana felt her face flush red and she bit her bottom lip to keep a moan from sneaking out, "Ay dios mio babe you're just a tease." She said smiling down at the girl.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Rachel said grinning up at her. "Now leave. I am admittedly high maintenance and need the proper time to obsess over and over analyze every moment leading up to six p.m. Speaking of which, what would be appropriate attire for this date?"

"Just dress comfortably babe. And bring a jacket in case it gets cool."

"Done and done," Rachel said as she kissed Santana's abs and pushed her away. "Now go."

Santana had jogged out the door with a huge smile plastered to her face as she hopped over the door of her car and slid behind the wheel. "All right Rachel Berry prepare to see fucking fireworks." She said throwing the car in to reverse and peeling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Santana walked up to the door at exactly six on the dot and stared at the door for a second unsure of what do. She stopped knocking after their like first week of hanging out and had pretty much been living with the girl for the last fucking month. Should she just go in the door? No because she was going for the romantic shit that girls like Rachel liked. But girls like Rachel also waited upstairs for a minute or two allowing the parents enough time grill the suitor into the ground and her parents where made of epic fail. She didn't realize how long she had been standing their like an ass until she felt her phone vibrate in her pants. Pulling it out she laughed at the new text.<p>

**From Babe:  
>Stop standing in front of my door and come on in. I'll be down in a second.<strong>

Smirking to herself she opened the door and walked into the living room setting down her purse. Instantly she was surrounded by the dogs who acted as if she had left a year ago not just a few hours ago. She almost burst out laughing when Charlie put a paw on each of shoulders and looked her dead in the eye, growling a bit.

"Oh buddy is this my warning to have her home by midnight?" She asked scratching him behind the ear. The giant dog growled again as if to confirm they understood each other and then moved in for a sloppy kiss. "Uh uh Buddy no me gusta!" Santana yelled throwing herself away from the dog.

"Awe he just wants some action Santana. Can't blame a dog for trying." Rachel said from where she had been spying on the cute scene from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ha ha," Santana said pushing them away and standing up. Looking over at Rachel she felt her pulse quicken in anticipation of tonight and the fact that Rachel was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking fucking amazing and all for her. "You look beautiful Babe," she said walking up to Rachel and holding out her hand.

"You clean up pretty well yourself San," Rachel said grabbing her hand and looking up at the girl. "Now let's go. I want romance."

"You got it babe," Santana said laughing and pulling the girl out the door behind her.

The drove in Santana's car for the next half hour, driving out of the city until they were surrounded by rolling farm country. Rachel managed to stay mostly quiet the entire time, singing softly along with the music on the radio and commenting on the scenery they passed. Santana was grateful because she was worried the girl was going to spend the entire ride questioning their destination.

Finally Santana saw a familiar dirt road and pulled her car onto it slowly. She drove at a slower pace for the next thirty minutes because they were on a one lane road, it was getting darker, and there was no way she was going to risk either of her babies at this point. After a couple of minutes the farm gave way to a forest that started winding up a small mountain. At last they pulled up to a small overlook and Rachel put the car into park and turned it off, smiling widely at a very confused Rachel.

"Uno momento Babe," Santana said jumping out and running over to a post next to the railing in front of the over hang and opened a metal box. Looking back at Rachel she flipped a switch and all the trees around them lit up with small white lights, giving the place an angelic glow.

Walking back over to the car she opened the trunk and grabbed a blanked and a picnic basket and smiled at a shocked Rachel smugly before tossing the blanket down on the ground and setting the picnic basket down on it. Moving back over to the car she pulled out a portable IHome from the backseat and sat it on the hood of the car pressing play and smiling as soft jazz music started playing.

Finally she walked around to the passenger side and opened the door holding her hand out to Rachel. "Rachel Berry, will you dance with me?" She asked eyes twinkling down at the dazed girl. Rachel simply nodded her head and lifter her hand to be pulled out of the car.

Leading her over to the IHome she flicked a button again and Celine Dion started singly softly about love going on forever. Putting her arms around Rachel's waist she swayed in place softly with the girl, staring down into her shimmering eyes.

"You okay," she asked softly wiping away a tiny tear that had threatened to spill over.

"Happy tears," Rachel managed to shake out smiling up at the Latina.

"Bet you didn't know epic romance was in my repertoire of skills huh?" Santana said smirking lightly at the girl whose hands were resting softly on her shoulders.

"Santana this is honestly the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Even if after tonight we never go anywhere in our relationship, this night will always stay in my heart."

"Babe I hope you have a shit ton of room in there because this is just the beginning," Santana said softly.

"Don't break my heart Santana Lopez," Rachel said laying her head against the taller girl's chest.

"Not for all the tea in China mi precioso," I said kissing the top of her head slowly. "How bout's we get our eats on?" I asked motioning towards the picnic spread.

"That sounds excellent," Rachel said allowing me to grab her hand and drag her over to the blanket.

We sat and talked quietly in gentle tones for the next thirty or so minutes. Both of us seemingly afraid to ruin the moment by raising our voices out of this little world of ours. I was popping a strawberry in my mouth when I looked over and saw Rachel sitting her with eyes closed chewing on her bottom lip in concentration.

"Penny for your thoughts babe?" I asked putting a hand softly on her knee.

She smiled down at the hand and wrapped it up in hers bringing it up to her mouth and dropping a light kiss on her knuckles. "I was just thinking about hour surreal all of this is. Just a month ago…well we didn't know anything about each other outside of the personalities we show everyone at McKinley. If someone came up to me after Nationals and said oh yah by the way, by the beginning of July Santana Lopez is going to be the most important person in your life, I would have kindly given them a fifteen minute long speech on drug abuse."

Santana laughed at that hard, because yah she could totally see the girl getting all into her righteous anger. Moving to sit over next to the girl she slipped an arm around her. "I know what you're talking about Babe. In all truthfulness I actually had a Rachel Berry Voodoo Doll made the day after Nationals by my crazy aunt."

"Well that explains the pain in my back at least," Rachel said smirking.

"All I'm saying is look. Yah this is unexpected. But it was just a series of events that turned out to be fucking awesome. It was like the cosmos are some shit realized that we would make a badass couple the second we got away from all that McKinley bullshit."

"And when we get back?" Rachel whispered, her voice wavering a bit.

"And when we get back we're going to fucking rule that place and anyone who has a problem is going to find themselves sunk at the bottom of the Lima Aquifer."

"I'm very needy Santana. I also need to control things. And I'm very high maintenance. And while you've seen a more relaxed me, I'm afraid that when school starts I'm going to revert back to that attitude even though it's the last thing I want to do with you."

"And I'm a bitch Babe. I hurt people when I get scared. And I lash out when I'm insecure. And you've seen a more chilled the fuck out me. And I'm afraid to that when school starts back I'm going to do the same thing you're afraid of. But we're not going to let that that happen because we know about it and can stop it." Santana said wrapping the girl up in her arms.

"How do we stop it?"

"Whenever you start to feel like you're losing control of yourself in front of me and you feel that familiar personality taking hold because you're scared or unsure, I want to you to look me dead in the eyes and tell me "I'm lonely San." And I will do the same thing if it starts to get to me. And that will be like code for us to chill the fuck out and get away from whatever the hell is causing it. Deal?"

"That sounds really brilliant actually," Rachel said smiling up at the girl.

"Alright," Santana said looking down and her watch before jumping up and running over to flip off the overhead white lights. "Follow me," she said pulling the girl up and back over to the car opening the passenger side door and guiding her into her seat. Running around to the other side she hopped over the door and slung an arm coolly around Rachel's shoulders, looking expectedly at the sky in front of them.

After a few seconds Rachel cleared throat about to ask San what they were waiting for when the scream of a firework broke through the silence and a ball off blue flames crackled dramatically across the sky, after a second of dramatic silence the sound of dozens of fireworks screaming across the sky reached them followed by the sky lighting up every possible color available. They shot across the darkened sky like jets, lighting up the girls eyes brightly as their eyes twinkled brightly.

Santana looked down at the girl at the same time that Rachel looked up at her and the girls stared into each others eyes for a long minute. Having a silent conversation as the world exploded around them.

_I like you.  
>I Like you too.<br>I'm falling in love with you Rachel Berry..  
>And I'm falling in love with you Santana Lopez.<br>Don't break me.  
>Don't hurt me.<br>I'm going to kiss you now.  
>If you don't I think I might die.<em>

Finally Santana leant forwards and pressed her lips softly against Rachel's, letting out a pathetic whimper. Rachel mewled from deep in her throat and wrapped a hand softly around Santana's neck as the girl pulled her deeper into the kiss, running her tongue softly along Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel moaned and pushed her body into the Latina's softly, completely surrendering herself as Santana rested a hand on the girl's tiny waistline and protectively covered the girl's body with her own.

They didn't see fireworks, instead they stopped seeing them. They stopped hearing them. They couldn't feel the distance warmth on their cheeks, and they could smell or taste the faint tint of black powder in the air.

Everything stopped except for that kiss. They could only feel their bodies pressed against each other. They could only hear the soft moans and whimpers they were both letting out softly. They only tasted each others warm lips and they could only smell each others scents. And even thought their eyes were closed all they could see was the starting of what they were positive in that moment was going to be an amazing future together.

When they finally broke apart they simply stared into each others eyes, both of them breathing heavily from the weight of the kiss.

"Rachel will you please be my everything," Santana asked softly, trying her damnedest to not break the spell that had fallen over them.

"Santana, I would honestly be whatever you wanted me to be as long as every time we kiss I feel like that."

"Your wish is my command," Santana said sighing and pulling the girls head to her shoulder to watch the rest of the fireworks show.

She was Santana Fucking Lopez and she had never been this happy in her entire life. And that fucking kicked ass.

* * *

><p>Thanks everyone for commenting on this! Seriously the more you pump up my ego the faster I seem to write.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15:One Big Fuckin Rainbow Family

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 15: One Big Fucking Rainbow Family<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana woke up the morning after the most epic night of her life to date feeling exceptionally warm and safe. And slightly trapped. Not in the 'Oh my god I'm dating Rachel Freaking Berry' trapped way. No she felt literally trapped in place. Lifting her head up she surveyed the situation, trying to understand what he hell was holding her down to the bed.<p>

She smirked to her right side where Rachel was lying pretty much on top of her body. An arm and leg slung over her midsection, and a mess of brunette hair on her shoulder sending a tickle of warm breath over neck steadily, her tiny body trapping Santana's right arm under the girl. In between the two girls, Amy had somehow managed to wiggle her tiny body into a crack and her wet nose was the only thing visible, poking out slightly from under Rachel's stomach.

Rolling her head to her left she was met with Derrick who was in a complete utter lack of shame, was rolled over on his back arms and legs splayed open wide. His weight leaning on her trapping her left arm under his body. Every few seconds the Doberman twitched in his sleep chasing what was probably one of the neighborhood stray cats in his sleep.

Lifting her head up slightly she located the last and heaviest weight of the lot. Charlie was lying across her legs like she was his own personal lounge. His head was wresting heavily on her lower stomach and the rest of his massive body was straddling her legs. She shifted her feet a bit to try to work some feeling into them and the giant dog opened his eyes and fixed her with what she was certain was a patented Berry glare.

Lying her head down on the pillow she smiled in spite of the situation and let out a contented sigh, allowing her to mind wander to a future where she woke up the same way for the rest of her life, with the added addition of one or two dark haired children thrown into the mix.

Shifting her body slightly she stared down at the sleeping girl peacefully, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. She could totally fucking get used to this for like fucking ever.

She had been lying there for close to thirty minutes just drinking in the serene scene until she felt warm lips being placed softly against her neck and let out an embarrassingly pleasurable mewl. Devastatingly slow the lips began to travel up her neck until dark sleepy eyes appeared over her cheek, smiling dreamily as she worked the lips towards Santana's mouth. Placing a soft kiss against them she could feel Rachel smile into the kiss and she felt her heart get impossibly warmer.

"Good morning beautiful," Rachel husked out against her lips softly.

"Mmm good morning Babe." Santana said smiling into the resumed feather light kisses.

"We should probably get up soon if we want to get in a good practice today," Rachel murmured gently, her forehead resting on Santana's.

"Or you know we could just lay here for like fucking ever," Santana said smiling up at the tiny girl.

"Ooh that is unbelievable tempting," Rachel replied tranquilly. "This is still so surreal I'm afraid that if I actually get up and move it might all disappear."

"Never gonna happen," Santana said kissing the girl chastely. "You're not getting rid of me Babe."

"Well that's good seeing as I just got you," Rachel said sitting up and dislodging a disgruntled Amy from underneath her. "Oh hello," Rachel said gathering the tiny dog up in to her arms. She giggled when she saw the two much bigger dogs trapping Santana underneath their bodies and smirked at the Latina. "Who would have thought big bad Santana would be waking up one morning under a Berry family blanket?"

"In my opinion everyone should have fucking thought about it, and then they should have informed my ass how good this would feel." Santana said slowly moving away from Derrick and slipping her legs out from under Charlie.

Rachel leaned over and kissed her smiling widely. "I think I could kiss you forever Beautiful," she said cupping the girl's cheek in her hand.

"That's what I'm talking about," Santana said smirking and stretching her body to return blood flow to her arms and legs. "So Babe, hows about we get all woken up and shit, go grab some coffee, and then go hit up the pool?"

"That sounds like a marvelous ideal," Rachel said lying the Min Pin back on the bed and rolling off it gracefully.

"Alrights girlfriend, lets get to it then," Santana laughing rolling of the bed and padding towards the guest room stretching the last bit of sleep out of her body.

* * *

><p>Two hours and two heroic cups of coffee later and the girls were standing by the giant swimming pool stretching out their muscles and talking about their plans for the evening. "It's such a nice day out," Rachel said stretching to her right side. "I kind of want to take the babies to the park later and let them run around. I haven't taken them out like that in a long time and I feel like a horrible mother."<p>

"Oh those poor abused animals," Santana said rolling her eyes. After just a few days of knowing them, it was blatantly aware to Santana that the three dogs were horribly spoiled by the tiny diva. Each one was treated to a weakly trip to the groomer and the combined cost of their Science Diet food could probably feed a small country for a year.

"Hey now woman. I like you but I'll still cut you when it comes to my babies." Rachel said playfully, but then added in a quieter voice. "They're all I've had for so long."

"Don't worry Babe." Santana said smiling at the fiery singer. "As far as I'm concerned those three dogs should be eating veal off of golden platters for all they've done for you."

"And don't you forget it," Rachel said kissing the Latina on the tip of her nose before sauntering off smiling at the girl over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am," Santana laughed turning around and walking to her lane.

Pulling her goggles on snuggly against her face, Santana stretched her muscles once more before diving lithely into the sparkling pool. To tell the truth she was more fucking excited about this swim team thing then she ever had been about Cheerios. She was really loving what the summer of swimming had done to her body, tightening her muscles back up beautifully and burning off the junk food binge she had gone on after that night with Brittany. Plus she knew that she wouldn't have Sylvester swooping around like a large overgrown bat at odd hours of the night forcing her to drink liquid charcoal.

Bringing her arm over her head she glanced Rachel in her peripheral vision slicing through the water smoothly. After identifying their strengths the girls had decided to challenge themselves by tackling their weaknesses. For the last two weeks they had been swimming almost daily, starting off with stretching and warming up their bodies and then started swimming for the first hour working on their perspective runs. Santana pushing her body to go faster and Rachel to go further.

After an hour and change of doing this the girls caught each others eyes on an outstroke and silently agreed to take a break. Rachel reached the end with their stuff first and was already knocking back a Gatorade with one hand and holding an opened bottle for Santana in the other. Santana pulled herself up onto the ledge and kissed the girl on the cheek in thanks whilst grabbing the opened drink and chugging it back greedily.

"I think I've improved my time," Rachel said, her voice a bit shaky from the excursion she had put on her body.

"I totally fucking rocked my times into the deep end," Santana said gleefully screwing the lid back onto her bottle and setting it in the open duffle behind them.

Rachel nodded at the girl and closed up her own bottle first before slipping back into the pool. "So…you want to do me first or should I do you first?" Rachel asked smirking devilishly up at the Latina.

Santana rolled her eyes and waded over to the brunette with an absolutely wolfish look to her eyes. "You should probably do me first Babe, because when I'm done with you, you're going to be walking funny tomorrow." Rachel's eyes closed for a second and she bit her bottom lip, blushing wildly whilst nodding in agreement. _Oh god I fucking rock, _Santana said laughing to herself.

For the next thirty minutes the girls worked on improving Latina's endurance through several breathing exercises and the help of the endless pool located a the end of the Olympic pool. Finally her body couldn't take it any longer and Santana let her body relax and be pushed out into the main pool by the current. Rachel laughed at her girlfriend's jelly like appearance and poked her side smirking. "My turn," she said teasingly.

"You're so going down," Santana said pushing her self up and after the diva.

In a flip of earlier the girls worked on Rachel's speed, going over techniques to limit resistance on her body and push off the wall more efficiently until the girl got them right. After almost another half hour the Diva let her body relax and pulled herself back up on the wall to suck up the rest of her Gatorade.

"We're fucking awesome," Santana said plopping down next to her and sliding an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Eloquently put Beautiful," Rachel said laughing and hauling her body up of the tile. "Now come on Lovely. There are three dogs at home with our names on them waiting for a walk."

"You're wish is my command," Santana said pulling her body up and tossing the duffel over shoulder, grinning as she watched Rachel's ass all the way to the car.

* * *

><p>After taking quick showers to wash themselves of the chlorine and changing into more appropriate clothing the three excited dogs exited the house trailing the girls along behind them.<p>

"Do they know where the hell they're going?" Santana asked untangling Charlie's legs, yet again from Amy's thin leash.

"Oh yah they know exactly where they are heading," Rachel said laughing as the dogs bounded happily ahead of them. Crossing the street the dogs went tearing into the park, stopping every few minutes on the drop of a dime right in front of the girls. Finally after ten minutes of walking through the park they made it to the large fenced in dog park and released them to run around and play with the lone Black Labrador that was running towards them in excitement.

Santana sat down on a bench and casually looked around the park for the owner of the Lab. Her breath caught when she saw the bulky frame of David Karovsky sitting on a bench on the other side of the park with his back turned to them. The boy was obviously crying and Santana felt a pang of sympathy.

"He looks like he is in a lot of pain." Rachel said softly over her shoulder, eyes trained on the boy.

"He's in the closet," Santana sighed leaning back against Rachel who had moved directly behind her and started playing absentmindedly with her hair.

Rachel sighed in a way that made Santana realize the girl had already known or at least suspected what was troubling the jock. "I figured as much. It certainly explains a lot of his behavior towards Kurt and Myself."

"That it does," Santana sighed out warring internally whether or not to go try to offer comfort to the boy. Rachel of course being the kind of person she is made the decision for her and patted her on the shoulders before walking around the bench and extending her hand to the Latina. Santana sighed and looked up at the tiny brunette. "You're entirely to nice for you own good Rachel," she said taking the offered hand and standing up.

"I know…but if I wasn't than where would we be?" Rachel asked squeezing her hand softly.

"Ain't that the fucking truth," Santana groaned out and pulled the girl back to her. "You know there is a good chance he is not going to want any help we're about to offer him right. He will probably throw it back in our faces."

"That's true," Rachel said letting out an exasperated sigh and running a hand through her dark tresses. "But I'll guess we're just have to throw it right back huh?"

"Guess so," Santana said resigned to what lay ahead as she started walking slowly across the dog park hand in hand with Rachel.

As they got closer they could make out the sound of pained choked sobs, erasing any lingering doubt they might have had about helping the boy. Squeezing each others hands they looked at each other when they reached the boy and looked at each others eyes formatting a game plan.

_How do you wanna do this Babe?  
>I think it would be best if we sat on either side of him.<br>I don't like that ideal. He could snap and I don't want you getting hurt.  
>I seriously doubt that he will. I know he's not going to be receptive…but we have to try.<br>I still don't like this ideal but I'll go along with it.  
>Let me do the talking.<br>Okay.  
>And Santana please try not to get defensive when he initially snaps at me. No matter what he says.<br>Fine. But this is a really bad ideal.  
>Trust me.<br>Okay.._

A plan laid the girls squeezed each others hands before dropping them and making their ways around the bench to slip onto the seats next to the boy. Karovsky stilled when he felt movement and furiously started wiping his eyes and straightening his frame before looking to his left and then his right.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Dave said, his voice raspy from crying, stealing a bit of the usual force from it.

"We saw you crying Dave. We wanted to come see if you were okay," Rachel said softly, obviously fighting the urge to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck you Manhands I wasn't crying."

Santana felt her hackles raise but held back the words she wanted to smack the dense boy with when Rachel shook her head slightly, eyes still trained on the boy.

"Dave I think I know what crying looks like."

"Yah I'm sure you do Yentle. I heard Hudson dropped your ass cause you wouldn't put out, I think you just need a real fucking man," he said grabbing his crotch.

"Dave with all due respect to the sensitivity of the subject, I think you're the one who is need of a real man," Rachel said, her voice just as calm as it had been when she sat down.

Dave jumped off of the bench in fury, turning his bulky frame around and leaning over right in the small girl's face, a meaty hand on each side of the bench surrounding her. "I am not a faggot!" He yelled loudly in her face, tears mixing with the venom flying out of his mouth.

"Oh hell no," Santana started, jumping up from her spot to pull the jock away from Rachel. Rachel simply shot up her hand and stilled Santana in her spot. Her calm eyes never leaving Dave's face.

"No Dave. You're not a faggot. You're a very intelligent sensitive guy who just happens to be gay." She said calmly, enunciating every word clearly.

Dave's face reddened and he jumped back from the diva like he had been burned. Grabbing his hair he ran his hands over his face, wiping away the tears gathered there only to have them replaced by more. "You don't even fucking know me," he said in an almost pleading tone.

"Dave I do know you. I do the same thing you do. At school I put on a big show of knowing exactly who I am so that people don't see that I'm actually terrified of my future and who I am. But we're not at school right now Dave. I'm not Berry and you're not Karovsky. We are Rachel and Dave. Just two people who are afraid of who we are." Dave stood stock still for a second looking at Rachel, his vision blinded with tears. Santana stood tense, looking back and forth between her girlfriend and the massive jock edgily.

"I'm just…" Dave started and stopped turning away from them for a second taking deep breathes before turning around, pain evident on his face. "I'm just so fucking scared all the time."

"What are you scared of Dave?"

"Everything. What people would say. What they would fucking do to me if they knew. My life would end. My parents would kick me out on my ass. You don't get it. My older brother is like a fucking god in their eyes. Perfect guy in high school. Perfect wife now. Amazing job. And I have to live up to that."

"Says who Dave?"

"Says fucking everyone Berry," he groaned out, his voice cracking.

"What do you want out of your life Dave?" Rachel said her voice harsh and demanding compared to the calm tone she had been speaking in.

"I just…I…I just want to be fucking happy."

"And are you?"

"No I'm fucking miserable."

"And why?"

"Because I'm scared shitless."

"And why is that?"

"I told you that already! Because of what people would fucking say. What my parents would do to me."

"That is ridiculous Dave."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"You're not happy because you are keeping yourself unhappy. Do you think it really matters in the great scheme of things what people will say to you if they knew. This is our last year of high school Dave and then we are out of here. All of these people that you're giving power to over your life. They will be gone in a year and you'll never fucking see them again. So what does it matter what they say now as long as you can actually be happy?"

"That's easy for you to say. You're getting out of this fucking town Berry. Everyone fucking knows it. But I'm stuck here just like my brother and dad are."

"That is bullshit Dave. No one is "stuck" here that doesn't want to be. You have options if you'll just take them. I know for a fact that you're smarter than you let on. I have you in more than half of my AP classes. I see you clearly sitting in the back acting like you don't care while you furiously scribble down notes and you're a very decent football player as I understand."

"Where would I go? I wouldn't have anyone?"

"You'd have yourself Dave Karovsky. And trust me because I know what I'm talking about when I say that sometimes one's self is all a person needs to get by." Rachel said her voice dangerously low but filled with passion. Santana felt her eyes mist up at the girl's words and had to blink a few times, because she knew just how true those words were. "And if you'll let me, you'd have me. And I can be dangerous when my mind is set to something."

Dave stood stock still for a second, his eyes preaching the war that was currently taking place in the boys head. "Why would you help me Rachel? I have been nothing but a jackass to you since we met."

"Because Dave, everyone deserves help sometimes, and every body deserves a second chance."

Dave looked at Santana for guidance and the girl raised her hands, "the girl speaks the fucking truth. She gave me a second chance and I've been just as fucked up to her as you have been." Santana said quickly, her eyes darting back to Rachel.

"What about my parents? It's not a question of will they kick me out on my ass. That is a fact. What am I supposed to do then? I sure as hell don't have any friends who are going to help me out." The boy said, the tone of his voice starting to project his resistance wearing down.

"You have me Dave and you have Santana. And if your parents were to kick you out then you would be welcome to live at my house."

Dave looked at her, disbelief apparent on the boys face with a slight hint of hope. "You think your…Dads would be okay with that?" He asked shakily.

"That is a different conversation we'll save for later Dave if the situation arises. But I can assure you that if you were kicked out you would have a room at my place."

"You're serious aren't you. Like both of you?" he said looking from Rachel to Santana nervously.

"I have never been more serious Dave."

"Yah ditto. We're like one big fucking rainbow family around here these days," Santana said crossing her arms and daring the boy to fight her.

Dave stood for a second looking from each girl and then down to the ground in front of himself. Finally he looked up with a spark in his eyes that neither girl had ever witnessed before in the boy with the exception of the night he had joined them on the football field to dance the Thriller mash up. "I'm…" he started swallowing and then shaking his head before looking Rachel in her eyes. "I'm gay."

Rachel stood up slowly and walked up to the boy, the height difference horribly obvious between the two. "Dave I'm going to hug you now okay." She said looking up at him smiling nervously.

"Um…okay," he stuttered out, opening his arms a bit.

Rachel stepped up to him slowly and wrapped her arms tightly around the boys meaty midsection, leaning into his body for a few seconds before backing away and smiling up at him. "This is good Dave. I promise. I'm going to be there for you through this."

"Me too," Santana said finding her voice and walking up to the boy putting a hand on his shoulder. "Us closet cases gotta stick together and shit. Plus we're like bonded through the ties of gay beards."

At this he chuckled and wiped his face before sticking his hands into his pockets nervously. "I know you're like vegan and shit, but do you two wanna go out to like Breadsticks with me? My treat?"

Rachel simply nodded and Santana wrapped an arm around the tall boy and gave him a squeeze. "Dave I think this is the start of a beautiful fucking friendship."

"Awesome," he said chuckling. Looking between the girls his eyebrows rose for a second before he smiled lopsidedly. "So are you two like a thing now?"

"Yes we are," Rachel said smiling at Santana lovingly.

"Oh that's cool I guess," he said as they started walking towards the gate. He whistled and the Black Lab came bounding towards him as Rachel yelled out "Bo!", calling the pack towards her. "Oh wow are those your dogs?" Dave said clearly impressed.

"Yes they are," Rachel said smiling proudly as the dogs ran up and then slowed down when they saw the huge frame of Dave standing so close to what they considered their people. "Do you mind Dave? They are a little protective. It would be better if I introduced you properly."

"Oh yah sure," Dave said eyes the two massive dogs wearingly.

"You're looking at the wrong ones," Santana said laughing. "The tiny one is the ring leader of the group."

"It's always the tiny ones," Dave said chuckling looking at the tiny brunette.

"What can I say? We're scrappy," Rachel said smiling and folding her tiny hand into one of Dave's meaty ones and turning to the dogs. "Guys this is Dave, he's a friend," she said clearly pulling him towards them in turn telling him their names.

"They're pretty badass." Dave said looking at them. Next to him his own dog whined and he cracked a rarely seen smile down at it. "Uh this is Max. He's kind of like my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Max," Rachel said smiling down at the wiggling dog.

"So do ya'll like have a car here or what?"

"No we walked here."

"Oh well like if you want you can put them in the back of my truck, and I'll drive ya'll over to your place," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"That would be very much appreciated Dave. And if you want you're welcome to leave Max at my house. They seem to have all bonded."

"That's cool," he said leading them towards a gigantic pick-up truck that was jacked up high off the ground.

"Damn nice wheels Dave," Santana said impressed with the truck.

"Yah I just bought it. I've been saving my ass of for this baby for like fucking years."

Rachel for her part was looking at the beast of the truck with a mixture of intrigue and wariness. "That is an impressive vehicle Dave. I have actually always dreamed of having a big truck but I feel I can't justify it until they come out with a more fuel efficient model."

"That's fucking hott," Santana said looking in awe at the girl imagining her cruising around town in the titan.

"That would be pretty cool Rach. And if anyone pissed you off you could just like run them over or do donuts in their yard." Dave said laughing, obviously becoming more comfortable with the situation.

"That would be extremely satisfying I think," Rachel said giggling at the thought. "And Dave?"

"Yah," he said looking over at her while he dropped the tailgate.

"I found myself telling Santana this not long ago for a different name, but I much prefer the nickname you just gave me to the ones you have previously called me."

"Ugh…" Dave said, sounding unsure if he had just done a good thing or bad thing.

Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled at the jock. "She means calling her Rach. She liked it. Keep it the fuck up."

"Oh!" Dave said smiling as he picked up a dog to stick in the back. "Yah sure no problem. I like ya'll calling me Dave cause like it is my name and shit."

"Duly noted," Rachel said smiling and picking up Amy before walking around to the passenger side door. Staring up at the truck she frowned and looked at Dave and Santana cluelessly.

Both of them stared at her dimly before they realized the bottom of the truck came up to her mid stomach, "Oh shit sorry Babe," Santana said rushing over and climbing up the truck pulling open the door. Reaching down she picked up the tiny dog and pulled her into the truck. She turned around and reached her hand down as Dave came up from behind Rachel and put his hands gently on Rachel's waist propelling her up into the truck.

Blushing furiously she buckled her seatbelt she looked forwards as Santana stifled a snicker from the backseat. When Dave jumped up in the driver's seat he looked over at Rachel apologetically. "I'll up get like some steps or something."

"Thank you Dave." She said finally breaking out in a smile when it became too much for Santana and she leant forwards kissing Rachel on the cheek laughing. "It's okay Babe, you're like Pocket Sized For My Convenience."

"Yah…definitely gay," Dave said gruffly, roaring the truck to life with a flick of his wrist.

Rachel simply laughed at the boy and leant backwards in her seat directing him to her house while chatting away with him.

Santana sat back and looked from the jock to her girlfriend allowing a proud smile to break out on here face. _My girlfriend is fucking Superwoman. Hells to the fucking yah!_

* * *

><p>Thank you all so so so so so much for reading and reviewing. Seriously the more reviews I get the more I want to write. No jokes. My ego is actually attached to my fingers. Also what do ya'll think of Karovsky. I love his character on the show because I was pretty much him to a T when I was in high school only I was the bitchy repressed lesbian.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: Glee Movie Night

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 16: Glee Movie Night<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only Musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**Oh and fourth thing is fourth. My mind might have gotten a little smutty. Not a lot but it's getting there.**

* * *

><p>The morning after the confrontation with Dave passed in pretty much the same way their entire summer had. The morning's always began with one of them inevitably waking the other one up with sweet kisses. And Santana was officially hooked on the feeling of being woken up with those kisses. She honestly thought it couldn't get any better. Until it did.<p>

Rachel had woken up first that morning wrapped up in Santana's arms and covered in dogs. Smiling at the familiarity of the moment she had shooed the dogs off the bed and started the morning ritual of waking up Santana. As she placed feather light kisses across the girl's neck she counted the seconds until the Latina's lips would start to curve up in a smile and her hand would run up Rachel's back.

This morning though when she placed a kiss on the girl's pulse point a little harder than the others had been, the Latina released a sensual moan, her eyebrows furrowing a bit in pleasure. And Rachel had never been so turned on so quickly in her entire life. Dipping back into the Latina's neck she experimented licking and suckling on it softly, eliciting more small breathy moans out of the girl. When Rachel put her teeth into the mix the Latina let out a full fledged gasp and opened her eyes to see Rachel propped above her like some masterpiece painting or some shit.

The girls had stared at each other a second, studying each other's face for any sign of hesitance before Santana released a completely unbadass pathetic "Please." Rachel's eyes had gone dark with want as she lowered back down to the Latina's neck nipping and sucking at the tender flesh being offered to her. Santana thread her fingers through Rachel's hair, tugging at it enough to create pressure but not enough to hurt the girl.

Rachel let out a moan that might as well been the song of an angel for all the passion that it ignited in Santana. The taller brunette instantly pushed on Rachel's shoulders until their positions were switched and she started sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh at the nape of Rachel's neck.

"Oh god Santana that feels so good," Rachel keened out as if she was praying while running her fingers up the girls back and digging her nails into Santana's flesh through her threadbare sleep shirt.

"Oh fuck," Santana moaned shifting and capturing the girl's mouth in a heated kiss. Pressing her tongue against the diva's bottom lip she was instantly granted access and she felt her head become heavy when she tasted Rachel in her mouth. Swirling her tongue around inside the other girl's mouth she pulled her tongue into her own and began sucking on it softly.

Rachel pulled down bringing Santana's body down on to hers and the girls moaned at the feeling of being so intimately close to one another. Santana began slowly rolling her hips against the girl beneath her as she hands massaged the diva's abs. "Oh my god," Rachel groaned feeling a hot white heat start to burn at her core.

Biting down on Rachel's bottom lip she felt her body shake when the diva started to shake with her. Rachel wrapped her arms tightly around her body holding her against her as the Latina's kiss left her lips and started biting and sucking on Rachel's extremely sensitive ear.

The girl let out a loud sensual moan underneath her when Santana starting flicking the girls earlobe quickly with the tip of her tongue. Speeding up the treatment on the girl's ear, she felt the girl start to tremble violently underneath her. Rachel let out a low keening wail as she felt the heat at her center start to overload her body. When Santana sucked her ear in between her teeth and tugged on it while releasing a guttural moan in the girl's ear, Rachel's eyes slammed shut and she began keening out Santana's name like a prayer grabbing onto the sheets.

Santana realized the girl below her was seconds from Orgasm and rolled her hips hard into Rachel's center as she started whispering in the girl's ear softly. Complimenting every word with another bite or swipe of her tongue. "Come on Baby, just let go. I can feel you shaking under me Rachel. God you're so beautiful. Come for me Baby. Do it for me. You're my everything."

As Santana breathed the last sentence into her ear and rolled her hips firmly Rachel felt a hot white light shoot through her body and she yelled Santana's name so loud that Santana was sure the neighbors would here. Moaning and riding out her orgasm, Rachel began to whimper into Santana's ear. "Oh god it's all for you." When Santana caught what she was saying her own eyes slammed shut and an orgasm ripped through her body surprising her with the intensity. Never before had she orgasmed without direct stimulation to her center.

Both girls lay together panting into each others necks as their body trembled and shook with tiny aftershocks. Finally feeling her breath return to her Santana lifted her head up to meet Rachel's dark chocolate eyes and warm exhausted smile. "That was," Santana started.

"Amazing." Rachel whispered leaning up and kissing the girl softly.

Santana smirked down at the girl and brushed a hair off of her face. "I was gonna say better than coffee, but we'll go with that too." She said smiling as the girl beneath her giggled poking her in the ribs.

"What can I say? Folders has absolutely nothing on Rachel Berry."

"You got that fucking right Babe," Santana said smiling and laying her head on Rachel's chest listening to her heartbeat softly in her ear. Rachel reached her hand down and began softly running it through the Latina's hair, perfectly content to lay there forever in their post orgasmic state.

"Babe," Santana yawned out, cuddling tighter into Rachel's side.

"Hmm?" Rachel hummed yawning herself.

"We've totally been kicking ass at swimming. What say we take a break today."

"I think that is a marvelous ideal San." Rachel said reaching to her side and dragging the blanket back over them. Both girls returning to a peaceful sleep mere minutes later.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up yawning several hours later and scrunched her brow trying to figure out if there was a bee or something inside the house. Wiping her eyes she realized it was her phone vibrating and slapped at the bedside table pulling it down to her as Rachel sat up against the pillows and yawned, happily leaning over and kissing the girl on the cheek.<p>

Santana smiled at the kiss and looked down expecting to see a customary text from her father but was instead met with one from Dave.

"Who is it beautiful?" Rachel asked leaning over next to the Latina.

"It's Dave," Santana said flipping open her phone and opening the text.

**From: Dave  
>Hey Santana, I was wondering if you two wanted to go see a movie with me later or like now or whenever ya'll are like free and stuff. My treat.<strong>

"I'm so glad he is opening up to us. I was afraid we'd wake up today and everything would have been for waste," Rachel said, obvious delight drenching her voice.

"True that," Santana chuckled. "So what do you say Babe? Movie with our Rottweiler?" Santana asked laughing to herself.

"Rottweiler?" Rachel asked smiling curiously at her.

"Yep way I figure it your like Amy. Small and scrappy and kind of the ring leader. I'm like Derrick because well A. I have no shame," she said pointing at the dog that was at the moments cleaning himself for all of creation to see. "and B. I'm all lean muscle and quick energy. And then Dave is like Charlie. Massive with brute strength but a good guy once you get past his rather jackass like exterior."

"I kind of think it is sexy when you go all Confucius on me Beautiful." Rachel said giggling. "And tell that boy yes, we will be ready in an hour."

Santana smiled kissing the girl before shooting a quick text to Dave and hopping off the bed. "So Rachel how about that shower ideal you brought up?" She said playfully to the diva.

"Hmm nice try Beautiful but we only have an hour. Not a whole day." Rachel said teasingly turning around and sauntering up the stairs.

"Oh fuck my life," Santana said face palming. "Cold shower it is then," she mumbled dragging her feet into the guest room.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Dave and Santana were repeating the process of loading Rachel into the gigantic truck, with another bashful apology from Dave.<p>

"It's really okay," Rachel said blushing. "I find it kind of romantic being lifted into the vehicle like royalty."

Santana snorted from the backseat and Rachel sent her a playful glare in her visor mirror. David just chuckled and pulled the truck backwards out of the driveway. "So like something had been kind of tugging on my brain since yesterday." Dave said glancing over at the diva. "I mean like I know you two are together, but how exactly did that even fucking happen?"

Rachel giggled at the question looked in the visor. "Frankly Dave it's sort of a long story so I'm going to let Santana tell it so we're not here all night." Rachel said laughing.

"Thanks Babe leave it on me," Santana grumbled good naturally and recounted the story with a simple. "I was bored. She was bored. Both of us got out hearts broken on like the same day. I was lonely. She was lonely. So I kind of forced her to hang out with me for a lack of anything better to do. And then we kind of just clicked which for some reason didn't feel that surprising."

"But ya'll have known each other for years. And like all I've ever seen of you two was clawing and yelling."

"That is true Dave, but as I'm sure you've noticed when out of that school Santana and I…act differently."

"Like how so."

"Rachel isn't so high strung and shit, and I'm not so bitchy all the fucking time."

"So without the pressure of the social hierarchy in place we were able to be ourselves more freely and realized that we actually compliment each other quite well."

"Yah I'm actually kind of pissed we didn't realize it fucking sooner to tell the truth." Santana said winking at the girl in the mirror.

"I get it I think. I mean I know that I feel like better and not so angry when I'm not stuck at McKinley all goddamn day." Dave said shrugging his shoulders.

"That school does not bring out the good in any of the students who attend there." Rachel said simply.

"So are ya'll gonna like…come out together?"

Rachel looked up and Santana who simply rolled her eyes and nodded at the girl like it was a stupid question. "Yes we are planning to do so. We haven't worked out the schematics but we're going to do it the first day to get it out of the way."

"I want to…to with ya'll" Dave said his voice edged with nervousness.

Rachel smiled and rested a hand gently on Dave's forearm. "I think that is a good ideal." She said gently. The boy smiled and blushed slightly.

Santana grinned from the back seat imagining the uproar the three of them were going to cause on the first day back. "I totally vote we just have like a fucking three person pride parade through the Quad."

At this Dave's eyes went big and he looked at Rachel in a panic. "She's kidding Dave don't worry. I don't think we'll do anything quite so dramatic."

"Oh okay good cause I was afraid I was gonna get like stabbed with my own sign or something and that would suck major ass." The boy said calming down.

Pulling into a parking space they once again repeated the process moving Rachel only this time in reverse with Santana lowering the petite girl down to Dave. "I think you're getting to used to that," Santana said smirking when she hopped down next to the girl.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies beautiful," Rachel said kissing her on the cheek.

Dave just stood to the side chuckling nervously before the girls joined him and headed towards the theater. After a quick debate about who was actually paying for it, Dave winning out citing he might be gay (he whispered) but we was still a guy. And not in like a sexist way, just in a good mannered way.

Heading into the theater there was a slight hold up at the concessions stand when the person behind the counter refused to pop some popcorn for Rachel in a machine that wasn't coated in butter, citing he didn't have time for special requests. Rachel had pouted but been willing to let it go, when the boy squeaked and ran off to a clean machine hitting the switch and pouring in a large helping of kernels. Not really understanding she turned around to find Santana and Dave looking at the boy like they were about to dunk him in a slushy bath menacingly. Dave was even coincidentally holding a serving tray with three slushies resting in the cups. Rachel had just giggled and blushed profusely, smiling up at the two of them and turning back to retrieve her popcorn that was "her lucky day" on the house.

Santana grabbed the bucket and Rachel linked her arms though both of their elbows smiling like a maniac the entire way to their theater. Thankfully being of a like mind they all headed for the top row center and collapsed in their chairs with fifteen minutes of previews to spare.

Santana had just tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth when suddenly she whisper yelled "Oh shit!" and began choking on said popcorn. Rachel quickly slapped her on the back a few times panicking until the girl stopped gasping for air and took a long drag out of her slushy.

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel asked rubbing the girl's shoulder. Santana just sunk in her seat and pointed to the bottom row of the theater at the people entering from the handicapped exit. "Oh shit," Rachel said ducking down next to her girlfriend.

Dave craned his neck catching sight of what the girls had seen before he was unceremoniously yanked down by his shirt with them. "Dude I thought you two were coming out."

"We are," Santana hissed at the boy poking her head up just to duck again.

"Then why are we hiding?'

Rachel looked at Santana and Santana looked at Rachel falling into a silent conversation quickly.

_I'm not ashamed of you Babe.  
>And I'm not ashamed of you.<br>Are you hiding for the same reason as me?  
>Yes I am. I would like to continue that trend.<br>I fuckin second that shit._

"Ugh girls, you know I can't like read your minds right?"

"Oh sorry Dave," Rachel said peaking up and then ducking down again. "We're hiding because Santana and I have been living in a most wonderful little bubble all summer. Granted you're in our bubble now but that's okay because you contribute in a good way. We don't want the entire front row,"

"Entire front row what the fuck?" Santana said sitting back up and then ducking down cursing in Spanish.

"As I was saying we don't want the entire front row to ruin what summer we have left with negativity.

"Oh gotcha," Dave said sitting back up again. "Ya'll can come out now they're all seated from the looks of it."

Santana and Rachel sat up leaning forwards in their seats, looking down at the front row in horror and awe. Starting from left to right in the handicapped spot was Artie, followed by Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Lauren, and Puck. "Well fuck it's like the almost the entire Glee Club decided on a movie night." Dave said looking down at the front row.

"No now the entire Glee Club entire Glee Club is here," Rachel murmured out as Quinn and Finn walked in hand in hand followed by Mr. Shuester and Miss. Pillsbury.

"Well that's cute. The Wonderbread twins are back together."

"Yah they have been back together since Finn broke up with Rachel." Dave said looking back and forth between the two girls.

"What a fucking surprise," Santana laughed out humorlessly. "Oh and to clear the air Rachel dumped Frankenteen because he didn't want to take fucking no for an answer and threw a little bitch fit and knocked her into a wall." Santana said murderously glaring at the back of Finn's head.

"He did what?" Dave ground out. "That little fucker. I'll kick his ass. You never hit a fucking girl," he said starting to get out of his chair.

"No Dave it's okay," Rachel said pulling the boy back into his chair. "I dealt with it as I saw fit and I promised Santana that if there was ever a repeat performance she had permission to kick his ass."

"I'll hold him down," Dave said looking at the Latina seriously.

"Dave I fucking love you man," Santana said grinning lecherously at the jock.

Relaxing back in his seat he looked down at the laughing group, "so they didn't even like call ya'll or something did they?" Dave said looking from the group to the girls.

"Nope." Santana said chuckling.

"Not even a text," Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"Dude that's kind of fucked up. Aren't ya'll all like a team in there or something?"

"In the very sense of the word sure you can call us a team." Rachel said plainly.

"I was actually thinking of joining Glee Club if I would be allowed in," Dave mumbled looking down at them again.

"Really?" Both Santana and Rachel asked snapping their head in the boy's direction.

"Well yah kind of, I mean I liked the Thriller thing and I'm a good singer and stuff. And I'm gonna need some more extra credit stuff so I can get a scholarship after I come out to my dad but I don't think they would let me in. They barely tolerate my presence in the halls." Dave grumbled out.

"Okay A. that is most definitely not a problem in Glee. They barely tolerate Rachel and I on our fucking good days."

"And B. anyone who tries out for Glee gets in. It is a club rule." Rachel said smiling at the boy.

"Well would you help me with my audition Rach?" Dave asked smiling nervously.

"Oy vey," Santana said rolling her eyes as Rachel's got huge focusing on Dave with a face splitting smile. "You have no ideal what you just did Buddy," Santana said shaking her head.

Rachel simply reached behind her and expertly landing a hand across the Santana's mouth. "Dave I would be honored to help you find a song for you audition," Rachel said managing to keep smiling the entire time.

"Awesome thanks Rach," Dave whispered as the lights dimmed.

"It is certainly no problem Dave. I look forwards to it." She whispered back to Dave before turning to Santana who was sitting her arm's crossed mock glaring at Rachel. "And as for you. Me encanta cuando habla yiddish." She whispered hotly in Santana's ear, licking it softly.

"Oh fuck," Santana moaned sliding into a puddle on her seat where she stayed for nearly the first half of the movie.

When it was over the three of them stayed sitting in the top row hunched over until they were sure the last Gleek had left the building. Rachel linked arms with Dave and Santana again, swaying between them as they walked out to the parking lot.

Dave looked at her and then laughed freely for the first time since they had found him yesterday. "What's up?" Santana asked raising her brow.

"I was just trying to figure out which scandal is going to be bigger. The three of us coming out of the closet. The two of you being a couple. The three of us being friends. Or the inevitable rumor that the three of us are together."

At this both girls busted out laughing along with Dave in the middle of the parking lot hardcore until tears were springing from their eyes.

Santana Lopez was in a good fucking mood. She had a fucking hot ass girlfriend who got her and shit. She had a guy friend who was quickly becoming a best friend, especially since she didn't have to worry about him hitting on Rachel or her. She was laughing in the parking lot with said people. And she was in love. And she was fucking fine with that. Because she was Santana Fucking Lopez.


	17. Chapter 17: Getting Proactive

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 17: Getting Proactive.<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>And fourth is fourth. I'm not a big fan of song fics, but this is a Glee FanFiction so at times they are seemingly unavoidable. I'll try not to do to many unless I have to like at competitions or tryouts. This song just seemed right for the chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Dave showed up bright and early to work on his audition piece with Rachel before the girls headed to the pool to practice. After helping them get started by throwing her two cents worth in, Santana decided to take advantage of the down time and run over to her house to grab her mail after David had mentioned getting his class schedule in yesterday. She also figured she would grab what was left of the stuff she still had at the house.<p>

Walking into her house she was unsurprised to find it empty and couldn't help but laugh at the note from her father on the fridge telling her that he would be out of town for the week. She had effectively not been living at the house for the last month and her father had obviously not even realized it. Tossing the note in the trash she ran up to her room and quickly grabbing the last few odds and ends she wanted and tossed them in a duffle bag along with the stack of mail the maid had left on her bed.

A letter on the top from McKinley caught her attention and she put it in her purse instead of the duffel so she would be sure to read it back at the house. She figured it was her class schedule and she was embarrassingly giddy to find out what classes she had overlapping with Rachel and now Dave.

Driving back to what she considered her house she decided to stop by and grab some smoothies for herself and the other two. Moving up in the line she cussed under her breath when she saw Quinn and Finn sitting at a table for two making disgustingly sick faces at each other as they compared their own class schedules. Rolling her eyes she didn't fail to notice that Quinn had already let her hair grow back and sighed. So much for that transformation. Keeping an eye on them discreetly she was glad when the person working the register simply handed her the smoothies and she escaped unnoticed by the twins. She really didn't feel like having to slip back into Bitch mode until it was absolutely necessary.

Cruising back to the house she parked in her spot, balancing the drinks in one hand and her duffle over the other. She groaned when she realized that Rachel had yet to grab her own mail out of the box and shuffled over to it carefully pulling it out and tucking under one arm, smiling when she saw the familiar McKinley stamped envelope.

Shuffling back up to the house she turned around at the door and donkey kicked the door. After a few seconds she heard the deadbolt slide and Rachel slipped around her to take the smoothies out of her hand.

"Mmm thanks Beautiful," Rachel said taking a sip out of the pinkish one.

"No problem Babe," Santana said walking into the house and nodding her head in greeting to Dave as she plopped down on the couch. "We got letters from McKinley," she called out to Rachel pulling her and Rachel's out and flipping them over in her hands.

"Ooh goody," Rachel said sarcastically sitting down on the couch and pulling the drinks out of the caddy."

"Dave I didn't know which flavor you liked so I grabbed a Strawberry and a Cherry one. You can grab whichever floats your boat," Santana said absentmindedly as she started opening up the envelope.

"Thanks San, I'll take the strawberry one of your hands," he said reaching down and grabbing his drink.

"It's soy just so you know Dave," Rachel said as she began opening hers as well.

"It's all food to me," the boy said dropping down on the floor in front of them.

Santana read over her schedule and noticed a handwritten note behind it from Mr. Shue. Putting it to the side she motioned for Rachel to hold her own schedule up next to Santana's. "Fucking sweet," she said looking over the list noticing that the girls had managed somehow to get every class together.

"Here's mine," Dave said pulling a folded piece of paper out of his jeans and handing it over to Santana.

"Fucking A!" Santana said grinning like a maniac. "Some really gay angel is looking over our asses. We managed to all get matching schedules."

"Awesome and ironic seeing as last year this would have been a recipe for disater," Dave said slurping up some smoothie. "What's up with the handwritten letter?" He asked motioning at the letter next to her thigh.

"It's from Mr. Schue," Rachel said already pouring over her own copy. "He's just informing us that Glee will be every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school like the last two years. Also it seems that seeing as everyone has a free period before lunch on those days he wants us all to come to a Glee meeting the first Monday."

"Thrilling," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"He also says that if we know someone who wants to try out and is free to bring them then."

"Blaine must be transferring," Santana said putting down the schedules and grabbing her drink dismissively.

"Dave are you okay?" Rachel asked and Santana looked over at the boy who was pensively reading the letter from Schue.

"Yah I'm just…wow school starts up in like three weeks. Three weeks and then my life is going to like really fucking change."

"For the better Dave I promise," Rachel said looking at the boy reassuringly.

"I hope so," he said nodding his head.

"Don't worry Buddy. We got this shit. We're fucking Santana and Karovsky. I dare them to fuck with us or our Min Pin."

At this he smiled and let out a deep breath. "You're right. We've fucking got this."

"Yes we do." Rachel said reassuringly. "But this has made me realize how soon this is all going to go down and I think it is time I get proactive."

"What are you gonna do Babe?"

"First I'm going to explain to Dave about my father's and my living condition. And then I'm going to call them and tell them that Dave is in all possibility going to be moving in here. I'm also going to tell them about my wonderful girlfriend."

"I feel like I'm missing something major again," Dave said looking at us expectantly.

"You don't know the half of it Buddy," Santana said leaning back on the couch as Rachel began explaining the situation at her home.

Despite having heard it all before Santana became fucking pissed when she thought about a fourteen year old Rachel being left at home for good to raise herself like it was an every day occurrence in most families. And then she felt fucking horrible about all the times Rachel had come home crying because of something she had either done or let be done to the girl.

Dave's face reflected her own after he got over the shock of what he was being told and he quickly wiped a tear from his eyes when Rachel mentioned being ditched for Christmas last year.

What really pissed off both Santana and Dave was the flippant way that Rachel recited the story like it was no big deal. Because while yah, not having a closed door policy was absolutely fucking awesome, it was still a very big fucking deal.

When she was done Dave began asking her the same questions Santana had asked when Rachel told her.

"Was that even legal?"

"What did she do about school stuff?"

"And what about Dr. visits and shit?"

"How does the money thing work?"

"You've got how much fucking money laying around in your personal bank account?"

Rachel asked each question automatically, her voice calm as she fielded the questions and Santana just kept getting more and more pissed off. She calmed down a bit when Rachel realized she was close to hyper-ventilating and sat a hand gingerly down on her lap and scooted into her body.

"Wow…just wow," David said leaning back. "Hey Rachel I know you're gonna tell me it's all gravy or something like that, but I gotta get this off my chest. I am so fucking sorry for every thing I have done to you or stood by and watched be done to you over the years. You didn't deserve that shit and it's obvious a person only has to take like a fucking day or two to get to know you and realize you're kind of badass."

"Thank you Dave. I appreciate the apology." Rachel said nodding her head. "And now that that is done. I'm going to call my Dads."

Getting up from Santana's side she padded into the kitchen motioning for the other two to join her. Santana walked in as she was setting the wall phone down on the island and putting the phone on speakerphone, holding a finger up to the two as the phone started to ring.

"Hello," a deep rich voice broke through the speaker.

"Hi Daddy, is Dad with you?"

"Hey Sweetheart, yah he is right next to me, what's up kiddo." At this Santana and Dave both glared at the phone.

"I have something very important to discuss with the two of you. I was hoping you were free for a couple of minutes."

"We're always free for you Pumpkin," a higher pitched voice said.

"Thank you both. Now I have a few pieces of news. First off that I'll be joining the swim team this year and I need one of you to call the school to sign off on a permission slip and schedule me a physical."

"Done and done Sweetheart. And I'm glad you're branching out of Glee Club. I know it's not in your career plan, but it never hurts to add a few layers to your college applications." Santana was practically itching by this point to crawl through the phone and shake the men for acting like they gave a shit. Rachel just simply slid her hand into Santana's and squeezed.

"What else did you need to talk about Pumpkin?"

"I wanted to inform you that I am seriously dating someone right now?"

"Not that Hudson kid again is it? He was always wrong for you." Santana smiled for a second thinking that at least her fathers and her could agree on one thing.

"No I am most definitely not dating Finn again. I'm dating Santana Lopez."

"Oh okay. Isn't she one of the girls that was giving you problems?"

"Yes she was but we have worked past our issues and we really seem to mesh well together."

"Well good for you baby. You were always such a forgiving person. It's a very wonderful trait." At this Santana really got pissed and so did Dave. Both trying to hold back yells of indignation. Of course she is forgiving. She has obviously forgiven you two for winning the shittiest parents on earth award for the neglectful category. But she held back.

"Is there anything more darling."

"Yes Daddy. Despite slight worry over how it will be received Santana and I have decided to go public with our relationship when school starts. My friend Dave will also be coming out at the same time."

"Okay…"

"While we're hoping it won't be a problem for Santana, can pretty much count on Dave's parent's kicking him out, so I have offered him a place to live here."

"That is fine with us Sweetheart. We both know what it is like to have your parents disappoint you so greatly." Santana was seeing red now, and she nearly screamed with rage when she saw Rachel's face scrunch up and tear roll down her cheek. Going to sit up Rachel shook her head at Santana and put a hand on her shoulder, calming herself down quickly.

"Baby you still there?"

"Yes sorry Daddy. I dropped something."

"All right sweetheart like we said we trust your judgment. And also in case things do not go well for Santana she is free to move in as well. I know that you would not do anything that you were not ready for. You're much too mature for that." Finally Santana had had enough and started to puff up to yell. Rachel slammed her down on the speaker phone button yanking the phone up.

"All right Dad, Daddy I love you both very much and I will talk to you in a few days. Make sure that you take care of the permission slip and physical by next Monday please. Love you too. Bye"

Santana shot out of her seat at the same time as Dave and both of them just stood their shaking in rage over the entire situation. Rachel just wiped a tear from her eye and slid around Santana walking into the living room.

"That was seriously fucked up," Dave said, his breathing labored.

"Fucking hell it was. The nerve of those two selfish little jerks." Santana growled trying to calm herself down when she heard the faint sound of crying coming from the living room.

"Hey Dave would you mind?"

"Say no more," Dave said holding up his hands. "Tell Rach I'll stop by tomorrow at the same time Buddy."

"No problem," she said ushering him past the curled up form of Rachel and closed the door behind him.

Taking a deep calming breath she turned around and walked to the couch bed, crawling onto it slowly and pulling Rachel into her arms. "Hey Babe, you okay."

"I'll be okay," she sniffed, moving backwards into the cuddle. "It just takes a lot out of me to talk to them sometimes when they are so blissfully ignorant about this whole thing."

"I'm sorry babe," Santana said holding her tighter.

"Beautiful, can we just take a nap. I'm really tired."

"No problem Babe," Santana said reaching down and pulling the blanket around them. As if on command the dogs jumped up on the bed lying down around them as if to form a protective barrier.

"Beautiful?'

"Yah Babe?" Santana responded softly kissing the girls head.

"Will you sing to me?"

"Sure thing Babe. What you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me," she said softly closing her eyes.

Santana thought about it for a second before she decided on the perfect song, wrapping her arms protectively around Rachel. Starting to sing softly into her ear.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

Rachel sighed and Santana was glad to feel the tiny girl relax in her arms.

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

Reaching her hand up Rachel's arm she brushed some hair away form her face kissing her softly.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time...Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around...  
>Not to worry, not to worry I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb. I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome. Not to worry, ma'am.<em>

Santana smiled as she heard Rachel humming along quietly with, exhausting evident even in her hum.

_Being close and being clever ain't like being true. I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, like some...  
>Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling not while I'm around.<em>

Finally she felt Rachel let go completely and he breath came out in little puffs against the bare skin of Santana's arm. Kissing the girl she finished the song softly. Vowing to live by the words forever.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time...  
>Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around...<em>

* * *

><p>Song is Not While I'm Around from the musical Sweeney Todd<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Bitch Say What?

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 18: Bitch Say What?<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>A week later found Santana and Dave awkwardly trying to squeeze be each other on the staircase, both of their arms filled with heavy moving boxes.<p>

"I don't think this is going to work," Dave said looking at Santana wearingly.

"Probably not," Santana groaned trying to figure out a way to get around the massive boy. Both of them looked up and then down the staircase and then back at each other.

"And it's Rachel Berry to the rescue!" Rachel yelled up to them flitting up the stairs laughing. "You know it would be easier if one of you just went back up or back down," she laughed as she ducked under Dave's arm and pulled the box out of Santana's arms lowering it successfully under his arm without knocking either of them down the stairs.

"I was here first," both of them yelped out to an already retreating Diva.

"We're maturing nicely," Rachel yelled back up at them, laughing loudly.

Dave and Santana just rolled their eyes and began trudging up the stairs. At the top they did a bit of a duck and weave, Santana turning to the left and Dave heading towards the right. In the interest of being proactive they had decided much like Santana's belongings, it would a wise ideal to move as much of Dave's stuff into the house now so he wouldn't be left with a duffel bag when his father kicked him out. He was taking what had been Rachel's father's room, seeing as the attached bath would give the boy a better degree of privacy and because it was silently agreed upon that the last thing anyone wanted was for one of them to run into the boy half naked in a towel.

It had also been decided, after Dave had shown up a bit earlier than planned and walked in on the girls in the middle of a heavy make out session that it would be in everybody's best interest if the girls closed down shop in the living room and moved their party into the guest bedroom, or what they now called their bedroom.

Santana was staring at the last few boxes in Rachel's old room when she felt a tiny set of arms circle her waist and pull her against a warm body. "Hey Beautiful you come here often,?" Rachel asked smoothly while kissing the girl in between her shoulder blades.

"Actually now that I think about it, I don't believe I've actually been in your room like…this whole fucking summer."

Rachel giggled behind her and released the girl, walking around her body whilst keeping a tiny hand on her waist. "Now that you point it out you're absolutely right. I guess that is one of the benefits of living alone," Rachel said smiling up at the girl.

"It is kind of sweet, I mean your dad's suck but at least I don't have to worry about one of them running into the room with a baseball bat or some shit for getting my macks on with their kid."

"As you would so eloquently put it, true that," Rachel said smirking at the girl before she furrowed her brow. "You're saying that like it has happened before."

"One time, and it was Puck's mom with a rolling pin."

At this Rachel's face broke out into a huge grin. "I love Ms. Puckerman but she has a bit of a flare for the dramatics."

"Ain't that the fuckin truth. Quinn said she smuggled bacon into the house once when she was living there and she read her the riot act in Yiddish before giving her a thirty minute Jewish lesson."

"Yet she has no problem eating microwave dinners that I'm ninety-nine percent sure are not kosher."

"Hypocrisy is a bitch," Santana said laughing. "So Babe how bouts you and me leave these boxes for later and go get our Swim Fan on."

"That sounds like a wonderful ideal," Rachel said squeezing the girl and puling her out of the room.

"Yo Dave, where be?" Santana yelled out at the top of the landing.

"Here," Dave said coming out of his bedroom.

"Min Pin and me are heading down to the country club to practice, wanna tag along? You gotta membership right?"

"Oh yah I do. Sure," he grunted. "Just let me toss on some swim trunks.

"No problem, we'll meet you at the door in like ten."

"Kay," Dave replied already heading back to his room.

Santana turned around to see Rachel smiling at her widely, her eyes obviously beginning to mist. "Hey what's wrong," Santana asked grabbing the girl and pulling her towards her.

"Happy tears," Rachel said wiping her eyes.

"Happy tears for what?"

"This, all of this. You…Dave…at the beginning of the summer I didn't have a family, and I thought I was perfectly fine with that. You know? I was used to it. But then you came around and you just…you fixed everything I didn't know was broken. And now Dave's here, and I'm finding out how sweet and calm he actually is, and he is like a big brother that I always wanted. And now I feel…god I'm actually having problems with words," Rachel said rolling her eyes and running a hand through her hair.

"Stop the presses," Santana laughed pulling the girl to her chest and kissing the top of her hair.

"I love my fathers. In spite of their flaws I love them. They never hit me. They were never mean to me. It just didn't work out. And that is not any of our faults. But now with you two. I mean Dave is wonderful. And you…you're like the center of my universe. And it's so overwhelming because it has only been six weeks since I was sure I was going to be alone forever."

"Babe I can promise you, you're never going to be alone again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Rachel murmured into her chest.

Santana pushed the girl away from her gently and put a hand on her cheek, drawing her eyes to her own. "Rachel I promise you that as long as I have breath in my body, you are never going to be alone. I promise." Santana said looking solemnly at her. "Do you understand me?"

Rachel nodded at the girl slowly, a tear falling down her cheek. Santana leaned forwards and kissed the tear softly, before pulling her into a tight hug. The girls stood there for a couple of minutes just leaning into each other silently before they heard an awkward throat clear from behind them. Santana chuckled and looked to her left keeping her arms around Rachel and raised an eyebrow at Dave who was shuffling his feet with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Is everything cool," he asked looking down at Rachel nervously.

"It's all good Rotty, Min Pin is just having a moment."

"Oh okay…anything I can do."

"Group hug," Rachel murmured turning her tear stained face to him.

Dave's eyes got bigger than saucers, and he gulped once or twice, but he eventually shrugged and shuffled over to the girls throwing his arms awkwardly around them. They stood there for a minute just hugging rather awkwardly before Dave started chuckling to himself and released the girls.

"What's so funny Rotty?" Santana asked squeezing the tiny diva before releasing her and looking at Dave questioningly.

"I'm just thinking that like a two week ago if someone had told me I'd be standing at the top of Rachel Berry's stairs awkwardly hugging her and Santana Lopez I probably would have like…I don't know tossed em in a dumpster or something."

At this both Rachel and Santana started shaking in place with laughter nodding at the boy. "True that. You're fucking stuck with us Rotty,"

"I understand what you're saying Dave. If someone had informed me on the last day of school that I would be participating in said awkward hug I probably would have marched them to the nurse's office to check for signs on a head injury."

"You know…if we like had a nurse," Santana deadpanned.

"True that," Rachel and Dave both mumbled.

"Well come on you two before we get trapped in another hug…which by the way we're not mentioning at school because I just know we're gonna need some major badass points under our belts."

"I have no fear Santana. Despite the facts that we are about to devastate the McKinley rumor mill, I am confident that we will overcome the negativity. If for no other reason than you two are arguably the most feared individuals at that school and I am nothing if not determined to rise above the small town attitude that Lima breeds into their youth. I also can appreciate the situation because it will be an excellent chance to prepare myself for the inevitable tabloid scandals I will one day have to deal with."

"What did she just say?" Dave said looking at Santana for guidance.

"She's saying we got this."

"Oh okay cool that's what I thought."

"Don't worry after a few weeks around her you'll become fluent in Berry talk."

"You two realize I'm right here." Rachel huffed.

Santana and Dave smiled and began looking around, both of them not lowing their eyes a centimeter. "I don't see her anywhere, do you Rotty?"

"Beats me," Dave laughed out.

"Okay this family thing isn't fun anymore," Rachel wined playfully smacking them both on the arm.

"Oh snap Babe I didn't see you down there." Santana laughed looking down at Rachel.

"Hey Dave, you might want to cover you ears," Rachel said sweetly to the boy. Dave just nodded cautiously and turned around in place for good measure. Rachel snapped her head to Santana and looked seductively at the girl. Santana for her part gulped looking down at the tiny brunette. "Hey beautiful?"

"Yah…"

"You can't have sex with someone that you can not see."

"Oh ay dios mio I'm so so so sorry," Santana rushed out instantly, her face twisting in panic. "I see you I promise! I see you when I close my eyes and when…"

"Shh," Rachel said putting a finger on the girls lip. "Just wanted to make sure you were clear on that."

"Crystal."

"Good then lets go," Rachel said smiling widely and turning down the stairs.

Santana put her hand to her heart and took a deep breath growling when she heard a distinct whipping noise coming from Dave. "Ya ya keep it up Buddy," Santana said grabbing the boy by the back of the shirt and heading down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana were perched on the side of the pool breathing hard and leaning against each other when they heard Coach Beiste's booming voice calling out their last names. Groaning each girl pulled themselves up and shuffled quickly to the tall woman who was standing a few feet away clutching her clip board.<p>

"Saw you two in the pool and timed you. Glad to know my captains are taking this seriously. Both of you have shaved at least ten percent off of you original times and I am deeply impressed."

"Coach I can assure you we take this very seriously," Rachel said smiling up at the woman.

"Yah ditto," Santana added, secretly doing a fucking tap dance inside at the confirmation that she had indeed sped up her times.

"And I noticed that ya'll are cross training into each others strengths. That is excellent girls."

"The only way to succeed at life is to be your very best at what you do." Rachel said happily.

"I like that Berry. I'm gonna have that put up above the locker room."

"Hold the phone, we're getting our own locker room?" Santana asked eyes wide. "Only the Cheerios and the Football team have their own locker rooms."

"And now we do Lopez. They are starting building on it tomorrow. The door is gonna come straight out of over their," she said gesturing towards the other end of the pool where a few lounge chairs sat collecting dust in a corner.

"That is awesome," Santana said smiling wide.

"You bet your keesters it is. Berry I figured you knew about it."

"Why would I know about it?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"The money for it was donated by Shelby Corcoran. As I understood it she is your birth mother right?"

The only way to properly describe Rachel's face at that point was shell-shocked. "She…really?"

Santana for her part snapped her head to the Coach, unable to hold back a shocked, "Bitch say what?"

"Yah. Paid for the whole darn thing."

"Wow…" Santana said shaking her head in disbelief before turning to her girlfriend. "I thought ya'll two didn't talk or something."

"We don't really…we just exchange emails occasionally like once a month…I just mentioned the team to her casually...she commended me for broadening my horizons," Rachel stuttered out looking from Santana to the Coach.

"Well apparently it stuck with the woman cause she marched up to the country club board and cut a check last week."

"That is massively cool of her." Santana said in awe.

"That is…very cool…I think." Rachel said her face breaking out in a hesitant smile.

"I don't know the situation except for what Shuester told me, but it sounds like the woman cares about you a lot." Beiste said, her voice gentler than usual.

"We have a difficult relationship."

"Yah I understand that. My parents and I have had words as long as I can remember. But the thing about most parents is they can't always show their love like they should. I say grab onto this and take it for what it is."

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel said smiling genuinely.

"All right ladies ya'll get back to work I'm gonna…Karovsky what in Sam's name do you think you're doing?" Beiste boomed out looking over the girl's shoulders.

Karovsky looked at the husky woman like a deer caught in headlights. He had left the girls about and hour into their workout to run to the store because the girls had forgotten their drinks at home. To make matters worse he had a forty-four once slushy grasped in one hand tightly. "I was just,"

"Don't even start with me Karovsky!"

"Wait no Coach calm down," Rachel said holding her hands up quickly. "This is a very big misunderstanding."

"So the boy wasn't about to come up and throw that slushy in your face then?" Beiste said sarcastically.

"No he wasn't I swear. Santana and myself have recently befriended Dave due to recent common revelations we have all had."

"Lopez, is your girl telling the truth or protecting the boy?"

"Totes the truth Coach. Dave's our buddy."

"Alright," she said looking at the boy. "Well don't just stand their like a statue, come on over Karovsky."

Dave released a huge breath and shuffled over to the three, taking two bottles of Gatorade out the small sack looped around the hand not holding the supposed weapon. "Hey Coach," he said looking cautiously at the woman.

"You're not messing with these girls are you?" She asked bluntly.

"No I swear I'm not. They're helping me out with some stuff."

"All right," she said visibly calming down and noticing the nervous look on Dave's face. "Anything I can help you kids with?"

The three of them looked at each other quickly conversing silently with their eyes.

_What do you think?  
>Oh shit. When did I get in on the freaky thought reading stuff.<br>It's not mind reading Dave. We've simply become closer due to very dramatic shared experiences.  
>Oh okay.<br>Hi Babe Buddy, focus here.  
>Oh right sorry Beautiful. I think we should tell her what is going on.<br>Yah she's tough as shit but she's also like a total badass. She could help us out at least and take a little heat off our backs.  
>I concur.<br>Might as well. Everyone's gonna know anyways._

Beiste stood watching the three of them highly amused by the obvious non-verbal conversation taking place before her eyes, "so?"

"Right, well as you are aware Coach Beiste Santana and myself are now a couple and we have decided that we will not be hiding our relationship when school starts up. As you can imagine we are expecting a certain amount of animosity to be thrown our way from the student body and I'm sorry to say but a few of the teachers as well." Rachel said looking up at the Coach somberly.

"Gotcha, Karovsky how do you fit into this situation?" Beiste said looking over to the stoic boy.

Dave shuffled his feet in place and cleared his throat, trying to speak but groaning when the words got caught in his throat. Rachel reached a tiny hand over and put it into one of the boy's meaty paws squeezing it gently. Relaxing finally the boy raised his head and made eye contact with the Coach. "I'm gay…and I'm coming out with them," he said anxiously.

If Beiste was surprised at the declaration she did not show it, simply nodding her head at the boy understandingly and giving him a small smile before adopting a serious face. "You kids know what ya'll are in for right?" At this the three nodded cautiously. "Well you better because this is gonna be harder on ya'll then shooting minnows in a river with a blow gun."

"True that," Santana mumbled out.

"But I can tell ya'll that I am going to do my best to back ya'll up from a faculty side."

"Thank you Coach," Rachel said nodding genuinely to the woman.

"All right, Berry, Lopez back in the water. Karovsky carry on but keep in mind that you need to be at the football field the day before school starts to grab your equipment and schedule."

"Yes ma'am coach," they all said at the same time.

"Oh and Captains. Remember my office early on the first. I'm gonna put you two in charge of spreading the word about tryouts."

"Yes ma'am coach," both Rachel and Santana repeated.

"Well get to it," the woman boomed before turning around.

"I'm gonna go chill out over there," Dave said, his cheeks red as he motioned towards a chair next on the other side of the pool and a few feet away from a very toned tan male lifeguard very indiscreetly rocking a rainbow lanyard holding his whistle.

"Go Buddy get you some."

"Whatever Doberman," Dave said rolling his eyes and walking off.

"So that was interesting." Santana said turning back to Rachel. "You okay? You know about the Shelby thing?"

Rachel thought about it for a few seconds before nodding her head. "It's very generous of her."

"I'll say. You gonna talk to her about it?"

"I think so. Just to thank her though. I don't believe I will make a particularly deal out of it though ," Rachel started. "I think it was a very caring gesture for her to do something so drastic. I also think that she knew I would find out about it. If she was doing it just to buy my affection or out of guilt I think she would have told me about it herself. I'm very similar to my mother in mannerisms and we're both painfully transparent when we're doing something for selfish reasons."

"I guess I understand what you're saying. I mean yah if my Dad did something like that to make up for being a barely there parent he would have brought me with him when he signed the check over."

"My father's would do the same thing. No when I email her next time I will simply thank her personally and on behalf of the entire team. If she wants to discuss it more than I will gladly do that."

"How do you feel on like a more personal level with her."

"My feelings are very mixed when it comes to Shelby. But in truthfulness she is my mother, she is not my mom." Rachel said frowning a bit and shrugging. "Come on lets get back to it," she said quietly effectively ending the conversation.

"Sure thing Babe," Santana said gently putting an arm over her tiny shoulder and leading her back towards their lanes, her mind stuck on yet another person she could very nearly hate for letting Rachel down.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was more of a setup and filler to get ready for some big things. I know I've been posting like three updates a day but this is sadly all I can do today as I spent the majority of my day playing my banjo for some dough on the corner. But I got said dough and hostel for a few nights so I'll have a few chapters out tomorrow. Anyways thanks everyone for the reviews and keep them coming please because seriously I need them like Mercedes needs Tots.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Mine

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 19: Mine<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>And fourth is fourth. Just a warning the end of this chapter might have gotten a little…out of control. I hope you all don't mind.**

* * *

><p>The next two weeks passed by quicker than any of the three would have liked. They had settled into a very comfortable routine that they knew was going to be practically destroyed once school started.<p>

On the nights that Dave didn't crash out in his room, he would show up bright and early with offerings of coffee and donuts, even going out of his way to pick up a couple for Rachel from the vegan bakery on the other side of town.

After the three of them had destroyed the pastries and downed their coffee, they would begin rehearsing Dave's audition for Glee and working on their own respective voices as well. Rachel had throughout the summer kept a steady practice of her own skills but had admitted between time with Santana and swimming she hadn't practiced as much as she should have. Dave and Santana had both rolled their eyes and reminded that she could out sing anyone out of that school even if she was in a coma. Dave, both girls were ecstatic to learn actually had a very decent singing voice, it was deep and smooth once he got over his initial embarrassment and Rachel had commented more than a few times with a certain shine in her eyes that with a little work the boy could very well take the lead spot from Finn.

After a few hours of singing the three of them would load up into Dave's truck to head down to the Country Club so the girls could practice. Dave would usually spend an hour or so in the pool with them just palling around with the girls before he would jump out and go sit at one of the tables doodling on a scrap piece of paper or just watching the girls practice. The nickname Rotty was very appropriate for the jock because over the past month he had developed a fierce protective nature for the two girls he had at one time been tossing slushies at.

After four hours at the club they would usually go out for lunch at Breadsticks alternating between who paid for the group. There they would carefully discuss their plans for the school year ahead, specifically academics and sports. The three of them maintained strong grades so they weren't particularly worried about that, but they did have their college entrance exams in November and Rachel stressed that she fully intended both of them ace them. The thing about Rachel, the other two noticed and discussed privately is that she really could make you feel invincible against the town of Lima. Like as long as you had Rachel in your life you could be or do anything you wanted to. Rachel had drug out of Santana that she would like to pursue a career in politics, but Dave had simply said that he wasn't sure what he wanted to do; as long as he didn't stay a Lima Loser for the rest of his life. Both of them had groaned jokingly when Rachel had introduced them to the personalized study schedules she had prepared for each of them.

They also discussed the storm on the horizon that was inevitably going to make landfall the second the three of them came out of the closet. As it got closer to the first day of school Santana had once again thanked the gay angel looking out for them that the three of them shared identical schedules. She knew that both she and Dave were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but she was worried about Rachel having to navigating the school alone. Dave had pulled her aside one day when Rachel went to the restroom and solemnly promised her that he would watch out for the girl come hell or high water. Santana had quickly wiped away a tear and given the boy a quick awkward hug.

After lunch they would usually go back to the house and spend the rest of the day lazing around watching movies or trash t.v. Some days they would load the dogs up into the truck and head down to the dog park to let them run around, sometimes joining them and tossing a Frisbee between themselves while the pack of black dogs followed the Frisbee around in frenzy.

Some nights the three would go see a movie or go play pool, always on the other side of town to avoid anyone from their school. It was highly agreed upon that they did not want to be outed in any sense of the word until the very first day of school. At the end of the night they would order takeout usually seeing as Rachel refused to make Dave eat her vegan food, citing that while she appreciated Santana adhering to it as much as possible she didn't expect the large boy to follow it as well. Finally Dave would either load up Max and head back to his parent's or he would simply drag himself up the stairs and crash out in his room, while Santana and Rachel retired to their own room to curl up and pass out from the days activities.

Their routine was only interrupted once a week before school Rachel had gone to her physical getting an unsurprisingly clean bill of health and an okay to participate in school sports. Santana and Dave had only had to take partial physicals seeing as both of them had already had dozens for football and Cheerios.

Santana woke up the morning before the first day of school full of nervous energy. She closed her eyes and nestled into Rachel's back just breathing in the girl's shampoo and letting the familiar smell and sound of her soft breathing calm her down. Gently pushing some of the diva's curls away she kissed her softly on the neck, moving up slowly.

Rachel let out contented sigh and rolled over into the girls arms, her eyes still tightly shut as she pursed her lips for the Latina to take. Santana smiled at the familiarity of the moment and leaned in pressing her lips against the girl tenderly.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned against her kissing back just as softly. Breaking the kiss Rachel leaned away opening her eyes and blinking away the last dredges of sleep. "Have I mentioned how much more I like my Santana Lopez?"

"Once or twice," Santana chuckled voice low. "I suppose it's about as much as I like my Rachel Berry."

Rachel just smiled and sat up stretching. "Do you think anyone would notice if we just like didn't actually go to school this year?"

"I have a feeling someone would notice Babe," Santana said laughing.

"Well drat." Rachel giggled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "We should get up, we have a lot we need to do today."

Santana groaned but sat up next to the girl. "What should we do first?"

"Well first we need to go get some coffee because Dave isn't coming over today due to football business with Coach."

"Oh yah," Santana said swinging her legs of the bed and stretching.

"And then we need to go get some groceries."

"We've got plenty though," Santana said raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Yes there are plenty of vegan options. But if everything goes like we highly suppose it will then tomorrow Dave will be moving in, and as wonderful as I think you are for eating vegan with me, I want to get some food for Dave."

"You're so awesome Babe," Santana said smiling over at the girl as he opened their closet up.

"I know." Rachel said joining her to leaf through for an outfit. "After that you need to track down your father and get him to sign your permission slip for the Swim Team."

"That should be fun," Santana said rolling her eyes and tossing a shirt and pair of jeans over her arm. "And what after that?"

"After that the two of us need to lay in bed until tomorrow morning and just hold each other." Rachel said softly looking up at the girl, insecurity and nervous energy apparent in her chocolate eyes.

"I'm totally down for that." Santana said gathering the girl into a hug. "You know we're gonna be okay right Babe. No one is gonna mess with Dave and I, and we're not letting you out of our sight for a minute."

"I know…I'm just nervous. I'm used to the floor dropping out from underneath me when I get good things in my life."

Santana felt her heart clench at the anxious tone or Rachel's voice and she held the girl a little tighter. "Nothing is going to drop Babe, even if have to crawl under that shit and hold it up on my shoulders."

"Always taking the world on your shoulders Beautiful."

"Just my world," Santana murmured kissing the top of the girl's head. "Now come on I needs my caffeine."

"Ditto," Rachel said laughing up at the girl as she headed into the bathroom with her clothes for the day.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana were sitting at a table in the corner of the cafe sipping on their coffees when their attention was grabbed by a smooth intense voice. "Hello Rachel." Santana sneered and looked up to see Jesse St. James looking intently at her girlfriend.<p>

"Hello Jesse," Rachel said exasperatedly.

"What's up St. Jackass," Santana growled out grabbing the boy's attention.

"Well if it isn't the Lima lady of the night. What brings you out of your cave this early?"

"Fucking watch yourself little boy," Santana snapped out standing up quickly.

At the same time Rachel stood up and put an arm on Santana's arm glaring at the boy. "Jesse you will not talk to Santana like that if you wish to converse with me," Rachel ground out, her gaze fierce.

"My bad," Jesse murmured looking oddly between the two of them.

"What do you want Jesse?" Rachel asked rubbing her temple slowly.

"Well I was here for a drink when I saw you sitting over here and I thought I would be sociable. Tell me are you still with that laughable oaf Hudson?"

"No I ended my relationship with Finn permanently at the beginning of summer," Rachel said quickly.

"Oh does that mean that you're ready to move on to something better? We could have it all Rachel."

Jesse's eyes rose to the top of his head when he heard a deep vicious growl rolling out of Santana. The girl's eyes were alight with anger and she was clenching her fists to her side so hard that her knuckles were white. "She has moved on to something better St. James and if you don't leave right now something better is going to pound your face in."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me Rachel," Jesse said rolling his eyes and looking at the tiny diva that was looking at Santana, her face flustered by Santana's possessive show.

Snapping her head to Jesse, Rachel smiled sweetly and shook her head, "No Jesse there is no kidding. I am very happily with Santana now."

"Come on Rachel, taking a ride on the town bicycle is a bit beneath someone of your talent." Jesse snapped out irritably. His face turning to complete shock when he felt the palm or Rachel's hand connect with his cheek in a resounding slap.

Getting up into his face the best she could Rachel growled viciously, "Leave now Jesse and never bother me again. And if you ever insult my girlfriend again I will destroy you," Rachel said, her voice dripping with venom.

Jesse backed away from the two girls cautiously holding up his hands. "Obviously I have misunderstood the situation. Rachel when you're ready to really move on call me."

"Go!" Rachel snapped out sending the boy running out of the café. After he had exited the door Rachel walked over the side of the table and laid a hand on Santana's tense arm. "Hey Beautiful it's okay. Jesse will turn to dust waiting for me to give this up."

Santana felt her body loosen and she looked down lovingly at Rachel. "Good, because I would hate to kill him. But I would," Santana said smiling sheepishly.

"Come on my champion. Let's go hit the grocery store," Rachel said grabbing her coffee and kissing the girls cheek, leading them both out of the café.

* * *

><p>They had been shopping for the last hour before Rachel finally decided that they had picked up enough food to make sure Dave got the proper nutrition he needed. Santana had mostly just followed along throwing in suggestions when ever the admittedly clueless diva had tried to make decisions on products she never ate. They were leaning into each other contentedly moving forwards in the line when for the second time today a smooth voice interrupted them.<p>

"Hey Rachel," Santana groaned internally as she looked behind the counter to see a smirking Brooke.

"Hello Brooke," Rachel said smiling to the girl while starting to put the groceries on the counter.

"Meat products?" Brooke asked confusedly looking down at the items.

"Yes one of my friends is moving in with me and he is very much a carnivore."

"You're such a good person," Brooke said smiling brightly, her voice teasingly flirty before turning her attention to a fuming Santana.

"Oh hello…Santana right? Rachel's new besty right?"

"New girlfriend," Santana corrected putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

At this Brooke's eyebrow raised, her face a little haughty. "Damn Rachel you don't stay on the market for long," she said directing her eyes to Rachel. Rachel just nodded sweetly leaning into Santana's side. "Well I guess I'll just have to hold my breath and wait for the next time you're free to ask for my long awaited second chance."

The rush of possessiveness that had taken hold of Santana just an hour ago came back full force and her eyes darkened. "I wouldn't bother holding your breath unless you feel like suffocating your ass," Santana growled out, looking at the girl lividly.

At this Brooke's face became red and she sneered at the girl, "Is that so? You know I didn't mention this last time we met but aren't you one of the bitches who used to send her home crying like every day?"

At this Santana really became pissed off and straightened her body up like a board. "Listen here bitch," she started, stopping when Rachel grabbed her hand softly, her eyes on Brooke.

"Yes Brooke, Santana and I have had our issues, which Santana has fully redeemed herself for. But they are in the past just like our issues are. Or do I need to remind you that you have made me cry on more than one occasion as well?"

At this Brooke had the good sense to looked properly ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"Don't bother Brooke like I said it is in the past. Now can you please tell me my total so we can leave."

Brooke hastily finished ringing the girls up and apologized once again to an already leaving Rachel. Santana stood still for a second until Rachel was a few feet away before turning on her heel and looking Brooke in the eye, "ever pull shit like that again and I will end you. Do you understand me or do I need to give you a preview?"

"Crystal clear," Brooke ground out standing her ground. "Now get the fuck out of my line so I can get back to work."

"Fucking glad to," Santana snapped striding towards Rachel shooting Brooke one last steely glare before sliding an arm over Rachel's shoulder and leading them out of the store.

* * *

><p>After heading back to the house to drop off Rachel and the groceries Santana shot off a text message to track down her father. A few minutes later he had messaged her back saying that he was at the hospital. Permission slip in hand she had quickly located him and after passing a few pleasantries and a simplified explanation about the swim team she had practically ran out of the place. Her irritation level at a dangerous high after the confrontations with Jesse and Brooke that morning.<p>

Before heading back she decided to stop by Breadsticks and grab some lunch for the girls to go, her mind finally beginning to calm down. She had just placed her order and sat down in a booth to wait when a familiar blonde slid into the seat across from her. Rolling her eyes she looked up at Quinn waiting for the blond to say something.

"Hey Santana, long time no see."

"Hi Quinn," she muttered looking down at her watch.

"Here alone?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with mock sympathy.

"Just getting some food to go."

"Ah, where have you been all summer? No one has seen or heard from you like at all."

"I've been around. You here with Finnoscence?" Santana asked deciding that if the blonde wanted to fake nice so would she.

"Oh no I actually broke up with Finn last night." Quinn gushed. "I'm here with my new boyfriend," she said gesturing to a table where Azimio Adams sat looking very bored and fiddling with his phone.

Santana wasn't gonna lie, she totes just threw up a bit in her mouth almost. "What the fuck Quinn? Azimio?"

"Hey he's not that bad," Quinn said defensively sitting up straighter in her seat. "He's popular, on the football team, and the best part is he has absolutely nothing to do with Glee. Sue me for wanting some separation in my life."

"Yah but he is like one of the most homophobic pricks in this town."

"I don't see what that really matters. Besides I'm working on it all right." Quinn muttered, her face looking mortified.

"What the fuck ever Quinn, you can't bullshit me. You're just trying to once again claw your way back up to the top of McKinley."

"So what if I am. You went out with Karovsky just to make Prom Queen last year. It's not my fault you didn't make it."

"You didn't make it either bitch."

"That was a fluke which I intend to rectify."

"Whatever Q. Besides why the fuck Azimio? You could have done just as good with Finnept by your side. He's like the fucking Golden Boy."

"Yah Finn might seem like the obvious choice but to be honest I was tired of fucking Manhands leftovers. She is all the idiot ever talks about and I refuse to play second fiddle to that fucking Tranny."

It took every ounce of strength Santana had to not reach over the table and bitchslap Quinn back to her mother's womb. Instead she simply slammed her hands down on the table and stood up looming over the blonde. Quinn slid back into her seat, her face covered in fear. She had no clue what she had just done to piss off the Latina so much but she knew she had never seen the girl so furious before. Santana opened her mouth to begin screaming when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. Spinning around she found a timid looking waiter shaking as he held up her to go order nervously.

Rachel she thought. I can not do this right now. I just need to go home to Rachel. Grabbing the food out of his hands she turned around and shot a malevolent glare at Quinn before turning on her heel and storming out of the restaurant, slamming the heavy ornate door behind her.

* * *

><p>Santana had managed to calm herself down by the time she got home and only slammed the door a bit. She figured that was it was progress that she only imagined Jesse, Brooke, and Quinn's hands in the door and not their faces like she had when she slammed the door to Breadsticks.<p>

Kicking off her flats and throwing her keys on the table she walked into to the living room where Rachel was looking rather disconcertingly at her phone. "Hey Babe, news from the front line," Santana called out as she went into the kitchen to plate their food.

"What's up," Rachel called back to her.

"Tubbers dropped Frankenteen and is dating, get this Azimio fucking Adams." Santana said poking her head back into the living room.

"Well that would explain the text I just got then," Rachel sighed.

"What text?" Santana asked striding over to the girl and setting down next to her.

What little patience the girl had been holding onto finally snapped as her eyes darted over the text on Rachel's screen.

**From Finn:  
>Hey Rach i no ur prbly still angry me, but i just wanted 2 apologize 4 like everything. i was so fucking stupd and i deserved u 2 break up with me. i dont really no wut i was thinking. But I still luv u so much Rach and I want u back. I swear this time it will be different. Please just like call me back and well go out 4 dinner. U'll see, this is our year 2 get it right.<strong>

Santana was fuming. She was beyond pissed. She took a deep breath and stood up slowly before running a hand through her hair and letting out a glass shattering, "Fuck!"

Rachel jumped in surprise and stared up at her girlfriend nervously, "Beautiful it's okay," she started before Santana held up a hand.

"It is not fucking okay Rachel! It is so far from fucking okay that it will not be okay until I go over to Hudson's house and drag the overgrown freak outside and beat his ass the fuck up!" Santana roared out.

"Please just calm down," Rachel said pleadingly putting a hand on Santana's forearm.

"I'm not going to fucking calm down Rachel! I have fucking had it! It is like the cosmos are testing my patience and bravo because they have succeeded in pissing me the fuck off!" She yelled grabbing her hair and growling.

"Santana please…I know it hasn't been a good day but there is no need to over react." Rachel said her voice a mixture of meekness and irritability.

"I'm not over reacting," Santana stormed out looking at the diva and blanching when she saw fear in her eyes. "I have been trying to keep my calm all day. I woke up terrified this morning because tomorrow we are coming out of the closet and I'm so damn scared that you're going to get hurt it makes me physically sick to think about. And then fucking Jesse St. Jackass showed up, and then Brooke took a jab at it. Then Quinn Goddamn Fabray opened her big fat mouth, and now Finnoscence is begging for another chance," by now Santana was starting to seriously cry. "And it is just to fucking much for me to be scared of because goddamnit I love you Rachel and I'm so afraid that I'm going to loose you. I would fucking die if I did."

Rachel looked at the girl shell shocked as a tear started to run down her cheek. "You love me," she asked gulping and looking into the girl's eyes.

"Yes I love you," Santana said without a hint of hesitation in her voice, only confidence and sincerity. "I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my entire life. I know it's only been two months but I do. I can't explain it and I don't need to. I love you Rachel Berry and I will hurt anyone who dares get between us." She said passionately wiping away the tears rolling down Rachel's cheeks.

Rachel closed her eyes for a second and before opening them and kissing Santana's hand. Pulling it into her own she pulled the Latina behind her into their bedroom, gingerly closing the door she turned around and leant against it looking at the Latina. "You love me?" She asked again, her voice soft.

"Yes. I love you."

"Then show me," Rachel said closing her eyes. When she opened them they were darker than just a second ago and she slowly raised her hands to her chest and began to unbutton her blouse.

"Babe what," Santana started gently, hushed with a small finger put on her lips.

Letting her shirt fall to the ground Rachel looked at her lovingly grabbing one of the Latina's hands and putting it on her bare hip. "I want you to make love to me Santana," she whispered stretching up and kissing the girl's lips tenderly.

"Are you sure?" Santana hesitantly asked, her voice drenched in emotion.

"Please," Rachel asked her voice husky from want.

Santana felt her knees nearly buckle under her and had to press her and Rachel softly up against the door. She could already feel an intense heat burning in her center as the tiny girl ran her hands to the Latina's hips tugging her shirt upwards. Santana held her hands up and let the shirt be pulled off of her body and be deposited on the floor.

Kissing Rachel gently she reached behind the tiny girl and unhooked her bra, pulling it down her tanned shoulders and letting it fall between them. She sucked in a deep breath when she looked down and saw the dusky peeks of Rachel's already hardened nipples pressing against her own bra. Sliding a hand down she ran a thumb softly over one of the peeks, her legs shaking when the petite girl let out a soft moan at the feeling.

Realizing that they needed to move to the bed if touching the girl made her so weak in the knees she gently swept an arm under the girl's legs and carried her over to the bed, their eyes locked on to each others intently. Santana leant over slowly and ran her tongue tenderly around one of the girls exposed nipples, groaning at the taste of the girl's skin. Switching to the other one and biting down on it softly she felt herself become almost impossibly wet when the girl began to pant lightly while running her hands through Santana's hair.

"Clothes," Rachel husked out her eyes dark with need. Santana nodded into the girl's chest before standing up and taking off her bra and pulling down her jeans and underwear fluidly. "So beautiful," Rachel murmured staring up at the girl. Santana swallowed at the intensity of the situation and leant over kissing the girls stomach as she began to unbutton he girl's pants and hooked her fingers under the waist line and pulled down her pants and underwear together.

Her body trembled in anticipation as she took in the sight of Rachel completely nude baring her body to Santana willingly. Crawling in between the girls legs she kissed the girl passionately, pulling the girl's tongue into her mouth and running her own around it. Rachel's body writhed under her and she thrust her hips up desperately looking for contact. "Oh god Santana," Rachel rasped out when Santana moved to the girls neck and began nipping at her pulse point.

"Mine," Santana murmured sucking and licking the skin purposefully.

"Yours," Rachel moaned running her fingers through dark hair. "Mark me baby so they know I'm yours," she moaned body arching into the Latina.

Santana's entire body was on fire at Rachel's words and she had to physically hold herself back from just ravishing the girl until she couldn't see straight. Pulling back she groaned at the dark red mark marring the girls neck before she leaned back in and kissed it and began licking and nipping down the girls chest.

Stopping at the girl's painfully hard nipples she attached her mouth to one, her entire body strumming with need when Rachel began moaning out her name holding her in place to chest, "Oh god Santana make me yours."

Santana's eyes rolled back into her head at the words and she could feel her excitement running warmly down her legs. Leaving the girls nipples she kissed her in between her breasts and then ran her tongue down the girl's abdomen, making Rachel's abdominal muscles clench and jump under her ministrations.

Running her tongue around the girl's belly button she sucked the skin into her mouth, mumbling "Mine" over and over again as she nipped at the flesh.

"Oh god, oh fuck," Rachel whimpered her voice bordering on desperate, "All yours baby. Oh god I need you,"

Santana let out a guttural groan as she lowered her body even more and came eye level to Rachel's sex. Her entire pussy was red with want and glistening with her obvious need for stimulation. A small trimmed patch of curly hair sat above her clit, which was painfully extended upwards and Santana could swear it was trembling. Her tight opening was pulsing opened and closed just begging to be filled by Santana. "Oh god," Santana moaned inhaling Rachel's musky sweet scent for the first time. "Is that all for my baby," she asked looking up at the girl.

Rachel's entire body was writhing and her eyes were slammed shut while one hand tangled in the blankets and her other dug it's nails into the flesh of Santana's shoulder. "Oh it's all for you Santana. It's all yours. Please I need you," she begged her words stringing together into almost nonsensical babble.

Santana leant forwards and run a tongue up the length of the quivering sex, moaning loudly at the unique taste of Rachel. She was fucking addicted to that taste. It was better than any drug that had ever been or would ever be created.

Rachel moaned out her name loudly, her hips bucking at the feeling of Santana starting to run her tongue against Rachel's clit, applying only a minute amount of pleasure.

Santana was in heaven as she ran her tongue around the stiff nubs, biting and sucking it into her mouth gently, determined to get the girl worked up before she penetrated her for the first time. Rachel's entire body was shaking under her and she was gasping for breath as her body arched up off the bed. "Oh god Santana oh baby so fucking good."

"Mine," Santana moaned biting down on the nub and nearly coming when Rachel started wailing out her name loudly.

"Yes of god yes Santana all yours. Oh god soooo good. Make me yours," she begged tears running down her cheeks.

Santana could feel Rachel's hips cantering under her and she teased the girl's entrance with her finger. Running her hand up the girl's sex she began to quickly circle the girl's clit, never letting up as she shifter body up Rachel until she was lying next to her. Sucking on the diva's neck she studied the girl's face that was bright red.

"Open your eyes baby, I need to see them," Santana said quickening the pace of her fingers.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and Santana moaned at the blackness of them, the tiny girl's iris's completely blown out with want. "Oh god please Santana make me yours," Rachel begged desperately.

Santana locked her eyes with Rachel's and ran a her fingers through the hot wet sex, pressing two into the girls tight opening. Rachel's head fell backwards and she let out a guttural groan as Santana pushed deep into her, breaking her barrier and letting her fingers rest for a moment as the girl quaked painfully beneath her.

When Rachel lifted her head back up and made eye contact with her again she slowly began pumping her fingers in and out of Rachel, groaning at the tightness of the girl beneath her.

As her thrusts became longer and deeper, Rachel's body began sliding down onto the girl's fingers meeting her thrust for thrust. One of her tiny hands tangled in Santana's hair and another grabbed the girl's hip tightly.

Santana began repeating the mantra mine again and again as Rachel started wailing out her name thunderously. "Of fuck baby I'm gonna cum," she moaned, her entire body cantering as she kept intense eye contact with the Latina.

"That's right come for me baby. You're mine, come for me," Santana moaned, feeling her own orgasm building from the sheer intensity of the moment.

"Oh god yes I'm all yours," Rachel cried out as her body began to shake violently.

Santana was pounding into the girl's sex by now and lifted a thumb pressing hard against the girl's rigid clit. Under her she felt Rachel's entire body seize up as the girl let out an ear shattering wail. Her body lifted off the bed and she began gushing warm liquid onto Santana's still pumping hand.

Seeing it all and feeling the girl's cum drench her hand Santana let out a guttural cry and her body stiffened as her own pussy began spilling out her cum down her leg.

Rachel and Santana kept eye contact the whole time as they screamed out each other's names in pure unchecked ecstasy. Rachel's body shook and trembled as Santana kept stroking her in and out; riding the girl through her orgasm until finally she was only shaking beneath the Latina. Santana's body began to calm down as well and she sucked in a deep breath.

Rachel stopped shaking and released her iron grip on Santana her breath starting to return to normal. Her eyes were heavy and she looked up at the Latina smiling lazily. "I love you too Santana…so much," she whispered and yawned.

"I love you Rachel. Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Mmhmm," Rachel hummed out slowly closing her eyes.

Santana slowly began to her fingers out of the girl but stopped when Rachel grabbed her wrist. "Leave them please," she whispered sleepily. "I need to feel you inside of me."

Santana only pushed them in deeper slowly, nearly cumming again knowing that Rachel wanted her to be inside of her so badly. Reaching behind her with her free hand she pulled the blanket over the pair before laying her head down on the pillow and kissing the top of the girl's head softly.

"I love you," she whispered into the girl's hair one last time before drifting off into a sated sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me, did you guys mind? Also more than a few people have mentioned Santana's excessive use of curse words and I understand that it is a bit much, but I have a reason behind it so bare with me it will all come out later.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: The Funeral March

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 20: The Funeral March<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen **(I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch)** so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to the feeling of feather light kisses being pressed against collarbone, smiling dreamily she ran a hand up Rachel's back pushing it through her hair. "That feels really good," she murmured opening her eyes. The sight of Rachel leaning above, hair still tussled from earlier and biting her lip seductively nearly stole the breath out her lungs and she felt her stomach coil up tightly.<p>

"Does it?" Rachel asked leaning over and nipping the Latina's collarbone lightly, with just enough pressure to make the girl shudder.

"Yah it does," Santana said her voice embarrassingly husky.

"Mmm good," Rachel said biting down sharply on the Latina's collarbone, eliciting a deep gasp from the girl. Raising her head to eye level Rachel smiled at the girl softly. "Do you have any ideal how much I love you Santana? And do you have any ideal how much it turned me on to have you claim me?"

"Oh god," Santana moaned out, her mind blown by a side or Rachel that she knew no one but her had ever seen. "Rachel you're killing me."

"Awe poor baby," Rachel teased licking the girl's bottom lip. "Don't worry Love, I'll make it better."

"Please," Santana wined desperately up at the girl.

Rachel smiled and leaned forwards again pulling the Latina into a deep kiss. When she felt Rachel's tongue asking for entrance Santana was all too eager to comply, moaning when Rachel ran her tongue heavily across the insides of Santana's mouth.

Keeping her mouth attached to the Latina's Rachel slid her petite body on top of the girl's, resting their centers against each other. Rachel ran her tongue once across Santana's tongue before arching her body up. Shifting a bit she pressed a leg in between Santana's legs and rolled her hip down connecting where the girl's both needed it most.

Both girl's released a breathy moan at the feeling and Rachel ran a hand up Santana's stomach slowly. Stopping at the girl's breast she ghosted a finger over one of the Latina's dark nipples softly, emitting a gasp from her. "So beautiful…" Rachel sighed out pressing down against the girl a little harder than before. "I love you so much I feel as if I could die," she said pinching the nipple before running her hand over to the other breast stroking in and pinching it as well.

"Oh fuck I love you," Santana moan putting her hands on the girl's tiny waist and pushing up against her.

Rachel smiled and began slowly beginning to rise and fall on the girl leaving one hand on her chest and the other wresting on Santana's raised thigh. Santana looked down at the their joined centers and groaned at the sight, her head falling back against the pillow as her neck arched in joy.

Rachel set an almost agonizing pace as she raked her nails up and down the Latina's thigh, pulling up and pressing down firmly each time but not quite moving fast enough to give the girl the relief she needed. Both girls were moaning out obscenely at this point, their bodies already covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"More," Santana gasped out when the diva didn't come down fast enough.

"Let me see your eyes," Rachel panted out, picking up the pace when Santana's eyes met her own.

The air was filled breath pants and moans as the tiny brunette started pistoning her hips down against Santana's. "Oh fuck Rachel," Santana ground out pushing her hips up to meet Rachel's thrust. All she could think about at that moment was the furious pace of Rachel slamming down into her center, the petite girls shapely breast bouncing lightly as she moved up and down desperately on the taller brunette.

"Oh god baby please don't stop," Santana cried out, looking deeply into the girls eyes.

"I'm not going to baby," Rachel grunted, her breath coming out in shallow pants.

"Of fuck babe I'm so close," Santana moaned out when she felt the white heat in her belly start to ignite. "Come with me please," she pleaded tears leaking out from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh fuck San…or god I'm gonna come baby," Rachel yelled out digging her nails into the girl's thigh.

"Ay dios mio," Santana groaned out gutturally when she felt Rachel's nails pressing hard against her flesh. "Baby I'm coming," she yelled out when she felt the dam break and her body begin to convulse around herself.

"Oh oh I'm oh god," Rachel panted out as her body began to uncontrollably shake, losing the rhythm completely and slamming down on Santana hard.

"Jesus Christ," Santana yelled out when she felt the familiar rush of warmth spilling out of Rachel and mixing with her own wetness. Pulling the tiny girl down against her body they shook holding each other, their hips still bucking erratically against each other.

"I love you so much," Santana grunted and was surprised with another rush of wetness at their centers.

Finally after what felt like hours the girls pistoning hips began to slow down until they were softly moving against each other, each one relishing in the delicious warmth between their legs.

"That was amazing," Santana sighed breathlessly running her hand through the hair on Rachel's spent head. "You're like a secret fucking sex kitten Rachel Berry."

"I'm trying to figure out why we haven't always been doing this," Rachel giggled softly before sliding gingerly off or Santana a bit, each girl hissing when cool air hit their warm centers.

"Because I was busy being a bitch and you were busy being annoying," Santana laughed out kissing the girls nose.

"We totally should have just gotten over our selves and had some angry sex," Rachel said smiling.

"That would have been hot," Santana chuckled. "But not for your first time. I wanted it to be special for you."

"It was amazingly special for me Beautiful because it was with you. And I'm not going to lie, you being so possessive is an extreme turn on," Rachel admitted, her cheeks reddening.

"Yah…just a warning get used to it."

"I think that is something I definitely could get used to," Rachel said smiling.

Both girls groaned when they heard their phones playing the Funeral March in tandem from somewhere across the room. Santana rolled her eyes getting off the bed and rifling through the pile of clothing until she located them, tossing Rachel's to her while opening her own.

**From Mr. Shuester  
>Just a reminder guys special Glee meeting during Senior Free Period before lunch. Feel free to bring anyone who wants to addition. I'll also open up the floor if anyone wants to sing something they have been working on this summer. See you guys tomorrow. This is our year guys!<strong>

"And just like that our happy little bubble is burst," Rachel said sighing down at her phone. "At least he actually texted us about it."

"True that," Santana said flopping back down onto the bed next to her. "So how do you think we should tell the losers?"

"Well I think that no matter how we do it things are likely to become highly dramatic."

"I wonder who is gonna flip their shit first," Santana said grabbing Rachel's hand and slipping their fingers together lazily.

"It seems to be a tossup between Finn and well really I only expect Finn to really make a big scene."

"You know the others are going to freak out too."

"Yah I don't suppose we'll get to many congratulations on your coupling cards."

"So any plans besides making out in a chair."

At this Rachel smiled and chuckled. "While I do love making out with you I think that would probably not be the best way to handle it."

"Damn. Well I think it would be best if we save it till Glee. Before then we'll just stay close to each other but not do anything to obvious."

"That is probably a good ideal. I want them to know before the rest of the school and I don't think it would be appropriate for them to hear it from anyone else."

"So we just stand up in front of them and tell them?"

"Well it is Glee…and Mr. Shue said he was going to open the floor up for impromptu performances."

"What are you thinking?" Santana rolled onto her side looking into the girl's mischievous eyes.

"What do you say too throwing together a little duet?"

"What song did you have in mind?"

"Well considering the basis of our relationship, I think I have the perfect song in mind," Rachel said rolling off the bed and smiling down at the girl.

"I'm intrigued and worried. Let's get to this shit." Santana said smirking before rolling off the bed herself.

_She was Santana Lopez. She was a fucking badass. She was in love with Rachel Berry who was like a ninja badass in her own right. Her best friend was surprisingly Dave Karovsky. And tomorrow she, Rachel, and Dave were about to willingly look the beast that was McKinley in the eye and bitchslap it into submission come hell or high water._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews everyone! So sorry this chapter was shorter than like any of the others, I thought it would be longer but I now realize I probably should have just added it to the last one by oh well. Don't worry though because like the next chapter is already pretty much written. Time to go back to school.<strong>_  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21: The Perfect Storm

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 21: The Perfect Storm<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez groaned as she looked out the window of Dave's truck that morning dreading what she was sure was going to be the longest day of her High School career. It seemed that their own gay angel was empathizing with the three weary teenagers as dark violent looking storm clouds were rolling across the horizon, making them feel as if they were heading to an ill-begotten funeral.<p>

When Rachel's alarm had gone off at five a.m. both girls had already been awake for an hour simply staring at each other silently, each one lost in the same frame of mind. Rachel had turned over and slapped the offending machine over and over again until they had finally admitted defeat and gotten out of bed, silently pulling on their clothing.

Dave had shown up at six fifteen looking positively sick, a tray of coffee and donuts in one arm and Max attached to his other arm. The three had eaten in silence each lost in their own thoughts and fears about what the day would bring. The dogs all seemed to feel their emotions fully and had been alternating between gentle affection and blatant attempts to cheer up their people.

Finally after thirty minutes of silence Rachel had stood up and adjusted her shirt, letting out a sigh and motioning for the other two follow her out the door. After loading Rachel and their stuff into the truck the three had set off towards McKinley, leaving the radio off and their own mouths closed.

Parking in the empty lot they had quickly navigated the deserted school until they walked through the deserted Football Locker room and up to Coach Beiste's office, Rachel hesitating before knocking on the door. The booming voice of the woman telling them to come in had actually spooked the three causing them to jump in spite of themselves, before opening the door and filing into the office.

"Hey you three," Beiste started before looking at them oddly. "Are you kids alright. Ya'll look like ya'll ate something dipped in poison."

Rachel cleared her throat before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "We're not physically ill Coach…we're just highly immersed in our own possible trepidations about what today will bring to us in regards to the revelations about our lives we plan to reveal to the general population of the school."

Beiste looked at the tiny girl confused for a second before looking to Santana and Dave for a translation. Realizing the woman was waiting for an explanation that didn't need a thesaurus, Santana reached down and took Rachel's hand in her own before looking back at the couch. "Sorry when she gets nervous she gets a little wordy," Santana explained squeezing the girls hand as Rachel nodded vigorously to the coach. "What she meant to say was that we're okay, we're just freaking out about telling the school we switched teams over the summer."

"Oh right gotcha," the Coach said nodding in understanding. "We'll talk about that in a second after I run you two through a few things. Like I told you we're gonna have tryouts for the team on Saturday. I tried to put out the information the best I could but that crazy cheerleading Coach has been following me ripping down every single flyer I put up."

"Not surprised," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"She also somehow bribed somebody at the post office to remove the notices about it that I had tucked into everyone's schedules." Beiste grunted crossing her buff arms.

"With all due respect Coach Sylvester is certifiably insane," Rachel said receiving nods from the other three.

"You got that right Berry. So as my captains I need you two to pass the word around about them. Also since she doesn't know you two are on the team yet I need ya'll to place some sign ups around for me."

"No problem Coach," Santana said.

"All right Berry I got you a letterman's jacket and Santana I got you one made to. I didn't know if you would want that one or to keep your Cheerios one," Beiste said turning around and grabbing them out of a box. She chuckled deeply when she turned around and saw Santana tossing her Cheerio one in the trash unceremoniously and taking the offered jackets. Santana shrugged hers on quickly and then held Rachel's out for the tiny girl to slip her arms through, her eyes shining in wonder at the feeling of being cocooned in what translated to High School armor.

"I'm also gonna get some t-shirts and swim suits made after we decide on a mascot."

"You're not just gonna use the football one," Dave asked, his interest peaked.

"No I decided I wanted to set the Swim Team aside from the rest of the sports teams to put a little space between them."

"So like you need like a drawing of a mascot or something?"

"Yah. I was thinking The Sharks."

"That's cool," Dave said looking down at the floor.

"Now with that out of the way I wanted to make sure you guys were still going through with this today?" Beiste said turning her attention on all three of them.

"Yes ma'am we are," Rachel said her voice shaking only a bit. "We're planning on coming out during the Glee Club meeting before lunch."

At this Beiste looked between the three of them with confusion clear on her face. "I figured they knew already. How did you manage to hide this from them all summer?"

"Well we didn't see anybody this summer except for each other," Rachel said raising a brow and looking at Santana and Dave for guidance.

"What do you mean you didn't see anyone?"

"Well the thing is Coach," Santana said taking over, "the rest of the club usually avoids me and Berry like the plague, and as a general rule no one talks to Karovsky at all."

"Well we did see em the one time," Dave added. "But like they didn't see us."

"Explain?" Beiste said her face beginning to tent with anger.

"The three of us went to the movies and like the entire Glee club showed up but we ducked because we didn't want them to find out like that and start a shit storm…um storm." Dave said his eyes getting big when the large woman's face became beet red.

"I can not believe this," Beiste said irritably.

"It's cool Coach; I mean yah it sucks that they didn't invite us to movie night but whatevs." Santana said shrugging.

"That wasn't just a movie night girls. Shuester was going on and on yesterday at the Faculty meeting about how he had spent all summer with the Glee Club building a stronger group unity."

"He did what?" Santana yelled her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yah he was bragging all about a bunch of group activities like camping and cookouts and all kinds of stuff."

"That's a load of crap," Dave fumed shaking his head.

Rachel for her part just shrugged and let out a long sigh, "is it sad that I'm actually not that surprised?" She asked looking at Santana.

"No it's fucked up, but you're right not surprising," Santana sighed beginning to calm down.

"It's shameful is what it is," Beiste said shaking her head in disgust.

"Eh it is what it is I guess," Santana said shrugging her shoulders. "We're not here to win any popularity contests and besides," she said putting and arm around Rachel's shoulder and sliding an arm through one of Dave's. "I think we got the better end of the deal anyways."

"It's true," Rachel said nodding her head. "If we had hung out with the Glee Club I'm pretty sure Santana and I would not have had the opportunity to get to actually know each other beyond the facades we represent in the school setting."

"Or at least the ones we did represent."

"Yah and I probably would like still be crying like a bitch in the park," Dave mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"All right guys, I gotta get back to work. You three gonna be okay today?"

"Yah we've got this," Santana said her voice confident as it could be.

"Good luck out there," Beiste said offering them a sympathetic glance.

"Thanks Coach," the all said in unison before filling out of the room.

Beyond the double wide doors they could already hear the voices of students filling up the halls and they all blanched for a second before Santana turned around to look at them. "All right guys, I meant what I said. We got this shit. We are three badasses about to pull of some major badass shit. Rachel you take the middle and Dave and I are going to flank you. Remember talk to no one and just act like the three of us being together is a totally natural occurrence. But let's keep our hands to ourselves and talk as little as possible until we make it to the meeting. Then we'll open up the shit. Got it?"

"Got it," Dave said smiling for the first time that morning.

"Got it," Rachel said softly. "And I know it was incredibly awkward last time we did it and will most likely be incredibly awkward again. But can we please hug?" She asked timidly looking from Santana to Dave.

Both of them just rolled their eyes and wrapped their arms around the diva, sandwiching the tiny girl in between them. Surprisingly no one felt awkward this time. Finally after a minute they heard the first bell signaling to them that they had fifteen minutes until they needed to be in home room. "All right let's do this like we invented the word gay," Santana said confidently leading the way to the door before she stopped and turned around. "Buddy you might wanna like turn around or something," she said seriously to the boy.

Dave had barely began moving when Santana grabbed Rachel by the front of her letterman's and pulled tightly against her body, locking her lips in a desperate kiss. Rachel moaned in surprise but wrapped her arms tightly around the Latina, drinking up the kiss like it was the elixir of life. Finally when the need for oxygen reared its ugly head Santana and Rachel broke apart gasping for breath as the leant their heads together.

"I love you Rachel Berry," Santana said looking into the girl's eyes intensely.

"And I love you Santana Lopez," Rachel replied resting her head on the girl's shoulder for a second before straightening up.

"One more thing," Santana said reaching a hand up and pushing Rachel's hair back off of the left side of her neck, exposing the deep red hickey from yesterday. "Much better," she said smoothing down the girl's Letterman before turning around and pulling open the door, striding out into the hall with her perfected HBIC face in place. Rachel followed steeling her face with what could only be called Rachel Berry's take no prisoners face usually reserved for singing competitions. Dave brought up the rear plastering his face with the trademark Karovsky sneer.

The three walked down the hallway purposefully, sending students scattering in confusion at the three serious looking seniors. Around them they could hear people whispering but no one had the guts to come up to the three for an explanation as to why Santana Lopez and Dave Karovsky were flanking Rachel Berry like a couple of armed guards. On top of that no one failed to notice that Rachel and Santana were sporting new Letterman's Jackets and Rachel was dressed in a completely different fashion than they were accustomed to seeing the tiny girl in. The first Gleeks they saw were Lauren Zizes and Noah Puckerman, who looked at the three with their jaws nearly on the floor.

Puck raised a brow and called out to Dave but he just blew past him, keeping his eyes ahead of him. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would probably either throw up or start screaming his ass off and run back to the house.

Stepping up to Rachel's locker, Santana and Dave leaned into the unlucky sophomores who were had the lockers adjoining the Divas.

"You're new locker is 24-B," Santana barked handing the tiny frightened sophomore a slip of paper and grabbing his combination out of his hand.

"You're new locker is 63-D," Dave ground out repeating the Latina's actions.

After that the three of them were silent once again as they busied themselves with loading up the perspective lockers with their belongings as the two frightened sophomores tore off in search of their new lockers, thankful to not be covered in slushy or worse.

Meeting each other's eyes for just a second they closed their lockers and regained their formation, striding off towards their homeroom. Walking into the classroom they quickly marched towards the back row, Santana and Dave effectively clearing three seats with their eyes and sat down. Around them the room was dead silent. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes walked into the room laughing and stopped when they were met with twenty students looking stock still forwards and Rachel, Dave, and Santana looking disinterested off into space. The three of them looked at each other and then back at the back row before walking slowly towards some free desks, setting down their stuff they looked backwards only to be met with a fierce glare from Santana that snapped the three of them back around rigidly staring forwards with the rest of the class.

Rachel let out a slight smile and casually pulled a pen out of her bag drawing a simple heart on the corner of her schedule. Santana felt her heart flutter at the sight and nodded only slightly. Her eyes telling Rachel all she needed to know. "Love you too Babe."

The next two periods after homeroom passed in a very similar matter. The three walked together in formation, each one of their faces plastered with indifference to the whispers and stares around them.

After homeroom they had gone to AP English where a very confused Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abram looked back at them in confusion only to garner another glare from Santana that sent them all slamming forwards in their seats.

The process was repeated in their next class which was AP Math when Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans had taken their seats, daring to look at the three of them. Sam had turned around quickly out of fear, but Quinn reacted as if Santana had leant forwards and slapped the shit out of her.

No one mentioned that the only people they had managed to avoid so far were Finn Hudson and Brittany Pierce and Santana had thrown up a praise to the Gay Angel.

Finally the bell rang telling them that it was time for their free period and time to head to Glee Club. As the hall cleared out Dave broke the silence by humming the Imperial Death March under his breath, causing both Rachel and Santana to stop in place and crack up laughing.

"Oh my god Rotty you're fucking awesome," Santana laughed wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Impeccable timing Dave," Rachel smiled pointing to door leading into the choir room.

"Just figured I'd lighten the mood right." Dave said shrugging and smiling at the girls blushing.

"All right, Babe Buddy. Remember we got this." Santana said reaffixing her cold glare. Rachel and Dave nodded falling suit and slipping back into their own fronts as Santana pushed open the door.

You could hear a pin drop as the three walked across the room, sitting themselves down on three empty chairs in the corner and staring forwards. They heard Finn start to ask what was going on before the heard a loud grunt as Mercedes smacked the back of his head.

The entire group had sat there in complete silence for close to five minutes before Shue walked into the room, completely oblivious to the tension pervading the entire group.

"Hey guys what's up I'm glad you all…Um Dave…did you need something?" Shuester said stopping when we saw the large boy sitting to Rachel's right.

"I'm here to audition," Dave said quietly looking at Rachel and Santana nervously.

As if the entire group had been waiting for someone to break the silence the room instantly broke like a dam, every single member breaking out in cries of protest at the very notion of Dave being able to audition.

"He threatened my brother!" Finn yelled out indignantly.

"My boy had to transfer schools because of that idiot!" This one from Mercedes.

"He has slushied every single one of us at least once!" Tina added.

"He's a freaking douche bag!" Puck said angrily.

Finally Santana had heard enough and she snapped out of her seat glaring at each person in turn, silencing them with a venomous glare none of them with the exception of Quinn the day before had ever seen.

Raising his brows Shue turned to Dave and sighed out, "I'm sorry Dave but I'm not sure if this would be a good ideal," he started but was interrupted by Rachel popping out of her seat quickly.

"Mr. Shue club rules state that anyone who wants to join can no matter what."

Mr. Shue rolling his eyes and huffed in annoyance, "that is usually the rule Rachel but…"

"No buts Shue." Santana snapped standing up next to Rachel. "You let Jesse St. Jackass try out and he was obviously a spy."

Catching himself in a contradiction Shue let his shoulders drop in defeat nodding at the boy. "All right Dave you're welcome to audition."

"Thanks," Dave grunted walking towards the front and grabbing a stool. Rachel followed him to the front and politely shooed Brad away from the piano.

"Why are you even trying out," Finn asked moodily eyeing Rachel at the piano. "Aren't you afraid people are gonna think you're gay?"

At this Dave froze in place, eyes closed. Rachel and Santana looked at the boy and then looked at each other quickly. Kurt and Blaine also froze in place and looked at the boy, their breath hitched.

Rachel stood up from the piano and walked over to the boy ignoring the angry huff coming from Finn. She slipped her tiny hand into David's and squeezed it tightly looking up at him. Dave opened his eyes and looked down at the tiny diva before squeezing her hand back and silently thanking her with his eyes. She nodded and walked back over to the piano. Dave sat down on his stool and leveled his eyes over the club, stopping for a second on Kurt and Blaine who were still waiting with baited breaths.

"I'm not afraid of people thinking I'm gay because I am," he finally said his voice strong and unwavering. Before anyone could overcome the shock at the revelation he turned his head to Rachel and nodded. She smiled back to him and began running her fingers over the piano, hitting the first few notes of the Johnny Cash cover of Hurt.

Closing his eyes Dave began to sing the song, letting the meaning of the words take him over.

_I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel.  
>I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real.<br>The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting.  
>Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything.<em>

The room was deathly silent as they listened to the boy croon out the song strongly, all of them surprised by the obvious sincerity he was putting into the performance. Looking around the room for a second, Santana noted Kurt and Blaine's knuckles whitening as they leant forwards clenching the chairs in front of them in rapt attention.

_What have I become? My sweetest friend.  
>Everyone I know goes away, in the end.<br>And you could have it all, my empire of dirt.  
>I will let you down, I will make you hurt.<em>

Dave's eye swept across the room cautiously, gaining more and more confidence when he saw them watching him in awe. He sucked in a pained breathe when he saw Kurt and Blaine looking at him holding hands and he allowed a tear to run down his cheek.

_I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liar's chair.  
>Full of broken thoughts, I cannot repair.<br>Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear.  
>You are someone else, I am still right here.<em>

Rachel passionately strummed out the notes of the song; her body shaking in anticipation for what she knew was coming soon after this song. Looking up and she almost faltered when she saw Santana staring at her with a tear running down the Latina's cheek. Closing her eyes she began pounding the piano as the last chorus began.

_What have I become? My sweetest friend.  
>Everyone I know goes away in the end.<br>And you could have it all my empire of dirt.  
>I will let you down, I will make you hurt.<br>If I could start again, a million miles away.  
>I would keep myself.<br>I would find a way._

As Dave sang out the last few words the entire group felt a chill run down their backs at the deep melodious sound of his voice. After a second the spell was broken and Shue started clapping softly. "That was great Dave, welcome to the Glee Club," he said putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"So are you really gay?" Puck asked looking at the boy seriously.

"Yah I am," Dave said his voice with more confidence in it than either of the girls had ever heard before.

"Okay…cool I guess," Puck said eyeing the boy as Rachel walked up behind him and pulled him back over to their chairs. Santana leaned across the girl and bumped fists with him smiling sincerely before turning back to the front of the room. Her pulse starting to quicken.

"All right guys now I believe Blaine has an audition piece as well," Shue said opening the floor up to the dark haired boy.

Rachel and Santana barely heard him singing and Dave spent the whole time looking over at the girls trying to silently get them pepped up for what they all knew was about to be a fight. When Blaine's music started to fade, they politely joined in on the clapping and Rachel managed a smile when Mr. Shue welcomed Blaine to the group.

Finally the moment they had been waiting for arrived, "All right guys now that the auditions are out of the way I'm going to open the floor up to the rest of you guys and let ya'll have a go at showing us what you've worked on over the summer," he said so cheerily Santana was afraid that her eyes were going to get stuck rolling.

The girls looked around and when they didn't see anyone raise their hands or stand up at all Santana got out of her seat. "Mr. Shue Rachel and I have a song," she said plainly, her scowl firmly back in place.

"Umm…okay Santana…Rachel…the floor is yours." Mr. Shue said unsurely setting down in a chair next to Finn.

Turning around Santana stared down at Rachel who just nodded up at her and stood up smoothing out her letterman's jacket proudly. Santana nodded back and walked over to the IHome in the corner, setting hers down on it and looking to make sure that Rachel had moved to her spot. Clicking play she started to sway her hips as the opening notes to Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely by Pink started to blast out from the surround sound speakers in the room. Gazing seductively at the tiny diva she loved so much as she began to sing her first few lines.

_Santana  
>Go away. Give me a chance to miss you.<br>Say goodbye. It'll make me want to kiss you._

Santana punctuated the last line blowing a kiss seductively at the tiny girl who began sensually moving her hips to the song and fixing her with a scorching gaze.

_Rachel  
>I love you so, much more when you're not here.<br>Watching all the bad shows. Drinking all of my beer._

Rachel and Santana locked eyes as the slowly began to sway closer to each other still keeping a healthy distance as they picked up the next lines.

_Santana  
>I don't believe Adam and Eve spent every goddamn day together.<em>

_Rachel  
>If you give me some room there will be room enough for two.<em>

And it was true. Because the second the girls had gotten some room to themselves. Away from McKinley and away from everything holding them back, they had clicked so easily that they couldn't have helped but to fall in love. All they needed was space but not from each other.

_Both_  
><em>Tonight, leave me alone I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely.<br>I'm tired  
>Leave me alone I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely tonight.<em>

The girls had slowly been making their way towards each other swaying with the beat of the song until they were only the length of the piano apart from each other. Sidestepping they both ended up on opposite sides of the piano, Rachel at the keys and Santana on the other end as they started up the second verse.

_Rachel  
>I don't wanna wake up with another,<br>but I don't wanna always wake up with you either.  
>No you can't hop into my shower,<br>all I ask for is one freakin' hour._

As she sang out her part Rachel started circling the piano towards Santana who began going towards Rachel until they had slowly walked around it completely once, eyes locked on each other.

_Santana  
>You taste so sweet but I can't eat the same thing every day.<br>Cuttin' off the phone, leave me the hell alone.  
>Tomorrow I'll be beggin' you to come home.<em>

As the first line left her mouth Santana couldn't help but run her tongue across her lips sexually, nearly laughing when her eyes strayed just for a second to where Finn was turning a very unique shade of red. Deciding to really give him a show she pulled herself on top of the piano and pulled herself up to her knees, clasping her hands together in a prayer like stance and staring down at the girl flirtingly. Grabbing the girls hand Rachel walked around the side of the piano and pulled her off smoothly holding her hand as they belted out the chorus.

_Both  
>Tonight, leave me alone I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely.<br>I'm tired.  
>Leave me alone I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely tonight.<em>

As the reached the bridge they dropped hands and got right into each others faces, beginning a push and pull against each others bodies as they circled each other in tight circles. The sexual energy in the room was through the roof at this point and Dave was eyeing Finn carefully for signs of the impending meltdown.

_Both  
>Go away. Come back.<br>Go away. Come back.  
>Why can't I just have it both ways?<br>Go away. Come back.  
>Go away. Come back<br>I wish you knew the difference.  
>Go away. Come back.<em>

As the tempo began to slow down Santana put her arms around Rachel's shoulders and Rachel rested her hands on Santana's hips, completely tuning out the rest of the world as the finished up the song.

_Both  
>Go away; give me a chance to miss you.<br>Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you.  
>Go away; give me a chance to miss you.<br>Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you.  
>Go away; give me a chance to miss you.<br>Say goodbye, it'll make me want to kiss you.  
>Tonight, leave me alone I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely.<br>I'm tired.  
>Leave me alone I'm lonely, alone I'm lonely tonight.<em>

As the last few bars faded out Santana and Rachel were breathing hard into each others face sharing the same air. Santana caught the girl's eyes and pulled her tightly against her body kissing her lips tightly.

Complete pandemonium broke out around them at this point. Finn let out a bellow and charged out of his chair only to be stopped by a quick Dave who had been watching the boy during the entire performance. Santana broke away from the kiss and physically shoved Rachel behind her body, curling her fists into balls.

As Mr. Shue and Dave physically held back Finn, Quinn flipped her shit and screeched out a very indignant "No fucking way Manhands!" and stormed down the stairs, her eyes full of fury. Brittany caught the girl around her waist and held her off the ground actually raising her voice a bit telling the girl to calm down, all the while locking eyes with Santana silently asking How Santana could do this to her.

The rest of the class instantly started yelling accusations of treason and lies causing Santana to be furious when the truthfulness of her relationship with the diva was called into question. She began shouting back at the Glee Club in Spanish while shrugging off her jacket onto the piano.

Rachel was watching it all wide eyed until someone made the mistake of calling Santana a slut, causing the tiny diva to completely lose all sense of non-violence and start yelling up at the group in a mixture of English, Spanish, and a little bit of Yiddish as well.

Finally after a full five solid minutes of screaming back and forth, Dave managed to shove Finn back into his seat and get the petulant boy to stay there, before striding over to Rachel and Santana adopting a defensive posture in front of them. Brittany going for a much more direct approach tossed Quinn into a seat and sat on top of the blonde girl, all the while keeping her hurt eyes on Santana.

Everyone was quiet for close to two minutes each person gasping for air and shaking as their fury started to reside the tiniest bit. Looking at the rest of the class and then to the Rachel, Santana, and Dave, Mr. Shue ran a hand through his hair quickly before looking back at the rest of the class. "This meeting is dismissed. I'll see you all after school on Wednesday for our usual meeting and the regular auditions," the man said quietly. Turning to the trio Mr. Shue held up and hand when Rachel made to speak and shook his head. "You three stay," he said steadily.

One by one the rest of the group filed out of the room glaring daggers at the trio who returned them gladly in kind. Quinn looked positively livid and she snarled when Rachel looked directly into her eyes before storming out of the room. Puck had to literally drag Finn out of the room as the boy glared hatefully at Santana. Brittany was the only one who didn't glare at the group; she just wore the same hurt confused expression she had been since the end of their performance.

Finally as the last person left the room, Shue once again ran his hand through his hair before looking at the trio crossly. "I can not believe you three." He started holding up a hand again to dismiss Rachel.

"No Rachel I don't want to hear it. You and Santana have done some pretty low things but this is by far the biggest. How could you even do this? I mean I know Finn hurt you when he broke up with you, but to stoop so low as to act like you're dating Santana is just horrible Rachel."

"Now wait just one damn minute," Santana started stopping when Shuester interrupted her yelling.

"I will not wait a minute at all Santana. I have stood by for too long letting you get away with disrupting this team. Why would you even do this? What has Finn done to you that warrants this?"

"If you would just fucking listen to them," Dave started and growled with the teacher interrupted him again yelling.

"And Dave how on Earth do you even play into this? To actually say that you are gay?"

"Stop right there Mr. Shue you have no right," Rachel tried to begin only to be stopped yet again.

"I have every right Rachel. I don't know how you three cooked up this sham of a relationship but it end right now or the three of you will be kicked out of Glee!" Shue said his voice rising dramatically.

Santana and Dave both growled when tears sprang to Rachel's eyes at being yelled and they both started yelling at Shue to back off, he simply started yelling louder. Finally an ear piercing whistle broke them up and they all turned to see Beiste standing in the door trembling in fury.

"I am disgusted with you right now Will," she said plainly striding into the room and stepping in front of the kids.

"Please Shannon you don't know the whole story." Will started only to be stopped by a huge hand being held up in his face.

"Actually Will I know the whole story and more. I've been standing on the other side of that door long enough to know that you are an unsuitable teacher."

"Hey," Shue yelped in his defense. "You don't understand, they are acting like they are together just to embarrass and hurt Finn Hudson."

"Are you really that dumb Will?" Beiste said angrily obviously holding back the urge to shake the man.

"Wha…what?" Shue asked looking up at Beiste at a loss of words.

"These two girls aren't acting for anything. They are obviously in love if you would actually open your eyes and look at them," Beiste boomed stepping to the side to reveal and trembling Rachel who was currently swept up into Santana's arms as the girl whispered reassurances quickly in her ear while keeping her glare focused on Shue. Dave was also glaring at the man as he ran a hand up and down Rachel's tiny back, just daring the man to yell at the visibly shaken diva.

"I…I don't understand," Shue said looking from the teens to Beiste.

"These girls have been dating for by my count the last five weeks. And Dave joined them around that time to as their bosom buddy Will," Beiste said shaking her head at the man.

"Really?" Shue squeaked out.

"Yah really asshat," Santana ground out, visibly shaking with anger as Rachel cried softly against her neck. "You would know that if you had thought to invite either of us to one of your Glee bonding exercises over the summer or did our fucking invitations get lost in the mail?"

At this Shue blanched considerably and he looked at Beiste for help, who simply shook her head at the man. "How…how did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" he managed to stutter out in shock.

"I didn't tell you Will because that was not my place and I figured as a man who is always going on about loving his "children" you would have been around them enough to figure that out. As for finding out I saw these two swimming down at the Country Club and recruited them."

"Recruited?" Shue shook out.

"That's right Shue; you're staring at my two team captains Lopez and Berry. Both of which you have just highly insulted and one of which you have made cry. I don't like seeing girls cry Will, especially not tiny ones who are already carrying to much on their plate."

"But Rachel is our team captain," Shue said his voice a little haughtily.

"And now she is both," Santana snapped out.

"But that's going to overlap."

"Bullshit Shue. You had no problem with Quinn and I being Head Cheerios and you don't have any problem with Frankenteen being the Team Captain for Football."

"Another thing Will, you were there with me when I wrote up the schedule for the swim team. You know as well as I do that it is scheduled just so there is never any overlap."

"But we need Rachel focused here," he started defensively.

"Why so you can continue to just use her and not give anything back?" Santana yelled tightening her arms around the girl who was peering out from the crook of her neck silently.

"Can it Will. This is happening or you and me are going to Figgins so you can tell him you yelled at three students until one of them cried." At this Shue knew he had been beat and backed down visibly. "We gonna have any more problems here Will?"

"No I don't foresee any problems."

"All right," Beiste said turning to the kids. "Lopez get Berry to a bathroom to wash her face off, Karovsky good job." Beiste said leading the kids out into the hall, not intending to let Shue have a minute alone with them after what had just happened.

Rachel had simply leaned into Santana's side and nodded exhaustion heavy in her still red eyes when Santana had leant down softly asking if she was all right. "Come on lets go grab lunch," Dave said lightening the mood.

The three walked quietly over to their lockers and were stuffing their bags in when the hairs on Santana's and Dave's necks began to bristle. Looking around they saw an extremely determined Quinn leading Azimio down the hall, his hand clutching a gigantic slushy. Both of them had simply nodded at each other and acted like they weren't aware of the appending slushy attempt.

"Yo Dykeberry!" Azimo yelled.

Rachel turned at the sound of her name and froze in spot waiting for the icy cold bitchslap. Without missing a beat Santana reached behind her and knocked the freezing substance straight into Quinn's face while she turned around and kneed Azimio hard between the legs. The boy went down onto the ground instantly and Santana reached over and grabbed a still shocked Quinn by her hair pushing her down till the girl was leaning over.

"Grab him Dave; we're doing this shit now!" Santana yelled starting to stomp off towards the end of the hallway leading out to the quad. Dave nodded and reached down and pulled Azimio to his feet, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly he began frog marching him after Santana and Quinn. Rachel just slammed their lockers shut and strode after them eyes quickly running over the situation.

The conversation out on the concrete quad stopped instantly as Santana kicked over the doors, dragging a kicking and screaming Quinn Fabray in one hand. Dave marched out next arms still tightly around a wincing Azimio Adams. Rachel brought up the rear smirking proudly at the spectacle going on before her.

At the top of the stairs the Glee kids had lined up and were watching the scene like something out of a horror movie, unsure if they should react to it. Everyone else on the quad was completely frozen in place at the sight.

Santana tossed Quinn violently away from her and kept walking, leaving the girl to scramble up the steps and away from the fiery Latina instead she changed her mind. "Drop him right here and make sure he stays down,' Santana said motioning to the ground in front of one of the stone picnic tables.

After the boy had been dropped to the ground Santana jumped up on top of the picnic table silently surveying the scene, looking down to the left she motioned for Rachel to join her and pulled the tiny girl behind her body protectively, before addressing the tense crowd.

"Listen to me and listen to me good people because this is your only warning and the next time I will not hesitate to drop you like I have just dropped Azimio. There are a few fucking things changing around her and everyone can either change with them or find themselves crammed so deep down into a dumpster they will never get out.

"First order of business is that Rachel Berry is off limits to any kind of harassment. This rule is one that must be obeyed no matter what. If you bare any ill will towards her then do not even bother coming near her, because Fabray was just lucky to only get a slushy to the face, the next person who comes near her with a slushy that does not have a lid and a straw and is not intending to hand it to her peacefully so she can drink it will get their face beat in so damn hard that they will be eating through a tube for the rest of their life! Do I make myself clear or do I need to fucking punch every person out here first?" She yelled making eye contact with as many people as she could. As if she was in command of everything at that moment beyond McKinley a clap of thunder erupted from the clouds above her ominously.

Fearing that she might actually be a god, every single head in the Quad including half of the Glee Club nodded furiously. "Good because not only will you have to go through me to get to Rachel you will also have to get through Karovsky."

"And I will not go easy on anyone who tries to fuck with either of them." Karovsky barked out crossing his arms.

"Alright people, second order of business, and I am telling you this not because I care if you know, but because I want to make clear to certain individuals that Rachel Berry is also off limits in another more important way," she said glaring up at a fuming Finn. "Rachel Berry and I are a couple, and anyone who even thinks of laying a hand on her, will get said hand removed and then said hand will be stuffed and mounted on my wall. Now is that fucking understood?" She bellowed surveying the stock still student body. Turning to Dave she raised her eyebrow expectedly and back away form the podium.

Dave nodded before jumping up onto the table and looking down at everyone. "Another fucking rule we're instituting is the next person I catch uttering a homophobic slur is going to get my foot firmly up their ass. Because if you're insulting one gay person you are insulting every gay person, and really fucking think about it, how many of you want to insult me?"

Everyone in the Quad was painfully silent and Santana had to admit it felt pretty badass to be able to quite the place down so quickly. Stepping back in front of the boy as she surveyed the crown, before fixing a cold glare directly at Quinn and pulling Rachel to her side tightly. "Things are fucking changing around her people, and you only have two choices. Change with it or change school. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?"

Santana almost laughed at the dull roar of over a hundred or so people muttering sure. She was about to hop down when Rachel kissed her on the cheek and muttered swim team into the girls ear. "Oh shit right," Santana said turning back to the mass of people.

"Eyes back up front mouth breathers," she yelled silencing the crowd again. "One other change is that there is a new badass in the McKinley High chain of command and it's call the Fucking Swim Team. Anyone who wants to join can show up at the Lima Heights Country club at 8a.m. on Saturday morning! Signup sheets are places around the campus, got it! Good!"

With that Santana jumped off the table with Dave and Rachel and looked wearingly at them. "Hey Babe I know you don't like skipping but,"

"Say no more," Rachel yawned out leading the way towards the office where the three instantly spun a story about food poisoning and received the okay to head home.

They were completely silent the whole way home and only barely managed to drag their bodies inside, Dave just crashing down on the couch and Santana and Rachel collapsing exhausted onto their bed. Moving as little as possible Santana pulled the tiny girl into her arms and felt herself instantly begin to fall off the cliff into sleep.

_She had totally fucking rocked that show and she fucking knew it._

* * *

><p><strong>So what say you loyal readers? Did I do it justice? What's your favorite part?<strong>_  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22: The Allied Powers

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 22: The Allied Powers<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel were woken up from their exhausted slumber by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Frowning Santana sat up in the bed and watched through their open bedroom door as Dave pulled himself off of the couch and walked out of her line of sight to the door.<p>

"Who do you think is here?" Rachel whispered sitting up next to Santana and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Well school got out an hour ago so I can only imagine," Santana murmured running a hand through her hair and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

They heard the door open and then a mumbled conversation before Dave appeared at their bedroom door looking at the two girls. "Some of the Club is here," he said looking at Santana for guidance.

"Is Finn or Quinn out there?" Santana asked cautiously.

"No it's Brittany and Puckerman with the kid in the wheelchair and that wrestling chick."

Santana and Rachel looked at each other nervously before sliding off of the bed and padding over to the boy. Looking around him they say the mentioned people standing just inside of the front door quietly shrugging of rain coats.

"Did they say what there were here for," Rachel asked looking back up at the boy.

"They just said they wanted to talk to you two. Do you want me to get rid of them?"

"No," Santana sighed apprehensively. "Let's hear what they could possibly have to say."

"Okay," Dave said turning around and leading them into the living room.

Subconsciously the three adopted their protective stance staring back at the four nervous teenagers. "Well?" Santana huffed out expectantly.

"We um…wanted to talk to you two," Puck said looking at the two girls humbly.

"So talk."

"Actually I wanted to talk to Rachel and Brittany wanted to talk to you," Puck said holding his hands up in placating manner.

"And what are you two doing here then," Santana said eyeing Lauren and Artie.

"Show of support," Artie said lightly shrugging his shoulders nervously.

"And where was this show of support when everyone was trying to rip our head off earlier?" The Latina asked defensively.

"We were surprised San. How did you expect everyone to react?"

"Oh I don't know…happy that we were happy?"

"You through us for a loop. I mean ya'll just storm in there and say ya'll are shacking up and Dave has stopped being a douche."

"We all just kind of assumed this was a really fucked up prank on Hudson for dumping Berry," Lauren added.

"He didn't dump me." "He didn't dump her." Rachel and Santana ground out in unison.

"Well if it is this it is the most elaborate prank in the damn world," Dave muttered.

"We get that now. You three throwing down the gauntlet in the middle of the fucking quad kind of tipped us off. We just want to like talk to you guys about this so we can understand."

"Please S," Brittany said speaking for the first time, looking at the girl like she had kicked her Puppy.

Santana and Rachel looked at each other for a second before sighing and nodding at the group. "All right, you guys get ten minutes to start out with. If anyone of you says anything that I don't like then you all leave, got it?" Santana snapped out rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yah we got it," Puck said nodding nervously.

"I'm gonna head over to my Dad's house and get this over with," Dave said quietly to the girls. "You two going to be okay?"

"We'll be fine Buddy, good luck." Santana said patting the boy lightly on the back.

"All right," he said turning back to Puck. "I'm serious Puckerman, mess with them and you and me are going to have major issues."

"It'll be cool." Puck said solemnly.

"Okay." Dave said nodding before walking around the group and heading out the door. "I'll be back soon. I'll bring Breadsticks."

"That's my Buddy," Santana said smiling at the boy.

"Figures I make a better boyfriend now that I'm out of the closet," Dave said smirking.

"The very best," Rachel added smiling as the boy shut the door behind himself as he headed out into the rain.

"So…" Puck said slowly eyeing the girls. "He's like really gay."

"Yah Puck he's like really gay," Santana muttered. "Let's get on with it then," she said motioning for Brittany to follow her. Looking at Rachel she kissed her softly on the lips. "We're gonna go into the dining room. If you need me shout."

"I will," Rachel said kissing her back softly.

As Santana and Brittany walked out to the room Rachel turned her attention to Puck. "We'll just go talk in our bedroom." She said before turned her attention to Lauren and Artie. "If you two are thirsty please feel free to go into the kitchen, Dave washed dishes last night so the glasses in the dishwasher are clean. Also," she added "the remote to work the t.v. is sitting on coffee table."

"Thanks Berry," Lauren said wheeling Artie into the kitchen.

"If you'll follow me Noah," she said silently turning on her heels to the bedroom.

"So are like San and Karovsky living here then?" Puck asked following the tiny diva.

"Dave will be officially in a few hours I suspect and for all intensive purposes Santana is as well." Rachel said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"And your Dad's are like cool with that?" Puck said joining her.

"Yes they are," Rachel said in a tone of voice symbolizing that conversation was closed.

"All right…so like…how did this even happen? I mean I knew San was into chicks but like you dated me, Jesse, and Finn."

"I also date a girl named Brooke from a different school," Rachel said plainly.

"Why didn't you like tell anyone your bi."

"No one ever asked and I didn't see any reason to declare it and give the masses something else to harass me about."

"Okay I get that. But San? You two like hate each other. She made a voodoo doll of you like the last week of school."

"I'll be the first to admit that Santana and I have a difficult history, but we have really moved past our issues."

"But like how? I mean how did the two of you even get together without killing each other."

"Puck if anyone was to ask you if I always act as…difficult as I do at school what would you tell them."

"I'd say no. I mean yah usually you're like a pain in the ass, but whenever you're out of school you chill the fuck way down."

"Exactly. And Santana is the exact same way. Once I actually spent time with her outside of McKinley I discovered that the tempestuous attitude that she puts out at school is just the same as my difficult behavior. Just like it is similar to how at school you are Puck but after school you are the boy I used to make macaroni pictures with at Temple."

"Alright so I guess I get that. But like how did ya'll even start hanging out?"

"Santana had just had her confrontation with Brittany and I had just broken up with Finn and we just found ourselves lonely. So after Santana bugged me nonstop and broke into my backyard we decided that we might as well pass the summer lonely together. And things just grew from that into friends and then into something so much more."

"You know Finn told everyone he broke up with you." Puck said thoughtfully.

"I am not surprised giving the very tumultuous nature of our breakup. I doubt he would want to cast such a dim shadow over his reputation."

"What happened?" Puck said wearingly.

"I don't think discussing it is a very good ideal Noah. It is long over and done with and I have no desire to drag it back up."

"Come on Rach tell me. From one Jew to another."

"All right Noah but first you have to promise me that you are not going to over react. Like I said it is a non-matter any more. I dealt with it how I saw fit and I do not want it brought back up in front of the entire Glee Club."

"Ok what the fuck did he do," Puck said his jaw tight.

"Promise me Noah."

"I promise," Noah said solemnly.

"To begin with he lied to me about sleeping with Quinn when I asked him to be truthful about it. I did not care if he had; I just wanted to know so that this time there would be absolutely no secrets between us."

"Okay, not surprised there. Finn will lie through his ass to keep himself out of trouble. But what aren't you telling me."

"Well I found out about it because when Finn tried to initiate a sexual relationship with me and I told him no, he in his anger compared me to Quinn asking why I refused to sleep with him."

"Okay…"

"I broke up with him and he became very aggravated and he…"

"What did he do Rachel?" Puck ground out defensively.

"In his anger he pushed me backwards against the wall."

"That fucking little punk!" Puck roared out jumping up from the bed and clenching his fists. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Noah you will not do anything of the sort. You promised me that you would let it go and you will if you intend to regain any kind of a friendship with me."

"Fine," Puck muttered angrily. "But if she steps one toe out of line I will destroy him."

"You will have to get in line behind Santana and Dave on that one."

Remembering Dave Puck sat down on the bed looking at Rachel, "So about Dave…what's up there."

"Santana and I found him in a very bad place and helping him out of it." She said plainly.

"God I feel like I missed a really complicated summer. Why didn't you tell anyone?" He said defensively. "I thought we were like friends."

"I thought we were friends too but the only people who bothered to contact me this entire summer was a girl who supposedly hated me. Besides it sounds like the Club had a wonderful summer without us."

At this Puck's face lit up bright red and he hung his head, "so you know about it then?"

"Know about what Noah? That the entire club spent the summer together hanging out and having fun and obviously avoiding me and Santana as if we aren't a part of it? Yes Noah I noticed it. We even got a front row view to one of your gatherings. Imagine our surprise when we were sitting at the theatre preparing to watch a movie when the entire club or sorry, 'our friends' filed in talking and laughing and taking up the entire front row."

"I don't know what to say," Puck said his voice heavy with shame.

"Honestly I don't think there is anything you can say Noah. I might try to act like I'm okay with being a social outcast but it does hurt me, and in this situation I don't think a simple sorry will suffice."

"I know it doesn't mean much but I am."

"Can you even explain to me how it is that the entire group justified leaving Santana and I out of every group activity this summer?"

"It was all just so fucked up. I mean Finn and Quinn started telling everyone that you had broken up with him for some other guy, Quinn told everyone it was Jesse and we all just kind of fell for it."

"That explains me but what about Santana."

"Frankly that was just a group decision…she is kind of a bitch to like everyone."

At this Rachel growled and looked at the boy severely, "and Quinn is what? An angel? If people who just learn to look a tiny bit past their own lives they would easily see exactly what I and Dave have discovered about Santana. She is one of the most loyal fiercely independent people I have ever met, and all she asks for in return is a little patience and time to get past her defenses. But no everyone just has to assume the worst out of the girl, ignoring the fact that she is responsible for Kurt being back on the team. Ignoring the fact that while Quinn was oh so happy to sell her out to Sylvester about her surgery, Santana didn't say a word to anyone about Quinn's pregnancy." At this Puck's face really fell and he looked down in his lap. "God I am sick and tired of this club. It is supposed to be a place where everyone can feel comfortable and let their real self shine through, and all it is, is a bunch of drama and petty arguments."

"You're like in love with her aren't you?" Puck said looking at the girl in wonder.

"Yes. I am more in love with Santana than I have ever loved another human being. She just…she gets me Noah."

At this Noah nodded and looked down pensively at his hands before looking back up at Rachel. "I know that I can't apologize with just words for how bad I screwed this up. But I can show you. Tomorrow when the three of you walk into that school I'm going to be besides you."

"You can count me in too," Lauren said from where she was leaning against the door. "I gotta admit anyone who can tame Santana Lopez is a badass and deserve my support."

Rachel considered their offer for a second before smiling genuinely at them. "Thank you both. I would be more than please to have ya'll join our group. You do know that it is not going to help out at all from a social standpoint? At least not for a while."

"Not for a while?" Puck said raising his eyebrow.

"Like Santana said, things are changing," Rachel said shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"Go Berry, get down with your bad self," Lauren said laughing.

"I think I will Lauren. Now how about we go into the rarely used game room and play a few rounds of something until Santana and Brittany are finished."

"Sounds like a plan," Puck said jumping up from the bed and offering a hand to Rachel as she led then out of the room and towards the den.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany had sat in absolute silence for close to ten minutes before Santana had finally figure out what she wanted to say, looking up she saw the blonde staring at her intently with a hurt look on her usually care free face.<p>

"You can not blame me for moving on Britt. That's not fair."

"I'm not angry with you about Rachel San. I think that's kind of like awesome and hot and if I wasn't in love with Artie I would totally try to get in on it," Brittany explained wistfully.

"Then what are you angry about."

"I'm just like really confused."

"About?"

"Why couldn't you have done that with me? I mean I loved you San and you said you were a lizard so we couldn't be together in public."

"What?" Santana asked and then remembered the conversation that had taken place during duets.

"Why couldn't you have done that for me?"

"I just wasn't ready Britt."

"And you're ready now?"

"I was ready with you at the end of the school year B. I was totally going to come out with you today, but you didn't give me a chance to be ready."

"You were?" Brittany asked smiling a bit as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Yah I was," Santana said leaning forwards and brushing away the tear. "But you didn't even give me a chance Brittany and that hurt because I loved you so much." Santana murmured, unable to keep the hurt out of her voice

"I'm so sorry Santana," Brittany putting her hand of the Latina's. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't Britt," Santana sighed sadly looking at the blonde. "And I don't blame you. I mean I was angry with you at first, but I know that we didn't happen because of me, not because of you."

"I really wished we had because I miss your sweet lady kisses," Brittany said squeezing the girl's hand. "But I love Artie so much. I want to make babies with him someday and teach them how to use their wheelchairs."

At this Santana couldn't help but crack a smile at the clueless blonde, loving the familiarity of just talking with her best friend. "Britt how many times do I have to explain to you that just because Wheel's legs don't work that his spawn's will."

"No Santana, I know because like my mom has blonde hair and I have blonde hair and your dad is Latina and you are too. So Arties and my kids are going to be blonde in wheelchairs…they'll probably have glasses too."

"Brittany I've missed you." Santana said laughing a the sweet girl.

"I've missed you too San. I'm sorry we didn't hang out this summer. Quinn told me that Rachel went back to Munchkin Land and you were vacationing in Hell and I don't have long distance on my phone."

Santana just rolled her eyes more to herself for thinking that the girl had intentionally avoided her. Brittany was never actually purposefully mean and she knew she should have realized that.

"So you and Rachel are having sweet lady kisses now right."

"Yes we are," Santana said smiling, thinking of the diva.

"Ah San you're totally in love with her!" Brittany said launching herself at the girl and wrapping her in a hug.

At this all too wonderfully familiar feeling Santana smiled widely and returned the hug. "I really am," she said dreamily.

"Oh my god that is so awesome. Rachel is like really annoying sometimes and I don't understand what she is saying, but she is so sweet and I know that has to be like amazing in bed."

"Um Britt how do you know that?" Santana said blushing.

"Because she's so like into everything she does. Rachel never does anything asshalf."

Santana smiled thinking about correcting the blonde but just nodded, "Oh yah my babe is amazing."

"And I'm so glad Karovsky came out because it was really disgusting when he was in Narnia."

"Wait you knew about Dave?"

"Yah I have amazing Gaydar. I can pretty much point out a gay from like a mile away."

"You know suddenly Brittany that explains a lot."

"I know right," Brittany said smiling brightly. "So how long have Rachel's fathers like not been living here?" Brittany asked obliviously.

At this Santana felt her heart leap out of her chest and she whipped her head around making sure no one was at the door. "Brittany how did you know that?" she whisper yelled at the girl.

"I figured it out like when I came in the front door. There are like only pictures of you three and the there was like a pile of shoes by the door that are obviously only your threes. So how long."

"For a long time Brittany," Santana said dismissively. "Listen Britt this is really important. You can't tell anyone about this okay, because then the Berry's will get in a lot of trouble and it would be bad for Rachel."

"Okay I won't. This explains why Rachel was always so sad and crazy the last few years. I mean cause like nobody wanted her and everyone kept leaving her."

"Brittany you are so much smarter than people think you are," Santana said shaking her head as her insides shattered at the haunting image of a fourteen year old Rachel coming home crying to an empty house.

"I know I am. But it's okay now because she has you and Karovsky so she doesn't have to be sad anymore."

"That's right Britt," Santana said nodding her head.

"And now she had me and like Artie because he has go wherever I go or he can't go anywhere."

"What do you mean Britt?" Santana asked with baited breath at the thought of really regaining her friendship with the blonde.

"Duh silly I mean that Artie and I are totally joining your gang. Tomorrow when ya'll do your sexy walk down the hall me and him will be there and I'll run his wheel chair over anyone who is mean to Rachel."

"Brittany I love you!" Santana said pulling the girl into a hug.

"I love you too Santana. You're like my best friend for life," Brittany said offering the girl a pinky. Santana took it smiling widely.

"Um hey," Rachel said nervously from the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Dave is on his way over."

"How did it go?" Santana asked furrowing her brows.

"I think is went really bad," Rachel said sadly. "He's stopping at breadsticks for everyone. He wanted to know what you guys wanted to eat," she said motioning towards her phone.

"Just tell him two orders of my usual," she said softly.

"Okay…we're gonna watch a movie if ya'll are done," she said looking hesitantly between the blonde and Santana's linked fingers. Santana saw the fear in the girl's eyes and squeezing the girl's pinky once more before dropping it and walking towards Rachel, throwing and arm around her side.

"We're all done here Babe," she said kissing her cheek. "Let's go tell Dave our order and then cuddle up on the couch. Sound good?"

Rachel sighed in what Santana knew was relief and smiled up at the Latina. "Sounds perfect."

A half hour later Dave arrived with the food, his eyes still red, but he had simply shook his head at the girls silently telling them 'Not now' and the teens huddled into the living room. Santana surveyed the scene happily. She had her girl, Dave was here for good. And they had four more people who were on their side. _Bring it on McKinley. The Allied Powers got this shit._


	23. Chapter 23: The Axis Powers

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 23: The Axis Powers<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>True to their words when Rachel, Santana, and Dave swept into the already crowded halls of McKinley the next morning they were flanked by Puck, Lauren, Brittany, and Artie.<p>

Santana smirked as she saw people literally cramming themselves into lockers to get away from them and for a brief second let herself get away with believing that their fears had been for nothing. Of course that lasted as long until the trio broke up with the other four and began to busy themselves at their lockers.

A chill went down Santana's spine and she looked down the hall to see Quinn walking down the hall bordered by a petulant looking Finn and a positively enraged Azimio. They were also joined by Sam and Mercedes, Mercedes her eyes trained on Rachel, and Sam looking irritably at Santana.

The hall fell silent as Quinn led her group down the hall casually as if they were strolling in the park, instead of going to the group with the intention of throwing the gauntlet back into their faces.

Santana tapped Dave on the shoulder and tilted her head towards the incoming group confidently. Dave looked up at them and his eyes caught with the boy he had considered a brother since the age of ten. Azimio just sneered at thy boy disgustedly.

Putting a hand gently on Rachel's hip she pulled the Diva behind her gently but swiftly. Rachel looked at the incoming group and groaned gathering the material of Santana's shirt from behind and peeking around her shoulder. Walking out into the middle of the hall to meet them Santana put her hands on her hips and looked at Quinn caustically.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Puck and Britney slide up next to them and she smirked when she noticed Quinn falter at the sight of people joining the three of them in the hallway defensively. The sound of Arties wheel chair rolling up from behind and Lauren snickering completed their party nicely.

"Looks like the parade added a few fairies last night," Azimio sneered and flinched when Mercedes hit him from behind the head severely.

"We talked about the Azimio, no homophobic remarks. That is not what this is about," Mercedes said sharply glaring at the boy.

"Yah and I'd watch who you call a fairy Adams considering I've totally knocked up your girlfriend," Puck said chuckling and flinched himself when Rachel smacked him upside the head.

"Noah, there will be absolutely insults concerning Quinn's pregnancy, everyone makes mistakes and you are more to blame for it than she is," Rachel chastised the boy.

Quinn and Santana stood stock still ignoring the conversations around them, arms crossed and eyes fixated on each others. "So what is this about then Quinni?" Santana snapped impatiently.

"This is about me refusing to let Manhands fuck up my life anymore," Quinn ground out glaring at the girl poking her head around Santana.

"Watch the names Tubbers or you and me are going to throw down right here, and this time I'm not gonna fucking just slushy you." Santana said stepping angrily into the girl's personal space. "And how the fuck is Rachel ruining your life these days Fabray?"

"This little joke she had goin on with you is really hurting Finn, and despite ending our relationship I still care for him. And if he is hurt than it will effect Glee Club and goddamnit I will not let her fuck up yet another year for us."

"Fabray why the hell are you stretching so hard for a reason to be pissed about this?"

"I'm not stretching anything Lopez. I am just trying to keep her from ruining everything yet again."

"You're seriously deranged Quinn," Santana said shaking her head in revulsion.

"And you are a shitty person Santana. What the hell did Finn do to you to even make you agree to this charade?"

"Goddamnit Blondie! If one more person questions the legitimacy of my relationship with Rachel I swear to god that I am going to seriously fuck her into the floor for everyone to see!"

"That's bullshit!" Finn yelled out, his face red. "Rachel would never have sex with you; you're just a fucking slut!"

Rachel reached the boy in three long strides before anyone had realized what happened and slapped the boy as hard as she could across the face, sending him to the ground in shock. Rachel stood above the boy growling down at him, her fists clenched by her sides and her nostrils flaring furiously. "Finn Hudson you will never call my girlfriend by that horrendous word again, do you understand me?"

"Rachel," Finn said recovering from his shock and jumping up off the floor. "This is wrong. I get that you're made at me and I'm so sorry. You win I'm hurt. Can we please just stop this?"

"Oh for Christ's sake," Santana yelled out grabbing the tiny girl and spinning her around, mashing her lips roughly against the tiny girl's. Rachel moaned into the breathy kiss and wrapped her arms around the Latina, kissing back just as hard as she got.

"Get off of her!" Both Finn and Quinn yelled out in tandem and lunged forwards only to be pushed back by Puck and Lauren.

Santana pulled away and quirked an eyebrow at the furious pair curiously, more importantly at Quinn. An ideal taking form in her head for a millisecond before she dismissed it for later.

"Let go of me damnit," Finn yelled shrugging out of Puck's arms.

"This is far from over," Quinn snapped in Santana's face, shooting a glare at Rachel before stalking off, dragging Azimo behind her. Mercedes and Sam stared at the group contemplatively before grabbing Finn and dragging him behind them.

"Well that was fun," Dave muttered stretching out his tense muscles and breaking the tension.

"Oh yah, not even first period yet and already Queen Bitch and her stooges tried to throw down," Santana grumbled.

"At least we got to see some hot lady kisses," Brittany said, her pupils a little dilated as she stared at Rachel and Santana.

"And that is my cue to accompany Brittany to her first class," Artie said pulling the girl down onto his lap and wheeling them away quickly.

"Come on lets get to class," Santana chuckled watching the couple leave down the hall. Grabbing Rachel's hand she nodded goodbye to Puck and Lauren, walking behind Dave slowly in their own little world. "You know," she whispered into Rachel's ear. "You smacking the hell out of Finn back there was damn sexy."

Rachel giggled and leant towards Santana, "I also enjoyed you insinuating that were going to…how did you put it? 'Fuck me into the floor."

"Oh did you?" Santana asked in a flirty tone.

"I find your extremely possessive nature to be extremely arousing," Rachel said smiling as the reached their classroom.

"Oh you do?"

"Yes I do, while I'll admit I'm surprised just how much I enjoy it seeing as I strongly consider myself to be a feminist," Rachel started sweetly before leaning up into the Latina's ear and whispering hotly, "I love the ideal of you owning me."

"Oh fuck Babe, let's just go home," Santana groaned.

"Sorry, no can do love, school first fun second," Rachel said pecking the girl on the lips and walking into the classroom as the bell rang.

"Tease," Santana growled following the tiny girl into the room in defeat.

The rest of the day passed by in relative ease compare to the morning thankfully. Their was a few tense moments in the halls whenever Quinn or Finn came near them, but they were always alone unlike the trio that never actually left each others sides the whole day.

The entire school was actually in something of a stalemate at this point, most of the students choosing to claim Switzerland-like neutrality when asked a question about the events of yesterday and this morning. The truth was they were waiting see which side would emerge victoriously from what had reached a war like atmosphere at this point.

On one side they had Finn and Quinn who were arguably the most traditionally popular people at the school, along with Azimio and Sam who held their own on the McKinley totem pole. On the other side though their was Dave and Santana, who might have just come out of the closet but that did not diminish the amount of fear they sparked in people in the least bit. In fact the way they were protecting Rachel was downright terrifying. Added to their side were Puck and Brittany. A boy who every girl in the school wanted and a girl that no one was willing to be mean to even if their life depended on it.

By the time the trio made it home they were all exhausted by spending all day anticipating someone to make a move. Throwing themselves down on the couch they had all groaned in unison as their laps were instantly filled with gigantic black dogs eager to see their people. Amy simply ran back and forth on the back of the couch slipping her tiny lightening fast tongue into every opening she found be it ear or nose.

"Oh my god we live in a zoo," Santana laughed finally managed to get Derrick off of her lap, laughing at Rachel who was trying to push Charlie off of her and find Amy off as well.

"At least someone loves us," Dave laughed as Max finally jumped off his lap and began chasing his tail.

"Really Charlie?" Rachel huffing lovingly as the gigantic back dog in an effort to keep from being pushed off had simply flopped down across her lap, turning himself effectively into a eighty pound bag of sand. He simply looked up at her and yawned before closing his eyes.

"All right," Dave said standing up and looking down at the girls, "I'm going to head over to Puckerman's. He wants to play some Mario Kart together."

"God ya'll are nerds," Santana snorted as she made her way over to Rachel and began helping her girlfriend drag/push Charlie off her lap.

"Don't hate," Dave chuckled. "He can I like show you guys something?"

"Sure," Rachel said jumping up as soon as she was free from the heavy weight.

"Okay," he said nervously pulling a notebook out of his backpack. "It's like nothing special, just something I like drew cause I knew you guys needed like a mascot," he said shrugging his face red as he handed over the notebook.

Both girls looked down to the offered notebook and then back up at he boy in shock. On the piece of paper was an amazingly drawn black and red, great white shark cutting through the water, his fin jutting out of the water like a knife, his mouth opened up to rows of razor sharp teeth. It had obviously taken more than a bit of skill to draw up and they stared at the boy amazed.

"Dave this really amazing," Rachel said when the boy began to shuffle nervously.

"Dude no joke Buddy, this is like seriously badass."

"Thanks, like I said it's just something I drew up."

"Dave I had no ideal you were so artistically gifted. Have you ever thought about pursuing a career in this?"

"Not really," Dave said blushing wildly.

"Well you totally should," Santana said looking back at the drawing. "Because seriously this is good Buddy."

"You're not just like being good friends or something like that right?" Dave said taking the notebook back and putting it in his bag.

"No Dave I am nothing if not sincere when it comes to the arts, and I really think you could have a future in this."

"Cool," Dave said smiling unsurely. "Well I'm gonna head off then." Dave said nodding at them and heading toward them.

"Have fun with little Puckerman!" Santana yelled laughing as the boy rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"So we've got the house to ourselves," Rachel drew out yawning.

"Mmm Babe are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Santana said wrapping her arms around the tiny girl.

"If you're thinking of pulling out the couch bed and curling up watching movies then I am," Rachel murmured into the girl's neck.

"Oh god I love how you read my mind," Santana groaned out. "I'm so fucking tired."

"For lack of a better word, ditto," Rachel said yawning again.

Two hours later the girls were fighting sleep as The Sound of Music played quietly in the background. "You know this morning was only the beginning right," Santana asked pulling the tiny girl into her body."

"Hmm I can only imagine that things are going to be rather turbulent for the foreseeable future when it comes to school." Rachel murmured into Santana's neck.

"You're not afraid are you babe?" Santana asked squeezing the girl tightly.

"Not really afraid…just kind of like you would feel if you were about to go skydiving with a parachute you had never tested before."

"We'll be okay, I promise Babe. I'll protect you and soon this will all just blow over."

"I believe you," Rachel responded sleepily.

"I love you," Santana said her eyes starting to droop.

"I love you too," Rachel whispered as her breathing evened out.

Three hours later Dave returned from Puck's to find the girls passed out the couch; Rachel curled into Santana's side and the Latina's arms protectively around them. He just smiled crookedly and flung an arm over them, grabbing Santana's alarm and setting it for a bit earlier in the morning so the girls would have time to shower. "Night," Santana murmured sleepily.

"Night," Dave called over his shoulders as he trudged upstairs.

Santana just smiled contentedly and pulled the dive tightly against her body. She could totally deal with a hundred Quinn's if she got to come home to. _Bring it the fuck on Axis Powers. I dare you._


	24. Chapter 24: Switzerland

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 24: Switzerland<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen (I'm in London right now if anyone has a couch) so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>To say things were a little tense at McKinley High come Wednesday morning would have been the ultimate understatement of the century. The two warring factions swept through the halls, skirting each other like two apposing forces of nature.<p>

Rachel being the ultimate musical dramatist had gone so far as to quote an Eminem song saying that she figured, "this was exactly what it must be like when a tornado meant a volcano."

Santana had just snorted saying they were "definitely the volcanoes considering how they were hot shit," as she slid an arm around the petite brunette's shoulders and meeting Quinn's haughty sneer in the hallway.

By some act of god the two groups had made it all the way till the Senior Free Period. Of coarse that was quickly ruined when the bell rang and the groups swept out into the busy halls, turning the corner and running face to face. Santana groaned inwardly thinking about the now interrupted macking session she had planned to have with Rachel in the abandoned choir room. Jaws were steeled down the line and Santana let out a low growl at the absolutely pathetic look Finn was shooting at Rachel.

Quinn raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms, but was interrupted by a crackling over the loudspeaker and Coach Beiste's booming voice calling Rachel and Santana to her office hesitating a second and then adding Karovsky. Quinn glared at the speaker rolling her eyes and snapped her head to the girls, "saved by the bell." She ground out testily.

"Um Q…the bell rang like five minutes ago…," Brittany said trying to train her bubbly voice to sound menacing. Everyone stopped glaring at each other and looked at the clueless girl lovingly in spite of the situation, and Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly unable to say anything to the blonde.

"Brittany sweetheart remember how I told you about metaphors?" Rachel asked the girl sweetly.

"Yah they're like when someone says something that means something else. Like when ya'll were in Narnia it was a metaphor for ya'll really just liking sweet lady kisses." Brittany said smiling widely at grasping the abstract concept.

Santana's and Quinn's jaws just dropped uncontrollably at the words that had just spilled out of Brittany, both of them having unsuccessfully trying for the past several years to teach Brittany the meaning of the word metaphor amongst others. "Exactly," Rachel said clapping her hands in excitement and pulling Brittany into a hug which the Dutch girl greedily returned.

Realizing they were about to start catching flies Santana and Quinn snapped their jaws shut and schooled their faces, slipping back on their respective HBIC masks. "Well I'd love to stay and chat…oh who the hell and I kidding? Cancel my subscription Quinn cause I'm fucking over your issues right now," Santana snarked out, secretly doing a happy dance at getting to use that particular line finally in an argument. "Come on Allied Powers, let's roll." She said turning on the spot, wrapping and arm around Rachel, making sure to smirk over her shoulder at Finn when she slipped a hand into Rachel's back left pocket and squeezing as the rest of the group followed.

Behind them they heard silence as Santana held up a hand and started counting down backwards from five. The second she folded in her thumb she heard Quinn cry out indignantly, "Wait a minute…hey why the hell are we the Nazis?"

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see us Coach?" Rachel asked knocking on the Coach's door and sticking her head in.<p>

"Sure did, come on in guys," Beiste said excitement obviously present in her voice.

The three teens filed into the room and sat down on the plastic chairs, each looking at the large woman whose eyes were sparkling in mirth.

"All right guys first order of business, Lopez good job on the announcement Monday. I've already had a handful of kids come talk to me about it, all of em freshman who don't fully understand the school's hierarchy but still that is great. I want you guys to go out at lunch and table in the quad with the signup sheets though so we can get some older students, is that cool with you?"

Looking at each other for any argument they all replied in kind with a no problem making the woman smile even bigger. "All right that's great guys, because we have a major incentive to get people to try out for the team now." She said positively giddy.

"What kind of an incentive Coach?" Rachel asked fingering the material of the letterman's jacket that she was almost ashamed to admit gave her an ungodly amount of smug confidence."

"Well it appears Berry that determination runs in your family," seeing the girl's confused expression the woman continued. "I just got a call from the Country Club. Apparently Ms. Corcoran muscled them into agreeing on giving everybody who makes it onto the team a completely paid for full benefits membership," she said beaming at the three teenagers.

"Holy shit," Santana said shooting up in her seat. They were not dumb in any sense of the word to the boost this would give the team in membership. In a town like Lima there is next to nothing to do, besides the usual bowling or movies unless you wanted to cram into the smokey pool hall on the other side of town.

Having a full membership to the country club was by far the most sought after privilege in the town, only enjoyed by a limited number of students. With that membership they had instant free access to a fully stocked state of the arm gym complete with a tanning parlor.

They also could use the multiple athletic courts and fields including tennis, soccer, volleyball, football, basketball, golf, and a field for track, and their was gymnastics complex as well. Their was of course the athletic swimming pool with the newly added addition of the locker room, but their was also another swimming pool that was massive and intended to for clowning around in, complete with a wave generator at one end.

There was also the member's only bowling hall that had a very impressive game room off to the side with everything from pool to DDR Machines, and a movie screen that released the block busters. Club discounts at various businesses around town including Breadsticks and Starbucks basically rounded out to make the membership the Holy Grail for Lima teenagers.

"Holy shit is right," Dave said looking at the Coach in shock.

"And my mother, Shelby Corcoran made this happen," Rachel asked astounded.

"She sure as hell did. From what I understand she just went down there and raised holy hell until she got her way. She also bullied Figgins into handing me over a school bus for practice so you kids don't have to carpool every day."

"Geez Babe if there was ever any doubt about the maternity status of that woman it is pretty much laid out on the floor now." Santana said slinging an arm over the shell shocked girl before adding a concerned "are you okay?" when she saw a tear run down Rachel's cheek.

"I'm fine. I'm actually great," Rachel said smiling widely. "I mean, yes our relationship is complicated. I'll admit every since we reconnected I have doubted how she actually felt about me…if she actually loved me, but this. This is so much."

"It's really amazing Rach," Dave said squeezing the girl's shoulder.

"It really is," Rachel repeated softly.

"Well alright guys take this knowledge and go get some recruits set up," Beiste said reaching to the side of her desk and passing a stack of flyers and two picket signs to the girls. "And you can get a chair and some tables out of the staff room, Dave would you mind helping them out with that?"

"Sure thing Coach," Dave said nodding his head as they got out of the chairs.

Rachel stopped at the door and turned around quickly addressing the Coach, "actually Coach I was wondering if you would look at something for us, to see what you think."

"Sure thing Berry lay it on me."

Putting down her signs and taking the flyers out of Dave's hands she motioned towards his backpack, "Dave do you have your sketchbook with you."

"Oh yah," he said his face instantly lighting up bright red as he pulled it out his bag and flipped towards the mascot drawing. "Do you really think she'd like it?" He asked hesitantly staring down at the shark.

"Only one way to find out," Beiste said holding out her hand expectantly.

"It's just something I like drew," Dave mumbled handing over the book.

Beiste's eyebrows raised to her hairline and she looked up at the boy smiling. "Dave this is awesome. It is exactly what I was envisioning for the team."

"Really," Dave choked out looking even redder than before.

"Really. Would you mind if I used it?"

"Um no go ahead."

"You ever consider a career in art?" The coach asked leafing through a few pages.

"I don't know…maybe?"

"Well listen here kid, when it gets time to send out those applications I want you to tell me and I'll give you a letter of recommendation okay?"

"Thanks Coach," Dave said his voice dripping in excitement.

"Also, and feel free to say no but I'm looking for a team manager. I figure since you're kind of a deal I get with the captains you'd be perfect."

Dave considered it for a moment before nodding his head, "that would be cool."

"Alright. Show up to practice with the girls Saturday morning then. Now ya'll get out there and grab a team."

"Yes ma'am," Santana said saluting the woman as they filed out, chuckling when she heard a good natured 'smartass' from the woman.

Walking through the locker room Rachel grabbed onto Dave's arm and smiled up at him broadly. "Be excited Dave Karovsky," she demanded. "It's okay to be happy when good things happen."

"Okay," he said cracking a huge grin before leading them out of the room, Rachel wrapped around his arm, and Santana wrapped around Rachel.

* * *

><p>As expected the second they sat up the table and positioned Brittany and Dave holding up the picket signs lauding the free Club membership a line formed wrapping around on itself three or four times. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes when she noticed more than half of the people in the line didn't even look like they could tread water, much less swim competitively, but were eyeing the sing greedily as they spun stories of practically growing up in the water. She had let everyone sign up though, kind of excited to see half of them probably drown themselves, she had only stood up and ground out a 'hell no' when Jewfro had showed up at the front of the line to leer at Rachel and ask her how low-cut the swim suits would be.<p>

After tabling for close to half of the lunch period Puck arriving at the table with food had been a welcome sight and the girls had quickly taped up a back in fifteen sign. They were inhaling their lunch when they heard a strained but polite throat clearing, turning their heads they were met with Blaine and Kurt standing at their table.

Setting down her sandwich Santana clouted her hands together and leant back in her chair crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at them. "Hummel Blaine. What can we do for you?"

"We actually wanted to talk to Dave," Blaine said smiling politely at the girl as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Oh." Dave said laying down his own food. "Um what's up?"

"Can we possibly talk to you…away from them?" Kurt asked frowning at the two girls.

"Um…anything you can say to me you can like say to them," Dave said defensively as he looked at the girls.

"Fine," Kurt clipped out while smoothing out his shirt.

"We just wanted to congratulate you for having the courage to come out Monday. And also thank you for banning homophobic slurs. We haven't been harassed once since you did that and we appreciate it greatly," Blaine said resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh yah…no problem," Dave said shrugging his shoulders. "Um Kurt I know I've said it before but I'm really sorry for all the crap I did to you."

"I forgave you the moment you had the courage to do what you did." Kurt said sincerely.

"So do you guys want to join us for the rest of lunch?" Santana asked presuming that the conversation was over and prematurely assuming that this was a sign of solidarity with them.

"No Santana I do now want to join you for anything," Kurt said angrily turning his gaze to Rachel and Santana.

"Okay let's do this then what exactly the fuck is your problem," Santana standing up from her seat and glaring at the boy."

"My problem Santana is that while I don't doubt Dave's sincerity in this matter I do not for one second believe that yours and Rachel's relationship is anything but a joke of some kind. Both of you are selfish and manipulative and I actually at some times doubt whether you can actually care about anyone but yourselves." Kurt snapped out, looking at the girl's in disgust.

"Oh you need to step the fuck off," Santana said lunging towards the boy only to be pulled back into Rachel's lap.

"Calm down baby I love you," Rachel whispered into the girl's ear glaring up at Kurt.

"Dude not cools," Dave said angrily.

"No I'm sorry Dave, this is just too much. I know these girls. This is either A. an attempt to hurt Finn or B. Santana playing Rachel so she can hurt her and Finn."

At this both Santana leapt out of the seat and started yelling at the boy angrily, Santana regressing completely to what she called her 'gangster routes', screaming out a well placed, "Don't act like you know! You don't know me!"

"Shut up!" Rachel roared silencing them both, before turning towards Kurt and fixing him with a lethal glare. "Kurt I'm severely disappointed in you. You should know better than anyone that things are not always what they seem."

"Whatever," Kurt huffed crossing his arms. "I'm sorry but I simply can not fathom this being anything but another scheme you two cooked up."

"Well fathom away Hummel, but stay the hell away from us. Quinn's table is in the cafeteria."

"Gladly," Kurt snarked fixing his hair and turning on his heel, he had only gone a few feet when he stopped realizing that Blaine was not next to him.

"Blaine?" Rachel and Kurt both asked.

"I'm sorry but I honestly don't know any of you well enough beyond what Kurt has told me, so I really can't pick a side."

"I respect that." Santana said nodding her head.

"Blaine," Kurt said striding up to him. "Need I remind you that Rachel sent a girl to a crack house at the beginning of last year and Santana committed biological warfare on Finn and Quinn?"

"Yah, but I also know that Quinn lied about the paternity of her child for months and Azimio is a homophobic bully. Also Finn cheated on Quinn with Rachel and slept with Santana."

"Rachel and him were broken up," Kurt groaned out.

"True but he lied about it to her. And he would have slept with her letting her believe that lie, when anyone's first time is supposed to be by definition special."

"Fine," Kurt relented.

"Are you mad at me," Blaine asked sighing.

"No I really can't be. I understand you're opinion on the matter. I don't agree with it but I understand it. I'm gonna go eat with Quinn though."

"That's cool," Blaine said smiling. "I'm gonna go um…mingle."

"Alright," Kurt said shooting him a loving smile before turning and glaring at the girls and then performing a diva storm off for the cafeteria.

"See ya'll later," Blaine said walking away.

"Well that was fun," Santana groaned picking up her sandwich.

"I'm gonna figure Kurt is like Southern France in the whole Axis Powers Group," Brittany said stunning them all before going back to her yogurt.

"So back to eating then," Rachel said clearing her throat whist looking at the smiling blonde.

"Uh guys…I'm not sure about that." Dave said pointing across the Quad.

"Oh what in Gay Hell?" Santana said groaning.

Power walking across the Quad making a determined bee line for them was none other than Sue Sylvester, flanked by a group of five Cheerios who were running to keep up with the woman.

"What do you think she wants?" Rachel murmured furrowing her brows.

"Well that is her Get What I Want face so there is no telling," Santana said as the coach arrived at their table.

"Jugs, Barbara, and B, I expect you three to show up Saturday morning on the field for practice understood," she said confidently looking down at them.

Rachel started laughing first. It was totally her fault. Santana tried shushing her when the Coaches face turned scarlet red, but the girl's laughter was infectious and before she knew it Santana was doubled over clutching her side. Brittany at that point caught up with what had just been insinuated and was very nearly rolling on the ground in less that a second later.

Sue Sylvester stood there stock still, her jaw shaking at the spectacle in front of her. Around her the Cheerios were practically foaming at the mouth at what they considered a complete lack of respect for their Coach.

Finally the three girls calmed down and fell back into their chairs wiping the tears out of their eyes. "Oh god that was funny Ms. Sylvester," Rachel gasped out.

"I don't see what was funny about that all. Let me repeat myself. You three. Cheerios Practice. Saturday morning."

"Oh god you're serious aren't you?" Santana groaned.

"Glad you caught up jugs. I have graciously decided to save ya'll from the squalor and put you one the team. Ellen and Portia you two are going to be my new co-captains and B you're my new choreographer. Don't bother telling me your sizes I can already figure them out, impossibly short, tall and blonde, and fake tits."

Looking at each other the girls just groaned and shook their heads, Rachel standing up. "While we appreciate the generous offer Coach Sylvester we must respectively decline. In between Glee and the Swim Team we can not possibly commit to anything else besides our studies."

"Oh well problem solved than Berry. Drop the lousy excuse for a swimming team and show up."

"No," Rachel said plainly crossing her arms.

"No one says no to me, I'm Sue Sylvester."

"Yah the winner of the biggest loser rewards last year." Santana said smirking. "Sorry Coach ain't gonna happen."

"Listen what's going to happen tits…"

Finally with the last reference to Santana's surgery, Rachel's patience broke, "No Sylvester, what's going to happen is you're going to forget about it. Santana and I will not be joining you do the fact that we are going to be busy winning Nationals for the school on the Swim Team. Now if you'll excuse us I would like to finish eating so we can continue filling up our sign up sheets for said team."

"This means war Berry," Sylvester ground out.

"Bring it Sylvester," Rachel said sneering.

Sylvester's nostrils flared and she turned on the spot, screaming for the Cheerios to follow her. One of the older ones that Rachel recognized to be a senior glared menacingly at the girl, and Santana snapped her fingers at the girl. "Hey Stacy take your eyes of my girlfriend or lose them. I told you bitches things are changing around here and I meant it. Say goodbye to being the top dogs around here." Stacy just squared her jaw and turned around rushing after the retreating mess of black and red.

"Go fucking Min Pin and Doberman. You two just like seriously tossed a rock at Sylvester and the Cheerios."

"Bitches had it coming," Santana said smirking and setting back down. "So let's get on with this bitch," She said pulling away the sign and smiling Cheshirerly at the line already beginning to form again.

After lunch the trio had returned the table and given the multiple sign up sheets for Coach Beiste to rifle through. The rest of the day had gone very pleasant and when Glee rolled around Rachel was sitting happily in Santana's lap talking animatedly with Brittany while Santana kissed her every once in a while before picking her conversation back up with Puck and Dave, who had a major bromance going now.

They had actually forgotten about the drama until the rest of the Glee Club started filing in and the atmosphere of the room became frigid. And when Shue finally showed up only five minutes late this day he eyed the group warily.

On one side Quinn sat next to Finn, both of them glaring at Rachel and Santana. Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt sat around them, each one copying the glares.

On the other side Rachel was still seated on Santana's lap but the two of them were just holding each slightly tensely as the looked towards the front of the room, Dave copying their blank stare. Brittany, Artie, Puck, and Zizes were turned in their seats towards the other group menacingly, daring them to make a move.

And sitting very uncomfortable in between all the glares were Blaine, Tina, and Mike, all three of them watching the two groups like a tennis game.

"Hey guys," Shue said sighing and started in on a tangent about getting along and working through their difference, finally trailing of when he got no where. "All right this isn't working so I'm going to mediate a conversation." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Rachel Santana, why are you angry?"

"We're angry because instead of giving us a chance to just chill we have been harassed and abused simply for getting over our petty shit and falling in love," Santana snapped angrily.

"And the rest of you on that side?"

"What they said. I know that their relationship is real and I'm pissed that no one is giving them a chance to show that."

"Well what the fuck do you expect?" Quinn snapped.

"Alright Quinn would you like to explain your thoughts on this?"

"Mr. Shue this is obviously nothing more than some crazy scheme made up by Santana to hurt Finn. I figure Santana is using something to blackmail Rachel into helping her.

"Is that what all of ya'll think?" Shue said looking at the other's around Quinn to be met with a few furious nods and what not.

"Alright, what about you three?" Shue said turning to the three students sitting in no-man's land.

"With all due respect Mr. S we have decided to remain neutral in this entire issue because we do not know all the facts," Tina managed to explain quietly.

"Switzerland," Santana stated looking up at the three.

"Alright guys…just go ahead and go home, we'll give this a few days to calm," Shue said sighing in defeat.

"Wise ideal Mr. Shue," Rachel said nodding her head and letting Santana drag her away. They had barely made it into the bedroom by the time she was passed out. "Goodnight beautiful," Santana said pulling the tiny girl into her side. _You're mine Switzerland. By the time I'm done ya'll are going to planning mine and Rachel wedding._


	25. Chapter 25: Enemy of Mine Enemy

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 25: Enemy of Mine Enemy<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen **(if anyone has a couch) **so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Thursday morning the trio showed up early to school so Rachel and Dave could take advantage of an empty choir room to practice. Dave had surprised the girls the evening before at dinner when he asked Rachel if they could keep working on the singing lessons the tiny brunette had been giving him for his audition piece. Santana had watched the pair for a few minutes before offering to change out the books that they would need for the day from their lockers.<p>

The drama surrounding the trio had already started to take its toll and they were all feeling exhausted by it already. But Santana smiled to herself widely in spite of it. This was a test of their relationship and it might just be in the first few days, but already the girls found themselves feeling stronger because of it.,

She was walking down the hallway enjoying the relative peacefulness of the nearly deserted school when she turned a corner and saw a very confrontational Mercedes and Sam leaning up against the locks.

"Oh fuck my life," Santana groaned and gulped down the rest of her coffee. "Wheezy Trouty, what do you want?" She asked plainly raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"We wanted to talk to you," Mercedes said mirroring the Latina's stance.

"Jesus Christ it's too early for this shit. Can we just do this later Wheezy?"

"No Satan we're doing this right now," Mercedes snapped back moodily.

"Alright fine let me get it started off for you then bitches. Yes Dave is really gay. Like really gay. As are I and Rachel. I love her and she loves me and Finnoscence can go suck it because it is not our burden to bare he can't keep a relationship working worth shit."

"Oh we don't doubt that Rachel loves you at all," Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Wait what?" Santana said wrinkling her brows. "Then what the hell?"

"Rachel is sweet," Sam said plainly. "Like really sweet. She is like some little puppy that if you show love too will follow you around forever."

"Okay…still not getting your issues." Santana snapped out more confused than angry. At this both Sam and Mercedes came towards her yelling.

"Oh please cut the innocent crap. Yah I believe my girl is head over heels for you, because that is how she is. But you can't expect me to believe for one minute that this isn't anything but a game for you Santana."

"And it's not cool Santana. You can't just use her like this. I mean like you use everyone and it's just not cool."

"What's the game this time huh? Date her to make Finn jealous just because you enjoy being a bitch? And then what dump her and make her look like an idiot."

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"And you best believe that I ain't gonna stand by and watch you mark another notch on your bed pole."

"What did she ever do to you? What does anyone ever do to you that makes you treat people like this?"

Santana stood her ground during the barrage of insulting questions and accusations, running them over in her head and internally smirking. _Well shit least this one make a little bit more fucking sense that the bull Quinnoscence and Finnoscence are spouting out. _Bringing her attention back she rolled her eyes at the sight of Sam and Mercedes glaring at her waiting for her to speak.

"Are you two done now? Look bitches I ain't gotta explain anything to anyone. Rachel and I are the real deal and that's that," she said gaining steam as she started closing in on the couple. "So ya'll can scamper back to your Queen and King and tell them I said to bring on their stupid asses to free period out in the hall so we can discuss this shit, or so I can kick their asses until they understand, ya'll gots it or do I needs to write it down for you."

"Whatever Santana you are about as scary as a Chihuahua," Mercedes said rolling her eyes but backed away from the girl anyways. Sam looked like he was severely regretting his decision to confront the girl and was discreetly trying to cover up his private parts with his book bag.

"Bitch I'm a Doberman," Santana barked and laughed when the two teenagers spun around and stomped off. "And remember free period!" Santana yelled after them. Behind her she heard chuckling and she found Rachel watching her with a deep smokey look in her eyes.

"Have I mentioned yet that I find your tempestuous side disarmingly sexual when it is not directed towards me," she said walking up to the Latina and pulling her down into a fierce kiss.

Santana felt her insides knot up at the girl's oral ministrations and ripped her lips away to look up and down the hall for somewhere to duck into. She groaned loudly and started cussing in Spanish when the girl began biting on her exposed neck and slipping petite hands up the sides of her abdomen. "Ay dios mio Babe you're going to kill me."

"Less talking," Rachel said nipping on Santana's collarbone. "I suggest you locate a deserted classroom Santana."

Jerking her head around Santana started dragging the girl down the hall with her, half dragging the shorter girl with her as she started jerking on door handles. Finally she let out a whoop when a classroom door flew open revealing several empty rows of desks. Pulling herself and Rachel through the door Santana kicked it closed behind her and twisted the lock.

Groaning when she felt Rachel's left hand start to climb under her shirt she pushed the girl backwards into a wall, shoving a hand up the girl's shirt she growled when she realized the tiny girl wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh shit babe you're making this so much easier for me."

"What did I say about talking," Rachel managed to gasp out as she rolled her hips against the Latinas. "Baby we've only got another ten minutes until the people start showing up so just please baby," Rachel keened out when Santana started dragging a hand down her abs.

"Please what?" Santana teased, stopping at the top of the girls jeans.

"San I need you," Rachel groaned out humping the air in desperation.

"All you have to do is tell me what you want Rachel." Santana whispered huskily into the tiny girl's ear before she started to nip and suck at the girl's sensitive neck.

"Oh god," Rachel ground out. "Please baby…yours…make me."

Santana's hands flew to the buttons on Rachel's jeans and she quickly pulled them and them and the girls black panties down the girl's trembling thigh. "Was that hard?" She teased gruffly as she ran two fingers through the girl's center and slipped them into her, moaning at the tightness.

Rachel was completely past the point of being able to speak and simply started letting out a string of 'Ohgods' as Santana began pumping in an out of her. Rachel's leg jerked forwards when Santana added a thumb to the girl's clit and Santana instantly ground down on the leg, putting pressure where she desperately needed it. As soon as she did she realized that she was embarrassingly close to orgasm and slipped a third finger into her girlfriend, rewarding Santana with a guttural moan.

"Whose are you?" Santana asked biting down on the girl's neck hard enough to deepen the color of the already bruised neck.

"Oh…yo…oh go…," Rachel stuttered her fingers digging into the girls back.

"Whose are you?" Santana ground out, fighting her own pleasure and slowing down her ministrations at Rachel's center."

"No ple…fast…" Rachel sobbed out.

"I'll go faster if you tell me whose you are." Santana said her eyes rolling back into her head at the desperate look on Rachel's face.

"Oh fuck…I'm…oh go…I'm yours San!" Rachel keened out thrusting her hips erratically to regain the friction she had lost. "Make me yours!" She cried out, any thoughts about keeping the noise lever down completely leaving her head.

Santana felt the fire in her belly threaten to explode and she started slamming her fingers back into the girl, desperate to come together with the girl. She stared grinding out a desperate 'Mine' over and over again that matched Rachel's keening 'yours' until Rachel's body tensed up and she yelled out Santana's name in please, sending Santana over the edge with her, biting into the girl's neck to cover up her own cry.

The girls stayed leaned up against the door for a few minutes, the only sounds being their desperate gasps and the tick of the wall clock above them. Both of their eyes fluttered open when they heard the voices of students filling up the hall behind them and they both started giggling in each others arm.

Gently pulling her fingers out of Rachel, Santana stepped back and began to adjust her clothing as Rachel pulled up her panties and jeans. Smiling up at the Latina Rachel's breath stole in her throat at the care free smile on her face as she thumbed the deeply bruised skin on Rachel's neck. Rachel stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, kissing her softly. "Has anyone ever told you that my Love are devastatingly beautiful?" She asked sincerely.

"Oh god I love you," Santana whispered at the stunningly sweet words and blushed when she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Hey hey, no crying," Rachel said kissing the tear. "What's wrong Love?"

"I'm just so happy and I just wanna like skip all this drama bullshit."

Rachel faux gasped at this and smiled, "Santana Lopez wants to skip some drama. I can barely believe it."

Santana giggled and smiled, brushing away the tears on her cheeks. "Believe it Babe. I just want to get past it all and get on with our life together."

"Together?" Rachel said smiling shyly.

"Yes together."

"Forever?"

"You bet your ass."

Rachel chuckled as she started to feel her own tears spill over and she nestled her face into the crook of Santana's neck. "No one's ever said forever to me," she mumbled. Santana was at a loss for what to say but realized that this was one of those moments where she could simply show the girl her feelings instead. Pushing the girl away she slowly wiped away her tears and then rested a finger on her chin, tipping her head up. Leaning over she pressed her lips softly against the girls. It wasn't rushed. There were no teeth or tongue. It was just the perfect sensation of kissing the girl she loved.

Rachel sighed and pulled away before wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly. They stood that way for a minute before the noise from the filled hallway became too much to ignore. Resigning themselves to the fact that they had to continue the day, they squared their shoulders and strutted out into the hall. Santana making sure to sneer at Quinn, Azimio, and Finn who were leaning up against a set of lockers near a group of sneering Cheerios and glaring openly at the girls. "See you at free period Quinny," Santana hummed sliding past the couple and slipping an arm dramatically across Rachel's shoulders. Smiling smugly back at them when Rachel sunk into her side and slipped an arm around her waist. She almost started to roll on the floor laughing when Quinn smacked one of the red lockers hard and dragged Azimio after her; Finn just staring at them longingly.

* * *

><p>The two warring groups had figuratively crashed into each other next to the choir room a few minutes into the free period. It was chaos. It was also one of those McKinley moments where you just had to wonder where the hell the teachers were. Santana stood in the middle nose to nose with Quinn, screaming in each other's face violently, each one daring the other one to get physical.<p>

On one side of them Azimio and Dave were locked in a staring contest, both boys growling out obscenities. They were literally holding onto a string at this point, as the insults flew, Kurt stood off to the side of them arguing as well. The conversation flying between insults of fags that angered Dave and Kurt to insults against the girls that infuriated Dave.

On the other side Finn and Puck inches apart from each other shouting back and forth about Rachel. It had almost come to blows several times only to be broke up by Sam and Lauren who were also arguing. Finn had turned purple when Puck had started insinuating he knew exactly why Rachel and he broke up, asking Finn if he enjoyed pushing people into walls, and that he was welcome to try on him.

The most upsetting was the sight of Mercedes and Brittany locking into an argument. Well it wasn't so much of an argument as Brittany yelling loudly at the singer, and Mercedes staring back at her trying to defend herself without raising her voice at the dancer. She might have been furious with the girl but she wasn't dumb enough to actually yell at Brittany, only because she knew her life would go to major shit. Artie had given her a friendly reminder of this when Mercedes had snapped at the girl to stop being stupid. The boy had quickly pushed himself forwards and ran over both of Mercedes' feet, leaning over to side to put maximum pressure on them.

Santana had pushed Rachel behind her back the second the screaming started and the girl was standing behind yelling out her opinions at all of the conversations as she saw fit.

She literally didn't see it coming. One second she was listening to the arguments trying to figure out who to scream at next and the next second she felt a hand slap over her mouth and wrap around her midsection, pulling the tiny girl off the floor and dragging her backwards into the empty choir room, spilling her books at the entrance.

Jerking in her kidnappers arms violently she tried screaming for Santana when she was surrounded by four of the lesser known Cheerios, each one grabbing a part of her tiny body in a vice like grip and hauling her into their arms like a sacrifice as a fifth cheerio, Stacy her name was she remembered from the previous day, slammed a back bag over Rachel face and wrapped duct tape around her head.

She felt her body lurch and she struggled desperately in their arms, her nostrils flaring as she desperately tried to breath. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and already the inside of the bag was soaked, making it even harder for the girl to suck in much needed oxygen. Her body began to shake violently as she sobbed behind the duct tape, screaming behind it for Santana or Dave or anyone to stop this.

She felt her body lurch to and fro as the girls ran with her and she tried her hardest to figure out where she was being taken. She counted a left before the girls stopped running and started descending down a flight of stairs. They stopped at the bottom and she was unceremoniously dumped to the ground with a painful thud. Scrambling blindly away she knocked over what felt like multiple bottles of cleaning supplies as she violently ripped the duck tape from around her mouth and tossed the black bag away form herself, gasping for air on her hands and knees. After a few minutes she heard laughter and suddenly remembered where she was looking up and seeing the five Cheerios staring at her with sadistic grins on their faces.

"What's wrong Treasure Trail, here I thought you swimmers had good breath control," Stacy said sneering at the tiny terrified girl.

"Stacy please, I don't know what Quinn said to you but," Rachel started to say before being interrupted by Stacy holding up a hand.

"Stop it right their Dyke. Quinn Whore Fabray has nothing to do with this. This is personal."

"What did I do to you?" Rachel shook out.

"Well it's not really you; so much as it is your slutty ass girlfriend. I totally believe ya'll are indeed a couple, because we all know she'll fuck anyone and you're desperate."

"You shut the fuck up," Rachel snapped surprising herself.

"Oh Treasure Trail has claws," Stacy barked out. "You two think ya'll are hot shit don't you? Just show up at school raising your faggot flag and declaring that things are changing? That ya'll are the new captains of a swim team that is taking away our funding by the way," Stacy screamed out, punctuating the end with a shriek. "Well ya'll can think whatever ya'll want but it is not going to do you any good. We are the Cheerios and we rule this fucking school and nobody is going to take that away from us. You're bitch asses should have suited up for Sue, now you're paying for it Berry."

"What are you going to do?" Rachel said flattening herself against the wall.

"Nothing that bad. From one athlete to another we wanted to show you a sign of good sportsmanship and bought you lunch," Stacy sneered as a Cheerio pulled a large bag from McDonalds out of her duffel, followed by a drink holder with four extra large Styrofoam cups sitting in it.

Rachel eyed the bags wearingly, starting to panic when the smell of cooked beef hit her senses. "Now I know you swimmers need your protein so I made sure to get plenty of it for you," Stacy said sickeningly sweet as she started to pull out some sloppily wrapped bacon cheeseburgers.

Rachel shook her head starting to get the gist of what was going on as Stacy handed out eight of the sandwiches, smirking and motioning to the girls to start unwrapping them. "And Berry I also got you some Ice Cold Strawberry milkshakes to was down those delicious murdered cows and piggies," Stacy laughed motioning to the drink holder. "So dyke you ready eat lunch with the Cheerios?"

"I'm not hungry," Rachel managed to shake out, her chest heaving in fear and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Awe girls did you hear that? Manhands isn't hungry. That's a bit rude seeing as we went through all this work to get some food for you Yentle."

"I'm sorry, please don't do this," Rachel cried gaining a second wind and trying to scramble past them.

Stacy stomped her foot in front of the girls face and knelt down to eye level. "Dyke you're learning your place today for you and your girlfriend. You're eating all these adorably slaughtered animals and finishing off those milkshakes, and we can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's really up to you," Stacy ground out, her voice deadly serious.

Rachel closed her eyes and shut her mouth as tightly as she could, shaking her head and trying to scramble away. "All right girls," Stacy said walking over and grabbing Rachel but the arm before turning Rachel's back to her front and using her free hands to force the girl's mouth open. "You heard her, she wants the hard way." All that Rachel could do as the girls came near her smiling widely was cry.

* * *

><p>Brittany was the first person to notice that Rachel was gone. Whipping her blonde head around she looked around frantically before holding a hand up to Mercedes face and walking away.<p>

"Oh hell to the no, Barbie did not just tell me to talk to the hand," Mercedes ground out following the girl who shrugged her off as she anxiously craned her head around.

Seeing Rachel's books scattered on the floor leading into the choir room Brittany yelped and grabbed Santana pulling her around in place stunning Santana and Quinn. "Brittany what…"

"Rachel is gone San!" Brittany yelled out hysterically pointing at the scattered books.

In a flash Santana had grabbed Quinn by the shirt and slammed her into a row of lockers, silencing the other arguments mid yells. "Where the fuck is Rachel!" She barked out in the girls face venomously.

Quinn looked around panicked up and down the hall not seeing the girl and turning to Santana wide eyed. "I don't know! I didn't do anything to her I swear!" Quinn yelled trying to break out of the girl's tight grasp.

"Don't fuck with me Fabray! Where the fuck is she? Tell me!" Santana yelled, punctuating each line with a slam into the lockers.

"I don't know! Let me go we have to find her!" Quinn shrieked breaking out of the girl's grip.

"If I find out you're behind anything Quinn I will fucking be the end of you, do you understand me?" Santana severely ground out into the blondes face before turning around and running over to the books. Looking around the empty classroom she saw the door across the room hanging wide open and bolted to it, stopping as she frantically looked up and down the isle. She barely noticed with Quinn, Brittany, Dave, Finn, and the rest of the two groups slammed into her from behind and just turned on them. "Fucking spread out and find her!" She screeched taking off down the hall. Next to her Quinn ran and the two went down the hall quickly jerking open each and every door and looking inside of it. Turning down the hall to the left they saw a Baby Cheerio squeal in fear at the sight of both of HBIC's tearing around the corner. Quickly the girl took off in the opposite direction and the girls chased after her as quick as possible. They rounded a corner to see the girl jerk open a door and fly through it. Santana reached it first and jumped through it taking three steps at a time with Quinn hot on her tail.

Hitting the bottom of the stairs running, Santana looked jerkily around the dimly lit supply room, her eyes only sweeping once before she saw another door on the other end. In the split second before she took off running a weak whimper pervaded her senses and she jerked around on the spot searching the floor.

Running around an old shelf she sobbed out when she saw Rachel curled up in the fetal position, her body covered in something thing and pink and shivering violently. Santana ran towards the girls and slid up to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"San," Rachel cried out on her shoulder. Jerking her head around she sniffed the pink substance that was matted in the tiny girl's hair, almost gagging when she realized the girl was covered in milkshake. Another smell hit her senses and she let out a feral groan when she looked down and realized they were surrounded by burger trash from McDonalds. Her eyes widening when she looked at the tiny girls face and saw the ugly finger shaped bruises covering her face.

"Oh my god…did they?" Quinn started to ask but stopped herself slamming her hand over her mouth in understanding.

Rachel shook violently in the Latina's arms and she rocked her back and forth, trying to wipe away some of the mess. "Baby tell me what you need," Santana whispered in the girl's ear.

"Bathroom," Rachel managed to shake out and Santana jumped to her feet pulling the tiny girl into her arms bridal style and lunging up the stairs when Quinn in tow. The blonde ran in front of them and kicked open a bathroom door and then the door to the handicapped stall.

Rushing past her she dropped Rachel from her arms over the toilet as the girl started to wretch in her arms. Santana grabbed the girl's matted brown hair and pulled it to the top of her head bunching it there as the diva started to violently empty the contents of her stomach.

Quinn came up from behind Santana, her face paler than the Latina had ever seen it and handed her a wad of wet paper towels. Santana nodded and grabbed the towels and started wiping down the girls neck and exposed arms, desperately trying to remove the sticky sweet substance.

Santana could here Dave and Brittany out in the hall bellowing out her name and she jerked her head towards the noise. Quinn ran out of the stall yelling out to them their location. Santana stay leant over holding Rachel in her arms as the girl vomited over and over again.

Looking up Santana saw Quinn whispering furiously in Dave and Brittany's ears, both of their faces turning to shock as the blonde went on. Dave slammed a fist into the opened stall door and Santana glared at him when Rachel jumped in her arms. He looked at her sheepishly before running out of the bathroom.

Santana turned her attention back to Rachel who at this point was dry heaving violently into the toilet. "Baby, you have to stop it's all out," Santana whispered into the girls ear from behind.

"Still taste it," Rachel whimpered before lunging back to the bowl and continuing her dry heaves.

Suddenly the door burst open and Santana craned her neck to see Coach Beiste come flying into the room. Stopping in front of the stall door she silently handed Santana a bottle of Gatorade. Santana nodded and pulled Rachel away from the toilet as she ripped open the bottle with her teeth and wrapped her arms around the girl, bringing the bottle up to her mouth. "Baby sip some of this and let it sit in your mouth a few seconds before you spit it out," Santana said into the girl's ear, silently cheering when Rachel nodded and followed her directions.

After spitting it out she slumped back into the girls arms, holding her tightly. "Take her home Lopez," Beiste said solemnly. "I'll talk to your teachers."

"We came in Dave's truck," Santana said stroking the tiny girl in her arm's sticky hair.

"I'll take them back to their house Coach," Quinn offered, eyes locked on the two girls.

"Okay Fabray," Beiste said evenly. "But come right back to school afterwards. I need you to tell me what you saw."

"Yes Ma'am," Quinn nodded backing up as Santana stood to her feet cradling Rachel in her arms.

"Let's go," Santana gruffed out and wordlessly walked out of the school with the blonde. Quinn stared openly at the two of them, her indifferent mask firmly in place.

Getting into the back seat of the blonde's car, Santana help onto the girl silently. Quinn looked up every few seconds in the rear view mirror until finally she let out a deep huff.

"Care to share what the deal is now?" Santana whispered at the girl.

"Don't you think this joke has gone far enough?"

"Oh my god bitch, you honestly still think this is a joke the two of us made up?"

"No bitch. I think it's your joke and you're seriously fucked up for it, because Rachel doesn't deserve this shit."

"What the fuck are you talking about Quinn?"

"I'm not stupid Santana. What are you just going to stay with her as long as it takes to really hurt all of us and then break her heart? It's obvious she is in love with you."

"Fuck you Quinn. You don't know shit," Santana growled out.

"I know that Rachel deserves someone who actually loves her and wouldn't have let this happen to her." Quinn said looking at the Latina angrily as she pulled into the driveway. "I know that you're the last person who should have her heart. Someone else could give her so much besides a sick joke and you're all she sees."

Suddenly a lot of things clicked in place for Santana and she glared at Quinn. "Someone else huh Quinn? Someone like you maybe?" She snapped out, holding Rachel possessively.

"Fuck you I'm not gay! Get the fuck out of my car!" Quinn screamed causing Rachel to flinch in her sleep from the loud noise.

"You stay the hell away from us," Santana growled out getting out of the car and stomping to the door, pulling her house key out of her back pocket she tossed open the door and kicked it shut behind her, ignoring the anxious dogs she ran through to their bathroom and sat Rachel down softly on the rug next to the bathtub. Quickly she started filling it up and made quick work of Rachel's and her own clothes, before pulling both of them into the tub.

Rachel opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at the Latina with big tears welling starting to roll down here cheek. "Hey, it's okay," Santana assured as she started using a cup to rinse the shake out of the girl's hair.

Rachel just looked at the Latina for a second before rapping her arms around the girl and ducking into her neck. Santana spent the next twenty minutes whispering sweet nothings into the girl's ears as she slowly but surely made sure that every last trace was gone.

Getting out of the tub she pulled Rachel up softly and wrapped her in a giant fluffy towel. After drying the girl off a bit she pulled her back into her arms and lay her down on the bed softly, pulling up the covers over them as Rachel wrapped her body around the Latina's.

"I love you," Rachel whispered softly.

"I love you too baby, now get some sleep," Santana said kissing the top of her head. Rachel slipped into a deep sleep, but Santana lay there for nearly three hours, glaring at the dark finger shaped bruises covering the girls face.

Santana Lopez was livid. She was ready to tear some bitches apart with her bare hands. But right now Rachel needed her. And she loved Rachel.


	26. Chapter 26: Santana's War Room

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 26: Santana's War Room<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen **(if anyone has a couch) **so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>A soft knock on the door woke up the girls and Santana sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while calling out that it was safe to enter after she had made sure her and Rachel's still naked bodies were covered. Dave poked his head in the door and smiled softly at them, "Hey I stopped and got some food. I figured ya'll would probably be hungry," he said motioning towards the bags in his hands.<p>

"Ok we'll be out in a second," Santana said nodding at the boy as he backed out of the room and closed the door.

Stretching out Santana looked down at Rachel who was looking up at her completely exhausted. "Hey Babe, do you feel like eating?" Rachel nodded sadly as she sat up wincing in pain. Santana's eye shot up in fear as she helped the girl sit up, "hey are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay," Rachel whispered holding her chest. "My body is just sore from retching."

Santana frowned and rubbed her hand across the girl's tiny stomach frowning deeper when she felt the tenseness in her abdominal muscles. Rachel lay a tiny hand on Santana's and leant into to girl's side, "Really beautiful I'm okay."

"Rachel you're covered in bruises and your entire body aches from dry heaving for half an hour, I think that is in the definition of not okay," Santana said fiercely wrapping her arms around the tiny girl's body. "Did they hurt you?" She asked a tear rolling down her cheek.

"No…not physically except for holding me so tightly," Rachel sighed out while nestling her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

"I'm so sorry baby," Santana choked out.

Rachel pushed herself away from Santana and looked up at her clearly confused. "Baby why are you sorry, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!" Santana yelled jumping off of the bed. "I should have done something. I should have been watching you. I said I would protect you from this kind of thing." Santana cried out falling to the ground.

"Hey no baby, don't do this," Rachel said slipping quickly to her side. "This was not anyone's fault except for the people who did it."

"But they did it because of me," Santana cried.

"No shh," Rachel said softly rubbing small circles on the Latina's back. "They didn't do this because of you. They didn't even do it because we are together. They did it because the Swim Team."

"What?" Santana asked her voice marred with confusion.

"They did it because they are afraid that we're going to take their precious status away from them seeing as the Cheerios are in such a bad state of disrepair."

"I still should have been watching you," Santana said softly sinking into the girl's body.

"You can't watch me all the time sweetheart."

"But I can try. I let this stupid fight blind me to what the hell was going on outside of it. I was a Cheerio for Christ's sake. I know how they work."

"I'll admit that this argument has clearly gotten out of hand but I don't know how we're going to handle it."

"I'm just going to start kicking ass is what I'm gonna do. Starting with the Cheerios and ending with Fabray's ass." Santana ground out feeling the familiar anger surge through her body.

"No San," Rachel said shaking her head sadly. "Physical Violence isn't going to make this any better. You're going to beat them up and then what? They'll recover and retaliate all the same."

"Yah but it will make me feel a whole lot better," Santana said deflating.

"For a while yes it would. I would love to see you defending my honor, but we both know I'm right."

"Sadly yah you are. When did you get so smart?"

"Always have been. It's just a fact of life my Love. An eye for an eye makes the world go blind." Rachel said smiling softly at the girl and kissing her forehead.

"Well what should we do? What can we do?"

"Well as far as the Cheerios go we're going to do what we are doing. We're going to put together an unstoppable Swim Team on Saturday and then we're going to change this school."

"You know that is going to piss them off even more."

"True. But we're good. So we're going to win. And then they won't have any choice but to has you put it, "Get in Line" with the new order of the school or ship off."

"True that," Santana laughed. "What about the Glee Club?"

"I think the only thing we can do is back away from the arguments and ignore them until they have no choice but to concede that our relationship is completely genuine and it additionally has absolutely nothing to do with hurting Finn or ruining Quinn's life…whatever that means." At this Santana snorted in a rather undignified manner and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Am I missing something?" Rachel asked looking at Santana rather amused by the girl's laughter.

"Turns out us ruining Quinn's life is code for she is harboring a big old repressed as shit crush on you Babe," Santana laughed out.

"Oh god…really?" Rachel said face-palming.

"Really, she got all bent out of shape single white knight on me in the car when she dropped us off."

"Well that explains a lot about our relationship," Rachel mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Yah it's a good thing you never rocked pig tails or she would have been pulling on that shit so hard your eyes would have receded." Santana said now rolling with laughter.

"Santana this is not funny," Rachel said slapping the girl on the arm.

"It's a little funny," Santana said meekly trying to stop from laughing at the rather flummoxed look on Rachel's face.

"Ok yes it is a little bit funny. But I'm honestly very confused about how us being together is ruining her life. I mean it's obvious that no matter what her feelings are Quinn Fabray is not about to admit them to me. And she didn't react so violently when I dated Puck, Finn, or Jesse for that matter."

"Beats me Babe," Santana said standing up off the ground and offering the tiny girl a hand. "I for reals try my hardest to keep out of that girl's head like it's the plague. Now come on lets get some food in us."

Rachel allowed herself to be pulled up but started chuckling as Santana began sauntering towards the door, "Hey baby," she said wrapping her arms around the girl from behind. "I love you and god do I find your physical form to be more than attractive, but I don't think Dave wants to see us naked."

Santana blushed as she looked down at her body which was indeed still naked and started shaking with laughter, "yah I suppose you're right. Even if he is riding the big gay rainbow it would probably not be cool with him."

"Probably not," Rachel said laughing as she walked towards their closet, smirking over her shoulder as Santana watched her ass.

"Ay dios mio," Santana mumbled under her breath following the girl.

* * *

><p>That night the three teens stretched out on the couch eating their food and watching Funny Girl, "Rachel had a crappy day," Dave said shrugging his shoulders as he slipped the DVD into the slot.<p>

The dogs had been more than excited to have their humans out in the living room and thanked them by covering them in sloppy kisses. The dogs were not dumb and they were not oblivious to the fact that something major was going on with their people. After eating Rachel had lain out on Santana's body and been joined by Amy and Derrick while Max and Charlie had jumped up onto the other couch with Dave and curled up in huge balls on either side of the boy, resting their heads contentedly on his thighs.

Santana only half watched the movie though, her thoughts caught up in the events of the day and the week long feud that had been going on. Realistically she knew that she was not to blame for the attack, but that didn't stop her from feeling disgustingly guilty. Her mind wandered to the heart of the issue which was the fight that had completely distracted her from her girlfriend. She had been so blinded by it that she hadn't bothered to think about the other hundreds of students at that school, and the fact that the arguments of the Glee Club really meant absolutely nothing to them.

She realized that she needed to find a way to calm down this war that they had been thrust into now or it was going to get even more out of hand. Slowly a plan began to form in her mind and when she noticed Rachel had succumbed to sleep, she slowly shifted the girl off of her stomach and walked out onto the patio followed by Derrick. Smiling down at the Doberman she had playfully tossed a tennis ball across the expansive back yard and pulled her cell out, quickly punching in Shue's speed dial and sitting down on a lounger.

Derrick bounded up and curled up at the Latina's side happily chewing on his tennis ball when Shue's phone began ringing and the teacher picked up sounding slightly wary.

_Shue: Hello?  
>Santana: Hey Mr. Shue…its Santana.<br>Shue: Oh hey Santana…is everything okay. I heard about what happened to Rachel today.  
>Santana: Yah she's okay. Really sore from puking her guts out but she's scrappy.<br>Shue: Oh okay. Well that's great. What can I help you with then?  
>Santana: This whole fighting thing has gotten out of hand. Yah the Cheerio bitches didn't do it because of us, but they managed to do it because we were all to busy trying to bite each other's head off to notice one of them grabbing Rachel.<br>Shue: I agree with you Santana, that it has gotten out of hand, but what exactly do you want me to do about?_

At this Santana rolled her eyes tempted to reply back with a well put 'your job' but she held back knowing she needed his cooperation to get done tomorrow what she wanted to get done.

_Santana: I need you to call an Emergency Glee meeting during free period tomorrow so we can hug this shit out.  
>Shue: Language Santana. And are you sure this is a good ideal?<br>Santana: Look I'm not expecting to get Finn and Quinn to jump on the happy team with us. But they care about Rachel so I know they will agree to at least scaling this crap down a bit.  
>Shue: All right I'll see what I can do. Do I need to mediate tomorrow?<em>

Again totally "your job", Santana thought but bit her tongue.

_Santana: No I got this. I've got a plan how to approach it.  
>Shue: I feel I should say that I will not accept any displays of physical violence.<br>Santana: Please *_snort_* have you met my girlfriend? I said I wanted to beat the crap out of the Cheerios and she quoted Gandhi to me.  
>Shue: Okay Santana I'll send out a text to the other members. I assume Rachel and Dave are with you.<br>Santana: You assume correctly. Text me and let me know what's up.  
>Shue: Alright Santana goodnight.<br>Santana: Night Shuester._

Santana shut her phone and smiled down at Derrick before extracting what was left of the mangled tennis ball from his mouth with two fingers. "Damn buddy can you say gross much?" Derrick for his part just looked at the girl rather offended and jumped off walking to the door expectantly. Rolling her eyes she followed the dog and walked back into the living room where the credits were running and both Dave and Rachel were passed out. She shook Dave a little to wake him up and sent him packing up to his bed room before she walked over and pulled the tiny diva up into her arms, glaring at the bruises on her face before carrying her into the bedroom and depositing the starlet in the bed.

As she was crawling into her bed her phone vibrated and she smirked at the text from Shue telling her that meeting was a go on all front. "All right bitches, tomorrow shit is going down," she whispered crawling into the bed and pulling the tiny brunette into her arms, smiling down at her lovingly as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou guys so much for reviewing! I love reading them and I really love that you guys are so vocal about your love for this story. To answer a few questions don't worry it will get a lot better for them. I 'm not an angst writer. I mean I love a good amount of it, but not the whole story. I've been writing FanFiction for a few years but this is my first Glee fic. I started one before but I just didn't like it after a few chapters and scrapped it. I used to write a lot of Popular and Xena though.<strong>

**As for my personal life it sucks pretty bad right now but I'm making due. I'm singing on the streets for money right now and still searching for an elusive couch to crash on for a couple of weeks until I get my money replaced. Right now I'm splitting my time between a hostel and the streets which sucks but eh it could totally be worse. lol Anyways love you all! Keep reviewing. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last few but it is a setup for next one, aptly named The Dropping Bombs.**


	27. Chapter 27: Dropping the Bombs

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 27: Dropping The Bombs<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen **(if anyone has a couch) **so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning was almost painful as most of the Glee kids came up from both sides to offer condolences to Rachel about yesterday. Each one of them mirrored Santana's guilt at being too caught up in glee drama to notice that the tiny girl had been drug off by the Cheerios. In a war between allies and axis they all viewed the Cheerios as some evil alien who had come down from space bringing lasers to a gun fight. If Santana could thank the bitches for anything it was that they had unintentionally bartered an uneasy truce between the two factions. She had admittedly smirked when the thought that maybe if the Cheerios had shown up during WW2 things would have ended differently.<p>

At the end of third period Santana pulled Dave and Rachel with her towards the Glee room, explaining that she had a plan and leaving it at that. They were about to enter the door when Rachel let out a squeak of surprise and pointed open mouthed down the hallway. Quinn Fabray in all her glory was pulling the lookout Baby Cheerio from the day before down the hall towards them by the girl's pony tail, her eyes focused on the trio. Stopping before them she straightened up the Cheerio and met San's quirked eyebrow indifferently.

"Quinn Fabray un-hand that girl right this instant," Rachel said recovering from her shock.

"Rachel," Quinn started only to be interrupted by Rachel holding up a tiny hand.

"No Quinn, if I wanted to handle this with violence I would have sent Santana after them. Now please let her go."

Quinn huffed but let go of the girl's hair, "Fine but if she makes a break for it I'm tackling her to the ground and forcing her to eat tofu."

"Deal," Rachel said nodding at the blonde. "Now what is this about?"

Quinn put a hand on the terrified Cheerio's shoulder and directed her to look at Rachel. "Apologize," she ground out ferociously.

"I…but I didn't."

"Do it Spencer or I swear to god I will rip you apart!" Quinn barked out into the girl's ear.

Jumping in fear the Cheerio looked at Rachel and dropped her eyes, "I'm sorry about yesterday Yentle but I..."

"Her name is Rachel!" Santana yelled out getting into the girl's face as Quinn stepped up from behind the girl, effectively sandwiching her in place.

Faced with one HBIC's death glare and the other one breathing down her neck the Cheerio's eyes widened and she started rambling out apologies, "Oh god Rachel I'm so sorry I swear to god. It was such a horrible thing to do and I swear to god I'm sorry but please, please don't let them kill me, I'm too young and pretty do die and I just joined the Cheerios and you don't understand they made me and I."

"Okay stop," Rachel said holding up a hand and effectively shutting the girls mouth. "I accept your apology."

"Tell them the next part," Quinn barked.

"Quinn didn't have anything to do with it I swear. It was all Stacy. She was pissed because of the swim team," the girl spilled out.

"Satisfied Lopez?" Quinn ground out glaring at the Latina.

"It'll do for the moment," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Now get out of here Spencer," Quinn snarled out pushing the girl away, sending the Cheerio fleeing for dear life.

"Quinn I just wanted to say thank," Rachel started but stopped when Quinn jerked up a hand holding in front of her Rachel's face.

"Can it Manhands," she barked pushing past them and going into the Choir Room.

"Um…what the hell was that?" Dave asked looking from Santana to Rachel questionably.

"Fabray's got a crush on MinPin," Santana muttered crossing her arms.

"Which doesn't matter because I love Santana," Rachel said wrapping her arms around the girl and instantly puling back when she felt how tense the girl was. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked searching the girls face.

"," Santana mumbled out moodily.

"Um Love you wanna repeat that?"

Santana huffed and looked at Rachel expectantly. "I wanted to be the one who kicked ass but you wouldn't let me and now Quinn is going to feel like she one-upped me."

"Awe Beautiful," Rachel said giggling and wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

"I don't think it's funny," Santana grumped.

"I'm sorry Love," Rachel said trying to choke back her laughter. "Don't worry next time I'll let you beat someone up."

"No you won't you'll just quote Gandhi to me again," Santana said her face breaking out in a small grin.

"Well you're right but that's just because I don't like violence. But next time I'll make sure you at least get to hit them with you're words." Rachel said in a placating tone kissing the girl on the nose.

"You better," Santana mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys, ya'll ready to do this?" Shue said walking up from behind the group.

"You bet," Santana said stealing her shoulders suddenly remembering why they were here in the first time.

"Well lead the way," Shue said smiling.

The three walked into the room followed by the teacher. Dave and Rachel took their seats as Santana stood beside Shue looking everyone down. "All right guys I've called you all here because Santana wanted to address you guys about yesterday and the ongoing argument you've have been having from Monday. So let's hear her out before we make any arguments," Shue said in his usual I'm trying to be 'Your Buddy' voice before he walked over and took a seat. "Also guys, no yelling," he added as an afterthought looking pointedly at Finn.

"What is this about Lopez?" Finn ground out looking at her like a kid caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"Finn this is about yesterday and what happened to Rachel," Santana said crossing his arms.

"Did you finally decide this joke has gone on long enough or are you happy now that she got hurt because of you?" Finn snapped angrily.

Santana started to defend herself but stopped when Rachel jumped up from her seat and stood beside the girl. "Everyone I would just like to make it very clear that the events of yesterday had nothing to do with mine and Santana's relationship. The Cheerios were just showing their displeasure at the thought that the Swim Team has a chance at taking their place at the top thanks to their dismal performance last year."

"You know now that you mention it what exactly is up with the Swim Team," Mercedes asked. "I mean I didn't even know we had a damn Swim Team."

"We didn't until this year. After the Cheerios lost nationals last year, Principal Figgins decided to take away some of their budget and disperse it to the other athletic teams and start up a new one to broaden the schools athletic platform. It just so happened that the Lima Country Club offered to let them use their Olympic Pool."

"But how the hell did you two get involved?" Mercedes retorted moodily.

"Yah like I didn't even know you could swim," Finn asked an extremely perplexed look on his face.

"God Finn the huge swimming pool in her back yard didn't clue you in?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"Oh…well…I mean like as a sport."

"I have been swimming since I was rather young," Rachel said plainly. "It was an excellent addition to my exercise routine that maximized the exertion put on my muscles while diminishing the stress simply running puts on one's body."

"Um Babe," Santana chuckled looking at the confused group. "You're doing that really wordy thing again."

"Oh right sorry," Rachel said impishly.

"What she meant to say was swimming is good for you so she's been doing it since she was a kid."

"Oh right…but you two?" Finn asked his face getting red again.

"Well Santana and I had been swimming in my pool for a few weeks when she got a letter from the Country Club saying that members could now bring a guest." Rachel started but was interrupted by Mercedes.

"Hold up what were you two doing swimming in Rachel's pool together?" the Diva asked, the confused look returning to her face.

"Ay dios mio, have you guys not heard a thing we have fucking said this week?" Santana groaned out crossing her arms. "Rachel and I spent the whole summer together."

"You expect us to believe that?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um yah I do Kurt cause it's the truth. You can ask Dave. Ask Coach Beiste. Hell even the lifeguard at the pool and the waiter at Breadsticks will confirm it." At this most of the class began to look extremely uncomfortable, their faces a mixture of shock, confusion, and embarrassment.

"Okay but how come none of us were aware of this?" Mercedes asked looking very pleased with her question.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mr. Shue blanch and she couldn't help but smirk, "Well Mercedes you would all have known about it if ya'll had bothered to invite us to one of your little group bonding sessions," Santana sung out and then chuckled when the Diva's face dropped. "Oh yah ya'll didn't think we knew about that did ya'll. Hey what did you think about The Hangover 2? That was awesome, especially the part where out entire "team" filled up the front row while MinPin, Rotty, and I sat in the back row."

At this the entire group's faces feel in embarrassment and all of them started rambling out excuses. When Santana heard the familiar, "And Rachel broke up with Finn," she growled out and stomped over to the boy. Glaring at him she leant down till her lips were an inch away from his ear, "you tell them right now that Rachel broke up with you because you lied about Quinn and then she wouldn't sleep with you, or I'm going to tell them the same thing and then follow up telling them about you pushing her against a wall so hard it left bruises. And Finn I have pictures so don't fucking tempt me." She bluffed standing up and looking down at the boy.

Looking around the class he blanched and drooped his shoulders, standing up quickly when Santana grabbed her phone and started scrolling through it. "Uh guys…Rachel broke up with me," he said sheepishly.

"What the hell white boy?" Mercedes said standing to her feet and being joined by the rest of the class.

"Why?" Quinn ground out from her seat.

"Because I…I lied to her about sleeping with you," he mumbled.

"And?" Santana asked expectantly.

"And I wanted to…sleep with her and she wouldn't."

"Really Finn?" Kurt yelled angrily at the boy.

"I'm sorry I was embarrassed," Finn yelled out slamming down into his seat and crossing his arms, "this isn't even about me; it's about Satan and Rachel's deal."

"Yes it is," Santana acquiesced backing away from the boy and returning to the front of the class. Signaling Rachel to go sit back down as she took in the now curious faces of most of the class. "Rachel said that what happened yesterday was not about our relationship and that is true. But it's also true that because we were all too busy screaming in each other's faces in the middle of the hall like crazy some cracked out Cheerio's drug her down into a basement and force-fed her McCrap. And that is not fucking cool."

Looking at the various faces with the exception of Switzerland each and every one of them had thought exactly that since yesterday. "So look we're gonna have to make some major changes around here. You don't have to believe that Rachel and I are the real deal. I'm not expecting ya'll to jump on the Pezberry train and ride it all the way to us making New York City our bitch, but you will respect us and give us the benefit of the doubt."

"Hold up Satan, after yesterday, yah I believe that Rachel isn't in on any kind of joke. But do you honestly expect us to believe you after all the shit you've pulled?" Mercedes asked garnering nods from most of the group.

"Yes I do, and I'll tell you why. Because we have all got a fucking history in the group. I'll start off and the first to admit mine," Santana started up knowing that she was about to give the speech of her lifetime.

"I got mono purposefully to give to Finn and Quinn to start some drama up because I'm a bitch. I popped Finn's cherry to get further in Cheerios. I dated Dave last year simply so I could get more popularity for Junior Prom Queen. I told Rachel about Finn and me because I wanted to piss her off.

"I have slushied almost every one of you at least once. I also coined the nicknames Yentle, Finnoscence, Frankenteen, Juno, Tubbers, Wheels, Wheezy, Trouty Mouth, Lady Lips, Creepy Goth Girl, Other Asian, Gay Boy, and Fatty. In addition to that I said Rachel should get a nose job, Artie should just chop off his legs, Sam should get a lip reduction, and Finn needed to do something about his pyramid nipples.

"I was a bitch about Mercedes, Lauren, Rachel, and Quinn seeing Puck even though I had absolutely no interest in the boy. And I also manipulated Sam into dating me just to piss of Quinn. Does that cover me or does anyone else have something to add?"

Looking around she almost had to laugh at the stunned faces but kept her cool, knowing that she was far from done with bringing this shit home. "So I've been a bitch. But I am far from the only one who has done some messed up things in here." Rachel seeing where the girl was going nodded at Santana and squared her shoulders.

"Rachel I love you," she said confidently.

"I love you too," Rachel said smiling proudly.

"Rachel sent that Sunshine girl to a damn crack house to protect her voice. She chased after Finn knowing that he was with Quinn and continued to do so even after she found out Quinn was pregnant. She throws Diva tantrums when she doesn't get her way. She duped Finn, Puck, and St. Jackass into being in a music video that made her look like a sex kitten but made them look like idiots. She is loud, bossy, and selfish. She also told me that I would someday work on a pole while telling Quinn that she would someday be great. She is not perfect but I love her," Santana said, trying her hardest not to cry in fear that she had hurt the girl. A smile from Rachel made her feel better and she turned to Dave.

"Dave has slushied each and every single one of us at least once. He also threatened Kurt's life causing him to have to switch schools because he was so far in the closet its ridiculous. He has been a homophobic bully and has not hesitated to toss us all into lockers, trashcans, and toilets. He has been a horrendous jerk to put it kindly, yah he was afraid but damn what he did was harsh."

"I also forced a kiss on Kurt," Dave said sadly looking at the boy. "I'm really sorry about that."

Kurt's eyes welled up with tears at the mention of his abuse and he nodded shakily at the boy, "you're forgiven Dave," he said sincerely folding his hands back up in his lap.

"Right Kurt. Kurt dressed up Rachel to look like Trailer Trash Barbie when the girl trusted him, knowing it was going to make her look like a fool all because he had a crush on Finn. He also went all aggressive gay on Finn which was not cool, no matter how well meaning it was." Kurt looked down at his hands ashamed before looking apologetically at Rachel and Finn.

"Finn cheated on Quinn even though he thought she was carrying his child, he then turned around and went out with Quinn helping her cheat on Sam. And he has the nerve to break up with Rachel for cheating and then go right back to chasing her. He also led Rachel on by taking her on a date just so she would rejoin Glee when he had no intention of going through with it. He horribly failed at defending Kurt when the boy came out even though he could have easily. He slept with me and Quinn and lied about both times to Rachel. And yes they weren't going out at the time but he still lied about it and would have gone his grave lying about it, even if he had ended up being her first. Finn always wants what he can not have." Around the class she could see everyone sinking low into their chairs, realizing now that Santana was fully intending to make complete rounds of all of their flaws and mistakes.

"Quinn made a horrible mistake. She slept with Puck because she was insecure and cheated on Finn, and regrettably got pregnant. That was not her fault and it was a mistake. But afterwards instead of owning up to it she lied about it for three months making Finn believe he was the father and forcing Puck to be quite about a child that was half his. She told Coach Sylvester about my surgery so she could reclaim top spot on Cheerios, even though I did not tell Coach about her being pregnant when I could have and taken her spot on the top then." At this Quinn's face turned bright red and she put her face in her hands as the rest of the group nodded at what they suddenly realized. "She came up with Manhands, Treasure Trail, RuPaul, and Tranny all on her own and flung them at Rachel because she was insecure about her life in general. She has also tossed a few slushies in her day and ordered masses of them."

"Puck," she said turning to the boy who only nodded, resigned to his fate. "Puck slept with his best friend's girlfriend without a moment's hesitation. He also was a complete skeezeball about it, first getting Quinn plied on wine coolers and then not wearing a condom. He dated Mercedes because he lost his juice when he lost his Mohawk. He used to slushy most of the people in this room and tossed Kurt into more than a few dumpsters because he was gay."

"Mercedes," Santana started and then rolled her eyes at the attitude the diva was trying rather unsuccessfully to give her. "Mercedes you had a crush on Kurt and when he turned you down you threw a damn brick through the front window of his escalade. You also went all diva on us before the Night of Neglect shindig even though you are constantly on Rachel's case about her divatude. You are constantly bitching about Rachel getting all the solos when the fact of the matter is she deserves them because she works harder than you do."

"Oh hell no. I know you did not just say Rachel is better than me," Mercedes growled out.

"No I didn't say that. Ya'll can both belt it out, but the difference is Rachel puts the work in. She is constantly practicing every song that she sings making sure that it is perfect. She also makes sure to give every song a heavy dose of theatricality while you just stand there and wail out yours. Hey Mercedes define Countertenor."

"Um…um…" Mercedes stuttered staring at Santana with wide eyes.

"See ya that right there is what I'm talking about. Now Rachel, you define Countertenor."

Rachel looked around sheepishly before shrugging her shoulders, "A countertenor is a male sings in his falsetto, the highest of the male voices like Kurt."

"And that right there is what I'm talking about. I didn't know that shit. Hell none of us did, even Kurt looked clueless. And Rachel isn't even a male. But I knew she would know it because she has got a dry erase board in the living room covered in musical definitions. She practices each and every day to perfect her voice until she has got it down flat. Now Mercedes do you understand why she gets the solos?"

Mercedes let out a large breath and nodded her head. "Yah I get it…sorry Rachel for you know," she left off open ended looking at shamefacedly at the tiny girl.

"It's okay Mercedes," Rachel said nodding softly.

"Right so Brittany. I love you B but you have to admit that the fugly sweater and leg warmers craze you started last year was totally Rachel's ideal and not your own."

"It was," Brittany said looking at Rachel, "I'm sorry Rachel."

"It's okay Brittany," Rachel said reaching over and putting a hand on the girl's knee, instantly bringing a wide smile to the blonde's face.

"Lauren you went for Quinn's throat last year and publicly humiliated her by exposing her business for the whole of McKinley to see. And just so you could win a stupid crown, even though Quinn didn't do anything underhanded to you."

"Shit," Lauren mumbled looking at Quinn. "Sorry about that Fabray."

"It's okay Lauren," Quinn mumbled.

"Artie when Tina trusted you by telling you about her fake stutter you didn't hesitate a moment to throw that trust back into her face. Once ya'll did get together you first tried to make her change her look, which is stupid because the girl rocks the Goth thing."

"Thanks Santana," Tina blurted out blushing wildly.

"Don't mention it, it's just a fact. Anyways after that you totally ignored the girl for like a week so you could play video games and had the nerve to look at her like a kicked dog when she moved on. You also called Brittany the S word. Which is a big fucking no no." Artie at this point was sunk way back in his wheelchair and only glanced up a bit at his girlfriend.

"It's okay Artie," Brittany said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Tina you totally faked a stutter for like several years, and yah I get why you did it but still you did it. You also have stood by the past few years as people made fun of the way Rachel dressed even though people made fun of you for the exact same thing."

"God I'm sorry Rachel," Tina said frowning.

"It's okay," Rachel said for the millionth time that day.

"Mike you're actually pretty cool, but you have stood by and watched your friends get dumped on and didn't do anything about it. And I know you threw at least one or two slushies freshman year."

"Three," the boy sighed looking completely ashamed of himself.

"Sam let's face it you only dated me to make Quinn jealous and boost your popularity. I also don't see you using that popularity to make things easier for your friends."

"Sorry," the blonde boy said to everyone in general and everyone chuckled a bit at the simultaneous "It's okay."

"Blaine you honestly haven't been here long enough to make an ass of yourself but you're in the club now so it's sadly inevitable in one way or another. But I should mention what the fuck man? You went to a guy's place of work while he was working and smacked down a flash mob on him, getting him fired. No bueno, we do that kind of stuff at the mall or Breadsticks."

"Yah that was rather stupid of me," Blaine said blushing.

"All right so that is everyone here then. Do ya'll get what I'm saying?" A few of them nodded but most just sat there waiting for the inevitable explanation. "What I'm saying is not a single one of us is innocent in here. We have all screwed up majorly in one way or another. So all I'm asking is for the benefit of the doubt when it comes to my feelings with Rachel. And I'll promise right now that if you guys all end up being right, and I end up just being a big bad bitch then I will willingly quit the Glee Club and let ya'll beat my ass into the ground. Got it?"

The group looked around at each other for a few seconds after that. Most of them were still sitting in various degrees of shock and shame at having been called out on their flaws and mistakes. The only two with their eyes still boring holes into the floor were Finn and Quinn, but Santana had pretty much expected that given their mutual feelings for Rachel.

Finally a silent consensus had been met and Mercedes stood up. "All right Santana. You're getting your shot here to show us that you and Rachel are legit."

"But rest assured," Kurt said standing up; "if this is just a joke to you we will hold you to your promise."

"That's all I'm asking," Santana said letting her HBIC mask fall and a small smile take place.

"Guys this is really great," Shue said standing up and then sitting down quickly when Santana rounded her eyes on him.

"Oh no Schue. You're getting yours too."

"All right," the teacher gulped. "Lay it on me Santana. I admit to my mistakes."

"You constantly play favorites in this group. Rachel can call me a stripper and I can call Quinn a fat ass whore, but god forbid anyone say anything negative about Finn over there. You'll look away one moment and then the next you are screaming your head off. You are constantly telling Rachel to be a team player yet you don't make anyone else act like one. You trumpet being fair, but if you actually wanted to be fair whenever it came down to two or more of us vying for a piece you would let us compete for it, getting a judge who was completely impartial to it.

You use this Glee Club as a way to connect to your past and a life you didn't get. You use every week as a learning lesson for your life when you should be preparing us for competition. We didn't lose Nationals because Finn and Rachel kissed. We lost Nationals because we wrote and choreographed our songs like two days before. You simply don't give us the chance to prepare. Quinn Brittany how many times have we been on a Nationals winning Cheerios Squad?"

"Twice," both of the girls replied referring to their freshman and sophomore years.

"And how often did we practice?"

"Till our eyelids were practically bleeding," Quinn said indifferently.

"Right and football players when Tenaka was your Coach how did ya'll do?"

"Really crappy," Puck muttered shaking his head.

"Any why is that?"

"Because practice mostly consisted of him eating a sandwich or crying," Mike said shaking his head in disgust.

"But last year you guys did amazing. And why is that?"

"Because Coach Beiste took over and made us practice like every game was the Super Bowl," Dave said chuckling.

"Do you see what I'm getting at Schue? You're our leader. Lead us."

"Do you all feel this way," Shue choked out looking at his students and being met with a big resounding nod.

"You're not a bad teacher Mr. Shuester," Rachel said reaching forwards and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We do enjoy the weekly lessons, but we want to win this year and we want to be prepared."

"What would you guys suggest?" He asked looking around.

All of the class looked towards Santana at this and she turned to Rachel expectantly.

"Well Mr. Shuester we have Glee Club three times a week, I would suggest that Mondays you introduce your class lessons, Wednesdays we focus on preparing for competition, and then Fridays we "turn in" our class lessons. I spoke to Sunshine on Facebook last night and she said that they had already received the prompt for Sectionals this year and had a number picked out by Wednesday."

"So have I, I just wasn't sure if you guys wanted to start working on it already," Schue said slowly looking at the rest of the class to see them nodding furiously. "Okay then we'll take Rachel's ideal and run with it. Unfortunately we got a letter in the mail along with the sectionals notice telling us that Glee Clubs can no longer compete with original songs guys."

"Wow that sucks," Puck said falling back onto his chair.

"While that is regrettable I can see where they are coming from I guess," Rachel sighed. "So what is our prompt?"

"The prompt for this year is actually something we rock at guys," Shue said excitement returning to his face. "Mashups!" He said smiling widely.

"See yah that we kick ass at. I say Wednesday we have a serious planning session and throw down some ideals, and then we audition the best of them." Santana said sagely.

"I'm sure Coach Beiste, Miss Pillsbury, and Principal Figgins would not be apposed to judging us." Rachel said smiling.

"Actually I'm sure they wouldn't, and Wednesday will work great guys. I think that we'll skip today's meeting though seeing as we haven't really had a class assignment yet." Schue giddily replied. Standing up he addressed the class, "I've got to say guys I'm proud of you. You see what happens when you actually sit down and stop the yelling and name calling."

"Yah actually girl what is up with the super polite act?" Mercedes said suddenly towards Santana. The rest of the group looked at the Latina in confusion as well, it suddenly dawning on them that she had used their first names.

"See that's another thing. We wanna be a team and win, then we've got to act like one. We don't have to like each other but we've gotta at least respect each other. And I'll admit I made up half of the nicknames in here but I'm gonna be the first to say we need to cut that shit out. We already got half of the damn school tearing us down, we really don't need to do it to each other if we wanna own this year." Santana said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "My name is Santana Lopez. It is not Jugs, Tits McGee, Satan, or Sluttana."

Rachel catching on at this point crossed her own arms and turned to the class. "My name is Rachel Berry. I'm not in the army so there is no need to snap out my last name when you address me. My name is also not Yentle, Manhands, Treasure Trail, RuPaul, Hobbit, or Midget."

"I'm Dave Karovsky. Um…not Karovsky," Dave said blushing when most of the group cracked up.

"My name is Lauren Zizes. You guys can call me Zizes if ya want. But I'm not Fatty or Puck's Girl."

"My name is Noah Puckerman, but if anyone besides Rachel calls me Noah I'm gonna get insulted. But I'm not Manwhore or Slime Bucket. Puck will work."

"My name is Artie Abrams; it is most definitely not Wheels, Tron, or Foureyes. Yes I am aware I'm in a wheel chair, but that is not who I am."

"I'm totally Brittany S. Pierce," Brittany said squashing the middle initially into her last name causing the group to chuckle fondly. "And you all call me Brittany…which is good because if ya'll call me anything else Santana would beat ya'll up."

"Damn sure," Santana said seriously looking at the class who just held up their hands in innocence.

"Right well I'm Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm not Goth Girl, Asian, or Stutters."

"I'm Mike Chang, and while I rock being Asian I am not Other Asian or Bruce Lee…I don't even know martial arts."

"But you're like a dancing ninja," Brittany said smiling at the boy.

"Totally am Britt," Mike said smiling at the blonde.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm not Porcelain, Liberace, or Gay Boy. But I am Sasha Fierce," Kurt said making the group break out in laughter when he did jazz hands in front of his face.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. And I'm just going to nip this in the bud before they start. I'm not Other Gay Boy," he said smiling at Mike in a shared moment of kinship by their second class nicknames, "and I'm not Kurt's man."

"My name is Mercedes Jones. I'm not Wheezy," she said glaring at Santana for a second before smiling when the Latina chuckled and nodded. "Also my name is Mercedes as in Mercedes from the Count Of Monte Cristo. Not. As. In. The. Car. So it ain't Escalade or Toyota. Gots it people?"

"We gotcha," Santana said smiling at the diva.

The group tensed when the only two left were Finn and Quinn and looked at them expectantly. Finally Finn stood up and looked at the group. "My name is Finn Hudson. I'm not Frankenteen, Finnoscence, Finnept, Finnessa, or Gigantor," he said quickly before sitting down.

Finally all eyes were on Quinn who was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. Seeing everyone's expectance she rolled her eyes and jerked her body up, "Jesus Christ I feel like I'm at an AA Meeting," she ground out.

"What's your poison?" Santana asked smirking at the girl.

"Oh ha ha. You know that I still don't believe a word of you saying that you wanting to be with Rachel is real right?"

"Didn't expect you to Quinn," Santana said putting emphasis on the girl's name.

"Okay fine," she said stamping her foot. "My name is Quinn Fabray. It is not Tubbers, Prego, Juno, or Baby Mama," she ground out glaring at Puck on the last one who just nodded understandably at her. "Now are we done or are we singing kumbaya?"

"Nope we're all done here," Santana said to the girl, her voice practically dripping with false sweetness.

"Good I'm out of here." Quinn said grabbing her bag and dragging a very confused Finn behind her.

"Well that was fun, but I say we all go get our eats on now," Santana said laughing towards the door the angry blonde had just stormed out of; Finn in tow.

"That's a resounding ditto," Mercedes said as the entire group stood up from their seats. As they trickled past the girls Mercedes and Kurt each put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and pulled her aside, followed by Sam. "Do you really think she's serious about this Rach?" Mercedes asked looking into the girl's eyes for any sign of worry.

"I know she is serious Mercedes. Look I know that this is all kind of sudden for you guys to understand, but you guys don't get to see the Santana Lopez that I do. She is constantly hiding behind a mask at this place just like the rest of us, but the second we saw each other outside of this place they were just gone. I love her, and I know that she loves me."

"Okay," Sam said nodding. "If you're really sure than we're going to give her that benefit of the doubt, but if she hurts you it is on."

"Thank you guys."

"No need to thank us Rachel, you're our friend even if we are crappy friends to you," Kurt said sincerely.

"Well it's like Santana said, none of us are innocent in this group."

"Ain't that damn truth," Mercedes laughed puling the girl into a hug.

"All right all right, time to break it up," Santana laughed walking up and pulling her girlfriend into her side. "I needs my eats. Baby what we got today?" She asked as the small group started walking toward the door.

"I packed up the leftover bean and chili soup with zucchini from last night and a pineapple cranberry salad with the vegan maple bacon you like in it." Rachel said plainly as she walked in step next to her girlfriend.

"Hold up the phone one minute," Mercedes said turning the girls around to where Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, and Sam were looking at Santana like she had grown another head. "You're eating vegan?"

"Not all the time, but when I'm with my Babe I respect her diet and eat what she is eating. No big woop." Santana said smiling smugly. _Oh fuck yah it is a big woop._

"Right well Ms. Lopez," Kurt said putting an arm on her shoulder and leading the group to start walking. "When exactly is the wedding?"

"Oh snap now ya'll asses believe me. Damn I should have just eaten lunch with ya'll on Monday. We had tofurky sandwiches and bean sprout salads that day." Santana said laughing and shaking her head as the group walked towards the cafeteria happily.

_Oh hell yah. I am Santana Fucking Lopez. And I just officially dropped the damn A-Bombs. Suck on that Axis!_


	28. Chapter 28: Twas the Night Before

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 28: Twas the Night Before<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I totally need one though so if anyone wants to hit me up please.<br>Second thing is second. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen **(if anyone has a couch) **so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch was a slightly awkwardly tense affair to put it lightly. When they entered the cafeteria Mercedes had simply motioned the trio to join them and for the first time that week the trio had sat down at the Glee table. After depositing Rachel and her bag at the table, Santana had used her best HBIC glare to cut to the front of the lunch line and grab the girls some salad to add to their meals and a couple bottles of water.<p>

The awkwardness started when Santana had set down the salads and the girls had started what was very obviously a well practiced routine. Whilst Rachel was unloading the soup and fruit salad from her bad, Santana was busy picking through the two cafeteria salads; switching out all of the tomatoes and cucumbers on one plate for the carrots and broccoli on the other. After an almost imperceptible nudge from Santana, Rachel had reached further down into the bag, pulled out a canister of vegan maple bacon bits, and handed it to Santana without looking up from where she was taking the lid off a metal canister and pouring soup into a large bowl that had mysteriously appeared.

Santana shook out the bits onto each salad, clearly loading one up more than the other and had closed the lid tightly setting it to the side. Reaching across the table she had grabbed a salt and pepper shaker and lightly sprinkled some on each of the salads. Nudging Rachel again she motioned to the one with less of the bacon bits raising her eyebrow, Rachel had nodded and slid the bowl in between the two of them placing two spoons into it. Reaching around the tiny girl Santana had grabbed a white Tupperware container, popped off the lid, and started spooning out a helping of the fruit salad onto each plate.

Rachel grabbed the two water bottles from in front of Santana and pulled two packets of crystal light out of her bag. Twisting off the caps she had taken a gulp out of each bottle to get some of the water out and then shook the packets of crystal light into them, turning one blue and the other red. At this point the routine changed to include Dave when Rachel bumped his shoulder and offered the bottles to him. The boy had wiped off his hands quickly, took the bottles, and started shaking them vigorously to disperse the drink powder correctly.

After a time in which he deemed them properly shaken up he handed them back to the small girl and continued digging into his own lunch. Rachel sat the blue bottle in front of Santana and red bottle before herself before she took the now empty Tupperware container from and tucking it into her bag.

Picking up their forks the girls had raised a bite of salad to their mouths at the same time only to freeze in place when they realized that every person at their table with the exception of Dave and Brittany were frozen in place with looks of shock on their faces. It was quite obvious that they had all frozen in place to watch the girls no matter what the were doing as Kurt had a soda can raised to his lips and Mike was staring at them still holding a French fry half in his mouth.

After sharing a rather confused look the girls had turned back to their team mates questionably. When no one offered an explanation Santana had finally snapped at them. "Why the hells are you guys staring at us like freak show attractions?" Her sudden bout of annoyed anger startled Dave, who had been trying to not feel completely awkward sitting at this table.

Snapping out of their shock almost everyone had faked busying themselves with what they were doing with the exception of Mercedes and Kurt, "girl exactly how much time have you two spent together this summer?" Mercedes asked wrinkling her nose as Santana stuck a gigantic helping of bacon bits into her mouth.

Rachel giggled a bit at this and smiled at the other diva, "Pretty much every minute since the first week of summer."

"Well damn it shows," Mercedes said shaking her head.

"They're actually freakily co-dependant on each other," Dave said around a mouth of burger.

"Rotty!" Santana yelped out and started choking on her food.

"What it's true?" Dave said defensively as Rachel glared at him whilst smacking her girlfriend hard on the back.

"True or not our shared buddy hood stops that kind of shit from being said," Santana managed to shake out as she started to chug her drink.

"Oh…sorry," Dave said blushing bright red and turning back to his food.

Suddenly Kurt groaned and face palmed, drawing the attention of the table to him, "Oh god I've heard of this," he moaned looking at the two girls.

"Heard of what?" Rachel asked, her face a mixture of alarm and confusion.

Sighing the boy looked at the girls hopelessly, "It's the lesbian urge to merge. It starts with little things like the nauseating display of love we just witnessed and in a couple of weeks we're going to be dancing and singing at their wedding."

"Bitch please Babe and me are getting Lil John to do our wedding," Santana said jokingly, stopping when she felt an icy glare slap her upside the head. Turning slowly she was met with Rachel's very best 'you better be kidding around' face. "Damn Babe," Santana said raising her hands in a placating manner, "joking I swear."

"You better be," Rachel grumbled turning back to her plate.

"Although Santana," Artie said leaning forwards in his seat and looking around Brittany to the Latina, "I think it would be dope when they ask if the 'I do's' if you let out a big old "Yyyyyeeeeaahhhh!"

"Ooookkkkkaaaayyyy!" Santana yelled out causing the group to break out into laughter and Rachel to hit her smiling coyly.

After that the conversation was easier but Santana couldn't help noticing that every time she took a bite of her food, the entire table watched her, their faces a mixture of disgust, disbelief, and discomfort. They had been eating for around ten minutes when Santana recognized a giant Finn shaped…Finn…standing with his tray in his hand looking unsurely at his regular lunch table, craning her eyes around the boy she saw Quinn sitting next to Azimio at the Jock's table, her nostrils flaring as she glared at their table. She let the boy stand for another few minutes before she huffed and stood up, "Finn either sit down at the damn table or get put down," she snapped causing the jock to huffily set down his tray and glare at it petulantly.

Shaking her head Santana set back down and smiled when Rachel slipped a tiny hand onto her knee and squeezed it. Humming happily to herself she tucked back into her food, not even bothering to look back down at Finn. They had been chatting aimlessly for another five minutes before Finn broke his silence, "why is everyone watching Santana eat?"

"Dude she's eating vegan crap," Sam muttered sneering at the bacon bits that Santana was emptying into the soup Rachel and she had began eating.

"What's vegan again?" Finn asked, his voice dripping in guilt, making it obvious that he knew he was supposed to know this one.

"Um…Rachel…you know you're ex," Dave said rolling his eyes.

"Oh right the food thing!" Finn said obviously proud of himself for remembering the definition of the word. Furrowing his brows he looked back at Santana, "um Santana why are you eating vegan? You love meat. You made me buy you like two double cheeseburgers after you know…"

At this Rachel began to choke at her food and Santana started slapping her on the back while glaring at Finn, Rachel grabbed for her drink and greedily swallowed a few gulps before setting it back down and taking a few breaths. "Finn could you please refrain after this from referencing your and Santana's previous sexual experience."

"Whatever," Finn muttered crossing his arms.

"And to answer your question, whenever Santana and I share a meal she always eats vegan rather than having to bother with two separate things."

"And I do it because I respect her and don't wanna make her feel uncomfortable," Santana said blanching when she realized she had just sounded a bit whipped. "Also the stuff has made my already badass body even better," she covered up, daring anyone to contest her.

"Well this entire thing is giving me cavities," Kurt said rolling his eyes and going back to his sandwich.

From his seat Finn grumbled and started picking at his food, "I respect her too. I only ate chicken when I was around her," he mumbled.

"Uh dude you know that chicken is totally meat right," Sam said staring at Finn perplexedly.

"Yah but like it's not the same thing," Finn continued to grumble. "Birds like don't count as meat, they're not all cute and stuff."

"Birds are too cute," Brittany said standing up and slamming her hands down on the table, "just because they are not furry does not mean they aren't cute," she yelled obviously offended on the behalf of birds everywhere. The rest of the table only barely managed to hold back fond laughter and Finn shrunk back into his chair looking up at the tall blonde, fearfully mumbling apologies under his breath.

"Hey okay killer," Artie said putting a hand on his girlfriends arm and pulling her back into his seat. "It's all good in the hood Baby."

"Birds are too cute," Brittany said crossing her arms.

"Damn right they are. You wanna go to the zoo this weekend Boo?" He asked patting her shoulder.

"Yes I do," she said glaring at Finn who looked like he was trying to disappear under the table.

Santana looked around the table and couldn't help but let out a happy sigh. _Yah this right here. I am so fucking good. _

* * *

><p>Dave dropped the girls off at home after school and then left eagerly for the very first football practice of the year. Rachel busied herself with cleaning up their lunch bag and what little dishes are left from the morning and Santana went outback to let the frantic dogs run around and stretch out their legs. She was sitting peacefully on the lounger thinking about the day when she felt Rachel's tiny body slide in behind her and wrap her arms around the Latina's midsection. Smiling contently she let Rachel pull her backwards until she was laying between the girls legs in a rare display of submission.<p>

"So Baby," Rachel hums into her neck as she kisses it softly. "Not that I'm not sufficiently blown away and impressed by what you managed to do today, but I have to ask where that came from? I know you're not the hard face you slip into every day, but today you surprised me when you took charge like you did and forced everyone to come to terms with the problems in our club."

Santana smiles at the girl's longwinded sentence and links her fingers with the girls, "Babe I just realized that shit needed to get done, and no one was doing it right."

"What made you approach it like that though?"

Squeezing the girls hand Santana leant forwards and spun herself around on the lounger until she was facing the girl. Taking a deep breath she tucked a strand of hair behind the girls ear, "I was so terrified when I realized you were gone yesterday Rachel."

"Baby I told you that wasn't…" Rachel started to say but was stopped by Santana.

"I know it wasn't my fault that they did that to you. But I realized the moment I saw your books spilled out all over the ground that this whole thing had gotten way out of hand." Santana said starting to tear up when she remembered the blinding fear she had felt in that moment. "I couldn't protect you from that because I was busy being big badass Santana that solves everything by yelling and fighting."

"Oh Love," Rachel said reaching up and wiping away the tears spilling over Santana's cheek. "It's okay."

"No Rachel it's not okay!" Santana yelled jumping up and kneeling on the ground next to the tiny girl. "It's not okay. I was so afraid. And then when I saw you lying there on the ground and when I had to carry you into the bathroom so you could throw up till you were dry heaving all I could think was I could have stopped this if I had only been watching you."

"You can't watch me all the time Baby," Rachel said leaning forwards and pressing her head against the crying Latina's.

"No I can't, but I can try. Rachel I knew when I picked you up off that floor that I needed to end this stupid argument so I could make sure that I was focusing one hundred percent on you. And my first instinct was to beat them all into submission, but I thought about what you said…you know about them just trying to get us back even worse and I realized you were right. So I handled it and I don't give a crap how unbadass playing peace maker made me look. If they had said no, I would have gotten down on my damn hands and knees and begged them, all so I could be sure that even if they didn't like me, they would leave you alone."

By this point tears were rolling down both girls faces. Rachel bit her lip and looked deep into Santana's eyes, "So this was all for me?"

"I'd do anything for you Rachel. I love you."

Rachel smiled softly and wiped away both of their tears before standing up and extending a hand to Santana. Santana took the hand and let Rachel pull her into the living room to the couch. Laying down first Rachel opened her arms and motioned for the girl to join her.

Santana sunk down onto the couch and allowed the tiny diva to wrap her arms around her as she rested her head Rachel's chest. "I love you so much I can barely breathe sometimes," Rachel whispered kissing her on the forehead as she stroked her fingers through Santana's thick hair.

Santana sighed contentedly and nestled into the girl's neck kissing it softly. "It's crazy to think that just a few months ago I had a voodoo doll of you. You don't think this all happened to fast do you?" Santana asked, voicing a silent concern of hers.

"Maybe for some people it would appear that way, but not for me. I don't think time is really relevant in a relationship. I mean we have known each other for years Love and even though they were mostly unsound by all measure, we have shared experiences from them. We've seen each other at our worst, which is something most couples don't get to experience until they have been together for a long time."

"Ain't that the truth?" Santana chuckled.

"But we also have shared experiences that we weren't even aware of until we got the chance to know each other. We both come from difficult families, we've both been hurt by people we loved, and we both want things so bad that we are willing to put on proverbial masks just to get ahead." Rachel said as she continued to stroke the girl's soft hair.

"Rachel has fucked up as it is, I'm so glad that Finn showed up at my door that night. If he hadn't I wouldn't have texted you and gotten pissed off when you didn't give me the time of day."

Rachel laughed at this and kissed the girl on the head, "and I'm glad that you were stubborn and kept trying to contact me, even if it was just to get a 'rise' out of me."

"Does it make me a bad person that I'm thankful things didn't work out with Brittany and me?"

"Only if it makes me a bad person to be thankful that I and Finn didn't work out, we just never could get it you know?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked lifting up her head a bit so she could look at Rachel's face.

"I mean it was never just easy you know. And I know that love isn't supposed to be easy, but I also don't think it's supposed to be a war all of the time." Rachel said kissing the girl's cheek.

"Do you think we're easy?" Santana asked lying her head back down.

"I think that we're just right. We just seem to fit so perfectly together without really trying to."

"True that," Santana mumbled her voice tinged with sleep. "Rachel?" she murmured.

"Hmm?" Rachel asked as she placed a series of soft kisses to the girls head.

"Will you sing to me Babe?"

"Of coarse I will," Rachel replied looking down at the girl. "Any requests?"

"No," Santana yawned out and snuggled deep into the girl's embrace. "Sing about us."

"About us huh? I think I can do that."

"Good," Santana whispered.

Looking down at the girl Rachel kissed her softly once more on her head before she started to softly sing into her ear, whispering each word like this entire world was set up just for her to sing the girl she loved to sleep.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road.  
>But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through.<br>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

As she sang the song softly she began to feel Santana's body loosen in her arms and smiled as the spent girl placed lazy kisses to her throat. Tightening her arms around the girl she smiled when Charlie jumped up on to the end of the couch and wrested his head on their tangled legs.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are.  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms.<br>This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

Santana let out a contented sigh as she slipped a hand across Rachel's chest, snagging a handful of her t-shirt and gripping onto it. Amy leapt up onto the armrest behind their heads and curled up staring down at her people, while Derrick and Max spread out next to the couch in tight balls.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through.  
>I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you.<br>But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there, you understand,  
>it's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.<em>

Rachel felt Santana's body go slack in her arms as she headed into the chorus and she held the sleeping girl tightly against her chest. She didn't often get the chance to just hold the girl like this, not saying Rachel didn't love the amount of time Santana spent doting on her, but she loved moments like this when the usually strong Latina just let her walls completely down. Kissing her softly on the head, Rachel closed her own eyes and sang the last chorus softly; completely for their ears as she felt her own body start to drift off under the warmth of the girl.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are.  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms.<br>This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.  
>And now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms.<br>This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._

As Rachel drifted off into sleep she couldn't help but really feel the lyrics of that song were written for the two of them to be sung at that exact moment. Because they had been brought together by long lost dreams and lovers who broke their hearts, and they were more perfect and strong because of it.

* * *

><p>The first football practice of the year was brutally hard. There was no if, ands, or buts about it. Dave had also completely immersed himself in the Glee drama so much he had forgotten that there was an entire school of people to contend with, not to mention a less than friendly team of idiots. His threat at the beginning of the week had for the most part held strong as far as the general masses were concerned, but out on the field was a completely different story.<p>

Puck, Mike, Artie, Sam, and even Finn had been trying to help the boy out as much as they could, but it was clear less than fifteen minutes into practice that the rest of the team was gunning for the large jock with a vengeance. Every time he got back up off the ground we was knocked into again, this time with more hostility and hatred put into the hit.

Coach Beiste had been forced to call more than a few time outs and had started forcing the disgruntled jocks to run a few laps before they went back out, reminding them that she could kick them off at will. Dave had shrugged his shoulders thankfully at the Coach each time and went back onto the field; more determined every time to take whatever hits came his way and give them back just as hard. He figured he'd take a page out of Santana's rule book and get across the message that they could fall in line or get put down. It was something like that at least he was sure of it.

Finally after two grueling hours Beiste had called the practice to an end, bellowing at three quarters of the team the entire way back to the locker room. As they filed in she stepped into her office and closed the blind to give the boys their privacy. Dave had taken longer to take off his gear seeing as his body was aching, and he stopped to inspect a few bruises and cuts; knowing that Rach was going to want to doctor him up later. And he totally had to admit he was going to let her because damn he was in pain.

As he sat on the bench the rest of the team skirted by him into the showers, the Glee guys all giving him a punch on the shoulder and a friendly word of encouragement. He was practically salivating at the thought of taking his shower, grabbing some Breadsticks on the way home, and then going home to his Pack for a good night of doing absolutely nothing that required moving.

Standing up and pulling off his shirt he went to open his locker when he felt himself behind pushed forcefully from behind. His forehead connected with the locker with a thud and stars exploded in front of his eyes. Pushing backwards as hard as he could he spun his body around just in time to see Azimio's fist coming at his face, ducking quickly he only narrowly missed the it. Azimio let out a yell when his fist connected hard with the locker behind Dave and he backed up quickly cradling his fist.

Dave went to lunge at the boy in anger when four players he hadn't noticed in his rage slammed him back up against the lockers. "Let me the fuck go!" He screamed out, trying to break away from them.

"Hold this Fudgepacker down!" Azimio roared raising his uninjured fist and slamming it into Dave's stomach. Dave felt the air leave his chest and tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes when he felt the fist begin to connect again and again with his stomach.

He was starting to black out when suddenly the pressure on his shoulders left him and the brutal punching stopped. Sinking to his knees he opened his eyes to see the Glee Guys fighting the players back against the other lockers, screaming in their faces. Artie raced down the row of lockers to Coach Beiste's office tearing open the door and yelling at her that she was needed.

The Coach came flying out of her office and down the row of lockers, turning at the corner and blowing her ear piercing whistle. "What the hell is going on here?" She yelled pushing the two groups of boys away from each other. Puck knelt down besides the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, helping him to stand up and sit on a bench.

"We came out of the showers and these douchebags where attacking Dave!" Puck yelled as he pulled a water bottle out of his bag and handed it to Dave who greedily sucked it down.

"Azimio is that true?" The Coach boomed at the furious boy.

"Hell yah it's true. That faggot was about to go into the showers!" At this Dave couldn't help staring at the yelling jock, his heart aching for the boy he had grown up calling brother. All of the moments of just hanging out and spending time together as kids. He knew right then that it was all gone. "And I refuse to shower with a fag!"

"Is that how you feel?" Coach Beiste yelled getting into the boys face.

"Yah that's how I feel," the boy barked back at the Coach, too blinded by rage to be afraid of her.

"Well than you don't have to shower with him any more Azimio! Turn in your pads and letterman jacket and clean out your locker before you leave!" The Coach yelled causing the boy to freeze up in place.

"You can't do that!" He yelled.

"I just did!" And turning to the rest of the team which was crowded around the locker room she addressed them all, "does anyone else here want to join Azimio? Anyone else here have a problem showering with Dave?" The room was silent for a split second before the team realized she was serious and there was a large resounding, "no ma'am!"

"I thought not! And so we're all clear on the matter, if I ever here one of you refer to Dave as anything but Dave, Karovsky, or Team Mate you will join Azimio at the bottom of the social heap. Got it!"

"Yes ma'am!" The boys yelled out.

"Good. Now Azimio get out of my locker room, and you four," she said turning to the ones that had helped him. "My office right now! The roof above the gym needs to get retarred and I think I just found my four volunteers." The four guys in questions slumped their shoulders and passed Azimio glaring daggers at the disgraced jock.

Azimio picked himself up and looked to his other team mates for a sign of loyalty, only to be met with uncomfortable shrugs and more than a few glares. Pulling off his jacket he slammed it to the ground and turned around to storm out of the room. "Hey Z!" Karovsky yelled after him. Azimio stopped but didn't turn around or answer. "Tell the dumpsters the faggot says hi whenever you get crammed into there for the rest of the year!" At this Azimio's shoulders slumped to the ground and drug himself out of the room defeated.

Dave drove home slowly, skipping the Breadsticks and drug his sore beaten up body up the front porch. Opening the door he closed it quietly when he saw the girl's sleeping on the couch, smiling he walked over to them and lifted Santana up in his arms and gently took her into the room laying her down on the bed. Going back out to the living room he picked up the tiny girl, wincing a bit when her thigh rubbed against his sore stomach.

"You okay?" She whispered sleepily.

"I'm fine Rach, bad practice," he said laying her down on the bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" she murmured as she blindly pulled Santana's body against her own.

"Tomorrow, go to sleep."

"Kay," she mumbled falling back to sleep instantly. Shaking his head he reached over and set their alarm clock for six a.m. giving them plenty of time to wake up before the Swim Team tryouts the next morning. Dragging his body up the stairs he took a ridiculously hot shower before sinking into his bed and setting his own alarm so he could accompany them tomorrow.

'_Twas before Swim Team Tryouts and all was right in the Berry-Lopez-Karovsky household. They were a mixture of physically and emotionally exhausted. But they were all right._


	29. Chapter 29: Great Day To Be Alive

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 29: Great Day To Be Alive<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Swim tryouts were in one word utter chaos. "Okay so that's two words," Santana thought to herself as she rubbed her temple. "But this shit was just ridiculous." The trio had shown up at the pool by 7:30 along with Coach Beiste to set up the lanes and tape off areas for differentiating between swimmers. It had been decided that to start off they were going to have each swimmer do a couple of back and forths up the lanes to see what their swimming style was. Afterwards they would divide the long distance swimmers and the sprint swimmers between Rachel and Santana respectively. Coach Beiste would oversee the entire practice, critiquing possible team members and giving out advice. Dave would just support the three of them and help them check times.<p>

That was the plan. And it seemed to be a completely feasible plan at that. Or it was until the four of them walked through the double wide doors into the Country Club Pool, or what Santana had officially dubbed The Shark's Stomping Grounds, and been met face to face with close to half of the student body milling around.

It seemed that word had gotten out about the Country Club membership and every single one of them was chomping at the bit for a chance to reap the benefits of being on The Sharks. There were girls in skimpy bikinis lounging on towels, a group of burnouts not even bothering to wear bathing suits instead opting for shorts and t-shirts, and more than a few people who were wearing swimming floaters around their arms. Santana had face palmed when she saw Jewfro standing off to the side in an intertube with flippers and a snorkel on.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dave said as he spotted a few people gleefully lugging golf clubs behind them in anticipation of getting a membership.

"Well at least there is a good turnout," Rachel muttered and then froze and hid behind Santana when Jewfro began checking her out in her swim suit.

"This is a freaking circus. More than half of these people don't even look like they can tread water, let alone swim competitively." Santana said sending a glare at Jewfro before she turned around and wrapped a towel tightly around Rachel with a huff. "Stupid sleazy jackass," she grumbled.

"You just wanna see me half naked," Rachel laughed out.

"Yah well can you blame me? Have you looked in the mirror. You're kind of banging the body thing Babe." Santana said plainly as she glared one more time at Jewfro.

"Just throwing this out there, but I have a feeling we're about to freaking catapult to the top of the McKinley hierarchy," Dave said shaking his head as he ran off to remove a group of Freshmen who were in the pool organizing a Chicken Fight.

"Right," Beiste finally said breaking out of her stunned silence. "Let's get to it girls. Same plan as before. Toss four of them in the pool at a time, check their times, and then tell them whether to wait around or take a hike. Now go get lined up Captains."

As soon as the girls stepped away from Beiste both of their natural leadership skills swung into the full affect and they descended on the mass of people barking out orders left and right. Dave having successfully wrangled the Freshman out of the pool, joined them, and started backing them up, mostly following Rachel around and glaring at anyone who thought of giving the diva attitude. Quickly Santana ran Jewfro off of the property with a simple whispered threat in his ear and a screamed, "Go!" in his face. Coach Beiste couldn't help but laugh and look the other way as the boy ran past her, flippers slapping obnoxiously against the ground.

"What the hell did you tell him?" Dave yelled as he walked by her, arms filled confiscated arm floaters.

"I just mentioned it was going to be kind of hard for him to swim with blood poring out from where I ripped his dick off," Santana yelled back as she forcefully removed a girl's sunglasses.

Finally after twenty minutes they had the crowd under control in four single file lines more or less facing the lanes. "All right people listen up! Thank you all for showing up today. Every one of you will get a chance to try out today, but only a certain number of you will make it. The rest will have to try out again next year," at this a large groan rang out as more than half of the students realized that they could kiss the Club Membership goodbye.

Motioning the trio over to her, Beiste had them line up next to her. "This is Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry. They are the team captains and hold just as much say as I do. Any amount of disrespect shown to them will result in immediate dismissal from this tryout."

"How is that fair?" a girl yelled out, and blanched when Santana fixed her best HBIC glare on her.

"Life isn't fair kiddos. Like I said show them the same respect you show me, because the both of them are allowed to kick anyone out of here today that they see fit to. Understood?" Beiste yelled out as Rachel adapted her own glare and Santana couldn't help but to proudly liken it to a blossoming HBIC stare. Under the pressure of both girls' intense gazes the group straightened up and nodded their understanding of the rule.

"Dave Karovsky here is the team manager. He is not the towel boy and he is in no way the team slave, although Tuesday I will be taking applications for one. That person will have the full benefits of the team, so any of you guys who don't make it are welcome to apply. Dave though will be helping me organize practices and check times. He will also be reporting back to me and the Captains about anything that he thinks we need to know."

At this a lot of people groaned and glared angrily at the boy, more than a few of the guys mumbling homophobic slurs under their breath. "Keep in mind that Dave is very close with your Team Captains. If you anger him, there is nothing stopping him from going to the Captains with his complaints and you will more than likely find yourself off the team. Understood or will this be a problem." Begrudgingly the students admitted defeat and shook their heads signifying that there would definitely not be a problem.

"Alright," the coach started pointing at the pool, "you will swim to the other end, return, and then repeat the process two more times. Afterwards you will go sit quietly against the wall until everybody is finished with the runs! I, the Captains, and the Manager will be standing at the end of the lanes recording every person's times as well as making notes about their style." She said as she handed out Ipads to the trio, "these are now yours by the way," she whispered.

"How did we afford them?" Santana asked she stared down that device already opened to a spread sheet.

"Shuester donated them," the Coach said smiling at the dumbstruck teenagers. "He's really not that bad of a guy, he just doesn't realize most of the time when he isn't using his darn common sense."

"Go Shue," Dave said gleefully.

"Alright," Beiste said turning back to the students. "When you move to the front of the line you will yell out your name, age, and grade to whichever one of us is standing at the end of you lane? Got it?"

The group nodded and the trio and Coach made their ways to the other side of the swimming pool. Blowing her whistle, Coach called out to the person at the end of lane 1 to yell out her information. After the other three followed suit the tryouts finally began.

Their suspicions were quickly confirmed as most of the students barely managed to not drown swimming their runs, and more than a few times the hunky lifeguard that Dave had been eyeing for the better part of the summer was forced to jump in and drag a flailing student out. Santana and Rachel both smirked knowingly when the lifeguard winked at Dave every time before he jumped in from his podium, causing the large boy to blush uncontrollably and shuffle in place before smiling shyly back.

The first leg of tryouts went on for close to an hour before the last students had entered the pool and Beiste and the trio were pleasantly surprised when they were left with a group of close to eighty students left. Dave and Santana barked the ones turned down out of the pool, yelling at them that their floaters were in a pile out next to the curb. Walking back Santana nearly fell down on her face with shock when she spotted Shelby Corcoran through a window talking amicably with a Club Staff member, but shook it off rationalizing that the woman was a member of the club after all. But she did decide to not mention the sighting to Rachel until after they had ended tryouts.

Running back over to the group, the Couch and the trio made quick work of dividing up the left over swimmers into two groups and explaining to them why they had been picked. Dave went around fastening numbers to their backs, Rachel started on the long distance swimmers, and Santana took the sprinters a few lanes over. Nodding at each other Rachel and Santana entered the pool gracefully and began showing the hopefuls what would be expected out of them and what techniques they could use to improve their chances.

After finishing the demonstration the girls began tossing their swimmers in two at a time to race against each other, each duo were selected from the same grade level and paired together with like physical body types.

Santana was allowing the sprinters a chance to catch their breath as she poured over her notes when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with a very nervous looking hunky lifeguard. "Um hey you're Santana right?" He asked running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"The one and only," Santana said, chuckling when she caught site of Dave looking over at them like a deer caught in headlights. "So what can I do you for…"

"Right! Sorry my name is Cliff."

"Okay Cliff how can I help you?"

"You're friends with the really ho…tall…buff guy right?" He asked, his face flushing at the very nearly blurted out hott.

"His name is Dave, and yep we've got a pretty intense bromance."

"Oh so he's not like dating you or the shorter girl?"

Full on smirking now at the obvious reason the guy had come over she crossed her arms, "No me and the shorter one, Rachel are together. Dave plays for the other team?"

"Really!" He asked rather enthusiastically.

"Oh yah, full on guy lover."

"That's…good to know," he said smiling widely.

Santana looked the boy up and down for a second and decided she liked him well enough to give him a shot. "Hey Rotty!" she called out over Cliff's shoulder, motioning the jock to come over.

Dave shuffled over and smiled nervously at Cliff as he clutched his Ipad tightly, "What's up Doberman?"

"Dave this is Cliff, Cliff this is Dave," she chuckled motioning back and forth between the two rather nervous looking guys. "Cliff, Dave here is a Right Guard for our football team, a member of Glee, and the Team Manager for our swim team. That should be enough to strum up a conversation. My work here is done you two figure it the rest of the way out," she laughed walking away from the two speechless guys.

"That is rather adorable," Rachel said as Santana walked up to her.

"Yah they're totes into each other like hardcore," Santana said nodding as she looked over to the two boys were laughing shyly at something Cliff had said.

Coach called the students back to her attention and Rachel and Santana walked over flanking the woman. "What's up with Dave?" She whispered to their girls, nodding to Dave who was obviously completely clueless tryouts had been called back into session.

"My boy is getting his swag on Coach. Mind letting him deal with this?" Santana asked smiling at the guys.

"Don't mind a bit," she said quirking her lips in a smile before straightening up and looking at the students. "You guys did a great job out there today. If I call out your name I want you to stay here because you're on the team. The rest of you I'm sorry but you're just not at the level to compete yet, but you will be welcomed to tryout again next year."

As she went through the list movement at the end of the pool caught Santana's eyes and she saw Shelby Corcoran sitting down at a table watching them while trying to act like she was reading a book. Clearing her throat as Beiste yelled out the names she managed to catch Rachel's attention and nod over to the woman. Rachel furrowed her brows for a second before Shelby, realizing she had been spotted gave a slight wave. Rachel nodded and held up a finger indicating that she would be over in a minute, and then turned her attention back to the hopefuls. Santana watched the tiny girl for any sign of distress but when the girl caught her eyes and smiled she let out a breath and returned her attention as Coach called out the last names and thanked the other ones for trying out.

"Alright," Coach said addressing the twenty three students left. "You guys did really great out there and ya'll are on the team. Practices are going to be every Tuesday and Thursday directly after school and every Saturday at eight a.m. A bus will pick you all up from the school and take you here on all three days. Saturdays you need to be at it no later than 7:30 a.m. and on the school days you need to get to it thirty minutes after the last bell rings. If you want to keep your spot you're going to show up on time to every practice unless you have major extenuating circumstances. If you do have to miss you will need to contact me, your Captains, or the Manager beforehand and explain what is going on. Now we don't have school on Monday because of a faculty day but I want each and every one of you to show up at my office Tuesday morning an hour before school so I and the manager can hand out your swim suits and your letterman's."

At this the entire group broke out into smiles are Rachel shrugged hers on and turned around showing off the newly added Mascot patch that Dave had designed, directly below where Berry was spelled out in large black letters. "Now I know all of you are aware that being on the team comes with a Club Membership, but I am going to stress to you that anyone who abuses these privileges are going to be off the team faster than Lopez can reach the end of that pool. The Country Club didn't have to offer us this," at this Rachel and Santana both smirked looking over at a very smug looking Shelby. "But they did, so we're going to respect their rules. Got it?"

"Yes Coach," the group chanted, finally getting the hang of answering the gruff woman.

"All right guys. You'll notice the double wide doors at the end of the pool over there have our name above them. Those are your locker rooms so you can go ahead and shower off the chlorine. Welcome to the McKinley High Sharks!" She barked out, smiling when a cheer rose up amongst the newly formed team.

As the group made their way towards the locker room Rachel squeezed Santana's hand looking over to Shelby who had put her book away and was looking down at her phone. "You want me to come over there with you Babe?"

"If you don't mind," Rachel said, nervous energy bubbling up in her voice as the two began walking over.

Santana nearly doubled up in laughter when she looked over towards where Dave and Cliff were full on flirting with each other and pointed them out to Rachel. "Good for him," Rachel said smiling at the distraction.

As they walked up to the Shelby's table the woman stood up and smoothed down her shirt smiling nervously. "Hello Rachel thanks for coming over to talk to me," she said warmly motioning the girls to sit.

"It's no problem Shelby," Rachel said as Santana pulled out her chair and she sat down. "Shelby this is Santana my girlfriend."

If Shelby was at all surprised or bothered by the title she didn't show it as she held out a hand towards Santana smiling at the girl when Santana took it and firmly shook it. "Santana it's very good to meet you. You're in the Glee Club with Rachel as well right?"

"Yes Ma'am I am," Santana said scooting a bit closer to Rachel protectively.

Shelby smiled at this, "I'm glad to see Rachel has someone looking out for her so well."

"I'm in love with her," Santana said, pride dripping though her stern voice.

"And Rachel," Shelby asked raising her brows.

"Santana is the best thing in my life," Rachel said smiling softly and putting a hand on Santana's knee, instantly calming the tense girl a bit.

"So why are you here?" Santana asked cutting to the chase.

"Santana!" Rachel admonished but was cut off by Shelby holding her hands up in a placating manner. "It's okay Rachel. It's clear that Santana cares a great deal about you and I have a less than stellar track record in regards to our relationship. She has every right to ask what I'm doing here as well as you do."

"Well not that I'm not happy to see you Shelby, but why are you here?"

"Rachel I know I haven't been a good person in regards to you. I handled the entire situation so badly that I can barely look in the mirror when I think about it. It was wrong forcing my way back into your life only to back out of it again."

"It hurt really badly," Rachel whispered truthfully, lowering her head.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I know there is nothing I can say to make up for that, but I've realized that I want a relationship with you beyond the occasional email…if you'd be open to that?"

Rachel thought about it for a second and Santana studied the girls face for any sign of distress. Finally Rachel raised her head and smiled, shaking her head lightly. "I think I would enjoy that Shelby."

"You would?" Shelby asked smiling as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes I would."

"Thank you Rachel. I know that you have your own life and I have my own life. But I want to get to know you better and I want you to get the chance to know me. No pressure, no strings attached, and if there is anything you don't want to talk about that is fine with me because I won't push."

"That sounds very agreeable Shelby," Rachel said nodding happily as she wiped away a tear.

"I was thinking maybe once or twice a week we can hang out. Maybe go out for dinner. You're welcome to come over to my house as well, you too Santana," Shelby said smiling warmly at the Latina. "And eventually Rachel I would like to really get to know your life as a mother would, if that's okay?"

"That's more than okay Shelby," Rachel said, her obvious happiness plastered across her face.

"I'm going to hug you now," Shelby said standing up.

Santana felt herself smile at the similarities between the women in front of her and felt herself get cautiously happy for her girlfriend. But only a little. She knew from personal experience that Rachel was all to forgiving at times and she knew that it would be a long while before she trusted the woman.

Breaking up the hug, Rachel smiled, "I'm sorry Shelby but Santana and I really need to go shower up now and head home."

"Oh of coarse go for it. I'm going to head off soon myself. Before we depart though I was wondering if you two would like to go out to dinner tomorrow. Breadsticks? My treat?"

At this Santana's smile widened and Rachel rolled her eyes, "Shelby you just gained major points with Santana."

"Oh another Breadsticks fanatic?" Shelby said smiling at the girl.

"I once filled up a wheelbarrow with breadsticks to take home," Santana said shrugging indifferently at her obvious badassness.

"Oh young Padwan you have much to learn, shopping carts are where it's at," Shelby said laughing at the impressed look on the girl's face.

"Oh lord goodbye Shelby," Rachel said rolling her eyes and waving as she and Santana started to walk away.

"Oh hey Babe," Santana said when she noticed Shelby had set back down. "I forgot my duffle out in the truck so I'll meet you in there in a few okay?"

"Okay Beautiful," Rachel said kissing her on the cheek as she headed off.

Santana waited until the girl had walked through the double wide doors before she walked back over to Shelby and cleared her throat, "Ms. Corcoran?"

"Oh hi Santana," Shelby said looking up from her book. "Please just call me Shelby, Ms. Corcoran is my mom."

"Alright Shelby," Santana clarified.

"How can I help you?"

"I just want to make sure you understand that I am in love with your daughter. She gets a bum deal out of life because people don't take the time to get to know her, I know that because up until a few months ago I was one of those people. But I think she is like she is because so many people have let her down, you included." At this Shelby nodded her head in obvious shame, "but I'm working my best to change that. And I can't fault you for getting a second chance because she gave me one, but I can tell you not to blow it or you're gonna have to deal with me. Understood?"

"I completely understand where you're coming from Santana."

"Good because I love her and someday I want to marry her, and I'll hurt anyone who hurts her."

"I'm glad she found you Santana," Shelby said, her eyes misting up at the impassioned speech.

"We found each other," Santana said shrugging. "I've gotta get goin to the locker room now, I just wanted to make sure we were clear."

"Crystal," Shelby said sincerely.

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow then," Santana said waving to the woman as she walked away, grabbing her duffel bag from behind a chair.

After a quick shower the girls and Beiste had a conversation talking excitedly about today's success and the Coach took off as well, leaving the girls to wait for Dave. After about ten minutes the boy opened the door of the truck and got in, his face a ghostly pale.

"Dude are you okay," Santana said leaning forwards as Rachel put a hand on his forehead.

"I…he…I…" Dave stuttered out.

"Okay Dave breath," Rachel said putting a hand on the boy's chest and forcing him to regulate his breathing.

After a few minutes he managed to choke out, "he asked me out on a date tomorrow and I said yes."

"Oh hell yah!" Santana said reaching forwards and bumping her fist against Dave's which was still glued to the steering wheel.

"This is good Dave. Remember its okay to be happy when good things happen to you." Rachel said stroking the boys arm.

Nodding silently, his face still shell shocked, the boy managed to shake it off a bit and turned the key in the ignition causing the truck to roar into life. As they drove back to the house Santana couldn't help but look between her best buddy and her girlfriend. Rachel had a serene look on her face as she leant back and sang along with the song Its A Great Day To Be Alive playing on the radio, and Dave's shock had finally worn off and he was grinning like a lunatic. _God it was a great day to be alive._


	30. Chapter 30: Fucking Bomb

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 30: Fucking Bomb<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Second thing is second. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**Third this is third. I don't know what happened with this chapter. I'm blaming it on fluffy smut bunnies.**

* * *

><p>Sunday morning found both girls dead to the world in their bed, Santana having brought her hand down hard on the eight a.m. alarm they usually woke up to on weekends. Rachel had just chuckled and curled back into her girlfriend happily, content to sleep the day away.<p>

So both girls let out a deep groan when the house phone on Rachel's side table began to ring shrilly, waking them both up from a very peaceful slumber. Rolling out our from under Santana, Rachel slapped blindly at the phone until she managed to hit the speaker button and croak out a "Hello?"

"Hi Rachel? It's Shelby."

"Oh hi Shelby," Rachel hummed, her eyes still closed as her girlfriend wrapped around her from behind.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Shelby asked hesitantly.

"Mmhmm s'ok," Rachel replied sleepily. "What's up?"

"I really hate to do this but I'm going to have to cancel our dinner plans," Shelby said, guilt clearly evident on her voice.

Santana felt Rachel tense in her arms and snapped her eyes open glaring at the receiver. "Why?" She snapped at the phone.

"Oh hello Santana," Shelby said, a little confused at hearing the girl's voice when it was clearly coming from her seventeen year old daughter's bed.

"Yah hi, why are you ditching?" Santana said moodily.

"Santana," Rachel admonished rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and resting a hand on the girl's wrist.

"No no Rachel it's okay. I completely understand why Santana is upset about it."

"The why are you canceling?" Santana asked plainly.

"I really don't want to, but it's Beth she's been throwing up since five a.m." Shelby said, and the girls for the first time noticed the obvious exhaustion on her voice.

Santana felt like an ass and let her head dip into Rachel's neck, "Oh shit I'm sorry."

"It's okay Santana, like I said I understand."

"Is she going to be okay?" Rachel asked sitting up in the bed. "It's not serious is it?"

"No I don't think so. Some of the kids in her play group came down with a twenty-four hour bug a few days ago so I think it's probably just that. I'm really sorry Rachel, I would get a babysitter but.."

"No Shelby I understand," Rachel said cutting of the woman softly. "You just take care of that adorable little girl and we'll reschedule sometime later in the week."

"Thank you so much for understanding. When I realized I was going to have to cancel I felt like I was once again bordering on a worst parent in the world award."

At this Santana couldn't help but snort when she thought of Rachel's fathers. "Well considering your canceling to take care of your eighteen month old daughter you totally wouldn't even get nominated." Rachel said sincerely.

"Well it's an honor to not be nominated. I'm sorry but I have to go now though, I can here Beth moving around in her crib."

"Alright Shelby, go take care of that baby and call me tomorrow please so I know how she is doing." Rachel said already snuggling back into the bed.

"Will do. Talk to you later girls."

"Goodbye Shelby," the both replied as Rachel ended the call. Rolling over into Santana's arms she nestled her head into the crook of Santana's neck and kissed her softly. "Have I ever told you how protected you make me feel? Like no matter what happens you'll always be there."

"That's because I always will," Santana said her eyelids already beginning to droop as she inhaled Rachel's Lavender and Vanilla shampoo.

"More sleep now?" Rachel asked pitifully.

"Mmhmm," Santana hummed as she slipped back into her slumber.

Around two p.m. both girls groaned even louder than before when they heard the theme song from cops begin to blare out of Santana's cell phone. Rolling off of Rachel, Santana grabbed the cell phone blindly before she rolled back over and sat it in between their heads sliding it open and hitting the speaker button. "Someone had better be dead," she growled as she pulled Rachel's body against her.

"What's up Rachel's worse half?" Puck voice boomed gleefully over the phone.

"Sleep…" Santana grumbled.

"Oh sorry I woke you up…not! Wake your lazy ass up San it's like two in the afternoon."

"Fuck you Puckerman." Santana grumbled and then smiled when Rachel sleepily slapped her ass.

"No can do Lopez. Your girlfriend is scrappy."

"Did you call just to wake me up Puck?"

"No I was wondering what the trio is up to tomorrow?" Puck asked. "Fuck you!" He suddenly yelled out and Santana heard the familiar sound of a PS3 controller being tossed to the floor.

"Please? And have Lauren toss my ass around like a rag doll," Santana teased finally cracking open an eye and looking down at Rachel. "And to answer your question we're not doing anything. Dave's got a date at like five tonight but I don't think they have anything going on tomorrow."

"No fucking way?" Puck laughed. "Karovsky is already hooking up? With who? There's like three gay guys in our school."

"His name is Cliff and he goes to Carmell," Rachel said entering the conversation.

"Dude Rachel is that you?" Puck chocked out. It had been decided that while everyone in the Glee Club knew that Dave was living with Rachel, they weren't going to mention that Santana was practically living there as well; hoping to avoid any questions of how Rachel's fathers were okay with that.

"Who else would be waking up in my bed?" Santana asked plainly.

"Dude Santana, that's fucking hot as hell," Puck laughed out. "Since when did ya'll move on to sleepovers?"

"My father's are out of town for the weekend," Rachel said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up.

"Badass. Look me and the other Gleeks were talking and…we feel really shitty about this summer. We wanna make it up to you guys."

"What did you have in mind?" Santana asked yawning and sitting up with Rachel, pulling the phone into her lap.

"Nothing big, we were just talking about like going to the movies and lunch tomorrow."

Rachel and Santana looked at each other for a second silently figuring out the other one's thoughts on the matter. "I don't know Noah," Rachel said hesitantly, images of Quinn and Finn running through her head.

As if Puck had been reading her mind he quickly added, "If you're worried about Finn and Quinn don't. We figured we wanted to do this for you guys so it would be better just not to invite them."

"That's a little hypocritical," Rachel chuckled.

"Not really. We didn't know the entire story this summer, but we know both sides now and they're been especially douchy about the entire thing. I mean Finn sure, I kind of get it, but what the fuck is up with Quinn?" Puck asked curiously.

"Beats the fuck out of us," Santana growled out, having a pretty good ideal of what was pissing the blonde off.

"Well that out of the way come on guys it'll be fun?"

"What about the rest of the club Noah? I mean I believe that a few of you aren't still disillusioning yourselves under the notion that Santana's and mine relationship is a joke, but Mercedes and Mercedes?" Rachel asked her brow furrowed.

"And for some reason Sam," Santana muttered.

"And that's why they want this to happen, they want to see you two guys together and see for themselves that this is real. You know those two, they're like wanna be detectives or something. And Sam just has a soft spot for Jewish Princess." Puck said bluntly. "So come on ladies, this will be good."

Santana and Rachel looked at each other for a second, slipping into a bout of silent communication.

_What do you think Babe?  
>I think it would be a good chance for us to show them the sincerity of our relationship.<br>Are you sure? Because if you're not we can tell Puck to fuck off and sleep all day again.  
>I'm sure Beautiful. We want them to believe us and this is the best way to do that.<br>Okay but if just one of them starts shit, I'm pulling out my razor blades.  
>Wait…do you really have razor blades in your hair? That is horribly unsafe Santana.<br>Chill out Babe it's a figure of speech. But seriously…all kinds of Lima Heights.  
>Oddly enough I find your ghetto side sexy.<br>Oh really cause I can talk ghetto all day long baby._

At this point Santana had completely forgotten about Puck and started kissing up Rachel's neck, biting at her pulse point and eliciting a moan from the girl.

"Hey guys! If ya'll want me to be cool, ya'll totally can't start making out on the phone with me!" Puck yelled indignantly.

"Oh sorry Puck," Rachel said blushing and clearing her throat.

"So how about it? Friends, a movie, and I'll even buy ya'll lunch."

"Alright Noah we'll come," Rachel hummed as she felt Santana start to run a hand up her abs, brushing the underside of her breast.

"Cool and tell Karovsky to bring this Cliff guy if he wants."

"Okay," Rachel breathed out as Santana started circling her nipple with two fingers.

"Okay what time you guys want to do this?"

"Noon is fine," Rachel squeaked out when Santana ran a nail over her right nipple.

"Dude are you okay?" Puck asked and then paused. "Oh god you're making out again aren't you? Don't do this to me! Lauren said if I act like a pig around ya'll she'll cut me off."

"Goodbye Pucky," Santana teased shutting the phone before she wrapped her mouth around Rachel's hardened nipple.

"Oh fuck me" Rachel ground out running her fingers through Santana's hair and pulling on it hard. Santana smiled around the peak and pulled the tiny diva's shirt over her head, before pushing her back down on the bed. "Gladly," she growled out into the girl's ear, biting down hard on it.

"Oh please," Rachel moaned, her hips already starting to canter in place. Santana ran a hand down the girl's smooth abs and started to play with the waistband of the girls panties pulling them off of the girl with a practiced ease. Licking her lips in anticipation she ran a hand up the girl's thigh, moaning when she saw how wet Rachel already was. "Wait wait," Rachel said grabbing her wrist and shaking her head.

"What's wrong," Santana asked, feeling more than a little alarmed.

"Nothing's wrong I just remembered I got you a present and it arrived in the mail yesterday," Rachel said smirking at the Latina.

"And you wanna give it to me like now?" Santana said rolling her eyes and twirling her hand over their bodies.

"Oh trust me Beautiful. You're gonna want it now," Rachel said smirking and sliding off of the bed. Santana groaned at the interruption and dropped her head down on the pillow, eyes glued to the girl's ass as she sauntered over to their closet. Pulling open the door she knelt down and grabbed a box that had been tucked into the corner, smirking she stood back up slowly, making sure to give Santana a good show of her ass.

"What is it?" Santana choked out around the flush of heat that had entered her body when she had seen Rachel's glistening sex on display.

"Oh it's something I found online that I thought you might enjoy," Rachel said walking back over to the bed and gingerly setting the box down in front of Santana.

The Latina looked at the girl wearingly but sat up and began opening the box. A guttural moan escaped her lips when she looked down into the box and saw a seven inch red strap-on resting at the bottom of it. Eyes big she looked up to Rachel who was watching her reaction smugly. "What do you think?" She teased reaching into the box and pulling it out, tiny hand wrapped firmly around the shaft.

"I think we should have started having sex when we met in sixth grade," Santana stuttered.

Rachel just smirked proudly and pulled on Santana's hand, motioning for the girl to get off of the bed. When Santana was standing in front of her Rachel placed a soft kiss to the girl's stomach and pulled on the waist of Santana's underwear, dropping them to the floor. Reaching back into the box she grabbed a small silicone nub and attached it the back of the strap on before leaning over and letting the Latina step into it.

Santana let out a groan when Rachel pulled the harness up her legs and the small attachment pressed against her already aching clit. Rachel reached behind the Latina and buckled the back of the harness, before she grabbed the strap dangling between her legs and ran it between the Latina's legs, making sure to run her fingers through the Latina's dripping sex. When she was done Rachel kissed the Latina's hips above the straps, nipping at the hot skin.

Santana groaned looking down at the girl and nearly came when Rachel wrapped her hands around the appendage and took it in between her full lips, her eyes looking up at the Latina as she began to pull it down her throat. "Oh fuck," Santana moaned at the sight of her girlfriend swallowing it and looking up at her. "You like sucking my cock?" She growled out ripping her shirt off of her head before digging her hands into Rachel's hair and gripping it tightly.

Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head for a second and she began bobbing up and down on the dick, sucking it greedily and making wet slurping noises. "Oh god," Santana groaned out letting her head fall back in place as Rachel's motions began to force the clit insert hard against her. Looking back down Santana wrapped Rachel's hair around her hands and pushed the tiny girl down onto the dick until the base of it was at Rachel's lips and the diva was almost struggling to breath around it. Pulling all the way out she slammed back in roughly, hissing when she felt Rachel's nails dig into her thighs.

"Oh fuck Babe you look so good doing that," Santana moaned as Rachel began bobbing her head forwards, meeting Santana's thrust into her throat. Not wanting to come just from a blowjob, Santana backed away from the girl leaving Rachel trying to follow after her. "Don't worry Babe, you can totally do that another day all you want. But right now I want to be inside you." Santana moaned running her hand across Rachel's cheek.

Rachel's eyes were fully blown with lust and she just nodded as pulled herself into the middle of the bed and looked greedily at Santana like she wanted to eat her. Grinning widely Santana walked to the other end of the bed and started crawling up it towards her. Sliding up between her legs she bit and nipped at the girl's sternum before attaching herself to the Rachel's pulse point and biting down roughly, causing Rachel to cry out in pleasure. Santana smirked into her neck hoping wholeheartedly that poor Dave wasn't in the house.

Santana rubbed the head of the strap-on teasingly against Rachel's dripping sex and the tiny diva started letting out a string of nonsensical babble as she tried to pull Santana into her. Kissing up the girl's neck, Santana caught her lips and began kissing her hard. Reaching between them she began rubbing the head of the dick against the diva's sensitive clit hard, making the girl bend and shake every time it was pressed down against her.

"Tell me what you want?" Santana asked into the girl's ear as she pressed down hard on Rachel's clit before teasing the girl's entrance with the head. Rachel just shook in place as she tried hard to form a semi-coherent word. "Come on Baby, I wanna hear you tell me," Santana said as she lightened up the pressure between them.

That seemed to do the trick and Rachel quickly found her voice, "Oh god please baby I need you. Please inside," Rachel nearly sobbed out as she cantered her hips up desperately.

Deciding that she couldn't stand to tease the girl anymore Santana reached between them and slowly started gliding the dick slowly into Rachel, stretching the girl around its impressive girth. "Oh god," Rachel grunted when Santana had pressed all the way into her.

"Are you okay," Santana asked softly. She might have totally been getting off on the roughness of it all so far, but she absolutely refused to hurt the girl.

"I'm okay," Rachel managed to groan out as she dug her nails into the girls back.

Locking her eyes with Rachel's, Santana slowly started to push in and out of the girl, groaning every time she bottomed out and the clit insert pressed against her. "You love this don't you?" Santana groaned out as she pushed into the girl all the way. "You love me fucking you."

"God yes," Rachel moaned as one of her hands grabbed a hold of her pillow and clutched the fabric between her fingers tightly.

"And it's just me isn't it? No one could ever make you feel like this? Right?"

"No god no only you all for you," Rachel ground out as Santana began pumping in and out of her faster.

"Not Finn." Santana punctuated with a deep thrust. "Not Puck." She ground out as her hips slammed into Rachel's. "Not Jesse." She growled as she pulled out almost all of the way and then slammed back in again.

"No no. Only you Santana!", she wailed wrapping legs around the Latina trying to bring her deeper.

"Mine," Santana growled out as she began slamming into the girl at a desperate pace, her stomach coiling tightly as her orgasm built.

"All yours Santana!" Rachel screamed out as her body began to shake uncontrollably. Santana's hips lost their rhythm and now she was just slamming into the girl below her frantically, her own body beginning to shake from the exertion. Rachel wailed out Santana's name at the top of her lungs as her orgasm tore through her tiny body. Feeling Rachel fall apart underneath her with her name on the girl's mouth, pushed Santana over the edge as she bucked her hips wildly.

"Oh god," Rachel cried as she road through her orgasm, wrapping her legs tightly against the Latina's hips and pulling her deeply into her. Santana saw stars when the clit insert was pressed roughly against her and her whole body spasmed as another orgasm ripped through her stomach. She bucked her hips roughly from the overwhelming feeling and Rachel let out a yelp as the base of the harness slammed against her clit, sending her over the edge again.

The two girls stayed in place just shaking and clawing at each other, the blankets, and anything else they could reach. Panting heavily Santana's head fell onto Rachel's shoulder and she sucked in air greedily from the crook of Rachel's neck. Rachel's eyes were fully dilated and they darted around the room aimlessly as she held Santana's quivering body against her own. Finally after what felt like an hour their breathing began to calm down and Santana lazily lifted her head up, kissing Rachel sweetly on the cheek.

"That was fucking amazing," she whispered kissing the girl's chin.

"It most definitely was," Rachel said smiling up at the Latina and catching her bruised lips for a soft kiss.

"Can I just stay her forever?" Santana asked contentedly as she listened to Rachel breath softly underneath her.

"I wouldn't argue it. I love the feeling of you lying on top of me. It makes me feel so loved," Rachel murmured nuzzling Santana's neck.

"I love you so much," Santana whispered as she kissed the side of the girls head.

They lay their silently for close to an hour, just kissing each other softly and staring into each other's eyes. Finally when the ache in Santana's arms from holding herself up slightly became too much she slowly pulled of Rachel, kissing away a hiss that fell out of the girl's mouth. Rolling on to her side she shucked the harness off and dropped it over the side of the bed into the box that had some way made it to the floor. Rolling onto her side she looked at Rachel, drinking in the serenity she found in the girl's eyes.

"Can we go back to sleep now?" Rachel asked smiling dreamily as her eyes started to droop.

"You bet Babe," Santana said smiling and pulling the girl onto her chest.

The girls had been asleep for about an hour when a soft knock on the door woke them up and Santana reached over pulling the blanket over them before calling out the door was open. Dave shuffled into the room and smiled over at the two girls completely wrapped up in each other. "Having a good morning ladies?" he asked taking in the spent sleepy looks on their faces.

"Very good," Santana smirked.

"Sounded like it," he said laughing, causing Rachel to turn a bright red.

"How…much d-did you hear?" Rachel stuttered out from the crook of Santana's neck.

"Not too much. I figured out what was going on pretty damn quick, loaded the dogs up in the truck, and took them to the park so they didn't have to listen to Santana defile their Rachel." Dave said full on laughing now.

"Thanks Dave," Santana laughed as she tried to pull a very embarrassed Rachel into a sitting position.

"All right, I'm sorry I'll stop," he said trying to straighten up his face.

"So what can we do you for?" Santana said finally getting the girl to sit up against the bed frame with her.

After being reminded why he was there Dave's face turned a violent shade of red and she shoved his hands in his pockets. "I was just…I was wondering. Cause you know it's like a date if…"

"Are you okay Dave?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Dave admitted shaking his head. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"Well where are you two going?" Rachel asked as the boy sat down on the corner of their bed.

"Breadsticks," he said nervously.

"Alright so that's easy. Dressy casual," Rachel said plainly.

"I don't even know what that means," Dave muttered putting his head in his hands.

"Ok Rotty," Santana said taking over. "We got this. Go on outside so Min Pin and I can throw on some clothes and we'll go up and rifle through you're clothes till Cliff won't be able to take his hands off of you."

At this Dave turned an even impossibly deeper shade of red and stood up shakily, walking to the door and closing it behind him. "Is he going to be okay?" Rachel asked as she slid off of the bed and walked over to their closet.

"Yah he'll be cool," Santana said as she tucked the box with the strap-on in it under their bed. That was the last thing she wanted the group to see tonight at the party. "He's just nervous as all hell."

"I hope so," Rachel said pulling on a pair of jeans wincing slightly as she pulled them over her hips.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked concerned as she pulled on her own pants.

Rachel blushed and bit her bottom lip, looking at Santana with unbearably innocent looking eyes, "Yah I'm just a little…sore," she whispered into Santana's ear. Santana felt her knees go weak with comprehension and she groaned when Rachel pecked her quickly on the cheek and threw on a t-shirt. Shaking away her heady lust Santana tossed on a shirt and headed out after Rachel.

An hour later Santana felt like she was on an episode of jeopardy as Dave shot off nervous questions.

"Do I pay or does he?" Dave asked frantically as he buttoned up the shirt Rachel had thrown at his from the closet.

"Well he asked you out so I think he does," Rachel said shooing away the boys fumbling hands and buttoning it himself.

"But totes offer to go Dutch when the check comes. So don't get anything you can't afford," Santana said from where she was leaning back on the boy's bed fiddling with her Ipad.

"What about doors and stuff?"

"Whoever gets there first," Rachel said as she stood up on her tip toes to try and get the last buttons.

"What if he wants tries to kiss me?"

"Let him," Santana chuckled as she hopped off the bed and pushed Rachel aside to get the last buttons.

Dave nervous shuffling stopped when the doorbell rang and his eyes became wider than saucers. "Oh god I lied! I'm not gay! I want you two!" Dave said, his voice dripping in panic.

"Rotty you totally left the house when two lesbians had wild sex earlier. You're gay," Santana said turning the boy around and pushing him out of the bed room.

Rachel ran in front of him and together they successfully managed to drag and push the boy down the stairs, whispering words of encouragement as they walked to the door.

"What it…"

"No more what ifs," Rachel said and pulled open the door before Dave could object. Sticking a hand out at the blonde she gave him her biggest Broadway smile. "Hello we haven't actually met, my name is Rachel Berry," she said taking the boys hand and shaking it.

"I'm Cliff Benson," the lifeguard said, a slight degree of nervous energy tenting his voice.

"It's wonderful to meet you Cliff," Rachel said smiling and moving out of the way to reveal Dave.

Their eyes met at the same time and both of them let out a small stumble of a sigh before Dave's face broke out into a shy smile. Cliff waved weakly at him and returned the smile anxiously. The two boys stood still for close to a minute before Santana broke the spell and started pushing Dave out the door. "Alright come on get on with it," she said as Dave crossed the threshold.

"You gentlemen have fun," Rachel called as Santana closed the door behind them, leaving them out on the front porch.

"Oh my god I feel like I just pushed him out of the damn nest," Santana said chuckling as she put an arm over Rachel's shoulder and led them to the living room.

"I think he'll be okay," Rachel said smiling as she sat at the bar.

"Bah Rotty's got this. In fact I'm sure this time next week we're gonna be loading the dogs up ourselves to get away from the rather mannish grunts and what not," Santana said pulling them down onto the couch.

"Ewe," Rachel said wrinkling her nose.

"Indeed true that," Santana laughed, smiling at the carefree look on Rachel's face. "So Babe, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

At this moment realized that Rachel Berry was in every sense of the word a sex kitten because she leant over and bit Santana's ear moaning out a smokey, "I got something you can eat."

Needless to say the girls did not get around to eating any food.

* * *

><p>Dave and Cliff pulled up to the house around eight fifteen, dinner had been awesome and after the boys had gotten over their initial mutual bout of nerves they had easily slipped into conversation.<p>

They talked about Dave's position on the football team, Glee Club, and had lightly delved into the topic of why Dave was currently living with a very distinctive pair of lesbians. Cliff had been sympathetic to that in the case that he had been kicked out from his parent's house as well and was now living with his best friend Sara.

Cliff it turned out was on Carmell's ice hockey team and a member of their drama club. He worked at the Country Club to save up money to get out of Lima just the same as everyone and Dave had done an internal back flip when Cliff said that he wanted to move to New York someday, Dave already imagining a shared apartment with the girls. 'So sue me,' he thought to himself blushing. 'Rachel said it's okay to be happy when good things happen.'

They had long finished their meal when Dave realized it was getting closed to eight and the boys called for the check. After a debate out paying it was decided that Cliff would get this one and "You can get the next one," Cliff had said smiling flirtatiously.

To which Dave had embarrassingly replied, "Yes please." Before he turned back to the register and picked up the To Go order he had gotten for the girls.

The drive back was extremely pleasant for both boys. Cliff managed to talk Dave into singing along with the songs on the radio and then had turned the boy's cheeks red when he said he sounded amazing. Pulling up to the house Dave had jumped out of the truck and ran around opening the door for Cliff and offering him a hand down out of his truck. They had decided to take that the second they walked out the door and Cliff had asked if it was his, whispering an impressed "Hot," under his breath.

Their hands were clammy as they walked up slowly to the front door but they didn't drop them. "So…" Cliff said smiling when they reached the porch.

"So," Dave repeated, the nervousness returning.

"I had a great time," Cliff said, looking up at the boy.

"So did I," Dave said releasing the breath he had been holding.

"So I guess I should head off then," Cliff said smiling shyly. He made to pull away and Dave grabbed his hand and pulled him back into a chaste kiss. "Oh yah…great time," Cliff said smiling widely when the kiss broke.

"Can I call you," Dave asked smiling manically.

"Yah," Cliff said nodding before leaning up and kissing the boy again. Smiling he squeezed Dave's hand and walked off the porch, waving when he got into his car and drove away.

Dave waited until his tale lights disappeared before throwing a fist up in the air and yelling out a well placed, "Oh hell yah!" Grinning like an idiot he threw open the door and walked proudly into the house.

Setting the food down on the coffee table he untucked his shirt just as Rachel and Santana came out of no where and tackled him to the ground laughing. "Go Rotty!" Santana yelled ruffling the boy's hair. "Get ya some!"

"Yes! Get ya some!" Rachel yelled out causing the other two and herself to crack up in laughter. Santana looked at the two of them and smiled widely. _Rachel was walking funny from a day of fucking like monkeys. Dave had totally rocked a fucking date. Life was so fucking bomb right now!_


	31. Chapter 31: Game Set Match

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 31: Game. Set. Match.<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>"So I get the distinct feeling that we're being watched," Cliff said nervously as he watched Santana lower Rachel into Dave's waiting arms.<p>

"By who," Santana said jumping down out of the truck and standing defensively in front of Rachel.

"Whoa, down killer," Dave laughed putting a hand on Santana's shoulder. "He's just talking about our half of our friends over there staring at us like we're murder suspects," he sighed nodding over to the group of Glee kids. And true to his word Mercedes, Kurt, and Sam were watching them intently, Blaine, Tina, and Mike were watching them curiously from Switzerland, and the rest of the Allies were smirking at defensive Santana.

"Wait so those are your friends?" Cliff asked nervously. "What the hell do your enemies look at you like?"

"Usually like I'm going to pound someone's face in and Santana is going to deflower Rach in front of the club and then scream not in her face," Dave said shaking his head.

"You forgot the part where I fly away on my broomstick," Santana snarked, making a show of grabbing Rachel's hand as they started walking across the parking lot.

"So what do they look at Rachel like?" Cliff asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Ah my friend, they look at me like I am the poor damsel in distress, unaware that an evil witch and an ogre are about to snatch her up and eat her," Rachel giggled putting a hand on her forehead and sighing dramatically.

"Drama queen," Santana snorted.

"Defiler," Rachel shot back giggling.

"Diva," Santana snarked.

"Bitch," Rachel said laughing.

"And you two are in love?" Cliff joked nervously, stepping close to Dave's side as they approached the group.

"Yah I know they're weird but they work out well," Dave said slipping his hand into Cliff's shakily.

"What's up Gleeks?" Santana said putting her free hand on her hip moodily.

"Just waiting for the rest of the freak parade to show up," Puck said smirking at the Latina.

"Well heres we be," Santana said holding up Rachel and hers joined hands.

"Hello Santana, Rachel, Dave…and incredibly gorgeous man we've never met," Kurt said taking in Cliff's tanned body.

"Oh right," Dave said nervously, his body tensing a bit. "Ugh guys this is Cliff. Cliff this is the group."

"Nice to meet you guys, thanks for inviting me to tag along," Cliff said smiling crookedly at the group.

"No probs, Puckzilla had to meet his new Bro's guy," Puck said sticking had hand out at Cliff. The sandy blonde smiled widely and shook the offered hand, chuckling when he felt Dave's body loosen up.

"So how bouts we get on with this," Santana said leading the way into the theatre. Quickly Sam, Mercedes and Kurt took both side of Rachel, leaving the Latina walking behind them hands still joined. "The fuck?" Santana growled.

"Chill girl," Mercedes said rolling her eyes. "We're just standing next to her."

"Yah. And I was standing there or did you miss me?" Santana griped.

"No, we did not miss you Santana; we simply wanted to be next to Rachel, do you have a problem with us standing next to our friend?" Kurt snarked moodily.

"Can we please not fight," Rachel said at the same time as Santana was about to start yelling in Spanish, only to jerk back a little by Puck who leaned into her ear.

"Dude chill they're testing you," Puck mumbled quickly.

Shooting the three of them a dark look and squeezing Rachel's hand before dropping it, Santana quickly spun around into Puck's face. "What the fuck Puck. This whole thing is a setup isn't it?" She whispered angrily.

"No it's not supposed to be like this I swear," Puck said holding up his hands in defense.

"It's true," Lauren said putting a hand on the Latina's shoulder. "The three of them started talking about it like the second they go here."

"You didn't think you could have warned me I was walking into a firing range?" Santana groaned rubbing her temples. "I thought this was supposed to be like group bonding shit."

"And it is," Puck exclaimed. "You know them though. They're not convinced so they're gonna test you all night till they're satisfied."

"Well game fucking on," Santana snapped, turning around and reaching to grab Rachel's hand from behind.

Leaning backwards into the girl Rachel leant up into her ear, "what's going on?" She whispered quickly.

"The three musketeers are apparently using this group bonding shit to test me or some shit," Santana groaned sliding an arm around the brunette and shooting Kurt a dirty look when he huffed because of it.

"Well then it'll be fine," Rachel hummed rubbing the girls hand to calm her.

"How is this fine?" Santana grumbled resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Because I know that you will ace this test," Rachel said sweetly before kissing her girlfriend's cheek and sliding back up next to Kurt and Mercedes.

When the group got to the front of the concession line Rachel placed her usual order, sliding on her best HBIC smirk when the cashier instantly went into the practices spiel about not being able to do that, only to stop, turn a sickly pale color, and practically run to the empty popcorn machine. Mercedes, Kurt, and Sam looked at each other confounded until Rachel just smiled and bobbed her head backwards. Turning around they were met with Santana sending her best bitch glare at the cashier who was frantically filling up the bucket with completely butter free popcorn. Quickly he ran over and handed the refreshments to Rachel, explaining that it was once again on the house and rapidly asking the rest of the group what they wanted.

Santana was perfectly fine to walk behind Rachel as they made their way into the theatre, but she drew the line when Kurt and Mercedes tried to take the seats either side of Rachel. "Oh hell no," she muttered as she threw herself into the seat next to her, making Kurt nearly sit on her lap. Quickly the boy stood back up and looked down at the Latina. Santana just raised a brow and shrugged grabbing the tiny brunette's hand.

As the lights dimmed for the previews the group chattered quietly, each one smiling at the sight of Dave taking Cliff's hand quickly and looking straight ahead at the screen, Cliff just smiled crookedly and scooted closer to the boy carefully putting his head on Dave's shoulder.

Santana was glad for the movie simply because it distracted Kurtcedes and Sam from watching her like hawks. She barely paid attention to it and spent the time splitting her attention between the warm feeling of Rachel's fingers intertwined with hers, and planning out her actions for the rest of the evening. Her first strongest instinct was to beat them into submission but she knew that that wasn't going to work in this situation no matter how much she wanted it to.

So now she was not going to fault them. But she was going to fight them. Not because she really gave a shit what they thought, but because she was in love. For the first time in her life she had someone that she loved and she knew loved her back. And she supposed that for Rachel it was worth holding her tongue and changing her tune. She couldn't kill them, but she'd be damned if she couldn't kill them with kindness.

So when the movie ended and the group made to move to Breadsticks for a late lunch, Santana had a plan that really wasn't that much of a plan. She was going to do exactly what she had been doing the last two and a half months. She was going to love Rachel proudly, openly, and without reservation.

As the group pulled together some tables she quickly grabbed her spot next to Rachel, chuckling at a very perturbed Kurt who had been eyeing that seat. They had barely all sat down before Kurtcedes and Sam started in on the questions.

"So I'm surprised Santana that you have been so open about this relationship, considering how you have treated Rachel in the past," Kurt said leaning on his elbow and looking at the Latina.

At this Rachel stiffened and Santana put a hand on her knee, squeezing gently. "I'm not going to lie. I have been horrible to Rachel because I didn't know her."

"And so what? Now you think you know her?" Sam challenged.

"I know Rachel more than I know myself," Santana said plainly cocking an eyebrow.

"So you know her favorite color and movie? Big woop," Mercedes shot back moodily.

"Her favorite color is yellow and her favorite movie is Funny Girl, but that is just the surface of a very complex person. I know that Rachel gets thirsty when she is sad. I know that Rachel loves storms because they are great singing weather she says. I know that Rachel likes movies besides musicals because someday she wants to branch out into popular cinema. I know that Rachel appears to be selfish, but that is only because she wants things more than other people and is willing to put in the work, so she deserves it. I know that Rachel appears to be bossy, but that is just because if she doesn't fight tooth and nail for something then people won't listen to her. I know that Rachel is the most forgiving person in the world because she really does believe that everyone does have some good in them. And I know that Rachel is going to be a star someday, not because she can kill any song that comes her way, but because my Babe won't take no for an answer." Through the entire speech Santana leant back in her chair casually, speaking as if she was reading the weather report. The rest of the table sat back with the exception of Dave in varying degrees of shock and awe, but she could have cared less. Because sitting next to her Rachel had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was much more interested in kissing them away.

At that moment a waitress stepped up to the silent table and cleared her throat awkwardly, "um…what can I get you guys?"

"Don't know bout the other Gleeks," Santana said motioning to the others. "But I and my girlfriend here will take two plates of vegan lasagna. No mushrooms on one and extra zucchini on the other, and to drink we'll take two iced teas with lemon." Game. Set Bitches.

"Okay…" the waitress said scribbling down the order and looking at the other Gleeks who quickly caught up with the moments and mumbled out their own orders.

"So do you always order for her?" Sam said having recovered from Santana's impassioned speech.

"Rachel, baby what were you gonna order?" Santana said shaking her head and looking at Rachel.

"Vegan lasagna, extra zucchini, and an iced tea with lemon," Rachel said amusedly before kissing Santana on the nose.

The questions continued for the rest of the meal as Kurtcedes and Sam tried and failed over and over again to pick apart their relationship. Seeing that it was getting nowhere Kurt decided to change up the questions and rile Santana up. Turning his attention to Rachel who had been watching everything like a game of tennis he startled the girl, "so Rachel what solo do you already have picked out for yourself for Sectionals?"

"I don't really…" Rachel started off but was cut off by Mercedes who had quickly caught onto Kurt's game.

"Please we all know girl you got the entire year planned out, right down to us swaying in the background."

"Actually I don't…"Rachel tried to protest but was cut off again by Kurt this time.

"I'm interested in seeing how you're going to managed to befriend the 'impartial judge' before every sing off," he snarked.

Santana watched flummoxed for a few seconds, trying to figure out the sudden change in game. When she realized that they were looking for a reaction of her she held back past the first question until she realized that Rachel was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Hey how about you back off and let her finish a damn question?" Santana snapped angrily putting an arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"You seemed happy answering all of our earlier questions Santana, we just thought we would let Rachel talk for herself for once," Mercedes argued.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Santana asked defensively, half of her attention on Rachel who was starting to shake.

"I'm just saying that this whole show is being run by you Santana, and Rachel is just acting like the lovesick puppy she did with Jesse and Finn," Kurt said clicking his teeth in annoyance.

"This is nothing like that," Santana retorted angrily.

"Isn't it? Hell they handed you the game plan on how to hurt her," Sam grumbled.

"From where we sit you're following it perfectly, is the next step humiliation or heartbreak though Satan?" Kurt sniped out.

Furiously Santana realized that the carefully placed shred of patience she had been holding onto was dangerously closed to snapping and made to stand up and tell them exactly that, but she was stopped by the unexpected sound of Rachel's hands slapping down on the table.

"That is it!" The tiny diva yelled, instantly silencing the table. "Santana has answered every one of your questions truthfully and without hesitation, and she has managed to maintain a completely non-confrontational attitude to each and every one. But you WILL NOT goad her into a negative reaction! You are not her jury, nor are you judge and executioner. From this moment on I do not care what you do or do not believe about our relationship, and furthermore if you can not come to terms with it then I recommend the three of you consider our friendship defunct." Rachel demanded leveling a glare at the three of them. "Now Santana and I are going to go home. If any of you feel like apologizing for your behavior feel free to try, like Santana said I'm a very forgiving person. I can forgive anything done to me without the blink of an eye, but I will not after this point forgive any one of you for any negative behavior to Santana."

Santana's eyes were wide and she, Dave, and Cliff only just managed to jump out of their chairs to chase after the petite girl storming across the restaurant. Not quite sure how to deal with such a focused obviously furious Rachel Berry, the three of them stayed quiet as they walked/stormed towards Dave's truck. They had just gotten to it when they heard Kurtcedes and Sam yelling at them to stop.

Turning on their heels they watched as the three of them ran up to them, gasping dramatically for breath and holding their sides.

"What," Rachel said coldly crossing her arms.

"Rachel we're so sorry," Kurt said as soon as he regained his breath.

"I'm not the one you should be sorry too. Listen I get it. I understand that the three of you are first and foremost concerned about me. And I can get where you are coming from, but don't you think that I have considered every single thing you have thought over the last week and a half?" Rachel ground out, her voice hard.

"We're just worried about you Rachel." Mercedes explained.

"You don't deserve to get hurt anymore," Sam added running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to get hurt either? Of coarse I was afraid of it. I am not proud to admit this but the week leaving up to the start of school I had at least three separate moments when I allowed the ideal that this was just all some kind of horrible prank to enter my head," Rachel sighed disappointedly, at this unspoken fear Santana winced and hung her head in shame. Rachel saw this and quickly slid a hand into the Latina's before continuing.

"But you know what changed that? Santana told me she loved me, and she said it in a way that stole my breath away and made me feel like I was falling down into Wonderland. So please, please even if you don't fully trust Santana then trust me as a friend and let this go. I know that if you spend some honest time around us, not trying to catch her in a lie you'll understand you can't, because she isn't lying about anything." Rachel said leaning into the quiet Latina, emotionally spent from yelling.

Kurtcedes and Sam looked at each other for a few seconds before Kurt nodded almost imperceptibly. "While we are still not one-hundred percent sold on this ideal, we will trust you Rachel that you know what is best," Kurt said humbly.

"And we'll do this Glee stuff again only this time we'll just shut and watch it for ourselves," Sam added shuffling his feet.

"That is all I ask," Rachel sighed. "Now if you are really sincere will you please do me a favor and edit you original apology, I'm not the one you just attacked and tried to goad into fighting with you."

After a tense moment's hesitation Mercedes locked eyes with Santana, "I'm sorry Santana. I should have just trusted my girl here."

"It's okay," Santana said coolly.

"I'm sorry to San, it's just you know…Rachel is cool. She's a good girl," Sam said anxiously holding out his hand.

"I know she is, and I know she's gotten a shit deal in the love life but I'm here now and I'm going to be here till she won't have me any more," Santana said shaking the boy's hand lightly.

"Santana can I be blunt," Kurt asked softly.

"Please do," Santana said cocking up an eyebrow.

"I don't trust you. But I trust Rachel, and she trusts you. So I am sorry for the attack on you." Kurt said honestly.

"Yesterday's news," Santana said to ease the tension, causing everyone to chuckle lightly. "Now if you Gleeks will excuse us we needs to be getting," Santana said laughing when she saw Kurt cringe at her vernacular.

"You couldn't get her to change that Rachel?" Kurt deadpanned.

"I figured easing up a bit of her tempestuous mannerisms was in the end more appropriate than ending her preference to speaking in Ghetto," Rachel said laughing as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Seeing her option Santana slid her arms around Rachel till she was behind her pressed against her body, "Besides, my Babe likes the way I talk. She thinks it sexy." Santana said lightly squeezing Rachel's ass, garnering a squeak and a giggle from the Diva.

"Oh god I can't watch this," Kurt said turning towards Dave. "Seriously Dave, how have you managed to handle their general cuteness?"

"My room is upstairs," Dave laughed when the girls lapsed into making out against his truck.

"And that my friends is our cue to leave the stage," Mercedes said turning around and walking away with a disgusted Kurt and a clearly turned on Sam in tow.

Dave and Cliff stood awkwardly by for a few seconds as the girls kissed before Dave finally couldn't stand it any more and shoved them a bit, causing them to struggle a bit in place but not break their kiss. "Jesus Christ do I need to hose you two down?" He yelled finally causing the girls to return to this world.

"Sorry bouts that Rotty, when I wants to get my mack on I's gotta," Santana said chuckling as she turned and crawled into the truck, gently pulling Rachel up with her.

Compared to their morning at the guillotines the rest of the evening was pleasant, spent watching movies in the living room, with the new addition of Cliff, who after the general don't worry they won't kill you had taken a liking to Max, prompting Santana to refer to him as Lab.

That night as she lay in bed holding Rachel, Santana had figured it had been a pretty good day. Sure the axis deserters had simply jumped ship to Switzerland, but at least they weren't going to be massive pain in the asses anymore. Yah she felt pretty good as Rachel's light breath on her throat sent her to sleep. _Game. Set. Match Bitches._


	32. Chapter 32: A New Hope

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 32: A New Hope<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>Also I received some criticism from a few people on the last chapter that I wanted to address. More than a few people said that they were tired of the Kurtcedes and Sam ark and I wanted to defend drawing it out by saying that I felt I was being realistic. We're used to Santana as we know her after two months of being awesome and obviously in love with Rachel. But to the Glee Club they are seeing a Santana that they have know for three years as a conniving manipulative bitch. I really think that it would take them at least a week or two to come around to the ideal no matter what Rachel said. But that could just be me.**_**  
>Another also! There is a femslash different fandom Easter egg in here. Can you spot it and identify it? It's a bit old school. Virtual cookie to whoever gets it.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Morning<br>7:30 a.m.  
>Main Hallway<strong>

Rachel Berry had on a two separate occasions had experienced firsthand the metaphorical parting of the seas that happened when someone high up on the McKinley food chain walked down the hallway. She had often likened it to a kind of primal dance that took place. As the higher up walked down the hall students smoothly parted for them. Some simply stepping out of the way if their status allowed it, others towards the bottom had been know to stuff themselves in their own locker. Rachel Berry was proud to say that she had never resorted to the latter, but she wasn't stupid either; when the seas parted she got in line and backed away with the tide. After the person had passed the tide seamlessly returned and everyone usually went back to their business without a moments thought.

Previous to the start of the year, Rachel had been the one to part the seas two times in her time at McKinley. On both occasions it had been on the arms of a jock. Finn and Puck respectively.

Despite her low social status Rachel had an almost uncanny knowledge and understanding of the social imposed caste system at McKinley. For example she knew there were three types of wave makers. The best category to fall under was the be-ers, those who parted the seas because of who they were like Brittany or Santana. These people could for the most part do anything they wanted to, no matter how socially unacceptable it was, simply because they could. Each one possessed different qualities that allowed them this position. For Santana it was her reputation as the biggest bitch in the school where on the flip side Brittany had reached this position because she was without a doubt the nicest person.

And then there were the do-ers, those who parted the seas based only on what they were doing on the time like Quinn or Azimio. This position was one that you had to fight for really. The people under this category did not possess the mysterious qualities that made them Be-ers, so they instead had to rely on what they were doing to get ahead. For instance Quinn had parted the seas as a Cheerio but when Babygate broke out she was just a nameless face, Rachel had on at least one occasion even before becoming civil with Santana mused that if the Latina had been the unfortunate one to become pregnant; the Latina would have simply rocked the statistic and had people lining up to hand her pickles and ice cream.

In her opinion neither category was necessarily better than the other though, because at the end of the day it all boiled down to if you had to change your shirt or not. The third however was the least favorable of the three and slightly demeaning and shaky to anyone doing it. She was ashamed to admit she had reaped its benefits.

The third category were the Taggers. She had been one with Puck and Finn, just the same as Quinn had been one with Finn, Sam, and Azimio at separate times. In this position your presence actually made no difference to the masses. It was the fact that someone with status had you walking with them. The major drawback to being a Tagger was that unless you were standing with that person doing the parting you were instantly pushed back into the nameless face category. A less than great feeling when just the period before you had gotten to your class in less than two minutes thanks to whomever you were with.

When school had started this year she had added another Tagger experience to her list when she had walked down the halls flanked with Santana and Dave. People were confused but still moved, because Santana and Dave were be-ers. Just by being who they were this reaction would more than likely always be met.

But Tuesday morning as they swept through the halls a revelation of sorts hit Rachel's mind. Currently she was walking in a group that contained herself and Santana at the front, followed by a few newly-lettermen-jacketed swim team members. In addition there was a number of the football jocks who had all fallen into place after seeing Azimio tossed on his ass for failing to. And because of who she was Brittany defied logic and walked with the group as well, because everyone knew Cheerios and Santana Lopez's best friend or not, it didn't matter if Brittany was only a Gleek. Brittany was untouchable.

They had been walking for a few seconds when the ever perceptive diva realized that people were looking at her as they parted, not just at the people around her. Deciding to test a theory out she waited until they had all gotten to their lockers before she put her plan into action.

"Baby can you stay here a second," she whispered to Santana putting a hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked turning around and looking around uneasily.

"Nothing is wrong," Rachel giggled smiling at Santana's naturally protective nature. "I just have a little theory I want to test out."

"What kind of theory?" Santana asked cocking her eyebrow curiously as she tried to decipher the mischievous look on her girlfriend's face.

"A chaos theory of sort," Rachel hummed smiling. "Just stay here."

"Fine but I'm watching you," Santana said closing her locker and leaning up against it cockily.

"That's fine. Just make sure no one walks with me," Rachel said smirking as she looked up and down the busy hallway.

"Alright," Santana said slowly, highly intrigued by her girlfriend at the moment. As Rachel stepped away from her she saw a few of the Swimmers move to step with her but Santana held up a hand in protest. Looking her girlfriend in the eye Santana raised an eyebrow and swept her hand across the hallway.

Rachel nodded at her and turned back towards the crowd who was eyeing her nervously. Taking a deep breath she pulled her letter jacket around her body tightly, held her head up as high as someone who was 5'2 could, and began strutting down the hallway like she built the thing. There was a moment's worry when she reached the crowd that her theory was wrong but after a milliseconds hesitation the crowd began to part seamlessly as she walked down the hall, not even sparing any of them a glance. Looking over her shoulder she smirked as it closed up again. Turning around she parted the students again as she made her way back to her locker, a very smug expression plastered across her face.

She was absolutely right. Rachel Berry had made the leap from part-time Tagger to a Do-er in only a few days' times. As she had suspected, her position on the Swim Team as a captain had given her an immediate surge in popularity. She reasoned that it was largely due to the fact that she now had partial control over the rest of the team, and the rest of the team were holding onto passes to the country club including the option to bring a friend along with them to reap the benefits.

As she made her way back to her locker she opened it, humming happily to herself. Santana had watched the entire power display in a rather amused fashion. The second her girlfriend had taken a step forwards with her own modified confident HBIC look in place she had realized exactly what theory the diva was testing out. She had shared in Rachel's nervousness for a second when the girl had reached the major crowd, but had let out and almost inaudible sigh of relief when they parted. She had almost died laughing at the site of Azimio ducking out of her way and Quinn absolutely fuming as she disgustedly backed away as well. As Rachel was walking back she had just been able to read the furiously snapped, "We're over!" That Quinn had directed at the ex-football player before slamming a locker door on his fingers and stomping away.

"So Rachel, how'd that theory go?" Santana said smugly, cocking an eyebrow at tiny girl.

"It went…swimmingly," Rachel said joyfully.

"Look at you movin' on up and shit all by yourself."

"While I completely detest the McKinley caste system I realize that completely eradicating it simply would not work," Rachel said pulling out some books and holding them to her side.

"So if you can't beat them join them?" Santana chuckled as she wrangled Rachel's books away.

"Never," Rachel admonished indignantly. "I will never willingly take part in something that has been so horrible to me for three years. I may not be able to get rid of this ridiculous system, but I sure as hell can change it from the inside." Rachel retorted passionately. "High School unfortunately needs popular and unpopular kids, but I can at least make sure that the unpopular kids are unpopular only because they deserve it," she said punctuating the sentiment with a nod to Jewfro; "And not simply because of whom they are," she said this time nodding down the hall to Blaine and Kurt.

"So you're basically about to overhaul the caste system ala some kind of underground loser railroad?" Santana asked extremely amused by the face that the girl had clearly been planning this out for a while.

"Something like that," Rachel said smiling up at the Latina.

"And tell me young Jedi, how long have you been plotting against the Empire?"

"Since the first day I got slushied," Rachel said blanching at the question and looking down.

Santana sucked in a deep pained breath and lowered her own head. "That was me wasn't it?"

"Yah," Rachel confirmed, leaning up against her girlfriend. "But its okay Baby, I forgave you a long time ago."

"No it's not okay," Santana said shaking her head. "But someday I'm going to make up for all the shit that I've done to you and more."

At this Rachel smiled and leant up and kissed the girl softly on the lips, "you plan to atone for all of your sins then?"

"Each and every last one," Santana smirked realizing where Rachel was going with this.

"Okay but seriously if you die to save forty thousand souls from purgatory I'm bringing your ass back to life. I don't care what you say." Rachel grinned impishly.

"Does that make you my sidekick?" Santana asked laughing now.

"No it makes you my Champion. Now quickly whisk me away to class," Rachel demanded smiling widely.

"Yes ma'am!" Santana laughed extending her elbow to the girl. "Thank god for subtext," she singsonged to herself as she smiled, her mind happily going over their shared hidden nerdiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Afternoon<br>3:04 p.m.  
>Glee Choir Room<strong>

"Alright guys I decided that since we didn't have practice on Monday that we're not going to get too far into Sectionals planning today," Mr. Schue said as he bounded into the classroom. Holding his hands up to protests he calmed them down, "don't worry I'm not stalling guys. I'm going to read you guys the rules for Sectionals and field a few questions here and back but after that we're going to do a lesson."

"But Mr. Schue that only gives us till Friday to come up with something," Tina said raising her hand a bit.

"Don't worry guys, while I want ya'll too you guys aren't going to be required to perform a number if you don't think you can do," he said a little challengingly, smirking when the class puffed up at the way he had said it.

"Whatever we can do anything," Mercedes said cocking her head dismissively.

"Preach sister," Artie said blindly raising a hand behind her and fist bumping the girl.

"Well I'm glad you guys have that attitude about it because it has to do with the lesson. But first I've got the Sectionals Rules," he said excitedly pulling a booklet out of his briefcase.

"This kind of feels like Christmas," Rachel said excitedly clapping her hands.

Santana thought about the sentiment for a second and then raised an eyebrow at Rachel, "Babe you're Jewish."

"Bah schematics," Rachel said dismissively turning her attention to Mr. Schue.

"Alright guys we know the main rule so I don't feel I need to go over them. You know the routine no swearing or sex. But this year for Sectionals the theme is Mash-Ups and we are required to bring two duets and a group number. So does anyone have any ideals?" He asked addressing the class.

"Mr. Schue if I might?" Rachel asked raising her hand. Santana watched the teacher carefully for the usual roll eye but nodded happily when the teacher just smiled and opened the floor up.

Rachel moved to the front of the group and smiled excitedly. "I've taken the liberty of scouting out our competition this year and we will be competing once again against The Jane Addams Academy and Dalton Academy," she said as she started to hand out a sign up sheet. "Based on previous years and I'm sorry Blaine."

"No offence," the boy said smiling.

"Based on previous years and performances I do not doubt that we can easily overtake them at Sectionals. Neither school has any kind of practice when it comes to musicals, where we have quite a large amount." Rachel said excitedly.

"Just cut to the point where you tell us what solo you want," Quinn said moodily causing Rachel's smile to falter.

"Quinn please allow Rachel to finish before you voice your opinion," Mr. Schue said firmly, surprising the snarky blonde who just crossed her arms and looked down. "Rachel please continue."

Rachel looked at the teacher in shock for a few seconds before she shook her head clear and smiled. "Right as I was saying we have lots of practice when it comes to Mashups, but I would like to suggest that for at least two of the songs we do Mashups that we have already done before."

"So wait you're saying reuse stuff?" Sam asked furrowing his brows.

"Frankly yes."

"Alright Rachel what's your reasoning behind this?" Mr. Schue asked curiously, garnering nods from the rest of the class for clarification.

"My reasoning is simple. While we can never become complacent in competition last year proved that we can win Sectionals and Regionals, but we weren't ready for Nationals. I say that we use these two competitions to really hone our skills and musical prowess as a group so by the time we get to Nationals we can easily overtake the competition."

"So it's kind of like how when we were Cheerio's we only cheered at the games to practice for Nationals," Brittany mused gaining a huge smile for Rachel.

"Exactly Brittany. Instead of spending all of this time fretting over song choices and learning choreography, we should instead go with something that we already know and focus on making ourselves better." Rachel said smiling widely.

"That isn't actually a bad ideal," Mr. Schue said smiling lightly as he mulled it around in his brain.

"Of course it's not," Rachel said plainly. "I have thought about this since Nationals last year. We deserve that Nationals trophy, and the best way to do that is to focus on making ourselves a better more cohesive team."

Around the room people were nodding their heads as Rachel's suggestion ran around in their heads, furrowing her brow Mercedes raised her hand. "Okay but how are we going to decide who does what? And what about the other number? Who would get it?"

"Well we could always take a vote amongst ourselves for favorite Mashups we have already done in the past, but I think that the unwritten number should be one of the duets," Rachel said plainly.

"Starring who?" Lauren said lifting a brow and looking around the room.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at them challengingly, "starring me and my partner or whoever thinks they can beat us in a diva-off." She said cocking her brow and putting her hands on her hips.

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone thought about what the girl had just said before Mercedes smiled and cocked her own brow, "consider the Rhinestone Gauntlet thrown."

"Bring it," Rachel said smirking up at the girl.

"You see guys," Mr. Schue said standing up and joining Rachel. "This is great. And I agree with Rachel that this is a great game plan for tackling Sectionals and Regionals. Is there any objections?" He asked looking around the room as everyone shook their heads including a very moody Quinn.

"Alright guys here is how were going to do this. The date for Sectionals is October 20th, so that gives us roughly three months to plan this out. So next week I want all of you to come with your votes for a previous mash up that we have done for a duet and a group number and we'll debate it out. The week after that you guys get together and we'll audition the duet. Sound like a plan?" He said excitedly.

"Hells yah, we got this in the bag," Puck cheered reaching forwards to fist bump Santana and Dave.

"Alright Rachel thank you for the suggestion. And I just want to compliment you on the way that you delivered it." Mr. Schue said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I do have mention Rachel that we're all a little surprised that you didn't just stand up there and demand us to fall in line," Kurt said good-naturedly. "What changed from the girl who would cut someone for a solo last year?"

Rachel smiled and locked eyes with Santana for a second before looking at Kurt. "Oh don't get me wrong, I'll still cut anyone if I think I truly deserve something. But this summer I got a chance to let loose some of the tension I carry around at this school and I guess it just transferred over to the school year."

"Oh so like how Santana hasn't threatened to rip anyone's soul out of their bodies recently?" Puck said nodding and leaning back into his seat.

"Bitch what you talking about? I just told a freshman earlier that I was going to sell his soul on the black market for a new pair of shoes," Santana said crossing her arms and leveling the group with a glare. "I'm just chilling out around you guys; I'm still Santana Lopez after all."

"Well regardless of how much of a harpy you act like out in the halls, and I say that with great respect," Kurt said bowing his head to Santana who simply smirked and nodded. "Regardless of that, we are all happy to have this version of you in here."

"Yah well we're a team and shit," Santana said blushing under the compliment.

Rachel smiled at the girl who was quickly sinking into her seat and walked over to sit in the seat next to her. "Its okay baby, you're still a badass." Rachel whispered patting the girl on the knee.

"Damn right I am…" Santana grumbled.

"Alright so you guys have made my job easier by setting up my lesson plan," Mr. Schue said walking over to white board and grabbing a marker. "This lesson is about confidence," he said scribbling the word out. "It can be confidence in yourself or maybe a certain aspect of your life. Like perhaps how confident you guys are that we are going to storm Nationals this year. After you sing it I want you to explain why you chose that song as well okay, so don't choose lightly. Now any takers?"

"Oh I totally have a song," Kurt squealed clapping his hands.

"That's great Kurt because I want you guys to jump up here today if you have anything worked out already in your repertoire. Are there are any other volunteers," he said looking expectantly around the room.

"I've got something," Dave said raising his hand.

"Alright so after Kurt we'll do Dave and then we have time for one more. Any takers?" He said looking around.

"I've got something I can do," Santana said smiling as an ideal entered her head.

"Awesome! Alright Kurt take it away," Mr. Schue said smiling and sitting down.

Kurt stood up and made his way down the steps smiling, "Ms. Rachel Berry could you please do me the honor of accompanying me on the piano?" He asked sweetly.

"I most certainly can," Rachel said standing up and smiling.

Kurt led the diva over to the piano whispering the song into her ear, garnering a happy squeal and handclap. Smiling he looked at the group as Rachel began to start off the song, gaining smiles for half of the class who recognized the song instantly.

_What will this day be like, I wonder  
>What will my future be, I wonder<br>It could be so exciting  
>To be out to the world, to be free<br>My heart should be wildly rejoicing  
>Oh, what's the matter with me<br>I've always long for adventure  
>To do the things I've never dared<br>And here I'm pleasing adventure  
>Then why am I so scared?<br>A captain with seven children  
>What so fearsome about that<br>Oh, I must stop this doubts, all this worries  
>If I don't I just know I'll turn back<br>I must dream of the things I am seeking  
>I am seeking the courage I lack<br>The courage to serve them with reliance  
>Face my mistakes without defiance<br>Show them I'm worthy  
>And while I show them, I'll show me...<br>So let them bring on all their problems  
>I'll do better than my best<br>I have confidence they'll put me to the test  
>But I'll make them see I have confidence in me<br>Somehow I will impress them  
>I will be firm but kind<br>And all those children, heaven bless them  
>They will look up to me and mind me<br>With each step I'm almost certain  
>Everything will turn out find<br>I have confidence, the world can all be mine  
>They'll have to agree I have confidence in me<br>I have confidence in sunshine  
>I have confidence in rain<br>I have confidence that spring will come again  
>Besides which you see I have confidence in me<br>Strength doesn't lie in numbers  
>Strength doesn't lie in wealth<br>Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers  
>When you wake up, wake up!<br>Its healthy  
>All I trust I leave my heart to<br>All I trust becomes my own  
>I have confidence, in confidence alone<br>(Oh help...)  
>I have confidence, in confidence alone<br>Besides which you see I have confidence in me_

Kurt finished the song on the high note, causing everyone to stand up and clap for the boy loudly. Breathing heavily he bowed to Rachel and then to the group, the whole time smiling widely.

"That was great Kurt!" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands. "So why did you choose it?"

"I chose it because A. I totally have confidence in me, B. because um hello any excuse to sing Julie Andrews is the perfect excuse, and C. it's my go-to shower song," he said snappily.

"Can't argue with that," Mr. Schue said smiling widely. "Alright Dave you're next Buddy," Mr. Schue said motioning to the floor as Kurt when back up to his seat.

Letting out a deep breath Dave's face reddened nervously but he calmed when Rachel put a tiny hand into his and squeezed lightly. "Alright," he said standing up and moving into the front of the room and docking his Ipad into the stereo. Stealing his face he began to croon out the song in his deep voice.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_  
><em>Just like a picture with a broken frame<em>  
><em>Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight<em>  
><em>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove_  
><em>You taste what you're made of<em>  
><em>You might bend till you break<em>  
><em>Cause it's all you can take<em>

_On your knees you look up_  
><em>Decide you've had enough<em>  
><em>You get mad, you get strong<em>  
><em>Wipe your hands, shake it off<em>  
><em>Then you stand, then you stand<em>

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out_  
><em>The edge of a canyon with only one way down<em>  
><em>Take what you're given before it's gone<em>  
><em>And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove_  
><em>You taste what you're made of<em>  
><em>You might bend till you break<em>  
><em>Cause it's all you can take<em>

_On your knees you look up_  
><em>Decide you've had enough<em>  
><em>You get mad, you get strong<em>  
><em>Wipe your hands, shake it off<em>  
><em>Then you stand, yeah, then you stand<em>

_Every time you get up_  
><em>And get back in the race<em>  
><em>One more small piece of you<em>  
><em>Starts to fall into place, yeah<em>

_Cause when push comes to shove_  
><em>You taste what you're made of<em>  
><em>You might bend till' you break<em>  
><em>Cause it's all you can take<em>

_Yeah, then you stand_  
><em>Yeah, baby<em>  
><em>Woo hoo, woo hoo<em>  
><em>Woo hoo, woo hoo<em>  
><em>Then you stand, yeah yeah<em>

By the end of the song everyone was on their feet clapping for the tall jock and some were singing along with the chorus in true Glee fashion. "Dave that was awesome! You just threw that together on the spot?"

"It's my shower song," he mumbled blushing wildly.

"It's a true story," Rachel teased nodding her head.

"God bless our go-to shower songs," Kurt said clapping his hands in joy.

"So Dave why did you pick that song?" Mr. Schue said smiling up at the football player.

"It's actually kind of serious," he said running a hand through his hair.

"It's cool, you can tell us," Tina said smiling up at the boy.

"Well it's like I was in a really bad place this summer before Rachel and Santana saw me at the park that day. It was just really hard to be…you know what I'm saying?" He asked nervously grasping for words.

"Were you considering it?" Blaine asked seriously leaning his head to the side.

"Considering what?" Puck asked looking between the two boys in confusion.

"I was terrified about coming out but I couldn't stand to be in anymore," Dave explained. "When the girls found me I was thinking that maybe it would just be easier to not be alive at all," he said softly looking down at his feet. "I like this song because it's about being at that place and standing up and saying I got this. I think that's cool."

"That is cool Dave," Mr. Schue said putting a hand on the boys shoulder and squeezing.

"Sorry to be a buzz kill," Dave said shrugging and smiling at the class.

"No that's the whole point of Glee Dave," Kurt said smiling lightly at the jock. "For us to get in here and just let it out, no matter what we're feeling."

"Or to just sit in here and not say a word when the mood strikes," Mike mumbled nodding towards a stoic Quinn and Finn.

Santana looked over at the couple and rolled her eyes before realizing that Rachel had a few tears streaming down her face, "you okay?" She asked.

"Yah I just didn't realize how bad it was for Dave when we found him," Rachel said wiping her cheeks.

"It was pretty bad," Dave said from right in front of her, lifting her chin so their eyes met. "But you made it a lot better Rach."

"Glad to be of service," Rachel said putting her hand in his and pulling him down into his chair.

"So we got time for one more, Santana you said you have something?" Mr. Schue said clasping his hands.

"Sure do," Santana said jumping out of her seat and smiling. "Alright I'm gonna do the explanation stuff first so there are no riots at the end of this song like there were last time I was up here," she joked gaining chuckles and smiles from the rest of the group.

"So this song is for Rachel, because yah we've been having a rough time but we're only stronger after all the drama we experienced and still are experiencing," Santana said sending a pointed glare towards Finn and Quinn. "But I'm confident that I and my Babe can overcome anything that gets thrown at us."

At this Rachel's face moved into a full million watt smile and Santana had to resist the urge to pat herself on the back. Grabbing her Ipad she popped the stereo jack into it and pressed play, smirking as she cocked out her hip and looked directly at Quinn and Finn for a second before turning back to Rachel and belting out the song like it was he day job.

_I just want you close_  
><em>Where you can stay forever<em>  
><em>You can be sure<em>  
><em>That it will only get better<em>  
><em>You and me together<em>  
><em>Through the days and nights<em>  
><em>I don't worry cause<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>People keep talking<em>  
><em>They can say what they like<em>  
><em>But all I know is everything's gonna be alright<em>

_No one no one no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one no one no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>  
><em>You you<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

_When the rain is pouring down_  
><em>And my heart is hurting<em>  
><em>You will always be around<em>  
><em>This I know for certain<em>

_You and me together_  
><em>Through the days and nights<em>  
><em>I don't worry cause<em>  
><em>Everything's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>People keep talking<em>  
><em>They can say what they like<em>  
><em>But all I know is everything's gonna be alright<em>

_No one no one no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one no one no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>  
><em>You you<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

_I know some people search the world_  
><em>To find something like what we have<em>  
><em>I know people will try<em>  
><em>Try to divide<em>  
><em>Something so real<em>  
><em>So till the end of time<em>  
><em>I'm telling you that<em>

_No one no one no one_  
><em>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>No one no one no one<em>  
><em>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>  
><em>oh oh oh...<em>

As she sang Santana made sure to watch Finn and Quinn out of the corner of her eyes for signs of a possible meltdown. The two of them sat tensely in their seats looking at anything besides the Latina as she killed the song. Not being able to resist a little drama Santana had danced over to the front of them during the last verse and point at Rachel as she sang to her, causing both of their faces to redden.

Deciding that she probably should stop poking them she danced back over to Rachel and straddled her in her chair as she sang out the last chorus, gaining cat calls and woops from the rest of the group. Even Kurtcedes and Sam had to concede then and there that Santana obviously had real feelings for Rachel and it was time to give credit to where it was due.

Singing out the last line Santana kissed Rachel softly on the tip of the nose, smiling down at her before sliding into her own seat. "That was great Santana!" Mr. Schue said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mr. S. And going three for three it's totally my shower song," Santana said winking at Rachel, causing the girl to blush and lean into her.

"You're so getting laid tonight," Rachel whispered into her ear, licking the lobe and causing Santana to shiver.

"Are we done yet?" Quinn asked suddenly and sharply standing up in her seat.

"Um yah," Mr. Schue said as he watched the girl stalk out of the classroom followed by Finn. "Right so everyone else if you want bring something on Friday. Ya'll have a good evening."

"She seems to be getting angrier," Rachel said solemnly as she stared at the chair Quinn had just vacated.

"I know Babe," Santana frowned. She knew Quinn Fabray well. When the girl was backed into a corner she was downright vicious and Santana could already feel the beginning of an explosion coming on. Now it was really just a waiting game.

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Evening<br>6:04p.m.  
>The Sharks Pool<strong>

"Alright guys, good practice I'll see ya'll bright and early Saturday morning," Coach Beiste boomed out as the exhausted swimmers made their way for the locker rooms. "Lopez, Karovsky, and Berry over here for a second."

The trio quickly made their way over to the Coach and look up expectantly at the large woman, "What's up Coach?" Santana asked.

"I just wanted to tell you girls that ya'll are doing a great job out there. In just the practice Tuesday and today ya'll have managed to bring down every single swimmers times by at least three seconds and that makes a big difference here." She said proudly crossing her arms.

"We wanna win," Rachel said smiling.

"And if you two keep it up we're definitely going to. Now I called you over here for a couple of other things if ya'll have the time," Beiste said motioning to a couple of chairs.

"Sure thing Coach," Santana said as they and the Coach went and sat down.

"Alright first thing is that I got the schedule for our Sectional Competition. It's going to be on October 25th, so we got three months to get them into gear for it guys. Is that cool?"

"In the words of Santana, we got this," Rachel joked pulling out her Ipad to put the competition into her calendar. "Oh and it works with Glee Sectionals too. That is on the 20th," Rachel commented happily.

"Well it should, I made sure to sign up for a competition bracket that wouldn't interfere with any other major clubs on campus," Beiste said plainly.

"So what else did you wanna talk about?" Dave said as he too added the date into his Ipad.

"We need and equipment manager and also seeing as Sylvester has banned Cheerios from even attending the swim meets we decided to get a mascot suit for the team so we need someone to fill it. You guys got any ideals?"

"This is actually perfect," Santana said flipping open her phone.

"What is?" Beiste asked hopefully.

"Puckerman and Brittany were asking for a way to get on the team so they could get memberships, but neither of them can really swim strong." Santana explained as she shot off the text messages. Less than a minute later her phone vibrated twice and she smiled brightly. "Done and done. Pucks down for towel boy and Brittany probably nearly crapped herself when I told her she got to wear a shark costume at our meets."

"I knew that I picked a good team," Beiste said happily looking at the trio. "Alright you three, ya'll get out of here. See you Saturday morning. Bring Blondie and Puckerman with you okay?"

"Sure thing Coach," Rachel said happily as the trio walked towards the locker room.

"Hey San," Dave said quietly to the Latina.

"What's up?" She whispered back as they walked through the doors.

"You ever get that feeling like shit might be going to good?" Dave asked nervously.

"Yah Buddy, trust me I'm there."

"You know the fall is going to be fucking hard right?" He asked setting down on the bench next to Santana's locker.

"As long as Rachel doesn't get hurt then karma or whatever can bring it," Santana said seriously, looking over to the brunette who was laughing with a group of the younger swimmers who had began to idolize the diva.

"She's happy," Dave said plainly. "Christ she deserves it after the shit we pulled."

"True that Dave…true that."

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Evening<br>8:00 p.m.  
>Breadsticks<strong>

"Oh my god you sent her to a crack house," Shelby laughed loudly as she sipped her diet drink.

"One time," Rachel huffed crossing her arms as her girlfriend and mother shook with laughter.

"Oh don't feel bad honey," Shelby said putting a hand on the girls arm. "I once 'accidentally' fed a batch of exlax and sleeping pill laced brownies to a group of people trying out for the same piece I was."

"Oh my god," Santana groaned as the mother and daughter started one upping each other with their schemes.

"What's wrong Baby?" Rachel said resting a hand on Santana's.

"I just realized the crazy is genetic. Can you two even feel it?" Santana asked looking back and forth between them.

Both of them pretended to consider it for a second before Shelby smiled, "I can. It's all warm and fuzzy." She said hugging her sides contentedly.

"Yah it's kind of like a really big heating blanket," Rachel added smiling at her girlfriend.

"Ay dios mio we better have boys not girls," Santana grumbled shaking her head but smiling at the obvious happiness Rachel was currently feeling.

The girls had just gotten home from school when Shelby had rang Rachel up asking her if the two of them would like to go out for dinner, continuing what had been an awesome day. Rachel had rocked King of Anything causing a very angry Finn to storm out again, both Puck and Brittany had picked up their lettermen's jackets, and Quinn had not came to school at all today so they at least had a rest from the glares.

"Sorry Santana Lopez, I need a princess to carry on my legacy," Rachel said smiling sweetly as she sipped her sweet tea.

"Excuse me for stealing your line Santana but ay dios mio Rachel. I don't need grandchildren any time soon," Shelby said her voice lilted with fear.

"Oh don't worry Shelby," Rachel said giggling. "No babies in our future any time soon."

"Ain't that the truth," Santana said shaking her head.

"And let's keep it that way. If the two of you ever start to hear that biological clock ticking just call me and I'll drop off Beth," Shelby laughed.

"I actually would really love that," Rachel said smiling lightly. "I kind of feel like she is my little sister."

"Well she is if you want her to be," Shelby said, smiling delicately.

"I do," Rachel said softly.

Santana held her tongue for all of ten seconds before she slammed her head into her hands and broke out into laughter, causing the women to look at her like she was crazy. "Um Baby? Did we miss a joke?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry I tried not to think about it," Santana managed to choke out between laughs. "But you've totally made out with your little sister's father!" Santana said, doubling over in laughter.

Rachel and Shelby tried hard to keep straight faces but after a few seconds they two were bent over in their chairs laughing until finally they managed to calm down. "Speaking of Beth's father. How are Quinn and Puck," Shelby asked curiously.

"Well Puck is Puck," Santana said plainly as she took a bite out of a breadstick.

"And Quinn?"

"Quinn is…difficult," Rachel said slowly, causing Shelby's eyebrows to furrow.

"How so?" She asked cautiously.

"It's kind of a long story," Rachel said carefully.

"How bout you start at the beginning," Shelby said sitting back in her seat as Rachel began accounting Quinn's most recent attitude towards the two of them.

"She sounds like she has a serious anger problem with this," Shelby said shaking her head.

"Serious isn't even close to it," Santana blew out. "I know that girl; she is like a day from snapping."

"What are you two going to do?"

"I've discovered after years of being privy to them that the only way to fully withstand a Quinn Fabray meltdown is to hold on to something tight and keep holding on until it blows over." Rachel said looking darkly at her drink.

"Yah then after that she turns into a kitten for a while," Santana added on the upside.

"Well you'll call me if you have any problems right?" Shelby asked as the waiter sat down their check, which she snatched up quickly.

"Yah we will," Rachel said nodding her head softly.

Shelby slipped some money into the carrier and together the three of them made it out to the parking lots for easy goodbyes. As they were driving home Santana glances over and couldn't help but smile at the look of complete happiness adorning her face. Things were looking up and although the pessimistic side of her was yelling that some shit was about to go down, she was really trying to shut that bitch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<strong>**  
>Kurt – Confidence in Me, Julie Andrews<br>Dave – Stand, Rascal Flatts  
>Santana – No One, Alicia Keys<br>Rachel (mentioned) – King of Anything, Sara Bareilles**


	33. Chapter 33: The Empire Strikes Back Pt1

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 32: The Empire Strikes Back Pt. 1<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>Fourth is fourth. Thank all of you so much that have reviewed this story and continue to review it. It means the world to me.**_**  
>Fifth is fifth. There is a literary Easter Egg in here. A line for a very amazing book by my favorite author. One free internet to anyone who catches it and can tell me what book it is from. A hint, there is a movie adaptation to it that was put out in 1995, and won one of the actresses in it a Best Supporting Actress Award at the Tokyo International Film Festival<strong>_**  
>Sixth is sixth. Last chapters FemSlash Easter Egg was mention to XenaGabrielle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Morning<br>7:30 a.m.  
>Main Hallway<strong>

Santana Lopez had something of a sixth sense she would like to say. Not in the crazy Rachel Berry way, but a sixth sense none the less. Years atop the McKinley High totem pole had given the Latina a highly accurate drama meter. She could always tell when something major was about to go down. She had felt it when Rachel started chasing Finn, when Babygate was on the cusp of exploding, and when Quinn and Finn had decided to start having awkward make out sessions under the sheets yet again.

The hair on her arms and the back of her neck would stand up on their on volition, her body becoming electrified by the inevitable storm that was coming. She could smell a scandal in the air from a mile away and could usually discern the basic cause of it before the story had even broken. She studied everyone constantly, silently cataloging each observation she made no matter how minute it was.

So when the trio met up with what Santana had dubbed their official posse of Jocks, Swimmers, and Gleeks at the front door of McKinley high that morning she knew as soon as the door opened that something major was about to go down in the school. Her cautious appearance caught the attention of Rachel of course, who at the moment was sitting on Dave's shoulders enjoying the view from the top as she said.

"Baby?" Rachel asked cautiously looking down at he girl and calling her attention.

"Hmm?" Santana hummed not even bothering to look up to the girl as her eyes darted around the hallway.

"What's going on? You look restless?"

"I'm not sure but something major is about to go down," Santana said running a hand through her hair.

"Spidey senses tingling Dober?" Dave asked chuckling a little.

"Something like that," Santana mumbled and looked up at her girlfriend whose brow was furrowed with worry.

"Hey none of that Babe," she said putting a hand on the girl's knee and motioning Dave to put her down.

Dave lowered Rachel to the floor and the tiny Diva slipped a hand into Santana's quickly. "Should we be worried?"

"No, you shouldn't be," Santana said putting emphasis on the 'you' in that sentence. "Just stay by my side okay?"

"Ok," Rachel murmured leaning against the Latina.

When the group made it to their lockers they busied themselves with changing out their books and what not while Santana kept a watchful eye on the hallway, desperately trying to discern what was making her spine tingle with anticipation. Nothing seemed different in the hallway. They had swept down it in the same fashion they had as last week, students backing out of their way to let the group pass. The only difference was that instead of fear and distrust in the majority of their eyes, they were all looking at the group with something akin to awe.

Rachel had made good on her claim from last week and had, with Santana and Dave's backing started a major overhaul of the McKinley caste system. Santana and Dave had put a temporary ceasefire on the majority of the bullying while the tiny Diva worked up plans to ensure that the school would still run smoothly but not be such a caustic environment for the masses.

Santana had to give it to the girl. She really did have a knack for organizing and executing plans. Dave and Santana had even been forced on Saturday evening to sit through an hour long PowerPoint presentation on her plans for changing the school. Despite being slightly more convinced her girlfriend was insane, Santana now had discovered that Rachel was something of an evil genius when it comes to social issues. The girl had made a damn graph about what level of 'douchness' deserved what form of bullying. And while Santana wasn't exactly sure why this was working out so well, she decided to not question the tiny diva and just accept that in a weeks time Rachel had gone from the bottom of the totem pole, to one-half of the first out gay couple in the school, to the top of the totem pole, and now the people's fucking champion. It kind of left her in awe to tell the truth.

"San," Dave murmured pulling out of her thoughts. Looking at the boy to reply she saw him staring down the hall with an odd look on his face.

Following the Jock's eyes she saw the telltale signs on students parting to let someone pass, a silence rolling down the hall towards announcing the parting waves. The second Santana caught the telltale sign of red on black uniforms she nudged Rachel's shoulder and nodded her head towards the scene unfolding in front of them.

Quinn Fabray in all her glory was striding down the hall in a pristine Cheerios uniform, flanked by 8 other cheerios; each one holding two forty-four ounce slushies. Quinn's facial features looked to be cast in steel and Santana felt Rachel let out an involuntary shiver at the coldness in the girl's eyes. Santana slipped a hand into Rachel's as the Cheerios approached and she only barely missed the glimmer of anger bubbling to the surface of Quinn's cool façade at the gesture.

Stepping out into the middle of the hallway Santana squared her jaw and adopted a bored gaze as the blonde stopped in front of her. "Hey Q, I see you added another extracurricular activity to your schedule…again."

"Well S," Quinn said crossing her arms and looking defiantly at the Latina. "I figured everyone else was joining the Swim Team so I decided to go against the mold."

"Hmm because joining the Cheerios is so very original Q." Santana snapped as Quinn's last word left her mouth.

"I find it a breath of fresh air this time around to be on a squad without your negative attitude actually," Quinn said just as fast.

"Well I'm so happy for you," Santana said, her voice drenched with fake sincerity.

"Oh I just bet you are," Quinn snarked before turning her attention to Rachel. "So Berry, enjoying your miraculous rise to the top?"

Rachel felt Santana's fingers tense in her own and she gave them a tight squeeze. "It's been simply marvelous Fabray," Rachel bit back, causing Quinn to frown for a mille-second at the use of her last name which Santana gladly caught and played.

"What's wrong Q? You seemed upset there for a second," Santana teased.

"Yes well hearing Berry gush made my head hurt," Quinn said angrily, completely aware of the weakness of her comeback.

"I can understand that Q," Santana said leaning into the girl and lowering her voice. "I've personally seen Rachel on top and let me tell you from one best friend to another, Rachel Berry on top will make you see stars," Santana said running her tongue over her teeth and husking her voice.

Quinn stiffened next to Santana and the Latina heard a low growl from the girl's throat. "Fuck you S," Quinn ground out lowly in her ear.

"Why would I fuck you when I can gets me some Berry any time I want," Santana antagonized back, keeping her voice low with Quinn's.

"Stop!" Quinn yelled straightening up, her eyes ablaze.

"Sorry Q," Santana snapped standing back up and locking her eyes with Quinn's. "I didn't start this shit so I don't see any reason to stop it."

"I'm warning you S. Back off," Quinn ground out her eyes flitting to Rachel for a mille-second.

Santana caught the eye shift and felt a jealous rage coarse through her system like none she had ever experienced before when realized the double meaning behind the 'back off'. Pulling on Rachel's hand she moved the tiny brunette slightly behind her body and squared her shoulders. "Sorry Q no can fucking due and no amount of slushies is going to change that" she barked into the blondes face, sending a glare at the other Cheerios.

"Oh these aren't for you S," Quinn retorted smirking evilly.

"Then who the fuck are they for?" Santana asked stepping fully in front of Rachel now.

"They're for the students in this school who have suddenly forgotten their places," she said jerking her head towards the group of students who were watching the heated exchange.

"I don't think you wanna do that Q, or have you forgotten your place," Santana said stepping into the girl's space.

"What you think just because you've managed to ride the wave to the top with your little team that you're the top dogs now?" Quinn ground out pushing back against Santana.

"Yah that's exactly what I think," Santana barked out, now right in the blonde's face.

"Well I've got news for you S. Get ready to share the top of the ladder!"

"Bitch the top is mine and this time you're not going to do jack shit about it!"

"Well we're just going to have to see about that. You and Berry think what? You can rule this school being everyone's friend? That is crap and you know it S. These idiots only respond to fear!" Quinn yelled out furiously.

"God don't you ever get tired of being a bitch all the time Quinn!" Santana bellowed out angrily.

"No I don't! Because in the end being a bitch is the only thing I can have!" Quinn screamed, her eyes darting over Santana's shoulders to Rachel.

"The only reason you can't have that is because you are a bitch Quinn," Santana snapped pushing her body tightly against Quinn's.

"No fuck you Lopez! The only reason I can't have that is because I'm not a fucking selfish slut like you!" Quinn raged pushing the Latina off of her.

The two girls stood staring at each other breathing hard, their faces a dark red. Around them the students stood in complete silence, every single one of them besides Rachel, Dave, and Brittany having become completely lost half way through it. You could have heard a pin drop it was so silent in the hall and Santana almost jumped when she felt Rachel slide her arms around her waist to pull her out of the girl's face gently just as she was about to lunge forwards at the blonde. Rachel kissed the Latina softly between her shoulder blades and flinched slightly at the feral growl rumbling from deep in Quinn's throat. Santana closed her eyes for a second and let the familiar feeling or Rachel wrapped around her clear her head. Opening her eyes she looked deep into Quinn's hazel eyes that were filled with more emotions that she had ever seen from the girl.

"Don't. Do. This. Quinn." Santana said, punctuating each word sharply.

Quinn faltered for a fraction of a second and she looked down at Rachel's tiny hands that were lightly rubbing the girl's stomach. Steeling herself the blonde stood up straight and held up a hand. "Sometimes being a bitch is all a woman's got to hold on to," she said firmly and snapped her fingers, causing the Cheerios to turn and start tossing slushies at the frozen masses.

Chaos broke out as the assembled students surged backwards to escape the icy cold bitch slaps, but Rachel, Santana, and Quinn stood stock still in place. Rachel pressing her front up against Santana's back as she placed light kisses to it, Santana shaking with rage only being held back by a pair of tanned arms snaked lightly around her midsection, and Quinn staring at the two of them her face devoid of any identifiable emotion.

When the last slushy had been tossed a silence took over what was left of the crowd that had not migrated to the bathrooms, as they watched the three girls currently atop the McKinley High totem pole. Fear was indeed a great motivator and it was clear that this stunt had sky-rocketed the blonde once again to the top, the only difference was now she was sharing the spot with the brunettes.

Quinn swept her eyes over the couple for a second; words clearly on the tip of her tongue before she glared once more at the tiny hands resting on Santana's stomach. Looking up into Santana's eyes she said in an deadly tone, "Stop this now Santana."

Santana ran her hands up her sides and linked her fingers through Rachel's tightly. "Not in this lifetime Quinn," she ground out defiantly.

The bell ringing interrupted the blonde as she opened her mouth and she glared up at it before turning back to Santana. "This is not over," she leveled out.

"Yell and scream all you want Quinn but I'm not giving this up to you," Santana said angrily tightening her fingers around Rachel's until her knuckles were white.

"This isn't about what I want damnit!" Quinn shouted her mask slipping for a second.

"Then what the fuck is it about Fabray?" Santana yelled back furiously.

"This is about for once in your life not being selfish Lopez," Quinn hissed out stepping forwards until she was in the Latina's face, her stomach brushing up against the couples joined hands. As if burned by the contact Quinn jumped back and shot one more glare at the pair and stepped around them, trudge down the hall murderously.

Rachel and Santana stood stock still in the same position for close to a minute before Dave cautiously put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, breaking the spell the two girls were under. Releasing Rachel's hands the Latina turned around in place, glancing over the tiny girls head at the group of Jocks and Swimmers watching them intently.

"Go to class!" She barked at them, sending them scattering in different directions leaving just the trio and the Glee members with them.

"What the hell was that all about?" Puck warily, looking at Santana and then down the hall towards where Quinn had just disappeared.

"It's private between Quinn and us," Rachel murmured turning around and facing the group.

"But…" Mercedes started to reply but was cut off by Rachel.

"No. No buts," she snapped rubbing the bridge of her nose and shooting Mercedes an apologetic look.

"Just go to class guys, please." Santana said leaning forwards and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Alright," Puck said carefully before motioning for the rest of the group to disperse, leaving only Dave and Brittany who shot an apologetic look to Artie and motioned for him to go.

"That was fucking intense," Dave muttered running a hand through his hair.

"Yah," Santana mumbled against Rachel's back, exhausted from the confrontation.

"Can you guys go on ahead?" Rachel asked softly leaning her head against Santana's.

"Want me to tell Ms. Meadows you two will be a little late?" Dave asked carefully.

"Please," Rachel said closing her eyes.

"No problem," Dave said turning to going towards their class.

"It's gonna be okay," Brittany said resting a hand on Rachel's shoulder, before walking around them and heading off to her own class.

"You okay Baby," Rachel asked softly, kissing the Latina's head.

"Yah I'm okay…just really tired," Santana hummed lifting her head up a bit and placing a feather light kiss to Rachel's neck.

"I have to admit when I pictured us coming out of the closet this isn't exactly where I thought we would be," Rachel mused.

"You and me both," Santana chuckled.

"Whatever…that was…it will blow over," Rachel whispered, her breath hitching as Santana kissed up the side of her neck.

"I have a feeling that she is just getting started," Santana mumbled into the diva's neck.

"Yah…" Rachel replied in a rare loss of words.

"Come on," Santana said as the final bell rang. "Let's get to class."

Rachel nodded and took the girls hand, leaning into her as they walked down the empty hall together, mutually lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday Morning<br>7:00 a.m.  
>Pezberryovsky Household<strong>

"Babe you're sick," Santana said rubbing the Diva's back as she fought the urge to empty her stomach into the toilet.

"I'm fine," Rachel groaned, her knuckles whitening on the porcelain ring.

"No you're not Rachel. I'm sorry but you're not going to school tomorrow," Santana said gathering up the girl's hair.

"San I have to," Rachel whined weakly. "After yesterday, if we don't go people are going to think that we're simply too afraid to face Quinn."

"I don't fucking care what they think Rachel," Santana admonished.

The day before had been horrible. After the encounter with Quinn that morning the tension that had been present in the school the week before had returned ten-fold. Every moment that passed in between classes had been nothing but a silent standoff between the two factions. No more fights had broken out thankfully, but the halls had been silent all day in anticipation of another stand off. Quinn had blown past the girls silently every time their paths crossed, followed by a group of Cheerios and a very frustrated Finn in tow who was constantly staring at Santana like she had stolen his favorite toy.

Santana knew that the not showing up to school today would look bad to the student body, she really honestly didn't care the second she had been awoken by Rachel ripping herself out of Santana's arms and running to the bathroom. "Babe," she said softly, wrapping her arms around the tiny brunette and rubbing her abdomen. "I know you want to go today, but we can't. You're obviously sick."

"I never get sick," Rachel sighed, defeat evident in her tone.

"No you hardly ever get sick, but you're human so it happens. I'm sure it's just that twenty-four hour thing going around, but you're staying home today and letting me take care of you," Santana said, making it evident with her voice that there was no point in fighting it.

"Can you take me to the bed," Rachel whimpered, leaning her head against the toilet.

"No problem Babe," Santana said lifting the tiny girl into her arms and carrying her back into their bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed she rested her hand gently on the girl's forehead and frowned at the warmth she found. "Sit up," she murmured helping the girl up.

Reaching down she pulled off the girls sleep top and pushed her back into the bed before pulling a sheet over her. "Sometimes I wish my Dads didn't suck so much," Rachel mumbled and fell asleep instantly.

"Me too," Santana said kissing her on the head and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her softly.

She knew that no matter how much Rachel said she was okay with her family, it had seriously messed up Rachel majorly. The reason the girl was so damn bossy and controlling was because for the last three years the girl had literally had everything her own way. Not in the 'spoiled brat way', but in the 'I live in my own home' way.

The girl rarely talked about the living arrangements but after her father's made their weekly five minute phone calls the girl would lock her self in the bathroom for at least half an hour. After that she would come out red eyed with her biggest show smile firmly locked in place, and try desperately to act like it had never happened.

But later those nights when it was dark, Santana would be awoken by the feeling of warm tears on her neck and she would tighten her arms around the girl and let her cry while she ran her fingers softly through dark brown locks.

The only time she had managed to get anything out of her about it was when Dave had been sick with a summer cold once and Rachel's wall had come down for a second. Mumbling that when she was younger she was rarely sick but she kind of liked it when she was because her fathers doted on her. It almost broke Santana's heart.

Walking over to the phone she mentally debated her next course of action. She knew that she needed to call her dad and Rachel's dads so they could call the school for them and explain their absences, but she wasn't looking forwards to either call. Deciding to get the easier one out of the way she quickly scrolled through her contacts and punched her Father's work number, knowing he worked the morning shifts on Tuesdays.

After a few rings a feminine voice answered the phone and asked who Santana needed to be directed to. "Manuel Lopez please," she muttered setting down on the couch when the woman put her on hold.

Craning her head around she smiled weakly at Dave who was walking down the stairs running a hand tiredly through his hair. "Hey Buddy, MinPin is sick so we're gonna stay in today."

"She okay?" Dave asked looking at their closed door.

"Yah just that twenty-four hour shit."

"You know what people are gonna say right?' Dave asked warily.

The sound of Rachel retching in the bathroom again cut Santana off and she shrugged her shoulders, "Don't care."

"Okay. I'll get you two's work. You want me to tell Coach ya'll aren't going to be at practice?"

"Please," Santana said shooting the boy a thankful look as he headed out the door. She was about to give up and call Rachel's dads when her fathers smooth voice finally carried across the phone.

"Hey Mija what's up I'm really busy right now."

"Hey dad," Santana said, dropping her voice a bit. "I'm not feeling good. Could you call the school and excuse me?"

"Are you okay?" Her father asked light concern in his voice.

"Yah I'm okay Dad. Just that twenty-four thing going around right now."

"I'm working a double today but I can come home around lunch and check on you if you want me to," he said causing Santana to smile at the concern in his voice.

"No, no Dad that's okay. I'm just going to curl up and sleep."

"Alright sweetheart. I should be home around three a.m. if you want me to check on you."

Santana's mind raced for an excuse to keep her father out of her room and she smiled lightly when she landed on a plausible enough one. "Don't worry about it Dad. If I'm still not feeling better by tonight I'm gonna go over and stay with Brittany."

"Okay mija, just take it easy and I'll call the school for you."

"Thank you Dad," Santana said smiling at the rare show of attention.

"No problem. Love you Santana," he said happily.

"Love you too Daddy," Santana said hanging up the phone and allowing herself a moment to bask in affection.

The sound of Rachel moving back into the bathroom once again brought Santana out of her contentment and she shook her head clear as she scrolled through her contacts for Rachel's fathers, aptly listed under Useless S.O.B.s. Punching the call button she took a deep breath. She had never before had to talk to the Berrys and she was not looking forwards to doing it now.

"Hello?" A deep gruff voice answered confusedly.

"Mr. Berry?" Santana asked her voice cold.

"One of em speaking. Who is this?"

"It's Santana."

"Santana who?" The man asked cautiously.

"Ay dios mio," Santana muttered. "Santana as in your daughter's girlfriend," she snapped.

"Oh…sorry Santana. Why are you calling so early? Is Rachel okay?" He asked quickly, worry creeping into his voice.

"She's fine," Santana growled, adding a silent, _no thanks to you_ in her head.

"Oh…why are you calling?" He asked bluntly.

"She's got the twenty-four hour bug going around, one of you needs to call the school and excuse her absence."

"Oh…okay. Does she need anything?"

"Nothing that you can really do in Chicago," she snapped rubbing her temples.

Rachel's father went silent but she could hear him breather for a second before her tried to speak but stopped before he could finish a word. "She doesn't need anything. Just call the school and excuse her," Santana huffed.

"I can do that," her father said awkwardly causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Good bye," she snapped going to end the call.

"Wait Santana!" Rachel's father yelled out.

"What?" Santana growled out.

"When she's not feeling good she likes sprite," he said quickly, guilt obvious on his voice.

Santana was silent for a minute as she mulled over what he had just said, trying to think of something to snap back at him. Letting out a breath she came up blank. "Thanks," she muttered.

"Yah…" he replied, obviously at a loss for words.

"Look," Santana ground out closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands. "I don't know you guys, and honestly I don't like you. But Rachel loves you for some reason, so I'm going to level with you and you're going to listen, capiche?"

"Okay," he said softly.

"On October 20th we have our Glee Sectionals and our Swim Team Sections are on October 25th. I don't care if you two split it up between you or just choose one to both come to, but you need to fucking come to one of them do you understand?" She demanded angrily.

"I'll…we'll see what we can do," he offered weakly.

"No damnit, no seeing what you can do. You're coming even if I have to drive to Chicago and drag you to one or both of them. Rachel doesn't ask for a lot. In fact from you two she doesn't ask for anything. But what she asks for and what she deserves are two separate things. Got it?"

"I'll talk to Aaron. We'll figure it out," the man said confidently.

"You better," Santana said darkly as she closed her phone angrily.

She sat for a second before she got off the couch and grabbed a sprite out of the fridge, thankful that Dave drank so much of it. Going back into their bedroom her heart ached at the sight of Rachel curled up on the bed around Santana's pillow, her face red from retching into the toilet.

"Hey Babe," she said sitting behind her on the bed and rubbing her shoulders.

"Hmm," Rachel barely managed to say.

"Sit up and drink this sprite okay. You need to get something in your stomach."

Rachel looked at her for a second before focusing on the drink and giving it a small frail smile. "K," she said sitting up with Santana's help and leaning against the girl limply.

After Rachel had managed to take a few sips of the drink Santana pressed her back down onto the bed and ran around the other side of it. Gathering the girl into her arms and pressing soft kisses to her forehead Santana whispered a soft 'I love you' before she surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to thank everyone who has complimented me on Dave. I really love his character in the show because he is actually pretty much me in high school. I feel for him.  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34: The Empire Strikes Back Pt2

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 33: The Empire Strikes Back Pt. 2<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>Fourth thing is fourth. Literary Easter Egg from Chapter 32 was Dolores Claiborne by Stephen King. It is an amazing thriller and I suggest you all go out and read it pronto.  
>Fifth is fifth. You'll noticed I deleted the Author's Notes simply because I'm too anal to have chapters out of order and it would bug me forever to have Chapter 34 in the Chapter 36 slot.<br>Sixth is Sixth. Thanks for all your opinions and reviews but it will still be a long while off before I make the jump (if I even do it) so no worries for those of you planning to jump ship when I do. I'm not going to lie. I will be disappointed if you do, but in the end this is my story and it will go the direction I want it to or my writing will suffer completely. I'm actually quite sad that so many people have such little faith in me to think that I would do this lightly and just throw the girls together and let what I have built suffer. I was under the impression that I have done good so far and kept them in character well. Any change I do make will keep with that, even if it loses me reviews and readers, because this is my little safe place to undwind in at the end of the day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Afternoon<br>3:39 p.m.  
>Choir Room<br>**

"Where is Quinn and Finn?" Mr. Shuester asked frowning as he sat his papers down on the piano.

"Don't know. Don't care," Santana said lifting her head up from where her chin had been resting on Rachel's shoulder.

"Look I know that you guys are going through some personal issues, but in here at least we need to be a team," Mr. Schue said exasperated.

"Fine then, don't know," Santana edited and tightened her arms around Rachel who was sitting in the Latina's lap, still weak from being sick the day before.

"Does anyone else have any ideal where they are?" Mr. Schue asked looking at the other students who looked back at the teacher with varying degrees of Santana's sentiment.

"Right," Mr. Schue began rubbing his temple. "We'll give them another ten minutes and then we'll start. Everyone okay with that?"

Unsurprisingly everyone looked at Rachel who abhorred lateness and was undoubtedly eager to begin discussing Sectionals. She just frowned weakly and shrugged her shoulders though, melting back into Santana's body. "You shouldn't have come today," Santana whispered kissing the girl's cheek softly.

"I had to San. I'm not sick anymore and I can't miss two days of school," Rachel sighed.

"You might not be sick but look at you Baby. You're exhausted."

"It was a long day," Rachel murmured closing her eyes.

Santana had to admit the day had been pretty damn long. A battle of wills had picked up between Quinn and the girls and had carried on all day with tense silences in the hallways and inexplicable glares being shot their way by the blonde. The hardest moment of the day had been when Rachel had stopped Quinn from slushying a random Freshman who had accidentally bumped into the already irritable Cheerio. Quinn and Rachel had stood locked in a staring contest for a minute before the blonde had turned on her heels and tossed the Slushy angrily in the trash.

"I'll give you that but you're relaxing when we get home today," Santana acquiesced, kissing the girl's temple.

"Mmm it's my turn to cook and clean up tonight though," Rachel said tiredly.

"I gots it Babe," Santana said giving the girl another squeeze.

Rachel was a second from nodding off when the door burst open and Quinn and Finn swept into the room. "Sorry we're late Mr. Schue," Quinn said quickly. "I was helping Finn with his math and time just got away from us." Santana frowned at the explanation as she noticed Quinn crossing her arms uncomfortably, after being under the blond for so long Santana knew that this was one of the girl's tells when she was lying and it put her on edge.

"Its okay guys," Schue said quickly. "Just please don't let it happen again."

"We're real sorry Mr. Schue," Finn said in his very best kicked puppy voice.

"It's okay, you two go ahead and grab some seats," he said motioning to the room.

Finn quickly dropped into a seat on the top row and Quinn slipped into the open seat directly behind Santana and Rachel, instantly putting the Latina on alert as she glanced around at the other open seats in the room.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said sounding apologetic at having to interrupt the girls obviously needed rest. "Do you think you can get off of Santana's lap so we can start?" A sigh from Rachel coupled with a low growl from Santana made the man hold up his hands placidly and back away from them, shooting them an understanding look and earning a scoff from Finn which garnered a middle finger from Santana.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue started pulling forwards the big wheeled dry erase board and flipping it over. "I went back over our previous selections and found every Mash-up we have ever done in Glee, only leaving out the Journey Mash-up because while I think reusing material we are comfortable with is fine, it probably wouldn't go over well if we reused a competition piece. Agreed?" He asked looking around the classroom for signs of argument only to be met with nods of understanding.

"So let's toss some ideals around what we would like to do. Then later on I figured we could do some voting for everyone's favorite group number and duet. Sound cool to everyone?"

After the group nodded they began putting in their own two cents about all of the Mash-ups they had performed to date. Which ones were good, which ones needed work, and which ones just wouldn't work at all. It was decided quickly that the Mash-ups done during the Girls Vs. Boys competitions probably wouldn't work without seriously reworking them to integrate the other sex into them. Eventually the group number had been narrowed down to Hair/Crazy In Love, Singing In The Rain/Umbrella, Thriller/Heads Will Roll, and I Love New York/New York, New York. Quickly the hairography number and the New York number were tossed out the window, one having been done in front of Jane Adams already and the other just not being what they wanted to compete with, and a debate between Singing and Thriller.

Both numbers were exceptional, but both numbers, to be done right, took a lot of theatricality to pull off correctly. In the end it came down to Singing because it was decided that the costume change for Thriller would be too difficult to pull off between the second duet and it. After a few minutes of debate, that mostly involved Santana yelling in Spanish angrily that Finn was not doing the main part with her Rachel, it was decided that Santana would take Ms. Holiday's part, Puck would take Mr. Schue's part, and Brittany and Mike would rework the choreography slightly to accommodate for the different number of dancers in it.

The duet turned into a bigger argument as those who had not picked for solos in the group number, but had already performed Mash-ups in duets began vying for theirs to be picked. Rachel had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during the whole debate, weakly throwing in her two cents every now and then, but not really fighting about anything.

"Are you okay Babe," Santana whispered into her ear after Rachel had told Kurt and Mercedes if they wanted to do Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy she was fine with it, effectively giving up her part of that duet.

"Yah I'm fine, just really tired," Rachel murmured sleepily.

"You must be. You just gave up a chance at a duet."

"Haha," Rachel chuckled half-heartedly. "I'm just really exhausted, and I feel that song would better showcase Kurt and Mercedes."

"So Rachel, Quinn is that okay with you two despite everything going on in your personal lives?" Mr. Schue asked bringing the two brunettes attention to the front of the room.

"What?" Quinn asked behind them, clearly snapping out of her own little world as well.

"The Mashup, I think it would be amazing if the two of you performed your I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Mashup," Mr. Schue said uneasily as the class quieted down instantly.

"Oh hell no," Santana started but was stopped by Rachel leaning back on her shoulder lightly.

"Why do you think that would be a good ideal at all?" Quinn asked the teacher incredulously looking at the two brunettes in front of her.

"Because it was without a doubt the most passionate Mash-up duet that we've ever done in Glee," Mr. Schue said, earning a few apologetic nods from the rest of the class.

"No joke I got chills," Puck muttered.

"Mr. Schue I'm not sure Quinn and I working together would a very good idea," Rachel said sighing.

"I know that you two don't see eye to eye but I honestly think it is our best shot at winning. You can really hear the meaning in your voices and if I'm not mistaken it seems to work better when you two aren't getting along anyways," Mr. Schue said blanching at the glare Santana was sending him over Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel chewed on her lip and looked and Santana questionably. "I don't have a problem with it," Quinn muttered from behind them.

"Of coarse you don't Fabray," Santana snapped out, turning around at the girl and glaring.

"This has nothing to do with that," Quinn ground out. "It was a good duet and I want a solo at Sectionals and this is the best way to get it."

"Whatever Quinn," Santana said angrily turning back to the front of the room.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked quietly.

"Just give me a second," Rachel said turning to her side to look at Santana. "Are you okay with this?" Rachel whispered into the girl's ear. "If you're not I won't do it."

"Do you want to do it?" Santana asked quietly.

"I want a solo at Sectionals, but I don't have the strength right now to argue for a part in the new Mashup Duet. I'd rather it not be with Quinn but Mr. Schue is right. It was a great number. We could easily win with it," Rachel said quietly.

"Okay," Santana sighed resting her head against Rachel's.

"I don't have a problem performing with Quinn," Rachel said quietly.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said clapping his hands. "That just leaves the new Mash-up Duet. Over the next week I want you guys without already major pieces to couple off and find your own Mash-ups. Try to keep with Unpretty and Singing the best that you can so nothing too upbeat or fast okay?"

"So anything we want though besides that?" Mercedes asked excitedly eyeing Tina who was nodding knowingly in her direction.

"Anything," Mr. Schue confirmed as he grabbed his papers off the piano. "Alright guys ya'll get out of here, I'll see you Wednesday for your regular assignments. Remember ya'll need to bring a song with the word Me or the words I Am in the title." He said reminding them of the week's lesson plan, which was very vague to say the least.

Rachel stood up gingerly and Santana pulled the exhausted girl into her side, the pair exiting the room quickly with Dave in tow. "Come on Babe, lets get you home," Santana said kissing her head as the three walked towards their lockers.

They were changing out their books when Rachel let out a groan, "I left my purse in the Choir Room."

"I though you had it in your bag," Santana asked looking at the pack in the girls hands.

"I thought I did too, I must have taken it out," she explained grumpily.

"No biggie we'll stop by and grab it," Santana said pulling Rachel's backpack onto her shoulders.

The three were walking down the hall together when they heard Principal Figgins monotone voice ring out behind them. "Ms. Lopez, Mr. Karovsky. My office now," he said making the teens turn around.

"Can't whatever it is wait?" Santana growled out, motioning to the tired girl between them.

"Now Ms. Lopez," he said and disappeared back into his office.

"What did you two do," Rachel teased weakly.

"Beats the shit out of me," Santana said shrugging and looking to Dave for an answer.

"We didn't do anything today," Dave said shaking his head.

"Well you two go and figure it out and I'll head over to the choir room," Rachel sighed pulling away from Santana's side.

"You sure about going alone?" Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows. "You could probably just wait outside the office or something."

"It's fine," Rachel said smiling a bit. "Everyone is gone now anyways."

"Fine but wait for us in the choir room," Santana said kissing the girl on the forehead before turning and leading the way into the principal's office.

Rachel sighed and ambled down the deserted hallway yawning. She really didn't feel that sick any more, she was just so very tired from being sick. The diva was rarely sick but when she was it took a lot out of her tiny body.

Pushing open the choir room door she made a beeline for the purse sitting on the chair Rachel and Santana had been in. "Hey Rach," Finn said, surprising the tiny girl and causing her to jump about a foot in the air, only to come down into Quinn's arms.

"Jesus Berry chill out it's just us," Quinn snapped steadying the girl in place before backing away.

"Sorry you frightened me," Rachel said quickly snatching up her purse and heading for the door.

"Rachel wait!" Finn called out and quickly cut her off.

"Finn I am tired, will you please get out of the way so I can go home and go to sleep," Rachel asked, anger shading her voice.

"No we need to talk," Finn said, his face turning red.

"No we do not need to talk," Rachel snapped out turning around and heading for the door on the other side of the room only to be cut off by Quinn.

"No we need to talk Rachel," she said motioning between Finn and herself. "You can just sit down and listen," Quinn she snapped out crossing her arms and widening her stance.

"Let me past," Rachel ground out.

"Not until you listen," Finn yelled angrily from behind her, earning a glare from the diva and Quinn.

Huffing at the boy Quinn turned her attention back to the angry diva, "I'm…we're not going to let this go on anymore."

"Quinn you have absolutely no say in the going's on of my personal life," Rachel said rubbing her temples. "Look," she said lowering her voice for the blonde's benefit. "I know this might be hard for you…considering your obviously mixed feelings for me, but this has gone on long enough."

Quinn shot Finn a look to make sure that he hadn't heard Rachel before glaring at the brunette. "This has nothing to do with that damnit."

"Then what does it have to do with Quinn!" Rachel yelled out stomping her foot.

"This is me…us looking out for you damnit!" Quinn yelled back angrily.

"Oh my god," Rachel groaned. "When are you going to get it through your heads that Santana isn't with me just to hurt Finn?"

"God Rachel! You're so damn frustrating!" Quinn yelled out angrily, slamming her face into her palms.

"Rachel yes she is!" Finn yelled, bringing the girl's attention back to him. "Why else would she do this? Santana is just using you and your stupid enough to let her!" He roared angrily.

"Don't call her stupid!" Quinn yelled out.

"Will both of you just shut up!" Rachel cried out angrily trying to push past Finn.

"No Rachel! God when are you going to get it! Santana is a user! The second she gets what she wants she is going to fucking break you!" Quinn screamed out, her face red with passion.

"Quinn can you even hear yourself?" Rachel yelled incredulously. "If she was just trying to hurt Finn she would have already stopped this last week. Why would she carry it on?"

"Because she is a bitch!" Finn bellowed out angrily.

"Do not call her that!" Rachel yelled, glaring up at the tall jock.

"God don't you get it?" Quinn yelled pulling on Rachel's arm till she spun around. "She is only staying with you as long as it takes to get your cherry because she saw how upset I was and Santana just loves to take things from me" Quinn bit out getting into the girls face.

Looking deep into the girl's hazel eyes Rachel took a deep breathe. "If Santana was only staying with me to get my virginity we would have broken up the night before school started."

Quinn stumbled backwards as if she had been slapped, large tears welling up in her eyes which were racing with more emotions than Rachel had ever seen in the girl's eyes. The blonde tried to say something before she let out an anguished cry and fled from the room, blindly knocking over chairs as she went and slamming the door behind her.

Rachel sighed and rested her face in her hands as she willed her breathing to return to normal. "Fuck," she whispered tiredly.

"What the fuck?" Finn hissed out from behind her, causing the girl to turn around in shock, obviously having forgotten the boy was in the room.

"Finn I…" Rachel stopped by felt the air leave her lungs at the furious look in the boy's eyes. Not even when she had broken up with him last time had the boy ever looked this angry and Rachel felt a chill run up her spine as she looked towards the door.

"You…you slept with that slut? After everything she fucking did to us?" He ground out severely.

"Finn please," Rachel said wanting to calm the boy down, only to be interrupted by him screaming in her face.

"It was supposed to be me damnit!" The boy yelled, spittle flying onto Rachel's face. "You were supposed to lose it to me! It was mine!" He yelled, the vein on the side of his neck popping out.

"Finn please calm down," Rachel said, eyes big as she backed away from him.

"NO!" He screamed kicking one of the toppled over chairs across the room.

"Finn please!"

"Why!" He shrieked, big fat tears rolling down his scarlet face. "Why did you fuck that slut!"

"Because I love her!" Rachel yelled back angrily.

"No!" Finn yelled out furiously as he acted out of blind rage and shoved the girl hard. Rachel felt herself falling backwards and saw stars when the back of her head connected with the large door Quinn had slammed shut behind her. Finn was blind to anything as he stepped forwards and began repeatedly punching the door beside her head while he pressed another giant hand to Rachel's shoulder to hold her in place. Rachel knew that he was screaming but the words were illegible to her as she became to get dizzy. She felt something warm and wet trickling down her back and tried to focus her eyes on the wall clock, before her vision blackened and her body went limp, held up against the door by Finn's hand and his rage. She barely managed to whisper Santana's name before the pounding from her head became too much and she succumbed to darkness completely.


	35. Chapter 35: The Empire Strikes Back Pt3

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 35: The Empire Strikes Back Pt. 3<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Afternoon<br>4:14 P.M.  
>Principal's Office<strong>

"Mr. Karovsky. Ms. Lopez do either of you have anything to say to me?" Figgins said leaning back into his chair.

"Yah I do, what the…" Santana started angrily but stopped when Dave clamped a huge hand over her mouth.

"What she wanted to say is; why are we here?" Dave asked shooting the Latina a look that said 'chill out so we can go home'.

"I think you both know why you are here Mr. Karovsky and I simply can't stand for it anymore. After the last lawsuit it has been decided the school must take a stronger stand against bullying," he said, mumbling something about having to sell off coffee pots and desks.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked incredulously. "Dave and I have stopped the bullying. Anything being done is being done by the Cheerios."

"Ms. Lopez please do not lie," the principal hummed out robotically.

"I'm not lying! Who told you we were doing anything?" Santana yelled jumping up from her seat.

"Ms. Lopez please sit down."

"No! Who told you what?" Santana snapped irritably.

"Did you two or did the two of you not throw Azimio Adams into a trashcan just thirty minutes ago," the principal said smugly leaning back in his chair.

"Um not…" Santana droned out rolling her eyes.

"We totally didn't!" Dave yelled standing up as well.

"Mr. Adams begs to differ," he hummed out look at them expectantly.

"And he's just lying cause he got himself kicked off the football team last week," Dave said quickly.

"Yah besides we went straight to Glee after the last bell," Santana snapped. "You can ask like everyone there."

At this the principal let out an exasperated sigh, obviously disappointed that he had actually did his job for once but had nothing to show for it. "I will ask them tomorrow morning, until then the two of you are free to go," he droned out waving towards the door.

"Fuck Azimio," Santana muttered as they made their way down the hallway and stopped at the sight of Brittany staring intently at her locker. Santana just walked over to it without skipping a beat and twirled in the girl's combination, earning a huge smile from the blonde.

"Britt how many times do I have to tell you it's 1, 2, and 3?" Santana said smiling fondly as the girl pulled out a binder.

"Um…until I remember it?" Brittany asked happily smirking at the Latina.

"You're lucky I love you," Santana laughed. "Why are you still here Britt?"

"Oh Artie's dad had to take him to a special doctor's appointment so I'm just walking home today," Brittany said smiling.

"We'll take you home," Dave said pulling the blondes books out of her arms.

"Thank you!" Brittany said smiling widely and wrapping herself around one of the boy's meaty arms. "I'm glad you're not always angry any more."

"Me too," Dave said smiling as the three made it down the hall.

They froze has one of the doors to the Choir Room slammed open and Quinn flew out of it, face a dark red, and large tears falling down her face. "What the fuck?" Santana asked causing the near hysterical Cheerio to look over at them.

The two stayed still for a second, eyes locked onto each others before Quinn stomped over to the girl. Quinn looked at Santana angrily, getting up into the girls personal space. Santana felt rare unease at all the feelings flying through the girl's eyes and she had to bit her cheek to keep herself from looking away at the raw emotions on display.

Quinn stared for another second before stepping back and slapping Santana across the face with every ounce of strength she had. Santana fell backwards from the shock and nearly hit the ground before a stunned Dave and Brittany caught her. Quinn stared down at the Latina before turning around and running away down the hall, her footfalls echoing loudly through the deserted school.

Recovering from the shock Santana straightened herself up and was about to give chase to the blonde to either ask her 'What the fuck', or beat the shit out of her, but loud slams coming from the choir room grabbed her attention.

"What the hell?" Dave asked as he heard the booming voice of Finn.

"Rachel," Santana said, her blood going cold. Tearing towards the door she tried to push it open to no avail. Something was being held heavily against it and the pounding noise was coming almost eye level through it.

Ripping herself away from the door she threw herself around the corner of the hallway, heading for the door that stood on the other side of the room. Throwing it open the Latina saw red at the sight of Finn Hudson holding up Rachel's tiny body against the door while he punched it repeated right next to her head, spewing venomous words as he screamed in the passed out Diva's face.

Letting out a feral cry Santana flew across the room, knocking the boy to the ground as Brittany, hot on her heels gathered Rachel's slumped figure into her arms before she hit the ground. Santana began clawing and pounding at every piece of skin she could find on the boy and all she saw was red. Finn got the upper hand on her for just a second, managing to throw her off and instantly headed back towards Rachel. Before he could take two steps Dave's body slammed against the boy like a train and pinned him against the wall, screaming in his face to stop moving.

Santana recovered from her own fall and flew back to her feet ready to tear Finn apart with her bare hands, only to be stopped by Brittany calling her name and holding up and hand covered in blood. Forgetting the struggling Jock instantly, the Latina swooped down to her girlfriend's side and pulled her against her body.

"Get the fuck off of me you faggot!" Finn cried out in Dave's arms as he tried to press away from the boy.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Came Beiste's booming voice as she ran into the room.

"This faggot won't let go of me!" Finn yelled.

"He's gone fucking crazy Coach," Dave yelled pushing the boy back up against the wall.

"Hudson! Stop struggling right now!" Beiste yelled running over to the two boys before noticing the girls huddled on the floor.

Santana was oblivious to the entire situation as she cradles Rachel in her arms, whispering into the girl's ear. "Come on baby you need to open those beautiful eyes of yours."

"What happened to her?" Beiste asked looking down at Rachel and back to the boys.

"We came in and Finn had Rachel pinned against the door and was hitting it real hard," Brittany said standing up and sending a rare glare at the boy.

"Did you hit her?" Beiste yelled surging towards Finn.

"Oh god," Finn choked out as the reality of the situation began to pervade his senses.

"This isn't the first time either!" Dave yelled angrily turning on the boy. "He pushed her against a wall a few months ago!"

"I…I don't know what happened," Finn stuttered sinking to the ground.

"Lopez! Is she okay?" Beiste barked down.

"Come on baby," Santana continued obliviously. "Just open one eye for me. I love you so much." Finally Rachel opened her eyes for a second as she barely managed to mouth the words 'love you too', before passing back out.

"San," Brittany said kneeling down and putting a hand on Santana's shoulder. "We need to take her to the hospital now," the blonde said forcefully, breaking the Latina out of her stupor.

Quickly springing into action the Latina jumped up, pulling Rachel up into her arms, careful of her injured head. The tiny girl woke up again from be jostled around and groaned lightly. "It hurts," she mumbled.

"I know it does baby, we're gonna go to the hospital," Santana said walking around the overturned desks. Brittany and Dave followed behind closely, leaving Beiste to deal with a Finn.

"No hospital," Rachel replied weakly.

"Yes hospital Babe, you're bleeding."

"Dads," Rachel managed to mumble before digging her face into Santana's neck.

"We'll figure it out after you're okay," Santana said as the teens made it out to Dave's truck. Quickly she transferred Rachel to Brittany's capable arms before she hopped into the backseat and pulled Rachel up into her arms. Dave and Brittany jumped in and the giant truck roared out of the school parking lot, Santana shooting one last glare at the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Evening<br>7:30p.m.  
>Lima Memorial<strong>

"Can we please just take her home?" Santana growled angrily at the young doctor staring down at Rachel's chart.

"Please," Rachel added from her hospital bed exhaustively, crossing her arms and huffing. "My fathers are out of town and will not be here for possibly hours, you have said I am fine to leave so I want to go home."

"I'm sorry Ms. Berry," the Dr. said in a bored tone. "I don't know what kind of arrangement you had with your last doctor, but I'm not signing you out until a parent of guardian comes."

"Didn't you hear her? That could take hours!" Santana yelled resting her finger son her temples. She supposed she should be happy. After running into the hospital, Rachel had quickly been pulled into the E.R. Less than a half hour later the rather annoying Dr. in front of them had come out and told the three terrified teens that Rachel was just suffering from a mild concussion and she could go home as soon as a parent arrived.

And that is where they had gotten stuck. Dave, Santana, Rachel, and even Brittany had been calling Rachel's fathers every few minutes but they had yet to pick up their phones and Santana was getting more and more irritable.

She was exhausted, her cheek hurt like hell from Quinn slapping her, and she had accidentally broken one of her knuckles when she began pounding on Finn's face. Rachel was completely exhausted but she couldn't sleep because of the concussion. All either one of them wanted to do was curl up on the couch together and watch a movie at this point. It was so bad that Rachel had started full-on crying when the Doctor said she would have to stay there until a parent or guardian showed up.

Santana had gone to comfort the girl but had instead lunged at the Dr. when he had unprofessionally chastised the Diva for crying. Dave had just managed to catch her around the midsection and had refused to put her down until the Dr. apologized and the Latina had calmed down.

"Just keep trying to reach them," he droned on, pulling out his phone and walking out of the room.

"Baby I just wanna go home," Rachel whimpered, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Oh god baby," Santana said pulling the tiny girl into her arms. "Don't worry we will soon. Rachel what happened in there?" She whispered into the girl's ear.

"They…they cornered me," Rachel cried into the Latina's shoulder.

"They?" The Latina asked quickly.

"Q-Q-Quinn and Finn," Rachel managed to stutter out.

"Quinn was their!" The Latina snapped angrily, "and that bitch let him slam you against a wall?"

"N-n-no she was g-gone by then," Rachel cried harder at the mention of Finn's actions.

"Okay, okay baby calm down," Santana said trying to hold her temper when she realized the girl was dangerously close to hyperventilating.

"I just wanna go home," she cried out, her voice drenched with frustrated anguish.

"We will soon I promise," Santana said looking at the exit and Dave and Brittany who were huddled in the corner slamming their redial buttons angrily.

And as if their Gay Guardian Angel had been waiting for the perfect unveil, Santana let out a deep sigh of relief when she heard a familiar voice coming from behind the hospital door. "I don't care about protocol you little worm! Get out of my way and let me see my daughter now or I'm going to shove a stiletto so face up your ass you're going to be shining it with your teeth! I have connections that have connections with the ACLU!" Shelby Corcoran screamed out as she forcefully slammed her way through the door, a frantic nurse attached to one ankle and Dr. Failure hot on her very pointy heels.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but you're not on the list of contacts," the nurse begged from below as Shelby dragged her over to the bedside.

"Can it Nurse Barbie!" Shelby yelled down shaking her foot before putting a hand on Rachel's bandaged head. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically looking into the girl's identical chocolate eyes.

"I'm okay Shelby," Rachel sniffled. "I just want to go home."

"Okay we'll get you out of here," Shelby said nodding.

"Excuse me you know this woman?" The Dr. asked looking at Rachel and the crazy lady incredulously.

"No shit Sherlock," Santana ground out over his shoulder causing him to shiver in fear at the sound of her voice. "Discharge papers! Now!" Santana barked loudly, sending the Dr. and the nurse scrambling out of the room.

"I knew I liked you," Shelby said smirking at Santana before looking back at Rachel.

"Not that I'm not thankful to see you Shelby, but what are you doing here?" Rachel asked softly.

"Coach Beiste called me and told me some boy pushed you into a wall. Is that true?" Shelby asked looking down at Rachel and then Santana for confirmation.

"Sadly yes, Finn lost his temper and pushed me," Rachel said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"When I see that little punk I'm going to kill him," Shelby snapped rubbing her temples.

"Get in line," Dave joked, easing some of the tension in the room.

Taking a deep breath Shelby introduced herself to Dave and Brittany, shooting Santana a questioning look when Brittany said she couldn't tell the woman anything because they actually wanted to win Nationals this year. Santana just rolled her eyes and looked at the bubbly blonde. "It's okay Brittany. Ms. Corcoran isn't competition anymore," Santana said chuckling.

"Oh…okay I'm Brittany!" Brittany said pulling the woman in for a hug, a whispered "if you hurt Rach I'll hurt you", going unnoticed by the rest of them.

Shelby just nodded at the blonde and stood up straight before clearing her throat and looking nervously at the bubbly blonde. _Must watch that one, _she thought to herself returning to Rachel's bedside. "Honey where are you fathers?" Shelby asked looking around the room. "Are they going to be here soon?"

Santana held her breath and for a second let herself imagine a world where Rachel told Shelby about the living situation and possible gained an actual loving useful parent. The thought was dashed though when Rachel quickly murmured that they were away on work for a few days.

"They just left you alone?" Shelby asked cautiously raising an eyebrow.

"Not alone, Dave lives with me because his parents kicked him out so I'm perfectly safe," Rachel said smiling up at the woman.

Santana knew that the woman wasn't buying it, but she let it go nodding okay as Nurse Barbie came in to take Shelby to fill out paperwork. As the Latina went to sit down her phone vibrated and she pulled it out, scoffing as The Worst Parents Ever showed up on her screen.

"Hello," she snapped into the phone.

"Santana its Hiram," Rachel's Jewish father's voice rang out frantically. "I just checked my phone and had fifty-one missed calls. What is going on?"

"What's going on is you two being absolutely fucking useless," Santana snapped walking quickly out of the room and Rachel's earshot.

"I'm sorry! We were in a movie. What happened?" He said defensively.

"What happened is your daughter got pushed into a wall by Finn Fucking Hudson and got a concussion. We have spent the last two hours fighting with a dumbass Dr. trying to get him to discharge her because all she wants to do is go home, but he wouldn't without a parent and it would be nice if she had some of those," Santana ranted, her anger from the last couple of hours focusing on the man on the other end of her phone.

"Oh god we'll get there as soon as we can but it might take three or four hours," Hiram said quickly, his voice drenched with guilt.

"Don't fucking bother Hiram," Santana said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Shelby came and is signing her out right now."

"Shelby…Shelby who?" Hiram asked, causing Santana's head to snap up.

"Rachel's mom Shelby," she snapped.

"But…how?" Hiram asked, his voice beginning to get nervous. "Does she know about…"

"About how much you two fail at life? No she doesn't! Rachel didn't tell her," Santana growled.

"Oh thank god," he said quickly releasing a relieved breath.

"You are fucking ridiculous. I just told you your daughter has a concussion and all you can think about is covering your asses."

"I know," he said sadly. "You think we don't know Santana because we do."

"Well fucking do something about it then," Santana ground out.

"When did Rachel and Shelby get in touch?" Hiram asked changing the subject.

"The year before last," Santana sighed.

"That's…good," Hiram said unsure of the situation. "But she doesn't know about us right?"

"No you're fucked up secret is safe," Santana snapped as she saw Shelby marching back down the hall towards Rachel's room. "Have you figured out which Sectional ya'll are coming to?"

"We're going to come to the Glee Sectionals," Hiram said smugly.

"Oh don't sound so fucking proud of yourself," Santana growled rolling her eyes. "Just make sure you fucking show up."

"We will," Hiram said shakily. "Santana about Rachel's head. Do we need to come down there?"

Santana said and laid her head on the cool wall. "Do you need to? Yes. Should you? Yes. Will you? No."

"Tell her we said we love her and we'll call her tomorrow," Hiram said dejectedly.

"Whatever Hiram. Look there is one thing you can do," Santana snapped getting an ideal as she heard Shelby's strong voice. Call the hospital and the school and list Shelby in Rachel's emergency contacts so we don't have to do this shit again if something happens."

"I can do that," Hiram said quickly, obviously glad to be of some help.

"Well get fucking on it," Santana said slamming the phone closed and schooling her features as she walked back into the hospital room where Rachel was currently fighting the wheel chair.

"Really I'm not an invalid, I'm just exhausted," she said indignantly weakly crossing her arms.

"Come on Babe," Santana said sitting down in the wheelchair and pulling Rachel into her lap.

"Ma'am you really can't-" the nurse started only to be cut of with a weak but still impressive growl from Rachel who was laying her forehead on Santana's shoulder.

"Do I need to come home with you kids?" Shelby asked following them out to Dave's truck.

"No it's okay Shelby, I'm just going to go to lie on the couch and watch Funny Girl," Rachel yawned out.

"That's my girl," Shelby said leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Rachel's forehead, causing both women to instantly tear up a bit. "I'll call you tomorrow," Shelby said wiping away a tear.

"Okay," Rachel sniffled, smiling widely up at the woman.

"Take care of her," Shelby said pointedly to Santana.

"Totes got this," Santana said saluting the woman as Shelby walked over to her Escalade and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Night<br>8:45p.m.  
>Pezberryovsky Household<br>**

After dropping off Brittany the trio made it back to the house and had just gotten Rachel settled on the couch when Coach Beiste called, asking Dave to come to the school and relay everything to Principal Figgins.

After he ducked out the girls had been lying on the couch for ten minutes with Rachel's head on Santana's lap and Santana's fingers softly running through Rachel's hair, careful of the large white bandage wrapped around her head. Feeling her phone vibrated Santana pulled it out of her pocket and frowned as her own father's face showed up in her caller i.d.

Reaching the remote she paused the movie and mouthed 'my father' down to Rachel as she accepted the call. "Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Santana where are you right now?" Her father asked his voice laced with obvious anger.

"I'm at a friend's," Santana said gingerly sliding out from underneath Rachel and standing up.

"You need to come home right now," he snapped furiously.

"Dad what's wrong?" She asked fearfully.

"Just get home now," he yelled, ending the call.

"Baby?" Rachel asked trying to sit up.

"No, no," Santana said quickly, kneeling down next to the Divan and pushing her gently onto the couch.

"He sounded furious," Rachel said fearfully.

Santana looked at the girls face and felt the breath leave her body at the look of fear on her girlfriend's features. '_Shit of coarse she's afraid. She just got tossed around by a rag doll and my dad screaming at me over the phone has got to terrify her right now,' _she silently though to herself. "Hey its okay Babe, I'm sure it's no big deal. I'll just run over there real quick and be back before you know it," Santana said kissing her forehead.

"Ok," Rachel mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to leave Baby," Santana said kissing the girls tired eyes.

"It's okay," Rachel sighed pulling the Latina towards her for a soft kiss.

Santana's phone vibrated in her hand and she had to fight the instincts to widen her eyes at the text she saw on her screen.

**From Dad:  
>You had better be on you way home now Santana!<strong>

"Baby?" Rachel questioned looking up at the Latina.

"It's nothing," Santana said swiftly closing the phone before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. "Just stay here baby, don't get up, and don't go to sleep," she warned as she shot a text off to Brittany.

"Can you get me a sprite?" Rachel asked weakly, sending the Latina running to the fridge. Running back into the room she sat it on the floor and kissed the girl on the forehead again. "Hurry back, I think I deserve some cuddling," Rachel whispered lazily.

"You most definitely do. I'll be right back," Santana said kissing the girl on the forehead and heading out the door.

Less than two or three minutes later Rachel heard the door bell ringing and groaned unfolding herself from the couch and hobbling towards the door. "Did you forget something?" She asked weakly as she opened the door and choked on her words.

"Quinn…what are you doing here?"


	36. Chapter 36: The Empire Strikes Back Pt4

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 36: The Empire Strikes Back Pt. 4<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Night<br>9:00 p.m.  
>Pezberryovsky Household<strong>

"Why did you sleep with her Rachel," Quinn asked, her voice shaking.

"Because I'm in love with her Quinn," Rachel sighed putting her face in her hands.

"You can't do this," Quinn said, choking back a sob.

"Do what Quinn!" Rachel exploded angrily, her head pounding. "I have no clue what you're talking about anymore!"

"You deserve fucking better than this," Quinn yelled back, her hands clutched into tight fists.

"Better like you?" Rachel said severely, causing the blonde's head to snap up.

"No that's not what this is about," Quinn ground out.

"Then what the hell Quinn?"

"You just don't fucking get it Rachel!" Quinn bellowed out. "You deserve better than this town! God how many times do I have to tell you that before you understand it?"

"Understand what Quinn!" Rachel screamed back.

"First Finn now Santana! You just don't get it!"

"No Quinn you're absolutely right! I have no clue what you're screaming about on my doorstep!"

"How could you sleep with her Rach?" Quinn asked, her voice breaking with the raw emotion behind it.

"Because I love her Quinn," Rachel sighed. "And she loves me."

"All of this is just fucking gone," Quinn cried. "It's all been a fucking waste!" Quinn yelled getting angry again. "I could have…but I didn't!"

"Quinn please just calm down and explain yourself instead of yelling like an insane person!" Rachel ground out impatiently.

"Just…FUCK!" Quinn screamed slamming her hand into the door and sending Rachel scurrying back into the house, tears already welling up in her eyes at the loud noise. Seeing Rachel's reaction, Quinn eyes went big and she held up her hands. "I'm not going to hurt you Rachel," Quinn said cautiously inching towards the diva that had started hyperventilating out of fear.

"Oh shit calm down please," Quinn said flying at the girl and pulling her to the floor and sit. "Rachel come on breath," Quinn said frantically. The sound of Rachel's deep breaths had a calming affect on Quinn and she noticed the large bandage around Rachel's head for the first time. "Jesus Christ Rach, what happened to your head?"

Rachel looked up at the girl exhaustedly and sighed. "Finn became angry after you left."

Quinn's eyes turned a dark brown color instantly and her face turned to stone. "He hit you," she ground out, no semblance to a question in the statement.

"He pushed me," Rachel sniffled rubbing her temple. Next to her she could feel Quinn shaking and she put a hand on the blonde's arm to calm her.

"Has he ever done it before?" Quinn asked, snapping her eyes to Rachel's.

Rachel considered lying but knew from what Santana said that Dave had told Coach about the time before. Releasing a sigh she nodded her head lightly, "at the beginning of summer vacation…I found out you two had slept together…I broke up with him and he was angry."

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Quinn ground out, her eyes ablaze.

"No Quinn you're not going to do anything but explain to me what the hell is going on with you," Rachel demanded angrily.

"I…I can't," Quinn said, her voice shaking as she shifted emotions quickly.

"Yes you can," Rachel said. "Look it's obvious you have unresolved feelings for me but-"

"Damnit!" Quinn yelled hitting the floor angrily. "I told you this doesn't have anything to do with that."

"But you don't deny having feelings for me," Rachel asked, knowing that she had to know the answer.

Quinn's eyes face snapped up and she looked Rachel in the eyes intensely, "I love you."

Rachel felt the breath leave her body at the passion in Quinn's voice and she pulled away from her. "Quinn…I'm sorry…I'm in love with Santana," Rachel said, wincing when she saw the tears that had been threatening to spill out of Quinn's eyes finally break.

"Oh god it's all so fucked up," Quinn cried putting her face in her hands and wailing

Unsure of what to do Rachel put a hand on the blonde's shaking shoulders and pulled her into an awkward hug. The sat in silence for about five minutes with the blonde showing no signs of stopping and Rachel trying everything she knew to calm down the blonde.

The sound of a car door slamming loudly caught Rachel's attention and she looked to the door that Santana ran through. Stopping at seeing her girlfriend holding Quinn the Latina's mask of vehemence, "What the fuck is going on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Night<br>9:15 p.m.  
>Lopez House<strong>

Santana got nervously out of the car and stared at her childhood home. From the street she could see her father pacing back and forth in the kitchen as he smoked a cigarette, causing the Latina to instantly blanch. The last time her father had smoked Santana's mother had died, so she knew that is was serious.

Tightening up her shoulders she cautiously walked up the steps, fumbling with her keys to find the unfamiliar house key. Sliding it into the lock she was surprised when it didn't work. Frowning she giggled it, trying to turn it left and right. She jumped back when the door was yanked open and just barely managed to grab her key chain.

"Get in the house now," her father ground out, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"Shit," Santana let out with a worried breath and scampered after him.

"Dad…what's going on?" She asked cautiously.

"Tell me it's not true Mija," her father asked viscously, tears running down his cheek when he turned around to face his daughter.

"Tell you what is no true?" Santana shook out, her stomach knotting.

"Tell me that Quinn Fabray coming to my office and telling me that you're opening your legs to that little deviant faggot Berry girl is a lie," he roared. Santana felt like she had been slapped and at the same time felt herself explode with rage at her father's words. Choking in some air she looked at him in shock. "Talk!" He demanded angrily.

Tears pouring down her cheeks her body began to shake at the look of contempt on her father's face. Her father who even though he was distant had always loved her. Her father who had explained to a young Santana that her mom was now an angel in heaven. Her father who had been there for the first day of school and sent her off to prom with Dave. His face was a mask of hatred and Santana felt a surge of pain when she realized that it was directed at her.

"Is? It? True?" He ground out.

Santana was speechless; she didn't know what to do. Her mind raced, her psyche trying desperately to grab a hold of something. It settled. All she could see was Rachel behind her eyes, waiting at home for her. So afraid. Rachel who she loved.

Squaring her jaw she met her fathers eyes, "I love her." She managed to say without losing her voice.

"No!" Her father roared kicking the coffee table.

"Yes!" Santana yelled, gaining steam. "I love her Dad and there isn't anything you can do about it!"

"You are not gay!" He bellowed.

"No I'm a lesbian!" Santana screeched. "And if you love me you going to learn to deal," she demanded.

"Go pack your things…I can't even look at you," her father said shaking his head.

Santana felt fire coarse through her veins and she shrieked at him, "pack me things! Dad I haven't lived her for close to three fucking months!" She screamed.

Her father's head snapped up and he looked at her in shock, "what?" He managed to shake out.

"I moved out of her here three months ago Dad! You would know this if you were home ever!" Santana yelled, glad to finally get this off of her chest.

"Don't you turn this around on me!" Her father yelled recovering from his shock. "You already moved in with that little slut then good. Get out of my house now Santana."

"You're kicking me out?" Santana yelled angrily, punching the wall next to her and not even flinching when she felt her already broken finger snap again.

"You can keep your car and what is in your bank account. Tomorrow I will go down and release your trust fund to you," her father listed off his voice devoid of emotion.

"No you can't do this!" Santana yelled, tears falling down her cheeks as she realized this really was happening. Her Dad was kicking her out.

"I'll also leave you on the insurance because it's what you mom would have done," her father finished, ignoring her outburst.

"Mom wouldn't do this," Santana screamed slapping he father across the face.

"Leave," her father said stoically.

Santana stared at him for a second, trying to find any sliver of love that she had grown up with. Around her were pictures of her and her father growing up. A kind man with his arms wrapped lovingly around his daughter. She would never have that again. This was it. "Daddy please I love you," Santana said, her voice breaking as she looked back at her dad.

"I don't love you. I have no daughter. Now get out of my house," her father muttered, turning around and walking out of the living room.

Santana let out a wail and ran to her car, her eyes blinded with tears. Santana tore out of the parking spot, accidentally slamming into a mailbox. Not even noticing it she sped out of the gated community, very nearly running into the crossing bar. The only conscious thought on her mind was Rachel. That was all she could think about, getting home to her Rachel.

She gunned it down Rachel's street and slammed into her parking space, freezing as she jumped out of the car and saw Quinn's Honda Accord parked on the curb. "Quinn Fucking Fabray" she growled out. This was all Quinn's fault. She had just outed her to her fucking father without a second thought and now she was here to try and steal her Rachel away.

Santana's vision turned read and she tore into the house, stopping at the sight of her girlfriend cradling a crying Quinn Fabray in her arms. "What the fuck is going on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Night<br>9:30 p.m.  
>Pezberryovsky Household<strong>

"Baby what happened," Rachel said untangling herself from Quinn and standing up, holding her head in pain at the sudden movement, causing both Quinn and Santana to reach out to her in worry.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Santana screamed at the blonde. "You keep your fucking hands off of her you fucking whore!"

"Baby calm down," Rachel whimpered holding her head.

"No I fucking won't calm down!" Santana yelled charging at Quinn only to stop short as Rachel stepped in front of her. "Why the fuck were you hugging her!" Santana screamed glaring down at Quinn.

"She was upset," Rachel said wincing at the intensity of Santana's yell.

"I don't care if she if fucking upset!" Santana screamed blinded by rage. "Hey Fabray! You wanna here something that will really upset you? Yah I fucked Rachel six ways from Sunday! And it was amazing! She fucking cummed all over me when I call her mine!"

"Santana!" Rachel yelled scandalized.

"Fuck you Santana!" Quinn yelled out crying.

"No thanks I'm fucking her. And I'm going to be right here fucking her till the day we fucking die!" Santana yelled out.

"You don't deserve her," Quinn cried out weakly.

"And you fucking do you stupid whore? Rachel could never love you because you're just a bitch!" Santana screamed, causing Quinn's face to crumple back into tears and the blonde to run out of the house crying.

"Go on and run you fucking bitch! Go get knocked up again!" Santana screamed out the door.

"Santana stop!" Rachel yelled, causing the furious Latina to turn on her.

"No I won't fucking stop!" Santana screamed out slamming her hand into the already abused door. "That fucking bitch outed me to my father Rachel!"

"Oh god I'm sorry," Rachel said softly taking a step towards her.

"He fucking kicked me out Rachel! He told me he didn't love me anymore! He said he didn't have a daughter!" Santana screamed, tears running down her face.

"Santana I know this is hard but-"

"No! No fucking buts Berry!" Santana yelled, all of the event of the day overloading her finally and making her lose control. "My dad actually loved me! He loved me until this!" She screamed motioning between the two of them angrily.

Rachel tried to say something but was cut off by the raging Latina again. "No! Don't' fucking talk to me Yentle! Don't tell you understand because you don't! Nobody fucking loves you! My Daddy loved me!" She screamed.

Rachel recoiled like she had been shot in the heart at the Latina's words and her hand flew to her heart as she let out a sob so heart wrenching it was able to knock Santana out of her blind rage. The Diva's eyes were wide and she stared at the Latina crying in anguish.

"Shit Rachel I'm sorry," Santana said as her words caught up with her and she took a step towards the Diva.

"Go away!" Rachel yelled jumping away from her.

"Rachel please baby," Santana said trying again only to have Rachel jump back again.

"Please…"Rachel cried sinking to the floor. "Just leave Santana…please." Rachel said dissolving into tears.

"Rachel I didn't mean it," Santana cried.

"Just go!" Rachel screamed clutching her bandaged head and flailing an arm in her direction.

So Santana did. She flew out the door, crying wildly, completely oblivious to the looks of the neighbors who at this point were cautiously watching the Berry house. Jumping over the side of her car she slipped into the passenger seat and slammed her key into the ignition, and threw it into reverse. She needed it to just stop, she needed to just fucking get away.


	37. Chapter 37: The Empire Strikes Back Pt5

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 37: The Empire Strikes Back Pt. 5<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**This has nothing to do with the possible trio. This chapter was planned out a long time before the idea took root in my brain. That is still a while off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday Night<br>11:30p.m.  
>Lime Scenic Overlook<br>**

"Fuck!" Santana shouted angrily slamming her hands down on her steering wheel as her car sputtered and died. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She yelled hitting it repeatedly as she glanced the empty gas tank gauge.

Jumping out of the car she kicked one of the tires angrily. She was much more calm than she had been when she left Rachel's house and now the voices in her head were only a dull roar. Looking around she realized she had put herself on auto-pilot and was on the small road leading to the place Rachel and her had had that first date under the fireworks.

Shooting the car one last glare she grabbed her IPhone and opened the Flashlight app to light her way as she trudged along the road towards the overlook. Angrily she slapped at a mosquito that was feasting on her arm when she turned into the clearing. "Die bastard," she grumbled flicking his dead body off of her arm rather pleased with herself.

The momentary feeling of happiness was wiped away the second she looked across the clearing to the overlook. Her blood ran cold as she took in the sight before her and any words she wanted to say were stuck in her throat. Rubbing her eyes she jerked around the clearing for any sign that this wasn't a figment of her imagination and felt her heart drop when she did in fact see the familiar Honda Accord parked half-hazardly off to the side.

In shock she let her IPhone fall to the ground and her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lights of the city that were illuminating the scene in front of her. Quinn was standing on the other side of the guard rail, silently looking up at the starry sky. From behind Santana could tell that the girl was crying, but not in dramatic way they all had been doing that day. This was the cry of someone who had given up, and considering Quinn was standing on the ledge of an at least eight story drop, Santana knew this was not something she could ignore, nor matter how pissed she was..

"Fuck," she mumbled shaking her head as she started walking slowly towards the blonde, stepping carefully as to not alert the blonde to her presence.

Finally she was a few feet from the blonde when Quinn startled her, causing the Latina to clutch her chest in fear. "Did you forget I told you about this place S?"

"Jesus Chris Q! Don't fucking startle me like that," Santana said clutching her chest and closing the distance between herself and the guard rail. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and inched slightly away from Santana. "So Q…taking in the sights?" Santana asked nervously, looking over the side to the jagged rocks below.

"Something like that S," Quinn said sadly.

"How about you come over on the other side and you and me get into a good catfight," Santana said lightly.

"I'm done fighting with you S," Quinn whispered shaking her head.

"Um…okay…then get your ass over here so we can talk about shit," Santana snapped subtly inching closer to the blonde.

"You know this wasn't about me loving Rachel," Quinn said plainly.

"Loving Rachel?" Santana asked nervously, "I just thought you wanted some Berry juice." Santana said as she moved closer to the blonde.

. "No I love her," she said fiercely, her voice not leaving any room for doubt.

"Alright so you love her, shit Q, just get you ass over on this side so we can talk about this shit."

"What the fuck is there to talk about S? You wouldn't understand," Quinn said looking back up the stars.

"Then fucking make me understand it Q," Santana ground out as she came within arms reach of Quinn.

"You don't want to understand it," Quinn said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Try me!" Santana yelled throwing her arms around Quinn suddenly and pulling her backwards. For a second the two of the tottered on the ledge, dangerously close to falling down to the rocks below. Summoning up strength she didn't know she had Santana tugged hard on the blonde and pulled her over the side of the guard rail, twisting their bodies, and smashing both of them to the ground with a grunt, Santana trapping the blonde below her body.

"Let me go Santana!" Quinn yelled from her place beneath the Latina.

"No fucking stop it Quinn!" Santana yelled pinning the struggling girl down. "What the fuck is going on Quinn! How could you even think of doing that shit! Do you know what that would have done to Rachel?" Santana spit out furiously in the Cheerio's face.

"It would be better for her!" Quinn screamed silencing the Latina. "It would be better for her if none of us were here at all," she said her voice beginning to lower.

"Quinn…talk to me," Santana sighed, looking down into the pools of hazel beneath her. "I know this shit goes against every instinct in your body but talk to me."

"You wouldn't understand," Quinn sighed.

"Come on, you're kidding me right? You're talking to the Queen of repressed homosexual tendencies Q," Santana said trying to garner a laugh from the girl.

"No," Quinn said shaking her head. "That is you Santana. I have never repressed a thing when it comes to my feelings for Rachel," Quinn said, her voice so confident that even through it confused Santana she believed her.

"How long?" Santana asked, swallowing lightly.

"What do you care?" Quinn scoffed looking away.

"Quinn I just found your ass about to swan dive off of the damn overlook and I realize that as pissed off as I am, obviously you're going through some like major shit beyond just wanting to date Rachel. So fucking spill cause I'm not getting off of you till we hug this shit out," Santana spat out. "And," she said quickly cutting of Quinn's argument, "if you tell me I won't understand then I'm going to beat your ass."

"You wouldn't believe me," Quinn said letting her head fall back onto the ground.

"Try me Quinn."

"Well what does it look like to you?" Quinn asked angrily, trying to rile the Latina up.

"Well first it looked like you were just being a bitch, then I was just convinced that the second I came out with Rachel you suddenly decided that you wanted to fucking jump on the Rachel Berry train all of the sudden. But I'm going to go out on a limb and say you weren't on the other side of that guard rail over a crush that popped up less than two weeks ago. You're fucking crazy but you're not that crazy."

"It's a long story," Quinn sighed in defeat.

"Q," Santana said from on top of the girl, still not trusting her to not fling herself across the railing if she let her up. "I just fucked up majorly with Rachel because you're insane. Tell me why and don't leave any shit out."

"Fine," Quinn sighed going slack under the Latina. "Where should I start?"

"The fuck do I know Q. Start at the beginning."

"Okay just…give some time to get this all out."

"Go for it," Santana said.

"S."

"What?"

"Shut the hell up," Quinn said silencing the girl on top as she launched into her story.

_ Rachel Berry was the first person that Lucy…no Quinn Fabray saw at William McKinley High School. Quinn was walking down the long hallway a few days before school was slated to start, smoothing down the crisp pleated skirt she was wearing proudly. _

_ She had done it. For the love of god Quinn Fabray had made it onto the legendary McKinley Cheerios. She was a baby Cheerio but she was a Cheerio none the less. _

_ Currently she was leaving practice to go find a place to wait for her mom to pick her up. It was a Friday night though, so the blonde had a feeling she was eventually going to have to give up and just walk home. As she passed the double wide doors leading to the auditorium she froze in place, craning her ears to hear the music flooding through the doors. _

_ Cracking them open slightly, the blonde slipped her slimmed down figure easily through door and let it close carefully behind her. Looking down at he stage she smiled at the piano music coming from center stage. Her parents had paid for piano lessons for years before Quinn had discovered her athletic side. As soon as realizing that "our ugly duckling is blossoming" as her father put it, her parents had canceled the piano lessons and put the money towards a gym membership for the young blonde. _

_Despite going along with it to please her father, Quinn was rather sad about the loss of her piano lessons. For so long it had been her escape from the teasing and bullying she had endured every day and she missed it._

_She smiled as the harmonious music ran over her body letting it lull her into a peaceful state. So the sound of what she was sure was an angel ringing out all around her instantly snapped the blonde out of her contentment and set her heart racing._

_She had never heard anything so beautiful and she knew that she had to see whatever was making this happen. Quickly and as quietly as she could she made her way down the isle, crouching low to the ground as the tiny brunette on the stage became clearer. _

_She was without a doubt the most beautiful person Quinn had ever seen. It wasn't that she was just aesthetically please, it was the depth of emotions shining freely across the girl's face so freely. Quinn came from a world were emotions were locked up and trapped inside, only shown on rare occasions or when the alcohol was flowing to freely. She was devastatingly beautiful._

_Quinn's insides tore up as she focused on the lyrics and recognized the heartbreaking words of I Will Always Love You escaping the girl's lips. "Who on earth could this girl be singing to?" Quinn thought to herself, toying with the fantasy of the girl singing that song to her._

_She panicked at the thought for only a second, thinking about what that fantasy met, but the panic quickly ebbed out of her body. She knew that she shouldn't feel like this, but at that moment when she was staring up at the strange girl it was like she was singing to her heart and she honestly could have cared less what God, her father, and society thought about it. Because for the first time in all of her years Quinn Fabray was actually feeling something. _

_When the girl finished on the piano Quinn quickly ducked into a row, lowering her body into a seat. She was ninety-nine percent sure she had just fallen in love at first sight and she knew that if the girl tried to talk to her she would make an ass of herself. _

_She watched as the brunette wiped away a few tears and wiped away one of her own when she heard the brunette whisper the words "I miss you," to herself before standing up and exiting the auditorium through one of the external stage doors. Leaving the blonde to her own thoughts._

"Wait how old were you?" Santana asked looking down at the blond as the gears in her head started whirring.

"We were fourteen," Quinn said, clearly confused as to why she had been interrupted.

"Her fathers," Santana sighed shaking her head. "Listen Quinn there is something I gotta tell you-"

"If you're going to tell me about the failings of Hiram and Leroy Berry you can save your breath," Quinn ground out cutting off the Latina.

"Wait how the hell do you know?" Santana asked incredulously.

"I figured it halfway through Freshman year Santana. I mean come on, her father's never come to anything, no matter how important it is it to Rach. In the last two years Rachel has gone to the Dr. three times and never once did they show up. For the love of god they weren't even their for a plastic surgery consultation," Quinn snapped exasperated. "And hello wild underage drinking party? Finn, Puck, Jesse, and Brooke all in her bedroom with closed doors?"

"Oh my god how do you know about Brooke?" Santana groaned letting her head fall to Quinn's shoulder.

"I saw them together," Quinn snapped out.

"How long have you been stalking her Q?" Santana teased lightly.

"Santana shut up," Quinn grumbled launching back into her story.

_Everyone started McKinley High at the same social level with the exception of the Baby Cheerios. It was in fact tradition for the Babies to suss out which of their classmates were popular and which one's needed a major slushy bath._

_Quinn easily slipped into this role, channeling years of bullying done to her onto the other students. Less than a week into school the blond had already attracted the attention of Sylvester and the current Head Cheerio, pinning the blond has next years Head Cheerio when the previous one graduated._

_Her eyes had searched the hall for the brunette from the auditorium like a beacon on the first day before she finally tracked her down. Seeing the girl off the stage made Quinn realize why it had been so ridiculously hard as she know realized the brunette was really freaking tiny. _

_She gave a jump for joy when she realized the girl was heading into her English class and Quinn gave a jump for joy in place. She had sat mesmerized as they repeated the customary "Who Am I" game, and the name Rachel Berry made her heart swoon. She heard a few uncomfortable murmurs when the cheery brunette mentioned her fathers, but she shrugged them off. She was a Baby Cheerio and if she wanted she could protect this girl from all of this crap, and she wanted to._

"So what you were totally going to go all Guardian Baby Cheerio on her?" Santana murmured looking down into Quinn's watery eyes.

"I was," Quinn whispered looking away from Santana.

"What changed? I was there Q. If you had said it then she would have been protected, Coach Sylvester loved you."

"I realized that Rachel Berry deserved better than anything this town could give her," Quinn said darkly.

_Quinn Fabray had admittedly never aspired to much, out loud at least. In the private of her own mind though she let herself believe that she could truly become anything she wanted to if she put her mind to it. _

_But the thing about Lima is that is drags a person down. Especially one with as fragile self-worth as Quinn Fabray. The turning point from when she stopped imagining herself as an astronaut and instead convinced herself that she would become her mother some day was at her sister Fran's wedding. _

_Fran had done it all. Head Cheerleader back at their other school, valedictorian, state college, head of her sorority, and now here she was settling down in Lima Ohio to become a housewife. _

_It opened up Quinn's eyes and all around her she saw the town for what it really was. People who were stuck where they were because their parents had gotten stuck there. They were stuck and there kids were going to get stuck. _

_They would act like they were happy. Settle down with their high school sweethearts and eventually give up. Even now that she had understood more about the Berry's she had found that everyone got stuck here. Sexual Orientation be damned. _

_It was a consolation price to her to think that if she was gay, which she was pretty sure she was that someday when she was stuck here that she could at least live a mildly happy life in the town, often imagining herself coming home to Rachel._

_She honestly didn't think anything of it for a few months, content to just weakly smile and wave at the girl she was desperately in love with by this point. There was just something about the tiny diva that Quinn couldn't' deny and it took all of her willpower to not just drag her into a closet and kiss her senseless._

_But eventually something happened that would change her views completely about any future she might share with Rachel Berry. By a few months in she had become obsessed with the brunette. She knew her hopes and dreams and ambitions better than she knew her own, and had memorized the girl's schedule so she could she always share a smile with her._

_Halfway through Freshman year she made the decision to full on befriend the small girl and start wooing her when she had heard a few people discussing bullying the diva. She knew that if she put her under her protection their was a chance she would spill her feelings and scare the brunette off, but she also knew that she couldn't stand to see the girl go through the things she had. She also knew from seeing the girl at the movies with another girl that Rachel definitely wasn't completely straight and it gave the blonde a surge of courage. She was especially happy when the next time she saw the couple they were yelling at each other._

_She was planning it at least until all of the realizations the blonde had had lately collided during fifth period English one day. She had been barely paying attention as the teacher droned on about Romeo and Juliet, and was instead concentrating on watching Rachel's lips move as she silently read the play._

"_So what is your opinion Ms. Fabray?" her teacher asked, pulling Quinn out of her reverie. _

"_Um…" Quinn started drawing a blank. Next to her she heard a slightly giggle and looked over at Rachel who was holding up a piece of notebook paper._

_**She asked what do you think about Juliet giving everything up for love? 3***_

_Mouthing a quick thanks and feeling her heart stop at the small heart and star symbol she looked up at the teacher smiling, "I think that it was silly." Quinn said crossing her arms._

"_Silly?" The teacher asked bemusedly. _

"_Yes silly. She was willing to give up everything for some boy she had just met and that is stupid."_

"_How romantic," the teacher joked. "So if you're saying if you have something good you shouldn't give it up for love?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying," Quinn said easily._

"_Ms. Bucks, if I may?" Rachel said raising her hand and smiling when the teacher nodded at her. "I don't agree with you Quinn," she said looking at the blonde. "Love is a many splendid thing. I think for true love you should be willing to give up everything."_

"_No that is naïve," Quinn said frowning._

"_How is it naive?" Rachel asked furrowing her brows._

"_It just is," Quinn said quickly. "You're always going on about you Broadway stuff Rach, are you telling me if you fell in love with someone you would give up those dreams for them."_

_At this Rachel blanched for a second as she mulled over the information in her head. "If I really loved someone I would hope that they could share my dreams."_

"_No, no reasoning," Quinn said looking at the brunette oddly. "Say the person you fall in love with is destined to be stuck in Lima, you're honestly saying you would give up your dreams to stay here?" Quinn asked incredulously. _

_Rachel though about it for a second before nodding slowly, "if I truly loved a person with all my heart and they decided they wanted to stay in Lima than I would too."_

"_That's stupid," Quinn scoffed. "You're made for so much better," Quinn added._

"_Th-thank you Quinn," Rachel said looking at the girl shocked._

"_Whatever," Quinn said sinking into her seat._

_She glared at her desk for the rest of the class as she thought about what Rachel had said. Eventually it began to eat away at her heart when she thought about Rachel Berry settling down in this town for good. It disgusted her. Suddenly all of the happy scenes she had imagined of her and Rachel in love made her stomach sour. She hadn't reconciled the fact that she was destined to stay in Lima and Rachel was destined to for greater things. Her dreams had been some fantasy world where both of these things happened without problem._

_And now Rachel was sitting a few feet away from her telling the blonde that she would give it all up for love, and it infuriated Quinn. It infuriated her to even imagine Rachel not reaching her full potential because of someone else, including herself._

_Over the next few weeks an idea started to take root in Quinn's mind. She watched the upperclassmen closely. A few of them were clearly leaving the town after graduation and never coming back, and all of those ones seemed to be rather unpopular. It was after that realization when she realized that there was only one way to get Rachel Berry out of that town. _

_Instead of using the pull she had gained in the McKinley Social scene to bolster the girl's reputation and protect her from the bullying, she was going to throw herself under a bus and paint a proverbial bull's-eye on the tiny diva's back. She swore that by the time they graduated High School Rachel would leave Lima the day after for New York come hell or high water._

"I think I remember that day," Santana sighed.

"It that so?" Quinn asked quirking a brow up at the Swimmer.

"It was the day I threw my first slushy wasn't it?"

"One in the same…I…I couldn't do it myself," Quinn sighed out, her voice catching.

"If I get off of you are you going to make me drag you ass back across that guard rail?" Santana asked looking down at the blonde.

"No I'll finish the story first," Quinn mumbled.

"Oh wonderful," Santana said rolling her eyes and staying in place. "Well get on with it Q," she encouraged.

_It was actually horribly easy tuning Rachel into a social pariah. Her intense personality already alienated the girl from most of her classmates, and it just seems to get more and more extreme as her classmates pulled away from her after she was targeted by Cheerios. _

_ Keeping Rachel down to build her up almost worked itself out to tell the truth. The next time love was brought up in a class the Diva had squared her jaw and said that nothing was going to get between her and Broadway. Quinn had almost done a happy dance._

_ Sophomore year had only fed the fire when Quinn was unsurprisingly made Cheerio Captain. Now she could easily direct the entire school at the diva. And she did. But she was smart, she knew from her experience as Lucy that everyone had a breaking point and she was careful to keep Rachel just miserable enough to keep her biting at the chomps of Broadway, but not miserable enough to break the tiny girl completely._

_ Her plan had been working so perfectly…until Finn fucking Hudson had to fuck it all up._

"Alright yah that I'm fucking curious about, because you seriously didn't raise this much shit when Rachel got with other people," Santana said angrily down at the blonde.

"That's because I knew that I could easily handle the others," Quinn muttered rolling her eyes.

_Quinn didn't care about Finn in the least, having long ago decided that she was in fact a lesbian. But he was convenient and he was who she was supposed to settle for someday when Rachel left to follow her dreams. The next few years found the girls locked in a will of nerves of the boy. Rachel never realizing that Quinn wasn't keeping them apart because she wanted Finn, but because she wanted didn't want Rachel to settle for the dim boy._

_ There were bumps along the way. The first being her in a moment of compete depression sleeping with Noah Puckerman and getting knocked up. Always one to keep the eye on the prize though, Quinn had tried her hardest to manipulate the situation to keep Finn away from Rachel._

"OH snap! That's why you lied about Babygate! Damn Quinn you were willing to tie down Hudson with a kid just to keep him away from Rachel…that's pretty fucked up," Santana said staring at the girl in wonder.

"I never claimed to be a good person," Quinn shrugged from below the Latina.

_There were other obstacles to overcome. Puck and Jesse really meant very little to Quinn simply because she realized those relationships would never go anywhere. The only major sore in her side was the ever present Finchel problem. It's like no matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep the two of them apart. _

_ Thankfully Finn managed to fuck it up himself and the nights after a Finchel explosion always meant good sleep for the blonde. But Quinn realized that she couldn't keep relying on Finn to be an idiot, so the next time Finn and her were together she got…proactive._

"What the fuck does that mean?" Santana asked raising a brow.

"I took a page out of your book." Quinn sighed. "I knew that if Rachel and Finn got back together then she would ask Finn if he and I had slept together and that Finn would lie about it. So I did, intending to hold onto it and use it to break them up if they got to serious again."

"Dude Quinn…you're kind of a like a fucked-up evil genius."

"Kind of," Quinn sighed.

"But now we get to me, because what the fuck Quinn?" Santana growled remembering the events of the day.

"I knew right away there was something different about you. I didn't count on this. When summer broke up I made sure that Rachel's last in Lima would be horrible. I didn't know that you two were going to get together."

"Yah well we did," Santana growled.

"Yes you fucking did," Quinn growled back. "You don't deserve her."

"And you fucking do?" Santana snapped angrily.

"Haven't you been fucking listening to me? No I don't deserve Rachel! Nobody in this town does damnit!"

"Fuck you Quinn!"

"No fuck you Santana. Have you even through about this stuff?" Quinn asked angrily.

"What stuff?" Santana scoffed.

"Things are wonderful and fine and fucking dandy right now for you. It is obvious that Rachel is more in love with you then she's ever been with anyone else. She would do anything for you." Quinn ground out.

Finally it clicked in Santana's head. "I wouldn't let her give up her dream for me," Santana said confidentially.

"You wouldn't have a choice. Short of majorly breaking her, there is nothing you could do to keep Rachel from following her heart and it's obviously with you," Quinn said bitterly.

"It's not my burden to bare you have been concentrating of fucking up her life for three years," the Latina said scoffing.

"Do you even have any ideal how bad this hurts?" Quinn asked, her voice thick with emotion and impending tears. "God I want so bad to just be selfish and say fuck it, Rachel can give it all up for me so we can raise 2.5 children in peace. Maybe she can teach Glee Club someday. It fucking kills me Santana, but I hang on. But you, you just blew in without giving it a thought. Where are you going to college S?" Quinn asked suddenly, causing the Latina above her to sputter for a second.

"S-somewhere in New York," she mumbled.

"Oh right so you're just going to tag alone with Rachel then? How are you going to pay for it? Out of state tuitions are a bitch."

"I'll get scholarships," Santana ground out.

"And until then what? Are you just gong to live off of Rachel?"

"No," Santana snapped. "I'd fucking do anything to keep her happy. I don't care if I'm stripping even just as long as Rachel is happy,"

Quinn looked up at the girl speechless for a few seconds as she considered the raw sincerity in the Latina's words. "You're stronger than I am," she whispered, a large tear rolling down her cheek.

Santana sighed and wiped the tear away shaking her head. "Quinn Fabray you're fucking strong as shit damnit."

"Where do we go from here?" Quinn asked shaking a bit.

"I'm not stepping aside or any of that crap," Santana said defensively.

"I wasn't expecting you too."

"And we're not fighting for her or any of that shit because she isn't a piece of meat."

"I didn't intend to," Quinn said looking down at the ground.

"Good. Are you going to cause any more problems?" Santana asked warily.

"No," Quinn sighed.

"If I let you up are you gonna jump over that guard rail?"

"No," the Cheerio said looking the Latina straight in the eye.

"Alright," Santana said rolling off the girl. "But seriously Q, you make a run for it and your taking me down with you."

"Noted," Quinn said sitting up.

"So where do we go from here?" Santana asked, confused by the entire situation.

"We act like nothing happened," Quinn said, earning a nod from Santana.

"I swear to god the both of you are the most stubborn woman in the entire world!" Rachel yelled, startling the both of them to their feet.

"How long have you been there?" Quinn asked quickly looking down.

"Long enough to know that you're at best you're incredibly sweet and at worst you're a coward Quinn Fabray!" Rachel said stomping her foot.

"Baby," Santana started only to be stopped by Rachel's hand.

"I forgive you San. I know you didn't mean it," Rachel said resting her face in her hands.

"Jesus Christ Rachel did you drive here with a concussion?" Quinn groaned as he looked behind the girl at her Prius.

"I figured Santana would be here, you were a surprise though," Rachel said irritable tapping her foot.

"So it is just me or is this situation really fucking awkward?" Santana asked looking at the other two girls.

"What you mean standing around in middle of a field talking to the girl I have been in love with the better part of four years while talking to the girl that said girl is in love with?" No not awkward at all, Quinn said rolling her eyes. "But I'm serious. You two go your own way and I'll go my own and I'll call off the war."

"Quinn I've offered my friendship before and I would like to offer it again," Rachel said strongly.

"I can't," Quinn said dejectedly. "It's just…to much," she murmured looking at Santana.

"Can you try?" Rachel pushed lightly.

Looking into Santana's eyes for an answer the Latina only shrugged her shoulders and motioned at her to answer Rachel, who was watching them with apt attention. "It's not going to be easy," Quinn said plainly.

"Is anything fucking ever easy?" Santana groaned.

"Around here not a fucking chance," Quinn sighed.

"So friends?" Rachel said holding out a tiny hand to the blonde.

"Against my better judgment yes," Quinn sighed shaking the hand.

"Good now get off the ground and lets get out of here," Rachel groaned, holding her pounding head.

"Oh god!" "Oh shit!" Quinn and Santana said springing to life.

"You're car?" Rachel asked as Santana carried her to Rachel's Prius.

"Out of gas," Santana said as she put Rachel into the seat.

"Alright Q! Jump in your Accord and led the way to Rachel's were handling this shit with junk food and crappy movies," Santana said chuckling when Quinn huffed and get into, her car, pointing the car towards Lima.

"Have I mention how much I love you," Rachel asked yawning from her seat.

"Hmm…not lately," Santana said teasingly.

"I love you so much. And I'm so proud of you for doing what you just did with Quinn."

"As awkward and as fucked up as it is, it is obvious that Q cares about you," Santana conceded. "I figure wouldn't hurt to have another person obsessed with you in your corner as well."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rachel asked intently.

"Not really, but I just saw Quinn on the other side of a guardrail so dammit I'm gonna try," Santana growled, calming when Rachel slipped a hand into hers.

"I love you," Rachel sighed, kissing the Latina's cheek.

"I love you too," Santana said pulling the girl into her arms, here eyes trained on the car in front of them, holding Santana's….friend?...rival?...competition? Eventually she decided on friend. As awkward as it was, Santana figured she could always use another friend.


	38. Chapter 38: Return Of The Jedi Pt1

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 38: Return Of The Jedi<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Morning<br>7:30a.m.  
>McKinley High<strong>

"I can not believe you talked me into letting you come today," Santana growled as she gently lowered an exhausted Rachel into Dave's outstretched arms.

"I couldn't miss two days in one week," Rachel argued weakly.

"Yah except for you totally could," Santana grumbled as she jumped gracefully out of the truck and pulled Rachel's bag out of her hands and took Dave's as well.

"I'm not an invalid," Rachel protested.

"Yah except today you totally kind of are," Dave said kneeling down and motioning for the girl to hop onto his back.

"Really?" Rachel said stomping her foot.

"Just get on Rach," Dave said sternly.

"This is ridiculous," Rachel muttered as she wrapped her legs around the Jock's back and her arms around his meaty neck. "What are you going to do Dave? Carry me around the entire day?"

"Yep," Dave said as he stood up and secured his arms under her tiny legs.

"I'm doing this under protest," Rachel huffed angrily.

"Dave can you lower her down?" Santana asked glaring up at the Diva. The boy complied and soon the girl's were eye level. "Look," Santana said putting a hand on Rachel's cheek. "The day before yesterday you were seriously acting out the Exorcist movie, since then you have only managed to eat some fruit without feeling leftover queasiness, and yesterday you got a concussion Babe. I know that you think you're invincible but you're not. You're exhausted, you're weak, and I know that you have a head ache right now."

"You know me to well," Rachel sighed leaning into the cool hand.

"That is because I love you. Now I wanted you to stay home today so you could actually get some rest, but you demanded that you be allowed to attend today-"

"Love you know that we have a meeting this morning about yesterday," Rachel hummed feebly.

"I know and don't care because we could do it tomorrow. But no. You said you had to come today, so you're going to play by my rules got it?" Santana said sternly.

"Fine," Rachel huffed. Santana sighed and looked away from the Diva for a second, a large tear making it's way down her cheek. "Hey no tears," Rachel said unhooking an arm and wiping the tear away.

"You don't get it," Santana snapped, her voice thick with emotion. "Yesterday I held you in my arms for what felt like eternity praying to every God in existence that you would open your eyes. Damnit my hands were covered in your blood Rachel!"

"Baby I'm so sorry," Rachel said at a loss for words.

"It just…it fucking scared me all right. So please, please for the love of god humor me." Santana said wiping her face off.

"Ok baby, it's okay," Rachel said soothingly, putting a hand on the Latina's cheek and pulling her into a loving kiss.

"Thank you," Santana sighed leaning away.

"Can I stand back up now? This is uncomfortable as all hell," Dave asked breaking up the moment.

"Oh god Dave I'm sorry," Santana laughed.

"Up Noble Steed!" Rachel demanded, kicking her legs a little.

"Fuck my life," Dave said chuckling as he stood up and walked them across the parking lot.

As they grew nearer to their 'posse' Santana could already hear the whispering starting. The events of yesterday had happened after school was out and was between the trio, Brittany, Quinn, and Finn. After last night at the overlook, the girl's along with Dave had agreed that while they obviously had a lot of things to discuss, for the moment they were going to keep it between them…so naturally the entire school knew everything about it with the exception to what had happened out at the lookout.

"Oh my god Rachel you're not dead!" Mike said clapping his hands.

"What?" Rachel managed to get out before the entire group started asking questions.

The stories ranged greatly from Finn killing Rachel to Santana killing Finn to Quinn and Santana killing each other. If it wasn't such a circus Santana figured she might be amused by it all.

"So Captain S, whose ass do I need to kick," came the sharp voice of one of the Freshmen Swimmers Santana had grown fond of. The girl had a definite edge to her that reminded Santana of herself and Rachel had clued the Latina into the girl having a bit of a God complex going on.

"It's cool Lisa, no ass kicking today," Santana smirked as the girl and two other Freshmen unloaded the three backpacks from her. Rachel tsked the Latina at the abuse of power but remained silent, only smirking down at her.

"And it starts," Dave laughed.

As the group walked through the doors a commotion instantly grabbed the trio's attention and Santana instantly frowned, booking it towards the crowd. "No I didn't kill Rachel Berry damnit!" Quinn yelled exasperatedly at one of the jocks in her face.

"Alright alright back off!" Santana said wading through the group. Quinn upon seeing the Latina said a silent prayer and latched onto Santana.

"So much for keeping it quiet," Quinn growled, shooting a deadly glare at Jewfro who was video taping the entire thing.

"True that," Santana said pushing away some Swimmers.

Finally the sight of Santana standing next to Quinn managed to pervade the mob's thoughts and they realized that obviously the drama had been resolved. As the last few walked away Quinn let out a relieved groan and fell back against her locker. "That was fun," she grumbled.

"Yah…fun," Santana answered, suddenly feeling very awkward around the blonde.

"So…" Quinn said toeing the ground.

"Yah so…" Santana answered leaning against the lockers next to the Cheerio.

"Are you and Rachel cool…after yesterday?

"You mean after I had an emotional breakdown because you outed me to my father?" Santana asked inspecting her nails.

"I'm sorry about that," Quinn said softly, her eyes darting around the hallway.

Santana sighed and looked at the blonde who looked almost as uncomfortable as she felt, "it's cool…it would have happened eventually."

"Still…it was fucked up," Quinn conceded.

"Yah it was," Santana agreed thoughtfully.

"So you two are okay then?"

"We talked about it last night. She knows that I was just…really upset. She gets me," Santana said, smiling a little.

"So why don't you just ask me what you want to ask me Santana," Quinn said catching the Latina off guard.

Recovering quickly Santana looked over at the Blonde and steeled her features, "do I have to worry about you going after Rachel?"

"No," Quinn said plainly, massaging her temples.

"Really?" Santana asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really," the blond snapped.

"You'll forgive me if I'm wary Q."

"Look," Quinn sighed turning to face the Latina. "You do not have to worry about me going after Rachel. This doesn't change anything at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked looking at the blonde seriously.

"My feelings for Rachel haven't changed."

"Okay now I'm confused. So you're still in love with her yes?"

"Yes okay," Quinn sighed closing her eyes.

"Then what the fuck?" Santana asked, anger bubbling up at the vagueness of the situation

"I don't fucking deserve her okay!" Quinn snapped, her face turning red as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Is that what you want me to say Santana? No I am not going to pursue a relationship with Rachel because my feelings haven't changed! She deserves to get out of this fucking town and not be held down by a Fucking Lima Loser!" Quinn yelled, causing students to look at her as she dissolved into a fit of tears.

"Shit Q," Santana said glaring at the passing students and dragging the distraught blonde into a bathroom. "Out!" She yelled at the girls standing by the mirrors. After they had scurried out Santana awkwardly pulled the blonde into a hug. "Damn Q, no emotions out of you for three years and now this," Santana said trying to calm the girl down.

"I can't turn it off," Quinn cried out from the crook of Santana's neck.

"Yah Rachel kind of forces you to upchuck your emotions," Santana admitted.

"That's why I have avoided her so much," Quinn managed to sniffle out.

"If I let you go are you going to toss yourself out the window or something?"

"Haha," Quinn said backing away from the Latina.

"I thought it was appropriate," Santana laughed.

"God this is so fucked up," Quinn said putting her face in her hands.

"True that," Santana grumbled as she grabbed a paper towel and wetted it down. "Now wipe your face off Q, you look like a raccoon."

"Jeez thanks, are you always this charming?" Quinn asked taking the proffered towel and turning towards the mirror.

"Fuck yah I am," Santana said cockily leaning up against the sink. She watched as the blonde wiped away her smeared makeup silently for a minute before she let out a huff, "I can't believe I'm fucking saying this Quinn but you seriously need to work your shit out."

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked looking at the Latina's reflection.

"This whole Lima Looser attitude you have going for you is bullshit."

"No it's realistic," Quinn snapped.

"No it's bullshit. Something Rachel told me once is that the only people who are destined to become Lima Loosers are the ones who let themselves become one, and you're just rolling over without trying Q."

"You don't know anything," Quinn said angrily.

"I know that you're actually smart as shit. I know that you have four years of Cheering under your belt. I know that you take amazing photographs." Santana ground out.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you have fucking options. You're just to afraid to take a chance because you might fail."

"What if I do? What if I get out of this town and fall on my ass S? And I'm all alone because I'm so fucked up. Then what do I do?" Quinn sighed out, her voice thick with emotion.

"You get your ass back up and try again. And you wont be alone. You got us and shit. Practically the entire Glee Club is migrating to New York the night after graduation." Santana said chuckling.

"Really Santana?"

"What?" Santana asked confused.

"Did you just forget that I'm in love with your girlfriend. I somehow doubt you want me hanging around sending her puppy eyes," Quinn snarked.

"Oh yah…" Santana said biting her lip.

"Hence the fucked upness of this situation," Quinn sighed. "Santana why are you even trying to help me? If it was me in your situation I'd be beating your ass up and down the halls."

"Yah…Rachel makes you a better person," Santana sighed putting her face in her palms. "Look we talked about it last night and the ball is in your court Quinn."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that we're offering a very awkward tense friendship if you want it," Santana said bluntly.

"I'm not sure if I can handle that," Quinn admitted. "Why are you even cool with this? You nearly killed Finn for looking at her."

"Because Finn is an idiot and although I'm not exactly comfortable with this…situation I can't fault you for loving the girl and I begrudgingly appreciate and admire all the shit you have done in the name of Rachel, despite how insanely fucked up it was. I know you mean well."

"I do," Quinn said. "I love her."

"I do to."

"How would this work?"

"Let's just chill out okay? We'll hang out and see how it goes…just can you keep your shit together. Because if you try…anything…I'll end you."

"Noted. And I would like to…try to be friends with her…and you…I miss you S."

"I miss you too Q…don't make me fucking regret this though."

"I can't promise anything," Quinn said honestly, smoothing out the pleats of her skirt.

"Just…fucking try," Santana sighed.

"God this is fucked up," Quinn chuckled.

"I blame it on Rachel. The tiny little thing is like deadly to the emotions."

"And we agree on something," Quinn said laughing.

"Alright Cheerio let's get out of here," Santana said putting an arm on Quinn's shoulder and leading them out of the bathroom.

"Ah the start of a horribly fucked up awkward friendship based on mutual love for the same girl," Quinn sighed as they walked out into the hall.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked from where her and Dave were leant up against the lockers across from the bathroom.

"It's cool," Santana replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What are you even doing here Rachel," Quinn asked looking up at the Diva. "You have like a concussion."

"I'm not an invalid!" Rachel huffed loudly.

"Don't bother Q, we both tried all morning to get her ass to stay home." Santana sighed.

"Seriously Rachel?" Quinn asked glaring up at her.

"I'm not sure if I like this," Rachel huffed. "It's not fair to have the three of you ganging up on me."

"Make that four," Brittany said emerging through the mass of students. "Why are you here Rachel?"

"Or for the love of Broadway," Rachel cried out.

The sound of the loudspeaker clicking on interrupted their joined laughter and the group groaned at the announcement.

"Will Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Dave Karovsky, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn Fabray please come to the office."

"Here we go," Santana grumbled, collecting backpacks from the Fish Swimmers who had been following them around.

"Yhaw!" Rachel said kicking Dave's sides.

"Fuck my life," Dave repeated again as the group made their way towards the office.

"Dave stop," Rachel said suddenly as they looked in through the glass windows.

"The hell," Santana said angrily staring in.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked looking through the glass warily.

"Fucking hell," Quinn said rubbing her temple at the group assembled in tiny office.

Figgins sat at his desk as Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue, and Coach Sylvester crowded behind him. Scattered around the chairs and couches were Finn, Burt Hummel, Carole Hummel, Judy Fabray, Shelby Corcoran, and the cause of the girl's reactions a very uncomfortable looking Hiram Berry.

"Why is he here?" Santana asked looking up at her girlfriend. Rachel let out something akin to a squeak as she tried to hold back tears. Santana was about to insist they book it when Figgins saw them and gestured them to come in.

"It's going to be okay," Santana said, trying desperately to believe her own words.


	39. Chapter 39: Return Of The Jedi Pt2

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 39: Return Of The Jedi Pt 2.<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>If Santana had ever had any doubt about Rachel's acting abilities it was extinguished the second they walked into the overly crowded office.<p>

"Hey Daddy," she chirped, sounding like she had just seen him a couple of hours ago when it reality it had been closer to a year. It sounded so normal that is was almost believable enough to convince Santana of it too, even though she knew first hand it wasn't. She glared at the short man for a second before she felt Quinn pinch her arm slightly. Looking over at the blonde she quickly schooled her features when Quinn mouthed to cool off.

"Hey Pumpkin," Hiram said happily, showing exactly where Rachel got some of her acting abilities. "Mr. Figgins," he asked turning to the principal. "I was wondering if I could talk to Rachel, Dave, and Santana outside privately for a second."

"That is fine Mr. Berry," Figgins droned out. "We are still waiting for Ms. Pierce to get here as well."

"Thank you," Hiram said shooting the principal a trademark Berry show smile.

As they were exiting the room Shelby caught Santana's eyes and looked at her questioningly. Seizing the moment Santana grabbed Shelby's hand and pulled her behind them, smirking at the huff Hiram let out. Quinn debated for a second before jumping out of the spot next to her mother and walking after them. As soon as they were out of earshot Santana erupted, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"We got a call from the school yesterday saying that one of us needed to be here for a meeting about the incident," Hiram defended.

"Why did they need you? You put Shelby as Rachel's contact right?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

"Yes Shelby is Rachel's contact but they needed one of us to be here for you and Dave," Hiram said holding up his hands. "I don't want to be here either," he grumbled. Next to her she felt Rachel, who had been silent the whole time, let out a sigh and her shoulders dropped. Looking at her girlfriend Santana let out a growl at Hiram before gathering the tiny brunette up in her arms as the tears started.

"You really just are that stupid aren't you?" Quinn asked getting into Hiram's face.

"I…I didn't mean it like that," Hiram said quickly. "Of coarse I'm happy to see Rachel but this just came at a bad time."

"Is there ever a good time for you to actually be a parent?" Quinn shot back angrily.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shelby yelled cutting through the commotion and silencing the group.

"I don't think this is the appropriate time to do this," Hiram said, blanching under the woman's glare.

"Well that is to damn bad Hiram. I want answers now," Shelby said crossing her arms.

"Please not right now," Rachel whimpered into Santana's neck loud enough for everyone to hear.

Calming down her breath Shelby shot one last glare at Hiram before putting a hand on the small of Rachel's back. "Sweetheart what is going on?"

Rachel turned her head from under Santana's neck and looked up at her mother exhaustedly. "Please Shelby…can we do this later?"

Shelby took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, "fine but I want this fully explained soon."

"If they don't I will, Santana said tightening her arms around Rachel.

"Um Shelby," Hiram said clearing his throat.

"What Hiram?"

"About Dave and Santana…I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind being their contact temporarily?"

"Are you really fucking serious right now?" Quinn snapped.

"It would just be easier for everyone," Hiram said defensively.

"No Daddy it would just be easier for you," Rachel said, her voice dripping with defeat.

"Just go Hiram…I'll take over," Shelby said glaring at the man.

"Sweetheart," Hiram said stepping towards Rachel.

"What Daddy?" Rachel sighed, trying to hold back tears.

"I love you. We both do. You know that right?" He asked, obviously desperate for Rachel to believe him.

Untangling herself from Santana's arms against the Latina's protest Rachel stepped towards her father. "When I look deep in my heart I know that Daddy…but sometimes I wish I didn't have to search for that answer."

Hiram's face dropped and a tear managed to leak out of one of his eyes. "I'm sorry Pumpkin," he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"I know Daddy," Rachel said squeezing it back and then moving back into Santana's arms.

"I have to go," Hiram said wiping away the tear on his cheek and walking away. A few feet away he stopped and his shoulders dropped when he heard Santana bellow out his name. "Yes?" he asked just above a whisper.

"Don't forget. Come to one of them or you answer to me," Santana snapped to the confusion of everyone else.

"Okay," he said before walking away quietly.

"What was that all about?" Rachel whispered into the Latina's neck.

"Nothing for you to worry about Babe," Santana whispered back as she deflected Dave and Quinn's curios gazes.

"Excuse me but we are ready to begin," Mr. Figgins said sticking his head out and then frowning. "Where is Mr. Berry?"

"He had business to attend to, I'm going to acting as contact for Dave and Santana as well as Rachel," Shelby said smoothing down her skirt.

"Right…well let's begin," Figgins said walking back into his office. Taking a seat he looked on as everyone got settled. "Alright I trust we all know why we are here today?" Mr. Figgins droned out.

"Yah because Frankenteen can't keep his temper in check," Santana snapped out angrily.

"Actually," Burt said looking around the room slightly confused. "My wife and I have no idea why we are missing work."

"Of coarse you didn't tell them you prick," Quinn growled out at Finn, earning an indignant squawk from Carole.

"I was too freaked out," Finn admitted, sinking into his seat.

"You were freaked out?" Santana yelled angrily.

"Yah I was!" Finn yelled back. "I don't know what happened!"

"You're a little punk that's what happened," Dave shouted angrily.

"Hey! Can we please hear what is going on?" Burt demanded silencing the teenagers.

"I would like to know what Man Child did as well," Sylvester said from her spot behind Figgins.

"Why are you even here Sue?" Schue asked crossing his arm.

"Because William my Head Cheerio is in here right now after for some insane reason getting involved in Portia and Ellen's drama. After the last two disappointing shows of dissent from Q I have decided to be more hands on with my investment," Sylvester said almost proudly.

"Excuse me investment?" Judy Fabray asked looking at the crazy woman and then back at Quinn.

"Yes investment," Sue said holding up a sheet of legal paper. "I have here a contact signed by Q in blood pledging her services to the Cheerios for the rest of the year. As per her agreement she will lead my team to reclaim my Nationals title and I will leave Glee and that pathetic dogpaddling club alone."

"Really Quinn?" Rachel sighed looking over at the blonde.

"It can't be valid," Quinn grumbled. "I signed it under a state of high emotional duress."

"So you don't want to be a Cheerio Q?" Santana asked.

"No I do. I need it…for college…" she mumbled, glaring a little at Santana's amusement considering less than an hour ago college hadn't been on Quinn's radar. "I do want to be a Cheerio but I don't want to have to follow all the ridiculous rules on that thing," she grumbled.

"Let me see that," Shelby said stretching out her hand and fixing Sylvester with a glare. Running her eyes over it she scoffed before turning to Judy and Quinn. "Quinn how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Quinn said quickly.

"Oh well then yah," Shelby said simply as she ripped the document in half

"What the hell Streisand Plus!" Sylvester yelled lunging for the papers fluttering to the ground.

"A minor can not legally enter into a contract with an adult unless their parent or guardian enters it as well," Shelby said smirking as Sylvester stormed out of the office yelling at Quinn to be at practice the next morning bright and early.

"Go Shelby," Santana said smirking.

"I watch a lot of Court t.v. during the day when Beth is sleeping," Shelby said shrugging her shoulders, and then wincing at the pained breath Quinn sucked in at the mention of her daughter's name. Looking over at the blonde Santana sighed and reached out a hand, tugging her closer to them on the couch till she was leaning awkwardly against Rachel's side. "Quinn I'm sorry…" Shelby said softly.

"It's okay," Quinn said numbly. Rachel looked up at Santana and bit her bottom lip pensively. Santana nodded at the girl seeing what she was asking and released her hold on Rachel so the girl could slip and arm around Quinn lightly and pull her closer to them. Quinn stiffened at the contact but eventually leant back with Rachel, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back against the headrest.

"So not to break the moment up but I'm still waiting for an explanation," Burt said tensely.

"Right," Figgins said nodding his head and turning towards Burt. "Mr. Hummel yesterday directly after school Finn and Ms. Fabray forced Azimo Adams to tell me that Ms. Lopez and Mr. Karovsky had put him in a dumpster in an act of bullying. After the students finished Glee Club I called Ms. Lopez and Mr. Karovsky into my office to discuss the allegations."

"More like accuse us," Santana grumbled.

Ignoring the Latina Figgins continued. "Ms. Berry went to the choir room to wait for them and retrieve her purse which Ms. Fabray had against her knowledge pulled out of her backpack. You're stepson and Ms. Fabray were waiting for her and the three of them got into an argument regarding Ms. Berry and Ms. Lopez's personal relationship. After a revelation of a private incident came to light, Ms. Fabray left the room angrily, Finn then acting out his own anger pushed Ms. Berry against a door, giving her with a concussion, and slamming his fist into the door next to her head repeatedly.

"I refuse to believe this," Burt said jumping up and glaring at the girls on the couch. "What evidence do you even have to back up this crap!"

"Me," Finn said sinking further into his seat.

"Finn…baby?" Carole asked, her eyes widening at her son.

"What he said is true," Finn said, his voice thick with shame.

"What…how…how could you?" Carole asked as a big tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at Rachel who was silently looking down at her lap crying, a light hand on one knee and a dark hand on her other that he reflexively went there when she started crying.

"I don't know what happened," Finn cried. "I just was so angry."

"You hit a girl?" Burt growled out staring down at the boy.

"Mr. Hummel this also was not the first time this has occurred," Figgins said watching the tense man. "I have had several reports before about Finn's temper and after yesterday Ms. Berry and Finn both admitted to a separate occasion at the beginning of summer vacation where Finn physically assaulted her."

"How could you?" Carole asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"I don't know," Finn cried.

"You don't know?" Shelby bellowed. "You don't know how you physically assaulted my daughter twice?"

"It just happened I couldn't control it," Finn yelled back defensively, causing Rachel to flinch at the anger in his voice.

"Don't you raise your voice to her Finn," Burt said sternly before turning to Shelby. "Ms. Corcoran it is right? I understand why you're upset and I share that emotion with you, but please don't yell at my son."

"He needs to answer for this," Shelby ground out angrily.

"He will," Burt said glaring down at Finn.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm afraid after yesterday that I have to expel Finn. We can not allow this type of violence."

"Good!" Santana and Quinn both snapped.

"No," Rachel said squeezing each of their hands before sitting up. "Don't expel him Mr. Figgins."

"Rachel what the hell?" Santana said angrily looking at her girlfriend.

"Ms. Berry?" Figgins asked looking at the girl oddly.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked around the room at the faces staring at her, their expressions ranging from shock and outrage _Quinn, Santana, and Shelby,_ confusion _Finn, Ms. Pierce, Figgins, and Schue, _slight understanding _Coach Beiste, Dave, and Brittany, _and cautious optimism _Burt and Carole._

"Ms. Berry, it is in your right to tell me why expulsion is not necessary," Figgins said slowly.

Locking eyes with Finn, Rachel took a deep breath and squeezed the hands in hers again. "Finn you hurt me. Twice. I don't know if I can ever trust you again," she said painfully, causing the boy to sink into his chair. "But I know that the person who did that to me isn't the boy who was the first person to be nice to me at this school. You have a serious anger problem Finn Hudson."

"I know," he mumbled sadly.

"No I don't think you do know. I'm…I'm afraid of you," Rachel whispered causing the boy to start crying and Santana to release a low growl at him.

"Mr. Figgins I don't think expelling Finn will do him any good. It is the last year of High School and it would be too difficult for him to change schools."

"Tough shit," Santana snapped.

"Please Love," Rachel said kissing Santana softly and calming her down a bit, not missing the tenseness in Quinn's hand. Shooting her a soft glance Rachel sighed before looking aback to the principal.

"What are you suggesting we do Ms. Berry?" Figgins asked cautiously.

"Finn has a serious anger problem that he obviously needs help for. I want you to let him stay at the school as long as he agrees to take anger management classes," Rachel breathed out seriously.

"Could I do that,?" Finn asked hopefully through his tears.

"I'll pay for the costs," Burt added quickly.

"Seeing as the assault happened to Ms. Berry it is her decision. Finn will be allowed to remain at McKinley as long as he takes the classes. He will also have to give up his free Senior Period for the next three months for detentions. Is that satisfactory?" Figgins asked leaning back into his seat.

Everyone nodded slowly with the exception of Santana, Quinn, and Shelby who were glaring daggers at Finn. "This isn't enough," Shelby ground out. "My daughter is afraid of this boy."

"Please," Rachel said trying to calm down the three angry women surrounding her. "I know it's not idea but please just let it be."

"Babe you were bleeding all over me because of him. He doesn't deserve another chance," Santana said, her voice breaking with raw emotion.

"Hey, Love please calm down," Rachel said, squeezing Quinn's hand one more time before dropping it and pulling the Latina into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay," Rachel whispered into her ear. "I love you and I'm fine."

"I don't like this," Santana whispered back angrily.

"I know you don't and that is why I love you so much. But please trust me," Rachel said softly.

"Okay," Santana grumbled before puling away and wiping her eyes. "This is your last chance," Santana said turning to Finn. "If you come near her again you and I are going to have a smack down and I will win. Do you understand?"

"Whatever," the boy grumbled shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you understand Finn!" Burt yelled down at his stepson. "You had better because if there ever is a next time I will throw you to the girl myself."

"And I will help him," Carole said wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"I understand," Finn said nodding his head solemnly.

"Now there is one more issue we need to address," Mr. Figgins said grabbing their combined attention. "Coach Beiste," Figgins said turning to the stoic woman.

"After the assault yesterday Dave, Santana, and Brittan showed up and pulled Finn away from Rachel. Dave was holding him back and Finn yelled out several homophobic comments."

"How could you?" Burt asked shocked. "Kurt is your brother Finn."

"I know!" Finn yelled. "I don't know why I even said it. I was just so angry."

"Now I normally have a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to any derogatory insults on the football team," Coach Beiste said crossing her arms. "For all intensive purposes I should kick Finn off the team but I'm going to leave that up to Dave."

All eyes turned to the boy and he looked over at Finn's red face. "I can't let you do it Coach," Dave sighed. "I know that it was all in the heat of the moment and stuff but I know that Finn needs to be on the team if he wants to try for a scholarship."

"Thank you," Finn managed to choke out.

"I figure if Rachel can let you get off with being the biggest douchebag in the world then I can give you that much," Dave said coldly.

"Thank you Dave," Burt said holding his hand out to Dave, who took it and firmly shook it.

"Alright Hudson, you're allowed to stay on the team, but you're no longer the captain."

"What?" The boy cried out angrily.

"That is fair," Burt said cutting Finn off before he could protest further.

"Karovsky you're my captain from now on. Can you handle that?" Beiste said looking at the boy.

"Yes Ma'am," Dave said nodding his head.

"I'm sorry Finn but it would be hypocritical of me if I didn't copy Coach Beiste's actions," Mr. Schue spoke up. "I'm going to transfer your Co-Captain ship over to Puck."

"This sucks," Finn mumbled.

"You're luck you're getting off this lightly," Shelby snapped angrily.

"And it's not done Finn," Burt said snapping the boys attention up to him. "You're grounded until you complete those anger management courses and you're going to spend all your free time at the garage paying for them. You got me?"

"Mom?" Finn asked looking to his mom for support.

"You're father would be so ashamed of you," Carole whispered.

"Oh god," Finn said breaking down crying.

"Alright," Figgins said standing up. "Considering this meeting as been rather emotional I'm going to let all of you go home for the day excused."

"Sweet," Dave mumbled as everyone started stampeding out the door.

"Ms. Corcoran can you please stay behind and fill out the paperwork listing you as Ms. Lopez and Mr. Karovsky's contact," Figgins called out.

"Sure just one second please," Shelby said dragging the trio and Quinn out of the office. "Tonight I'm coming over and I want the story about your fathers," Shelby said pointedly looking at Rachel.

"O…okay," Rachel said latching onto Santana's side.

"I'll be by at seven," she said leaving no room for argument before she disappeared into the office.

"Crap," Rachel mumbled sinking into Santana's arms.

"Come on Baby, lets get you home," Santana said leaning down a little and pulling Rachel onto her back. "Q you coming?" Santana asked as Quinn stood aside watching the exchange between the brunettes.

"I…I think I'm going to sit this one out," Quinn said looking down to her feet.

Santana gave the girl a knowing nod. "Quinn," Rachel called over the Latina's shoulder.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn asked sadly.

"Whenever you want to…you can come by," Rachel said softly.

"Okay," Quinn said, nodding her head before turning around and walking down the hall away from them.

"So what's up with that?" Dave asked as they headed out to his truck.

"We're going to try being friends with her," Santana sighed.

"Why," Dave asked, his voice drenched in confusion.

"Because as fucked up as she went about it Quinn meant well, and I can't fault her for loving Rachel," Santana said plainly.

"And she needs a friend," Rachel said tiredly from Santana's shoulder.

"Seriously Rachel how the hell do you mange to get such a big heart in such a tiny body," Dave mused.

"It's just how I roll," Rachel mumbled as she succumbed to a light sleep which she slipped in and out of the whole way home before curling up in Santana's arms and passing completely out from exhaustion.

"Love you," Santana whispered softly.

"Love you too," Rachel murmured before her breathing evened out, lulling Santana into slumber along with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth is fourth. So I know everyone was looking forwards to a massive Finnept smack down but after getting in touch with my inner Rachel Berry I realized that it just would be in her character to do anything but this. So I hope ya'll liked it.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40: It Is What It Is

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 40: It Is What It Is<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh Shelby…are you okay?" Santana asked, looking between the woman and her girlfriend nervously.<p>

As Rachel had told Shelby about the living situation the woman's facial expression had become steadily more and more unreadable. It wasn't a blank expression, it was actually quite the opposite. It was just that every few seconds it flickered between a different expression.

Shock.

Anger.

Shame.

Guilt.

Fury.

Disbelief.

With every word that fell from Rachel's lips in an indifferent voice one usually reserved for weather reports Shelby's face had changed. Now she was sitting stock still, her face contorted in a way that suggested she didn't even know how she felt. They had been sitting for the last five minutes in complete silence waiting for the woman to process everything she had just learned.

"Shelby…Mom?" Rachel said nervously her voice thick with emotion for the first time since she start.

Upon hearing the title 'mom' Shelby had shaken her head tersely, as if trying to shake off a bad dream. Looking at Rachel the woman only managed to open her mouth for a second before it closed her brow furrowing. "Please don't be angry with me," Rachel whimpered looking into identical pools of chocolate that were racing with emotion.

Hearing the fear in Rachel's voice Shelby snapped back into the room with a fury. "Listen to me Rachel," Shelby said severely putting a hand on each side of the girl's face. "I could never be mad at you for this. This…this is not your fault."

"It's no ones fault," Rachel said softly.

"Yes it is Rachel. It is your father's faults."

"Things just didn't work out," Rachel whispered.

"No." Shelby said shaking her head. "That is not how this works Rachel. They can't just decide they don't want to be parents anymore and leave a fourteen year old to fend for herself!" Shelby said, her voice rising with every word.

"It just happened…" Rachel said leaning away from Shelby's hands and wiping a tear falling down her cheek.

"No!" Shelby yelled standing up and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Rachel this isn't something that you can just rationalize and forgive damnit!" The woman roared, causing Rachel to flinch backwards on the couch and the dogs to let out low simulations growls.

"Hey!" Santana yelled pulling her girlfriend into her arms tightly. "Calm down the fuck down Shelby," the Latina demanded severely.

"I won't calm down!" Shelby yelled. "My child just told me that the men who I trusted to be the parent I couldn't be abandoned her when she was just fourteen years old!"

"Yah I get your pissed," Santana snapped as Rachel burrowed into her neck. "And I'm right there with you but yelling isn't doing anything except for scaring Rachel damnit and if you can't get it under control you can get the hell out," she ground out.

"I just…I don't even know what to say," Shelby said sinking back onto the couch. "Rachel…sweetheart…why didn't you tell me? I would of…done something."

"No!" Rachel yelled untangling herself from Santana's arms. "No you don't get to do that. I didn't tell you because I wanted my mother to love me and be in my life because she wanted to. Not because she felt sorry for me."

"Oh god," Shelby said letting her face sink into her hands.

"Shelby," Rachel sighed, her anger evaporating. "I have long ago forgiven my fathers for their mistakes."

"I can't," Shelby snapped.

"And I'm not asking you to," Rachel said carefully.

"Rachel this is child abuse."

"No…I know it is hard to understand, and I'm not saying that sometimes it doesn't make me sad or angry…but it is what it is."

"Rachel how can you even say that?"

"You think I don't wish things had been different. That they were different. I don't know how many times I came home crying in the last three and half years wanting my Dad and my Daddy to pick me up in their arms and make it all go away. Sometimes even now it gets to be so much that I can barely stand to breath. But sometimes wishing isn't enough and you have to make due with what you have." Rachel said sighing wistfully at the end.

"How can you be so calm about this when all I want to do is drive to Chicago and kill your fathers?" Shelby asked shaking her head.

"It's amazing the things a person can get used to," Rachel mused, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder.

"You shouldn't have had to get used to this Rachel," Shelby cried out, trying to keep her voice under control.

"But I did," Rachel said. "It's over and done with and sometimes no matter how much you wish for it you just can't go back."

"I don't know what to do."

"You don't need to do anything Mom," Rachel sighed.

The group lapsed into silence again, lost in their own emotions and thoughts. Finally Shelby let out a sigh, "I don't know how comfortable I am with the three of you staying her unsupervised. I feel useless."

"Don't feel that way Mom. We're okay. I'm okay."

"You're children Rachel."

"Not anymore. You said it yourself that I'm grown up," Rachel said reminding Shelby of her initial reasoning behind not growing closer when they met up the first time.

"Not enough for this."

"Yes we are," Rachel said rubbing her temple. "I know that in your eyes we're just kids, but the three of us have had to grow up before our time. Yes we didn't chose to be abandoned and kicked out, but it happened and it's where we are now."

"What should I do?"

"Just…be there…when I need you."

"I can do that," Shelby nodded slowly. "And when you need me…please call me."

"We will," Rachel assured her.

"Alright," Shelby said checking her watch. "I need to go and relieve the babysitter. You'll be okay?" She asked looking over the teenagers.

` "Yah we got this," Santana said standing off the couch.

"Anyone who wants to hurt them has to get through me and a pack of dogs," Dave said flexing his arms.

"And…I carry a rape whistle?" Rachel asked breaking the tension.

"Okay," Shelby said hugging the girl tightly. "And Rachel," she whispered loud enough for Santana to just hear her. "You don't have to call me Mom if you don't want to…but I really like it."

"I like it too," Rachel whispered back releasing the woman.

"Alright guys, remember if you need me call me," Shelby said heading towards the door.

Quickly Santana followed the woman out into the yard, "Shelby?" she asked catching the woman's attention.

"Yes Santana?" Shelby asked turning around.

"Can you do me a favor? It's for Rachel."

"What do you need?"

"These past two weeks have really really sucked…between fighting with all of our friends and the Finn problem and Quinn…we just need a break," Santana sighed.

"Do you want me to call the school and excuse you girls tomorrow?" Shelby offered.

"Please would you, I wanna take Rachel away for the weekend. Just the two of us you know."

"I understand Santana. Get her away from all of this." Shelby said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you," Santana said putting a hand on Shelby's and squeezing.

"I'll see you later," Shelby said smiling and getting into her car.

Santana waved her off before turning back to the house. Entering the living room she sighed at the sight of Rachel already passed out on the couch. "You want me to carry her in there?" Dave asked softly.

"No I got it, goodnight Buddy," Santana said smiling at the jock.

"Night Dober," Dave said disappearing up the stairs.

Running a hand through her hair and exhaling a deep breath Santana leaned over and pulled the girl into her arms gently, cradling her against her body protectively. Walking into the room she shut the door behind her with her foot and carried the Diva over to the bed. Kissing the exhausted girl softly on the forehead she carefully unzipped the girl's jeans and pulled them down slowly before rousing the girl slightly to pull off her shirt and bra. "Sleepy," Rachel whispered.

"I know Baby, we're going to sleep now," Santana said pulling off her own clothing before hitting the light and stumbling over to the bed. Slipping under the covers she gathered the tiny girl into her arms. "You okay?" She asked, kissing the girl lightly on her head.

"I'm just so tired," Rachel said, her voice thick with exhaustion and emotion. Santana felt wetness on her shoulder and she looked at the girl, only managing to make out her features in the dark.

"It's okay," Santana said running a hand over the girl's back soothingly as she started to cry harder. "Just let it out Baby." And Rachel did. Santana didn't have to ask why she was crying. She had actually been waiting for this moment. Large tears ran over the Latina's shoulder as Rachel cried for everything that had happened in the last two weeks. She cried from being afraid of her first love now. She cried for Quinn's heart. She cried for her father's failures. She cried for Shelby. And she cried finally for herself. "Let it go Baby, you're safe with me," Santana whispered into the girl's ear.

"I'm so tired," Rachel cried weakly.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be right here when you wake up," Santana said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much," Rachel sighed, sleep already pervading her voice.

"I love you too," Santana said as the girl's breathing evened out lulling Santana into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this chapter was short, but the next chapter is going to be long, fluffy, and filled with sexy times so I wanted this to be separate. lol<strong>


	41. Chapter 41: Smutty Fluffy Bubble

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 41: Smutty Fluffy Bubble<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**Fourth thing is fourth. I don't know if this is good or bad but the original 60 chapter layout has morphed into around 80 chapters with two universal spin offs, a bunch of deleted scenes, random one shots, and entire series of smutty one shots...O.O...thoughts?**

* * *

><p>Santana's internal clock kicked off at exactly 6:55 a.m. the next morning. More importantly she noted, five minutes until the alarm was supposed to go off. Reaching over she attempted to turn off the alarm clock while doing her best to not wake up the tiny diva whose body was draped over hers like a blanket. She frowned when she realized the off button was just a hair's width away from the tips of her outstretched hand. Looking around she tried to find anything that would flip the switch as another minute ticked by taunting her. Growling lightly she searched the bedside table for anything until that would be useful. As the clock ticked 6:59 she realized that she really needed to leave more crap on her side of the bed. Finally with just seconds to spare she reached behind the clock and latched onto the cord sticking out of it and jerked the plug out of the wall, sending the clock screen into complete blackness.<p>

Smiling at her major victory pulled off so early in the morning she reached over and grabbed her cellphone. Clicking it down to silent she shot off a quick text to Dave asking him to get their homework for the day. After she got an okay from him she sent a text to Brittany telling the girl they wouldn't be there today, and as an afterthought she sent the same text off to Quinn as well. When both of the blondes had texted back okays she did a small fist pump before setting her cellphone down and letting sleep steal over her body once more

She woke up again around ten and smirked at the tiny brunette as she snored lightly into her neck. Kissing her softly on the head she delicately untangled herself from Rachel's arms and slipped her body pillow into them. The diva let out low grunt before wrapping herself around the soft pillow and going back to snoring.

Walking over to their closet she slowly opened the door, wincing when the hinges creaked loudly. Turning around she looked closely at Rachel for any sign of the girl having been disturbed by the sound. She let out a relieved sigh when Rachel simply curled up tighter in the pillow. Looking back into the closet she made quick work of grabbing her old Cheerios duffel and filling it up with enough clothing to last three days. Pleased with the contents of it she quickly slipped into the bathroom and tossed in a few of their toiletries as well. Walking back into the room she slipped the bag back into the closet and closed the door carefully, holding it up slightly to avoid any noise.

After tossing on a wife beater the Latina tiptoed out of their bedroom and closed the door softly behind her. Smiling widely to herself she walked into the kitchen, stroking Derrick behind his floppy ears absentmindedly as she peered into their fridge. Leaning down she kissed the shameless Doberman on his wet nose and then proceeded to pull out the ingredients for a fruit salad.

In between cutting up the fruits and lightly sprinkling sugar on them she brewed a pot of coffee and poured a cupful into Rachel's favorite Wicked mug. Smiling proudly to herself she loaded up the breakfast on a tray and carried it carefully through the living room, only to end up frowning at the closed door. She looked around for something to set the tray on so she could open it up and smirked when Charlie lumbered over to her and sat down, looking up expectedly.

"Amod Dom," she whispered, telling the dog in Hebrew to stand still. Lowering the tray she rested one half of it on top of the massive dog's head and reached a hand over to turn the door knob. When it swung open a bit she lifted the tray back up and passed a strawberry down to the dog for his assistance.

Stepping soundlessly into the room she smiled at her girlfriend who had rolled onto her back and was breathing peacefully. Setting the tray down on the table she let herself drink in the beautiful sight before her. The sheets were twisted across Rachel's body half-hazardly, exposing one dusky colored nipple and one of her naked tanned hips. Santana smirked when the girl let out a breathy moan and lightly shifted her legs together.

"Oh hell yah," she whispered as she pulled off her wife beater and started crawling slowly up the bed. Sitting back on her knees between the girl's legs she experimentally ran her fingertips up Rachel's legs. Rachel's body shivered underneath her touch and she left one hand on the girl's inner hip to draw lazy circles, the other hand she drew up the girl's body and began to lightly pinch the exposed nipple.

Rachel let out a little mewl and Santana smiled impishly as she leant over the girl's body and began to nibble softly on one of the girl's earlobes. Slowly she grazed her nails the rest of the way up the diva's thigh until her fingers met Rachel's already wet core. She drew two fingers around her clit softly, only putting the slightest hint of pressure into her ministrations.

Rachel began to shift underneath hers and the girl's tiny hips began to slightly buck into her hand, subconsciously looking for more pressure where it was needed most. Santana fought back the urge to just ram her fingers into the girl when Rachel let out a breathy moan and arched her back off the bed. Unable to keep complete control of herself Santana's mouth dropped down to the girl's pulse point and she bit down. Hard.

"Oh fuck," Rachel moaned underneath her breathlessly as her eyes fluttered open. Smiling into the neck Santana started to suck and lick hard against the bite mark as she added more pressure to the girl's aching clit. "Soooo good," Rachel groaned wrapping her arms around the Latina's body and digging her fingers into dark hair.

Santana considers drawing out the girl's pleasure but when Rachel started to whimper and tremble beneath her, the thought left her mind and she ran her fingers to the girl's opening, teasing it a bit. "Please. In," Rachel groaned and Santa released a feral growl as she pushed two fingers into the girl's tight channel.

"Fuck yes!" Rachel cried out as she dragged her nails down the Latina's back, eliciting a sharp hiss from the girl.

"You like it when I fuck you?" Santana asked hotly into the girl's ear as she began to rock back and forth atop the diva, dragging her nail across the girl's hardening clit.

"Mphh…yes," Rachel cried out digging her nails in harder.

Santana growled at the pressure on her back and the feeling of cold air hitting blood. Biting down onto the girl's neck harder she began to slam her body into Rachel's, going harder and faster as the girl started to quake beneath her and release the most obscene sounds.

Pushing in as far as she could she curled her fingers up and found the girl's g-spot, giving it a hard push at the same time she drug her thumb nail across Rachel's clit and ground out a rough, "MINE," pushing Rachel over the edge. The force of the orgasm almost knocked Santana off of the girl and the Latina was forced to throw her body down on to the one below her to keep her from thrashing.

"OHGODOHGODOHFUCKINGGOD!" Rachel cried out as wave after wave or pleasure shot through her body.

"Again," Santana growled sliding quickly down the girl's body and attaching her lips to the girl's swollen sex. She placed sloppy open mouth kissed all over the girl's lips, lapping up the addicting wetness she found. Under her Rachel's body shook and rolled, her hips gyrating off of the mattress. Growling the Latina pressed down on the girl's abdomen as she continued to feast.

"San…I-I'm…gonna oh god…please," Rachel cried out, one hand buried in the girl's hair and the other twisting and pinching one of her own nipples. Her eyes were tightly shut and large tears rolled down the girl's cheek as she gasped for air.

"Look at me," Santana ground out, biting down on the girl's clit.

"I…I can't," Rachel cried out.

"Look at me!" Santana demanded taking her mouth off of where the girl needed her.

"Nononono!" Rachel cried out, snapping her eyes open and staring down at the Latina.

Making eye contact with the Diva Santana leant back in and began swirling her tongue around the girl's swollen clit. Rachel reached her free hand down and tangled it in the Latina's messy hair. "I want you to cum now," Santana demanded punctuating it with a bite to the girl's nub, being rewarded with a flush of hot wetness.

"Santana!" Rachel screamed as her body shot off the bed as lightning coursed through her veins, her fingers pulling tightly on Santana's hair, forcing a hiss out of the girl as she started to slow down her ministrations.

Relaxing her hands on the girl's hips Santana slowly began lapping up the girl's juices, making sure to avoid the girl's over sensitive clit. Rachel purred under the attention, her body twitching as small aftershocks coursed through her body. Santana honestly would have been content to lay there for the rest of her life, just running her tongue up and down the girl's slit, but as Rachel's body stopped shaking she felt the hands in her hair gently pulling her up the girl's tiny body.

Resting in between her legs Santana looked down at the sated girl and smiled wolfishly as she placed a lazy kiss to the girl's lips. "Hi," she whispered leaning on one shoulder and staring down at the girl.

"Hello," Rachel replied dreamily.

"How's your morning going?" Santana asked smugly before leaning over and placing soft kisses all over the girl's face.

"I certainly wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning," Rachel sighed, running her fingers up the girl's back. Santana let out a low hiss when the girl's fingers grazed over the deep scratches and Rachel frowned, picking her head up to look over the girl's shoulder. "Oh my god…I mauled you," Rachel whimpered embarrassingly.

"I'm sure as hell not complaining," Santana said smiling and kissing the girl's lips before rolling off of her.

"I'm so sorry Baby," Rachel said covering her face.

"Again," Santana said pulling away the girl's hands. "Sure as hell not complaining."

"Well I'm still sorry," Rachel said leaning up and kissing the girl softly on the lips.

"If it makes you feel better you are forgiven," Santana said laughing and sitting up.

"Mmm what time is it? I didn't hear the alarm go off?" Rachel said sitting up and looking at the blackened clock confused.

"Yah about that…" Santana said smirking.

"What about that Santana Lopez?"

"I turned it off."

"Oh my god Santana what time is it!" Rachel said making to get off the bed.

Santana lunged for the girl and wrapped her arms around her hips, pulling the diva back down next to her. "Time doesn't matter sweetheart."

"Yes it does! We're gonna be late for school," Rachel said panicking.

"Baby we're not going to school today, and before you protest don't worry I took care of everything. Shelby excused us and Dave is getting out work." She said kissing the girl's neck softly.

"San I can't miss three days in one week," Rachel wined.

"Yes you can," Santana replied, smiling at the girl's dramatic sigh. "Baby these last two weeks have sucked. Between fighting with everyone in creation and even each other I decided that we need a break, more importantly you need a break."

"I'm fine," Rachel huffed.

"If by fine you mean fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional the sure you're just peachy."

"I don't think I like you very much right now," Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Yah but you love me," Santana said kissing the girl's cheek. "Listen we need a break. Just you and me. No drama. No lousy friends or jealous exes to deal with. Just you and I relaxing together like it's been from day one."

"Well that does sound nice," Rachel conceded.

"You bet your cute ass it does."

"What did you have in mind?"

"That my dear is a secret. Right now I want you to eat the delicious breakfast I made you, while I take a shower. After that you will shower and then we are getting out of here," Santana said releasing the girl and walking over to the breakfast tray.

"How did I get so lucky?" Rachel sighed as Santana put the tray into her lap.

"I think I kind of lucked out on this one," Santana said smiling as she picked up a strawberry and fed it to the girl. "I mean seriously after how fucked up I was towards you, you still forgave me, and now I'm sitting in our bed feeding strawberries to you naked."

"I'm going to say our relationship is mutually beneficial," Rachel said smiling and bringing a grape up to the Latina's mouth.

"I can roll with that," Santana said wrapping her mouth around the girl's fingers and pulling the grape into her mouth, making sure to suck on the girl's finger a bit. "Now eat." Santana ordered before hopping off the bed and walking into the bathroom.

After a quick shower she came out and took the dishes from Rachel, sending her into the bathroom with a light smack on the ass, which though totally worth it earned her an indignant glare. Smirking to herself she walked over to their closet and began poking around for an outfit to where.

After a few minutes of turning down clothes left and right her eyes landed on a forgotten pair of pants hanging towards the back that sparked a want in her. Santana Lopez loved her style, but for a while now off and on she had been toying with the ideal of occasionally trying something different, just to test it out and see how it felt.

Looking towards the closed bathroom door she took a light breath and pulled out the baggy pair of pants that she had used when they sang New York at the beginning of the last year. Tossing it on the bed she returned to the closet and rifled through it looking for a button up short sleeve shirt of Mike's that had someway found it's way into her collection.

Walking over to their drawers she rifled through it until she found a pair of boy shorts, a pair of boxers that she liked to lounge around in, and one of her sports bras. Walking over to the bed she pulled on the boy shorts first and then smirked as she pulled a black box out from under their bed and pulled out the strap on. Making sure the bathroom door was still closed she pulled off their normal attachment and set it back inside the box. Setting the harness down, she went back to the closet and pulled out a small package that she had been hiding for a few days. Smirking to herself she opened it and unwrapped a six inch, very realistic looking tanned dildo.

After attaching it to the harness she pulled the nylon straps on over her boy shorts and adjusted them, making sure that the dildo was hanging between her legs and not just standing up proudly. After that she pulled on the pair of boxers and the baggy chained jeans. Looking down she grinned at the barely noticeable bulge as she pulled on her sports bra and the white wife beater she had put on earlier. She grabbed the button up t-shirt and pulled it on, only buttoning up the bottom three buttons, leaving most of her chest exposed.

She considered putting on makeup for a second but decided against it. Smirking she rifled through her bedside table until she found a can of Axe body spray she had confiscated from Puck for completely abusing the stuff to the point that it gave everyone in Glee a migraine that day. She grinned though because even though Rachel had been clutching her head and scowling she had told Puck that it was a very attractive scent. Stepping away from the bed she gripped the can and sprayed it lightly across her chest, under her arms, and then misted some in the air before walking back into it.

Finally to finish off the look she was going for she grabbed her brush and a hair tie and proceeded to pull her hair into a tight low riding pony tail. Ducking back into her closet she looked around on the top shelf and smiled when she saw the black ball cap she had worn for the New York number. Grabbing it she placed it on top of her head with the flat bill of it slightly eschewed and pointing skyward. She walked over to their full length looked at herself in it smiling and turning around to get better views of herself. She was happy to see that unless you were really studying her crotch you could see the hard lump. Grinning widely she looked the rest of her body over, happy with the way the loose fitting clothing gave her a slightly more masculine edge without making her look like a guy.

"I make this shit look good," she murmured smiling at the outcome.

"God yes you do," Rachel said from the open bathroom door where she was standing in a towel looking at the Latina like she wanted to eat her.

"Oh so you like what you see?" Santana asked cockily.

"Very much so," Rachel said snapping out of her lusty haze and walking over to the Latina.

"Yah I'm pretty pleased with it to I'll admit," Santana said turning around and looking in the mirror.

"It's different," Rachel said as she slid her slender arms around the Latina's waist from behind.

"But it's okay?" Santana asked a hint of doubt in her voice.

"It's more than okay. It's very becoming of you."

"Hmm," Santana said studying her reflection. "Don't get me wrong because I love my cute shit but…I like this too."

"Is this a recent feeling you've had?" Rachel asked running a hand under the girl's wife beater.

"Not really, when Britts and I were kids we always used to dress up and shit when we played house and I actually like getting to wear my dad's suits," the Latina said chuckling.

"Well I think it's sexy," Rachel said biting the Latina's shoulder.

"None of that," Santana chastised smirking at the girl. "We need to get going," she said slipping out of the girl's arms and pulling the packed duffel out of the closet.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked eyeing the duffel.

"It's a surprise. Now get your cute ass dressed and let's get out of here," Santana smiled.

"Anything I should wear?" Rachel asked walking over to their closet and dropping her towel, smirking when Santana groaned at the sight of her naked body.

"Clothes you little minx," Santana chuckled.

"Party pooper," Rachel said pouting as she dove into the closet.

"Baby we have all weekend to party," Santana said hotly in the girl's ear. "Now get your ass dressed and let's go," she said smacking the girl on her ass and walking out of the room.

"Santana Lopez you're on your way to being a party of one!" Rachel yelled indignantly from the room.

"My car. Ten minutes!" Santana yelled laughing as she walked out the door. Oh yah. This weekend was gonna be the shit.

* * *

><p>They had been on the road for two hours now and with every mile they put between them and Lima the girls could feel a massive weight being lifted off of their shoulders, every rotation of the tires melting away their worries and fears. Santana had decided to keep to the unused back roads for the trip up, it would take longer but she knew that the ride would be much more enjoyable without her having to watch out for pissed off commuters and obnoxious truckers.<p>

Santana smiled lovingly as she looked over at Rachel who had been happily singing along with the radio the entire time, content to just bask in the moment. Santana had put the top down on the car and right now the Diva was leant back in her seat with her bare feet propped up on the dashboard and her hair blowing wildly in the wind, the most peaceful expression on her face.

Santana loved this beyond reason. After all that had gone down in the last two weeks it felt amazing to just be with her girlfriend without a care in the world. It reminded her of long summer nights spent on the couch watching movies and lazy days spent lounging by pool as they mindlessly chatted and tossed tennis balls for Cerberus.

Rachel caught the girl looking at her and smiled, leaning her head to one side and blushing under the Latina's intense gaze. "I love you," Rachel said leaning over in her seat and kissing the girl's cheek.

"I love you too," Santana said hooking her free hand around the girl's waist and pulling her into the middle seat to lean against her.

"This is so nice," Rachel sighed happily, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Worth skipping school?" The Latina asked playfully.

"Definitely worth it. While I champion the benefits of attending class regularly, I have to admit that it is quite wonderful to take a respite from all of the Drama that seems to happen at our school."

"Couldn't have just say yep?" Santana teased squeezing the girl lightly.

"Shut up you," Rachel laughed.

They had been driving for another thirty minutes before Santana felt Rachel still under her arm for a second and then loosen up. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw that Rachel's eyes were turning darker and her gaze was fixed on Santana's lap. Smirking, the Latina went back to driving as if she hadn't noticed the girl's state.

"We've got about an hour left," Santana said, smiling when Rachel flinched next to her from the sudden interruption of her thoughts.

"That…that's good," Rachel said clearing her throat.

"Mmhmm," Santana said chuckling. "I'm gonna stop up at the gas station to fill up," she said nodding her head at the approaching station. "Do you want anything?"

"Water?" Rachel asked huskily.

"No problem," Santana said smirking as she drove her car up next to a pump. "Wait here beautiful," she whispered hotly into the girl's ear before hopping over the side of her car and walking cockily into the shop.

The guy at the counter looked like every hick stereotype the Latina had ever heard and she made sure to keep a watchful eye on Rachel out the window in case there was more of his kind creeping around. Grabbing a bottle of water she walked up to the counter and told him to put twenty on her pump. The guy leered at her body for a second but quickly rang up his order the second Santana sent him a hearty HBIC glare. Grabbing her change off the counter she walked back out the car and handed the bottle of water to Rachel who was now staring at her smirking.

Putting the nozzle in her tank the Latina leant back against the pump and cocked a leg up on the wall, raising a daring eyebrow at Rachel when the girl looked to her crotch and the more pronounced bulge and then up at the Latina. Shaking her head a bit the girl bit her lip and leant back against the passenger side door, studying the Latina hungrily.

Finally the Latina heard the latch go up on the nozzle and she reached over and smoothly placed it back onto the pump before hopping over the door into her seat and smirking at the girl next to her. She pulled out of the gas station back onto the deserted back road and smiled when Rachel slid back across the seat to sit next to her again.

"Do you need any help taking care of that hard-on you're packing?" Rachel whispered hotly into the Latina's ear, causing her to nearly run the car off the road in surprise.

Recovering quickly Santana smiled wickedly and placed her arm on the back of the seat behind the girl. "Is that an offer?" She asked cockily, raising her hips in place a bit.

"Maybe it is," Rachel said slipping a hand into the Latina's lap and grabbing a hold of the appendage, making sure to push it back into the Latina's clit.

"Then gets to it," Santana said cockily, lifting an eyebrow to the brunette and smirking.

"Do you think you can handle it without crashing?" Rachel teased as she jerked back hard on the appendage, causing the Latina to groan.

Santana sat silently for a few seconds, trying to think of her next words carefully without offending the girl but keeping in the slight characters they had devolved. When the perfect phrase hit her Santana decided to go for broke and hope that she wouldn't spend the entire weekend groveling for forgiveness. "Rachel?"

"Hmm?" Rachel hummed while continuing to rub the girl up and down through her baggy pants.

"Suck my dick," Santana said looking out the corner of her eye at the girl for a possible bitchslap. To her surprise and absolute pleasure Rachel let out a groan and ran her fingers up the girl's length before tugging at the buttons on the girl's jeans and quickly pulling down the zipper. Her hurried movements suggesting that the girl couldn't move fast enough.

"Oh fuck yah," Santana groaned leaning back a little and hitting the cruise control button.

Rachel tugged on the girl's hips a bit communicating her need and Santana raised her ass out of the seat a little so Rachel could pull the pants down over her waist a bit. Santana glanced up and down every few seconds, her attention split between the road and Rachel, whose tiny hands were undoing the button on her boxers. Finally the girl's hand slid inside of the shorts and wrapped around the appendage, pulling it out until it was jutting though the front hole of the boxers.

"Well this is new," Rachel murmured looking at the color and very realistic qualities of the dildo. Smiling she ran her hand down the length of it slowly, feeling the tiny bumps and veins experimentally.

"Yah I'm pretty fucking proud of it," Santana said cockily looking down at the girl.

"You should be," Rachel smiled up at her. "Just the sight of it is making my mouth water," she moaned out.

Santana Lopez was fucking ecstatic. Never in their relationship had she been happier that Rachel's acting abilities were so spot on, because yah, Rachel turned almost everything into an acting experience, sexual fantasies involved. The girl gave everything a hundred and ten percent, so when Santana heard the girl utter a husky, "I love your cock," as she slowly jacked the Latina off, she could actually believe for a second that yah, totally wasn't silicone and nylon straps.

"Well it loves you to," Santana chuckled, raising her hips a bit impatiently.

Getting the hint Rachel took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it while keeping her hand on the base and slowly pumping it back and forth around Santana's aching clit. "Fuck yah," Santana groaned as she brought her hand down from the back of the seat and tangled it in Rachel's hair. "God I can't believe you're giving me road head Babe, that's so fucking hot."

Rachel purred as she began to bob up and down its length, making sure every time to come down with enough force to hit it where Santana needed it. Unable to contain herself Santana pushed down the girl's head a few times till she could feel the girl's hot breath on her exposed stomach. Rachel moved her head to the side and began running her tongue flat up and down the Latina's length, causing Santana to groan when she saw the girl's wet tongue wrapping around her.

As the girl pushed and licked and sucked on her Santana began to feel the familiar coiling in her stomach, and she desperately tried to keep her eyes open and on the road. Every few seconds she glanced down at Rachel whose eyes were closed and was beginning to let out breathy moans. Trailing her eyes down the girl's body she saw the girl's hand had disappeared under her skirt and the girl was furiously humping her own fingers.

"Oh god you're fucking yourself while giving me a blowjob," Santana groaned her eyes becoming heavy as her orgasm built up.

Rachel raised her lips up the side of it and moaned out a "that's because sucking your dick makes me so wet I could die," and that was enough to send Santana over the edge completely. Her knuckles tightened around the steering wheel as the hand gripping Rachel's hair tightened, causing the Diva to cry out as her own orgasm raced through her body. Quickly the Latina turned off the cruise control and pulled over on the side of the road, her chest heaving and her entire body shaking. The two girls sat in silence for close to a minute before Rachel finally dragged herself into a sitting position and kissed the Latina lazily on the cheek. Leaning back they locked eyes for a few seconds and smiled before breaking out into laughter.

"You have turned me into a deviant Santana Lopez," Rachel said smirking as she tucked the dildo back into Santana's boxers and pulled her pants back up.

"No I just let your inner freak out Babe," Santana laughed leaning over and kissing the Diva before pulling back onto the road.

"If asked I'm still blaming you," Rachel said smiling and assuming the position she had been in earlier with her feet on the dash.

"Of course you are," Santana chuckled rolling her eyes.

After another twenty minutes of playful banter Santana finally spotted the slightly overgrown dirt road that she had been looking for. Slowing down she turned onto it, instantly plunging them into a thick forest of trees.

"You're not taking me into the wildness to kill me are you," Rachel teased as she let her arm hang out of the side and her fingertips gently graze the overgrown wildflowers growing on the sides of the road.

"Nah just going to have my way with you," Santana joked, slowing the car as they approached a large gate.

"You could have done that at home," Rachel laughed.

"Yah but out here no one can hear you scream," Santana said winking and pulling her keys out of the ignition. Jumping out of the car she jogged over to the gate and fumbled with her keychain until she found the Master Lock key. She slid it into the lock and worried for a second when it initially didn't want to. Finally after a little maneuvering it turned and the lock slid open. She threw open the gates and then ran back to the car, driving it through and jumping out to close it behind them.

Driving slowly up the road she smiled when the turned a corner and Rachel's eyes became big at the sight before her. Surrounded by trees on the side that they had come through, sat a small cabin that obviously hadn't been used in years, but still managed to look completely charming and safe; on the other side of the cabin was a small gulf of water surrounded mostly by trees that Rachel could tell led out into a bigger lake. A dock ran a few feet into the water and floating in the middle of the gulf was another floating dock.

"Santana this is beautiful," Rachel whispered taking it all in.

"Yah it was my Moms…well I guess now it's mine. I haven't been out here since the summer before she died," Santana said smiling as a montage of childhood memories ran behind her eyes. She shook her head quickly to calm herself down when she felt tears brimming to her eyes and smiled when a tiny hand slid into hers.

The Latina parked the car in front of the cabin and jumped over her door before running around and opening Rachel's for her. "What a gentlemen," Rachel teased kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Naw I'm just a badass," Santana laughed grabbing the duffel bag and tossing it over her shoulder. "Now come on," she said pulling the tiny girl behind her.

When they walked up the front porch Santana jumped up once, twice, and then a lucky third time, bring a brass key down with her. Smiling widely she slid it into the lock and grinned when it turned easily. Stepping inside she said a silent prayer and flipped the switch, did internal happy dance when the lights flickered on, and silently thanked her father for keeping the commodities running out here just in case.

Maria Lopez had been a woman of projects. She loved to find things that were broken or run down and make them better, whether it was people, places, or things. And this small cabin had been her pride and joy. She had bought it the year Santana was born, imagining years upon years of summers they would spend swimming in the lake and exploring the thick forest surrounding them. Unfortunately she had only been able to count nine years before she lost her fight with breast cancer. Afterwards Santana's father hadn't been able to bring himself to come out to the cabin but had paid someone to go clean it and maintain once ever other month.

Every room in the cabin had been expertly decorated by Maria and Santana was glad that whoever took care of the place took it seriously because it was in great condition. Sheet's were thrown over the furniture and when Santana pulled one back she was happy to find that everything seemed to have withstood the test of time. She was also happy to realize that it had just been cleaned not but a few days ago when she smelt the faintest scent of cleaning supplies in the air.

Lost in her own world Santana walked around the cabin pulling sheets off of furniture and opening sun bleached curtains. Rachel followed behind her silently, watching as her girlfriend lovingly ran her fingers over tiny knickknacks left behind so long ago. The Latina stopped at a picture of her and Maria together when she was eight years old. The tiny girl was wearing a Girl Scouts uniform and proudly holding up a new badge, smiling widely and showing off her front two missing teeth. Maria had her arms wrapped tightly around the girl and was smiling down at her, a small tear present on her cheek and a bandana wrapped around her hairless head.

Rachel watched Santana closely for any signs of duress but let out a relieved breath when the Latina simply smiled at the picture and ghosted her fingers over it.

"She was very pretty," Rachel said putting her arms around the Latina from behind.

"She was amazing my mom. I wish she was here. She would have loved you," the Latina said smiling and leaning back into the embrace.

"I would have loved to have met the woman who made you," Rachel said kissing the girl on the cheek.

Smiling Santana turned around and looped her arms around the Diva's waist, pulling her in for a chaste kiss. "Alright Babe, I'm gonna run into town and get us some provisions for the weekend okay? Do you mind staying here and putting our clothes away? There should be some linens and towels in the chest at the end of the bed in the master," Santana said kissing the girl's forehead.

"Done and done," Rachel said smiling as the Latina released her grip and kissed her one more time.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so," Santana said as she picked her keys up and headed for the door.

"Don't forget coffee!" Rachel yelled after her, smiling when the Latina jumped into her car and waved back to her before driving off.

"God that woman has good ideas," Rachel mused out loud to herself before heading to unpack their belongings.

* * *

><p>When she got back to the cabin Santana was in very much less of a good mood then she had been when she left. What was supposed to have been an hour or so shopping excursion had turned into a two hour long one when she realized that the town closest to the cabin actually stocked a worse selection of vegan options then Lima did.<p>

She had gone to store after store managing to piece together a decent bounty, but in the end it looked like the girls were going to be enjoying A LOT of salads. She had almost jumped for joy when she spotted a small Chinese restaurant and after a few well placed threats she had managed to buy some tofu off of them to supplement the menu.

Finally with enough groceries to get through the weekend and not have to touch foot in what Santana had dubbed 'Loserville' the Latina had sped out of town like a bat out of hell. As she pulled up to the cabin she hooked the bags of groceries through her fingers and made her way up the porch. After some careful struggling on her part she managed to get the door open. The sound of her girlfriend's humming made her smile and she dumped the bags into the fridge, content to sort it out later.

Walking quietly down the hallway she tiptoed around the corner to the master bedroom and smiled widely at the sight before her. Rachel was completely oblivious to her presence and that much due to the fact that the Diva was currently jumping on the bed in little circles as she hummed a tune into her hairbrush. Santana had to completely admire the sight of such a carefree Rachel in front of her. The girl had stripped down and was now only wearing a bright orange pair of boy shorts and one of Santana's old Cheerios shirts.

She crossed her arms and smiled widely when the girl jumped off of the bed and began to sing powerfully into her 'microphone' and even wider when she realized what the girl was singing.

_Tryna decide tryna decide if I really wanna go out tonight.  
>I never used to go out without ya' not sure I remember how to.<br>Gonna be late gonna be late but all my girls gon' have to wait cause I don't know if I like my outfit.  
>I tried everything in my closet.<em>

Santana fought the urge to laugh as Rachel kicked aside the discarded shoes on the floor and sent them a slight glare. Looking around the room she realized that the girl had literally stripped down as everything she had been wearing earlier was half-hazardly thrown around the room.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you.  
>Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's.<br>Take em all off cause I feel a fool.  
>Tryna dress up when I'm missing you.<em>

As the tiny Diva sang she slowly rocked her hips in circles, tugging at the shirt with her free hand. The look on her face was absolute bliss and Santana was pretty sure she had never seen a more carefree Rachel Berry in her entire life than she did at that moment.

_I'ma step out of this lingerie.  
>Roll up in the mall with something Hanes.<br>In bed I lay in nothing but your t-shirt on.  
>In nothing but your t-shirt on.<em>

Just as the girl was about to hit into the second verse she finally noticed the Latina standing in the door way and let out a squeak, comically tossing the hair brush behind her and folding her hands in front of her nonchalantly. "Santana…when did you get back?" Santana just broke down laughing at the indifferent look on the girl's face and she had to lean up against the door frame to keep from falling over. Rachel groaned and face palmed at the laughter, "you saw it all didn't you?" She murmured into her hands.

"Oh you're so fucking cute Babe," Santana said sliding up the girl and prying the hands away from her face.

"I don't like you," Rachel muttered pouting.

"Well that's a shame cause I love you, especially when you wear my t-shirts," Santana whispered into the girl's ear before slapping her on the ass and running out of the room.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel yelled indignantly, running after the Latina.

They spent the rest of the night being completely stupid with each other for lack of a better word. Rachel managed to salvage the groceries and actually make them a pretty decent meal. She squealed in absolute delight when she realized that Santana had actually managed to track down some tofu.

Around nine after Santana had securely locked down the cabin and located the gun that her father kept there, which had led to a small argument in fact.

"Santana Lopez why in god's name are you carrying a gun."

"Um for protection?"

"No ma'am! Put that away right now. Guns don't solve anything."

"Right so if some crazy rednecks shows up I'm relying on you to talk them down."

"…how many bullets does that thing have in it?"

"Eight."

"Do you have more?"

"Um yah…why?"

"Just making sure…put it on the nightstand."

But after the argument had been worked out the girl's had gladly crawled into the bed together, content to just wrap up in each other's arms and listen to the gentle chirp of crickets from outside. They had barely lain down for a few minutes before their breathing evened out and the fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>Saturday the girls spent being absolutely lazy in ever sense of the word. They couldn't be bothered to drag themselves out of the bed until close to one and even after that all they did was lie down on the couch together and cuddle.<p>

While they had electricity and running water there wasn't a television or internet to occupy their time and they hadn't even been able to track down a radio. But it really didn't seem to bother them as they contentedly laid in each other's arms passing soft grazing kisses every now and then as they talked about the most random stuff.

Around four after a little prodding on Rachel's part they had thrown on swimsuits, Rachel a red bikini and Santana, deciding to stick with the look she was test-driving for the weekend in a black sport's bra and a pair of Sam's swimming trunks that she had somehow stolen. After swimming around for all of five minutes they had hauled their bodies up onto the floating dock and proceeded to continue lying around and doing absolutely nothing.

Santana mused at one point that if there was an award for being lazy then they would have won it hands down. When the sun started to drop below the horizon they had swam back to shore and gone in to eat. After dinner Santana had grabbed Rachel's hand and led her up a rather rickety ladder in one of the back rooms that led up to the roof of the cabin.

They were currently lying back on a blanket that Santana had brought, wrapped up in each other's arms and watching the stars. They had been lying there for thirty minutes in comfortable silence before Rachel had let out a small squeal and pointed to a star that was shooting across the sky.

"Did you see it?" She asked excitedly from the Latina's chest.

"Sure did," Santana said chuckling at the girl's joy. "What is your wish?" She whispered looking down at the girl and kissing her forehead softly.

"I wished that we could just stay on this roof forever," Rachel sighed, fingering the soft material of Santana's wife beater. "And I wished that if we do have to get off of it that when we get back to Lima that things will just be better."

"How so?" Santana asked squeezing the girl in her arms.

"Just everything going on. Finn…Glee Club…Quinn mostly," Rachel said kissing the Latina's collarbone.

"We haven't really talked about her," Santana sighed looking down at her girlfriend.

"Yah," Rachel said trailing off as she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the Latina. "I feel bad for her," Rachel admitted looking down.

"Hey it's okay," Santana said propping herself up as well and lifting the girl's eyes to her own. "It's okay for you to worry about her…I am to."

"I just…I can't believe that she was going to do that…if you hadn't got there."

"But I did."

"I have to admit I'm very surprised that you seem to be okay with striking up a friendship with her and letting her close to us…considering her feelings for me."

"See that's the thing," Santana said brushing back a strand of Rachel's hair and kissing her softly on the nose. "The reason I think I'm so cool with it is because I am considering her feelings. I can't fault her for loving you Rachel and I have to give her props for all the shit she has put herself through for you, no matter how fucked up it was."

"It is surreal to find out that my guardian angel also happens to be my biggest tormentor. I just…I want to help her but I don't know how to."

"Listen Q…she sucks with feelings…like even more than I do. I think the best thing we can do is just offer to be there for her."

"You aren't afraid that she might try to woo me," Rachel said kissing the girl's forehead.

"Well of course I am. But…I don't think it will happen any time soon. She…she's pretty messed up emotionally. She thinks that there is no way that she can get out of Lima and she has accepted it. I think this whole thing with you was the only thing that was keeping her from giving up," Santana said seriously, wiping away a tear that had made its way down her cheek.

"Hey it's okay," Rachel said pulling the girl towards her.

"I just…it sucks you know. Because for all the shit that we have went through, she's still my friend. And knowing that she's hurting so bad that she thought her only option was to throw herself off of the overlook…it just kills me because I don't know how to fix it. A week ago I wanted to punch her senseless and now I want to fix her," Santana said breaking down from absurdity of the situation.

"That's because you're a good person Santana," Rachel said rocking the girl in her arms. "And I think you see a little of yourself in Quinn, so it makes it harder."

"I just…I want it all to be cool you know?" Santana sniffled.

"I know baby. It will. We just have to give her time. It's already obvious from her actions since the overlook that just like us there are two Quinns. The one she shows to the world and the one that is visible only after she is drug away from McKinley."

"I can't wait for this year to be over so we can run away to New York and get through this shit," Santana sighed kissing the Diva's neck.

"It'll be here before we know it," Rachel said her eyes starting to droop as she pictured a future where everyone…her…Santana…Quinn…and even Finn had found peace and happiness.

"Come on sleepy head," Santana said sitting up. "Let's get to sleep."

Rachel nodded and let herself be guided down the ladder and through the house to the bed. Santana left the room for a while to go lock up but after a few minutes Rachel felt the familiar slump of the mattress and she shifted towards the Latina. "I love you," she whispered kissing the girl's neck.

"I love you too," Santana sighed kissing the girl's head.

As Rachel's breathing evened out Santana sat and considered Quinn. She wanted to feel outraged that the girl had such obvious feelings for Rachel, but she couldn't bring herself to. Because the girl wasn't Finn or Brook. It was Quinn, the girl she had gone to cheer camp with and had sleepovers with. She stayed up another hour, racking her brain for a solution before she finally succumbed to sleep with the blondes face in her mind, as she had seen it standing on the other side of the guard rail staring hopelessly down into the abyss of the overlook. She knew that whatever happened she would be damned if she ever saw that look again on the girl's delicate features.

* * *

><p>Sunday the girl's drug major ass when it came to heading home. They had had such a wonderful weekend just wrapped up in each other away from all the drama and the last thing either of them wanted to do was leave it. Sadly around four Santana admitted defeat by Father Time and loaded their belongings and Rachel into the car, smiling to herself as the cabin disappeared behind the trees.<p>

The drive back went by quickly as the girl's discussed the upcoming Swim and Glee sectionals, as well as a schedule that Rachel was drawing up for their finals at the end of the year. Santana had considered arguing that it was only August but had smartly held her tongue, deciding instead to just roll her eyes and smile as Rachel rambled on about power points and study sessions.

Around sevenish they pulled into the house and made their way up the pathway. Throwing open the door they were greeted by the dogs who had assumed after the first day that they had lost their people forever. After successfully wading through the mass of fir and slobber they had greeted Dave and Cliff who were on their way out for another date. After some good natured teasing they had sent the boys on their way before heading into their bedroom and collapsing exhaustedly on the bed.

"Can we go back to the Cabin now?" Rachel asked as she set their alarm for school.

"Sure let's go," Santana laughed making to get off the bed.

"Haha," Rachel laughed dryly, slapping the girl on the shoulder.

"I thought it was funny," Santana chuckled before standing up and pulling off her clothing. "Now come on Babe, we gots to go to sleep."

"True that," Rachel sighed pulling off her own clothing and meeting the girl under the blankets.

Both girls feel asleep quickly, pondering what tomorrow would bring after three days spent in a wonderfully smutty fluffy bubble. As their breathing even out Rachel had leant into the Latina's body and smiled against her warm skin. "Nothing bad lasts forever," she sighed. And both of them sincerely hoped those words were true, for everyone's sakes.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why but I think Santana could occasionally totally rock the kind of butch sporty look. I'm thinking kind of like Tasha from The L Word. <strong>

**Song: T-Shirt by Shontelle**


	42. Chapter 42: Demigods

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 42: Demigods<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates. But I do have a layout with roughly 60 chapters laid out, so we'll see how it goes.  
>Third thing is third. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana let out a sigh as she glared at the red light. Outside of her car the rain poured and she flinched when a bolt of lightening shot across the sky, followed in a second by a deep roar of thunder. The torrential downpour reminded her almost of something out of a movie and the soft crooning of Gary Allan singing Songs About Rain only added to the atmosphere.<p>

It was Friday evening and she was heading to pick up a feast of Chinese food for the hungry mob back at her house. It wasn't really that big of a mob, but she had to admit that it was slightly bigger than the quiet house was used to. But after the week that had passed they all wanted to just relax and kick back with good friends and good food. Because Rachel was nothing if not a good hostess, the girl had stayed behind to keep the group entertained which included Dave, Cliff, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Zizes, Brittany, and Artie.

The week after the girl's little trip to the cabin had been rather hectic. They had arrived back to school on Monday to find the school's social system had pretty much collapsed around them. Quinn had also opted to skip on Friday and without the leadership of any of the girls for two days in a row it had turned into a free for all.

The last day they had been at school had been on Wednesday when Quinn had tried to wrestle back leadership forcefully and they had stupidly not thought to make a declaration to the student body as to who was in control now. And Santana noted, the student body without clear leadership was a dangerous thing.

Not sure of what rules to follow the school had turned into a free for all in less that two days and it had carried over the weekend into the new week. People weren't sure if the Swim Team still held the juice or if the Cheerios had returned to power yet, and in the absence of both groups the students had tried to govern themselves.

The week had been hectic with Santana and Quinn running around trying to restore order on their own, but that had just confused the antsy students even more because they didn't know which one to listen to. It's not that the girl's were singing different songs; it's just that they couldn't harmonize.

With their own personal drama somewhat settled down Santana has assumed that things would just all work out, but that had not been the case. The entire week had been to put it lightly awkward. Finn had walked around completely lost like a puppy dog that had been kicked hard and Santana almost felt bad for the boy knowing that he really did regret hurting Rachel. But Quinn was the worst. It was like now that everything was out in the open the blonde couldn't figure out who she was anymore.

Her only interaction with Rachel for three years now had been negative and she didn't know how to be positive. So rather than try Quinn had just done what she knew and turned completely into herself, which didn't help with the chaos surrounding them in the halls. And Rachel, bless her, had tried to make it all okay, but every time she had tried to talk to Quinn the Cheerio had barely been able to say anything but one word answers and meek shrugs, unintentionally hurting the Diva's feelings more and more. It wasn't that it was negative; it just had completely stalled between them. And Santana was desperate to fix it because every time she saw Quinn flinch at the sight of them and every time she saw Rachel frown at Quinn's reaction it was like a dagger to heart and all she could remember was Quinn on that Outlook.

The major downside of it was that when Quinn was uncomfortable with something she lashed out angrily at others. She had managed to control herself with the Glee club, but there had been more than a few times when she had lashed out at one of the Rioters sending them running for their lives. This in turn sent them to Santana who also never good with dealing with unease had lashed out as well. As a last resort some had went to Rachel who was overwhelmed with the sudden weight on her shoulders to rule and she had mostly tried to appease them all to no avail.

With Quinn and Santana so preoccupied the Cheerios and Swimmers had gotten out of control, ending up in several verbal sparring matches until either a teacher actually stepped in or one of the girl's had shown up and dispatched it. To add to the general mess of it all Azimio had somehow worked his way onto the Hockey Team and it was trying to stage a coup for power. Of course no one wanted to listen to the Neanderthals in the least bit, so they had been on a rampage the entire week sending slushies flying left and right while Dave and the Football Team tried to fight them back.

Finally it had all come to a head that Friday at Lunch in a event that had managed to simultaneously calm to beast that was McKinley and convince more than half of the student body that the HBIC's were in fact Demigods.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck!" Santana yelled feeling her head contact with the locker in front of her. Throwing her bag to the ground she had spun around to kill whoever had pushed her and came face to face with half of the Cheerios headed up by Stacy. Quickly two of them rushed forwards pinning the Latina to the locker as Stacy stepped forwards and slapped her hard against the face.<p>

"This shit ends now Dyke! Step down," Stacy ground out furiously.

"Step down from what bitch?" Santana yelled struggling against the Cheerios on either side of her.

"From power. You and Yentle are messing everything up around here and it's ending now."

"Oh you can go fuck yourself Stacy!" Santana yelled up looking down the crowded hallway for anyone that could help her.

"I can fuck myself huh?" Stacy barked out. "How bout I just drag Manhands down into the basement again and give her a run for her money?" Santana saw red at the Cheerios words and surged towards her only to be held back by another two cheerios. "Oh a little testy about that aren't you Lopez. Maybe I can grab one of the Hockey guys and shove some real meat down her throat!" Stacy said laughing.

"I will fucking kill you!" Santana screamed managing to get a leg loose and kicking the girl in the shin.

"Oh you bitch!" Stacy yelled jumping up and down, holding her leg. "Hold her down better you idiots," she yelled, pulling back a fast and aiming at Santana's face.

As she let go the punch she gasped out in pain when her fist was caught and a pair of perfectly manicured nails dug into her hand, bringing the girl to her feet. Glaring up the girl's face went white when she saw Quinn standing above her staring murderously down at her. "What the hell is going on here?" Quinn yelled looking to the other Cheerios.

"Stacy said you ordered this," one of the Baby Cheerios who was holding Santana quickly supplied.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Quinn ground out. Instantly the four Cheerios holding Santana leapt aside and the Latina surged forwards, connecting her foot with Stacy's stomach. She brought the foot back one more time only to stop when she felt familiar arms wrap around her midsection.

"Stop," Rachel whispered looking around the girl down at the gasping Cheerio whose fist was still clenched so hard by Quinn it was bleeding.

Quinn looked at the couple for a second before sucking in a pained breath and looking around the silent hallway where most of the student body had somehow managed to crowd into. She brought her other hand up to the bridge of her nose and pinched it for a second before raising her head again and looking over the crowd one more time. Seeming to make up her mind she gestured with her head for Santana and Rachel to follow her and demanded two of the Cheerios to drag Stacy out with them.

Santana had to give it up to Quinn. The girl had a serious knack for control and she demonstrated it as she began marching down the hall followed by the couple. Behind them the Cheerios marched silently and along the way Quinn silently ordered every Cheerio she saw to join them.

Realizing that something big was going on Santana grabbed Dave when they passed him and together they silently forced any Swimmer or Footballer they saw in to the progression.

Quinn all but kicked open the doors leading to the Quad and the group spilled out behind the determined blond. Word had spread fast of something going down and all around them students spilled out onto the Quad as the teachers who had been present sank back into the buildings with the exception of Sue Sylvester who was leaning against the walls watching intently from the shadows.

Once Quinn was happy with the crowd that had gathered she looked to Santana, "let's do this."

Santana nodded once and squeezed Rachel's hands before dropping and following after the blond. "What are they doing?" Rachel asked Brittany who had popped up at her side.

"Getting their joint HBIC on," Brittany said smiling and grabbing Rachel's hand.

Santana fell into step next to Quinn and followed her to one of the large stone picnic tables, sending the students who had been sitting there scrambling with their lunches. She wasn't exactly sure what the blond had planned but she knew Quinn, so she had a pretty good idea the blond was about to lay the proverbial smack down on the student body.

In two wide steps both girls had ascended to the top of the picnic table and silenced every student out there. Quinn looked over the mass furiously, her fists shaking and Santana had to put a hand gently on the small of her back to calm her.

As Quinn leveled the students with an authoritative glare a low dramatic gasp rose up amongst the students. Santana looked at them closely and realized that the majority of them were actually looking about the two HBIC's heads. Not wanted to turn around Santana grabbed a compact out of her purse and looked into it smirking, behind their backs large angry black clouds were rolling in as if being called by the girls; reminiscent of the first day of school when Santana had stood up on this very table and laid down the law.

Quinn's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she adopted the blonde's pose, crossing her arms as the Cheerio addressed the student body. "This crap stops right here!" Quinn yelled out before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"Two days! That is it! We left you alone for two days and you have somehow managed to descend into a riot. Obviously I realize that the last three weeks have been hectic at best, but really could you guys not control yourself for two days?"

At this a poor freshman in the front made to speak and Santana held up a hand quickly, "it was a rhetorical question dumbass!"

"Obviously Santana and myself have not been clear enough in our directions. So this is it. I am going to lay out some rules and everyone is going to follow them or they will answer to me!" Quinn yelled loudly and sternly, her hazel eyes daring anyone to challenge her.

"Rule number one! No one! And I mean no one!" She roared, staring towards the mass of Cheerios surrounding Stacy and looking up at her fearfully. "No one will buck the social system from now on. And no one will act to discipline someone bucking said social system without hearing the order from either my mouth, Santana Lopez's mouth, Brittany Pierce's mouth, or Rachel Berry's mouth! Understood!"

The students stared back at the Head Cheerio in shock as a clap of thunder rolled through the sky. "Rule two! Santana addressed you at the beginning of the year with a game plan and it will be followed. Things are changing around here. From this point on no one will face bullying in this school in the way that it has been dealt out. If you are respectful to your fellow students then you will be respected back!"

At this a number of the less than popular students smiled and through a thumbs up in the air only to freeze when the blond HBIC continued. "But if you want to act out. If you want to be rude and disrespectful you will be punished. Consider the Swim Team your judge and the Cheerios your executioners. If either of the Swim Captains come to me with a problem then I will be in charge of making sure it is dealt with, and trust me when I say a slushy here and there will be the least of your worries!"

Santana ran her eyes over the crowd, nodding strongly at the words of the blonde. She spotted Rachel watching them closely in the front, a small smile on her face as she looked at Quinn in slight awe. Santana frowned internally at this but recovered when Rachel's gaze turned to hers and broke out into a full blown grin.

"You can't tell us what to do Fabray!" One of the Hockey Players cried out only to falter under the full force of both HBIC's steely gazes.

Quinn looked to Puck and nodded and Santana's eyes when to Dave. Both boys instantly squared their shoulders and started walking towards the player, only to stop and start laughing when said boy literally ran away screaming. Both girls smirked and turned their attention back to the crowd.

"Like I said people! Things are fucking changing around her people, and you only have two choices. Change with it or change school. Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?" Santana roared, quoting her words verbatim from the first day of school.

"Stacy Johnson. Front and center!" Quinn yelled looking over to Sylvester for a millisecond and receiving a small nod. "Stacy here thought she could not only buck the system but put words into my mouth! Let her be an example!"

The girl in questions was unceremoniously drug over in front of the HBICs and looked up at them defensively. "What are you going to do about it Fabray?"

"Oh Stacy…did you forget who I am?" Quinn asked feigning amusement.

"Yah a whore who got knocked up!" Stacy yelled.

Around them the crowd gasped and before Santana or Quinn could react Rachel had (in what most people would say confirmed that she also seemed to be a hidden demigod) literally launched herself across the Quad and slapped the Cheerio so hard she was flat on her ass looking up at the Diva in a glaze. Dave appeared over the Diva's shoulder and stared down at the girl, ready to stand in between them if Stacy came up swinging.

"If I ever hear you say something like that again Stacy I will make you wish I had simply sent you to an inactive crack house," Rachel ground out, surprising everyone with the force behind her voice.

Rachel looked up to Quinn for just a second and received a shocked smile from the blonde who quickly schooled her features. Rachel's gaze went to Santana and the girl winked at her and mouthed that she was hott. For a second the three HBICs stared at each other, silently communicating their next move.

_You do it Rachel.  
>Are you sure you want me to do the honors Quinn?<br>I'm positive Rachel.  
>Santana?<br>Oh hell yah Babe, these bitches need to know how things are going down.  
>Um when did Quinn learn how to do the freaky mind reading thing?<br>Dave I told you it's not mind reading.  
>Yah yah I know shared experiences and all that stuff. Can we teach Cliff how to do it?<br>Who is Cliff?  
>Oh um...he's my boyfriend.<br>Oh. Is he hot?  
>Yah I think so.<br>Cliff is rather dreamy I have to admit.  
>Q! MinPin! Rotty! Focus damnit!<em>

Stacy had shaken off her shock by this point but had the good sense to stay on the ground looking up at the three girls. "Stacy Johnson!" Rachel snapped bringing the girl's attention to her face. "Consider yourself off of the Cheerios. Go turn in your uniform."

Stacy's face erupted into a deep red and the Cheerio flew off of the ground angrily, heading towards Rachel only to be stopped as Quinn and Santana jumped down between them. "You can't do that you dyke! You're not even a Cheerio!" Stacy yelled angrily.

"Oh you didn't just call my girlfriend a dyke!" Santana yelled, causing the now ex-cheerio to shrink back at the venom in the Latina's voice.

"She might not be a Cheerio Stacy," Quinn spat out before jumping back on the table to address the rest of the students. "But like it or not Rachel Berry is now one/fourth of the power at this school, and what she says goes! Got it!"

At this the majority of the student body nodded their heads more out of shock than anything. Stacy for her part stayed frozen in place just staring at Rachel murderously until the booming voice of Sue Sylvester rang out from the shadows. "You heard her Johnson. Get out of my uniform now before the smell of failure taints it forever."

"This is not over," Stacy ground out glaring from Quinn to Santana. "She is going to pay for this," she threatened looking to Rachel before she turned on her heels and marched out of the quad.

As the girl disappeared from the Qaud in shame Santana jumped on to the table next to Quinn, pulling Rachel up with them. "Anyone else have a problem with this arrangement?" Quinn yelled.

A volley of scared 'No Ma'ams!" Rang out amongst the student body and Santana and Quinn both smirked at the familiar feeling of power coursing through their veins. The blond and brunette shared a look before stepping out of the way and pushing Rachel forwards a bit. "Bring it on home Baby," Santana whispered into her ear.

"Like Quinn so aptly put it, from now on if you are respectful of your fellow students you will be treated back with respect. I know more than any of you how if feels to be constantly bullied simply for being who you are and that stops now. From now on what you put in you will get it out!" Rachel said, gaining confidence in her voice as she spoke.

"So are we all good here then?" Dave yelled out from the ground, flexing his muscles and looking pointedly towards the Hockey Team which had been causing the most of the problem.

"Yah we're good," the Hockey Captain yelled out, not even bothering to look at the rest of his team.

"Then everyone get back to your lunch. This meeting is over!" Quinn yelled out jumping down from the table. Looking back up at Rachel and Santana she smiled sadly up at them before striding away, slowing down only a bit when Brittany called her name and ran after her, the two blondes striding into the building.

Santana hopped down from the picnic table and offered a hand to Rachel who took it and stepped down next to her. Looking once more at the student body who was staring at the girls in complete shock, every one of them reeling with the sudden reordering of the McKinley hierarchy, Santana shot them a smirk as she led Rachel and her group back into the building. As the door closed behind Dave Santana let out a cackle when a roar of thunder rang out and the skies opened up, completely drenching the still stunned students.

* * *

><p>The sound of a horn honking behind her shocked the Latina out of her memory and she made sure to flip off the car behind her before speeding off ahead. She groaned as she neared the turn for the Chinese place when she recognized a familiar figure of red and black topped with a golden pony tail running down the side of the road holding a backpack over head rather uselessly.<p>

"Fucking hell," she groaned as she pulled the car over and honked her horn, hitting the passenger side window button and opening it a crack as the blonde leaned over. "What the fuck Quinn it's raining like crazy out there! Get in my damn car!"

Quinn stood for a second biting her lip obviously weighing her options for a second until a clap of thunder had her scrambling into the car. Santana jerked around in her seat and pulled a towel out of her duffel bag and threw it to the soaking wet Cheerio. "What the hell are you doing out there?" She demanded, almost adding _Do you want to catch your death?_ But stopping when she remembered the overlook.

"M-my mom forgot-t me n-no biggie," blond said, her teeth chattering as she pulled the towel around herself for warmth.

"Jesus Christ you're freezing," Santana said turning the heat all the way up and pointing the vents at the blonde.

"Yah…epic s-storm clouds a-are cool for making a p-point, but they s-suck for everything el-else," Quinn chattered leaning against a vent.

Realizing the blond wasn't anywhere close to warming up fast enough for her liking the Latina quickly shrugged off her Letterman's and wrapped it around her, running her hands up and down the blonde's arms and pulling her against her own body.

"Y-you really d-d-don't have to do th-that," Quinn said shaking against the Latina.

"Shut up Quinn," Santana muttered tightening her hold.

"K-kay," the blonde replied, sinking into the undeniable warmth.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until finally Santana began to feel the girl's tremors abate. "We good?" Santana asked quietly.

"Much better," Quinn said extracting herself from the girl and leaning away from her, her face red as if she suddenly remembered their relationship.

Santana stared at the blonde pensively for a minute before checking her watch, "what are you doing tonight?"

Quinn looked at her oddly for a second before snorting a bit. "The same thing I do every night-"

"Try to take over the world?" Santana asked interrupting the blonde.

"Very original," Quinn chuckled. "No I'm going to go home, sit in my room till I'm starving and have to drag myself downstairs, eat whatever I can find, and then somehow manage to drag my drunk mother to her bed before I go pass out in my own," the blonde said, her face darkening as she talked. Realizing what she had just said she schooled her features and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry. I find myself having a major problem with word vomit lately," she said, keeping her face a mask of indifference.

"I thought she stopped drinking," Santana said softly, choosing to ignore the girl's change in demeanor.

"Me to," Quinn murmured. "Anyways would you mind dropping me off at my house?" She asked smoothing the soaked pleats on her skirt.

Santana took a good look at the girl and pondered the conundrum of seeing the girl's HBIC mask falter for just a few seconds. She was intrigued by a little glimpse of the real Quinn Fabray that Rachel had mentioned seeing once or twice. "You're coming to our place," Santana said plainly, pulling back out into the traffic.

"Wait what?" Quinn said looking at the Latina like she had just grown a third head.

"You heard me. I'm heading over to get like a massive haul of Chinese food and you're coming with. No argument."

"Santana I just can't barge into your house and eat with you guys," Quinn protested, completely out of her character after being thrown off the by Latina.

"It's not barging in if I drag you Q," Santana singsonged as she turned into the parking lot.

"Just let me out here. I'll walk," Quinn said, her mask slipping back into place.

"No you won't Q. You're gonna come with me back to our house and you're gonna chill with us and have fun."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" The Latina said parking her car and turning in her seat to look at the blonde.

"Because…because," the blonde said, struggling for her words.

"Because what Quinn?"

"Because it hurts okay. It hurts to know that I have managed to fuck my life up so bad!" Quinn yelled.

Realizing that the strategy she was using wasn't going to work the Latina softly put a hand on the girl's knee. "You wanna talk about it?"

"With you?" The blonde asked wiping away a stray tear.

"No with the priest. Of course with me," the Latina chuckled.

"I'm not ready," Quinn admitted sadly.

"Not ready to talk or not ready to try?" The Latina said intently.

"I don't know."

"Well figure you have to figure it out soon Quinn."

"Why do you care Santana?" Quinn asked letting her head fall against the car window.

"I care because when I saw you…out there on that overlook. I-I've never been more scared in my entire life," Santana admitted. "And I care because every time Rachel tries to talk to you and you shut down…it hurts her feelings."

"It does?" Quinn said snapping up and turning to the Latina.

"Yes it does. You know Rachel. She just wants everything to be okay. More importantly she wants you to be okay," the Swimmer said sighing.

"Why does she care?" Quinn whispered shaking her head.

"Because she's Rachel…Dave and I have theorized that when God was handing out stuff he gave her an extra large heart to make up for the height bullshit."

"After everything I've done she should hate me…I hate me." Quinn admitted.

Santana sucked in a pained breath at seeing the blonde so broken and squeezed her knee. "Rachel…she could never hate you Quinn. No matter how…messed up your methods were she knows that you only did the things you've done because you were looking out for her…and that means a lot to a girl who until recently thought she was completely alone in this world."

"I did do it all for her," Quinn said sadly staring down at the hand on her knee.

"She knows. I know. I kind of love you for it Q," Santana admitted squeezing the girl's knee. "Now come on, enough of this bullshit. We're fucking Demigods. Let's go in and grab our damn Chinese food and get our grub on," Santana said smiling when the blonde conceded defeat with a nod of her head.

"Yah when did you get so sensitive S?" Quinn asked laughing a bit.

"It's Rachel. She's got some weird kind of voodoo power over people."

"Well I like it," Quinn said softly.

"Like what?"

"You…the sensitive you," Quinn said hopping out of the car and heading towards the Chinese place. Leaving Santana to follow after her pondering how much she liked this Quinn too.


	43. Chapter 43: Stray Cat

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 43: Stray Cat<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates.  
>Second Thing is Second. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**Third thing is third. Still not sure where the pairing is going to be honest. I'm just letting my fingers write the story at this point. Yay for Glee FanFiction keeping me from giving up and sinking down into a gutter somewhere though!**

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Puck yelled as Santana pushed her way through the front door and shoved a box of take out into his hands.<p>

"Shove it Puckerman," Santana growled stepping inside to reveal a rather soaked Quinn Fabray whose teeth had resumed chattering once out of the warmth of the car. "Look what I found!" Santana said laughing as Rachel looked at them hesitantly. "Can we keep it?"

"H-hey!" Quinn yelped indignantly as she passed another box of food off to Dave. "I am n-not an it."

"Naw you're more of a what," Santana said laughing.

"She's not an it or a what and she's freezing," Rachel chastised walking up to the blonde and helping her shuck the now drenched Lettermen's Jacket.

"I-I'm not g-good in cold w-wet weather," Quinn admitted quietly, seemingly overwhelmed with the amount of people now turning and staring at her like a side show exhibit.

Seeing the girl's visible discomfort Santana decided to spare the blonde, "Babe why don't you take Quinn into the room and get her changed. I have some of her sweats in my bottom drawer."

"Do you just steal like all of our stuff?" Puck asked furrowing his brow.

"You bitches just leave it with me and I operate on a finders keepers attitude when it comes to free shit," Santana said shrugging her shoulder and smirking as the boy started complaining under his breath about his stolen bottle of Axe body spray.

"Come on," Rachel said grabbing Quinn gently by the elbow and pulling her towards the bedroom, shooting a pointed glance at Santana as they disappeared behind the closed door.

"Dude you guys gotta stop that shit," Santana groaned as she realized everybody but Brittany was staring at the door the Diva and Cheerio had just gone into. When no one turned around she clapped her hands rapidly, grabbing their attention in angry Spanish, "Oye idiotas! Los ojos arriba frente!"

Quickly the teens snapped around in their seats to the irate Latina. "It's just…the hell?" Puck said raising his eyebrows and nodding towards the room.

"Noneya business. Just know shits worked through we and said our kumbaya-ya's so just drop it. And stop staring at Quinn like she's a freaking side show or some shit. She's like a fucking stray cat. If you guys scare her off and I can't get her to come back around I'm gonna send your asses to the pound," the Latina demanded fixing them all with pointed glares.

"So is she an it, a what, or a cat?" Brittany piped up scratching her head.

"None of the above Britts. She's just Quinn."

"But she seemed so much less…bitchy," Zizes piped in.

"Yah well she's not that bad once you give her time to chill off."

"Oh so it's like Rachel not being all off her rocker insane and you being all de-clawed?" Puck said smiling, only to nearly pee his pants when the Latina entered his personal space.

"I am not de-clawed Puckerman, I just got them retracted right now," the Latina ground out.

"Damn chill out killer! I know you're a badass," Puck said stepping away from her and shrinking into his girlfriend's side.

"Damn right I am," Santana huffed, only to groan when Brittany walked over and patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"It's okay San I understand. Quinn is like just like being Quinn for once instead of being Quinn Fabray. I think it's good cause she's been like super sad for so long cause she was always so angry," Brittany rambled out.

"Yah just like that," Santana said smiling.

Leaning into the Santana's ear the blonde added in a whisper, "but she's not gonna be sad anymore because you and Rae are gonna unpress her lemons which is totally awesome."

"Britt what the hell?" Santana asked only to be cut off by Rachel and Quinn emerging from the bedroom and stopping at all the awkward stares that were once again fixated on them.

Quinn froze and looked at all of their faces nervously, picking at the material of her sweatpants. "Stare much?" She snapped causing all of them to whip around in their seats.

"Right…so who wants to eat now so we can all get over the awkwardness permeating this place?" Santana asked not waiting for an answer as she headed towards the takeout boxes.

"Great idea Santana," Rachel said over-excitedly as she rushed towards the food, tugging Quinn behind her and shoving her down onto the love seat.

The girl's passed out the food before settling onto the loveseat next to Quinn and tucking into their respective containers. The conversation mostly centered around what had happened at school today and the scary god-like abilities the girls had picked up; Puck claiming they had all clearly gotten super powers from kissing him, which earned him two slaps and three pairs of chopsticks to be thrown at him.

Quinn stayed quiet for most of the conversation but Santana could tell that she was relaxing into the social setting that was slightly out of her element, even managing a few smiles to be passed between herself and Rachel who was watching the blonde rather intently as well. As the conversation lulled Quinn began twirling her long blonde hair between her fingers in what Rachel had picked up as a nervous habit. "Quinn can I ask you something?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"What?" Quinn asked her eyes slightly wide.

"Why did you let your hair grow back out? I ask because you seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh," Quinn said examining the hair between her fingers. "I don't know…I…my head was kind of all over the place this summer."

"You should totes cut it again," Santana said looking at the girl's still damp hair.

"I don't know," Quinn said uneasily.

"You should Quinn. You look beautiful with short hair, not that you don't always look beautiful," Rachel said without thinking, causing all of the girls on the couch to freeze for a second uncomfortably.

Quinn was the first to shake it off and shook her head sadly, "I totally would but I can't now that I'm back on Cheerios."

"Why exactly not?" Rachel said furrowing her brows.

"Sylvester's crazy rule. All Cheerios need hair long enough to put in a pony tail," Quinn said groaning a little.

"Well that is just ridiculous Quinn. That woman can't tell you what to do," Rachel huffed.

"You know actually Q, Rach has got a point," Santana said considering the blonde. "She fucking needs you if she has any hope of getting to Nationals this year."

"Yah," Quinn sighed dropping off as she looked at her hair despondently

"By the way Quinn…did you ask Coach?" Brittany asked softly, her voice uncharacteristically nervous.

"No I'm sorry Brittany I didn't get a chance to," Quinn apologized.

"Ask her what?" Santana said raising a brow.

"I don't want you to be upset," Brittany said frowning.

"Why would I be upset?" Santana asked confusedly before turning to Quinn.

"She wants back on Cheerios," Quinn explained softly.

"I'm sorry S. I know that you don't like them but I miss dancing," Brittany said sadly.

"Hey no B it's fine. If you want to go back to Cheerios I completely understand," Santana said jumping off of the loveseat to where the girl was about to start crying.

"Are you sure?" Brittany said sucking in a calming breath.

"Of course I'm sure Britts. I know you like dancing and I'm sure that Coach would gladly take you back." Santana said hugging the girl.

"That might not actually be true anymore," Quinn said sadly, prompting the Latina to quirk and eyebrow at her in question.

"It's because I'm the mascot for Swim Team," Brittany said sadly. "Coach said Cheerios can't go near the team."

"Well that is just ridiculous," Rachel said crossing her arms angrily. "It wouldn't even interfere in the least bit; she had no excuse for this behavior."

"Sylvester doesn't need excuses," Quinn said matter of factly motioning to her hair.

Santana considered the situation for a few seconds trying to figure out the best way to fix it. When she saw a tear roll down Brittany's cheek she steeled her resolve and made a plan instantly. "Quinn tomorrow go get your hair cut," she said holding up a hand when the blonde tried to protest. "And Britts be ready for Cheerios on Monday."

"What are you planning Santana?" Rachel said smirking at her girlfriend.

"Don't question the master," Santana said laughing as she dropped back down onto the couch.

After that the group continued talking aimlessly for a few hours, mostly about the Mashup duets that had been auditioned on Wednesday. Kurt and Blaine had auditioned one as well as Sam and Artie, but in the end the duet had gone to Mercedes and Tina who had blown them all away with a Mashup of Beyonce's Irreplaceable and Rihanna's Take A Bow. They were talking excitedly about the rapidly approaching Sectionals when Quinn had jumped out of her seat looking at her phone.

"Oh crap it's ten p.m. I need to get home or my mom is going to freak," she said quickly.

"Me and Artie can take you home," Brittany offered quickly, jumping out of her seat.

"Thanks," Quinn said as they made their way to the door.

"Me and my Baby are gonna jet too," Puck said standing up and stretching.

"Cliff and I are gonna go upstairs…and hang out," Dave whispered into Santana's ear before all but dragging his boyfriend up the stairs to the amusement of their friends.

All of the teens had exited with goodbyes but Quinn stayed behind after Brittany had given her a pointed look and told her to take her time.

"Thanks for having me over," she said fidgeting with her shirt.

"No thanks are necessary Quinn," Rachel supplied softly.

"But I'm still thanking you…for everything," Quinn said looking down at the ground.

"Hey Beautiful do you mind if I have a minute with Quinn," Rachel asked the Latina hesitantly.

"No problem," Santana said, biting down a bit of jealousy. "Remember Quinn, haircut tomorrow or I'm gonna bring scissors Monday and do it myself," Santana said smirking at the blonde.

"I'm still not sure about that Santana," Quinn said, pinching her brow.

"Tough luck Lady. Do it or I will," Santana said pulling the girl into a slightly awkward hug. After a second in her embrace Quinn relaxed a bit and returned the hug, her face buried into Santana's dark mane of hair. Santana let go when she felt a small chill at the intimacy of the hug and backed away putting her hands in her pockets. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed Babe," Santana said kissing the girl on the cheek and walking towards the bedroom.

Quinn and Rachel stood in silence for a few seconds sizing each other up before they looked up at each other and then looked away just as quickly. Finally Rachel let out a sigh and looked back at the blonde, "I know this is probably a hard situation for you Quinn and I understand if you would rather not spend time with us."

"No." Quinn said quickly shaking her head. "No that's not it Rach-Rachel. I just…I don't know how to act around you with everything going on. I don't even know how to act around myself anymore," she sighed trailing off.

"I'm sorry if seeing Santana and I together is distressful for you, considering your feelings for me," Rachel whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…this is my own fault," Quinn said falling back against the door.

"Can I ask you a question Quinn?"

"Anything," the Cheerio said carefully.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt? We could have…I don't know but things could have been better." Rachel said carefully grasping for words.

"Because I didn't…don't deserve you Rachel. You're met for bigger things and I would have only held you back. I'm just a Lima Loser" Quinn said closing her eyes tightly.

"Quinn what will it take for you to see you're so much more than that," Rachel said raising her voice angrily. "Why are you constantly settling?"

"Because I don't know what else to do Rachel!" Quinn yelled, her eyes reddening with unshed tears.

"Quinn do you remember what I told you in the bathroom after Prom Night?" Rachel asked stepping closer to the blonde.

"Rachel please," Quinn almost begged, putting her face in her hands.

"You're a very pretty girl Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met but...you're a lot more than that." Rachel said echoing her words from that night.

"That was the first time someone ever called me pretty and I believed them," Quinn whispered from behind her hands.

"And I meant it Quinn and I still do," Rachel said pulling the girl's hands away from her face.

"Why can't you just hate me Rachel?" Quinn asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Because I know that somewhere deep in there is the real Quinn, and I am far too curious to see what she is like," Rachel said squeezing the girl's hands.

"I don't even know what she is like," Quinn admitted opening her eyes and wiping away an errant tear.

"Well then we're going to find out," Rachel said matter of factly. "Listen Quinn…I know that is undoubtedly hard for you, but I truly do want to be friends with you. I actually feel as if I owe you considering all you have done for me over the years."

"You mean torturing you and turning you into a social pariah. Oh yah how awesome of me," Quinn said shaking her head.

"Did you ever want to hurt me Quinn? All those times when you did, was that what you really wanted?" Quinn let out a deep sigh as more tears began to spill over her cheeks, only to be wiped away carefully by Rachel. "Did you?"

"No," Quinn said shaking her head in defeat. "It killed me a little more every time," she said sadly.

"And every thing you did for me was the best of intentions right, no matter what…method you used."

"It was all for you," Quinn whispered leaning slightly into the hand on her cheek.

"Then I forgive you Quinn. And I thank you," Rachel said continuing on when Quinn made to interrupt. "No I thank you because it's nice to know that someone…that someone was looking out for me all those years when I felt so alone."

"You're too good of a person to actually be real Rach-Rachel."

"Stop correcting yourself Quinn. Please call me Rachel. Please hang out with me and Santana. Please don't shut yourself off."

"I don't know how to Rach," Quinn said dejectedly.

"Well then try," Rachel said her voice just shy of commanding. Quinn looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "For me?" Rachel whispered out softly.

"I'll try for you," Quinn said nodding her head slightly. "Who knows," she said chuckling and looking back down at the Diva. "If you can successfully rehabilitate Dave and Santana into decent human beings then maybe there is hope for me."

"I am nothing if not persistent," Rachel said giggling.

"You're something all right," Quinn murmured before turning to walk out the door.

"Quinn," Rachel called out softly, putting her hand on the girls back.

"Yah Rach?" Quinn asked turning around slowly.

"Please tell me if you don't want this…but I want to hug you now," Rachel said weakly holding up her arms.

Quinn considered it for a second before stepping into the girl's arms carefully. Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and rested them there, leaning her head on the girl's shoulder. Quinn stood stock still for a few seconds before the smell of Rachel's shampoo pervaded her senses and she returned the hug, exhaling into the torturous feeling of holding the girl in her arms.

Santana stood at the bedroom door and watched the scene quietly, trying to pin down one of her racing emotions and stick with it. Part of her was jealous at the intimacy the girl's were sharing and a good part of her was feeling very insecure at seeing Rachel hug the girl. But she was more surprised that these feelings weren't stronger then they were. Santana Lopez was admittedly a possessive person, so it was somewhat shocking to her that sight of the woman she loved hugging the woman who loved her didn't instantly send her into a fit of rage.

She reasoned it had more to do with the fact that somehow she understood the blonde. She had been just as deep in the closet as the blonde was and had done some comparatively fucked up things as well. She also figured that she was somewhat comfortable with it because she understood that Quinn loved the girl just as much as she did, and that for some reason seemed to bond her to the blonde.

She was more than confused about her feelings and from where she was standing she could see mixed emotions painting both Quinn and Rachel's features alike. Realizing that she was eavesdropping on an intimate moment Santana cleared her throat stepping hesitantly into the room, causing Quinn to spring away from Rachel like she had been burned.

"Seriously Quinn cut back on the caffeine," Santana said sliding up next to the couple.

"I should be going," Quinn said looking out at Artie's van nervously.

"Okay," Rachel said reaching over and squeezing the girl's hand. "We'll see you on Monday right?"

"Yes," Quinn said nodding her head and smiling a little.

"And remember Lady, that hair better be cut or I'm pulling out my razor blades," Santana said circling a hand around her head.

"Whatever you say San," Quinn said rolling her eyes and heading out the door.

Rachel shut it behind her and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cool wood and sighing. Santana stepped up to her back and put her arms around the petite girl's waist, resting her own head on the girl's shoulder. "You okay?" she murmured into the Diva's neck.

"I'm just…I want to help her," Rachel said softly.

"I know Babe," Santana said, rubbing small circles on the girl's abdomen.

"How do you feel about this?" Rachel hummed out at the feeling of the Latina's hand slipping under her shirt. "With me wanting to be so close to Quinn considering her feelings for me."

"I'm not actually sure," the Latina admitted. "I'm confused."

"I am too." Rachel whispered turning around in the girl's arms suddenly and looking up at her. "I love you so much Santana."

"I love you too Rachel. Come one let's get some sleep," the Latina said kissing the girl softly on the lips after the spent Diva let out a yawn.

The Latina led her girlfriend into their bedroom closing the door softly behind them and pulling the tiny diva over to the bed. Kissing her softly on the lips again she reached between them and unzipped the girl's jeans, pulling them down softly to the floor before standing back up and pulling the girl's t-shirt off. Reaching behind her she let her hand's ghost up the soft skin of the girl's back and unhooked her bra before pushing her down into the bed gently.

Running around to the other side she quickly ran to her side of the bed and punched the alarm to wake them up for Swim Practice in the morning. Quickly shucking the sweats and t-shirt she had tossed on, the Latina crawled into the bed in a pair of worn boxers and pulled her girlfriend tight against her body.

"I love you," Rachel whispered, her voice leaving no doubt of her sincerity.

"I love you too," Santana replied whole-heartedly before nestling into the girl's hair and letting their joined soft breathing lull them to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44: Catch Of The Day

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 44: Catch Of The Day<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates.  
>Second Thing is Second. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Okay so Santana Lopez was secure enough in her badassness to totally admit privately to a limited number of people that she was one-hundred percent whipped by Rachel Berry. She had accepted it and embraced it like a warm crazy blanket. The thing about Rachel, and Santana had to cringe at the corniness of it all, was that Rachel made you want to be a better person.<p>

And she liked to think that she had become a better person. Sure she was still a bitch, but she never did anything maliciously these days just for the thrill of drama; simply wasn't her style anymore. The thing is that Santana was actually very self-actualized about her personality. Hell she fucking loved her personality, because at the end of the day it got shit done. And today Santana was getting ready to call out all the shots to get shit done.

Striding down the hall at 7:40 a.m. she sent the students milling around their lockers literally running in fear at the look on her face. It was the look she had worn when she strode down the hall in her Candy-stripers uniform, and it was the look she had worn when she had strode down the hall hand in hand with Karovsky whilst sticking campaign posters to the wall. This Santana was on a mission.

And it was with this look on her face that she blew into Sue Sylvester's office with that morning, not even bothering to talk to Becky who was chasing after her quickly. Sylvester looked up from her desk indifferently at the sight of a determined Santana and a rather frantic Becky.

"It's fine Becky," Sylvester said looking back down to her journal. Becky smiled at Santana for a second before leaving the office quickly and closing the door behind her with a swish of her pleated skirt. "What can I do for you Pamela Anderson," the sandy colored hair woman said not bothering to look up.

Santana smirked and crossed her arms as she slowly walked around the office, stopping in front of the rather impressive displays of National's trophies, a folded up American Flag sitting somberly in the place that would have held last years trophy. "I just wanted to come and offer my condolences," Santana said smirking as she went and sat down on a chair in front of the massive desk.

"No need he got what was coming to him the commie bastard," Sue said indifferently.

Santana stopped for a millisecond before shaking her head and continuing, keeping her voice just north of cocky, "I'm sure he did Sylvester, but that is not what I'm offering my sincere condolences about." Santana smirked when Sue took the bait and she saw the women quirk and eyebrow in interest, still looking down at her journal. "I mean god it must be such a blow to the old ego to know that you're going to lose Nationals yet again this year."

"Impossible," Sue said, her face becoming slightly pink.

"Oh I don't know Sue," the Latina said sadly shaking her head. "I mean we both know that those losers you call your squad are hopeless without some major help, and well with Quinn getting ready to quit it looks like your destined to another winless year."

Santana nearly lost her composure with happiness when she realized that she had begun to reel the coach in as the woman raised her eyes to fall over the Latina. "I'm not sure where you get your information Bongos but I own Quinn."

"Oh Sue Sue Sue…if only you did then this moment wouldn't me necessary, but unfortunately we both know that the contract Quinn signed is nil, void, and wripped into shreds due to the illegality of it," Santana said keeping her voice smooth and calming, which only made the short haired woman visibly angrier.

"I own that girl. If she quits the Cheerios she is going to fall so low on the totem poll that the elves in Shuester's hair will be above her."

"Again that is unfortunately for you, not true now that Q has made her peace with my girlfriend and me. It would be a small step down for her, but I like to think best friend of the two most popular people at this school isn't too shabby on the 'totem pole', Santana said smiling as she felt Sylvester tug on her line. Sylvester remained silent but the reddening look on her face spoke for her and the Latina smirked as her catch broke water. "Of course there is a way that could cinch that precious trophy again…and really you ought to because god knows you're going to be screwed next year with the girls you have.

When Sylvester dropped her glasses to the table and leant back in her chair Santana knew that all she needed now was the net to pull her catch in. "But just imagine if you could have Quinn, Brittany, and myself again…you would be unstoppable. But I don't know if I want to tell you how to grab that trophy again, I mean after all…when have you ever done a favor for me," Santana said grinning dastardly.

Finally Santana beamed as she proudly pulled in her catch, Sylvester silently admitting she was caught as her eyes gazed longingly towards her trophy case. Steeling her face the woman turned towards Santana and leant forwards in her chair, "What do you want Jugs."

"First off," Santana said putting her feat up on the woman's desk, "my name is Santana Lopez, you gots that, it's not Tits McGee, it's not Jugs, and it's not Airbags, it is San-tan-a Lo-pez, you gots me or should I just leave right now?" Santana said cockily raising an eyebrow.

"Ok Lopez. What. Do. You. Want?" Sylvester ground out, her whole body shaking in barely controlled rage.

"I've got three simple demands that you need to meet and in return you will regain your unholy trinity. Demand number one, Quinn Fabray is going to stroll into school today with a new haircut, one that will be impossible to pony tail, not only are you going to be okay with this you're going to compliment it," Santana said chuckling.

"Done," Sylvester ground out.

"Second I'm not quitting Swim Team and Britts is staying Team Mascot and you will not do anything that interferes with that. And third I am only wearing my uniform on Game Days," at this she held up her hand when Sue made to interrupt shocking the woman into indignant silence. "You take the deal with all three demands intact and you get your Head Cheerio, your Best Dancer, and the biggest Bitch to ever do your bidding. You turn down the deal and lose any hope of regaining that Nationals Trophy this year…capiche?" Santana said snapping her finger and cocking her entire head to the side.

Sylvester sat in contemplative silence for close to a minute afterwards, her eyes moving back and forth from Santana to the trophy display, carefully weighing her options. Finally the woman's face broke out into a look somewhat resembling awe and she locked eyes with the Latina.

"S while I question your sanity in regards to your relationship with Streisand I have to admit you have always reminded me of a young Sue Sylvester," the Coach said putting her glasses back on and grabbing her phone, pointedly punching in a number and waiting for an answer.

"Becky I need you to get Q and B in here now," she said hanging up the phone before turning back to her journal, some of the redness seeping out of her face.

Santana smiled satisfied with herself and leant back in her chair, resting her head on the joined hands behind her head as she basked in the glow of reeling in the biggest catch of her life. A minute later a freshly sheared Quinn Fabray walked into the office followed closely by a slightly hopeful looking Brittany Pierce. Both girls only barely managed to hold back their wide grins at the sight of Santana leaning back proudly in her chair looking like the cat that had just eaten the canary.

"You called us Coach," Quinn stated quickly.

"Love the hair Q," Sylvester said not even bothering to look up from her journal. "My head Cheerio needs to be easily differentiated from the sloppy babies that compose the rest of the squad. I take it the shortness of it is a tribute to your Coach?"

"That exactly what it is," Quinn said smiling as she put on her scarily perfect fake kick ass voice the blonde had cultivated over the years.

"Excellent. S, B, you can pick up your uniforms from Becky on the way out," Sylvester said raising her eyes to the girls and dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

Brittany let out a squeal and quickly drug the other blonde out of the office before Santana had even stood up. Grinning widely to herself Santana stood up and smirked down at Sylvester's doodle of her standing proudly on top of McKinley High holding the Nationals Trophy. "Pleasure doing business with you Coach," she said extending a hand out to the woman.

Sylvester looked at the hand and then up to the Latina for a second before nodding curtly and grabbing the hand tightly, shaking it twice before dropping it. "Lopez if you ever consider a political career tell me…I know people," the woman said ominously before returning to her doodle.

"Will do," Santana said smirking as she walked out of the office, grabbing the proffered uniform from Becky and swinging it over her shoulder. Walking out into the hall she smiled at the sight of Brittany and Rachel jumping up and down squealing in excitement while Quinn smiled softly, her eyes focused on Rachel's face.

Choking down a volley of mixed feelings about Quinn she slid up next to the head Cheerio and nudged her shoulder, causing the girl's attention to swivel to her, a slightly apologetic look in her eyes at being caught staring. Their eyes locked for a second and Santana just nodded once before smiling at the girl almost shyly. Quinn smiled back at the Latina and bit her lip, her hazel eyes deep pools of confusion.

"How did you pull this off?" Quinn asked motioning towards her hair and Brittany.

"I've got my ways," Santana said smirking.

"Why did you it?" Quinn asked curiously. "I mean I understand Brittany but…why me? Why do you keep helping me?"

Santana looked into the girl's eyes for a few seconds trying to gather the correct words. "Because…because I care about you Quinn," Santana said slowly.

"You do?" Quinn asked, her face a mixture of disbelief and confusion and a little something else that Santana couldn't identify.

"I do," Santana said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Andyoulookhotwithshorthair."

"I…really?" Quinn asked in shock.

"Yah…" Santana said looking everywhere but the blonde in confusion.

Santana was about to say anything to break up the moment when she heard a very familiar noise come out of Brittany and turned just in time to catch the ecstatic blond in her arms in mid-jump, laughing happily at the girl's excitement.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for the girls to head to class and the Dutch girl grabbed a hold of Quinn and pulled her down the hall with her, talking a mile a minute about new dance moves and future choreography.

Rachel smiled at the retreating blondes before she slipped a delicate hand into the Latina's, "you really are amazing," the Diva observed as they began walking to their classroom.

"You make me amazing," Santana said simply, grinning proudly as she led a speechless Diva into the classroom.

Yah Santana Lopez was whipped. But fuck it all if she wasn't still the biggest most powerful bitch at William McKinley High. Hook, line, and fucking sinker.

* * *

><p>The mood sat that morning carried through the rest of the days and the Glee Kids were a very happy group as they poured into the Choir Room for practice. It seemed that has soon as news hit the halls that Santana Lopez had officially become a Cheerio again, making her somewhat of a triple threat with Swimming, Cheering, and Glee, that the popularity ratings of the entire group had been driven up with her.<p>

Students had been going out of their way all day to appease the other members of the club so much that Tina had at one point needed to be pinched when a member of the Hockey Team had thrown a kid into his locker for calling her a freak when she accidentally bumped into him. Even Finn was in a good mood after he had bashfully told Rachel at lunch that he had attended his first anger management meeting the other day and the tiny Diva had given him a loose hug.

As they took their seats on the bleachers Quinn looked around thoughtfully at the other members of her club. Where Santana was big enough to admit that she was a bitch, Rachel could admit that she was somewhat extremely annoying at times, and Finn could admit to serious anger problems stemming from the lack of a strong male influence in his childhood; Quinn Fabray could admit to herself that she had serious issues.

In fact, she was positive that she could make some therapist very rich off of delving through said issues. She had not been raised to expect much out of life beyond what her mother had accomplished and she had accepted that for almost all of her life. But as she looked to her left and saw Rachel speaking animatedly with Brittany about possible Sectionals choreography she felt some of that acceptance start to melt away, and when she looked beyond the Diva she saw Santana watching her with a small smile on her face as if the Latina could see through her and know that the blonde was on the edge of a very serious revelation.

The situation that Quinn found herself in quite honestly scared the blonde more than anything. And a scared Quinn was rather dangerous to everyone around her and herself. She didn't have any clue how to act anymore and for someone who had been acting in one way for so many years it was extremely stressful.

She knew that she was in love with Rachel, had been for so so very long, and it hurt her to be so close to the Diva and see what she could have had if only she wasn't so messed up about life. It used to be easy for the blonde. Keep Rachel at arms length, don't spend any time with the girl, make sure she didn't want to spend anytime with her, and just watch from the very edge of it all. She didn't know how to spend any amount of time around the girl that wasn't negative and the girl didn't make it any easier by requesting her presence now; if anything she found herself falling even more in love with the tiny brunette.

And then there was Santana. She had never actually really known the Latina and in hindsight the Latina had never really known her. It was honestly like they were meeting each other for the very first time and all Quinn knew was that she liked this Santana. The Latina had in the past week and a half exhibited a level of understanding and caring that honestly left the blonde not only touched but extremely confused. She figured their mutual love for the Diva was what had forced some kind of bond between them but now she felt herself wanting to get to know the girl beyond that.

To say the very least Quinn was uncomfortable beyond all measure. Every bone in her body was telling her to follow her usual instincts and either lash out or turn tail, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Because Santana cared about her, and it hurt Rachel's feelings when she did, and after all that she had done to the girl she refused to ever hurt her feelings again. Even if it meant she had to live out this slow torture of watching from the side lines.

The sound of Mr. Shue breezing into the room brought the blonde out of her thoughts and she smiled when Rachel leant up against her lazily, exhausted after talking non-stop with Brittany for ten minutes straight.

"Hey guys!" Schue said happily tossing his bag on the piano. "How's everyone doing today?"

The teacher's face broke out in a wide smile as a chorus of 'Awesome!' rang out from the chairs and he rubbed his hands together. "That is great guys. I'm so glad to come in here and for once see everyone just happy to be with each other."

"Well we kind of love each other even if we don't always like each other," Kurt piped in, smiling at the group.

"It's because we're a family," Rachel said happily as she absentmindedly grabbed one of Santana's hands to hold and simultaneously leant further into Quinn who very carefully turned her body towards the brunette.

Schue watched the exchange curiously for a moment but decided that as long as the water's were still he wasn't going to shake the proverbial boat. "That's just great you guys and it's totally going to help with this week's lesson," he said walking over to the board.

"What was the word of the day on your calendar?" Santana teased good naturedly as she traded out the hand in Rachel's and put her arm on the back of the girl's chair. She was hyper-aware of the physical closeness of her girlfriend and Quinn and for the life of her was trying to figure out if she was upset or not. Deciding that lately she just didn't know anything she shrugged her shoulders a bit and just started playing with the chestnut locks spilling over the head Cheerios shoulder. From her spot Brittany watched the three of them practically bouncing in her seat.

"Close but no cigar Santana," Schue said laughing as he pulled the white board forwards.

"Damn there goes my smokey voice," Santana said chuckling.

Schue just rolled his eyes at the girl's words as she uncapped his marker and wrote the word FAMILY in uppercase letters. Behind him more than half the room tensed and Santana stroked the back of Rachel's hand when the Diva's eyes furrowed at the word. Turning around the teacher's smile faded a bit when she saw half of the teenager's staring at the word uncomfortably.

"Hey no guys it's okay. I meant this family," he said motioning around the group.

"Oh thank god," Dave muttered from his spot next to Puck.

"True that," Santana said reaching a fist back to his before returning to Rachel's hair.

"This week I want you all to go out and find a song that expresses how you feel about someone in this room. It can be sad, it can be happy, just as long as it's not offensive it works," Mr. Shue said rubbing his hands together.

Quinn chanced a look over to the brunettes who were looking at each other curiously, a silent communication passing through them that the she couldn't decipher. She wondered what songs they would sing to each other.

"Mr. Schue," Finn said quietly from his corner of the room.

"What's up Finn?" Mr. Schue asked looking up at the tall boy.

"If I already have something can I sing it now?" Finn asked nervously, staring over at Rachel and causing the two girls flanking her to puff up a bit in their chairs.

"I'm not sure Finn," Schue said eyeing the girl's cautiously.

"It's not…I'm not gonna be a jerk," Finn said looking at Santana promisingly.

Santana furrowed her brows and looked to Rachel who nodded slightly. Looking up at the tall boy the Latina nodded her head slightly and scooted her chair impossibly closer to Rachel's. "Alright Finn go for it," Schue said taking a seat next to the students as Finn walked over and whispered something to the band.

"Right," Finn started, sticking his hands in his pockets nervously. "So this is for Rachel. It's just something I wanna say to her after…" Finn said trailing off and nodding to the band that started playing softly. "I'm sorry Rachel, I know that I don't have a chance with you like ever again. But I hope I can find a girl someday who is a little like you at least. And I think…no I know that when I do I won't mess it up this time, because you've made me a better man. So this is for you," Finn said as the music picked up and the boy began to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do.  
>But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you.<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._  
><em>A reason to start over new and the reason is you.<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you; it's something I must live with every day._  
><em>And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away.<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear.<em>

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._  
><em>A reason to start over new and the reason is you.<em>

_I'm not a perfect person; I never meant to do those things to you._  
><em>And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know.<em>

_I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be._  
><em>A reason to start over new and the reason is you<em>  
><em>I've found a reason to show, a side of me you didn't know.<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you.<em>

As the boy sang Rachel's lips slowly began to quirk up into a small smile and a few tears ran down her cheeks. When he finished Rachel squeezed Santana's hand once before dropping it and standing up from her seat. Smoothing down her shirt she stepped over to Finn and hugged him softly around the midsection. "You're going to make some girl very happy someday Finn Hudson," she said softly.

"Thanks to you," Finn replied, reaching a hand up to wipe away a stray tear.

Squeezing him around the stomach once more the girl turned around and resumed her seat in between the Latina and blonde who had been watching the exchange carefully. While the boy seemed sincere enough they weren't going to take any chances.

"That was amazing," Mr. Schue said clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Finn said blushing and going back to his chair, grinning happily when Puck reached over and gave him a solitary fist bump.

"Alright guys does anyone else have any-" Mr. Schue started but was interrupted by Dave jumping out of his seat with his cellphone in hand. "Dave what's wrong?"

"I have to go," Dave said walking around the chairs quickly with Rachel and Santana hot on his heels.

"Rotty what's wrong?" Santana said as she and Rachel jogged to keep pace with the boy.

"Cliff just texted me 911," he said as he blew through the doors to the parking lot.

"What's that mean?" Rachel asked as they came up on the truck.

"His Dad has been harassing him lately, we worked out a code for if Cliff needs me to get to him," Dave explained quickly yanking open the passenger door and stepping out of the way as Santana quickly clambered up and reached down for Rachel.

Dave ran around to the other side and easily hopped into the truck before slamming his keys into the ignition and shooting out of the parking lot. His face red with tears as Rachel soothingly stroked his arm.


	45. Chapter 45: Perfect

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 45: Perfect<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates.  
>Second Thing is Second. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**Third This is Third: Thank you everyone who has offered to Beta for me. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. Intellectually I know I need one but I really am not a patient person so I really don't think it would work for me. I apologize for any of my major mistakes though. And Grammar Nazis I do love you. You make the internet go round. But I do have to say for the love of god lay off the ideal/idea kick. I have a speech impediment brought on by being born premature that causes me to slur the ends of certain words, so when I'm typing everything out in my head usually two or three words ahead of what I write Idea and Ideal are always pronounced the same way. I'm trying harder to stop myself from doing it cross my heart.**

* * *

><p>Wednesday evening found another load of boxes being hauled up the stairs. It had turned out that Cliff hadn't fully explained the situation involving his father's view on homosexuality. Where Santana and Dave had simply been tossed out their houses Cliff's father had beaten him within an inch of his life and told him that if he ever saw Cliff again then we would finish the job.<p>

When the trio had arrived on the scene Cliff's father along with one of his friends, was rather drunkenly trying to make good on that threat after storming over to the house Cliff was staying at when he heard at the local bar that his son was dating a guy from McKinley High. Without a second thought Dave had barreled out of the truck like a raging bull, tackling the large inebriated man off of Cliff with a move that would have made Coach Beiste proud. Santana had jumped out a second after Dave had and jumped on top of the other man's back sending both of them crashing to the ground. Rachel had managed to jump out of the truck after the Latina and had hurriedly dialed 911 as she rushed over to a bruised and battered Cliff.

In the end Cliff had suffered multiple bruises and a broken arm, Dave had fractured both wrists and broken six fingers, and Santana had come out of it with a minor concussion, a sprained wrist, and a black eye. When the cops had arrived Cliff's father, his friend, Dave, and Santana had been unceremoniously hauled down to the county jail to sort them out, Rachel had followed after quickly calling Quinn to meet Cliff at the hospital.

Three hours after they had been locked up an extremely frazzled Hiram Berry had arrived, because while Shelby was a contact for the teens a legal guardian was needed. The charges had been dropped against Santana and Dave after Cliff had agreed to not press charges against his father and his father's friend for the attack.

The next day Hiram had stayed around long enough to sign off on both Santana and Dave's medical needs and add Cliff to the roster of teenagers currently living in his house; it being decided that he needed to be further away from his father. Turning the Pezberryovsky house into the McPezberryovsky after Cliff's last name of McShannon was officially added to the roster.

After a verbal smack down by Shelby, Hiram had relinquished partial legal guardianship of Santana, Dave, and Cliff to the livid woman, but no matter how much reasoning and arguing the woman had done, the Berry men downright refused to give up their guardianship of Rachel to the woman. So after swooping in to once again actually be useful he had successfully managed once again to shake the very core of Rachel's world and emotional insecurities and had then been sent off by a very furious Santana who had once again reminded him that Sectionals were around the corner and at least one of the events were mandatory.

The teens had with the permission of Shelby skipped Tuesday and stayed at the hospital with Cliff until he was released later in the day. They had also skipped Wednesday opting to recuperate on the couches.

The bright side to the drama going on was that it served to distract the girl's from the feelings the three off them had been skirting around for the better part of a month. In fact things had calmed down enough that Santana only felt the slightest hint of unease as Rachel and Quinn climbed the stairs together laughing easily as they toted up Cliff's belongings. She had offered to help but Rachel had pushed her gently back onto the couch next to Dave and Cliff and reminded her she had a concussion. But every time the girls disappeared out the front door the Latina had quickly booked it over to the window to watch their interactions closely.

Rachel and Quinn were currently outside at Dave's truck pulling out the last few boxes happily discussing what songs they intended to do for Glee on Friday. As Rachel tugged the last box towards herself she misjudged the weight of it and fell backwards off of the truck with a yelp.

She tightly closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall only to land in Quinn's outstretched arms bridal style. Instantly her senses were overwhelmed by the feeling of being enveloped by the blonde. Both girls stayed still in the position holding their breath as each other's scents pervaded their heads causing a haze of confusion to cloud their heads.

Rachel's eyes stayed shut as she leant against the blonde, inhaling the scent of the girl's vanilla perfume. Quinn's eye slammed shut when she realized that Rachel was relaxing into her and the blonde let herself momentarily sink into the feeling of holding the brunette in such an intimate way. The moment was broken when a deep sigh escaped the Cheerio's throat bringing both of them to their senses. Quickly but with gentle care Quinn lowered the girl's feet to ground and stepped away when they were secure on the ground.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said smoothing out her shirt and blushing furiously at the rough tone her voice had taken.

"No problem," Quinn managed to stutter out as she ran a hand through her shaggy hair.

"Right," Rachel said clearing her throat. "How about we get the rest of these boxes upstairs."

"Right," Quinn said clearing her own throat and grabbing the heavier of the two boxes.

Santana had just barely made it back to the couch when the girl's walked through the door and she looked at them closely, noting their discomfort. Rachel sent her a small smile before disappearing up the stairs and the Latina sunk back into the couch and sighed exasperatedly, her own thoughts and emotions racing a mile a minute. When she realized that the Diva was about to fall out she had nearly been out the door and had came to a screeching halt when she saw Quinn's look of absolute fear as she scooped the brunette out of the air.

A thousand emotions were running through her body and the Latina couldn't for the life of her pin one down and say with it. A simmering jealousy was present but the Latina was confused and a little bit disturbed to say that watching the intimate moment between her girlfriend and Quinn had somehow felt okay. After realizing that she became angry with herself for not being more jealous.

She was pulled away from her thoughts at Rachel and Quinn bounded down the stairs. "All done," Rachel said smiling as she closed the front door.

"I should probably get going now," Quinn said quickly as she reached for her Cheerios Lettermen.

"No stay," both Rachel and Santana ordered quickly, causing the two of them to blush, Quinn to freeze in place, and Dave and Cliff to look between the three of them oddly.

"I mean stay, we're gonna order pizza. It's the least we can do after making your ass help Rachel move all that stuff up," Santana said smoothly, smiling when the blonde relaxed a bit.

"Okay…" Quinn said slowly as she allowed herself to be dragged over to the couch and deposited on one side of Santana as Rachel went to collect the takeout menu.

"So Quinn," Cliff said trying desperately to ease some of the tension in the room. "Dave here tells me that you're quite the photographer."

"Oh yah no I just like playing around with it," Quinn said blushing.

"She's totally lying," Dave laughed looking at the blonde. "Come on show him some of your pictures."

"I don't know," Quinn said sinking back into the couch.

"I wanna see them," Santana said playfully nudging the girl's shoulder and doing her best impression of Rachel's pout.

"Oh god that's not even fair," Quinn complained as she pulled her backpack off of the table and pulled out a rather thick folder. Shaking her head she opened it up and sent half of the stack Cliff's way before handing Santana the other half and sinking back into the couch again.

Santana had seen a few of the Quinn's photographs before but never any like these. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at a picture of the dogs and Rachel that the blonde had snapped a few days ago. It was absolutely breathtaking. Quinn had obviously spent a number of hours toying with the exposure of the picture, causing the background to fade away. In the picture Rachel was smiling widely as she was surrounded by the dogs who were eagerly looking up at the tennis ball she held in her hand. Santana ghosted a finger over the picture for a second, reveling in all the emotion Quinn had been able to capture in a picture. She didn't even notice a hot tear roll down her cheek as she realized that she could almost hear Rachel's laugh just looking at the photograph.

"Oh god don't cry," Quinn said nudging her shoulder and pulling the Latina out of her awe.

"I'm sorry it's just wow," Santana said wiping her cheek and putting down the photo.

"Eh it's nothing special," Quinn said self-deprecatingly.

"No Quinn these are really great," Santana said as she flipped through the stack, pausing every now and then to admire another amazing shot.

"You really think so?" Quinn asked as she nervously thumbed the edge of her skirt.

"Yah I think so. Why haven't you ever shown anyone these?" Santana asked looking over at the blonde curiously.

"I don't know. It's just something I do you know. It's like an escape for me. When I take a picture I can just capture that moment and hold on to it forever, and no matter what happens in the future I feel like that moment will always be partly mine…it's nice when things get really…bad," Quinn said, her voice quivering with passion.

"That's kind of beautiful," Santana answered as she smiled down at a picture of Dave and Cliff leaning against each other on the couch.

"Eh…" the blonde hummed trailing off as she took back the stacks of photos and placed them gingerly inside of her folder.

"Who knew Quinn Fabray was so deep," Santana teased lightly, her voice betraying how serious she was in that statement.

"And who knew that Santana Lopez was kind of a softy," Quinn teased back as she absentmindedly leaned against the Latina.

"Please me a softy?" Santana scoffed.

"Don't let her fool you Quinn, Santana has a ridiculously big heart," Rachel said coming back into the room and throwing the phone back on the hook.

"Yah…I'm seeing that," Quinn said, her brow furrowing thoughtfully.

"Just don't let anyone else know," Santana groaned falling back onto the couch.

"It's okay San, your secrets safe with me," Quinn said chuckling.

"It better be. Can't have the school realized the badass third of the HBICs has a soft spot," Santana grumbled crossing her arms.

"True that," Quinn said laughing as she nudged Santana's shoulder.

Rachel was about to comment when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and flipped it open. Seeing it was from Shelby she smiled as she opened the text.

**From Shelby:  
>Hey Rach one of my friends is kind of having a meltdown and needs me. Do you think you and Santana could watch Beth for a few hours?<strong>

Rachel bit her lip apprehensively and looked to the couch were Santana and Quinn were having a rather playful shoulder nudging war. Wordlessly the tiny brunette slinked off into her bedroom and shut they door whilst hitting Shelby's speed dial number.

"Rachel?" Shelby answered quickly.

"Yah it's me mom," using a term of endearment that just now both Shelby and Rachel were becoming comfortable with. "I was calling to tell you I don't mind watching Beth but I need to ask you something first," Rachel said keeping her voice low and smiling at the tinkling sound of Quinn and Santana's shared laughter.

"What's up?"

"Quinn is here. I wanted to make sure that was okay with you before I asked if she wanted to stay or not."

Shelby was silent on the other end of the phone for a second before she let out a sigh. "Rachel do you know what my biggest regret in the world is?"

"No," Rachel asked sitting down on the bed.

"I regret not getting the chance to know you when you were a child. I missed so many moments that I'll never get back," Shelby said, tears present in her voice.

"You know I forgive you right?" Rachel said toying with the edge of their comforter.

"I know you do. But I don't…can't ever forgive myself. I don't want that for Quinn and I never want Beth to have to forgive her for it. So please if Quinn would like to stay and help watch Beth I would be more than happy," Shelby said, her voice painted with honesty.

"Thank you Mom. I think she really needs this," Rachel said smiling.

"I understand completely. I'll be around in about thirty minutes okay?"

"I'll see you then. Bye Mom," Rachel said smiling as she hung up the phone.

Running a hand through her way chestnut hair Rachel released a deep breath and shook her head free of lingering emotions. This wasn't about her relationship with Shelby. This was about Quinn.

Rachel quietly slipped out of the room and smiled at the sight of Santana and Quinn bickering over pizza with the boys. She couldn't help the feeling of happiness that flooded her system when she realized not only Santana was eating the vegan pizza Quinn was as well. Quickly she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Hey Quinn…can I talk to you privately real quick?" Rachel asked whilst worrying her hands together.

"Um sure," Quinn said setting her slice of pizza back down and smoothing out her skirt as she stood. Santana looked at her girlfriend and quirked a brow but relaxed when the Diva shook her head as she led the blonde out onto the patio.

"So what's up?" Quinn asked nervously as she shuffled her feet.

"I have something to tell you and while I hope you don't leave I'll understand if you do."

"Ok kind of scaring me now," Quinn said as she sat down on one of the patio chairs.

"Don't be scared," Rachel said sitting across from the girl and trying to look reassuring. "Quinn…something has come up and Shelby is going to be dropping Beth off in about twenty to thirty minutes for the evening," Rachel said carefully, studying the blonde's face.

"Oh…"Quinn said her eyes wide.

The girls sat in silence for close to a minute before Rachel very carefully snaked a hand into the blonde's lap and gently squeezed her knee. "Quinn?"

"I'm sorry," Quinn said snapping out of her haze.

"Sorry for zoning out or sorry because you're leaving?" Rachel asked carefully.

"I don't know," the blonde said studying the olive colored hand on her knee.

"Quinn I know it's none of my business but can I feel involved in this. I want to tell you something…I haven't told anyone ever, not even Santana," Rachel said, her chocolate eyes filled with a million swirling emotions.

"Ok," Quinn said looking up and locking eyes with the Diva.

"I was six when my fathers explained to me that I had a mother. Up until that point I had always just wondered why I didn't have a mommy but I wasn't sure. My fathers were more than enough for me but after I found out about Shelby it felt like a hole had been drilled into my heart. I wondered about her constantly. Every time I saw someone else with their own mother it felt like someone was digging that hole even deeper.

I know that my father's love me just like I know that Shelby loves Beth…but when I was younger and even now…when I was upset I would always wonder how my real mother would have held me. How it would feel to just sink into her arms and cry."

I became very insecure because of it. My fathers explained to me that Shelby loved me but just couldn't take care of me and outwardly I acted like I believed them. But inside…god Quinn...inside I was convinced that she just didn't want me…that nobody could ever want me. When my dads left I just became more convinced that I was destined to be unwanted."

I know that what I'm about to say will sound very over-dramatic probably but when my Dads left I…I fell into a really deep depression…I put on a brave face but at night when I was home alone in this house…I thought that there was something desperately wrong with me."

I…I tried so hard to be perfect. I doubled the amount of time I spent on my school work even going as far to read the dictionary back and forth a few times, hence my inclination towards larger words. I also doubled the amount of time I spent going to singing and dance lessons. My fathers had always been so proud of my talent and I gathered that since no one in my family can carry a tune that my mother was most likely also musically inclined."

I became dedicated to the notion that maybe if I could become the perfect entertainer that they all would come back to me. I think that has a lot to do with why I fight so hard for solos…because a little part of me just wants to impress my dads and my mom."

But it seemed like nothing I did was bringing them back to me. As I'm sure you remember this was around the time when people started to bully me. The taunts about my personality I could take because I was sure it's what would bring my parents back to me. Make them want me again. But when people started to tease me about my physical appearance…the insecurities that I had gained from being what I felt abandoned by Shelby…it just became too much."

I started working out on top of my dance classes. Sometimes two…three hours a day on my elliptical in addition to hours of classes. But no matter what I couldn't seem to lose that little bit of baby fat. I started eating healthier, and when I saw a news piece one night on veganism I completely switched to that lifestyle."

I…I still wasn't getting the results I wanted and I was frustrated and I didn't have a mom or dads to watch me…so I started eating less and less. I was so excited the first time I stepped on that scale and realized that my hard work had begun to pay off…so I cut down to half a meal a day."

I started to get weaker after that. I know now that all the exercising I was doing was completely sapping my energy but at the time…in my head…I just kept hearing people tell me that I was fat. That I looked like a man. That no one could ever love me. Eventually it became too much for my body to take…" Rachel said trailing off.

Quinn had stayed silent during the entire story letting her mind process and become more and more upset by the second. Suddenly it felt like a train had hit her when Rachel uttered that last line and the words caught up with the blonde. "Oh god Rach," she whispered remembering a day in freshmen year she had mostly forgotten about. "That day…when you fainted in gym class."

"It was just too much on my body," Rachel said looking down at her hands in shame. Seeing the sorrowful look on the brunettes face was too much and the blonde lurched forwards in her chair to wrap the tiny girl in her arms. They sat silently for a few minutes, both of them weeping softly on the other's shoulder until Rachel gently extracted herself from the Cheerio's arms.

"I got help after that. I explained to my fathers that I was just having some trouble at school and they believed me. But I still have problems with my insecurities even now. The veganism stayed because I really do believe in it but the amount of exercise I partake in is still a little much at time. I regret getting as bad as I did though. It's changed how I look at myself…hell it's actually why I'm so short...it stunted my growth," she said lowering her voice and chuckling a bit.

"I figured there had to be a reason," Quinn said chuckling lightly. "Your fathers are giants and Shelby isn't exactly a midget."

"Quinn I hope you understand what I'm trying to say to you. I know that Beth's situation isn't the same as mine. Shelby didn't want a child just to prove she was capable of taking care of one, she wanted a child because she wanted to love one. But I do know that someday Shelby is going to tell her that somewhere out here she has a mother," Rachel said as she lent forwards and wiped a tear away from the blondes cheek. "And Shelby will tell her that her mother loved her very much but just wasn't able to take care of her…but I can't help but knowing from personal experience that unless she hears it from you as well, that little girl will always have a little part of her that believes that her mom just didn't love her."

"I don't want that," Quinn said shaking her head, her voice thick with emotion.

"Then don't let it happen Quinn. Stay. Be a part of your daughter's life so she knows you do love her."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough," Quinn admitted hanging her head in shame.

"You are," Rachel said raising a hand and lifting up Quinn's chin until their eyes met. "You are so strong Quinn. Do it for yourself, do it for Beth…do it for me," Rachel said wiping away more of the blonde's tears.

"O…okay," Quinn said, her voice shaking as a large smile broke out on her face.

"Yah?" Rachel asked smiling softly.

"Yah," Quinn said nodding and squeezing the hand on her cheek.

"You can do this Quinn," Rachel said staring into the girl's hazel eyes.

"For the life of me I'll never understand why you and Santana believe in me so much," Quinn admitted running a hand through her shaggy hair

"It's just how we roll," Santana said dismissively coming out onto the patio. "Everything cool out here?" She asked putting her uninjured hand on Rachel's shoulder and looking lovingly down at her girlfriend.

"It's okay," Rachel said as her hand went up to play with the Latina's. "I was just informing Quinn here that Shelby is going to be dropping Beth off for us to watch for a few hours in a little bit."

"Ah," Santana said understandingly. "You okay Lucy Q?" Santana asked looking to the blonde.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up…but considering it's Beth it makes sense when you take into account all the morning sickness I dealt with," Quinn said wiping her red eyes clear of the last few tears that had spilled over.

"So she makes you ill? Touching," Rachel said laughing.

"Eh it's a good ill," Quinn said chuckling.

"Well Dave and Cliff went on up to bed. Those painkillers are the shit," Santana said laughing.

"In that case I'm gonna run in and clean up a bit before Shelby gets here," Rachel said smiling as she stood up.

"We'll be right in," Santana said to her girlfriend and taking the seat across from Quinn.

"Okay," Rachel said kissing her girlfriend lightly on the cheek and squeezing Quinn's shoulder once more before heading into the house. A second later she shooed the dogs out of the house so they wouldn't disturb the baby and shut the door behind her.

Santana watched Quinn as the blonde happily pulled Amy into her lap at scratched her behind the ear. "You okay Blondie?" Santana asked leaning back in her chair.

"Honestly I'm terrified but I'm going to do this," Quinn said staring down at the wiggly MinPin in her lap.

"We'll be here for you…you know?" Santana said leaning over and putting a hand on Quinn's knee.

"I know…I'm not sure I understand why…but I know," Quinn said as she absentmindedly put her hand on the Latina's, chuckling when Amy took a flying leap off of her lap to where the other dogs were rough housing.

"Well if it makes you feel better I don't understand anything anymore," Santana said laughing she stood up and pulled the Blonde out of her seat.

"You Lucy Q," Santana started as she pulled the blonde into a gentle hug, "are a strong deep badass woman. You got this."

"Thank you," Quinn said, allowing herself to sink lightly into the embrace for a second before pulling away. "So what's this Lucy Q business? No one has called me that since I was a kid."

"Well we're currently out of animals to name you after so I had to go with that," Santana laughed as she looped her injured arm over the blonde's shoulder so she could open the door.

"And Quinn doesn't suffice because?" Quinn asked chuckling.

"Because I nickname all of my people," Santana said, her face clearly saying 'duh'.

"Your people?" Quinn asked laughing.

"She collects people," Rachel said rolling her eyes as she came out of the bedroom.

"Don't hate," Santana said laughing as she plopped down on the couch and resumed eating her pizza.

Rachel and Quinn just laughed at the Latina and joined her on the couch to eat. After about ten minutes the doorbell rang and Quinn stiffened as Rachel jumped up to answer it. Santana put her hand on the blonde's knee reassuringly as Shelby swept into the room with Beth on one hip and a large diaper bag on her other.

"Thank you so much for doing this girls," Shelby said as she walked into the room.

"It's no problem Shelby, Beth is fun to have around," Rachel said pulling the diaper bag off of the woman's arm.

"Hola Shelby," Santana said saluting the woman with one hand.

"Hey Firecracker, how are the war wounds treating you?" Shelby asked smiling at the Latina.

"Eh you know me, take a lickin and keep on tickin" Santana said cockily as she leant back into the couch.

Shelby's eyes turned to Quinn and she smiled softly at the blonde whose eyes were glued to the fifteen month old girl in the woman's arms. "Hello Quinn," Shelby said gently as she sat on the couch next to the blonde.

"H-hey Ms. Corcoran," Quinn said looking at the woman's face for a second before her eyes dropped back down the blonde head of hair nested in the woman's neck.

"None of this Ms. Corcoran stuff," Shelby scoffed lightly.

"Sorry," Quinn said and then began to ring her hands when Beth turned her head towards the blonde. Quinn looked at the tiny child in awe as she began to memorize every centimeter of the girl's porcelain skin. Santana gently place a hand on the blonde's back to calm the girl's nerves and smiled when Quinn stopped shaking.

"Would you like to hold her Quinn?" Shelby asked softly as she scooted closer to the girl.

"I…yes," Quinn answered, shaking her hands gently.

Shelby smiled as she transferred the little girl into Quinn's arms and the blonde released a sigh when Beth's sleepy eyes popped open revealing identical pools of hazel. Quinn stared down at the girl mesmerized and a tear fell down her cheek when the girl let out a gurgle and smiled.

Smiling at the two blondes Shelby stood up from the couch and walked over to where Rachel was watching Quinn happily. "I'm gonna head out Sweetheart but I'll be back in about three hours," she said squeezing the girl's shoulder.

"Okay Mom," Rachel said giving the woman a hug before walking her to the door.

"Call me if you girls need anything," Shelby said smiling as she headed out the door.

"We go this," Santana called from the couch where she was watching Quinn closely with a smile plastered across her face.

"Bye," Shelby called out as she hopped in her SUV and pulled out of the drive.

Rachel smiled as she shut the door and walked back over to the couch setting next to Quinn who was still completely engrossed in the tiny version of herself. "She looks like me…don't you think?" Quinn asked hopefully as the little girl wrapped a finger around one of Quinn's and laughed happily.

"She totes does Lucy Q," Santana laughed as the little girl sat up in Quinn's lap.

"Don't let the cute angel act fool you though. She might be beautiful like you but she takes after Noah's personality," Rachel said leaning over and kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"She's perfect," Quinn said in awe, only to receive a jerky head butt from the toddler when she tried to place a sloppy kiss to Quinn's chin. "Okay yah…owe…darn Puckerman genes," she said rubbing her cheek.

"Well at least she likes you," Santana said crossing her arms. "Whenever I hold her she screams bloody murder."

"Awe baby that's because when you hold her you don't move a muscle and just stare at her like you're waiting for her to do a trick," Rachel said laughing as she tugged a few soft blocks out of the diaper bag and passed them over to Beth's outstretched hands. Beth looked happily at the to blocks before trying to shove one down Quinn's throat and tossing the other one at Santana's face, causing a hiss of pain when it connected with the Latina's black eye.

"Why does she hate me," Santana groaned holding her face. Rachel just laughed as Quinn ignored the irate Latina and promptly started nibbling on the tiny fingers that were snaking into her mouth. "Hey how about a little sympathy here?" Santana grumped crossing her arms.

"Awe its okay Tana Beth is just getting you back for wishing she had been a lizard baby," Quinn said laughing as the Latina grumped further back in her seat.

The next three hours passed joyfully as Quinn bonded with the little girl. She was completely engrossed in the little angel and Santana and Rachel couldn't help by smile and laugh at the sight of Quinn spinning the little girl around in circles, causing Beth to laugh so hard her face was almost red.

After a while Beth had let out a yawn and started to rub her eyes with her tiny fist. Quinn had softly kissed the girl on the head before leaning back on the couch with the girl on her chest and sighing contentedly when Beth's fingers wrapped around her shirt.

Shelby had come and picked up Beth, not leaving before Quinn insured her that she did in fact want to be a part of the little girl's life and would pass the invitation onto Puck. Has Shelby's car pulled away Rachel had turned around happily only to frown when she was met with the sight of Quinn staring off into space with teas rolling down her cheeks.

"Luce?" Santana asked carefully putting a hand on the blonde's back as Rachel sat down on Quinn's other side.

"You okay Sweetie?" Rachel asked putting a hand gently on the blonde's knee.

"She's so perfect," Quinn said, her voice thick with emotion. "How can something so perfect come out of me?" Quinn asked looking between the two brunettes in shocked disbelief.

"Because you're amazing Quinn," Rachel said softly.

"No I'm not," Quinn cried out jumping off of the couch. "She is so perfect. She makes me want to be perfect but I just can't be…no matter how I try…not for my parents…not for the school…not for my daughter…not for you," Quinn ranted out as she paced back and forth.

"Hey Quinn its okay," Rachel said getting off of the couch and walking towards the blonde.

"No it's not!" Quinn sobbed out backing away from the Diva. "I have to go!" She said heading to the door.

"No stop Quinn," Santana said leaping into action and cutting the blonde off.

"Please let me go," Quinn cried out.

"I'll let you go but where are you going?" Santana said putting a hand on each of the blonde's shoulders, her mind flashing to the overlook.

"I'm just going to go home. I need to think," Quinn said seeing the fear in the Latina's eyes.

"You promise me Quinn?" Santana said looking into the girl's eyes intently.

"Yes I promise just please let me go," Quinn begged shrugging off the hands.

"Okay," Santana said backing out of the girl's way.

Without a look back Quinn ran to her car and tore out of the driveway, speeding off in the direction of her house. "Do you think we should go after her?" Rachel asked slipping into her girlfriend's arms.

"No…she needs to be alone," Santana said sighing as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rachel asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Quinn is tough. She'll bounce back by tomorrow," Santana said tightening her arms around her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>But to both girls displeasure Quinn had not bounced back by tomorrow. In fact after a quick sweep of they realized that the blonde had skipped. Rachel had all but demanded that they go to her house and check on her but Brittany had calmed their nerves telling them she had gotten text from Quinn insuring she was okay.<p>

Both of the brunettes were nervous wrecks by the time evening had rolled around. They were sitting on the couch talking about what the girl had said last night before rushing out when Santana had gotten an idea. Rachel's eyes had gotten wide as Santana told the diva her plan and a smile had instantly formed on her face as they began to work it out.

Both girls had avoided texting Quinn all day to give her a little space but Rachel had quickly pulled out her cellphone when they realized they didn't even know if Quinn was going to come to school the next day. Quickly she shot off a message to the blonde.

**To Quinn  
>Are you coming to school tomorrow?<strong>

A second later her phone buzzed to life and she flipped it open.

**From Quinn:  
>I'm not sure.<strong>

"Give me the phone," Santana said pulling it into her hand and typing out a response.

**To Quinn:  
>Hey Luce I understand if you're feeling really crappy, but can you please show up for Glee.<strong>

Quickly both girls smiled when a second later they received a reply.

**From Quinn:  
>I guess. Why?<strong>

Both girls cheered at the confirmation that Quinn would at least come to Glee and Rachel hopped up to go retrieve her backpack and Ipod as Santana replied.

**To Quinn:  
>Just come. Rach and I want to tell you something.<strong>

Santana had smiled when she received a simple 'K' in response and set out with Rachel to lay out her plan.

* * *

><p>Quinn did in fact skip her Friday classes and the brunettes were a little worried that she would come to Glee, but their fears were put to rest when the blonde slipped into the room and took the empty seat in the first row between the two girls.<p>

"Hey," she said smiling lightly as Santana pulled her into a side hug.

"Sup Luce," Santana said smiling when the girl relaxed into her side.

"Same old same old," Quinn replied closing her eyes and letting her head rest on he Latina's shoulder, smiling contentedly when one of Rachel's hand snaked into her own.

After Schue bounced into the room practice got on as usual and the three girls stayed quiet has the other members preformed their numbers. Quinn's body was completely relaxed and was barely paying attention to room around her, so she grumped when Santana and Rachel got out of their chairs.

"No grumping," Rachel said smirking.

"So girls who is your number for?" Schue said as he sat off to the side of the room.

"We wanted to say something to Quinn," Rachel said beaming at the blonde whose face was turning red.

"Floor is yours," Schue said happily.

"So Luce I'll cut to the chase. You and me and Rachel…it's complicated. All three of us know that, but damnit we're your friends and we love you," Santana said glaring at the rest of the class who with the exception of Brittany and Dave were looking rather confused at the statement.

"Santana and I know that we care for you a lot Quinn. When you're sad we're sad. You said that you don't feel like you can be perfect and we couldn't disagree more. Because you Quinn Fabray are amazing just the way you are, and you don't need anyone to tell you that for it to be true," Rachel said, trying to not give too much away to the curious onlookers.

"Guys…" Quinn started but was cut off by a look from Rachel. Dejectedly the blonde sank back into her chair, smiling a little at the brunette's joined antics.

"On our mark guys," Rachel said turning her head towards the band as Santana started singing the first verse.

_Santana__  
>Made a wrong turn once or twice.<br>Dug my way out blood and fire.  
>Bad decisions that's alright. Welcome to my silly life.<br>_

Quinn's eyes slid shut as the sound of Santana's raspy voice washed over and she felt a single tear escape. Rachel stepped up next to the Latina and started belting out the next verse, both sets of brown eyes focused on Quinn

_Rachel_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss, no way it's all good. It didn't slow me down.  
>Mistaken, always second guessing.<br>Underestimated, look, I'm still around…_

Quinn opened her eyes and wiped them when Rachel and Santana started singing the second verse together, their eyes swimming with sincerity.

_Both  
><em>_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel?  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect?<br>Pretty, pretty please.  
>If you ever, ever feel.<br>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

As Rachel took over the next verse she slid into the seat next to Quinn, smiling widely when the Blonde gave her a watery smile.

_Rachel  
><em>_You're so mean, when you talk.  
>Bout yourself, you are wrong.<br>Change the voices in your head.  
>Make them like you instead.<em>

Giving herself a mental pat on the back Santana tossed herself onto the chair on the other side of Quinn and through an arm around her cockily, eliciting an actual laugh from the blonde.

_Santana_

_So complicated.  
>Look how big you'll make it.<br>Filled with so much hatred.  
>Such a tired game.<br>It's enough, I've done all I can think of._

Rachel came in on the last line of the verse as both of them shrugged their shoulders almost daringly to the blonde and started on the chorus again.

_Both  
><em>_Chased down all my demons let's see you do the same._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel?  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect?<br>Pretty, pretty please.  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

By the time the bridge kicked I Quinn was full on smiling as she watched the two brunettes serenading her passionately. The smile turned into a full on belly laugh as soon as the girls started in on the bridge, both of them leaning back in place and grabbing the crotches of their jeans as they took turns rapping the lyrics.

_Santana  
><em>_The whole world stares while I swallow the fear.  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<em>

_Rachel_

_So cool in lying and we tried tried tried__.  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<em>

_Santana  
><em>_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere._

_Rachel  
><em>_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair._

_Both  
><em>_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that?<em>

_Santana  
><em>_Why do I do that?_

_Rachel  
><em>_Why do I do that?_

Quinn let the last lyrics wash over her and asked herself the same question. She was literally pulled out of her reverie when Santana and Rachel hit the floor in front of her to give her a proper serenade from their knees, causing the blonde to laugh unabashedly for the first time in a long time.

_Both  
><em>_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
>Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel,<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect.  
>Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel,<br>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me.  
>You're perfect<br>You're perfect to me  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel,<br>like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel,<br>like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

Both Santana and Rachel were breathing hard by the end of the number, but the look of happiness on Quinn's face was more than worth it_. _After a round of applause Mr. Schue dismissed the group but Rachel and Santana held Quinn back with them.

"Thank you guys…" Quinn said smiling at the two brunettes.

"Meh it's totally how we role," Santana said laughing as Rachel grabbed her backpack.

"Quinn you're an amazing girl and you have more potential than you know. I have something for you," Rachel said pulling a large folder out of her bag. Smiling lightly the Diva passed the folder over and smiled lightly as Quinn apprehensively flipped it open. Quinn sucked in a light breath as her eyes started scanning over page after page of college and scholarship application. "I tried to vary it a little bit but I mostly put colleges from New York City because I know that you loved it when we were there for Nationals and I know that they have a thriving photography scene," Rachel said softly, putting a hand on Quinn's shoulder when the blonde stared crying lightly.

"Do you guys really think I can do this?" Quinn asked looking up into their eyes.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to Quinn Fabray," Rachel said firmly.

"It's a true story Luce. I mean hello three time Cheerio captain? That's like a freaking record or something," Santana said chuckling and earning another watery smile from the blonde.

"I've got to stop crying," Quinn said laughing as she took a tissue out of her purse.

"Meh it's kind of inevitable these days," Santana joked. "I mean we're practically a bad joke waiting to happen."

"Oh yah hows it go?" Quinn asked wiping her eyes and smiling.

"Come on I'll tell ya'll on the way to my car," Santana said throwing an arm over each girl's shoulder and leading them out of the deserted school. "So a really emotional Jewish Diva, a really emotional Latina Bitch, and a really emotional White Ninja...ish Deep Artist chick walk into a bar…"_  
><em>


	46. Chapter 46: Eternal Damnation

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 46: Eternal Damnation<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: First thing is first. I'm in London right now don't have a beta so my bad for any major mistakes. I'm currently backpacking through Europe and have had all my money stolen <strong>(if anyone has a couch) <strong>so I am basically very much homeless so have patience with me. I have this entire story laid out on paper already but I can't promise that I'll update it super regularly. But I will try my hardest to not wait too long between updates.  
>Second Thing is Second. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>Third Thing is Third. So yah my Spanish sucks so any mistranslations are due to Google Translate. My bad and you are forewarned. **

* * *

><p>Santana jumped at the sound of This Is A Mans World playing from her bedside table and looked at her clock. She knew that for Quinn to be calling at two in the morning something serious had to be up. Grabbing the phone she quickly flipped it open and held it up to her ear.<p>

"Luce what's up? It's like two a.m." Santana said as she sat up in bed, next to her Rachel also sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Can you come get me?" Came the shaky voice of Quinn, instantly making Santana nervous.

"We're on our way Q. What's going on?" Santana said jumping out of the bed and padding over to her dresser.

Santana's heart clenched when instead of answering Quinn just started crying softly into the receiver. "Q, sweetheart what's going on?" Santana said freezing as the blonde started to sob. Next to her Rachel had already pulled on a pair of sweats and one of Santana's cheerio shirts and was looking at the Latina nervously.

"Just please come," Quinn managed to choke out.

"We're heading out the door now," Santana said as she shrugged on a pair of sweats and grabbed her keys. "Sweetheart I'm going to put Rachel on okay," Santana said as the two brunettes power walked through the house.

"Okay," Quinn whimpered.

Quickly Santana turned the cell over to Rachel as she yanked open her door and leant across the seats to unlock Rachel's. "Quinn it's going to be okay. We're coming to get your right now," Rachel said as she slid into her seat, not even getting her seatbelt buckled before Santana was screeching out of the driveway.

"It hurts," Quinn cried, the broken sound of her voice making tears spring to Rachel's eyes.

"What hurts Baby?" Rachel asked carefully, turning to Santana and whispering for her to go faster.

"Everything," Quinn sobbed as Santana blew through a red light.

"Okay sweetheart we're going to be there in a minute okay, just calm down okay Love. It's all going to be okay," Rachel cooed as she tried to keep her own voice from wavering.

"What's going on?" Santana asked as she sped into the blonde's neighborhood.

"I think she's about to start hyperventilating," Rachel said covering up the cell for just a second, the sound of Quinn's labored breaths in her ear. "Quinn we're almost there," Rachel promised as the sound of Quinn's cries grew louder.

"Hurry," Quinn cried out so loud Santana heard it and instantly floored her gas pedal through the quite sleeping community.

Santana fishtailed around the corner to Quinn's street causing Rachel to grab on tightly to her safety bar, without even missing a beat the tiny diva continued talking soothingly to the hysterical blonde on the other end. Finally the Fabray house came into view and both Santana and Rachel felt their blood run cold at the sight of a familiar lump curled up in the front lawn.

As Santana slammed her car into park Rachel jumped out of the car, covering the distance between herself and Quinn in less than four seconds. Behind her Santana clambered around her car and lunged towards the blonde as well, reaching her at the same time as her girlfriend.

Both girl's hit the ground around the hysterical blonde and wrapped their arms around her. "Quinn you have to calm down," Rachel said pulling the girl tightly from behind against her chest. "Follow my breathing okay Baby," Rachel whispered into the girl's ear. Looking over Quinn's shoulder she was met with the icy glare of her girlfriend who was looking at Quinn.

"That's it breath," Rachel said softly as Quinn shuddered for breaths. Rachel became more and more confused as Santana looked the blonde girl up and down, her eyes narrowing and her hands clutching into fists.

"Santana?" Rachel said quickly, snapping the Latina's eyes to her own face. Rachel had been on the receiving end of an infuriated Santana before, but the look on the girl's face caused the brunette to flinch backwards, puling the blonde with her and eliciting a sharp his of pain.

"Santana what-" Rachel started and then gasped when her eyes fell to the blonde's face for the first time. In the dim moonlight Rachel could see that one of Quinn's eyes was an angry purple color and swollen shut, a steady trickle of blood fell from her nose, and her bottom lip was split wide open. "Oh my god," Rachel said as she dropped her arms from around the blonde and scrambled to the other side of her.

"Quinn what happened?" Rachel asked as she pulled the blonde's hands into her own and noticed the two large bruises surrounding her wrists.

"Please just take me away from here," Quinn begged as she collapsed against Rachel.

"Did that bastard do this to you?" Santana ground out as she wrapped an arm around the blonde and motioned for Rachel to back up.

Quinn nodded and started sobbing again as Santana hooked her strong arms under the Cheerio's knees and pulled her up against her chest. Quinn let out a grown of pain when Santana's arm pressed down on her ribs and Santana nearly threw up when she felt warm wetness and hot flesh on her hand.

"Rachel open the back door and get in," Santana said as she ran to her car, Rachel hot on her heels.

Reading her girlfriend's mind Rachel quickly clambered into the backseat and took Quinn into her outstretched arms. "Quinn it's going to be okay," Rachel promised holding the blonde tightly to her chest.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the house Quinn was still weakly crying on Rachel's shoulder and let out a frightened sob when Santana tried to pull her away from the Diva. "It's okay it just San," Rachel said kissing the girl's forehead and jumping out the other door as Santana pulled Quinn into her arms and headed for the front door.<p>

"Let's take her into out bathroom," Rachel whispered as she led the way through the house.

Santana followed the Diva, all the while placing soft kisses to the weak blonde's forehead. "It's going to be okay Luce," Santana said as she carefully sat the girl down on the toilet.

Both Rachel and Santana had to school their horrified faces as they took in the sight of Quinn in the harsh florescent lighting. The girl was swaying back and forth on the toile and shaking like a leaf as she wrapped her arms around her body and sobbed mournfully. The blackened eye was horrible and the side of her head was swollen from the pressure pressing up from underneath her flesh. Her nose didn't appear to be broken and the blood had stopped flowing, but her lip was split at least a quarter of an inch down and the blonde's pale neck was covered in dried blood. Both of the girl's arms were covered in angry hand shaped bruises that disappear under her baggy sleep shirt. The back of said shirt was bloody and at least three ribbons of the material hung loosely to the side.

"Luce Baby, I'm gonna take off you shirt okay," Santana said kneeling in front of the girl and putting a hand softly on her knee. Quinn looked at her with one large watery pool of hazel and nodded solemnly as she unwrapped her arms from around herself.

Carefully Santana pulled the shirt off of the blonde and tossed it to the floor. Pushing the girl lightly on the shoulder she beckoned her to turn around slightly on the toilet until the brunettes could take a good look at her back. Santana felt hot tears flood her eyes when she took in the three identical stripe of splayed open flesh that was still slightly trickling blood, each one ending in a bruise that was clearly made from the metal end of a belt buckle.

As Santana grabbed a washcloth to gently begin wiping away the dried blood Rachel slipped out of the bathroom and shakily grabbed her cell from the table, hitting Shelby's speed dial and holding her breath.

After a few rings the sleepy voice of Shelby came through her receiver, "Rachel?"

"Mom I'm sorry that I'm calling you so late but I need you to come here now," Rachel very nearly hysterically rushed out as the cries she had been fighting forced their way out of her throat.

"Rachel calm down and tell me what happened?" Shelby said her voice suddenly alert and drenched with worry.

"It's Quinn Mom, we just picked her up from her house and she's…she's…god she looks so bad Mom." Rachel said as she paced back and forth, wincing when she heard Quinn's sobs return.

"I'm on my way Rachel, I'm gong to drop Beth off with my neighbor and then I'll be right there okay," Shelby said as Rachel heard the sound of shuffling.

"Okay the door is open…please hurry," Rachel whispered, clenching her fist.

"I'll be right there," Shelby said as she disconnected the call.

"Rach," Santana called from the bathroom, bring Rachel rushing through it.

"My mom is on her way," Rachel whispered to Santana as she kneeled in front of Quinn whose breathing was still rough and frantic. "Sweetheart you have to calm down," Rachel said grabbing one of the girl's pale hands and holding it to her own chest. "Follow my breathing okay," she said as she managed to make eye contact with Quinn's one good eye.

For the next ten minutes the girls stayed in the same position, Rachel and Quinn locked in eye contact as the blonde's breathing began to return to normal, and Santana rubbing small circles on Quinn's shoulder as she carefully tended to the strips of broken flesh on her back.

The sound of the front door slamming open made Quinn jump and her eyes filled with panic, "its okay Sweetie it's just my mom," Rachel said rubbing the hand against her chest.

"I'm here," Shelby said as she appeared in the bathroom door wearing a trench coat over her red sleep clothes. Quinn looked up at the woman and started shaking as Shelby slowly approached them. "Quinn what happened to you?" Shelby asked carefully as she kneeled down next to Rachel.

Quinn's hand tightened in Rachel's and she looked from the Diva to Santana nervously, large tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. "It's okay Sweetie, you're safe now. Tell us what happened," Rachel said squeezing the blonde's hand.

"M-my dad he c-came back," Quinn managed to stammer out.

"Did he do this to you Quinn?" Shelby asked carefully as she looked at the blonde's face carefully.

Suddenly it was as if a dam of some kind had burst within Quinn and she started shaking as she rushed the story out, her voice becoming more hysterical with each word. "He…I was asleep and he came into my room, and he was drunk, and he told me that he was moving back in, and he wanted to see me. So I sat up and I tried so hard to stay calm but I was so angry that my mom had let him in, and I snapped at him," Quinn said all in one breath.

"Luce just take a few breaths and calm down," Santana said swinging her leg over the toilet behind the blonde and carefully putting her arms around the girl's stomach.

"What happened after you snapped at him," Shelby asked, her chocolate eyes already alight with rage.

"He-he told me that I needed to let my hair grow back out because it makes me look like a dyke and I told him that's good because I am one, and he just got so angry," Quinn said as she leant over and started to cry again. "I was so scared, he just kept yelling and hitting me, and then he…he threw me outside and I was so scared" Quinn wailed out as she rocked back in forth in Santana's arms.

"Quinn sweetheart you're safe here," Santana said as she stood up off the toilet and pulled the blonde up with her. "Come on let's go lay down on the bed," she murmured in the blondes ear, trying to keep the fury out of her voice.

Carefully the four of them made their way into the bedroom and Rachel quickly hopped onto it, pulling Quinn down into a tight embrace. "You're safe with us Quinn," she whispered as she kissed the trembling girl's temple.

"I'm so tired," Quinn murmured against Rachel's neck, as all the events of the night caught up with her.

"Go to sleep honey," the Diva said as she began to rock her in her arms.

"I'm too scared to," Quinn whimpered, causing all three brunette's hearts to simultaneously break.

"Don't be scared beautiful, I'm not letting go of you," Rachel promised as she pulled the blanket up and beckoned Santana to join them.

Santana looked down at the devastated blonde in her girlfriend's arms and felt something snap inside of her. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands as she watched Quinn shake in the fetal position and her mind was instantly back in the moment when she had found Rachel in the same position covered in milk shake. But this. This was different. Russell Fabray hadn't just force-fed the girl some food, he had beaten Quinn within an inch of her life.

Rachel looked up from the bed and saw the storm brewing behind Santana's eyes, she more than most people knew that look. Santana was furious, the cogs in her head were spinning a million miles per hour, and there would be blood spilled very soon.

Shelby stood silently watching the three girls, the wheels in her head turning as she silently studied them. It was obvious that there was some kind of tension between the three of them but she couldn't figure out what it was or who it was even coming from. It was like the three girls were in their own little world and Shelby was simply watching them from afar.

"Stay here," Santana said as she turned on her heels and headed towards the dresser where she had half-hazardly thrown her keys.

"Santana don't do anything stupid!" Rachel yelled as Santana stormed out of the house.

"Santana wait damnit!" Shelby said racing after the infuriated Latina. Running up next to her she quickly grabbed the girl's keys and backed away from her.

"Give me those back Shelby!" Santana yelled rounding on the woman.

"No you're not going over there," Shelby said as she walked towards her own car.

"Yes I am!" Shelby said as she followed after the woman.

"No you're not Santana, I am responsible for you damnit. You can't just go over there and start raising hell," Shelby said as she opened her door.

"Damnit Shelby I am going over there and you're not stopping me," Santana said throwing herself in between Shelby and her car.

"Santana go back inside and help Rachel," Shelby said rubbing her temple.

"Rachel has got it Shelby! Damnit! I am going over there tonight and I don't fucking care if I have to run the entire fucking way there," Santana shrilled out angrily, her tanned skin flushing with rage.

Shelby considered the girl's words for a second. She knew that the girl didn't make any empty threats and she knew that if Santana went over there alone she was going to do something incredible stupid that could get her seriously hurt. "Fine get in the damn car," Shelby sighed.

Quickly Santana scrambled over the passenger seat and buckled herself in as the S.U.V. roared to life beneath her. Shelby eyed the girl carefully, she knew that she had to find a way to cull some of the girl's rage before they got to the Fabray house or she would be bailing the girl out of jail for murder. "What is going on with you girls and Quinn?" Shelby asked as she backed out of the parking spot.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana said crossing her arms and scowling.

"Really? Come on I might be old but I'm not stupid," Shelby said rolling her eyes and managing to look exactly like Rachel.

"It's complicated," Santana huffed out as she stared out her window, the now familiar feeling of confusion running through her body and pressing her anger onto the back burner.

"Go on," Shelby said pressing further.

"I don't know what it is okay Shelby. It's just…it's just really complicated. Quinn is in love with Rachel," said plainly, her voice only very slightly lilted with jealousy but dripping with confusion.

"Ok," Shelby said slowly, mulling over the information. "And Rachel? How does she feel about Quinn?"

"That's the complicated part."

"And you, how do you and Quinn feel towards each other?"

Santana sucked in a deep breath as she tried to fight the urge to think about the one thing she had been doing a damn good job of avoiding for the past few weeks. "That's even more complicated," Santana muttered as Shelby pulled into the Fabray drive way.

"Alright," Shelby said turning to look at the girl. "We're going in and getting her stuff. If I tell you to go back out to the car you do it. Understood?" Shelby said in her most demanding tone.

"Got it," Santana said, focusing her mind back on to the matter at hand.

"Come on," Shelby said as she slipped out of the car.

Silently the two brunettes made their way to the door and Santana knocked loudly on it. A second later the Fabray's exhausted house keeper answered it. The woman's eyes went wide at the sight of a very infuriated Santana Lopez standing on the front porch and she took a step back, "Ms. Lopez what are you doing her?" She asked nervously.

"I'm here for Quinn's stuff Ms. Milly. I suggest you move out of my way," Santana demanded in her best HBIC tone.

The maid faltered in the door way for a second before backing away from it as she mumbled something about crazy rich people and disappeared through one of the heavy oak doors. Quickly Santana headed for the stairs with Shelby hot on her heels and made her way towards the blonde's room.

The door was open a crack and both woman raised a brow to the sound of sniffling and scrubbing coming through it. Shelby shot a questioning look at Santana who just shrugged and pushed open the door unceremoniously.

Judy Fabray sat on the floor in the middle of the room with large fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she scrubbed furiously at a blood stained carpet. A few feet away from her lay a bloody belt as well as what looked and smelled like a broken bottle of Bourbon.

"Cleaning up the mess of your worthless husband again?" Santana snapped as she stepped into the room.

Judy's shoulders dropped and she stared up at the Latina apologetically. "Is she safe?" She asked her voice dripping with guilt.

"Do you mean is you daughter safe after you let your husband beat the shit out of her?" Shelby yelled at the woman, making her scramble backwards as she took in the sight of the infuriated woman.

"Who are you?" Shelby asked looking between the stranger and Santana.

"Santana start grabbing her stuff," Shelby said not taking her eyes off of the woman. "Mrs. Fabray I have a few things I want to talk to you about and I'm not doing it in front of Santana, so either follow me out or be drug out of here," Shelby ground out, her fiery eyes making Judy quickly jump to her feet and follow the woman out, making sure to close the door behind them.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Judy asked again as she wiped her eyes.

"Shelby Corcoran but right now I'm your worst nightmare," Shelby snapped as soon as they were out of ear shot of the bedroom.

Judy's eyes looked down as she racked her head for why that name was so familiar. Suddenly it hit her and her face snapped up to meet the brunette woman's. "You're…the one who adopted…" Judy said trailing off, the guilt in her voice almost tripled.

"The one who adopted your grandchild after you let that vile human being toss your daughter out on the street? Yes that would be me." Shelby said angrily.

"I…is she…why are you here?" Judy asked fearfully.

"I am here because a girl I consider part of my family was violently attacked by the very man who is supposed to be her father and I refuse to let her be kicked out of her house with absolutely nothing but a blood stained t-shirt."

"I…I didn't think he would carry it this far. I mean Russell is a violent man when he is drunk…but it's never been this bad," Judy said mournfully as she stared down at her feet. Suddenly her body lurched backwards and found herself pinched between the wall and an enraged Shelby Corcoran.

Understanding of Judy's words ran through her head as she looked into the frightened woman's words and Shelby felt white hot pure anger coarse through her veins. "You let that monster back in your house after he has hit your children before!" Shelby roared in the woman's face.

"You don't understand, I need him," Judy whispered.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a human being Judy Fabray. If you or your husband ever comes near Quinn again I will make sure that the both of you are destroyed, do you understand me?" Shelby ground out venomously.

"I love Quinn," Judy whimpered.

"No you don't," Shelby snapped. "But that is okay because she has got plenty of people who do. Tomorrow the guardianship papers will arrive at your door, I suggest you sign them," Shelby said leaving no room for an argument.

"O-okay," Judy stuttered out as large tears rolled down her cheek.

"Now where is that man?" Shelby asked, ill-contempt practically oozing out of her pores.

Just as Judy opened her mouth to answer both woman women jumped at the sound of a roar cry of angry Spanish and the sound of crashing. Shelby's head instantly snapped towards the room where the previously closed door stood slightly ajar.

Both women's eyes went big and ran towards the bedroom to find it empty and the enraged Spanish drifting from further down the hall. "Sneaky gays," Shelby groaned as they started booking it through the large house.

* * *

><p>Santana had thrown everything she knew Quinn would want into her duffel bag and then quietly slipped out of the room with only one thought on her mind. She knew that if Russell Fabray was still home she would find him in his pompous study that he valued so much.<p>

Sure enough as soon as she turned the corner to his study she saw the red-faced man sitting at his desk and drinking a glass of Scotch. It was probably the way he was sitting their so calmly with bruised wrists that set the Latina off so badly.

One second she was just looking at him through an open door and the next second she had released a scream of angry Spanish and had launched herself over his desk at him. She landed on him straddling his chest and began punching him in the head with all of the strength she had in her body.

The combined weight of both of them sent the chair toppling backwards but Santana didn't even notice it as she continued to land blow after blow to the drunken man's face.

"¡Usted madre sin valor que jode excusa para un humano que es! ¡Hago jodiendo matanza usted! ¡Cómo atrévase usted toca a mi chica! ¡Hago jodiendo matanza usted!" By this point Santana's voice had taken on a tone so loud and so furious that she couldn't even recognize it. She was blinded with her rage as she hit him again and again.

She wasn't just hitting Russell Fabray at this point either. She was hitting every one who had ever hurt her or her girls. She was hitting the Berry men for being the worst parents ever, she was hitting Finn for hurting Rachel, she was hitting Puck for saying trust me, she was hitting an Uncle that she never thought about but still had nightmares of, she was hitting her father for disappointing her so, she was hitting countless Cheerios and Footballers; Santana Lopez was transformed in her rage into something she didn't know she was capable of being.

Finally after what felt like an hour to Russell and Santana but in reality had only been a couple of minutes, Santana felt strong arms wrapping around her midsection and heaving her off of the bruised and bloodied man.

Her long legs kicked in the air, desperately trying to find purchase on the man who had broken Quinn so bad the usually stoic blonde could only cry and shake. "Santana stop," Shelby whispered in her ear as she drug Santana away. "It's over Santana, look at him. You're going to kill him."

"¡Bueno! ¡Quiero a la matanza lo de mierda!" Santana screamed out.

"I know you do sweetheart but think of Rachel and Quinn, they need you right now, and they will always need you. You can't be there for them if you're in prison," Shelby said, trying to keep her voice calm, despite the anger she felt and the part of her that was cheering the enraged brunette on.

Shelby's words managed to make their way through the haze of Santana's mind and she felt some of the aggression leave her body as she glared down at the Fabrays. Judy was kneeled down on the ground next to Russell, her hands shaking a few inches from his body helplessly. Russell was dazed but conscious, staring up at the two brunettes with obvious fear present in the one eye that wasn't swollen shut and bleeding.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good Russell Fabray," Shelby said keeping a hold of Santana. "If you or your wife ever comes near Quinn again I won't stop Santana next time. Do you understand me?"

Russell just nodded up at her as he stared at Santana in a daze. Russell had never once in his life been hit and he knew that if he and the enraged girl ever met again she would kill him. Russell knew rage, and this was the first time he knew someone whose rage was more powerful than his.

"Tomorrow the papers will come for custody of Quinn and you will sign them, got it?" Shelby demanded, prompting a rapid nod from both of the stunned adults lying before them. "Santana can I let you go?" Shelby whispered in the girl's ear and released her when Santana nodded slightly.

"Russell I know that you understand Spanish because I know that half of the people working for your company are illegal immigrants, so I'm going to say this in Spanish so you understand how serious I am," Santana ground out as she stood above the man, her own bruised and bloodied hands clenched in tight fists. "Si usted jamás viene cerca de alguien yo adoro otra vez. Le destruiré Russell Fabray. Desarmaré su cuerpo pedazo por pedazo, y por ninguna cantidad de dinero en el mundo jamás pondrá usted atrás juntos otra vez. Cuando usted se muere le seguiré en la próxima vida para matarle sólo otra vez. Venga cerca de Quinn otra vez y yo seré su condenación eterna. ¿Me comprende?"

Russell Fabray's Addams apple bobbed in his throat once and then twice before he nodded his head at the girl standing in front of him. He knew in that moment that he was beaten at his own game. He would never go near his daughter again because he knew that the girl standing in front of him was every bit serious in her threat.

"Now that that is out of the way I feel I should tell you that I am taking Quinn's car back to her and you are releasing enough money for her to live off of for the next few years. Understood," Shelby said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Judy took one look at her husband before rising to her feet and opening one of the drawers to his desk. Her eyes flitted between her husband and the checkbook she now held for a few seconds before she leant over and filled it out. "Tell her…tell her…I do love her," Judy said as she passed the check for ninety-thousand dollars to Shelby with a shaky hand.

"And hurt her even more?" Shelby scoffed as she slipped the check into her pocket. Judy recoiled as if she had been slapped and sunk down next to her husband once more.

"Remember Russell," Santana said as the two brunettes slipped out of the room. "I will be watching."

After inspecting Santana's hands Shelby sighed when she realized the girl had broken at least four of her fingers but the Latina refused to go to the hospital, citing the fact that she had two girl's back at her house that could doctor her back up the next day instead. The woman without needing to be asked had told Santana that the three of them would be excused from school the next day, turning their Labor Day three day weekend into a four day weekend.

Shelby had fixed her with a stern look before following the Latina home had left to go to her own house and get Beth from the neighbor. Santana slipped quietly into the house and padded into her bedroom. After turning off the alarm clock she had stared down at Rachel and Quinn who were fast asleep for a second before walking into the bathroom and cleaning her self up.

She tossed her bloodstained clothing as well as Quinn's into the trashcan and covered it up with some toilet paper so that the blonde wouldn't have to see it the next day. She sighed as she pulled a few finger splints left over from the last time she broke her fingers out of the medicine cabinet and carefully taped them together before walking back out into the darkened bedroom.

After slipping on a pair of boxers and a tank top she slipped into the bed on the other side of Quinn. The blonde was nestled into Rachel's side tightly and every few seconds she let out a breathy whimper as some unseen demon plagued her dreams. Santana scooted closer to the girl's and carefully spooned the blonde from behind, mindful to not put any pressure on the belt marks.

Rachel cracked open an eye at the feeling of Santana slipping a gauzed hand over the two of them and in the light of a street lamp managed to catch Santana's eye. "Are you okay?" She whispered softly as she grabbed the Latina's hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm fine, is she okay?" Santana said nodding down at the blonde nestled between the two of them.

"She's hurting so bad San," Rachel whimpered as large tears threatened to once again fill her eyes.

"I'm going to make this better Rach, I promise," Santana murmured as she stoked a piece of blonde hair away from Quinn's face.

"I know you will," Rachel said leaning forwards and kissing her girlfriend softly above the blondes head. A moment of understanding passed through both of them and they kept eye contact as they leant down and pressed identical kissed to Quinn's forehead.

Between them Quinn let out a contended sigh as the frightened whimpers left her body and left her in a deep dreamless sleep wrapped up in both Santana and Rachel's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Usted madre sin valor que jode excusa para un humano que es! ¡Hago jodiendo matanza usted! ¡Cómo atrévase usted toca a mi chica! ¡Hago jodiendo matanza usted!<strong>

**You worthless mother fucking excuse for a human being! I will fucking kill you! How dare you touch my girl! I will fucking kill you!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! ¡Quiero a la matanza lo de mierda!<strong>

**Good! I want to fucking kill him!**

* * *

><p><strong>Si usted jamás viene cerca de alguien yo adoro otra vez. Le destruiré Russell Fabray. Desarmaré su cuerpo pedazo por pedazo, y por ninguna cantidad de dinero en el mundo jamás pondrá usted atrás juntos otra vez. Cuando usted se muere le seguiré en la próxima vida para matarle sólo otra vez. Venga cerca de Quinn otra vez y yo seré su condenación eterna. ¿Me comprende?<strong>

**If you ever come near someone I love again. I will destroy you Russell Fabray. I will take your body apart piece by piece, and no amount of money in the world will ever put you back together again. When you die I will follow you into the next life just to kill you again. Come near Quinn again and I will be your eternal damnation. Do you understand me?**


	47. Chapter 47: Tax Exemption

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 47: Tax Exemption<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: <strong>First Thing Is First: Good news! I'm heading back to the states soon. Which kind of sucks because I don't want to yet, but I don't really have a choice. But I'll be able to write more probably.<strong>  
>Second Thing is Second. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn knew who was opening her door the second she heard the door handle jiggle. She knew exactly what was going to happen even before the narrow string of hallway light had entered her room. She knew before the stale smell of liquor and cologne pervaded her senses. She knew that her father was home.<p>

Her mother had cooked Quinn's favorite meal for dinner. Simple really. Filet Minot with thick bacon wrapped around the steak and traditional macaroni and cheese. The Mac & Cheese was the giveaway really. Judy hadn't cooked that since she was twelve years old, she said it wasn't adult food.

The woman had seemed apologetic all through dinner, like she was making up for some major mistake she had made that the both of them knew about. And Quinn had known the second she saw her mother pouring a tumbler of wine as she walked up the stairs exactly what that mistake was.

So Quinn Fabray did know that her father was coming home, but she had no clue that it would get so out of hand so fast.

_"Quinnie? Wake up and talk to me," Russell Fabray slurred out as he stumbled into the blonde's bedroom._

_ Quinn had been lying still in bed, waiting for this moment to come. Slipping on her very best perfect daughter mask she sat up and pulled the blanket tight around herself as she looked at the red eyed man she called Daddy for so many years. "Hey Daddy," she said smiling up at the man, trying to gauge how much trouble he would be tonight._

_ "Hey sweetheart," he said smiling as he swayed in place, a glass of Scotch dangling in one hand._

_ "How are you?" Quinn asked smoothing out her short choppy hair._

_ "I'm most of the way fine," he said smugly._

_ "Just most of the way Daddy?" She asked curiously as she looked into his bloodshot eyes. _

_ "Only most of the way. You see I just got home tonight and it seems that things…well they aren't the same in my home. It's like having that bastard child sucked the morals right out of you," he said, his voice sounding horribly over-cheery for the hateful words he was spouting. _

_ At the mention of Beth Quinn felt her blood run cold and out of the corner of her eye she began search desperately for her cellphone. She knew the looks of her father and this right her was one she had never seen before, she was already terrified. "I…what do you mean Daddy?" She asked carefully as she inched further away from him on the bed. _

_ "Well seems I heard it through the grave vine, you like that song right Quinnie?" He asked as he started to dance lightly in place._

_ "Yes I like that song Daddy," Quinn said carefully as she finally spotted her phone on her desk, which was unfortunately behind Russell. _

_ "So I heard it through the grapevine at the Country Club that you've gone and made a few new friends," he said, sounding positively conversational. _

_ "Just a few," Quinn squeaked out as he stepped closer to her. _

_ "I heard you're hanging out with that slutty fucking spic Santana Lopez, and the kike fagspawn Berry child, is that true?" He demanded, the fake nicety falling from his voice like a comet from the sky._

_ Something inside Quinn Fabray snapped at this point and she did something she had never done in her seventeen years of dealing with her father. He could insult her but she would be damned before she let him insult Rachel and Santana. "Yah that's true Russell," she said jumping off the bed towards him and staring him down. _

_ "Unbelievable," he roared tossing his glass to the side and shattering it on her dresser, "you listen to me right now young lady," he said grabbing her hard by the wrist. "It's over, no more hanging out with those sinners. You fucking understand me!" He screamed and continued before she could even argue back, "and you're growing your hair back out as of now, this cut makes you look like a fucking AIDS infested dyke," he spat out venomously._

_ Quinn squared her jaw despite the shooting pain running up her arms and looked her father in the eyes. "Those sinners are my best friends and I love them Russell," she spat out, putting emphasis on the man's name. "And as for my hair I'm glad it makes me look like a dyke, it will make it easier for me to pick up chicks!" She yelled out, her usually pale face red with anger. _

_ Russell stood stock still for a minute, just staring down into the hazel eyes of his daughter. His breathing began to deepen, and Quinn could feel his entire body trembling with rage. She knew then that she had taken it a step to far._

_ "NO!" He roared as he brought back a meaty fist and slammed it down on her face with the force of ten men. It was as if every nerve ending in her body had taken the punch, and Quinn hit the floor with a sharp high pitched yelp of pain. Above her Russell was out of his mind as he screamed down at her. "No daughter of mine is going to be a fucking dyke!" He yelled as his boot caught Quinn on her bottom lip and sent her rolling away from him straight into the desk, causing most of the things atop it to rain down on Quinn._

_ "Please stop!" Quinn screamed as she help her pounding face and stared up at the man she had called Daddy for so many years. _

_ Russell was deaf to her pleas as he raged back and forth, hateful vile words spilling out of his mouth. "I will fucking kill those little girls who did this too you!" Russell screamed down and spat at his daughter. _

_ "No!" Quinn cried as she tried to get up off the floor, "don't you go near them!"_

_ "Look what the have done to you Quinn!" Russell bellowed down at her. "They have made you think that you're a faggot!" _

_ "They had nothing to do with that," Quinn yelled through clenched teeth as she got up on her hands and knees, despite the fact that her vision was blurring and her head was starting to spin wildly. _

_ "Yes they did! This is how those monsters breed! Well not my daughter!" Russell said as he started unbuckling his belt. _

_ "What are you doing?" Quinn asked fearfully as she clambered backwards below her desk. _

_ "I'm going to beat the fucking devil out of you child!" Russell screamed as he grabbed a hold of her short blonde hair and drug her to the middle of her bedroom floor. _

_ "No! NO!" Quinn screamed as she tried to call her for her open door. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her Mother hovering just outside of it and she scrambled to reach her, "Mom help me," she begged frantically. _

_ "Judy go to the fucking study!" Russell yelled as he reached over and slammed the door shut, his hand still fisted in Quinn's choppy hair. _

_ "Please, please don't do this," Quinn begged as he threw her to the floor. _

_ "Turn over!" He demanded as she ran his leather belt through his hands. _

_ "No!" Quinn screamed as she once again tried to back away from._

_ "Damnit you will do what I say!" Russell yelled as she kicked her hard in the stomach and rolled her to her back. _

_ "Oh god," Quinn cried as she clutched her battered stomach in agony. _

_ "I should have fucking just done that when you got pregnant with that bastard child!" Russell said, laughing maniacally. _

_ "Fuck you Russell!" Quinn screamed out as she lunged on the floor towards him. _

_ "Fuck me?" Russell yelled backing away from the enraged blonde. "No fuck you Quinnie," he yelled as he brought the belt down on her back as hard as he could. _

_ The air was pushed out the blondes lungs by force of the blow and she gasped in desperation as her hands flew behind her to cover up the sensitive flesh. Large tears began to roll out of her eyes with earnest and her frantic mind tried to desperately escape her body. _

_ "You will learn some fucking respect you little bitch!" Russell roared as he brought he belt down back again just as Quinn was able to catch her breath. _

_ "Please stop!" She cried as she clutched her back. "I'm sorry!" She screamed, desperate to make the pain stop. _

_ "Oh you're sorry are you! Sorry enough to stop hanging out with those little dykes?" He yelled gleefully ._

_ "Never!" Quinn screamed with all of the strength she had left in her body._

_ "Then you can burn in hell with them!" Russell bellowed as she brought the belt down once more across her tender filleted flesh. _

_ Quinn's entire body shook with pain and sobs and she tried with all of the strength she had in her body to crawl away from the man. Her fingers dug at the carpet and her toes tried to gain purchase as well but all of the energy she had in her body was sapped as she lay helplessly in front of the man who had become silent. _

_ Her body froze as she felt him kneel down beside her body and her hysterical mind became all the more frenzied when she heard his deep heavy breathing and a soft hand on her back. "No more please," she begged quietly as she turned her good eye towards him. _

_ She had never seen the look in Russell's eyes before because never before had a beating been this intense. It looked almost as if he was surprised, but there was a small smile on his lips that looked sinister. Russell was kneeled down next to her resting his hand on her back as his other hand almost experimentally rubbed the large bulge in his trousers that Quinn had not noticed before. He looked to be deep in consideration for a second before his hand disappeared down his waist line. _

_ "No! No!" Quinn screamed trying to scramble away from him, only to be pinned back down to floor by a heavy hand on her sliced up back. _

_ "Don't move," he said quietly gritting his teeth and he pushed down his trousers and boxers, revealing a very large, very red penis that made Quinn was to scream and cry and throw up at the same time. _

_ "Please don't," Quinn begged as she looked up at her father. _

_ Russell studied her for a moment as he began to stroke himself silently, his brow fixed in concentration. Quinn stared fearfully as her father's breathing quickly became labored and his body began to shake. _

_ Slamming her eyes shut the blonde tried to put herself anywhere but that floor. In her mind she desperately tried to grasp at any memory she had of her, Rachel, and Santana. She concentrated on them whole-heartedly even as Russell's breaths became more and more ragged. She knew right then that she was in love with the both of them, no matter how unrealistic it seemed to her at the moment. _

_ "Open your eyes," Russell mumbled as he shoved a thumb further into her torn up back. _

_ Quinn's eyes fluttered open just in time to see her father erupt on the floor in front of her, his white seed laying atop of piece of blood stained carpet. Russell stared down in awe for a few seconds before he suddenly seemed to snap to his senses. Quickly he stood up and pulled up his pants, his face red with what almost looked like shame. Quinn's body shook in fear as he stared down at her, hatred bright in his eyes. _

_ "You're done here!" He screamed down at her and grabbed a hold of her blonde hair again. As he began dragging her to the door Quinn clutched at the carpet and by the grace of god managed to grab her cellphone that had been knocked off her desk. _

_ She clutched it to her chest as he drug her down the stairs, her nose gushing with blood when it connected with one of the steps the wrong way. Her body was weak with fatigue by the time he threw open the front door and she barely even registered it as he drug her to the middle of the yard and dropped her. _

_ "Don't ever come back here," he ordered and spat down on her, before walking away._

* * *

><p>The sound of pained fearful whimpering woke both Santana and Rachel up with a start and the two brunettes instantly looked between them to the blonde that was tossing violently in her sleep.<p>

"Quinn, Quinn wake up, you're okay," Rachel said wrapping her arms around the girl securely.

A hazel eye fluttered open quickly at the contact and for a few seconds the three of them sat in silence while the blonde came out of her nightmares. Looking over at Rachel for a second the blonde winced and then shot out of bed like a bullet, not caring about the shooting pain in her back the quick motion caused.

"Luce its okay," Santana said carefully as she stepped up to her.

"No! No it's not!" Quinn said has her hazel eyes filled with panic.

"Quinn please baby calm down," Rachel said slowly as she slipped off of the bed and moved towards the frantic blonde.

"I…can't…he oh god," Quinn cried out, sliding to the floor in a heap of tears.

Both girl's were by her side in seconds, pulling her into the them as tanned fingers worked simultaneously across patches of un-bruised skin and through choppy blonde hair. "You're safe here with us," Santana whispered into the girl's ear.

"But you're not safe with me," Quinn whimpered as she tried to disentangle herself from the two brunettes.

"Please after the way I fucked up that bastard last night he isn't coming near us," Santana said scoffing slightly as she rubbed a finger across Quinn's unharmed cheek.

"Not from him," Quinn whimpered her one good eye just barely meeting Santana's before moving to Rachel. "You're not safe from me…I-I'm just like him," she said pitifully as she looked to the floor in shame.

"Quinn Fabray you are nothing like that man," Rachel said in a stern tone as she inched closer to the girl.

"Yes I am Rachel! God I-I hit you! I slapped you across the face because I was mad and couldn't control my anger! I'm just like him!" Quinn cried out, backing away from the brunette until she was up against the wall.

Rachel took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat for a second before looking to Santana for help. "Did you like doing it Luce?" Santana said, again moving closer to the cornered blonde.

"What do you mean?" Quinn snapped as she tried to shrink back into the wall.

"When you slapped Rachel did you like it? Did it make you feel powerful?" Santana asked as she locked her eyes with Quinn's.

"No! God no!" Quinn said shaking her head as fast as humanly possible. "It made me feel like a monster."

"Then you are nothing like Russell Fabray. He enjoys hurting people. It feeds him, he gets off on it," Santana said, her words causing the blonde to instantly shudder violently and go pale in the face. "Quinn," Santana said carefully, seeing a renewed fear in the blonde's face as well as disgust. "Is there something you didn't tell us?"

"No…I can't," Quinn said curling up into her self and shaking her head.

"Quinn you can tell us anything," Rachel said as she finally managed to sit within arm's reach of the girl.

"It's…it's too much," the Cheerio said, tears starting to flow freely down her red and purple face.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want sweetie…just…just say yes or no or whatever you're comfortable with telling us okay," Santana said, fighting the bile that was threatening to rise in her throat.

Quinn gave a small nod and pulled Rachel towards her until the brunette was cradling her gently in her arms. "It's gonna be okay," Rachel whispered kissing her forehead.

"Did he touch you?" Santana said, choking back a sob.

"N-no just my back," Quinn sighed sadly as she buried her face in Rachel's chest.

"Did he…did he make you touch him?"

"No…he…he made me watch," Quinn said choking on a sob.

"What did he make you watch baby girl?" Santana asked delicately as she moved closer to the two girls and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"He…he g-got off on it," Quinn whispered in between the two girls.

Santana felt the hot white anger from before coursing through her body again and it took all of the strength she had in her body to not jump up from that carpeting and go finish what she had started when she jumped over that desk. But a silent look from Rachel and the way that Quinn was grabbing her hand kept her rooted to that spot as the three girls cried together for the next half hour before a weak knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in," Santana croaked as she turned to look towards the bedroom door.

"Um hey," Dave said poking his head in and taking in the sight before him. "I heard crying…need me to beat someone up?" He joked lightly, his eyes going across Quinn's bruised face.

"No it's okay," Quinn chuckled watery. "I think Santana took care of it."

"Yah she's pretty damn vicious," he said stepping into the room, followed by Charlie who padded over to the girls and threw himself down in their laps. "I'm assuming I need to get some homework today?" Dave said shrugging and smiling widely.

"Could you please?" Rachel said sweetly up the tall jock.

"Hey we're gonna be la-…oh, family meeting?" Cliff joked as he bounded in the room with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Something of the sorts," Dave said smiling as his boyfriend leant into his side.

"Homework duty then?" Cliff said smiling at Quinn who me happened to share all of his classes with.

"Indeed Cliffy," Quinn said smiling lightly at the boy.

"No probs Quinny," Cliff said smiling wide.

"So guess this means we're changing the answering machine message again," Dave said laughing happily.

"Oh no," Quinn said shaking her head. "You guys don't have to do that."

"Um do what?" Santana said raising her eyebrows.

"I think Quinn doesn't expect us to take her in," Rachel said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh really? Well balls to that I already got all her shit and her car over here," Santana said dismissively.

"You what?" Quinn asked quickly. "Guys really it's fine, you don't have to do this."

"Well yah we don't have to Silly. We want to," Rachel said kissing the blonde on the cheek smugly.

"Besides I'm pretty sure if we take in one more kicked out gay teenager we qualify for like non-profit tax exemption," Dave said snickering.

"Don't you think that would be a little…awkward?" Quinn said raising her good eye and nodding between Rachel, Santana, and herself.

"Nope," Santana and Rachel both said at the same time.

"But I have no money," Quinn said shaking her head.

"Oh yah about that," Santana said crawling over to the blonde's duffel bag and pulling out the check in the side pocket. "Shelby went all crazy single white female on your mom and got her to cut this or she would bury her body under one of her show choir trophies," Santana said as she handed over the check.

Quinn's good eye about fell out of her head as she stared down at the check in shock while Rachel just shook her head at the Latina, "she did not say that."

"Well she should have," Santana said snickered at the stunned blonde. "Q…you with us?"

"I…just…wow," Quinn said staring down. "I mean its guilt money…but wow."

"So see," Rachel said as she stood up and offered a tiny hand to the blonde. "All solved, Quinn will be living on the sofa bed from now one," she said smiling as she pulled the blonde to her feet.

"Damn Rach, you're stronger than you look," Quinn said, in honest surprise that the brunette had been able to pull her up.

"Yah she's kind of like Mighty Mouse," Cliff said thoughtfully. "Well we're off to school, come Dave," he said as he headed out of the bedroom, with a large jock following right after him dutifully.

"Awe Dave is whipped," Santana called out, getting a well place 'fuck you' in return. "Right so Quinn I threw like your laptop and whatnots in there, but not a lot of clothes, so raid my closet and take what you want until we go and get you some more damn sundresses," Santana said as she headed into the bathroom.

"I like my sundresses," Quinn pouted, which was hard to do with a busted lip.

"It's okay Quinn, I think you look sexy in sundresses," Rachel said sweetly, and then realizing what she had just said looked down at the floor like she was trying to get it to swallow her.

"Um…thanks," Quinn said ringing her hands together. "I think you look sexy like all the time."

"Thanks…well I'm going to go make breakfast," Rachel said rushing out of the room before her face could get any redder.

"What the hell?" She asked herself as she leant against the now closed bedroom door.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked herself as she stared at the door Rachel had just disappeared through.

"What the hell?" Santana said leaning up against the bathroom door from where she had been eavesdropping.


	48. Chapter 48: It's Brittany Bitch

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 48: It's Brittany Bitch<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: <strong>First Thing Is First: Sorry it took so long for an update guys. Had a hell of a time getting back to the States and getting myself<br>acclimated to the time and weather changes.  
><strong>Second Thing is Second. I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?

* * *

><p>Santana let out a disgruntled noise when she rolled over and realized that the tiny warm body she usually woke up next to was missing. Sitting up she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sleepily looked at the time. She was surprised to see that it was almost ten in the morning, only because usually Rachel would have woken her up by now.<p>

As her head cleared she heard the tinkling sound of laughter coming from beyond her bedroom door and huffed when she realized that Rachel was out with Quinn, and apparently Brittany. The last few days with the blonde living them had been rather confusing for all three of them. The girl had obviously felt uncomfortable moving in at first, quietly setting up camp in the living room and skirting around everyone; apologizing for little things that didn't need to be apologized for.

All three of them knew that something was happening but they also all refused to talk about it. At this point it was like a runaway freight train aiming right at them. Santana and Rachel were both confused about their own feelings while being jealous and thinking Quinn was moving in on their girlfriend, and Quinn was even worse off. Never having been one to deal with emotional issues head on she was completely overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through her veins. She knew she loved Rachel but Santana's naturally protective nature was something she didn't even know she wanted until she was wrapped up in it. On the flip side she was ashamed of herself because it was obvious that her being there was stressing Santana and Rachel's relationship.

Of all the things the girls were conscious of, the fact that they were all acting so differently around each other in regards to how they were representing themselves was not really one of them. After being together for so long Rachel and Santana were comfortable around each other to not make a big fuss about their appearances. But now that Quinn was in the house all the time both girls rarely even left their bedroom without checking in the mirror to make sure they looked damn good.

Walking over to the closet Santana poked around through her clothing, trying to find something to wear that she deemed hott. She smirked a little as her eye landed on her pristine Cleveland Cavalier's jersey. Quickly she grabbed the jersey and tossed it on her bed before grabbing the matching pair of baggy basketball shorts. Searching through her drawers she found one of the tight sports bras she used for Cheerios and pulled it on with a loose brand new white t-shirt. She didn't even give it a second though when she pulled on some briefs, boxers, and her strap-on. After she had dressed she pulled her hair up into a tight pony tail to complete the sporty look she was going for.

There was a moment before she opened her bedroom door where she faltered after the though 'eat your heart out Luce' passed through her mind, but she quickly shook it off.

"What's up beautiful ladies," she said as she wandered into the living room.

"Hey sweetie," Rachel said, salivating slightly at the sight of Santana.

"Hey S I was wonder when you would wake…" Quinn said, trailing off as she looked up from the t.v. and took in the sight of Santana standing there looking as cocky as the Latina felt.

"I needs my beauty sleep," Santana said as she hopped over the back of the couch gracefully and landed with her head in Brittany's lap.

"No you don't," Quinn mumbled, earning a smirk from Santana, a giggle from Brittany, and a sharp glare from Rachel.

"So what is the plan for today?" Santana said lazily as Brittany run a pale hand through her pony tail.

"Mall!" Brittany squealed out excitedly.

Rachel's glare waned quickly and she instead smiled amusedly at the blonde who was now bouncing up in down her seat much to Santana's ire. "Yes we are going to go to the mall, Quinn needs some new clothing."

"Or right," Santana said sitting up and pulling out her wallet.

"You guys really don't have to buy me new clothes," Quinn mumbled. "I have the money my mom gave me."

"Nonsense," Rachel said standing up and smoothing out her crisp green button up. "That money is for college and my fathers sent more than enough money to buy you, Santana, and myself three wardrobes."

"Yah don't worry Luce, taking their guilt money is fun," Santana said snickering as she hauled the spiky haired blonde off of the couch a little to forcefully and ended up with an armful of Quinn. Both girls heartbeat accelerated as the smell of Quinn's vanilla shampoo and Santana's confiscated Axe body spray mingled in their noses. "God you smell delicious," Santana groaned out.

Both girls stood completely still for a few seconds until the sound of Rachel clearing her throat and stomping by them pervaded their senses. "I'll be in the car," she snapped heading out the door.

"Fuck," Santana said releasing Quinn and following her girlfriend.

Quinn followed the Latina slowly, shaking her head like she was coming out from sedation. Brittany brought up the rear, watching the three girl's interaction very closely.

* * *

><p>By the time they made it to the mall Rachel's anger had passed and the four girls easily slid from store to store, all the while filling up multiple shopping bags for all four of them. With the exception of having to fight Quinn whenever it came time to pay they were having a great day.<p>

While they were having a great time it was obvious that the morning had made all three girls super aware of the feelings simmering below the surface and Brittany watched them closely in case of another melt down. Of everyone in their lives Brittany was the most observant and she had been watching the blossoming relationship between the three of them with rapt attention. At first the blonde had been keen to interfere before they made too much of a mess of things, but had decided ultimately to let them work it out on their own. Though from what she saw this morning she was quickly revising that strategy. Brittany Pierce was definitely not stupid when it came to people, especially three that she knew very well.

She smiled as she watched the three girls bickering over a sweater that Rachel wanted, only frowning a little when she realized that they were starting to openly flirt with each other again. And okay yah, she totally wanted them to flirt, but she knew that unless they talked about this situation that it was only going to end in another awkward argument when one of them realized what was going on.

Sure enough after a few minutes Santana stilled during mid-sentence and all three girls separated like they had been burnt. Brittany shook her head as Santana walked over to her, Quinn darted to the other side of the store, and Rachel buried herself in a rack of god-awful sweaters.

"Hey," Santana said stepping next to Brittany and casually poking through a rack of jeans.

"Hola," Brittany sighed as she watched her best friend carefully.

"Hey Britt," Santana started, running a hand through her raven colored locks nervously. "Can I ask you a question? Like just between us kind of question."

"Sure S," Brittany said carefully, already predicting what the Latina was about to ask.

"You're pretty good at emotions and stuff…do you think there is something going on with Rachel and Q?" the Latina asked, her eyes glued to the rack in front of her.

Brittany carefully thought about the best way to answer the question and was about to open her mouth when Santana cut her off. "What the fuck?" Santana snapped, glaring across the store.

Brittany followed her narrowed eyes and nearly groaned when she recognized one of the Freshmen Swimmers clearly flirting with Quinn. The younger girl had a hand resting on Quinn's upper arm and squeezing the firm muscle she found there, whilst giggling up at the Head Cheerio. Quinn was smiling good naturedly at the girl and blushing furiously, not being able to stop herself from flexing the muscle a little.

"Oh hell no," Santana growled out as she took off across the store, the look on her face sending other shoppers scattering left and right.

"San calm down," Brittany pleaded as she followed hot on the irate girl's trail.

About ten feet from the girls Santana opened her mouth to start yelling at the Freshmen but stopped dead in her tracks as Rachel appeared out of nowhere next to Quinn and possessively slid a petite arm around the blondes waist.

"Whitney," Rachel ground out, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the freshmen.

"Hi Rachel," the girl said shrinking back at the Diva's intense gaze.

Keeping her eyes on the girl Rachel tightened her hold on Quinn. "Everything okay?" Quinn asked carefully, her eyes darkening slightly at the feeling of having the diva wrapped around her body.

"Everything is fine Quinn," Rachel ground out. "I was just coming to see what was up."

"I…I was just talking to Quinn," Whitney managed to squeak out.

"Really? Cause it looks like you were to busy flirting to do much talking," Rachel snapped, causing Whitney to shrink back another foot and Quinn's eyebrows to snap up to her forehead for a second before swooning at the sight of a clearly possessive Rachel Berry.

"I didn't realize that was a problem," Whitney came back a little more than flustered.

"Well…uh…" Rachel said, her face reddening at for once not having something to say.

"It's not," Santana said stepping up and glaring down at her girlfriend.

"See," Whitney said stepping forwards and putting a hand on Quinn's arm. "Quinn is single after all."

"Back off Baker or you're going to be swimming laps for the rest of the year," Santana barked angrily, shooting the girl a withering glare.

"Whatever," Whitney huffed before looking at Quinn. "Call me…whenever this is figured out," she grumbled before heading away from the girls.

"What the fuck was that?" Santana growled out looking at her girlfriend.

"Great now they wanna talk about it," Brittany mumbled rolling her eyes and waving off a store employee heading for them.

"What was what?" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"Oh don't act stupid Berry," Santana yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Can we not do this here?" Rachel snapped angrily.

"No I want to know why my girlfriend just figuratively pissed all around another girl."

"Oh don't act all innocent Santana, you just did the same thing!" Rachel yelled, stomping a foot.

"I was telling her to back off so we could talk. Don't turn this around on me!" The Latina yelled out.

"Oh sure and this morning getting all dressed up for Quinn was what? You facilitating conversation?" Rachel bellowed out.

"You're the one who called her fucking sexy in our damn bedroom just the other day!" Santana roared.

"Guys calm down," Brittany said weakly as she noticed the people in the store watching them closely and nonchalantly at the same time.

"Well it's a hell of a lot better than calling her what was it? Delicious smelling!" Rachel screamed, her face turning an angry red color.

"That was fucking different and you know it!" Santana yelled out

.

"Ok stop!" Quinn yelled out stepping between them, fat tears beginning to run down her face. "Stop fighting! I knew this was a bad idea. We're going back to the house and I'm getting my stuff and moving out!"

"Maybe that's a good ideal Quinnie! Since you can't seem to keep it in your pants around my girlfriend!" Santana yelled out.

"Santana Lopez you can not kick her out of my house!" Rachel yelled out, pushing the blonde slightly aside. "And Quinn has been nothing but respectful, it's you who can't keep seem to keep it in your pants!"

"At least I'm not acting like a slut!" Santana yelled out, causing Rachel to recoil as if she had been slapped and Quinn's face to instantly redden.

"You do not call her a slut Bitch!" Quinn barked out, stepping into Santana's face.

"Don't get in my grill Blondie!" Santana yelled pushing Quinn's shoulders.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled as Quinn fell back into her.

"It's on Lopez!" Quinn screamed heading towards the Swim Captain.

"Bring it!" Santana yelled, adopting a fighting stance.

Just as Quinn's body lurched towards Santana's it was knocked backwards in a flash of angry lean blonde. "The three of you stop acting like children right fucking now!" Brittany yelled out furiously, the out of character use of curse words shocking the trio into silence.

"Um ladies," one of store clerks whimpered from behind Rachel, only to scurry away when he was met with an icy glare from Brittany.

"All right," Brittany said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sit down."

The three girls stared at the blonde for a second like she had grown a second head before she fixed her glare on them and sent them scrambling for the chairs in front of the fitting room. "I'm going to talk and you three are going to listen okay. Now I talked to my aunt about you three-."

"Christ Brittany you talked to your family about us," Santana groaned and crossed her arms.

"Did I say you could talk?" The blonde snapped out, causing Santana to sink back into her chair. "Yes I talked to my Aunt about you three. I figured that you three, being the most stubborn people I have ever met wouldn't be able to work this out on you own. I mean I have like, no clue how ya'll have gotten this far without exploding or something."

"Um Brittany…what are you talking about?" Rachel asked meekly.

"You three. I mean like I knew something was up so I went to my Aunt Linda for advice about you guys, but she said that I should leave it alone and you three would figure it out. Obviously you all suck at that though."

"Hey," Quinn said crossing her arms indignantly.

"Don't you hey me. It's the truth."

"Okay Britts, we're really confused now," Santana said rubbing her temples.

"You three are polyamorous," the dancer said, rolling her eyes.

"I think you mean polygamous Brittany and we're definitely not that," Rachel said biting her lip and eyeing the girls on either side of her.

"Rach I know that you're really smart and all but I'm not stupid," Brittany huffed out. "Polygamy means that like one man has a whole bunch of wives or one woman has a whole bunch of husbands. And like the spouses like hang out and become friends, but they're not like having sexy time together."

"Okay…still confused," Quinn grumbled.

"Polyamoury is like my Aunt Linda. She is with my Aunt Christine, my Aunt Sara, and my Aunt Jane."

"So she is polygamous," Rachel said in an explaining voice one uses for children.

"No THEY are polyamorous because they are all together. Like a foursome only with love and dating too." Brittany said, clearly expecting the girls to get what she was trying to explain, only to be met with three quick fire responses that were only somewhat near the ta-da moments she was expecting.

"Is that even legal?"

"I need to google this."

"I'm so going to hell."

"Really guys? Okay look Rachel."

"Yes Brittany?" The diva responded whilst worrying her bottom lip.

"You're in love with Santana right?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay, but you also have feeling for Quinn too. Not love yet, but you're getting there right?"

"Well I um…" Rachel stammered out, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. Because Santana is in love with you, but she also has feeling for Quinn, isn't that right S?"

"Uh…I guess," Santana grumbled.

"And Quinn you have been in love with Rachel for like ever, but now you have feelings for Santana too right?"

"Yes," Quinn managed to squeak out.

"So what is the big problem. I mean yah I know this isn't like what any of you expected but it makes sense. You three go together." Brittany explained, the anger leaving her voice as the girls seemed to be getting it finally. "The last few months you three have all been freaking out for no reason other than you all are so damn stubborn, too damn stubborn to talk about things sometimes. Don't you get that ya'll just work? You're all lonely."

"They're not lonely," Quinn said dejectedly.

"Yah I mean sure they totally have each other. And they could work out just the same with each other. But that doesn't mean they don't want you too Quinn. They didn't even realize they did until they did," Brittany explained. "That's how relationships work. I mean they didn't realize they wanted each other until the beginning of this summer. It just happened. Just like this. It doesn't mean that they don't love each other any less and it doesn't mean it hurts their relationship. It just happened."

"Is that true?" Quinn asked weakly.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other silently for a second, each one trying to read each others thoughts. "I love you," Santana said, looking into the diva's eyes.

"I love you too San," Rachel murmured.

"But I also having feelings for her," Santana whimpered, a large tear rolling down her cheek.

"I do too," Rachel whispered, kissing the Latina softly on the lips.

"Yes it's true Quinn. I…I don't know how this works or what we do now, but I know that things have changed…for the both of us. I…we like you," Santana said, her eyes meeting watery hazel ones.

"Really?" Quinn choked out.

"Really," Rachel said, wiping away her own tears now.

"YAY!" Brittany squealed, totally breaking the moment as she jumped up and down in excitement. "I knew you three would figure it out if I just got all scary!"

"Well you are pretty terrifying when you're angry Brittany," Rachel admitted, her shoulders shaking gently with laughter.

"So how do we even do this?" Quinn asked meekly.

"You just do what you have been doing guys. Just now don't freak out every time one of you flirts and the rest will come easily. That's what Aunt Linda said."

"How long has your Aunt been…how long have your Aunt's been…together?" Rachel asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Like twenty years," Brittany chirped happily.

"Wow…" Rachel hummed in amazement.

"Rach I'm sorry I called you a slut," Santana said softly as the entire argument caught up with her.

"And I'm sorry I insinuated that you couldn't control your libido," Rachel said kissing the girl on the cheek.

"Sorry I called you a bitch Tana," Quinn murmured.

"Eh I had that one coming Luce," Santana said, cautiously pulling the blonde into her side.

"Right now that I have saved the day can we go eat, I'm starving," Brittany said happily as she stared at the trio.

"Lead the way," Santana laughed.

So yah it was kind of awkward but that is how these things go. But Santana had to admit. It was totally worth the awkwardness to be able to tuck Rachel and Quinn under her arms and walk through the damn Lima mall like a pimp.


	49. Chapter 49: The Four Really Hott Chicks

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 49: The Four Really Hott Chicks Of The Apocalypse<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Quinn," Rachel said weakly waving to the blonde as she slipped into the bedroom and closed the door behind her quietly.<p>

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked turning towards Santana has the Swimmer walked into the living room with a bottle of water in her hands.

"Yah I think so," Santana answered as she tossed the bottle to the blonde and ran a thin tanned hand through her wavy hair. "She's just doing her processing thing. Today was…interesting."

"Yah…" Quinn said pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping an arm around them as she held the bottle up to her still swollen face.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked raising a brow and setting down on the corner of the Cheerio's couch bed.

"Yah I guess," the blond said staring down at Charlie as the massive Rottweiler laid his head on her feet.

"Totes convincing Luce," Santana snorted staring intently at the girl.

"Why do you call me Luce?" Quinn asked as a pale hand slid down and began rubbing the dog behind his ears, sending a black paw into the air kicking.

"I don't really know," Santana said inching closer to the blonde. "Maybe it's because I'm finding out how different of a person you are from who I thought you were. You're so much more than just the pretty bitchy face you've been portraying since we met. I kind of feel like I'm seeing the old you I never met."

"I hated that girl," Quinn said looking up at the Latina sorrowfully.

"Did you really?" Santana asked cocking her head to the side.

"Kind of…not really…I felt more real then even if no one saw me for that…I just felt like the only people who looked at me then didn't actually see me for me…because of how I looked. I thought changing that would force people to see the real me. But then all they saw was someone else. I felt so out of control of everything once again, and then that day when I saw Rachel…it just got worse."

"I guess I can understand that. When Rach and I first started hanging out she talked about that. How we were both so different when we were at that school, but out of it we could just be ourselves."

"That sounds nice," Quinn said as she reclined back on her bed and lazily threw an arm over Charlie.

"You know you have that here Quinn, right?" Santana asked as she looked down at the blonde. "I mean yah things are kind of…weird right now, but no matter what you have that here. We're not at school. We're not Q and S, and Rachel isn't Rachel Berry. It's just us here…well that and Dave and Cliff," the girl said chuckling as she heard rumbling from up above them.

"I'm kind of getting that now," Quinn said closing her eyes for a second and smiling lightly. "I still feel kind of…weird by all of this though," she whispered slowly.

"About what?" Santana asked as she lay down on her back next to Charlie and stared up at the ceiling.

"You and Rach…I feel like I'm butting in and messing everything up," she said worrying the side of her bottom lip that wasn't still split from her father.

"You're not messing anything up," Santana said looking over at the girl. "If either Rach or I didn't want whatever this is then it wouldn't be happening. I mean yah it's confusing as shit and all, but it just…it feels right. Like it felt right when Rach and I started hanging out at the beginning of summer. You know what I mean?"

"This is the first time that anything has ever felt right in my life," Quinn admitted as she looked over at the Latina.

"Well progress is good. We're just gonna keep doing what we're doing. We'll feel this out like we said and see where it goes."

"What about school?" Quinn asked quietly.

"I think it would be best to just wait this out. We're not sure what's happening next and we don't want to do anything to cause another war," Santana thought out loud as she looked into the blonde's hazel eyes.

"Yah I'm sure that bitch Stacy would love to grab a hold of this and hit the ground running," Quinn groaned rolling her eyes.

"True that," Santana snickered. "You know she is mating with Azimio now?"

"That's just revolting," Quinn said shaking her head in disgust. "Hey Tana?"

"What's up?"

"I like it when you're not a crazy bitch," Quinn said dreamily as she pulled her comforter over herself.

"And I like you when you're not a mean bitch," Santana laughed as she reached across Charlie and pushed on the girl's shoulder.

"It's Rachel. I think she has some kind of voodoo hypnotic powers."

"Finally someone aggress with me!" Santana exhaled as she threw her hands up triumphantly.

"Seriously. She takes the two biggest bitches in the school and has them being all true to their hearts and stuff," Quinn chuckled in disbelief.

"Don't forget Dave…I seriously believe that given an hour alone with Sue she would have the woman raising money for the homeless," Santana said shaking her head as she hopped off the bed.

"Don't give her any ideas," Quinn yawned out sleepily.

"Go to sleep Blondie, tomorrow we go back to the wolves," Santana chuckled. After thinking for a second she carefully leant over and kissed the girl's bruised cheek.

"Goodnight Tana," Quinn said blushing slightly as Derrick and Amy joined her and Charlie on the bed.

"Goodnight Luce," Santana murmured as she tapped off the light and slipped into her bedroom.

Stretching out her back she stepped into the room at the same time that Rachel walked out of the bathroom drying her hair off with a towel. "Good shower Babe?" She asked slipping her hands around the girl's petite naked frame and kissing her on the shoulder.

"Excellent," Rachel smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed into her girlfriend's arms. "You just getting in here?"

"Yah me and Quinn had a little pow-wow about our feelings and stuff," Santana admitted as she gently marched her girlfriend over to the bed and sat her down, slipping behind her hand taking the towel to continue drying the girl's chestnut hair.

"Ah you two have come so far," Rachel teased as her back arched in pleasure from being pampered by her girlfriend.

"All because of you," Santana chuckled.

"I know," Rachel said proudly. "I'm highly affective at reforming badasses."

"So you do have voodoo powers," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Damn you two have discovered my nefarious plot, I guess I will have to find two new Cheerleaders to mold," Rachel laughed as she fell back onto her girlfriend and looked up at her smiling widely.

"Not a chance Berry," Santana said cocking and eyebrow down at the girl. "You did this to us so now you're stuck with us."

"You're sexy when you're possessive," Rachel giggled as she reached her hands above her head and around the Latina's lithe frame to toy with her shirt.

"You know how I do," Santana laughed.

"So how do you feel about everything that happened today?" Rachel asked, her voice taking on a slightly serious tone as she stared up at her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure. I know that it feels right, but it's still a big thing," Santana admitted as she gently fell back on the bed pulling Rachel with her.

"It is," Rachel admitted as she turned over and wrapped herself around the Cheerio's body. "Are you afraid?" She asked carefully as she tucked her head under the girl's chin.

"A little. I'm afraid that this will change things between us. That you might love her more," Santana admitted softly, her voice suddenly thick with emotion.

"Not possible," Rachel said swiftly as she positioned herself above her girlfriend. "I might fall in love with Quinn…I admit every day that I see this other side of her. But I will always love you Santana."

"And I will always love you," Santana said as she put her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we just do what we've been doing. Feel this out. If it doesn't work then it doesn't work. This is happening to both of us. If it goes further it's not me sharing you or you sharing me…it's just us and her. It just seems kind of like when we first started hanging out you know. Things just happened easily…it could be like that now."

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" Rachel asked as she kissed her girlfriend gently on the lips.

"Like I said," Santana answered smiling impishly. "It's how I do."

"Maybe we should take her out on a date," Rachel mused laying her head on her girlfriend's chest.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Rachel chuckled.

"I have to admit that would make me feel kind of pimp," Santana laughed.

"You're so full of yourself," Rachel giggled as she began peppering the girl's face with feather-light kisses.

"Hey I'm pretty awesome. Who wouldn't want to be full of me?" Santana said cockily as she rested her hands on Rachel's waist and pressed firmly.

"I know I definitely would," Rachel whispered hotly into the girl's ear as she rolled her hips down.

"I think we can make that happen," Santana said as she felt the girl's heat through her thin cheerio's shorts.

"Please now," Rachel begged as her clit pressed against the material of her girlfriend's shorts.

"We have to be quiet," Santana said as she directed the girl's petite hips up and down gently, mindful of the girl sleeping in the other room who probably didn't want to hear them screaming bloody murder.

"I will just please," Rachel whispered her cheeks flushed at how suddenly she was ready for her girlfriend.

"You're wish is my command my love," Santana said as she gently pushed her girlfriend off of her and stood up to pull off her shirt and shorts. Crawling atop her girlfriend's shaking frame she found the girl's pulse point and began to suck and nip softly at it, nearly losing self-control from the delicious sounds Rachel was making.

Rachel's hands quickly ran up the Latina's sides, leaving a trail of goose-bumps in their wake as she quickly tangled in raven locks, pulling the girl impossibly closer to her neck. "Oh god," she whimpered as she felt Santana's rock hard nipples rub against her own, creating delicious friction.

Santana writhed above her girlfriend as she bit and sucked at her neck and under her jaw, reddening the skin for seconds until she smoothed it out when her flattened tongue. Her eyes rolled back into her head when a small yet firm leg slipped between hers and pressed against her need.

"Oh god you're so wet," Rachel moaned as she felt the girl's silky sex rub against her thigh.

"It's what you do to me baby," Santana groaned as she slid off the girlfriend onto her side and began kissing down the girl's neck. Rachel tightened her fingers around the girl's hair as a warm mouth covered one of her nipples and her girlfriend's tongue began to made wide lazy circles around the rock hard nub.

"Oh fuck," she moaned softly as teeth gently pulled on her, causing her back to arch up into the girl's mouth.

"I love it when you cuss," Santana chuckled smiling widely as she pulled on the nipple with her teeth and began to thumb the neglected one teasingly.

"Oh it's what you do to me," Rachel mimicked as her head arched into the pillow.

"We do awesome things together," Santana laughed quietly as she released her hold on the girl's nipples and began to kiss down her body.

"No," Rachel said as she brought the girl's face back up to hers. "I want to do it together," she explained as she stroked a tiny hand down the Latina's abdomen until her fingers met wet heat.

"Fuck," Santana moaned as her forehead fell against her girlfriend's and her eyes rolled closed.

"Yes please," Rachel breathed out as she began to rub lazy circles around Santana's hard clit.

Quickly Santana's hand traveled down Rachel's taunt abdomen and her finger's were enveloped in silky wetness, pulling a groan out of both girls. It had been too long for them. All of the recent stress had brought on this moment of passion.

Pushing against the girl's clit, Santana swiftly matched the lazy rhythm Rachel had set up and the air was quickly filled with soft moans and whimpers as their bodies pressed against each other's. "God I love you," Santana groaned as she looked into Rachel's eyes that mirrored her own blown out pupils.

"I love you," Rachel whimpered as Santana's fingers dipped lower on her sex and began to press gently into her tight sex.

"You're so tight baby," Santana moaned as she slipped two fingers inside of her girlfriend and began to pump gently as she circled her clit with her thumb.

Unable to form coherent words Rachel leant forwards and began to desperately kiss her girlfriend as her own fingers slipped inside of tight wetness. Their bodies writhed against each other in a familiar dance as their lips crashed greedily against one another's. Soon out of breath they rested their foreheads together and their lips met softly as they shared the same ragged breaths.

"I'm gonna cum," Santana whimpered as another finger slipped into her.

"Me too," Rachel breathed out as her body began to shake against Santana's.

"Together," Santana groaned as she began to pump in and out of girlfriend frantically.

"Oh fuck," Rachel groaned as she felt Santana's body begin to shake uncontrollably.

A final push threw Santana over the edge as liquid fire poured threw her veins and bright white lights exploded behind her eyes. Rachel tumbled over a half second behind her and swallowed the girl's soft cries with her own.

"I love you so much," Santana gasped out as her body rolled with aftershocks and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's trembling body.

"I love you," Rachel sighed, nestling into her girlfriend's chest and closing her eyes.

Santana kissed the top of the girl's head and let her eyes close as well as her sated body began to succumb to the emotional exhaustion the day had brought. Within seconds she felt the warm breath on her collarbone even out and she lazily reached a hand out to tap on their touch-lamp, throwing the girl's into darkness as they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

><p>Monday morning after the long weekend found Quinn practically on the ground of the driveway as she laughed so hard she was gasping for air. Santana stared down from the backseat of Dave's massive truck with an amused smirk on her face while Rachel sat in the front with her arms crossed and her bottom lip in a tight pout. Dave and Cliff stood beside the blonde on the ground laughing more at her reaction then what she was laughing at. After all they were used to the act of getting Rachel into the Truck.<p>

"It is really not that funny," Rachel huffed out as she shot the blond a dirty look.

For her credit Quinn tried desperately to straighten herself up and stifle her laughter as she looked up at the tiny irritable Diva. "I'm sorry," she apologized as her face turned red holding in laughter.

Unable to control herself any longer Santana burst out laughing in the backseat at the cross look on her girlfriend's face and the look on unbridled amusement on Quinn's. "Not you too!" Rachel cried throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"You have to admit it's pretty damn funny," Santana laughed as Quinn managed to control her laughter long enough to scale the behemoth truck and sit next to the Latina.

"I will admit no such thing," Rachel said rolling her eyes, her lips uncontrollably pulling up at the corners into a slight smile. While she was actually angry at the being the butt of their laughter she was happy to see Santana and Quinn smiling so easily. The weekend had been a tough one. Starting a day early when the girl's picked up Quinn in the middle of the night and capping off with the rather emotionally draining showdown in the mall, they hadn't really been so carefree in days.

"You know Rachel," Cliff said as she hopped in behind Dave's seat and laid and hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

"I hate you all," Rachel sniffed, throwing her hands up again once more as Dave brought the beast to life.

"No you don't, you LOVE us," Dave mooned as he patted the petite girl's head.

"And I really have no idea why," Rachel said swatting away the boy's hand and shaking her head.

"Because I'm sexy," Santana piped in.

"Because I'm deep," Quinn threw in.

"Because we share a love of performing," Cliff laughed.

"Um…because I can lift heavy things?" Dave asked as he pulled the truck out of the drive way and headed towards McKinley.

"All good reasons, but personably I believe it's mostly because I don't ever have to wash dishes anymore," Rachel teased flashing a thousand-watt smile at her roomies.

"I knew you invited me over way too much at the beginning of summer," Santana grumbled crossing her arms.

"And my master plan comes out," Rachel giggled as she winked at her girlfriend in her visor mirror.

"I always knew you were secretly an evil genius," Quinn laughed as she kicked the back of the brunette's chair.

"Now you get it," the brunette laughed as Dave turned the truck into the Senior parking lot.

"All right," Dave said turning off the beast and unbuckling his belt. "Cliff and I have to go talk football with Beiste. You girl's gonna be okay?" His voice taking on a serious lilt and breaking them all out of the carefree bubble they had been in all morning.

"We got this," Santana said as she looked at Quinn out of the corner of her eye.

The blonde might be in better spirits but the evidence of Russell Fabrays rage was still very much present on her delicate features. Her eye was still blackened slightly but together with Rachel and Santana they had been able to cover it well with makeup, however the girl's lip was still torn up from the hit she had taken going down the stairs and her cheek was extremely swollen.

"Yah we got this," Quinn said full of confidence as she smoothed down the red, black, and white battle armor normally referred to as her Cheerio's Uniform. As a show of muscle Santana also donned her uniform and Rachel was wearing her Swim Captain Polo with her Letterman's Jacket over it.

"Go get down with your badass selves," Cliff laughed as he pulled Dave away with him.

"All right," Rachel said turning on the Cheerios, "remember the game plan. We are arguably the three most popular girls in the school. Which means we answer to no one," she said confidently as shrugged on her backpack.

"You're kind of adorable when you're all full of spit and vinegar," Quinn said laughing gently at the Diva.

"Shut up you," Rachel said half-heartedly glaring at the blonde for a second before stomping towards the front doors of McKinley.

"Whipped," Santana teased as she and Quinn followed after the brunette.

"As if your not," Quinn laughed out as she rolled her eyes.

"Touché," the Latina laughed as the fell into step with Rachel.

As the neared the front door a shout behind them stopped the girls and they turned to see Brittany running towards them in her own Cheerio's outfit as well. "We look awesome," she said happily as she skipped towards the girls.

"We most definitely do Brittany," Rachel giggled as she hugged the tall blonde.

"This is so exciting," Brittany gushed as she pulled Quinn and Santana into a tight hug. "It's like instead of being the Unholy Trinity we're now like the Four Really Hott Chicks of the Apocalypse!"

"Just like that B," Santana said smiling as she rolled the moniker around in her head.

"I get to be Farming," the bubbly blonde said seriously as she eyed the girls.

"I think you mean Famine Brittany," Rachel said giggling slightly.

"What's that?" Brittany said eyeing the short brunette carefully.

"That's like hunger. Or no food," Rachel explained smiling.

"Oh," Brittany said as she furrowed her brow. "Well in that case you're Famine since all you eat is like rice," the blonde said nodding as she headed towards the front door with Santana in tow by a pinky.

"But…I," Rachel said pouting at Brittany's retreating form.

"It's best to not correct her or question her," Quinn laughed as she looped an arm over the girl's shoulder and pulled her toward the door.

"All right," Santana said as Quinn appeared at her side with Rachel. "Let's do this like we invented being badass and put a patent on it."

"I still think we should have ridden in on the backs of the Freshmen," Brittany grumbled as she lined up on the other side of Santana.

"Maybe next time B," Santana said smirking as said Freshmen appeared out of nowhere and opened the doors for them.

"Ladies," Quinn said nodding slightly as she strode into the school proudly flanked by the other girls.

At first no one took notice of the four girls striding down the hall, but less than fifteen seconds after the four girls had stepped into the school, word had quickly spread that Quinn was sporting a busted lip, a swollen cheek, and what looked faintly like a black eye. The news spread down the hall like wild fire and all eyes were on the girls as they marched towards their lockers.

For their part the four girls walked on, barely sparing the nosy students a first glance; although Santana couldn't help but smirk when she saw a freshman busily cleaning out the locker next to Rachel's so Quinn could claim it. "It's good to be awesome," she laughed as pulled open her locker and tossed in her bag.

"True that," Quinn said smirking as she bumped knuckles with the Latina.

"Out of my way idiots, I want to see this for myself," came the sneering voice of Stacy Johnson from behind the crowd of people nonchalantly watching the girls like a blockbuster movie.

"Well that didn't take long," Santana groaned under her breath as they turned around at the same time that Stacy muscled her way to the front of the crowd with Azimo in tow.

"Oh my god that is priceless," she laughed maniacally as she sized up Quinn's injuries. "What happened to your precious face Slut-bray? Tranny beat you into submission to keep her other bitch company?"

Santana and Rachel stilled for a second eyeing Quinn out of the corner of their eyes and smirked when they saw Quinn Fabray metaphorically gear up to do what she did best. "Hey S?" Quinn asked cocking her head to the side and smiling evilly.

"Yes Q?" Santana asked, her eyes full of mirth.

"Did you just hear someone say something?" The blonde asked as she nonchalantly studied her nails.

"It sounded more like nobody to me," Santana replied as she copied the blonde and studied her own nails.

"You're right," Quinn said darkly as her eyes locked onto Stacy's, which were starting to lose the cockiness they had held moments ago. "It did sound like Nobody," she snapped as she closed in on the girl. "And Nobody had better learn to keep her skanky fat ass mouth closed or I am going to make getting sacked from the Cheerios for being a worthless loser seem like the best day of Nobody's life." Each word that snaked out of Quinn's mouth was almost dripping with poisoned contempt and she punctuated each and every one of them with a jab to the quaking girl's chest.

Stacy looked around the crowd for help and cringed as the few friends she had left faded back into the crowd with their tales between their legs. Growling she turned to Azimo and raised her eyebrows expectedly at him.

"Don't even think about it Azimio or everyone is going to find out what happened on our third date," Quinn snapped at the boy without even looking away from Stacy.

Azimio looked between his girlfriend and the Head Cheerio for a second before turning around and disappearing into the crowd, causing Quinn to break out into a self-satisfied smile. "Now leave before I make you my bitch," she ground out into the girl's face.

"You're gonna be-"

"Yah yah we're gonna be sorry. Heard it before. Now bounce slut before I make you look like a crime scene," Santana jumped in, getting into the girl's face.

"Whatever," Stacy said rolling her eyes and stomping away from the two HBICs.

"Scenes over bitches!" Santana shouted shooting a glare into the crowd of students and making them dissipate in seconds.

"Can I just say," Rachel started stepping up to her girlfriend and Quinn "and I apologize Quinn if this is a little frank and soon. While normally that show of brute force you two just displayed would have terrified I find myself extremely turned on by it now." She said, her eyes a darker shade of brown then Quinn had ever witnessed, "Quinn do you have any plans tonight?"

"No," Quinn said quickly as she cleared her throat.

"You do now. Santana and I are taking you out on a date. I feel it is important to further our budding relationship."

"Okay," Quinn said as Rachel blew past them to her class.

"I Rachel wants to have sexy-times with you two at the same time," Brittany said hugging them both and then heading off for her own class, leaving the two girls in their semi-shocked state; the blonde at Rachel's boldness and the Latina because she was now envisioning said sexy-times.

The sound of the bell ringing snapped both of them out of their reveries and they looked at each other smiling lightly as they ambled off to class. "So," Santana said nudging the blonde's shoulder. "What was that about Azimio and your's third date?"

"Oh," Quinn laughed dipping her head slightly. "I had to throw him a bone so I offered to hit first with him."

"And?" Santana asked wrinkling her nose at the thought of Azimio touching Quinn. 'Must kick his ass,' she added silently in her mind.

"He couldn't get himself a bone," Quinn said smirking as the girls headed into her class.

"Oh god yes," Santana laughed doubling over behind the blonde. "I love my life."


	50. Chapter 50: Awkward and Tense

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 50: Awkward And Tense<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright guys! It's almost here!" Schue said excitedly as he bounded into Glee only a couple of minutes late for once. "Sectionals are just one week away!"<p>

Yes the group was well aware of this, but that didn't stop any of them from cheering like idiots and exchanging high fives. "We're totes going to kiss ass," Santana announced from in between Rachel and Quinn.

"True that," Artie said from where he was wheeling Brittany around the room in pre-imminent victory laps.

"All right guys settle down," Schue said laughing good naturedly.

"We're all just so excited," Rachel beamed, "this is going to be our year."

"I don't doubt that at all. You guys have really pulled this thing together. We have practiced these numbers over and over again and I don't doubt that we are going to win this thing." Schue said pulling up a stool as the group sat back down in their chairs. "Now if it's all right with you guys I want to talk to Mercedes and Tina for just a second about their number and then after on we'll talk about the group number," the teacher said motioning for the two girls to come over to him.

The rest of the group descended into their own conversations and while Santana was talking to Dave about the rather hectic schedule for the next two weeks with Glee Sectionals and Swim Sectionals, Rachel and Quinn quickly immersed themselves in a conversation about their own upcoming sectionals duet.

"Do you think you can make yourself cry on demand?" Rachel asked seriously, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"I'll try."

Rachel was about to tell the girl to try especially hard when they reached the second chorus, but a large shadow was cast over them and the girls looked up to see Finn standing nervously in front of them.

"Hey Rach," the boy said sticking his hands in his pockets and smiling at the girl awkwardly, earning a low growl from Santana and Quinn.

"Hello Finn," Rachel smiled up at the boy shaking her head a little.

"Dear god that boy doesn't learn," Dave whispered in Santana's ear, earning another low chuckle.

"Can I help you with something Finn?" Rachel asked patiently while sending a calming glance at the two irate girls now paying close attention to the conversation.

"Oh I was just saying hi," Finn said honestly, holding his hands up and sending Santana a placating motion, completely missing the blonde's attention.

"Oh…hi?" Rachel said nodding her head to the side in confusion.

"I actually wanted to talk to Quinn," Finn explained, adopting his signature boy next door grin and turning to the blonde who was now looking up at him like he had sprouted another head.

"What's up Finn?" Quinn asked raising a brow to the boy and trying not to laugh when Rachel went from calm to growling in a second flat.

"Not much," he said kneeling down in front of her. "I was just wondering what you were doing tonight. I kind of wanted to hang out with you."

Rachel and Santana each shot the boy a look that could break glass while Quinn bit her lip nervously and glanced back and forth between the two brunettes as she tried to find a polite way to say no that didn't involve telling him she had a date with two of his exes tonight.

"She can't," Rachel answered quickly after watching the blonde struggle to speak.

"Oh…why not?" Finn asked confused looking back and forth between the two girls.

"Because…" Rachel said racking her own brain for an answer now.

"Because the three of us are going to Breadsticks tonight…to talk about Sectionals," Santana supplied quickly, hoping the boy would buy it.

"Oh…um…maybe I could tag along? I need some help memorizing my lines during Singing in the Rain anyways," the jock said, smiling as if he had just solved the biggest mystery in the world.

"Um…actually," Quinn said, her voice now becoming a nervous low pitched squeak.

"Actually that's a great idea girls," Schue said butting into the conversation. "Good job for really putting extra time into Sectionals ladies."

"Thanks," the girls said weakly as they hung their heads a little.

"Who else is up for Breadsticks tonight? My treat!" Schue asked beaming widely at the rest of the group who with the exception of Brittany and Dave cheered at the notion of free food. Brittany because all three girl's had come to her with advice about their impending date that night and Dave because he was really confused as to why Rachel and Santana were growling at Finn like he had drank the last of their soy milk.

"Great we'll all meet there at six," Schue said smiling widely. "Now, let's talk about that group number."

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit Finnoscence," Santana grumbled as she hauled herself up into the truck and pulled Rachel up with her.<p>

"No more nicknames," Rachel admonished as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever, seriously that boy is like a thorn in my fucking side that will not get out," Santana mumbled, crossing her arms in disgust.

"To be fair he doesn't know about…this," Quinn supplied as she slid into the seat next to Santana.

"To be fair we don't know about this?" Cliff piped in as Dave and he hopped into the truck.

"Yah ladies, care to share why the two of you just nearly tore Finn apart for flirting with Quinn?" Dave asked as he started up the truck. "I mean yah I know ya'll are close and Finn ain't exactly prime real estate but the growling was a bit weird.

"Oh god," Rachel said letting her head fall to the window.

"You two didn't tell them?" Quinn asked panicked as she looked between the two brunettes and then landed her eyes on Santana. "I thought you had told them. I've been operating under the notion that they know and are okay with this," the blonde gasped out as she looked at the two boys now staring at her wide-eyed.

"Luce its okay chill," Santana said putting a hand on each of the girl's shoulders.

"No it's not okay Tana. What if they aren't okay with this? We're all living together and it kind of affects them," Quinn said close to hyperventilating.

"Quinn calm down," Rachel said turning around in her seat and resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Why you freaking out Luce? Talk to me," Santana said soothingly.

"Because if they aren't okay with it then I can't expect them to have to move out or anything, and I really don't want to move out," Quinn explained as her breathing returned to semi-normal.

"No on is moving anywhere Sweetheart," Cliff said putting a hand on the blonde's hand soothingly. "Unless you tell us that you killed Babs then whatever it is, it is going to be okay."

"Don't even joke about that," Rachel snapped and then put her hand over her mouth apologetically.

"Alright," Dave said turning off the engine. "What's going on? All three of you are seriously wigging out over Finn flirting with Quinn for some reason, explain."

"Well you see guys," Rachel started to explain but ended up only biting her lip and looking to her girlfriend and Quinn for help. Sure coming out before had been easier when it had just been her and Santana, but she wasn't quite sure how to approach this particular outing.

"We see what?" Dave asked, nodding his head for further explanation.

"It's like this," Santana started and then furrowed her brow.

"Oh for heaven's sake the three of them are dating," Brittany exclaimed, startling all five teenagers onto the driver's side of the truck. The blonde smiled happily at the cowering teens from where she had quietly perched herself outside of Rachel's window with the intention of getting a ride home.

"Jesus Christ Brittany," Santana gasped out from her place atop Cliff's lap. "You almost gave us a heart attack."

"Seriously girl you need a damn bell around your neck," Cliff muttered as he pushed the Latina out of his lap and helped to pull Quinn out of the floorboard.

"But I'm not a crocodile?" Brittany asked cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"No…you're not," Rachel said clearing her throat as she detangled herself from Dave's arms. "Can we help you Brittany?"

"Oh yah I was going to see if I could get a ride home, Artie forgot to tell me he has a doctor's appointment, but then I saw you three being stupid and decided to help you out instead," she explained as she agilely crawled through Rachel's window and pushed the girl into the middle seat.

"Oh right," Dave said looking at the bubbly Cheerio for a second before turning to the three girls. "So…you're like all together then?" He asked awkwardly as he thumbed the steering wheel.

"Yep," Santana said rocking back and forth a little in her seat.

"Well not like together," Quinn quickly said. "We were supposed to go on a date tonight…but well…"

"Oh that's why you two wanted to claw out Hudson's eyes," Dave said in somewhat of an ah-ha voice.

"That would be the reason," Santana said plainly. "So…"

"How exactly does that work?" Cliff asked scratching his head a little and looking between the three of them. "I mean like the three of you are the most possessive people I've ever met. Santana the other night you stabbed me with a fork when I acted like I was going to steal a fry off you're plate."

"I like my fries," Santana mumbled crossing her arms.

"It just kind of does work," Rachel explained, furrowing her brows at her own rather articulate explanation.

"I guess I kind of somewhat figured something was going on but…wow," Dave said starting the truck back up.

"Yah," Santana nodded. "So…what do ya'll think?"

"Well I guess if it's what ya'll really want then get down with your bad selves…Pez…Bray…no Fa, definitely Fa….Berry," Cliff said stringing words together.

"So PezFaBerry?" Quinn asked running the name over in her head.

"Yah it has a nice ring to it," Cliff said nodding his head to the side.

"What about you Rotty?" Santana asked looking up to the muscular boy.

"I'm with Cliff. If it makes ya'll happy and ya'll are absolutely sure about this then I say go for it…sorry the club is ruining your first date," he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's cool," Santana said looking from her girlfriend to Quinn. "We'll just duck out and head to the movie early."

"Finally I get to put my ninja skills to use," Brittany said happily bouncing in her seat.

* * *

><p>A little know fact about Santana Lopez was that she never in her life would say anything was positive. Mind you not in the "glass half full" way, no more in the "she was the daughter of a surgeon and there for knew that nothing was a sure bet" way. But as she, Rachel, and Quinn sauntered into their house with a rather defeated air that night; she had changed that personality trait. She could without any doubt swear on any holy document out there, that their little school had absolutely positively cornered the market on moments that were both awkward and tense.<p>

The first awkward part of the night had started with something as simple as deciding how to sit at the table. Both Rachel and Santana pretty much had Finn figured out the moment he turned his attention to Quinn during Glee and both were feeling a form of jealousy that they were only to happy to indulge.

This wasn't the kind of jealousy they had felt recently with the whole Quinn thing. That had only been minute jealousy and born more out of equal insecurity that they were losing one another to Quinn. No this jealousy was primal. They had just managed to figure out this whole mess and were eager to start delving through it's wreckage, and now Finn was unknowingly as it may be, tramping all over their exploration sight.

So naturally as they headed to the large table the restaurant had set aside for them they had both wanted to sit on either side of Quinn to keep Finn's giant body from slipping in next to the blonde. That was an awkward moment because as they headed for their chairs they couldn't miss the questioning looks the Glee Club were giving them. They were obviously looks that spelled out, 'What the hell? Pezberry has been glued to each other's sides since the first day of school.' Thinking back to the awkward conversation they had just had telling Dave and Cliff they suddenly imagined it magnified by about fourteen other people; one or two of them guaranteed to flip their shit, or at the very least a couple of tables.

So they had grudgingly rearranged right before sitting with Rachel in the middle and Santana and Quinn flanking the girl, and of course Finn slid right in next to Quinn with a goofy smile firmly planted across his face.

The tense moment came when Finn had stepped up his game to obviously flirting with the blonde and a low grumble had erupted from Quinn's left side. Never one to think on her toes but always one to try, Brittany had reached across the table and poured half a glass of milk in Finn's lap, prompting the boy to rather confusedly go to the bathroom and try to wash up. As soon as he disappeared Santana had said fuck all to incognito and snatched up Finn's now vacant seat.

"I wanted to talk to Brittany," she snapped out when the rest of the Glee Club gave her an odd look.

A minute later Finn had eagerly ran back to the table only to nearly sit in Santana's lap. The girl gave out an angry yelp and the boy had nearly jumped ten feet in the air scrambling away from her.

"Hey dim-wit, I know I'm reasonably smaller then you but damn," Santana growled out as she tried to smooth out her skirt.

"I didn't realize you had taken my spot," Finn said indignantly glaring at the Latina.

"Well look before you sit."

"Why should I have to look, I was sitting there," the boy said petulantly crossing his arms.

"And now I am," Santana said cockily leaning back in her pilfered chair.

"Mr. Schue," Finn whined turning to the teacher.

"Santana he was sitting there," Schue sighed out.

"But we're talking about Glee stuff," Brittany piped in. "Santana wanted some pointers for the dancing in Singing in the Rain. She is the lead after all."

"Yah you don't want me to screw up the steps just because Finn has to have his way right?" Santana said turning to the teacher who just sighed and looked at Finn.

"I'm sorry Finn but if it's Glee related then Santana needs to sit there, after all this outing was her, Rachel, and Quinn's idea," the teacher said shrugging his shoulder.

"Fine," the boy grumbled and threw himself into the seat next to Rachel, his nails digging into his palms and his arms crossed tightly.

"Sorry Finn," Santana said without an ounce of sincerity in her voice.

"Whatever," Finn grumbled as the waitress began to bring out the food.

After he had calmed down a bit the boy tried to talk to Rachel but she had only politely smiled at him once or twice before turning back to Quinn and continuing their conversation about their duet.

Halfway through dinner Brittany had noticed Quinn's normally pale face turning an interesting shade of red and "accidentally" dropped her fork under the table, sending her scrambling the ground to find it. Both Santana and Rachel rolled their eyes when they heard a loud "Awe" under the table and both girls released Quinn's hand which their own had managed to snake into minutes prior.

All three girls simultaneously began choking on food and water when a second later their cell phones went off with a text from Brittany that simply read "Sneaky Lebanesiens"

Brittany kept a close eye on them after that and after another fifteen or so minutes had decided to have mercy on the girl's and get them out of there before the three of them started feeding each other. Really she was glad that the more comfortable they got with each other the easier intimacy became, but she was also quite sure they didn't want to out themselves to the entirety of the Glee Club just yet.

"Santana you look like you have Wilber flu," Brittany said suddenly, her voice full of concern.

Fourteen identical sets of confused eyes turned to Brittany and then to Santana who was looking at the girl like she had indeed lost it finally. "The hell Britt?" The Latina asked glaring at the rest of the table.

"You look sick. Maybe the girls should take you home," Brittany stressed and aimed a well placed kick at Quinn's shin.

"Jesus Christ!" Quinn yelped as a hand flew down to her bruised shin.

Rachel saw the bubbly blonde rearing up to kick Quinn again and jumped in, catching on to the girl's ploy. "Oh you're right Brittany, Santana you do look a little under the weather. Perhaps we should take you home, don't want you getting sick right before Sectionals," the brunette said quickly as she stood up and gathered her purse. "Quinn you look like you're feeling bad as well," the girl added when she glanced down at Quinn who was clenching her teeth and still rubbing her leg.

"Leg cramp," the blonde growled trying to smile apologetically at the rest of the group.

"Are you girls okay?" Schue asked standing up and looking at the three girls carefully.

"Oh we're just fine Mr. Schue. I think I'm going to get them home now though," Rachel said smiling as she hauled Quinn out of her chair and let her lean against her.

"I can take you home Quinn," Finn said jumping up from his seat and smiling, "so Rachel doesn't have to make two stops."

"Um actually," Quinn started and then trailed off.

"Quinn is actually coming over to our place…to practice," Rachel supplied quickly.

"Yah to practice," the blonde said quickly. "I'm staying the weekend so Rach and I can practice our duet."

"Oh," Finn said scratching his head awkwardly. "The whole weekend?"

"Yep the whole weekend," Santana said jumping up from her own seat and taking Quinn's other side.

"Oh…I thought you might want to hang out?"

"Sorry Finn. Maybe some other time. Gotta practice, practice, practice," Quinn said smiling apologetically at the boy.

"Oh okay," he grumbled falling back into his chair in a huff and stabbing a piece of meat with his fork.

"Right well we're gonna get out of here," Rachel said waving at the table and then rushing the girls to the door like some kind of awkward three man race.

As soon as the made in to the parking lot Quinn let out a pained groan and leant over to inspect her rapidly bruising shin. "God was she wearing metal boots?"

"Close but no cigar. Britt wears steel toes so Artie doesn't run over her feet," Santana explained kneeling down in front of the blonde and motioning for her to jump on her back.

"Well that explains it," Quinn grumbled as she got onto the Latina.

"So on to the movie?" Rachel asked grimacing at the large bruise on the girl's leg that now matched her eye.

"On to the movie," Quinn nodded wrapping her arms around Santana.

A five minute drive later and the girls had made their way to the Lima theatre and the mood in the car had lightened considerably now that the entire Glee Club wasn't surrounding them.

Santana and Quinn went to go find their seats while Rachel grabbed their snacks now that she could get whatever she wanted on her own power. The girls had saved her a seat in the middle row and she quickly made her way to them. "Hey San," she said as she started handing out drinks and snacks. "They were out of your milk duds so I got you sugar babies."

"Oh shit," Santana growled out leaning over.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow down at her girlfriend and looking to Quinn.

"Get down!" Santana yelped pulling both of the girls behind the seats.

"Santana this floor is disgusting let me go," Rachel growled as she tried to stand back up.

"Yah it's grody down here Tana."

"Would you two shut up," Santana whispered as she peaked above her seat. "Son of a bitch," she grumbled exasperatedly shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked carefully.

"Quickly look and see who is making their way down the isle in front of us," Santana explained pulling the girls up quickly.

Three heads popped up for a second just to see Stacy and Azimio fighting their way down the isle and plopping down in the chairs right in front of the girls. "Really?" Quinn growled in a whisper as they all ducked back down again.

"We've got to get out of here. If they see us here this whole incognito we got going for us is fucked," Santana whispered.

"Okay we've just got to wait till the movie starts and then we'll run like hell," Quinn said trying to make herself more comfortable on the sticky floor.

The next fifteen minutes was spent crammed down on the floor trying to keep quiet as the theatre filled up with people. There was a moment where they were sure they were screwed when a couple saw what they thought were empty seats and made their way for them, but a hearty hiss from Santana sent them fleeing for the nosebleed section of the theatre.

Finally the lights dimmed, the previews started rolling, and the girls were able to push their way out of the theatre unnoticed. After ducking their way out to the parking lot when they saw a group of Cheerios hanging out in the lobby the girl's piled into Santana's car and headed home.

So with rather defeated looks they walked into the house. "Well that went well," Santana said flopping down on Quinn's bed.

"It wasn't that bad," Quinn said delicately hobbling over to the bed and setting down next to Santana.

"Oh yah I think getting cut in on by a dozen people, receiving a deadly blow to the leg, and then crouching down on a sticky floor for fifteen minutes is an awesome first date. Sorry Quinn," Rachel mumbled as she dropped down on the bed as well.

"Really guys it's okay," Quinn said laying down between he brunettes. "I mean yah so I think Brittany might have put a permanent dent in my leg, but I was just glad to be out with you two. And next time we'll just go out to a different town."

"So there's going to be a next time then?" Santana teased propping her head up on her hand and looking down at Quinn.

"Well yah, you two owe me a second date now, I did get injured on this one," Quinn laughed.

"Well then it's a date," Rachel said adopting Santana's position. "After the Sectionals though," she added sternly.

"Definitely after Sectionals," Quinn nodded.

Rachel's phone ringing interrupted them and the girl leant over the side of the bed to grab it out of her purse. "It's my Dad," she frowned sitting up and flipping it open.

"Awesome," Santana grumbled falling back down next to Quinn.

"Hey Daddy," Rachel hummed rolling her eyes at the frowns planted on Quinn and Santana's faces. "Oh yah it's on Friday. They're being held at our school this year why?" Santana's frown deepened even more at the one sided conversation and she glared heatedly at the phone. "Really?" Rachel asked her voice filled with hope as she jumped up from the bed. "Oh my god I'm so excited. Ya'll are really coming? Hold on and I'll go get you the information," the girl squealed running out of the living room.

"Son of a bitch," Santana groaned sitting up and glaring at the door her girlfriend had just ran through.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked her voice full of concern.

"Her Dads are coming to the Glee Sectionals," Santana explained.

"They never come to anything though."

"I know. I told them that they either needed to come to Glee or Swim Sectinals or I was going to break their legs. But I didn't want them to tell her."

"Fuck," Quinn mumbled sitting up next to Santana and listening to Rachel talking excitedly from the other room. "If they don't show up she's going to be heartbroken."

"Yah…she is," Santana sighed. "Yah she is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap. That is fifty chapters. Thanks to everyone who has held on with me so far. Sorry my update time has lagged so much but I only have Sundays and Mondays now to write. Next Chapter? Glee Sectionals**


	51. Chapter 51: Sectionals

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 51: Sectionals<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical. **But I did write the Mashup "Irreplaceable/Take A Bow"**  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>A/N: There is an Easter Egg in this chapter. Can you guess which awesome movie I quoted? And as a second Easter Egg I've mentioned a High School from a very amazing show gone before it's time. What show is it? First person to answer either question gets a free Smut One-Shot.

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE. READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE LOST WHEN THEY START SINGING. TRUST ME. I GOT CONFUSED WRITING IT.**  
>During Rachel's part of "UnprettyI Fell Pretty", her lines are _IN ITALICS. _During Quinn's part, her lines are **IN BOLD **When they are singing together they are _**ITALICED BOLD UNDERLINES.**_  
>During Mercedes part of "IrreplaceableTake A Bow", her lines are _IN ITALICS. _During Tina's part, her lines are **IN BOLD. **When they are singing together they are _**ITALICED BOLD UNDERLINES.**_  
>During "Singing In The RainUmbrella". Lines IN PLAIN CAPS are Artie. Lines _IN ITALICS _are Santana. Lines _IN UNDERLINED ITALICS_ are the girls singing together. Lines **IN BOLD **are Puck. Lines **IN UNDLERINED BOLDS**are the boys singing together. And lines in _**ITALIC BOLD UNDERLINES **_are the entire groups singing.  
>Lines that have these <strong>[in them are different lines that are being sung at the same time.]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goddamnit! Pick up your damn phone Hiram!" Santana shouted into her cellphone before angrily slamming it shut and tossing it onto the counter littered with hair and makeup products.<p>

"Is he still not answering?" Quinn growled as she walked up to the Latina and handed her a bottle of water.

"No and it's pretty fucking obvious he is ignoring my calls because every single damn time it rings once and then goes to his fucking voicemail," Santana ground out as she took the bottle from the blonde and began rolling it back and forth in her hands. "This is why I didn't want them to tell Rach they were coming tonight, because if they don't then she is going to be fucking heartbroken."

"I can't believe they are pulling this crap. Rachel deserves so much better than this," Quinn sighed as she punched Leroy's number into her cellphone and rolled her eyes when the call went straight to voicemail.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Santana grumbled rubbing her temples in exasperation.

"What?" Quinn asked looking to the Swim Captain.

"You'll see," Santana grumbled.

"Hey Quinn," Finn said shyly from where he had just materialized behind the two girls.

"Hey Finn," the blonde said turning around in her chair and blanching at the ridiculously huge bouquet of roses the boy was offering to her.

"They're for you, you know for good luck," he said goofily as he shoved them into her arms.

"Um…thanks Finn, they're awesome," she said setting them to the side quickly.

"No thanks necessary. I figured I owed you some flowers after everything we've been through together," the jock said smiling warmly at the Cheerio.

"You really didn't have to," the girl deadpanned as she carefully slipped a hand on Santana's tensed shoulders.

"I know," he smiled, his dimples shining across his face. "But I wanted to. I've been working a lot lately on that kind of stuff. I actually kind of wanted to talk to you about something if Santana doesn't mind me stealing you away."

"Actually," Quinn quickly supplied when she felt the tanned skin under her palm begin to shake. "Right now isn't really a good time Finn."

"Oh," he said furrowing his brows but still managing to keep his smile intact. "Maybe later?"

"Maybe," Quinn said quickly. "Anyway, would you mind? I need to do Santana's hair right now," she said grabbing a brush off the table and pointing to the Latina's already pristine hair, not that Finn could tell anyways.

"Oh right…um don't suppose you know where Rachel is? I need to ask her something about Glee," Finn asked looking around the bustling backstage area where all three school's Glee Clubs were packed into.

"I think she is over helping Tina and Mercedes run through their scales," Mike Chang suddenly supplied as he zipped past them with an arm full of bottles of water.

"Thanks Mike," Finn called after the boy before looking back to Quinn and Santana. "Well anyways break a leg out there Quinn."

"You too," Quinn said shaking her head a bit.

"You too Santana," Finn called over his shoulder as he walked off in search of Rachel.

"I'd like to break his fucking legs," Santana growled out as soon as he was out of ear shot.

Quinn looked down at the Latina to see her eyes tightly closed and lips set in a strait line. One hand was clutching the bottle of water so tightly it looked ready to burst and the other hand was tightly fisted around her cellphone so hard her knuckles were white. Realizing from personal experience that the Latina was about five seconds from a complete meltdown, spectators be damned, the blonde quickly sprang into action and hooked an arm under the Latina's. "Come on," she said quickly pulling the girl through the crowded area and back behind the changing booths.

"Son of a bitch!" Santana shouted as soon as they were out of the crowd's ear shot. The Latina threw her hands up in the air in anger for a second before turning on her heals and looking around frantically for something to punch that wouldn't break her hand.

"Tana you need to calm down," Quinn said soothingly as she reached forwards and put her hands on the girl's trembling shoulders.

"No I need to do something!" Santana growled out, her voice thick with emotion.

"What do you need to do?" Quinn asked trying to soothe the almost panicking girl.

"I need to kick Hiram and Leroy's asses. I need to make sure that Rach is going to be all right. And I need to fucking pull the thorn that is Finn Fucking Hudson out of my goddamn side before I bash his brains in," the girl growled out, her eyes darting anywhere but to Quinn's.

"Oh Tana," Quinn said shaking her head. "Baby you can't fix everything. I know you want to. Hell I want to grind both of those men into a pulp, but right now we just have to play this by minute and be ready for Rach if she needs us."

"And Finn?" Santana asked softly, a tear rolling down her cheek only to be quickly wiped away by her hand.

"Finn is the least of your worries Beautiful," Quinn said grabbing the girl's hand quickly and holding it between her own.

"I'm so sick of him," Santana sighed as her body began to calm down a bit.

"I know you are. I'm pretty sure everyone is," Quinn said chuckling a bit and leaning her forehead against Santana's. "But I mean it when I say that I'm not going anywhere. You, Rachel, you two are what I want."

"How can you be sure," Santana asked, old insecurities bubbling to the surface and making the girl's stomach twist into knots.

"Because when I'm with you two I feel more like me then I ever have," Quinn whispered catching the girl's eyes. "And because of this," she whispered even more softly as she closed the gap between their lips and pressed hers softly against Santana's.

The kiss was innocent and chaste, with only the slightest sweetest wetness passing between them. It lasted only a few seconds before Quinn squeezed the hand still tucked in between her own and backed up a bit, leaving a pleasantly stunned Santana in her wake. "Now come on," she whispered pulling the girl's hand. "Let's go deal with the only real crisis going on right now."

"Right," Santana said quickly, the fog that the blonde's lips had brought clearing up in her head. "One disaster at a time."

"Totally should be our new motto," Quinn joked as they walked out from behind the stalls and headed for their counter.

"Oh thank god," Shelby yelled coming out of nowhere and pulling the girls to the side. "You two need to go find Rachel now," she said looking back and forth between the girls.

"What happened Shelby?" Santana asked already starting to push through the crowd.

"It's her fathers isn't it? They're not coming?" Quinn asked as she pushed aside a random person and scanned over the heads of dozens more.

"That would be the understatement of the year," Shelby growled.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Rachel said wrapping her arms around Tina from behind. "Now this is where it gets a little weird. I want you to imagine your mouth is a cathedral, and you've got to fill all that space with sound."<p>

"Okay," Tina said a little shakily looking to Mercedes for a second opinion on Rachel's sanity.

"Hey don't look at me," the diva said holding up her hands. "She's the one with killer pipes on her and all those years of lessons. I say take what she gives you."

"Thank you Mercedes," Rachel said smiling at the girl, her cheeks tinted dark red at the thrown in compliment. "And you're pipes are just as amazing if not more."

"Thanks Rachel but we all know that you've got it. Seriously though, you feel like handing out some of that knowledge on how you can hold those notes for so long with such a tiny body and we're gonna become hardcore besties," the girl said smiling at the tiny diva.

"Actually I have a lot of things I've picked up like this," she said motioning to the arms still wrapped around Tina. "I just didn't know if offering them would be welcome or seen in the wrong way. I know I can come off as rather brash at times."

"Nah I get it now. You're just damn good. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel less than," Mercedes said sincerely.

"I appreciate your apology Mercedes and would like to offer up one of my own," Rachel said nodding her head slightly.

"Forgiven and forgot, now you should probably get on with the lesson before your other half thinks Tina is putting the moves on you," Mercedes laughed.

Quickly Tina's face turned red and she started nodding her head, here eyes flitting around the room for signs of an enraged Latina. "What was that about the church thing?" She asked quickly.

"Relax Tina," Rachel laughed shaking her head. "Now what I want you to do is imagine your mouth is a cathedral. Really it doesn't even have to be that. I just want you to imagine that your mouth is so much larger then it really is that you couldn't hear someone talking across it to you unless they shouted. Okay?"

"Alright," Tina said nodding her head confidentially.

"Alright now I want you to fill up all that space with your voice. Imagine that it is life or death if you can't be heard perfectly across it."

"Okay here goes," the gothic girl said pulling in a deep breath. A second later the backstage area they were in was filled with the girl's unique voice as a perfect note blasted everyone head on. Several people were highly impressed and showed it by clapping enthusiastically for the now breathless girl.

"And that is how you do it," Rachel said smiling as Tina looked at her in awe.

"Rachel that was amazing. I've never been able to hit that note."

"It's no big deal Tina. I think with a little more practice you would be able to open up your range considerably. You definitely have the talent for it. Now if you ladies will excuse me I see my Mom over there and I'm going to rope her into helping me warm-up," Rachel said smiling at the girls as she made a beeline for Shelby who was poking her head out from backstage and scanning the audience for the Berry men.

"Hey Mom," Rachel said tapping the woman on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey sweetheart," the woman said turning around and pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"See anyone good out there?" Rachel asked, her voice betraying the joking quality she was going for as she nervously peaked through the curtain.

"I was just seeing how many people were here," Shelby lied weakly. "Jesse is out there."

"Really?" Rachel said raising a brow and shaking her head good-naturedly.

"Yep, poor boy is like a lost puppy. He can't get any work freelancing for Glee Clubs. He brought you some roses."

"Well that was sweet of him as long as he doesn't expect anything out of me," Rachel said shaking her head again.

"He's not a bad guy. I think he is just lonely. I know things are really hard for him," Shelby sighed.

"Maybe after all the crazy sectionals are over I'll see if he wants to hang out. Just as friends of course," Rachel said quickly.

"Of course," Shelby said nodding her head. "He's far too afraid of Santana to do anything that might break his nose."

"Mom…I need to tell you something," Rachel said biting her bottom lips and looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"Is this where you tell me that Jessie should also fear Quinn now?" Shelby said knowingly smiling down at her eldest daughter.

"How did you know?" Rachel asked blushing lightly.

"Let's just say a little Ducky called me the other day and said if I had a problem with it she wasn't going to steal all of my Glee Trophies and sell them too EBay, not on EBay mind you, too EBay. " Shelby said shaking her head.

"Gotta love Brittany. That girl gets things done."

"That she does. And for the record sweetheart. I think Santana and Quinn are wonderful girls, and if they make you happy then I'm happy for you," Shelby said pulling the petite girl into a tight hug.

"Thanks Mom," Rachel said releasing the woman when she felt Shelby's cellphone vibrating between them. The woman pulled out the phone quickly thinking it might be the Berry men but frowned when she looked down at the caller i.d. "Is it my dads?" Rachel asked looking nervously at the woman's furrowed brows.

"No it's my lawyer," Shelby said flipping open her phone. "Hello? Mark? Oh…when did it arrive? Okay…just sign it and get it through." As Rachel listened to the one sided conversation she closed her eyes tightly and fisted her hands, she had a suspicion of what was going on and when she opened her eyes and saw the fury mixed with disappointment in the woman's eyes.

"They're not coming are they?" Rachel asked smoothing down her outfit and looking away from the woman.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Shelby said resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Why did they call your lawyer?"

"They…they didn't," Shelby said shaking her head.

"So what is going on then," Rachel asked her jaw tightening as she fought to hold back tears.

"Rachel," Shelby sighed looking at her daughter.

"No Mom. I'm a big girl and I'm quite used to my fathers letting me down. What is going on?"

"They sent him…your custody papers," Shelby said softly, wincing when she saw a tear roll down the girl's cheek only to be quickly wiped away.

"When did they send them?"

"Thirty minutes ago."

"Oh," Rachel said tightening her shoulders. "Well I guess that's as good as a Will Not Be Attending check."

"Rachel I'm sorry," Shelby said moving to hold the girl's hand.

"No it's fine," Rachel ground out stepping away from the woman. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go warm up."

"Rachel please," Shelby called out as the girl strode away in the direction of the bathroom. "Fuck," she snapped when her call fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't look at anyone she passed as she briskly marched towards the bathrooms. She knew she was about to cry and she did not want to do it in front of a massive group of strangers and her friends, mostly because she didn't want to explain the situation to a single one of them.<p>

Suddenly her tiny body slammed into what felt like a brick wall and she fell backwards to the ground only to be caught at the last minute by Finn. "I'm so sorry Rachel," Finn apologized as he helped pull her back to her feet.

"It's fine," Rachel said smoothing out her outfit. "I should have been looking where I was going."

"Hey Rachel wait," Finn said stepping in front of the girl and blocking her path to the bathroom doors right behind him.

"This really isn't a good time Finn," Rachel stammered out as she fought to hold back her tears.

"I just need to talk to you for a second. Please? It's really important," he begged when he saw her looking around him.

"Okay," Rachel sighed putting on a fake smile. "What can I help you with Finn?"

"I know this is kind of weird between us, but I really trust you Rachel. You've made me a better guy."

"Just get to it Finn," Rachel snapped weakly.

"Okay," he said raising an eyebrow at the girl's unusual harsh tone. "Like I said I feel like a better guy now. And we've been working in my anger management sessions lately about making ourselves and those around us happy."

"Okay…" Rachel said raising a brow.

"And the thing is, well I really loved you but I know that I burned that bridge. But I also really loved Quinn and I want to try again with her. She just seems so different lately, like the Quinn I always hoped she could be," Finn said smiling, completely oblivious to the dark look in Rachel's already teary eyes. "And I know you two are friends now so I wanted to know if you would help me."

"Finn, Quinn is not interested in you," Rachel said shaking her head and digging her nails into her palms.

"And how can you be so sure?" He asked quickly, the smile starting to slip off his face.

"Because I am Finn. Just move on," Rachel snapped as the last of her patience started to ebb away.

"Please just-"

"No Finn," Rachel ground out.

"You are unbelievable," the boy said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not even giving me a chance here. I mean you're happy with Santana and I get that. But don't I deserve to be happy?"

"You do Finn. Just not with Quinn," Rachel said closing her eyes tightly.

"You are so selfish Rachel," Finn said angrily shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't Finn," Rachel said trying to push past the boy.

"No this is stupid. When are you going to get over this little war with Quinn? I am so tired of you two fighting over me. You don't want me but you don't want me to be with Quinn," Finn snapped.

"This has nothing to do with that Finn," Rachel ground out.

"Whatever Rachel. I should have known better to come to you about this. You're always going to be just a selfish little girl. Thanks for nothing," Finn shouted before furiously walking away from the girl.

As soon as he was out of her way Rachel threw herself through the bathroom door. She made it into the handicapped stall just as the damn broke and she fell to the floor sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell," Santana snapped just as she saw an angry Finn stomp away from Rachel like a petulant child and her girlfriend run into the bathroom.<p>

"No," Quinn said grabbing the girl's hand when she made to head towards Finn. "We'll deal with him later."

"You're right," Santana admitted as they started shouldering their way through the crowd.

Quickly the two girls slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind them after scaring out a few girls from Jane Addams. "Glad to know that works out of our school too," Quinn noted as they exited.

"True that," Santana chuckled softly.

"You two are dorks," Rachel said weakly from behind the bathroom door.

"Two incredibly hott dorks though," Santana said as they walked over to the handicapped stall and Quinn knocked lightly on the door.

"Don't suppose there's room in there for two incredibly hott dorks?" The blonde mused out loud.

"I suppose there is," Rachel sighed, her voice thick and gravely from crying. A second later the latch was undone and Santana lightly pressed the door open to reveal Rachel sitting on the toilet dabbing at her tear stained cheeks.

"Hey Baby," Santana said taking the toilet paper from the girl and continuing to clean up her face.

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Why on Earth are you sorry?" Quinn asked kneeling down next to the girl and laying a pale hand on her knee.

"Because I'm acting so ridiculous. It was stupid of me to get so worked up about something I knew wasn't going to happen," the brunette sighed.

"No it wasn't," Santana said putting her hand on the other girl's knee.

"Yes it was. I just got so excited. I should have just known they weren't going to come. They never do. Hell they decided to give up custody of me rather than make the damn drive," Rachel mumbled.

"Rach you had every right to get excited," Quinn said catching the girl's eyes. "It's not stupid that you got excited. You deserve to have parents who want to be a part of your life and they're the ones who are complete idiots for giving you up."

"I just feel so naïve."

"You're not naïve baby. You're an amazing person. You see the good in everyone, even if they don't deserve it," Santana said leaning forwards and kissing the girl softly on the lips.

"And thank god for that," Quinn whispered looking at the brunettes and smiling softly.

"True that," Santana chuckled. "Now what was up with Finnoscence stomping away like you stole his favorite toy?"

"Oh god," Rachel groaned letting her head fall onto the top of Quinn's. "He was trying to get me to I believe the term is "wingman" for him in regards to Quinn."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Quinn grumbled.

"What the hell?" Santana moaned.

"Apparently he has come a long way in his anger management and wants to start dating again. Specifically dating Quinn. He said he's noticed that you've changed for the better recently."

"Ha," Quinn laughed sharply and then blushed when the brunettes looked at her weird. "It's just I've changed for the better because I'm with…or around you two now," Quinn said, blushing harder at the slip of words.

Rachel looked at Santana for a second and the two shared a look before the Diva looked back to the blonde. "You're with us, if you want to be," she said softly looking into the girl's hazel eyes.

"I definitely want to be," Quinn said smiling shyly.

"Good then I can do this," Rachel said putting a hand gently on the girl's cheek and pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Wow," Santana said wide-eyed watching her girlfriends kiss. "I thought this would be weird but really I'm just kind of turned on." Both Rachel and Quinn started laughing at the same and Santana joined in pulling the two girls into a hug.

"You're incorrigible," Rachel said from between the two girls.

"I just calls it hows I see it," Santana said smirking as she released the two girls and stood up. "Now lets go kick some ass."

"Let's do," Rachel said smiling and standing off the toilet, hauling Quinn to her feet with her.

"I'll never get over how strong you are," Quinn mused as the girls headed out of the bathroom.

"That ain't nothing Luce. Wait till you see her in the bedroom," Santana said, laughing as she dodged a hit from Rachel and smirked at the sudden glazed over look in Quinn's.

"Incorrigible," Rachel sighed.

"But sexy, you must remember the sexy if not anything else," Santana said smiling.

"The thing I like about you is your modesty," Quinn said rolling her eyes as the girls headed for their counter.

"Rachel," Shelby said stepping up to the girls as soon as she saw them.

"Hey Mom," Rachel said smiling at the woman as she was pulled into a tight hug.

"You alright sweetheart?" The woman whispered as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Yah I'll be okay. Thank you."

"For what?" Shelby asked backing away from the girl.

"For being here when I need you," Rachel said smiling up at the woman.

"There is nowhere I would rather be," Shelby said giving the girl a kiss on her forehead. "Now come on ladies, ya'll have a Sectional to win."

* * *

><p>New Directions watched the other two schools patiently from their seats. As number and number went by the smiles on their faces began to become impossibly wide. The other schools were good, but they were better. And now it was their turn to show everyone what a unified and prepared Glee Club could do.<p>

As the curtain pulled away it revealed Quinn and Rachel sitting in the center of the stage on barber chairs that had been modified with a set of wheels on each one. Both girls sat in a simple pair of black shorts, a crisp white button up t-shirt, and comfortable flip flops. Neither girl wore any makeup and their hair lay natural against their heads, free of any products. Even without, they looked beautiful. Two large beams of light were focused on the girls as they sat comfortably in their chairs.

As the opening strings of their duet started a soft pink light illuminated the rest of the stage just enough to see the silhouettes of their teammates standing around them, frozen in place. As Quinn's melodious voice began to sing the silhouettes began to move around them slowly, swaying to the beat.

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too.  
>I was told I was beautiful, but what does that mean to you?<br>Look into the mirror whose inside there? The one with the long hair.  
>Same old me again today.<strong>

Around the girls the silhouettes began to move gracefully to the beat. Rachel kept her eyes closed as Quinn sang, listening peacefully to the blonde's voice. When Quinn finished her verse Rachel's strong voice rang out throughout the auditorium, the recent drama with her fathers fueling the passion behind it, sending chills up everyone's spines.

The lights on Quinn and Rachel expanded to cover the entire stage at the same time she began to sing. The boys all wore black suits and black shoes and were fastidiously groomed. The girls all wore dresses of glittery sliver that were cut for each of their shapes to accentuate their bodes, and wore matching shoes. Their hair was perfectly done with not a strand out of place, and each one wore makeup that looked like it had been done by a Hollywood Makeup Artist.

In the front left corner Brittany and Mike were slowly performing a sensual dance, in the other corner Santana and Blaine mimicked their moves perfectly. Each couple twirling and dipping beautifully, letting the rhythm of the song move their bodies. The dance was a mixture of both classical ballet and R&B and the couples would continue to dance their intoxicating number throughout the rest of the song.

In the middle of the stage behind the girls Finn stood in front of a large white screen holding one of the girl's Ipads. To each side of him was a white room divider and Artie and Tina were in front of one. In his lap Artie held a tape measure, and next to him Tina stood with a rack filled with dresses. In front of the other screen stood Dave and Lauren, Dave mirroring Artie and Lauren mirroring Tina. A few feet on either side of Lauren and Tina stood Kurt and Mercedes. Each one of them stood next to a rolling cart covered in makeup and hair supplies. Puck stood to the left of Rachel staring down at her intently swaying to the music, and behind Quinn stood Sam mirroring the mohawked boy's rhythm.

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue.  
>Every time I think I'm through it's because of you.<br>I've tried different way, but it's all the same.  
>At the end of the day have myself to blame.<br>I'm just trippin…_

As the girls began to sing the chorus together Puck and Sam came to their sides and gently pulled them out of their seats. Both guys gracefully spun the girls in a circle, while looking their bodies up and down once before twirling them back to Dave and Artie who began to measure the girl's bodies carefully while Lauren and Tina took notes behind them.

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow.**_**  
>You can fix your nose if he says so.<strong>_**  
>You can buy all the makeup that Mack can make.<br>But if you can't look inside you.**_**  
>Find out who am I too.<strong>_  
>Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty.<em>

As the girls started singing the bridge Artie and Dave both made a twirling motion with their hands and the girls were pulled behind the white room dividers, which were backlit with lights so bright that the girls were perfect shadow silhouettes behind them. At the behest of Dave and Artie, Lauren and Tina began pulling dresses off the rack and showing them to Puck and Sam, who shook their heads no until the girls pulled out dresses identical to the ones the other girls wore. Both boys nodded once and then dismissively waved Lauren and Tina behind the curtains. Thanks to the backlighting you could perfectly see as the dresses were pulled over Quinn and Rachel's passive bodies.

**I feel pretty.**_  
>Oh so pretty.<br>I feel pretty, and witty, and bright._

As Rachel began to sing the second verse both girls walked out from behind the dividers wearing the dresses and shoes the other girls wore. They swayed softly in front of them as they were backlit with the soft pink color again. As they sang the second verse both girls were inspected by Puck and Sam who nodded at them and slowly twirled them back to the chairs they had sat in before. Each boy made a signal with his hand and Mercedes and Kurt wheeled over the carts next to the girls and began to do their hair.

_Never insecure until I met you, now I'm being stupid.  
>I used to be so cute to me.<br>Just a little bit skinny._**  
>Why do I look to all these things?<strong>_  
>To keep you happy.<br>Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me. _

As the girls started the chorus again Puck and Sam circled them, watching intently as Kurt and Mercedes quickly but expertly styled their hair until Rachel's was full of body and in an up-do, and Quinn's was feathered out with just the slightest curls. Nodding once the boys pointed at the makeup and then the girls.

**My outsides are cool, my insides are blue.  
>Every time I think I'm through it's because of you.<strong>_  
>I've tried different ways, but it's all the same.<br>At the end of the day I have myself to blame.  
>Keep on trippin. <em>

As Kurt and Mercedes began applying makeup to the girl's faces Sam and Puck walked towards the back of the stage and began talking to Finn, periodically looking over to see the progress Kurt and Mercedes were making.

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow.**_**  
>You can fix your nose if he says so.<strong>_**  
>You can buy all the makeup that Mack can make.<br>But if you can't look inside you.**_**  
>Find out who am I too.<strong>_**  
>Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty.<strong>_

As the girls began to sing the bridge the large screen came to life and an image of both girls as they had been before the makeup and dresses appeared on the screen. As they sang Finn began to operate the Ipad using software that Cosmetic Surgeons use. Sam and Puck talked to him nodding as the pictures of both girls began to be edited, first shrinking Rachel's nose and shaving a couple of inches off of Quinn's waist and stomach.

**I feel pretty.**_  
>Oh so pretty.<strong><br>I feel pretty, and witty, and bright.**_**  
>And I pity<strong>._  
>Any girl who isn't me [tonight.<em>**  
>Oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh.]<strong>_  
>[Tonight…<em>**  
>Oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh.]<strong>_  
>[Tonight…<em>**  
>Oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh.]<strong>_  
>[Tonight…<em>**  
>Oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh-oh.]<strong>

Kurt and Mercedes finished and both girls now wore the perfect makeup that the other girls wore. Above them the pictures of them had been edited and re-edited until both girls were only vaguely familiar under the breast augmentations, and facial reconstructions they had undergone. Both with full plump lips and pounds shaven off from where they were needed to make the girls look healthy.

_[I feel pretty._**  
>You can buy your hair if it won't grow.]<strong>_  
>Oh so pretty.<em>**  
>You can fix your nose if he says so.<strong>_  
>I feel pretty, and witty, [and bright.<em>**  
>You can buy all the makeup that Mack can make.]<strong>

The girls stood up from their chairs now and Kurt and Mercedes hooked them to the back of their carts and rolled them off stage as Sam and Puck came up from behind the girls and began to dance against them slowly. Each with one laid one hand on their girl's waist as the reached down with their other to begin moving the girl's bodies with their own, and slowly twirled the girl once before standing next to them with their backs turned to the audience. The rest of the group moved towards the middle of the stage until they formed a long line. In order from left to right going Lauren, Blaine, Santana, Dave, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike, and Brittany; each one had their left hand resting on the shoulder of the person next to them.

_**But if you can't look inside you.**_**  
>Find out who am I too.<strong>_**  
>Be in a position to make me feel so.<strong>  
>Damn unpretty.<em>

As the girls sang the last two lines of their number in purple unison the stage lights once again contracted until only the two girls could be clearly on the stage and the others were shrouded in darkness. As the music ended the lights became dimmer and dimmer until the stage was black.

_**I feel pretty.  
>But unpretty.<strong>_

The auditorium was silent as the audience waited on the edge of their seat for what would come next. Suddenly the spot lights flashed back on this time focused on Mercedes and Tina. A soft purple light flooded the stage and as the two girls began sing everyone pushed on the shoulder of the person to their left, shifting the whole line.

_**To the left, to the left.  
>Everything you own in a box to the left.<br>To the left, to the left.  
>Everything you own in a box to the left.<strong>_

Kurt stepped out of the line this time and looked over his shoulder at the girls for a second before twirling both of the girls under his arms to stand in front of him. The rest of the group partnered up with the person on their left and began to do a sort of soft tango, letting the beat of both songs mixed together guide them in perfect unison across the floor. Tina looked at the petite boy before walking away from him and began singing her line as Mercedes joined the boy in a tango behind her.

**Oh' you look so dumb right now.  
>Standin' outside my house.<br>Tryin to apologize, you're so ugly when you cry.  
>Please, just cut it out.<strong>

As Tina was finishing her verse one partner out of every couple began to stray their eyes to the couple dancing to the left of them. The other partner quickly put a hand under their chin and forced them to do the same. Mercedes watched Kurt watching Tina as she sang and as the gothic girl finished jumped away from the boy as if she had been burnt. Kurt hit his knees in a begging position as Mercedes strutted forwards and began her own verse.

_You're standin' in the front yard.  
>Telling me how I'm such a fool.<br>How I'll never find a man like you.  
>Got me twisted.<em>

Jumping to his feet Kurt positioned himself between the girls and pulled them both towards him before spinning him away and walking cockily to the front of the stage and staring flashily out into the audience as the girls began the chorus. Behind them the group tangoed switching partners periodically, always one of them pushing the other to the left and excepting the new partner to the their right. The people at the ends with no partners danced to the back of the line and then erupted in the middle to start the process over.

_You must not know 'bout me.  
>You must not know 'bout me.<em>**  
>And the curtains finally closin'.<br>That was quite a show.  
>Very entertaining, but it's over now<strong>._**  
>Go on and take a bow.<strong>_**  
>I can have another you in a minute.<strong>_  
>Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute.<strong><br>So don't you ever for a second get to thinking.  
>You're irreplaceable.<strong>_

As Mercedes began to sing the next line, Kurt's face became one of shock as both girls moved in on him from the right and pushed him roughly to the left.

_So go ahead and get gone.**  
>You better hurry up.<strong>_

Again Kurt fell to his knees and began to plead with the girls in earnest as they ignored him and belted out the verse.

_And call that chick and see if she's home.  
>Oops, I bet ya thought that [I didn't know.<em>**  
>And the award] for the best liar goes to you.<strong>_  
>What did you think [I was putting you out for?<em>**  
>For making me believe] that you could be faithful to me.<strong>

As the girls began to sing the chorus again one person out of every couple dancing behind them hit the floor and began to plead as well, while the other person crossed their arms and stared down at them looking rather amused.

_You must not know 'bout me.  
>You must not know 'bout me.<em>**  
>And the curtains finally closin'.<br>That was quite a show.  
>Very entertaining, but it's over now.<strong>_**  
>Go on and take a bow.<strong>_**  
>I can have another you in a minute.<strong>_  
>Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute.<strong><br>So don't you ever for a second get to thinking.  
>You're irreplaceable.<strong>_

As the girls began to sing the last verse the people on their knees began to bob up and down on them, begging up to their partners as they were ignored. Kurt covered his ears with his hands and leant over on the floor as the girl's circled him singing, their voices filled with passion as they delivered the final blow.

_How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you._**  
>And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause your not.<br>Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught.**_  
>Baby I won't shed a tear for you. I won't lose a wink of sleep.<em>  
>'<em>Cause the truth of the matter is, replacing you was so easy.<em>**  
>And you put on quite a show, really had me going.<br>Now it's time to go.**_**  
>So go on and take a bow.<br>You are replaceable.**_

As the girls sang their final line the stage darkened until only the faintest hint of people upon it could be seen. The music for their final number started up with a slightly longer instrumental piece at the beginning and their was a shadowed flurry of movement upon the stage before a soft blue light began to slowly illuminate the entire stage, casting an almost eerie glow to the audience that was now sitting on the edge of their seats.

When the lights became bright enough for the group to be shown they revealed Blaine, Finn, Sam, Puck, Kurt, Dave, and Mike standing in a line center stage. Each guy wore a crisp black fedora atop their heads and held open large black umbrellas in front of them. Their white shirts had been untucked and now hung loosely below their black jacket tops which had been partly unbuttoned and their ties had been loosened as well. Artie rolled out onto the stage as the boys began to sing the opening, with his own hat on and stared cockily out into the audience.

UH-UH HU YAH!  
>GOOD GIRLS GONE BAD!<br>TAKE THREE!  
>ACTION!<br>GO!

As Artie sang the word go suddenly all of the girls appeared from behind the boys. Gone were the dresses and in their places were the black shorts and white button ups that Quinn and Rachel had been wearing at the beginning. When the lights had gone down on Mercedes and Tina's numbers the girls had quickly hurried off stage to where Shelby, Finn's mother Carol, Ms. Pillsbury, Shuester, and Cliff were waiting.

The five had acted as a well oiled production line. Shelby and Carol helped the girls remove the dresses which were actually buttoned with snaps in the backs for easier removal and had unbuttoned the girls top few buttons. Next they went to Pillsbury and Shuester. Pillsbury hurriedly put ties around their necks and helped the girls pull out black suspenders which had been tucked in their shorts, while Shuester sat on the floor removing the girls gold heels and replaced them with shorter black ones. Cliff ran from girl to girl pulling their hair down and touching it up until all of their hair was naturally down. As the boys began to sing the opening the girls had run ducking down the line to stand behind them and their umbrellas before the light became to bright on the stage.

Each girl strutted in front of the boys Santana opened her mouth and began to sing as the girls stole the boy's fedoras and put them on top of their own heads. Each girl danced against the boy behind her and the boys held their opened umbrellas to their sides.

_You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart.  
>Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star.<br>Baby cause in the dark, you can see shiny cars.  
>That's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share.<br>Cause I'm…_

Suddenly all of the boys shifted to the right of the girls and brought their umbrellas above their heads. They smoothly reached up to them and pulled down another fedora that had been stuck to the inside of their opened umbrellas with Velcro.

**I'm singing in the rain.****  
>We'll shine together.<strong>**  
>Just singing in the rain.<br>What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again.****  
>Singing out together.<strong>**  
>I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above.<br>I'm singing, singing in the rain.****  
><em>You can stand under my umbrella.<em>**

As the group came together for the chorus a light mist began to ring down upon them. The blue lights on the stage reflected in each drop and the girls stood with their backs pressed up against they boys under their umbrellas, each couple moving their hips side to side with the beat.

**_Ella, ella.  
>Ay, ay.<br>Under my umbrella.  
>Ella, ella.<br>Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay-ay._**

As the chorus ended the girls danced out into the mist and strutted through the water now gathering under their feet. Santana danced in place sexily as she sang out to the audience and the other girls copied her motions.

_These fancy things.  
>Will never come in between.<br>You'll find my entity.  
>Here for eternity.<br>When the world has done it's part.  
>When the world has dealt it's cards.<br>If the hand is hard.  
>Together we'll melt your heart.<br>Cause I'm…_

As the boys started up again the water was now dropping down harder on them as the slid towards the girls, umbrellas high above their heads as Puck started them off.

**I'm singing in the rain.****  
>We'll shine together.<strong>**  
>Just singing in the rain.<br>What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again.****  
>Singing out together.<strong>**  
>I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above.<br>I'm singing, singing in the rain.**_**  
>You can stand under my umbrella.<strong>_

As the girl's joined the boys again for the chorus the rain began to fall harder down upon them, and they began to kick at the water at their feet, sending it up in glowing arches. In the audience Cliff and Shuester ran through the front two rows handing out rain ponchos and smiling widely at the stunned look on the audience's faces.

_**Ella, ella.**_**  
>Just singing in the rain.<strong>_  
>Ay, ay.<em>**  
>What a glorious feeling.<strong>_  
>Under my umbrella.<em>**  
>I'm happy again.<strong>_**  
>Ella, ella.<strong>_**  
>I'm laughing at clouds.<strong>_**  
>Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay-ay.<strong>_**  
>So dark up above.<strong>_**  
>Ella, ella.<br>Ay, ay.**_**  
>I'm singing.<strong>_**  
>Under my umbrella.<strong>_**  
>Just singing in the rain.<strong>_**  
>Ella, ella.<br>Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay-ay.**_

The rain was falling down hard down around the performers as the boys' drug their umbrellas through it and flicked water out at the audience. The girls splashed water around as well, soaking each other until their white shirts revealed black camisoles under them and their hair laid flat against their head, but still managing to look amazing even tousled and wet.

_It's raining, raining.  
>Oh baby, it's raining, raining.<br>Baby come here to me! Come here to me!_**  
>It's raining, raining.<br>Oh baby, it's raining, raining.****  
>Baby come here to me! Come here to me!<strong>

The entire group now slid from side to side and the boys tossed off their jackets as they prepared for the end of the song. Then entire group pressed against each other in undulating mass, their bodies moving in perfect sync to the beat as they moved as one person. Months of practice showing through.

_**I'm singing in the rain.**  
>Oh baby.<strong><br>Just singing in the rain.**_**  
>What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again.<strong>_**  
>I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above.<strong>_**  
>The suns in my heart.<strong>_  
>And I'm ready for love.<em>

As the group sang out the last of the song they tossed their fedoras out into the audience to be caught by the audience that was going wild at this point. Most of it was made up of the McKinley High students who were for once proud of their Glee Club, especially considering it held pretty much every popular person in the school.

_My umbrella._**  
>Hey-hey, hey-hu-hey.<strong>_  
>My umbrella.<em>**  
>Hey, hey, hey-hu-hey.<strong>_**  
>My umbrella!<strong>_

The song ended and the audience roared to life standing on their feet and clapping

as the water stopped pouring above the group and they stood, gasping for air with large smiles on their faces.

"And that was the McKinley High New Desertions!" The announcer screamed as the group scurried off of the stage, the school special effects club running on behind them to start vacuuming up the water and rolling up the lipped canvas underneath them that no one had really noticed had been there even during Rachel and Quinn's song.

"We totally just kicked ass out there!" Puck shouted jumping up and down as hugs were exchanged all around the group. High off of adrenaline they even pulled Carol, Shelby, Schue, Pillsbury, and Cliff into sopping wet hugs as the five tried to hurry them out of their wet costumes and into their regular street clothes.

"You guys did amazing out there," Schue said passing out towels.

"Amazing? We could of dived off that stage and been passed around on our backs," Sam gleamed as he ran into one of the changing stalls.

"All right guys, hurry up now. They're going to announce the winners in five minutes," the teacher said smiling widely.

"Please we all know they are just going to hand us the damn trophy," Santana said cockily heading into her own stall.

"True that girl," Mercede's hummed as she dried off her hair.

"Hey Quinn you did awesome out there," Finn said stepping up next to the blonde who was drying Rachel's hair. The blonde looked at him sharply for a second before nodding a tight thank you and looking back down to her petite girlfriend. "So you're mad at me then?" He grumbled glaring down at Rachel.

"Yes Finn I am," Quinn snapped as she directed the boy's eyes back to hers.

"Quinn I'm sorry it's just-"

"No Finn," the blonde growled cutting him off. "We're not going to do this right now. Now back off before I show you just how mad I really am."

"Whatever," the boy grumbled slumping off. Quinn looked down to Rachel and the girl looked up at her just as they heard the jock yelp. Looking over they saw him jumping on one foot and holding his other in his hands as Santana walked towards them smirking.

"Sorry Finn," she called over her shoulder. "Thought you were a prop."

"You did that on purpose," the boy yelled as Carol walked up to him and led him towards a chair.

"You didn't just cripple him for life did you," Rachel asked in amused tone as the Latina plopped down on the chair next to her.

"What Finnoscence? Naw I just accidentally ground my heel into his foot," the girl said crossing her legs and revealing a pair of three inch stilettos.

"What am I going to do about him?" Quinn asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"We'll deal with him later Quinn," Santana said putting a tanned hand on the girl's arm. "Let's not let him ruin this awesome moment."

"Okay," the girl said smiling softly down at Santana's dark eyes.

"Alright guys to the stage!" Schue said clapping his hands together in excitement.

* * *

><p>Soon the New Directions stood on the stage huddled in a group between Jane Addams and Havenbrook. Rod Remington walked onto the stage smiling cheerily out into the audience blowing small kisses to the small group of housewives that came to anything the man had to do with.<p>

"Well without further ado I'm here to award third place to Jane Adams." The girls from the school smiled begrudgingly as they took the small trophy and exited the stage. "And now first place and the school will be going onto Regionals to compete against Dalton Academy and Jacqueline Kennedy High School is McKinley High School's New Directions!"

The group erupted in ecstatic cheers as they ran to grab the trophy and a check for a large check for a thousand dollars for their Club. "We're number one!" The shouted as they jumped up and down with the trophy held between them.

Through all the jumping and cheering Santana managed to snag Rachel and Quinn and pull them backstage away from watching eyes. "We're going to Regionals," she said hugging them to her sides.

"I can't wait," Rachel hummed as she relaxed into Santana.

"This has been a good day," Quinn said smiling as she looked at the girls with bright eyes.

"Yes it has," Santana said kissing the girls soft lips once before kissing Rachel's. "Yes it has."


	52. Chapter 52: At Last

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 52: At Last<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh? <strong>The song is "At Last" by Etta James. And if you've never heard it…well just…no! Go Youtube it now!<strong>  
>AN: Dearest grammar Nazis. I love you. I really do. You are the people that keep the internet from descending into dark age chaos. Please for the love of god if I grossly misspell or use a word stop me. Correct me. Smack me upside the head with your metaphorical dictionary/thesaurus combo of vengeance. But please for the love of god lay off on the ideal/idea and hot/hott. I implore you. You are giving me a writer's complex that is making me concentrate more on the words then actually writing the story. Love always, J.R.

* * *

><p>"I swear to god being this badass should be a crime," Santana said cockily as she tossed her, Rachel's, and Quinn's duffel bags to the floor and greeted the dogs that were jumping up and down in excitement.<p>

"True that," Quinn giggled falling exhausted onto her bed.

"I'm just so amazed at how well we did!" Rachel gushed falling down next to the blonde. "Tonight we really showed everyone what our club can do when we are unified and prepared."

"Just keep saying the unified part when we start auditioning for Regionals pieces. Mercedes was already biting at the chomps about the solo," Santana said smirking as she plopped down on the other side of Rachel with Amy in her arms.

"Hey I'm a much better team player now," Rachel said hitting the girl's arm. "It's not my burden to bear that I'm just a more experienced performer and therefore will undoubtedly beat her in a fair aptitude based competition."

"The thing I love about you is that you're so modest," Quinn said laughing and rolling on to her side to face her girlfriends.

"That's the thing you love the most?" The diva teased raising a flirtatious eyebrow.

"Well amongst other things," Quinn said smirking as she leant down to kiss the girl only to let out a groan when her cellphone began to light up with a text.

"I'd lay down my autographed Amy Winehouse poster that this is Finn texting you," Santana muttered reaching over the side of the bed to extract the blonde's cellphone from her duffel bag. "And wouldn't you know," she growled tossing the phone to Quinn.

"What's it say?" Rachel asked looking at the device in the blonde's hand as if sheer will power would make it disappear.

"Hey Quinn, sorry about earlier with Rachel, I was just pissed. But look maybe you and me can hang out tomorrow and talk over lunch," Quinn read off in a monotone voice, rolling her eyes more than once.

"That boy is like a boomerang. Every time I get rid of him he comes back again," Santana growled angrily.

"Well to be fair. Finn does not realize that he is barking up the wrong tree so to speak," Rachel mused resting a comforting hand on Quinn's knee when she noticed a frown marring her delicate features.

"I think we need to tell the Club," Quinn sighed as she quickly responded to the boy with a simple **'Can't this weekend.'**

"You sure Luce?" Santana said fixing the girl with a very serious expression. "That could very bad."

"I don't see any other way Tana," Quinn sighed. "They are going to find out anyways and Finn is not going to stop until he finds out."

"She has a point," Rachel mused from where she was still laying between her two girlfriends.

"Alright, if you're ready then we'll do it on Monday after Glee," Santana said reaching a hand across Rachel and setting it on Quinn's other knee.

"I am ready. I know what I want and this is the first time in my life that I'm actually happy. I don't want to have to hide that every minute of ever day," Quinn said smiling softly.

"Right then it is settled. Monday we'll tell the group," Santana said cheerily. "So what do we do now? Cause I'm so filled with adrenaline and not dopamine."

"It is really sexy when you use big words," Rachel giggled looking up at the Latina.

"You know it babe," Santana winked cockily.

"Hey San? You remember what we used to always do together after a big win? You know, before everything went to shit," Quinn asked shyly looking down at her hands.

"Of course I remember Q. You think I would ever forget that?"

"Okay," Rachel said looking back and forth between the two girls. "I forget sometimes that you two were frienimies for like ever, but you're going to have to clarify what ya'll are talking about, because I seriously doubt the two of you used to do what I'm thinking."

"You never know," Santana joked cockily licking her lips and winking.

"Wait what?" Rachel asked suddenly a little panicked.

"Chill baby," Quinn laughed poking the girl in the side. "Remember I was a 'good girl' then," the blonde said actually using finger quotes.

"Then what did you two do?"

"Well after we won any Cheerio competitions or even after a highly successful day of being badass the two of us would keep the adrenaline high going with junk food and gory slasher flicks," Santana said smiling fondly.

"Gory?" Rachel asked wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Hey you love Silence of the Lambs," Santana defended.

"I do, but that is a completely different genre. I prefer tasteful thrillers and paranormal horror movies, not ones dedicated to reaching the highest kill count."

"Saw," Quinn supplied quickly.

"Which one?" Santana asked rapidly.

"Hello all of them," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"I have a feeling I'm being outnumbered here," Rachel said crossing her arms and huffing petulantly.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of dating more than one girl," Santana chuckled poking the girl in her side.

"I dislike you both right now," Rachel grumbled.

"It's okay Rach, we won't make you watch gory movies with us," Quinn said sounding a little disappointed.

"Yah I mean it was our thing, but I guess it was a long time ago," Santana added pouting her lip out unintentionally.

Rachel sighed looking between her two girlfriends for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll go pop the popcorn," she said standing up and rolling her eyes when the two girls let out whoops and dived for Quinn's movie collection. "You two had better be prepared to do some serious coddling though!" Rachel yelled as she headed into the kitchen.

Two hours later found Rachel with her head buried in Quinn's neck and her nails digging into Santana's hands as the Cheerios cheered on the mass murderer painting the walls red with blood on the screen. "You two are horrible," Rachel grumped as she peaked out from her hiding spot only to bury her head in Charlie's shaggy fir.

"And you're dating us," Santana quipped as she tossed a piece of popcorn at the girl and chucked when the massive Rottweiler laying across them snapped it out of the air.

"I'm claiming temporary insanity," the diva said shaking her head as she untangled herself from the bed and slid off of it.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked glancing away from the screen.

"Bathroom, don't worry you don't have to pause it," she said sarcastically as she leant over and pecked both girl's lips.

"But if we don't you're going to be lost," Quinn whined reaching for the remote.

"I'm sorry baby, I've been lost since the very beginning when that poor blonde girl got decapitated by her own bra," Rachel said kissing the girl once again before heading to the bathroom.

Less than a minute later she came running back into the living room and had implanted herself firmly under the covers with an almost earsplitting screech that made all the dogs beginning barking in defense of their ears. "What happened?" Santana yelled over the barking dogs as Quinn paused the movie.

"There was someone outside the window looking in," Rachel said cowering beneath the blankets.

"I'll go check," Santana said warily as she jumped off the bed and headed over the window, Derrick by her side protectively. "Rach I don't see anyone out there," Santana said looking around the front yard.

"That's because they're probably already in the house," Rachel managed to cry and whimper at the same time.

"All right," Quinn said turning off the t.v. and putting the remote on the side table. "I think that is enough horror movies for tonight."

"Do not patronize me Quinn Fabray," Rachel growled from the beneath the blankets as a tiny hand reached out and blindly slapped for the girl's leg.

"She's not patronizing you baby," Santana said shaking her head. "I'm sure you think you saw someone out there but you know the dogs would have been going crazy if there was someone prowling around the house."

"Really?" Rachel asked incredulously sticking her head out from under the covers. "I love them to death but they have become a little lack on the security since everyone moved in," she grumbled pointing to the mass of fir that was indeed now curled up in a literal dog pile at the end of the bed for emphasis. "And they're getting a little chubby."

"Well we were all kind of feeding them like two times a day for almost a month before we realized it," Santana said defensively as she scratched Derrick behind the ear.

"I was feeding them three times a day," Quinn admitted sheepishly and then balked at the incredulous stares she received. "What? I've never had pets."

"You are so cute," Santana said leaning over and kissing the blonde. "Alright back on track though, I think we are safe from crazy murderers for the night."

"It's kind of late anyways," Quinn yawned stretching out her back.

"You two are trying to distract me," Rachel humped indignantly.

"Would it make you feel better if we all slept in here tonight?" Santana asked, smiling inwardly at the hopeful expression that crossed Quinn's face.

"I suppose my odds would be better that way," Rachel admitted sleepily smiling up at the Latina when she to noticed the look on Quinn's face.

"So basically if murderer comes for us you're tripping me and Luce aren't you?" Santana joked sitting down on the bed as Derrick curled up next to his pack mates.

"Basically."

"So what about it Q? Mind sharing the bed?" Santana asked leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Do I mind sharing my bed with my two incredibly gorgeous new girlfriends? I don't know," the blonde said cocking her head to the side in mock consideration for all of a second before smiling widely. "I think I can squeeze you in."

"Gee thanks," Santana teased as she lied down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"You're welcome," Quinn laughed as she crawled under the covers as well.

"I'm serious. If whoever was outside watching us comes in here you two had better protect me," Rachel grumbled as she curled up between her girlfriends.

"Goodnight Rachel," both Cheerios said in a sarcastic sing-song voice as they reached over and turned off the lamps on their respective sides.

Within minutes the three of them were asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

No murderers came for them in their sleep. But outside on the dark street Stacy Johnson did slip into her car with a sadistically content smile on her face, carton of eggs completely forgotten. Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

><p>"How's my champions?" Schue asked with a wide smile as he walked into Glee carrying their trophy.<p>

"Boss as usual," Santana said cockily crossing her legs as she draped her arms over Rachel and Quinn's chairs.

"As usual," he said bowing shortly and smiling at the Cheerio. "You guys did amazing and I couldn't be prouder, but now we have to get on the road to Regionals."

"Where we undoubtedly will win again," Rachel said knowingly and earning a cheer from the rest of the group.

"Without a doubt," Schue said putting down his briefcase on top of the piano and taking a stool. "And I have the Regionals list right here."

"Well hot damn Mr. S, lay it on us," Artie called out as he high-fived Mike.

"Just a second, where's Finn?" Schue asked scanning the group curiously.

"Oh he had to stop off by Beiste's to ask her something about scholarships," Puck answered leaning back in his chair. "He said to go on and start without him and he'd get the fill from me later."

"Well I guess it won't hurt to go ahead and tell you guys the rules for Regionals this year. They seem to be sticking with themes this year," he said pulling a thick packet of papers out of his bag. "Regionals this year will require every school to bring a group number, a duet, and a solo; and the theme is covers."

"Just covers?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently we need to choose songs that have a distinctive music styling and then find a cover of it from a different genre."

"Well that seems easy enough," Dave said smiling from Rachel's other side.

"Not so fast guys," Blaine said wincing a little. "Covers are The Warblers specialties."

"And," Schue added. "The other school we're up against is Jacqueline Kennedy High. It's a new school and I know that they place a high emphasis on their extracurricular programs."

"I've heard that they all eat Wheaties for breakfast," Tina said shuddering in her seat.

"They're one of the schools we're competing against for Swim Sectionals on Wednesday," Rachel said biting her bottom lip, which quickly smoothed into a shy smile when Quinn reached across Santana's lap to squeeze her hand.

"What I'm saying is that even though we're not going against Vocal Adrenaline until Nationals we can't underestimate Regionals," Schue said seriously.

"Christ why can't we just go against the deaf kids and those old people again," Puck said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Because if we want to be the best we have to beat the best," Schue said pointedly.

"Alright Schue, way to get your Yoda on," Sam said smiling widely.

"Alright guys," he said chuckling. "No matter what we got this. I want you to all go home and consider the songs you would like to audition. And Brittany, Mike can I count on you two for choreography?"

"What does this have to do with the study of rocks?" Brittany asked cluelessly.

"He wants you and Mike to plan out the dances," Artie said kissing the girl on the cheek softly.

"Oh well why did he just say that? Why did you just say that?" She asked looking at Schue cluelessly.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Schue said shrugging his shoulders weakly before shaking his head. "Alright guys, so I know that this news might seem a little unsettling."

"Naw we still got this," Santana said smirking down at the joined hands in her lap.

"That's the attitude I want to hear," Schue said rubbing his hands together. "And it's exactly this week's lesson. I want you guys to pick some songs that express how good it felt to get that trophy without breaking a sweat. Sing about how happy you guys are!"

"I think he's running out of pages in his thought a day calendar," Santana whispered shaking her head.

"Mr. Schue I already have a song I would like to sing," Quinn said suddenly, releasing Rachel's hand with a soft smile as she stood up and smoothed out her Cheerios uniform.

"Already?" Schue asked smiling happily. "Well by all means take it away Quinn."

"Lately this song has just been on my mind," Quinn said softly as she let her eyes rest on Rachel and Santana a moment longer than anyone else in the group. "I think it expresses just how happy I am."

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn," Stacy said sliding up next to the boy as he purposefully strode down the hall to Glee.<p>

"Oh hey Stacy?" Finn said slowly as the door into the choir room came into sight. "I'm kind of in a hurry. Did you need something?"

"Oh Finn I just wanted to say I'm so sorry," Stacy said smirking as she stepped in between the boy and the door and leant against it with her arms crossed confidently.

"Um…sorry about what?" He asked scratching his head as he heard Schue talking about this week's assignment.

"It's just not fair that a guy as great as you are as lost yet another girl to Santana," She said shaking her head sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Finn said furrowing his brow and snapping his full attention to the ex-cheerio.

"It just seems wrong," Stacy sighed.

"What seems wrong?" Finn demanded, his face beginning to redden.

"Why I'm talking about Santana of course…and Quinn."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Finn said angrily, his voice tented with frustration and confusion. "Santana is with Rachel."

"Yes and," Stacy said raising her eyebrows and smirking. "She is also with Quinn. The three of them are together."

"Bullshit," Finn snapped defensively. "Rachel would never do that."

"I'm sorry Finn," Stacy said, her voice betraying the sentiment as it dripped with excitement. "Just listen and look," she said stepping aside and pointing into the room.

Finn stared at the girl for a second before cautiously stepping towards the door and peering in. As if on que Quinn nodded towards the band and began softly singing, her eyes glued to Rachel and Santana who looked back at the girl with unchecked attraction.

_At last…my love has come along,_

_My lonely days are over,_

_And life is like a song._

Stacy leant up against the opposite wall as her eyes greedily drank in the vision before her. As every word left Quinn's mouth Finn's face turned redder and his body began to tremble as he watched the two brunettes watching Quinn intently, a red blush creeping lightly across their tanned skin for an entirely different reason.

_Oh yah, at last…the skies above are blue,_

_My heart was wrapped up in 00000,_

_The night I looked at you._

Inside the room Quinn's hazel eyes shown with mistiness as she concentrated on making every word of the song heard and understood, Rachel and Santana could feel their hearts begin to flood with love for the girl, and around them the group let out small sighs of contentment as their heads rested on their significant others.

Outside the room Finn's breathing had became ragged as the neurons in his brain began firing off information to his body. It seemed as if a light bulb was flickering on and off as he struggled to fully understand what he was seeing. Had be been clearer headed he might have seen the love shining brightly in the girl's eyes, but at the moment he was as far from clear headed as he had ever been. All he could see was the look on Santana's face, one of pure happiness that he was unable of feeling.

Stacy watched from behind the boy, poised like a praying mantis waiting to strike.

_I found a dream that I could speak too,_

_A dream that I can call my own,_

_I found a dream that I can press my cheek to,_

_A thrill that I have never known._

As Quinn wailed out the song with everything she had in her petite body Finn's hand tighten roughly around the door handle. The group was so entranced by the show of acoustic power and vulnerability pouring out of Quinn that they didn't even hear the door being pushed open, nor did they notice Finn walking into the room slowly.

_Oh yah-yah you smile, smile,_

_Oh and then the spell was cast,_

_And here we are in heaven,_

_For you are mine, at last!_

Quinn finished the song with an uncharacteristic show of power, her pale face turning red as she held the last note in a feat of Rachel Berry like strength. The group was on their feet cheering before she could catch her first breath and she was instantly swooped up in Rachel and Santana's arms to be congratulated.

"Way to get your Etta James on Quinn!" Mercedes cheered high-fiving the blonde over Rachel's shoulder.

"Quinn I had no idea your voice had such power," Schue said giddily as he clapped for the Cheerio.

"I just had to find the right inspiration," Quinn said smiling shyly as her breath began to even out.

"Well pass me some of that inspiration girl," Blaine said fist bumping her.

"What's your secret Quinn?" Schue asked happily.

"Well it's actually kind of something we wanted to tell the group about, but we want to wait for Finn," Quinn answered hugging Rachel and Santana to her sides.

"We?" Schue asked cocking his head to the side.

"Her, Rachel, and Sluttana," Finn growled angrily, causing the entire group to freeze in spot and look warily to the boy, who had seemed to materialize next to them.

"What the hell bro?" Puck asked carefully eyeing the boy's tightened fists.

"Finn please," Rachel said meekly to the furious jock.

"Don't fucking please me!" Finn roared causing the tiny diva to flinch back into her girlfriend's arms as she took in familiar rage filled eyes.

"Don't fucking yell at her," Santana shouted angrily at the boy.

"Finn you need to go calm down," Quinn pleaded as she and Santana stepped in front of Rachel protectively.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do," he barked once sending the blonde an angry glare before turning the full power of his hate towards Santana. "It wasn't enough for you was it?" He shouted.

"This has nothing to do with you Finn," Santana said trying to keep her voice calm as she moved in front of Quinn as well.

"Oh bull fucking shit! First you had to take the person that I was in love with away from me and now this! Tell me you fucking whore! How long after you realized I was still interested in Quinn did you wait till getting in her pants too?"

"Finn she's telling the truth, this has been going on long before that," Quinn defended quickly.

"You expect me to believe that shit! Santana is a bitch who gets pleasure out of hurting people Quinn! You know that!"

"Stop Finn!" Quinn yelled angrily side stepping the Latina and glaring at the enraged boy. "This has been building for a long time. Just let us explain."

"Explain what! How that slut managed to dupe you into this the same way she duped Rachel!"

"Goddamnit Finn it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it Quinn!" Finn roared stepping forwards only to be held back by Puck and Mike, who like the rest of the group was slowly starting to catch onto the issue at hand.

"I've been in love with Rachel since Freshmen year!" Quinn screamed, her pale face turning red and her eyes lighting up with fury that made Finn stumble backwards with surprise.

"What?" He asked almost softly, his voice tinged with frustrated confusion.

"I've loved Rachel since Freshmen year, before I even met you," Quinn explained, her voice dropping almost to a whisper.

"That…that's not true," Finn said shaking his head and closing his eyes. "You hated her."

"No Finn…I didn't hate her. All this time…I've loved her," Quinn said cautiously stepping forwards and softly brushing off Santana's protective hand.

"What…what about Santana?" Finn asked dejectedly, his voice reigniting with anger as he tried to process the information.

"That…it just happened Finn. We all just happened," Quinn said softly.

"Things like that just don't happen Quinn! You don't decide one day that you want to date two people at the same fucking time," Finn said backing up against the wall in denial.

"But it did," Quinn answered stepping forwards until she was feet away from the boy. "We weren't looking for it, it just happened. The three of us became more."

"We fell in love," Santana supplied in a whisper, her eyes and Rachel's staring intently into the back of Quinn's head, hoping their message was heard.

And it was. Inside Quinn felt fireworks exploding in her chest, but she kept her face stoic and calm as she inched towards the boy. "I'm sorry Finn. I know this hurts you. But I promise you, we didn't do this to hurt you."

"I need to leave," Finn snapped breathlessly. And then not sparing anyone in the room a second glance he was gone.

The group stood in silence and the seconds ticked by until Rachel and Santana simultaneously moved towards their girlfriend and wrapped their arms around her. "We love you Quinn," Rachel whispered kissing the girl's cheek.

"I love you both too," Quinn whispered before the three turned around to face the stunned group.

"Did we just understand that right?" Kurt asked clearing his throat and looking at the three girls.

"I think ya'll probably got the gist of it," Santana said weakly shrugging her shoulders.

"When? How?" Schue asked cluelessly as he dropped into a chair and was followed by everyone with the exception of Brittany and Dave who went to stand by the girl's as they walked to the front of the room.

"Like she said," Rachel said ringing her hands slowly. "It just kind of happened."

"So…the three of you are together then?" Puck asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes," Quinn replied nodding her head sternly.

"And…how does that work?" Mercedes asked rather awkwardly.

"It just does?" Santana said weakly.

"So like all together?" Puck asked sounding slightly in shock.

"Yah…all together Puck," Santana said rolling her eyes.

"They're kind of like the three really hot musketeers," Brittany chirped, her bubbly voice serving to break everyone out of their spell and a rain of questions to fall down upon them.

"Okay whoa!" Santana said holding up her hands and silencing the group. "Look I know this is…a lot to deal with. We wanted to tell you guys in a much calmer explanative way, but obviously that didn't work out."

"I'll say," Lauren supplied rolling her eyes and popping Puck in the back of the head, much to the boys protest.

"What was that for?" Puck asked indignantly.

"Stop imagining the three of them getting it on," Lauren said shaking her head.

"Can you blame me?" Puck mumbled slouching down in his seat.

"Alright kids," Kurt said crossing his legs and addressing the rest of the group. "Last time a bomb was dropped on us like this we all ended up with metaphorical egg on our face when Pezberry turned out to be real, so in order to protect my new Dolce and Gabbana blazer I'm going to vote that we rather awkwardly just accept this. All in favor?"

"Here?" The group answered in a mix of confusion, shock, and mild arousment.

"Right with that settled how exactly are you three expecting to survive the storm heading your way when the student body finds out that three fourths of the school's ruling leaders are making the beast with two…three backs?" Kurt asked looking at the girls.

"Actually we want to keep this in the Club right now. We just didn't want to lie to you guys," Santana said grabbing both of her girlfriend's hands.

"Well then it stays in here," Mercedes said still looking a bit shocked.

"Thank you Cedes," Quinn said bowing her head slightly.

"We've got your backs," Puck said confidentially.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel answered smiling at the jock.

"No problem Jewish Princess," the boy said winking as he stood up from his chair.

"Where are you going Puck?" Schue asked as the boy began walking towards the door.

"I'm gonna go talk to my boy Hudson."

"Noah," Rachel said stepping forwards and resting a small hand on the boy's bicep.

"Don't worry Rach, I'll talk to him. It'll be okay, he's pretty smart when he needs to be."

"Thank you," Rachel said leaning up on her toes and placing a soft kiss on the boy's cheek.

"I think it's time we all go home and erm think about this," Schue said awkwardly grabbing his briefcase.

"It just keeps getting better and better around here," Kurt said rolling his eyes and hugging the girls once before he followed the rest of the group out.

"So ladies…home?" Dave asked shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Definitely home," Santana nodded as they headed towards the door with Brittany in tow.

"I think that went well," the bubbly blonde said happily as she linked an arm through Dave's.

"Well Finn didn't throw anyone into a wall so yah altogether not that bad," Santana said shaking her head and holding Rachel and Quinn both a little tighter as the five exited the Glee Room.

"Awe shame, I was counting on that," Stacy said suddenly from where she was leaning up against the wall filing her nails.

"Oh I should have fucking known," Santana growled stepping quickly towards the girl.

"Uh-uh Sluttana," Stacy said quickly holding up a piece of paper in the girl's face. "This is an article that is going to be handed over to Jewfro by yours truly if you lay a finger on me."

"What the fuck is this?" Santana snapped pulling the paper out of the ex-cheerio's hands and scanning it quickly.

"Oh just a lovely article informing the school that their fearless leaders are fucking each other silly," the girl said smirking as she took back the paper.

"Fuck you Stacy," Quinn growled fixing her with her best HBIC glare.

"Oh please that doesn't work on me Q. At least not after I've seen the softer side of the HBIC," Stacy teased pouting her lips mirthfully. "You guys want to know the great thing? No?" She asked looking between Santana and Quinn. "I originally went to your house to egg it the other night. How pathetic is that? But I just happened to peek in the window and what did I see? You three of course. Revenge is sweet, or it will be when I tell the entire school what perverts the three of you are."

"What do you want Johnson?" Quinn snapped stepping into the girl's face after making sure Dave and Brittany were in front of Rachel.

"Oh calm down Captain," Stacy chuckled. "I just want my life back, the life that you two and that tranny back there took from me."

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Quinn shouted at the same time Santana did.

"No you watch you mouth Preggo. I want back on the Cheerios by tomorrow or I'm going wide with what I saw."

"No one will believe you," Santana sneered angrily.

"Please, you know how this school is. I could say you three were secretly witches and those morons would believe me. Now like I said I want back on the Cheerios and as an added bonus I want both of you and your little faggot spawn back there to publicly apologize to me in the Quad for kicking me off in the first place."

"I said watch your fucking mouth!" Quinn screeched making the girl actually back away for a second before smoothing out her shirt and slipping by them. "I'll expect my uniform in the morning," she called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall.

"Fuck!" Santana roared as her fist connected with the locker Stacy had just been standing in front of.

"Baby calm down," Quinn said resting a hand on her shoulder and nodding towards Rachel whose face was pale and body was trembling slightly in Brittany's arms.

"I'm sorry Rachel," Santana said pulling the girl towards them.

"It's okay, it's just been a bad day," she sighed as her tense muscles loosened.

"You know we wouldn't let anyone hurt you right?" Quinn said staring into the girl's chocolate eyes.

"I know," the diva whispered as her girlfriends pulled her into a hug.

"Well that is rather touching," Sue Sylvester barked as she appeared out of nowhere in front of the girls, making both Dave and Rachel squeak in surprise.

"How goes it Coach?" Santana asked grimacing at the rather incredulous look on the woman's face.

"Well seeing how I have just discovered that Barbara here has managed to turn another one of my Cheerios into a love sick puppy I have been better."

"I…I'm sorry?" Rachel asked grimacing apologetically.

"Don't be sorry Barbara. As annoying as you are I find myself admiring you as well. If we could bottle your latent Sapphic powers into a weapon we might be able to win the war with Canada," the Coach said sternly, earning what the fuck looks from everyone, even Brittany. "But all that aside what do my Co-Captains plan to do about Johnson?"

"We…we don't know Coach," Quinn said weakly to the woman.

"Of course you don't," Sue said rolling her eyes. "Barbara you're the intelligent head on this three headed lesbian correct?"

"Um…"

"Tomorrow at six a.m. I'm planning on bringing in my trained blood hounds to sniff for the Tater Tot menace. Any student found with them in their locker will be subjected to public ridicule on my locally broadcast news corner."

"Uh…okay?" Rachel asked looking at the woman cluelessly.

"Jeckle and Hyde are retired Police Dogs that used to sniff for drugs. If they were to find any drugs while searching for the deep-fried devil…well then that student would be expelled instantly."

"Erm," Rachel stumbled for words for a second before the proverbial light went off in her head. "Oh…oh!" She said quickly.

"Glad to see you have caught on," the woman said smiling widely before throwing the brunette a spare set of school keys. "I hope you and Lopez drown at the ill-conceived joke of a Swim Sectional on Thursday," she said narrowing her eyes before almost disappearing into thin air.

"That woman is creepy," Dave said shaking his head as he dislodged his nails from Brittany's arm.

"Hey guys…what did I miss?" Cliff asked cautiously as he turned the corner and walked down the hall to the group.

"I'm not sure because we all missed it as well. What the hell was that Rachel?" Santana asked looking at her girlfriend curiously.

"I think it was Coach Sylvester helping us," Rachel said slowly before pulling out her phone and striding down the hall. "Eagle Wire this is Star Bright…I have a favor to ask."

"Do you ever think maybe you don't really know who you're living with?" Cliff asked cluelessly.

"Can I have a code name too?" Brittany asked happily as she began pushing the stunned group down the hall. "Can it be Twinkle Toes?"

* * *

><p>The next day three things happened.<p>

Stacy Johnson was found to be in possession of over a pound of crack cocaine at six a.m. before the rest of the students even arrived. Anything she did say after her subsequent arrest was written off as the delusional ramblings of a crack head.

Rachel Berry shrugged her shoulders and reminded her girlfriends that she did know where crack houses were, so it was only logical that she knew where crack itself was. And if she was willing to send a girl to a crack house to protect her voice, what made them doubt she would be willing to send a girl to military school for her love life.

Finn Hudson did not come to school.


	53. Chapter 53: Sectional Part Deux

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 53: Sectionals Part Deux<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh? <strong>The two songs sang are Heartless, originally sang by Kanye West but covered by The Fray. The second one sang is the chorus from Shark In The Water by VV Brown. Mentioned songs are Poker Face originally sang by Lady Gaga and covered by Lea Michele and Idina Menzel, and Smells Like Teen Spirit, originally done by Nirvana and covered by Richard Cheese.<br>**

* * *

><p>Finn did not come to school on Wednesday but he did come to Glee. In fact he was the first person there and as the other trickled into the classroom there was an uneasy tenseness to the room that made them shiver and look nervously at the boy.<p>

Finn kept his head down for the most part but when the girl's showed up he did raise his eyes for a second to acknowledge their presence. Unsure of what to even say to the boy Santana and Quinn ushered Rachel to the other side of the room and sat her between them ignoring her forlorn sigh.

"Hey guys ya'll have some songs for me?" Schue asked smiling widely as he entered the room and tossed his briefcase down on the piano, "Guys?" He asked when he received no response. Furrowing his brow he glanced around the room until his eyes fell on Finn leant over in his chair staring at the linoleum floor despondently. "Finn…you okay?"

"I'm fine," Finn murmured quietly meeting the teacher's eyes.

"Okay," Schue said slowly before looking back to the rest of the group. "So any songs?"

"Santana and I would like to audition for the duet but we need to go first," Rachel said breaking the silence and moving her eyes from Finn to Schue.

"Okay Rachel. Any reason you two need to go first?" Schue asked sighing a little.

"Yes, as you know tomorrow is the Sectionals Swim Meet and Santana and myself as the co-captains, and Dave as our Team Manager need to meet with Coach Beiste to discuss the schedule for tomorrow," Rachel said quickly and clearly, her eyes now flitting back and forth between Finn and the teacher.

"Oh…" Schue said quickly, his face turning slightly red. "Well take the floor ladies."

Thirty minutes later the group had decided that Rachel and Santana's cover of Poker Face would be the duet seeing as they were again going with the strategy that it would be best to reuse at least one song they already had experience with.

After a large debate and considering the song that would get the most "wow" after choreographed by Brittany and Mike it was decided that the song Artie had brought in, a cover of 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' by Richard Cheese, would be perfect when coupled with Poker Face. There really hadn't been much the naysayers could do after Brittany had piped up that she already had an idea for the song.

"Alrighty guys so that just leaves the solo now," Schue said rubbing his hands together eagerly and looking out at the group. "Any takers?"

"I'd like to audition a song," Finn said raising his head for the first time the whole rehearsal.

"Um okay," Schue said carefully as Santana, Quinn, and Rachel visibly tensed in their seats.

"So I really don't have to say who this is about," Finn said as he with the help of Puck moved the drum set to the middle of the classroom. "But look," he sighed staring at the girls. "This is for you three…I talked to Puck. He made me understand, I don't like it but it is what it is I guess."

"Finn," Quinn said softly leaning forwards in her seat.

"No," the boy said holding a large hand up in the air. "Please just don't talk to me right now. I need some time to figure all of this out."

"Okay Finn, the floor is yours," Schue said sitting down in the boy's vacant seat and sending a sympathetic look to the girls.

The room became silent as Finn took his seat behind the drums and began tapping out notes for a few seconds before nodding to Puck who sat next to the boy on a stool holding his guitar solemnly. The girl's sat quietly in their seats but Quinn and Santana did both lay an arm over Rachel's shoulders. The tiny diva sat in between her two girlfriends staring sadly at Finn as he began to softly sing.

_In the night, I hear em talk.  
>Coldest story ever told.<br>Somewhere far along this road.  
>He lost his soul, to a woman so heartless.<br>How could you be so heartless?  
>How could you be so heartless?<em>

As he started the first verse his sad eyes bore into the three girls and a tear ran down his usually bright face. Rachel could feel her throat tighten and she relaxed back into the arms of her girlfriends, whom sat just a fraction of an inch closer to her. They understood. Rachel never liked to see anyone sad, especially when she knew she was partly the cause of it.

_How could be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo.  
>Just remember that you're talkin' to me though.<br>You need to watch the way you're talkin' to me yo.  
>I mean after all the things that we've been through.<br>I mean after all the things we got into.  
>Ya'll know some things that you ain't told me.<br>Ya'll did some things but that's the old me.  
>Now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me.<br>So you're walkin' round like you don't know me.  
>You got some new friends?<br>I got homies.  
>In the end I'm still so lonely. <em>

Rachel sat in between her two girlfriends on the verge of tears as sad brown eyes watched her, reminding her of the good times they had once shared.

Quinn also felt her eyes mist at the raw emotion that Finn was putting on display, she feared that she would begin crying when Rachel softly lay her head on her shoulder and sighed.

Santana watched with a mixture of relief and empathy. She was relieved because it looked as if they boy was finally moving on from the girls through song. She knew that the one thing about music was that you could sing things you were too vulnerable to say. She had felt that when she sang Landfall with Brittany the previous year. That is where she felt the sympathy.

Finn's face remained stoic as he softly played his drums, but his voice was filled with raw talent that everyone sometimes forgot he had. His eyes fell back and forth between Quinn and Rachel with mixture of sadness and betrayal, but every time they looked to Santana they held a frostiness and bitterness that no one could miss.

_In the night, I hear em talk.  
>Coldest story ever told.<br>Somewhere far along this road.  
>He lost his soul, to a woman so heartless.<br>How could you be so heartless?  
>How could you be so heartless?<em>

_How could you be so Dr. Evil?  
>You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know.<br>I decided we weren't gonna speak.  
>So why we up at three a.m. on the phone?<br>Why does she be so mad at me for?  
>Homie I don't know she's hot and cold.<br>I won't stop, won't mess my groove up.  
>Cause I already know how this thing goes.<br>You run and tell your friend's you leavin me.  
>They say that you don't see what you see in me.<br>You wait a couple of months then you gonna see.  
>You'll never find nobody better than me.<em>

At the last part of that verse Santana couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her eyes narrowed at the jock angrily. Her feelings of empathy flew out the door and her body tensed until she felt Rachel's petite frame lean against her body and soft lips connect to her ear.

"He needs this Baby. You're much better," Rachel said softly, calming the Latina instantly.

"For both of us," Quinn whispered reaching behind Rachel's chair and putting her hand on the back of the girl's neck soothingly.

_In the night, I hear em talk.  
>Coldest story ever told.<br>Somewhere far along this road.  
>He lost his soul, to a woman so heartless.<br>How could you be so heartless?  
>How could you be so heartless?<em>

For the next verse all instruments stopped except for Puck still softly playing his guitar. Finn stood up slowly from his chair and locked eyes with the girl's in turn before spitting out the lyrics. His eyes on Quinn for the first two lines.

_Talk and talk and talk and talk.  
>Baby let's knock it off.<em>

Here they looked to Rachel, softening for a moment as she smiled lightly at him.

_They don't know what we've been through.  
>They don't know bout me and you.<em>

His smile quickly faded though as he sang the next part of the verse directly at Santana.

_So I got somethin' new to see.  
>You just gonna keep hatin me.<br>And we just gonna be enemies. _

Finally his eyes looked upwards as he sang the last of the verse before sitting back down to finish out the song with the band.

_I know you can't believe.  
>I could just leave it wrong.<br>And you could make it right.  
>So I'm gonna take off tonight.<br>In the night, I hear em talk.  
>Coldest story ever told.<br>Somewhere far along this road.  
>He lost his soul, to a woman so heartless.<br>How could you be so heartless?  
>How could you be so heartless?<em>

_Hear em talk, coldest story ever told.  
>Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul.<br>To a woman so heartless!  
>Yeah, how could you be so heartless?<br>Yeah, how could you be so heartless?  
><em>

The room was silent in reverie as the band played out and then Santana started clapping as her eyes locked with Finn's. "That was really great Finn," Santana said nodding her head to him.

"Thank you Santana," he said nodding back at her once before the rest of the group started to clap as well.

"Finn that was awesome," Schue said clapping the boy on the back before looking to the rest of the class. "So any other takers for solo."

"No we're going with that one," Brittany piped up from where her and Mike had somehow procured a sheet of legal paper and were busy scribbling out ideas.

"Brittany other people need to go as well," Schue weakly argued looking at the blonde.

"Not if we want to win this one," Brittany said absentmindedly. "Besides the only other people auditioning a solo are me and Cedes. And I'm dropping out."

"And what about me?" Mercedes asked indignantly crossing her arms.

Brittany huffed once before smiling at the diva in a way one would use to explain to a child that they could only have desert after they finished their peas. "Cedes you're voice is totally hot, and me and Mike are gonna make sure that everyone has a line or two in Teen Spirit, but the song that you're doing totally wouldn't work with Teen Spirit and Poker Face. Also it's good for Finn to get his emotions out in a way that doesn't involve hurting the chairs."

"Oh," Mercedes said shaking her head once before sitting down in her chair with a confused look on her face. "There was a compliment in there right?" She asked turning to Kurt with wide eyes.

"I believe so," Kurt said cocking his head to the side.

"Um…Mercedes did you still want to go?" Schue asked weakly looking towards Brittany who sent him a glare.

"No Mr. Schue…I think I'll pass," Mercedes said scratching her in confusion over losing an argument with Brittany before it even began.

"Smart girl," Schue muttered before looking to Brittany and Mike. "So I take it ya'll have a great idea?"

"Yes. Jewel Heist. We'll need to be able to lower Rachel and Santana from the ceiling," Brittany said in a monotone voice as she furiously erased something off of Mike's paper.

"Uh…" Schue said scratching his head as the rest of the group just smirked at the working of the girl's mind…except for Mercedes who was still rewinding the last five minutes in her head.

"Oh and Cedes and Kurt we need Flipper style clothing for the costumes," Brittany added, which wiped the smirk off of Kurt's face and making it mirror Mercedes.

"She means Flapper," Mike quickly wrote on a sheet of paper and held above his head.

"Oh…oh!" Kurt squealed and then quickly turned to Mercedes with Glee.

"Why can't all of our planning sessions go this smoothly?" Puck wondered out loud as he and Finn pulled out their PS3's and began playing video games.

"Lopez! Berry! Karofsky!" Beiste suddenly barked from the door, causing Schue to jump about a foot in the air and spin around. "Let's go get to planning," she ordered before walking away quickly.

"Right," Rachel said quickly as she and Santana began gathering their belongings and headed to the door. "I hope everyone will come watch us tomorrow."

"We'll all be there front row," Schue said smiling as he held up a fistful of tickets to the Sectional.

"Good because we need Cheerleaders," Rachel said her brow furrowing.

"True that," Santana muttered as she led her girlfriend and Dave out of the room.

"What did they mean by that?" Schue asked turning to Quinn who was looking at the door her girlfriends had just left biting her bottom lip.

"Couch Sylvester banned the Cheerios from attending," the blonde said shaking her head.

"Yah it sucks, we're gonna be the only school there without Cheerleaders," Puck muttered rolling his eyes and glaring at the device in his hands.

"That's just horrible," Schue said rolling his eyes and rubbing his temple.

"It is. I mean I'm awesome in my Sharky outfit but I can't do any flips in it," Brittany said absentmindedly from the corner.

"What if I had an idea? Would everyone help?" Quinn asked, her eyes falling to Finn who looked up at her for a second before looking back to his game.

"If it will help Rachel," he muttered as he began mashing buttons furiously.

"Anyone else?"

"Girl you know we're all down," Mercedes said crossing her arms and looking at the blonde smiling. "So what's the plan?"

"Okay there is this song…"

* * *

><p>"Alright guys now that we've here let's go over today's layout," Beiste yelled out crossing her arms and facing the nervous swim team. "Puckerman is passing out the schedule for today; on it you will find your name next to your competition. Next to that you will find all of your heat numbers and time slots. If you miss your time slot then you will not be able to compete today. Dave here," she said motioning to the broad shouldered boy standing to her left. "Is the one you want to go to if you have any questions. There is going to be a lot going on all at once today and you need to check and double check that list until you have your times down by heart. Now your co-captains are going to go over some rules while I sign us in," Beiste said motioning to Rachel and Santana who stood to her right, before heading over to the sign in table.<p>

"Alright guys listen up and listen damn good," Santana said narrowing her eyes at the team. "We've worked hard all year for this meet. This is our chance to show everyone that this team is just as important to the school as the football team and the Cheerios are."

"But we're also guests at this school," Rachel added in a strong voice. "There are seven school besides us here today and we will all be sharing two locker rooms. We need to make sure that we are courteous and clean."

"We're going to be in locker room B. That is to the right of the pool. When we go in we have a designated spot. You guys will not wander off. You will stay there as a team until it is time to begin and you will go back there in between heats to rest," Santana said.

"As Coach said if there are any questions about your schedule you will go to Dave. He will help you figure it out. Any other questions need to go to Noah. He is going to be in charge of all the equipment today including food and beverages, which you all need to partake in. We're going to be burning a lot of calories today," Rachel said motioning to Puck and Brittany who were unloading a cart of towels from the bus.

"This pool has a lot more perks then our own. After you get out of the water, and every time you get out of the water you need to head to the open showers and stand under them for at least thirty seconds to get the chlorine out of your hair. I don't want to accept our trophy looking like crap," Santana said smirking and drawing out nervous giggles from the team.

"Now we're going to head into the locker rooms and get ready. Everyone needs to change and stretch out their muscles. Just like we practiced Saturday, when the meet starts the schools are going to get called out one by one. We'll line up on the short lanes of the pools, dive in, and swim across. Santana will be at the front of the line and beside her all of the sprinters will line up. I'll be in the middle and all of you distance swimmers will line up beside me. Santana will dive in first and after that we will go in one by one okay?" Rachel said as she saw Beiste leaving the sign in booth.

"What's the point of the big show?" One of the Freshmen called out nervously. "We're the only team here without Cheerleaders."

"Which really sucks," Santana admitted shrugging her shoulders. "But we don't need Cheerleaders to look badass. We're going to do that all on our own today."

"Alrighty Sharks let's get a move on," Beiste said approaching the group. "Jericho, Stevens, Michaels, Usmani, and Stiles, I want you five to help Puckerman get all the equipment and ice chest in."

Quickly the five snapped into action and hurried over to Puck who began tossing the ice chest into their arms like pillows and laughing when they stumbled back. "Jesus Christ Puckerman, don't break my swimmers," Beiste bellowed causing the mohawked by to snicker into her hand.

"They're nervous," Rachel whispered as she and Santana began leading the team through the double wide doors leading into the pool.

"I know," Santana sighed as a group of Jacqueline Kennedy Cheerleaders raced by them laughing loudly.

"They'll be okay," Brittany piped in as she fell into stride behind the girls rolling a cart behind her that held her mascots uniform.

"I hope so," Rachel and Santana said at the same time as they led the group into the crowded locker rooms.

Quickly they found their designated area and got their team settled into changing and stretching out their muscles. Santana smiled when she heard Quinn's ring tone going off on her phone and pulled it out of her duffel expecting a 'good luck' text. Instead she frowned in confusion when she read it, and quickly typed out a response.

_Luce: Brooke McQueen is here._

_Tana: Who the hell is Brooke McQueen, also thanks for the good luck. _

_Luce: Awe I'm sorry baby! Good luck. But seriously Brooke McQueen as in Rachel's ex-girlfriend. She just headed into the locker room ya'll are in._

"Of fucking course," Santana groaned snapping the phone closed.

As if planned she instantly spotted the tall blonde making her way through the locker room and making a beeline for Rachel. Her hair had grown out considerably since the last time they had seen her and Santana let out another groan when she realized the girl was wearing a swim suit.

"Hey Rach," Brooke said sliding up next to the diva at the same time that Santana did.

"Brooke!" Rachel said giving the girl a rather surprised hug. "What are you doing here?"

"My Dad got a promotion so we moved on up a bit," Brooke said laughing smiling down at the girl.

"Well good for you. You remember Santana right?" Rachel asked slipping her hand into Santana's.

"Of coarse how could I forget the girl who slipped in on me," Brooke said smiling and shaking Santana's hand.

Santana smiled back but she was far from happy. She could see the smirk in the girl's eye when Rachel had hugged her and as they shook hands she could feel the girl's tightening around her own. "You snooze you loose," Santana snarked smiling widely and slinging an arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"Rachel we need you over here," Puck said running up to the girl and pointing towards a couple of freshmen who were squabbling over a swimsuit.

"Dear god," Rachel grumbled. "Well Brooke it was great to see you. Good luck out there."

"Good luck to you too beautiful," Brooke said waving slightly at the brunette as she power-walked towards the freshmen. "So what are you competing in today Santana?" Brooke asked narrowing her eyes at the Cheerio.

"The 50, the 75, and the 100, all freestyle sprints" Santana said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes back at the girl.

"Sounds like we're competing against each other then," Brooke said flexing the muscles in her arms slightly.

"Oh trust me Brooky, there isn't any competition between you and me. I already got the real prize," Santana said nodding her head back towards Rachel.

"Better hold onto that prize otherwise someone might take it from you," Brooke said tightening her jaw.

"Bring it," Santana growled, her eyes flashing red as the blonde rolled her eyes and stalked away only to receive a full shoulder check by Quinn who had come stomping into the locker room.

"Sorry didn't see you there," Quinn said smirking as she walked towards Santana and ignored the indignant squawks coming from behind her. "What the fuck is she doing here?" Quinn growled quietly as she managed to draw Santana's angry eyes away from Brooke's back.

"Pissing me off," Santana growled. "Apparently her daddy got a promotion so she gets to go to the special school now," she snapped sarcastically.

"I really can not stand that girl," Quinn sighed letting her had fall onto Santana's shoulder but keeping distance between their bodies.

"Do you know why she and Rachel broke up?" Santana asked as she looked over to their girlfriend.

"I was stalking her remember? I couldn't very well go up and be all 'Hey Rachel I know I'm a big bitch to you and all but what is up with you and that skinny ass blonde chick," Quinn grumbled.

"Crazy ass," Santana chuckled as she began to feel some of the tension leave her body.

"Alright guys they're about to start calling out the schools!" Beiste bellowed as she approached the team.

"I better get out of here," Quinn said smirking.

"What's with the smirk?" Santana asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for you and Rachel."

"What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Quinn chuckled shaking her head. "Now go get all stretched out."

"Sure you don't want to stay and watch me stretch?" Santana asked winking at the girl.

"Maybe later hottie," Quinn laughed shaking her head before walking away. "Oh hey San?"

"Yah?"

"Drown Brooke if you get a chance."

"Gladly," Santana laughed as she headed over to the team.

* * *

><p>"Come on guys ya'll look like ya'll are about to dive into a tank of piranhas," Beiste said as the group moved to the doors.<p>

Outside they could hear Carmel High's Cheerleaders cheering the team in followed by a splash and a loud cheer from the audience. Inside moral was lacking. They were the last team to go and everyone before them had been exactly the same. An awesome Cheering Squad followed by massive applause.

"It just blows," one of the Juniors sighed. "We've got a National Winning Cheerleading Squad, hell we've got a cannon."

"Alright guys enough bitching. Yah we have the smallest team out of all the schools. We don't have our own fancy pool. We don't have a mass of people running around us passing out bottles of Evian. And we don't have Cheerleaders out there for some grand entrance. But we've got something better. We are fucking badasses. When we started this school year everyone laughed at us, and now look at us! We're at the top of the food pyramid right next to the Football Team and the Cheerios." Santana said fixing her eye on every person at least once.

"Don't forget the Glee Club. You guys killed at Sectionals," one of the Sophomores said smiling lightly.

"Exactly. So we're going to go out there and act like we invented competitive swimming!" Rachel cheered loudly.

"Hell yah!" Brittany yelled from inside her shark costume.

"Now masks, goggles, and nose plugs in!" Beiste boomed as the doors opened and they heard the announcer's voice booming over the loud speakers. On the stage where the other school's Cheerleaders had stood was the rest of New Directions, each and everyone of them wearing the team shirts and holding a red and black microphone. "What the?" Santana started to ask confused just as the announcer drowned her out.

"And last but not least The McKinley High Sharks! Being sung in by McKinley High's New Directions!"

"Go!" Brittany said laughing and pushing a stunned Rachel and Santana as the music started blasting over the loud speakers and the group started singing with wide smiles.

_**Baby there's a shark in the water!  
>There's something underneath my bed!<br>Oh please believe I said!  
>Baby there's a shark in the water!<br>I caught them barking at the moon!  
>You'd better get here soon!<strong>_

The team was filled with excited energy as they proudly walked towards their spots aside the pool. The crowd was going crazy as the Glee Club belted out the songs but Rachel and Santana barely noticed anything except for the beautiful blonde standing on the stage singing directly to them. Behind them Brittany ran back in forth in her costume singing along loudly and riling up the team. As they group ended the chorus Brittany threw the fins up in the air behind Santana and the girl dived in. Brittany ran down the line with her hands up and one by one the team jumped in almost seamlessly as the Glee Club sang on.

_**Baby there's a shark in the water!  
>Baby there's a shark in the water!<br>Water!  
>Baby there's a shark in the water!<br>I caught them barking at the moon!  
>Better be soon!<strong>_

As seamlessly as they had jumped in they rose out of the water and hopped up the sides of the pool, swinging their legs over the side as the crowd went wild with excitement just as the song finished.

Puck ran by them smiling as he ushered them towards the showers. "That was fucking awesome!" Santana cheered pulling off her goggles and hugging Puck in excitement.

"Yah Quinn came up with the idea and roped everyone into it yesterday. You two are lucky," he said hugging Rachel and Santana to his sides.

"Yes we are," Rachel said smiling as she looked across the pool and saw Quinn and Schue smiling widely as they packed up the microphones.

"Now! Let's win us a swim meet!" Beiste boomed out as she walked up to the group proudly clapping her hands.

"Hell yah!" Rachel cheered causing everyone within a ten foot distance to break out laughing.

Across the pool Santana caught sight of Brooke watching her and Rachel before turning her eyes to Quinn with an odd expression. Quinn in turn was watching herself and Rachel, smiling widely. Santana nodded at her blonde girlfriend in the direction of Brooke and a second later Quinn's eyes met the girl's. For a tense second the three of them moved back and forth between each other sizing up the situation before Brooke's face relaxed in understanding and she smirked. "It's on," she mouthed in turn to each of the girls. "It's on."

* * *

><p>Heat after heat went by and as the day passed McKinley slowly began to rise on the points board until it was held second place firm, right beneath Jacqueline Kennedy down by only one point. "All right Lopez, this is the last heat and you are our last hope. You cinch this up and we are going to State," Beiste said rubbing the girl's shoulders as she stared out intently at the cool clear water.<p>

"So basically no pressure right Coach?" Santana chuckled as she jogged in place, clenching her fists and popping her neck.

"Of coarse no pressure," Beiste laughed loudly. "Now I'm gonna step aside and let your girls get you primed," the Coach said nodding to Quinn and Rachel who were making their way towards them.

"You mean girl?" Santana asked quickly looking away from her girlfriends.

"Oh please, don't try to candy-ass me. I know that you three are a thing," the Coach said rolling her eyes. "And I couldn't care less as long as it makes ya'll happy. Hell I kind of like it. Ya'll are nicer this way and I don't have to worry about my boys on the football team getting side-tracked by one of ya'll."

"Um gee thanks Coach," Santana said shaking her head as the Coach walked away and her girlfriends got to her.

"This is it," Rachel said smiling widely and shaking her hands. "You're going to win!"

"Don't count your chickens' baby," Santana said shaking her head as she looked nervously at the pool.

"Santana," Rachel said turning the girls head to hers. "You're gonna win."

"Well…what do I get if I win?" Santana asked cockily looking back and forth between Rachel and Quinn.

"Well if you win you both get whatever you want," Quinn said smirking when both of her girlfriend's eyes instantly darkened.

"Baby," Rachel said clearing her throat and forcing Santana to look directly into her eyes. "Win."

"I got this," Santana said kissing the diva hungrily.

"We'll be on the other side," Rachel promised before walking away to talk to Beiste.

"So Quinn…anything?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"And everything," Quinn said smiling shyly before walking away. "And Santana, in case you need any more reason to win, look five rows to your right."

Santana watched her girlfriend walk away smirking as she mulled over anything and everything for a second before turning her head as she had been directed. Sure enough five rows down Brooke stood watching her closely with an eyebrow raised. "Good luck," she mouthed once before turning to the water.

"Bitch I don't need luck, I got the girls," Santana grumbled turning away from the blonde as she pulled her goggles down over her eyes.

"Alright people it looks like it all comes down to this race. All of the schools competing here today have done spectacular but who could of predicted at the beginning of the day that it would come down between 000000 and McKinley High, one school that is going through it's freshmen year and another school that has never had a swim team before now. This promises to be a nail biting race," the announcer boomed over the loud speaker as everyone up and down the lane began placing their goggles and positioning themselves at the side of the pool.

At the other end of the pool a line of referees holding gold, silver, and bronze medals stood. In the middle one referee stood in front of a table of trophies and in his hand he held the starting gun.

"Swimmers take your places!" He shouted and instantly the line sprang into action hunched over the pool.

Santana heard the gun go off and then there was just blood rushing past her ears as her body shot into the water. She could just make out the cheering of the audience around her but her mind was completely revolving around swimming as fast as she could.

Her muscles burned from the exhaustions of the day but she swam on, arm over arm and legs sending her shooting through the water like a red and black bullet. Threw the sound of the water around her and the crowd going wild she could just make out the sounds of her girlfriends screaming like lunatics at the end of the pool and she felt her body surge forwards with a Herculean jolt.

Ahead of her she saw the wall of the pool getting closer and closer until finally she was within a body's length away from it. What felt like hours had only taken seconds and her body shot out of the water to tap the sensor on the lip of the pool, clocking her time.

"You did it!" She heard Quinn scream jovially and her head whipped to the side just in time to see Brooke slap her sensor.

The blonde quickly ripped off her goggles and looked down the lane her face beaming until her eyes landed on Santana's smirking face as she was pulled out of the water by Dave and Puck.

"We're number one!" The team shouted in excitement as the other swimmers began popping out of the water and tapping their sensors. As the last one came out of the water Santana and Rachel felt themselves being lifted onto excited shoulders.

"And your 2011 Sectionals Champions are the McKinley High Sharks!" The announcer boomed as the referees began passing out their gold medals.

"We did it!" Rachel screamed high-fiving Santana from upon Puck's shoulders.

"Hell yah we did!" Santana shouted as she slipped the gold medal around her neck.

"Party at my place tomorrow night!" Puck yelled happily as Rachel slipped a medal around his neck.

Santana looked over just in time to see Brooke McQueen tossing her silver medal down and stomping towards the locker rooms. "Oh yah bitch. Consider it brought!" Santana cheered as Quinn practically climbed up on some random junior's shoulders so she could hug her girlfriends.

"You guys did it!" She yelled heeling the junior until he moved her closer to the girls.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Rachel yelled as Beiste walked towards them with a large golden trophy.

"Never," Quinn cheered happily.

"Oh yah!" Puck hollered. "Definitely partying tomorrow night!"


	54. Chapter 54: Jealous Possessive

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 54: Jealous Possessive Girlfriends Are<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>When the girls arrived to the party, they regretted the decision to arrive fashionably late instantly. Cars lined not only Puck's street but nearly every street in the neighborhood and by the time they had actually found a spot not blocking someone's driveway, not wedged in between two other cars, and not in the middle of the empty field behind Puck's neighborhood they had ended up walking ten minutes.<p>

But even a ten minute walk in heels did not damper their spirits and as they approached the house nearly rocking off of it's foundation from the loud base coming from within they were in amazing moods.

"You ladies ready to go make everyone jealous?" Santana asked as they stood behind Artie's van to shield them from the dozens of people out on Puck's front lawn.

"Please I was born ready," Quinn laughed checking her hair one last time in her compact.

"I do love the humbleness that both of you carry yourselves with so gracefully," Rachel chuckled before kissing both of her girlfriends on the cheeks.

"I thought it was just for our bodies?" Santana deadpanned scratching her head and looking to Quinn. "Did you think it was just for our bodies?"

"Yah pretty much," Quinn said smirking.

"Oh silly girls you should know that your bodies are only about seventy-five percent of the reason I'm with you. The other twenty-five percent is broken up between your popularity, your musical talents, and the fact that I feel rather protected when I'm around you," Rachel said with a Cheshire grin before leaning over and kissing both girl's on the lips softly. "Did that sound believable?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Almost baby," Santana said rolling here eyes and hugging both of the girls to her sides. "Now let's get in there and get our drink on."

"Normally I would give a lecture about drinking safely tonight but who cares? We just won two Sectionals in a row!" Rachel cheered before dragging her girlfriends out from behind the van and onto Puck's front lawn where Quinn slightly separated herself from the brunettes with a wink.

"Well if it isn't one-third of my spank bank!" Puck said as he walked out of the garage holding bottles full of liquor.

"You're a sick man Puckerman," Santana said rolling her eyes and taking a few bottles out of his hands as they entered the crowded house.

"And you girl's love it," Puck said waggling his eyebrows and leading them to the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ Puck, who are all of these people?" Quinn asked as she looked around for a familiar face.

"Didn't you hear? This is like the party of the year," Puck said proudly as he began pulling shot glasses out of the pantry. "Pretty much everyone in our sectional's region showed up tonight to celebrate the many kick-ass virtues of McKinley High."

"Well you do know how to throw a party," Santana said rolling her eyes as a group of students of Jane Adams passed by them wearing clothing that would seem more appropriate on a corner.

"Don't I?" Puck laughed as he sat down four shots down on the counter and smirked at the girls.

"What is in these Noah?" Rachel said studying the shot glass closely and frowning slightly at the bright red liquid on the top that was separated from black liquid on the bottom.

"That my beautiful Jewish Princess is a secret, but I assure you they are one-hundred percent vegan and guaranteed to rock you world," Puck said winking an eye and handing a shot to the girl, only to receive a smack from both Santana and Quinn. "Damn chill out ladies. I'm just admiring the view."

"Just as long as you keep it to admiring," Quinn growled as she and Santana picked up their proffered shots.

"You know me, I only got hands for the Zize," Puck said as he lifted the shot into the air. "Now no more slapping me around. Tonight is about having fun. So here is to winning two Sectionals in a row and going onto winning a Regional and a State Championship!" The boy cheered as he tossed back his shot.

With various degrees of reluctance on their faces the three girls sighed once before knocking back their own shots, licking their lips afterwards and pleasantly surprised with the delicious cherry taste to it. "That was very good Noah," Rachel said smiling as the boy handed her a wine cooler.

"That's not even the best part Rach," Puck said putting a hand on her back and leading the three girls to the top of the basement stairs.

They stood silently for a second before the familiar sound of Kurt and Blaine's singing voices floated up the stairs and then all they heard was a perfectly pitched squeal of delight and Rachel flooring it down the steps. "Well we know where our girlfriend will be all night," Santana laughed as she heard what sounded like Rachel and Kurt laughing wildly and rolling around on the stage.

"On the ground breaking Hummel's hand until he gives her the microphone?" Quinn asked chuckling as they heard whoops of victory from the diva. "Oh wait no, she got it. And wait for it…wait for it…and boom," Quinn laughed as their girlfriend began belting out Barbara Streisand.

"Alrighty ladies, you two go out and mingle or scare the hell out of little kids or whatever it is you do," Puck said laughing as he patted them both on the shoulders, before making his way over to Lauren.

"So do we want to mingle first or scare people first?" Quinn asked smirking as she took a hearty sip out of her wine cooler.

"Can't we do both?" Santana laughed as she popped open the top on a beer.

"I love the way you think," Quinn laughed. And with that they dove headfirst into the party.

* * *

><p>Rachel was taking a much needed breather from karaoke and grabbing another wine cooler when she felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her. "Hey there beautiful," Brooke McQueen said softly earning a small smile from the girl and slight squeeze.<p>

"Come here to bask in our victory?" Rachel teased slipping out of the girl's arms and turning to face her.

"Something like that," Brooke said rolling her eyes as she took a sip out of her beer.

"Something like that? Or something like you're here to continue the proverbial pissing contest with my girlfriend," Rachel asked knowingly crossing her arms.

"Ah so you caught that then?" Brooke winced as she led them over to a free couch.

"Kind of hard to miss. Tell me Brooke? What was the grand plan?"

"I'm not quite sure," Brooke chuckled thinking for a moment. "I just saw your name on the roster and it felt right you know?"

"No I don't," Rachel deadpanned rolling her eyes.

"Well now I know that," Brooke muttered before expelling a breath of air and fixing Rachel with a serious face. "Rachel if you thought someone I cared about wasn't being faithful to me you would say something right?"

"I would," Rachel said raising a brow tentatively.

"Look I saw something at the meet you need to know about," Brooke said taking the brunettes drink and setting it down on the table. "Santana is playing you."

"Oh is she?" Rachel asked, her jaw tightening sharply.

"Yah she is. I saw her making eyes at that chick with the short blonde hair."

"You mean Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked shaking her head slightly.

"Yah that one. The one who is a bitch to you all the time."

"Brooke you wouldn't be telling me this just because you saw me the other day and it 'just felt right'? Rachel asked actually using finger quotes.

"Well I admit that I was hoping we could talk about us," Brooke said before hurrying out the rest of it when she saw Rachel's jaw tighten impossibly sharp. "But I'm telling you because I consider you a friend and you deserve better that her."

"You mean like you?"

"Well I'm not that bad of a catch," Brooke said smiling shyly.

"Brooke do you remember why we broke up?" Rachel asked raising a brow.

"Erm…" Brooke stammered picking up her drink and taking a long drawl out of it.

"We broke up because you cheated on me."

"I made a mistake Rach. I told you I was sorry."

"And I believed you Brooke but that didn't change anything."

"But I've changed, I promise. I'm just looking out for you," Brooke said pleadingly.

"So you've got my best interest at heart then Brooke?" Rachel asked picking her drink back up and rolling it between her hands.

"Yes."

"So if I told you that Santana is not cheating on me then you would be happy for me?"

"I would but Rachel I know what I saw," Brooke growled lightly.

"I know what it looked like Brooke but it's not what it seems," Rachel sighed moving closer to the girl before looking around the room for eavesdroppers. "Since you have my best interest at heart, if I told you something private could you promise me that it would stay between us?"

"Yes," Brooke said carefully looking into the diva's brown eyes.

"Santana is not cheating on me with Quinn. The three of us are in a relationship…together," Rachel explained quietly.

"Oh…oh!" Brooke said sitting back in surprise.

"Yah, oh," Rachel said taking a drink.

"Oh…how does…how does that even work?" Brooke asked frowning.

"It just does," Rachel explained sitting back on the couch.

"Well I feel like an ass," Brooke chuckled clapping her hands together in exasperation.

"Don't. While I can see through your attempt to 'win me back'. I do appreciate the sentiment behind telling me what you saw, considering our history."

"So I don't suppose this is like an open relationship thing where we can see each other?" Brooke teased leaning wiggling her brows at the diva.

"No it is most definitely not," Rachel laughed shaking her head. "But there is nothing stopping us from being friends."

"Friends? I guess I can get down with that," Brooke chuckled standing up from the couch and offering a hand to the diva. "Come on friend. I wanna go sing me some karaoke."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel asked wincing slightly as she casually pulled her phone out of her pocket to send a text.

"God don't look so horrified," Brooke said indignantly. "I've been taking singing lessons."

"Cross you heart? Because last time I heard you sing was when you did the whole cliché boom box thing in my front yard and it made Charlie howl all night," Rachel teased as they headed for the basement stairs.

"That dog never did like me," Brooke muttered as they disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The base pumping through the house was strong enough make ripples in all of the drinks and it had been partly amusing a very inebriated Finn Hudson for close to an hour when he saw Jesse St. James making his way through the party with a beer in hand.<p>

"What, what are you doing here St. James," Finn called as he drunkenly tried to stand up before falling back into his chair.

"Hello Finn, had a few?" Jesse asked raising an amused eyebrow.

"What's it matter to you?" Finn grumbled as he tossed back the rest of his beer.

"It really doesn't," Jesse said shaking his head. "I was just making conversation, but it appears you are incapable of it."

"Whatever," Finn muttered as he snagged a beer out of the hands of a passing freshmen.

"Right….so do you know where I can find Rachel?" Jesse asked looking around the packed living room.

"She's probably off somewhere with that bitch. Did you know that Santana is a bitch Jesse?" Finn asked drunkenly grabbing the boy's shirt.

"Ah so I see that her and Santana are still going strong," Jesse said as he extracted his now wrinkled shirt from Finn's hands with an intense look of distaste on his face.

"Yah she, they are," Finn growled chugging down part of his beer. "Did you know she is with Quinn?" He asked suddenly as part of the beer sloshed down his shirt.

"Wait?" Jesse said raising a confused brow. "Rachel is with Quinn or Santana is with Quinn?"

"They all are," Finn groaned rolling the beer bottle between his hands.

"Who is they?"

"The three of them. Santana is like a lion, she swooped in and stole them both," Finn said frowning petulantly. "She's mean."

"Oh Hudson," Jesse said shaking his head.

"No it's true. The three of them are together."

"You're not making this up are you?" Jesse said cocking his head to the side.

"No I'm not. Santana has some kind of voodoo lesbian powers."

"Well that is…interesting. And Rachel is happy with this?"

"Yah I don't know why though. They were always mean to her," Finn growled.

"Well Rachel is nothing if not forgiving," Jesse mused shaking his head.

"She's mean," Finn grumbled as he swiped the beer out of Jesse's hand.

"Right well," Jesse said backing away from the boy. "You just keep on keeping on," he said cheerfully shaking his head before walking towards the sound of karaoke coming from the basement.

"What are you doing here St. James?" Puck growled stepping in between the boy and the basement door.

"Down Puckerman. I come in peace," Jesse said holding up his hands.

"Rachel is not interested in you any more," Puck said crossing his arms and flexing his muscles.

"Still eating your wheaties I see," Jesse chuckled. "And I'm more than aware that Rachel is not interested in me anymore. I just wanted to come congratulate her on two Sectional wins in one week."

"And that is all you want?"

"Yes that is all I want," Jesse said nodding carefully. "Just looking for a friend."

"Fine, but if you try anything I'm going to toss you into a fire," Puck growled stepping aside.

"Rest assured I mean no harm," Jesse said smiling as he headed down the stairs before pausing and looking back at the jock. "Also you might want to go cut Hudson off. He's on the couch over there and he's being a little freewheeling with information that I'm sure isn't something that Rachel wants to be made public."

"Oh shit," Puck groaned before heading off towards Finn.

Jesse smirked and shook his head as he went down the stairs and could hear Kurt belting out a song from wicked. A few people raised their brows as he made his way through the small crowd gathered in the basement, but Rachel only grinned when she saw the tell-tale sings of attraction in his eyes as he sized up Brooke.

"Who is he?" Brooke whispered as Jesse made his way to their couch.

"He is a good guy," Rachel said standing up and hugging the boy lightly. "Jesse St. James to what do I owe the pleasure."

"I hope you don't mind me party crashing. Coach Corcoran told me to come here and throw myself at your mercy?"

"Oh did she?" Rachel laughed rolling her eyes.

"I think she is tired of me hanging around her," Jesse grumbled.

"What was that?" Rachel teased cupping a hand to her ear.

"It's hard out there. You have no idea," Jesse sighed.

"You're telling me how hard it is to make friends?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Well you seem to have no problem. Two girlfriends and this incredibly gorgeous woman on the couch," Jesse said smiling down at Brooke before casting a worried look to Rachel. "You're not like recruiting her too are you?"

"No I'm not," Rachel growled playfully slapping the boy's arms. "And how do you know about Quinn?"

"I ran into Hudson upstairs where he very drunkenly told me that Santana is 'mean', he said rolling his eyes and quoting in the air.

"He's not taking it very well," Rachel sighed looking up the stairs fearfully.

"It's okay. After flexing his muscles menacingly at me Puckerman went to cut him off. So…about the gorgeous girl you have yet to introduce me to," Jesse said pointedly.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? Jesse St. James this is my ex Brooke McQueen, Brooke McQueen this is my ex Jesse St. James," Rachel said standing aside and smirking when Brooke smiled slyly at the boy.

"Well look we already have that in common," Jesse said smiling and sitting down next to the girl with a smile as Rachel smirked and walked away humming the song "Matchmaker". Why wouldn't they work out? Brooke wanted Rachel and Jesse was just the male version of her. "Thank god for bisexuals," Rachel chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Suck it boys!" Santana shouted gleefully as Mike and Sam groaned and tossed back another cup of beer each.<p>

"And we remain the undefeated beer pong champions," Quinn laughed as she began counting the money on the corner of the table.

"I swear to god you girls are Sith Lords or something," Sam grumbled as he watched Quinn and Santana happily splitting up their winnings.

"Does that make Rachel Padme Amidala?" Mike asked curiously slumping down onto a bar stool.

"Something like that," the blonde boy muttered.

"Awe don't be sore losers' boys. The dark side is just better," Santana laughed taking a sip out of her beer.

"It's true. They have lesbians and cookies," Puck said walking up to the table smiling.

"Traitor," Mike grumbled as the mohawked boy smiled impishly.

"I just tell it like it is," Puck shrugged before turning to the girls. "Just a heads up St. James just headed down to the basement."

"Oh hell no," Quinn growled stuffing their money into her jeans before taking off for the basement with Santana hot on her very angry heels.

"You really don't like that boy do you?" Sam asked laughing as the girls disappeared down the staircase.

"Hey nobody throws eggs at my hot Jewish princess," Puck laughed as he and the boys quickly followed after the girls.

On the way they had bowled over no less than two freshmen and one Cheerio and didn't bother once to apologize once as they ran down the stairs in what could only be described as a single-minded jealousy fueled huff.

"Holy mother of god," Quinn groaned as they froze in place and spotted Rachel standing on the make-shift stage between Jesse and Brooke.

Rachel smirked daringly as her eyes landed on the two girls as the same time that Brooke and Jesse were backing away cautiously. "Hey Quinn…Santana," Jesse said waving slightly and chivalrously putting himself in front of Brooke.

"What are you two idiotas doing here?" Santana asked as they made their way through the now silent Glee Club that had somehow procured popcorn and slushies.

"Twenty bucks on Santana and Quinn killing them both," Kurt whispered excitedly in Mercedes' ear.

"Just as long as those skinny bitches don't expect us to help hide the bodies," Mercedes snickered.

"That's why they keep Dave around," Kurt said rolling his eyes and earning and indignant yelp from Dave.

"We were just here congratulating Rachel on two first places in one week," Jesse said tossing his hair back with false confidence.

"Oh I'm sure you were," Quinn said crossing her arms as they stepped onto the stage.

"Brooke was also here to inform me that you were cheating on me with Quinn," Rachel said smirking at the Latina.

"Rachel," Brooke groaned as she watched Santana and Quinn's faces contort into anger.

"You stupid bitch," Santana growled stepping forwards only to be cut off by a still smirking Rachel.

"It's all right baby. While she was doing it in the hopes of reigniting our relationship she truly had my best interest at heart," Rachel said resting a hand on Santana's tense arm.

"What did she just say?" Brittany asked Artie quietly from the couch.

"Brooke was trying to break them up so she could get back with Rachel but also because she was trying to be nice," Artie said in between mouths of popcorn.

"Oh I'm sure she did," Quinn grumbled glaring at the blonde.

"She did," Rachel said putting her other hand on Quinn's arm.

"I really did," Brooke piped up from behind Jesse.

"In any matter it is all right because I believe Jesse and Brooke have made plans to eat dinner tomorrow evening anyways," Rachel said smiling. "Also," she said leaning forwards until her lips were inches away from each girl's ear. "I find this display of jealousy quite arousing. We should go home."

Quinn and Santana to their credit did manage to keep themselves together long enough to inform everyone that they were leaving, make sure that Dave and Cliff were staying the night at Puck's, and say a few goodbyes before Quinn literally tossed Rachel over her shoulder and made for the stairs. Under any other circumstances Rachel might have found this absolutely abhorring behavior but at the moment she was slightly buzzed and highly aroused. Jealous possessive girlfriends are hot.

"Ugh ladies," Kurt said his eyes almost at his hair line at the show of athleticism from the blonde.

"What is it Hummel?" Santana barked with one foot on the bottom step.

"Just talking aloud here but perhaps Quinn carrying Rachel out of the house on her shoulders like a piece meat might clue the general population into your unconventional relationship," Kurt said crossing his arms and trying to look confident in the face of the Cheerios.

"He makes a good point," Quinn said quickly as she swung Rachel over Santana's shoulders before the two girls ran up the stairs with a giggling Rachel.

"My god that was like looking into the Eye of Sauron" Kurt said falling back into his chair clutching his chest and earning sympathetic looks from the group.

"That was fucking hot," Puck sighed from where he was looking longingly towards the stairs.

"Pig," Zizes said slapping the boy upside the head.

"Jealous possessive girlfriends are fucking scary," Kurt said leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

"True that," the group said together as Jesse and Brooke keyed up another karaoke song. "True that."

* * *

><p>After quickly assuring Rachel that yes she was sober enough to drive via walking a straight line and rushing through her alphabet backwards, all while still holding said girl, the Latina blew through every stop sign between theirs and Puck's house.<p>

She all but fishtailed into the drive way and Quinn and Santana proceeded to almost carry Rachel to the front door. "You know I can walk right," Rachel teased as Santana and Quinn both fumbled for their door keys.

"Why expend the energy?" Santana laughed and then cheered in success when the front door popped open and the three girls stumbled into the house.

"So," Rachel said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch bed. "What in the world should we do now?" She asked raising a brow and leaning back on her hands.

"I can think of a few things," Quinn smirked shrugging off her coat and walking towards the brunette as Santana walked over to the automatic fireplace and kicked it on before dimming the lights.

"Oh can you?" Rachel asked lying back as Quinn straddled her and looked down at her with predatory eyes.

"You know it occurs to me that we have been set up," Santana mused as she stepped behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around the girl's stomach.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rachel gasped teasingly.

"Isn't it some coincidence that Jesse showed up to the same party that Brooke did?" Santana asked leaning forwards and placing an open mouthed kiss on Quinn's neck.

"Mmm yes it is," Quinn moaned arching her head to the side to give the ravenous Latina more access.

"I told my mom to tell him to come after talking to Brooke," Rachel quickly spilled out as her eyes dilated at the sight above her.

"You knew that would make us jealous," Quinn stated as more as a fact before sucking in a labored breath when Santana's hands began sliding across her toned stomach towards her breasts.

"Yes," Rachel stammered out as her hands began creeping up Quinn's thighs.

"God you are a little minx," Quinn groaned as Santana began thumbing her hardened nipples through the material of her shirt.

"Told you she was," Santana mumbled before sucking the blonde's earlobe between her teeth and biting down on it.

"Fuck," Rachel groaned watching her two girlfriends grind against each other above her.

"Say you're sorry Rach," Quinn moaned as she reached behind her and dug a pale hand into wavy raven colored locks.

"I'm sorry Rach," Rachel managed to breath out in a labored husky voice.

"Good girl," Santana cooed before wrapping a hand around Quinn's neck and bringing their lips together.

The kiss was full of passion and fire as the two girls fought for dominance. Quinn began to let out soft mewling sounds as Rachel sat up from the bed and began to feast on her exposed cleavage and Santana took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the girl's mouth.

"Too much clothing," Rachel murmured as she wrapped her fingers around Quinn's shirt and began pulling it over her head where Santana broke the kiss long enough to help Rachel tug it off.

"God you're beautiful," the diva sighed as she traced the lines of the girl's red bra before reaching behind her and undoing the clasp.

Quinn's body jerked forwards and a guttural moan escaped the kiss as she felt hot lips wrap around a rock hard nipple and lithe fingers beginning to pinch and roll the other one. Her free hand wrapped itself in Rachel's hair and she began to breath heavily as the girl started nibbling and sucking on the tight peak.

"Fuck that's hot," Santana mumbled into the kiss as she began rolling her hips forwards into the blonde's ass, putting friction where she now desperately needed it.

"Clothing off," Quinn mumbled as she blindly reached for both girl's t-shirts and began tugging them upwards.

Santana and Rachel both managed to stop sucking and licking Quinn's body just long enough to tear off their own t-shirts and right after their bras joined the growing pile on the floor. "Jesus Christ," Quinn moaned as she felt Santana's nipples press into her back and Rachel press against her abdomen. White hot fire began to bubble up from her belly at the multiple sensations the girls were bringing to her and her hips began to impatiently roll back and forth, causing both brunettes to release hisses of pleasure.

Rachel shifted her body slightly and pressed a thigh in between both girls' legs and shuddered as she felt warm wetness seeping through their clothing. Quinn quickly caught on and pressed a thigh between Rachel's open legs and soon the three girls were rocking back and forth in one fluid motion, making the air rich with the sounds of desperate growls, and mewls, and grunts.

"God that feels amazing," Quinn groaned leaning forwards and kissing Rachel as Santana wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist and began pumping back and forth against her.

"God I can't wait to fuck you with the strap-on," Santana mumbled as she drew long scratch marks down the girl's milky back.

"Oh fuck," Quinn growled into Rachel's mouth as she felt one of the Diva's hands reach between them to apply pressure against the crease of her jeans.

"These all need to come off," Santana growled reaching between her two girlfriends and quickly undoing both of their buttons.

Her hips still gyrating forwards Quinn managed to move off of Rachel and shrug off her pants and panties as Santana pulled off Rachel's and then her own. "Much better," Santana growled shoving Quinn backwards on the bed and lying down next to her, a tanned hand stroking the soft skin of her naked hip.

"Oh fuck," Quinn moaned as Rachel settled into her other side and began nipping at her collarbone and drawing tiny circles on her other hip.

"We're about to rock your world Blondie," Santana purred as her fingers began rubbing closer and closer to wet heat.

"Please," Quinn moaned, her body arching upwards as both girls shifted towards her, each throwing a leg over one of her own and pulling them apart. "Oh god I can feel you," Quinn groaned, eyes rolling backwards in her head as she felt intensely hot wetness on both of her thighs.

"We've both wanted this for some time Quinn," Rachel mewled as her fingers slid across silky wetness and her center gyrated against toned milky skin.

"Me…too…" Quinn managed to gasp out as the girls began exploring her folds delicately.

"God you're so fucking wet Luce," Santana growled leaning her head down and biting the blonde's shoulder hard.

"We're going to take care of you baby," Rachel said burying her head into the crook of the girl's neck as her fingers found the blonde's clit.

"Oh fuck," Quinn yelped as Rachel's fingers began making tight circles around her need and Santana slipped two fingers into her tight opening.

"I want to hear you scream our names," Santana growled as she began slowly stretching the girl out with soft calculated strokes.

At this point Quinn was beyond real words and her body began lurching up and down as Santana's fingers pressed deeper and deeper into her and Rachel began making tighter harder circles around her throbbing clit. Both brunettes began to pump their hips in tight circles putting pressure on their own aching clits and they both released hisses of pleasure when Quinn's hands moved underneath them and began thumbing their clits.

"Oh god that feels good," Rachel moaned letting her head fall against Quinn's as her fingers pressed hard and then soft against the girl, bringing her close to the brink of pleasure only to pull away.

Soon the girls fell into a rhythm that had the air filled with moans as they rocked back and forth against each other. Without warning Santana slipped a third finger inside of Quinn and began feeling around for the spongy patch she knew she would find.

"Oh god right there," Quinn howled as her fingers began rubbing both of the girls faster and faster.

"Of fuck," Santana growled leaning down and biting the girl's shoulder again as she began to feel her stomach coil up from the sounds her girlfriends were making.

"I'm gonna cum," Quinn yelped as Santana began to repeatedly hit her g-spot over and over again, making stars go off behind her tightly closed eyes every time.

"Oh god me too," Rachel moaned as she began to speed up her fingers and hips.

"Fuck," Santana growled as she felt her body begin to shudder. "You're both so fucking beautiful," she moaned as she watched both of her girlfriends begin to tumble over the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Quinn cried out as she began to feel hot white heat roll through her body. "Oh god Rach San!" She howled as her body began to thrash between the two girls and her fingers pressed hard against their centers, sending both girls falling into the void with her with her name on both of their lips.

The room was filled with labored breathing and husky panting as the three girls felt wave after wave of passion crash through their bodies and each of them peaked again as they listened to their girlfriends cries of passion. Soon their breathing began to even out and they collapsed backwards onto the bed with exhausted sighs.

"That was amazing," Quinn sighed rolling her head to the sides and kissing each of her girlfriends on the lips as her eyes began to droop.

"I'm telling you, if we had just figured this out Freshmen year the last three years would have been awesome," Rachel mumbled snuggling into Quinn's side as Santana pulled a blanket over them.

"True that," Quinn laughed as Santana wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "I love you both," Quinn said softly causing both girls to lift their heads and look down at her.

"We love you too Quinn," Rachel said leaning down and kissing the girl softly.

"Totes do," Santana said smiling and kissing the blondes lips once before kissing Rachel's. "Now let's get our damn cuddles on and go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Sleep does sound good," Quinn yawned as two pairs of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Yes it does," Rachel said dreamily as she buried her face in Quinn's neck.

"And just think, when we wake up we can play with that strap-on," Quinn said smiling as she drifted off into sleep.

To their credit Rachel and Santana let Quinn sleep for about ten minutes before they woke her up for round two. They didn't get out of the bed that weekend except to eat once and text Dave and Cliff that it would be advisable to steer clear of the house till Monday, which the boys for grateful for.


	55. Chapter 55: Fights and Closure

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 55: Fights and Closure<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>A/N 2: The songs are respectively, "Settle For A Slowdown" by Dierks Bentley. "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie. And "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks  
>AN 3: When Rachel and Quinn are singing _Rachel __is __in __italics, _**and ****Quinn ****is ****in ****bold. **When they are _**singing **__**together **__**it **__**is **__**bold **__**italics.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Monday, October 27th<p>

When the girls piled out of the house for school on Monday morning they were shocked to discover that winter had started early. Cliff and Dave had just laughed as the girls piled back in to retrieve coats and explained that the snow had fallen Sunday morning and more was on the way. Quinn who was still not the most comfortable person in the world when it came to talking about sex had been especially red-faced as the boys picked at their weekend long "first time" and had thrown more than a few well-placed snowballs.

The school managed to look quite beautiful covered in snow and the parking lots and quad were filled to capacity with people tossing snow balls and building snow men. It seemed the entire school had taken a break from the normal backstabbing and petty feuding that was the norm, and had decided that for at least one beautiful day they could all get along and just be happy.

That mood lasted approximately a minute after the bell had rang for their homerooms.

"Okay guys we have a lot to go over today," Schue said unwrapping the scarf from around his neck.

"Come on Mr. Schue, it's a great day, don't ruin it," Puck whined from the back roll.

"Sorry Puck no can do," Schue chuckled as he began pulling papers out of his briefcase. "But I'll start with some of the good news first."

"Lay it on us Mr. S," Santana said smirking as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, ignoring a petulant scoff from Finn.

"Alright guys I have got some dates for you. Football players Homecoming is scheduled for November 25th. Cheerios as you guys probably know Sue threw a fit so ya'll wouldn't have to partake in the Sectionals coming up next week, but you will be going to your Regionals on January 6th. Swim Team your State meet is scheduled for January 8th. And our Regional Glee Club Competition is on January 10th."

The group was unusually silent as they all scribbled down the dates being listed too them and both Santana and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the calendar Rachel had somehow pulled out of nowhere and was furiously filling out.

Schue paused for a second to let them all catch up before continuing. "Student Class Elections are going to be held on November 21st so anyone who wants to run needs to turn in their applications to Mrs. Pillsbury no later than next Monday, that's a week away guys so get a jump on it." At this his eyes wandered around the room and fell on Kurt and Quinn, both of which looked to be seriously considering what he had just suggested.

"And now we'll talk about the school play," he said, smiling widely when Rachel let out a squeal so loud both Quinn and Santana flinched away. "I thought that would pique your interest Rachel," Schue chuckled.

"What are we doing this year?" Rachel asked already writing down possible audition songs.

"This year I have decided to go a safer route when it comes to the play so I have secured the rights to the Phantom Of The Opera!" Schue said excitedly and then balked when the majority boys in the room looked at him angrily.

"Dude isn't that musical for pussies?" Puck asked furrowing his brow.

"I assure you it is most definitely not Noah Puckerman. The Phantom Of The Opera is a beautiful story about love, loss, and passion," Rachel growled causing the jock to sink back into his seat.

"Thank you Rachel," Schue said sitting up on the corner of his desk smiling. "Auditions for it are going to be on November 5th and I encourage everyone to try out for it this year.

"I didn't think there were a whole lot of available rolls in that musical," Mercedes grumbled unsurely from her seat next to Sam as she nervously eyed Rachel and their teacher.

"I assure you Mercedes that The Phantom has we call it in the business offers plenty of rolls," Rachel said smiling from her seat next to Quinn, oblivious to the frown Mercedes was shooting the back of her head.

"I meant starring rolls," Mercedes muttered leaning back in her chair, and ignoring the dark looks Quinn and Santana shot her.

"Hey Rachel what do you say to you and me being the leads again," Finn said leaning forwards and smiling goofily at Rachel.

"Maybe," Rachel said quietly as she slipped her left hand into the joined hands of her now fuming girlfriends.

"We always sound so amazing together," Finn said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Unless you wants that broken I suggests you move it," Santana growled causing Finn to glare at her petulantly before leaning back in his chair.

"I swear to god it's like talking to a brick wall," the Latina muttered draping a possessive arm behind Quinn's chair and putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Okay," Schue interjected quickly hoping to avoid the obvious tension that talk of auditions had just brought to the room. "One last fun announcement before you guys all hate me."

"Oh that can't be good," Mike said nervously eying the teacher.

"Due to Sue demanding that school start so early this year the school board has had to juggle around the schedule a bit. So instead of the customary two week Christmas vacation we'll be letting out of school on the November 30th for Christmas break and classes will resume on January 3rd."

"Oh hell yah!" Puck cheered pumping his fist in the air.

"The entire month of December? That is sweet," Santana gleamed leaning backwards in her chair and bumping fists with Dave.

"Wait…" Tina said nervously eying the teacher. "He's buttering us up. What is the bad news?"

"Oh snap…spill Schue," Zizes said as she forcefully pulled Puck back into his seat.

"It's not really bad news," Schue said carefully.

"So it's really bad news then," Quinn groaned slumping down between her girlfriends.

"Okay I guess it's better to just rip off the Band-Aid," Schue mumbled stepping behind his desk and putting some distance between him and the group. "Any students wishing to take the ASVAB, the test is scheduled for January 14th. Juniors your PSAT is scheduled for January 15th, Seniors your SATs are scheduled for January 16th, and finals are going to be at the end of March. And for you Seniors I can not stress how important it is that you study for those finals because they will be the one reported to the colleges of your choice, most of which will stop taking applications by the end of April." Schue had managed to rush that all out in one breath and the group sat silent in front of him for close to a minute before letting out a collective panicked shriek.

"Oh my Barbara," Rachel yelped as she began furiously pulling pieces of paper out of her binder. "I need to make study charts, why haven't I made any study charts?" Rachel keened looking to Santana and Quinn with a terrifying frenzied face. To their credit both girls did manage to hold back their own panic in order to calm their girlfriend who was on the verge of tears.

"Why is it so closed to our competitions? We're all either going to fail miserably or bomb our competitions because we're going to be so stressed out," Kurt said hyperventilating in Blaine's arms.

"What's an ASVAB? Is that important?" Sam asked looking to an equally confused Puck.

"I'm totally going to ace the Sexual Activities Test," Brittany piped in completely oblivious to the frenzy around her, or even her boyfriend who had pulled out his inhaler and was sucking on it like it was his only source of oxygen.

"Guys! Guys calm down!" Schue yelled over the roar of the group that was mimicking cries of panic being heard up and down the halls of McKinley.

"No you calm down!" Rachel yelled jumping out of her seat dramatically only to be pulled back down by her slightly overwhelmed girlfriends.

"Baby remember what we talked about, hold down you crazy," Quinn warned sending an apathetic smile to Schue who looked more than taken aback by the Diva's outburst.

"Why are ya'll freaking out? You are all intelligent people; you have no reason to be worried," Schue sighed as the group began to calm down.

"That is a lot going on all at one time Mr. S," Mike said as he attempted to calm Tina down.

"I know that the schedule this year is a little hectic, but I'm sure if you guys prioritize your time and work as a team then you'll have no problem managing."

"Or we'll all just fail miserably and spend the rest of our lives being losers," Finn sighed weakly.

"That's inevitable for some of us," Santana hummed pointedly.

"Says the future stripper," Finn growled.

"Okay you know what," Santana snarled jumping up from her seat and rounding on the boy.

"No I don't fucking know what Santana! Why don't you tell me?" Finn roared jumping up from his own seat.

"Finn! Santana! Stop this now!" Schue said rushing between the two who were now nose and nose.

"She fucking started it!" Finn yelled venomously.

"I didn't start fucking shit!" Santana screamed pushing the boy backwards a little.

"Oh so you didn't steal the only girls I have ever loved?" Finn bellowed pointing at behind Santana to where Quinn was protectively standing in front of Rachel and both were watching the situation with fear in their eyes.

"Finn buddy come on, calm down," Puck said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and pulling him back a bit. "Look at Rachel and Quinn, you're scaring them man," he said under his voice loud enough that only Finn could hear.

"That is enough," Schue said pointedly, his usually pale face red with anger. "I thought that you guys had worked through this."

"Finn won't let it die," Santana protested angrily as she unconsciously backed up to her girlfriends until they were right behind her.

"That's because it's not over," Finn growled and held up a hand to stop Santana. "No! It's all great for you! You get Rachel and Quinn. And me? What do I get? Absolutely nothing. Where is my fucking closure," the boy asked, his voice getting lighter and lighter until the last sentence came out as an almost desperate sounding whisper.

"I don't know what you want us to say Finn," Santana sighed feeling Quinn and Rachel's calming hands rest on her back.

"I don't fucking know either. I'm just mad," Finn mumbled falling into his chair.

"Alright," Schue said sitting down in a chair. "I was going to tell you that Glee is canceled today and we were just going to skip the weekly assignment but I changed my mind. What Finn is feeling here is something that we all have felt before and some of us are still feeling now. I want you all to go and find songs that deal with closure. It can be any genre and you can do groups but I want you to find a song that expresses that feeling, and I want them on Wednesday and Friday."

"That's Halloween," Puck groaned quietly earning a slap from more than five people.

"I already expressed my feelings to Santana with Heartless," Finn muttered crossing his arms.

"Fine then," the teacher snapped. "I want you to find something to sing to Rachel and Quinn. Tell them how you're feeling. And I want you three girls to find some songs for Finn. I know that you're happy but it is at his expense and this isn't going to get any better or easier until you really tell him how you're feeling," Schue ordered, stunning the class who had never actually seen the man take charge in a productive way, when it came to their personal lives. "We're a Glee Club. If we can't express our feelings like civilized people then we're going to sing it out. Now Finn I want to talk to you alone but the rest of you guys are dismissed," the man said sharply staring at Finn as the class silently filed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, October 29th<p>

Quinn Fabray stood silently in the crowded hallway as she waited for her girlfriends to get out of a meeting with Coach Beiste. Usually during the times that the two girl's minds were invested in the team she would take the opportunity to study, but every since Monday her mind had been elsewhere.

It was when Schue had mentioned College during the announcements that she had felt something click in her mind. She wanted to go. Not only did she want to go she wanted to go to New York where her girlfriends would undoubtedly head.

She had allowed herself almost a full minute of happily imagining a shared cramped apartment covered in chore schedules and huge expensive course books when suddenly her mind choked on the expensive part.

She was not stupid. She knew that the money that Shelby and Santana had muscled out of her mother was not going to be able to cover college and living expenses forever, and she absolutely refused to take any of Rachel's money either.

She was going to need help.

Loans. Grants. Scholarships.

It was what now had her staring in earnest at the poster for the Student Council. She realized that out of almost everyone she knew she had the least rounded out schedule. Whereas Rachel could count every single club in the school on her records all Quinn had to show for it was spotty attendance in the Cheerios and Glee Club, Santana at least had the Swim Team on top of her spotty attendance in Cheerios and the Glee Club.

Suddenly she felt a head lean onto her shoulder and she almost jumped before she recognized the shaggy blonde hair. "Hey Quinny," Cliff sighed.

"Hey Cliffy," Quinn chuckled. Over the last few weeks the two had become rather close during the hours that their significant others were wrapped up in the Swim Team. They also had a good time joking about their shared blondness in a house where even the dogs had dark hair.

"So why are you giving the bulletin board your HBIC look? It didn't call your girlies fat did it?" The boy asked smirking.

"You're so weird Cliff," the blonde said rolling her eyes.

"Hey it's a mean bulletin board. Last week it told me that my ass looked big," he said laughing as he poked the girl's side.

"I repeat weirdo. And I'm not glaring at the bulletin board. I'm looking contemplatively at the Student Council poster."

"Contemplatively? You know using big words doesn't turn me on like it does Rachel right?" Cliff laughed.

"Damn there goes that plan," Quinn chuckled shaking her head and letting it fall on Cliff's.

"Well why are you staring contemplatively at the Student Council poster?"

"I was thinking about maybe running. I spent the last three years making this school a living hell for almost everybody; I want to change that on my way out…if I can. Also I need to round out my extracurriculars."

"Well I think that is very noble. Also you'd make a hot president," Cliff said standing up and looking closer at the poster.

"Probably not president. I heard Kurt talking and I know he wants to run for that," Quinn said worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"And your point is?" Cliff asked raising an eyebrow at the girl over his shoulder.

"Well he's my friend."

"Okay but you have just as much right to run as he does. It's your school too," Cliff said turning all the way around and putting his hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"I do don't I?" Quinn asked looking back at the poster. "Will you be my running mate?"

"Hell yah I will, but only on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"We go right now to Pillsbury's office and enter our names. I don't want you trying to back out," Cliff said pointedly holding out a hand.

"You're on," Quinn said shaking the boy's hand.

"I need to rounds out my extras anyway. I mean yah my grandma is paying for my schooling because she feels guilty that my family sucks, but it will still help," the boy mused as he linked an arm through Quinn's and started walking down the hall.

"Yah why is it that all you're doing is drama? I thought you were a lifeguard. Why aren't you on the swim team?" Quinn asked curiously as she fell into step with the boy as they headed towards the office.

"I only became a life guard to make money and check out hotties. I actually abhor swimming," Cliff said cheekily.

"Manwhore," Quinn laughed as they headed into Ms. Pillsbury's office.

Thirty minutes later the blonds walked out of the Guidance Councilors office feeling rather pleased with themselves just as Kurt was walking towards it.

"Hello blondies," the petite boy gushed walking up and giving them tight hugs.

"Hey Kurt," Quinn said smiling as she clutched the student council guideline booklet to her side.

"Where are your more tempestuous various other fractions?" Kurt joked looking up and down the hall expectedly.

"They're in a meeting with Coach Beiste about the Swim Team," Cliff said shifting his own booklet between his hands.

"So what brings you two to Ms. Pillsbury's?" Kurt asked balking slightly as he realized what each of the blonds was holding.

"Quinn and I just entered the race for student council," Cliff said matter of factly.

"For what offices?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Vice President and President respectively" the blond boy explained; the sudden stiffness of Kurt's jaw not lost on either blond.

"Oh well," Kurt said at what seemed like a loss for words.

"Yep well," Quinn said, slightly miffed by the boy's sudden change in attitude.

"What exactly spurred this move on?" Kurt asked cocking his head to the side.

"New year. New me. I want to make a good difference this time around," Quinn said crossing her arms in front of her.

"You're kidding me right?" Kurt asked incredulously looking at the HBIC.

"Are you laughing?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow in silent challenge.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think that is appropriate," Kurt said, his voice dripping with irritation.

"And how exactly isn't that appropriate?" Cliff said crossing his arms next to Quinn and glaring at Kurt.

"Okay new boy you are adorable but you haven't been here long enough to be snapping an attitude with me," Kurt said crossing his own arms and tapping his foot.

"Oh I'll show you attitude," Cliff growled angrily.

"No it's okay Cliff," Quinn said resting a hand on the boys arm. "I want to hear him out on this. Kurt exactly why don't you think it is appropriate for me to run for president?"

"Well for starters what even makes you think you are qualified Quinn?"

"Well for starters maybe my 3.9 GPA, my nearly perfect attendance record, and the fact that I have already proven that I can be an affective leader," Quinn said challengingly. "What makes you think I'm unqualified Kurt?"

"Well we could start with the effective leadership you mentioned meaning the last three years that you spent trying to destroy everyone that you found to be beneath you," Kurt said angrily.

"Something I intend to correct this year," Quinn growled.

"I just think it is ridiculous that after the way you have acted that you now want to run for president. You're already the Queen honey. We get it," Kurt spat out stepping closer to the blond. "The point of being in the student council is to try to make this school a better place and all you have done until now is make it a worse place."

"Like I said," Quinn challenged stepping forwards. "Something I intend to correct this year."

"Oh so what? Now that you've seen the big gay light you think you're some great person Quinn?" Kurt snapped furiously. "You're no different then you were when you were lying about your baby daddy."

"Hey back off," Cliff said stepping into the boy's face, when he saw Quinn visibly flinch.

"I will not back off. I'm running for president because I truly believe that this school needs to be changed. I want to inspire people and make them believe that just because they are gay or overweight or not so bright that they can still make a difference. I believe in it, and while I respect your choice to keep your relationship with Santana and Rachel private it is affectively a lie to the school, and that is why I think you running is inappropriate. How can you be a leader when you are hiding one of the biggest parts of you life?" Kurt asked passionately.

"You don't know anything about me," Quinn snarled furiously, causing Kurt to take a small step back.

"I do know that if I go in that office, put in my bid for president, and run against you I will lose Quinn. Not because you deserve to win, but because the sheep at this school are going to vote for the Sheppard they are used to," Kurt said defensively.

"You know what?" Quinn said taking a step towards the boy, her shoulders tightened. "You go into that office, you put your bid in, and then we are going to compete. And when I beat you, because I am going to beat you," the blond said her voice eerily calm at this point. "It will not be because the people at this school are sheep; it will be because I was better than you."

"Bring it on Quinn," Kurt said smoothing out his shirt before walking around the blond and disappearing into the office.

"Well that was fun," Cliff said glaring at the now closed door. "And I thought he was the nice one."

"Kurt Hummel is only nice as long as it is not something he wants," Quinn sighed staring at the door.

"Yah I heard about him dressing up Rachel to look like hooker and then getting all aggressive gay on Hudson," Cliff said shaking his head.

"You don't think he's right do you?" Quinn asked biting her bottom lip, hazel eyes flashing with insecurity.

"Now you listen here Quinny," Cliff said putting a hand on each of the girl's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "As much as the ties of being an amazing gay man bind me to Kurt I can say without a doubt that he was absolutely wrong. He is just afraid that you will beat him. Look what you and your ladies have already done this year. As I understand it at the end of last semester this school was a battle zone filled with napalm slushies and people being tossed into dumpsters. You are an amazing woman and you will be an amazing president."

"Thanks Cliffy. If we ever get dumped do you wanna get married for the benefits?" Quinn joked pulling the boy into a hug.

"Please honey I thought you would never ask," Cliff laughed at the same time as both blonds heard Rachel infectious laughter floating down the hall towards them. "Oh look it's our crazier halves," Cliff joked as they watched Rachel riding down the hall on Dave's shoulders with Santana leading the way. "Those three have a weird relationship."

"I think it's a brunette thing," Quinn laughed as she watched Rachel digging her heals into Dave's sides and shouting yaw. "Rachel I thought you were against anything horse drawn," Quinn chuckled as Dave bent over to let the diva dismount.

"Bah Dave's not a horse, he's a Rottweiler," Santana chuckled taking the blonds backpack nonchalantly and rolling her eyes at the indignant huff.

"What are you two up to?" Rachel asked smiling widely when she spotted the Student Council booklets.

"I have decided to enter the race for president and Cliff here as graciously accepted my plea for him to be my running mate," Quinn said proudly.

"Oh hell yah!" Santana shouted as her and Dave high-fived.

"Oh I'm so proud for both of you," Rachel beamed pulling the blonds into a tight hug.

"Well we haven't won yet," Quinn said blushing slightly.

"Bah it's inevitable," Santana smirked waving a hand dismissively.

"Rachel would you be our campaign manager?" Quinn asked shuffling her feet nervously.

"Oh I didn't realize you thought it was an option," Rachel said seriously without a bit of mirth in her eyes, making the four standing around her shake their heads fondly.

"What were you thinking Quinn?" Dave teased.

"I'm claiming temporary insanity," the blond responded rolling her eyes as the group started making them way to their next period.

"If she's the campaign manager can Rotty and I be the Secret Service?" Santana asked flexing her muscles.

"Sure but no guns," Quinn laughed.

"Well you take the fun out of everything," Santana joked as they headed into their class.

"Hey now I could have you arrested for treason," Quinn said cocking an eyebrow.

"Whatever Madame President," Santana laughed. "You just want to see me in handcuffs."

"Oh my god is that an option?" Rachel asked quickly turning her head to her girlfriends.

Quinn for her part just blushed as her girlfriends discussed the finer points of bondage and Dave and Cliff just laughed.

* * *

><p>Friday, October 31st<p>

"Hey guys!" Schue cheered entering the choir room wearing a red track suit and a Florence Henderson wig that had been making everyone crack up all day. "Happy Halloween!" He said passing around a big pumpkin filled with candy, before tossing some vegan chocolates to Rachel and the girls.

"Hey Mr. Schue," the class said together as they began tucking into their treats.

"Um girls?" He said looking at Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany oddly. "What are ya'll supposed to be?" He asked taking in their identical black dresses, black high heels, and smoky makeup.

"We're the really four really hott chicks of the apocalypse," Brittany said smiling widely. "See I'm pestilence," she said holding up a box of tissues.

"And I'm famine," Rachel said grinning as she held up a wax apple that had been chipped down to only a core.

"I'm death," Quinn said smirking and gesturing to the sickle leaning up against her chair.

"And I'm totes war," Santana said smiling maniacally as she unsheathed the sword hanging from her waist.

"Well that is mildly terrifying," Schue laughed backing away from the two Cheerio's currently packing heat, only to bump into Dave who had just entered the room. "Oh sorry Dave," he said turning around and choking back a laugh when he saw that the boy was wearing a horse harness and an all black suit.

"He's my noble steed," Rachel said proudly as the jock, who was blushing furiously, took his seat.

"Alright guys lets get started," Schue said quietly as Finn walked into the room quietly and took his seat. "Alright girls, Finn, everyone else went on Wednesday so it's just you four. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," Finn said sighing and walking to the middle of the room. "So I've given it some thought and I'm really not so mad that they are with you," he said looking to Santana. "I'm just hurt by the situation. So Rach…Quinn this is how I feel," he said nodding to the band.

In the front row the girls settled in for what they feared would be Finn's usual 80's rock song but were more than a little surprised when the unmistakable sounds of a country song drifted out of the band's instruments and Finn began to sing in a voice deeper than his usual one.

**I must look just like a fool,**  
><strong> Here in the middle of the road,<strong>  
><strong> Standing there in your rear view, <strong>  
><strong> And getting soaked to the bone,<strong>  
><strong> This land is flat as it is mean, <strong>  
><strong> A man can see for a hundred miles,<strong>  
><strong> So I'm still praying I might see,<strong>  
><strong> The glow of a brake light. <strong>

** But your wheels just turn, **  
><strong> Down the road ahead,<strong>  
><strong> If it hurts at all you ain't showed it yet,<strong>  
><strong> I keep a lookin' for the slightest sign,<strong>  
><strong> That you might miss what you left behind, <strong>  
><strong> I know there's nothing stopping you now,<strong>  
><strong> But I'd settle for a slowdown.<strong>

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had lit up in each girl's head and they finally understood what Finn was trying to express. It wasn't that they had what he thought "left them". It was the fact that they seemed so at ease about it. Like he was something completely forgettable. They each knew that feeling and their hearts did ache for the boy that had caused them so much grief. After all, nobody likes to feel replaceable.

** I held on longer then I should,**  
><strong> Believing you might change your mind,<strong>  
><strong> Those bright lights of Hollywood would fade in time. <strong>

** But your wheels just turn down the road ahead.**  
><strong> If it hurts at all you aint showed it yet,<strong>  
><strong> I keep a lookin' for the slightest sign,<strong>  
><strong> That you might miss what you left behind,<br>****I know there's nothing stopping you now,**  
><strong> But I'd settle for a slowdown.<strong>

** But your wheels just turn down the road ahead,**  
><strong> If it hurts at all you aint showed it yet, <strong>  
><strong> Your just a tiny dot on that horizon line,<strong>  
><strong> Come on tap those brakes baby just one time, <strong>  
><strong> I know there's nothing stopping you now,<strong>  
><strong> I'm not asking you to turn back around,<strong>  
><strong> But I'd settle for a slowdown,<strong>  
><strong> Come on just slow down,<strong>  
><strong> I'd settle for a slow down.<strong>

"That was really great Finn," Schue said standing up and putting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It really was Finn and I think after that it is appropriate for Quinn and myself to do the song we picked out for you," Rachel said as she and the blond girl stood up from their chairs and Finn took his.

"We really want you to listen to this song Finn, because it's important. The three of us have gone through a lot the last two years," Quinn said as she sat down on one of the stools Rachel had dragged to the front of the room.

"We do still care for you Finn. But us and Santana, that has nothing to do with you. She didn't steal us and we didn't leave you, it just happened, and we're sorry if you made you feel like it was your fault," Rachel said as Quinn nodded to the band and they began to play. Rachel started singing making sure she made eye contact with Santana once before turning to Finn.

_La da da da…  
><em>_The smell of your skin lingers on me now,  
><em>_You're probably on your flight back to your home town,  
><em>**I need some shelter of my own protection baby,  
><strong>**To be with my self in center clarity,  
><strong>**Peace serenity.  
><strong>_**I hope you know, I hope you know,  
><strong>__**That this has nothing to do with you,  
><strong>__**It's personal, myself and I,  
><strong>__**We've got some straightening out to do,  
><strong>__**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,  
><strong>__**But I've got to get a move on with my life,  
><strong>__**It's time to be a big girl now,  
><strong>__**And big girls don't cry.**_

Finn watched the performance stoically but when the girls started the chorus tell-tale mistiness overwhelmed his eyes, and he smiled tightly but genuinely when Puck rested a hand on his shoulder.

Santana watched the performance silently, listening intently to the sound of her girlfriend's voices and letting them wash over her as she thought about her own song she would sing later. Rachel's voice breaking slightly drug her out of her thoughts and she looked at the girl carefully, but relaxed when she reasoned it was just from the emotion of the song.

**Don't cry.  
><strong>_Don't cry.  
><em>_**Don't cry.  
><strong>_**The path that I'm walkin I must go alone,  
><strong>**I must take baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown,  
><strong>_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they?  
><em>_And I foresee the dark ahead, if I stay._

_**I hope you know, I hope you know,  
><strong>__**That this has nothing to do with you,  
><strong>__**It's personal, myself and I,  
><strong>__**We've got some straightening out to do,  
><strong>__**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,  
><strong>__**But I've got to get a move on with my life,  
><strong>__**It's time to be a big girl now,  
><strong>__**And big girls don't cry.**_

If any part of this song was true to the girls it was that last part. Finn had been their first boyfriends and their first kisses. For Quinn he had been something to hide behind, but even then he had been an incredibly sweet boyfriend at times, a little dim every now and then, but his heart was in the right place.

As for Rachel he had been the first person at that school who had taken any positive notice in her. He was the first person to befriend her and brave her particular brand of crazy, and that meant a lot to a girl that more than not had felt all alone in the world.

For Finn it was sinking into his head what the girls were saying to him. They did care for him. It wasn't an easy decision to leave him standing in the middle of the road. But their lives now, that had nothing to do with him. They truly were not trying to hurt him. It's like they had said, it just happened.

**Like the little schoolmate in the school yard,  
><strong>**We'll play jacks and single cards,  
><strong>_I'll be your best friend,  
><em>_And you'll be my valentine,  
><em>_**Yes you can hold my hand if you want to,  
><strong>__**Cause I wanna hold yours too,  
><strong>_**We'll be playmates and lovers,  
><strong>**And share our secret worlds,  
><strong>_But it's time for me to go home,  
><em>_It's getting late and dark outside.  
><em>_I need to be with myself in center clarity,  
><em>_**Peace serenity.**_

_**I hope you know, I hope you know,  
><strong>__**That this has nothing to do with you,  
><strong>__**It's personal, myself and I,  
><strong>__**We've got some straightening out to do,  
><strong>__**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket,  
><strong>__**But I've got to get a move on with my life,  
><strong>__**It's time to be a big girl now,  
><strong>__**And big girls don't cry.  
><strong>_**Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,  
><strong>_La, da, da, da, da, da…_

"And that is what I wanted to hear," Schue said walking up from behind the girls and resting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Do you get it Finn?" Quinn asked seriously looking to the boy that had been both girls' firsts in a lot of arenas.

"Yah I get it," Finn said quietly, nodding at Brittany who was holding out her box of tissues to him.

"Santana it's your turn now," Schue said as Rachel and Quinn took their seats.

"Alright," Santana said expelling a deep breath of air and rising out of her seat. "So Finn lets get real," she said turning to the boy who gave her his full attention. "You and I have gone back and forth for two years now. And I think we can both agree that we have both made mistakes." To this Finn nodded once and looked down before meeting her eyes again.

"I should have talked to you first about this stuff. The way you found out about me and Rachel and then I, Rachel, and Quinn was wrong. I should have gone to you and explained to you instead of you ending up looking like an idiot both times," Santana said picking up a guitar.

"You play the guitar Santana?" Schue asked surprised as the girl adjusted the straps.

"Well my name is Santana after all," Santana smirked making the rest of the class laugh. "I learned when I was little but I stopped after I got on the Cheerios," she explained. "Now as I was saying I should have done it differently. I wish I had, because I know how you feel. I know what it's like to lose someone you love and not have any control over it," Santana said letting her eyes drift to Artie and Brittany for a second. "So this song is for both of us. I hope you get it," she said as she began strumming out the song.

** Don't try to explain your mind ****I know what's happening here,**  
><strong> One minute, it's love, a<strong>**nd, suddenly, it's like a battlefield,**  
><strong> One word turns into a, w<strong>**hy is it the smallest things that tear us down?  
><strong>** My world's nothing when you're gone,  
><strong>** I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now,**  
><strong> Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no,<strong>  
><strong> These times when we climb so fast to fall, again,<strong>  
><strong> Why we gotta fall for it, now...<strong>

** I never meant to start a war,**  
><strong> You know, I never wanna hurt you,<strong>  
><strong> Don't even know we're fighting for,<strong>  
><strong> Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,<strong>  
><strong> Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,<strong>  
><strong> Why does love always feel like.<br>**  
>Santana had gone through great pains to decide on a song to sing today. Really this was not her style in the least. Santana Lopez did not do apologies for something she did not need to apologize for. But, she had been watching Rachel and Quinn select their song and remembered when it came to them she was not Santana Lopez. She was just Santana. And that had helped her truly think about the situation.<p>

At best she and Finn Hudson managed to cohabitate the school without killing each other. At worst it was an all out knock down fight. And she was more that willing to admit that she was to blame for most of those fights.

But this time was different. Her feelings for Rachel...and then Quinn...they weren't out of spite for Finn. They had just happened. He was the farthest thing from her mind. She really didn't mean to start a war with him, but she understood. She was positive Artie did not get with Brittany to hurt her, but she knew it hurt all the same. She finally understood the boy, and from the look he was giving her Finn finally understood her as well.

** Can't swallow our pride, n****either of us wanna raise that flag,  
><strong>** If we can't surrender t****hen, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no,**  
><strong> Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no,<strong>  
><strong> These times when we climb so fast to fall, again,<strong>  
><strong> I don't wanna fall for it, now...<strong>

** I never meant to start a war,  
><strong>** You know, I never wanna hurt you,**  
><strong> Don't even know we're fighting for,<strong>  
><strong> Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,<strong>  
><strong> Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield.<strong>

** I never meant to start a war,**  
><strong> Don't even know what we're fighting for,<strong>  
><strong> I never meant to start a war,<strong>  
><strong> Don't even know what we're fighting for...<strong>

"Thank you Santana," Finn said softly getting up from his seat and walking forwards with his hand out.

"Oh come on you big lug," Santana joked pulling the boy into a quick hug before fixing a glare to the rest of the class and motioning between her and  
>Finn. "This doesn't leave the class or I ends you all."<p>

"Noted," Puck said lowering down his cellphone.

"See guys this is what I was talking about," Schue said smiling as Rachel and Quinn joined the hug. "The great thing about music is if you can't find the words to say to someone you can always find a song to say it," the teacher explained at the same time that Rachel noticed Shelby suddenly hovering inside the door.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, the slight almost ineligible rasping of her voice making Quinn and Santana turn their heads to her, as Shelby stepped into the room.

"I…I need to talk to you girls right now," Shelby said shakily pulling the three girls out of Finn's arms and towards the door.

"Are you okay Rachel? You throat sounds sore," Quinn whispered as they quickly gathered their stuff.

"I"m fine," Rachel said quickly before turning to Shelby as the four of them walked outside. "Mom what's going on?"

Shelby took a second to compose herself and the girls for the first time noticed the fear and sadness in her eyes as she looked at Santana. "Santana, baby…I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know I'm evil...reviews anyone?**


	56. Chapter 56: When I Get Where I'm Going

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 56: When I Get Where I'm Going<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**A/N: The title for this chapter is the name of a song by Brad Paisley. Also sorry to any Lakers fans out there but I'm from San Antonio so Spurs rule!  
><strong>**A/N: This chapter is a lot shorter than my usual ones but that is because I felt this needed to be by itself. This was hard for me to write. I hope that I did it justice. If it seems sudden that is because these things usually are.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was not a person naturally prone to hatred. Up until this moment she could actually list the things that's she truly did hate on just one hand. Stacy Johnson for obvious reasons, Jersey Shore again; obvious reasons, spiders because having eight legs was just wrong, the L.A. Lakers because according to Santana and Quinn, not hating them would be a relationship breaker, and Sarah Palin, that one she liked to believe was understandable.<p>

But as she stood at the tiny complimentary table in the intensive care waiting room at Our Lady of the Lake Hospital she decided that she hated hospitals…and the black water that passed for coffee one found within them.

As she stirred sugar into the murky water she thought about how different things had been just five hours ago, when her biggest worries were getting through finals and the slight tickle starting in the back of her throat. Then Shelby had shown up ashen faced and shaking to tell them the news.

The petite brunette shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts as she finished stirring the coffee and turned her attention to where her girlfriends were sitting in the back of the somber waiting room. Every since Shelby had told them what had happened Santana had shut down all emotions and they weren't showing any sign of coming back. Currently the raven haired Cheerio was leaning back in her chair calmly thumbing through an ancient copy of Cosmo, but Rachel could tell that she wasn't even seeing the pages. Her mind was down the stark white hallway where the best surgeon in Lima, Ohio was trying to save her father's life.

Rachel sighed before looking to the blond sitting next to Santa and watched Quinn as she sat back in her own chair thumbing through her own ancient magazine. The blond had been silent since Shelby had told them about the accident, but Rachel knew that her mind was probably racing as she thought about her own parents. Rachel knew she was lucky, her relationship with her fathers was strained but at least it wasn't non-existent.

"Are you okay Sweetheart?" Shelby asked sliding up next to the girl and putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I've been better," Rachel mumbled wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye and turning towards her mother to hide her face from her girlfriends "I feel so useless. They're both so upset and I don't know what to do to make them feel better."

"Oh baby," Shelby sighed pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Rachel I know that right now all you are thinking about are ways to make this better but you just can't," she whispered into the girl's ear. "All you can do is be there for them."

"I'm just so scared. Santana has completely shut down and I can tell Quinn is trying so hard not to do the same thing," Rachel whimpered into the woman's chest.

"It's okay to be scared Rachel."

"No, no it's not," Rachel said stepping away from the woman and wiping her face. "I have to be strong for them," the girl said before walking away from her mother and heading towards her girlfriends.

"I got ya'll some coffee," Rachel said sitting down on one of the cold industrial chairs across from her girlfriends.

"Thank you," Quinn said softly as she sat aside her magazine and ran a pale hand through her shaggy hair and smiled weakly at the Diva.

"San?" Rachel asked timidly looking at the Latina as she handed Quinn her Styrofoam cup of flavored water.

"No thanks," Santana snapped as she violently flipped a page of the magazine.

"Oh…okay," Rachel said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice as she sat the cup of coffee down on the empty seat next to her.

"Rach I'm sorry," Santana sighed throwing her magazine onto the table and looking up at her girlfriend. "I'm just upset."

"It's okay," Rachel said softly leaning across the aisle and setting a hand on her girlfriend's knee.

"No it's not okay," Santana mumbled looking down at the tanned hand. "I don't even know why we're here. The last time I saw my father he was telling me that I wasn't his daughter."

"But he's still your father," Quinn said softly laying her own pale hand down on Santana's other knee.

"Yah…" Santana sighed thoughtfully putting her hands down on her girlfriends.

Suddenly Santana's name was called and the girls looked up to see an older man walking towards him. Quinn and Rachel had never seen him before but it was obvious he was a doctor, and it was obvious that at that moment he hated hospitals just as much as Rachel did.

"Hey Dr. Patrick," Santana said shakily standing up from her seat and walking towards the Doctor with Rachel and Quinn right behind her.

"My god you've grown," the older man said softly pulling her into a tight hug.

"Dr. P these are my girlfriends Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray," Santana said motioning to the two girls now standing on either side of her.

"It's good to meet you both," he said reaching out and gently shaking their hands. "Perhaps it would be better if we sat down Santana," he said nodding towards some empty chairs.

"Please," Santana said, her voice quavering with pent up emotion. "Please just tell me what is going on."

"You can not believe how sorry I am to tell you this Santana," the Doctor said softly, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek. "The damage from the car accident was too great."

"Is he…is he gone?" Santana asked, her voice breaking slightly with emotion.

"No he's not. You're father is a fighter. He wants to talk to you, all three of you in fact," Dr. Patrick said quietly.

"He does?" Santana asked quickly wiping away a tear as Quinn rested a pale hand on her back and Rachel slipped a hand into hers.

"That was the first thing Santos said when he woke up. He told me, 'Rick go get my daughter and her girlfriends now," the Doctor said chuckling softly.

"Is he…is he in a lot of pain?" Santana asked quietly.

"No he's not," the older man said nodding his head. "He's comfortable right now, but he's…he's going fast Sweetheart."

"What…what happened to him?"

"Oh Sweetheart," Dr. Patrick said shaking his head in protest.

"Please…just tell me," Santana pleaded weakly.

Dr. Patrick sighed deeply before giving in, knowing that the daughter of Santos Lopez was just as stubborn as he was. "There is a lot of internal damage. Too much for us to be able to fix. But he is comfortable."

"When he…will it hurt him?"

"No it won't Love. It will be like going to sleep," Dr. Patrick grimaced putting a time weathered hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"Can you take us to him?" Quinn asked pulling Santana to her side as the raven haired Cheerio began to silently cry.

"Of course just follow me girls," the doctor said offering an elbow to Santana and then smiling understandingly when the girl just looked down and pulled Rachel and Quinn closer to her sides.

The walk down the hallway felt like it took ages as the girls passed room after room, each of their minds in a different place. Finally the doctor stopped in front of them and knocked softly on a door, seconds later a catholic priest and a somber looking plump nurse walked out and smiled softly at Santana.

"Hello Santana," the Priest said softly, putting a strong hand on the girl's shoulder and giving her a light squeeze.

"Hello Father Salazar," Santana said smiling weakly at the man. "How is he?"

"He is ready to see your mother," the Priest said softly.

"Thank you father," Santana said nodding her head.

"Of course Little Santi," he said softly. "It is not my favorite part of my calling but helping a man as great as your father find peace is why I do this," the man said smiling softly before squeezing her shoulder once more and walking away, tears rolling down his face.

"Hey Baby Girl," the nurse said pulling Santana into a tight hug.

"Hey Ms. J," Santana said letting go of the woman and sinking back into the arms of her girlfriends.

"He's real weak Sweetheart but I've made him comfortable so you go in there and lay some sugar on that man."

"I will Ms. J," Santana said smiling softly at the woman.

"Alright girls you can go on in now," Dr. Patrick said softly.

"How much time do we have?" Santana asked the double meaning of her question not lost on anyone.

"You know you're father, you'll have as much time as you need," Dr. Patrick said pulling the girl into a tight hug before opening the door and letting the girls walk in.

Santana sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her usually so powerful father lying in the middle of the hospital bed looking out the window at the soft snow that was falling. He looked so incredibly aged from the last time she had seen him and in the powder blue hospital gown he looked tiny and frail. "Father," Santana called softly catching the man's attention and making him turn towards her.

"Hola Mija," her father said softly motioning for her to come closer. She blinked away a few tears for a second before squeezing her girlfriend's hands and slowly walking towards her dad.

"Oh Papi," Santana whispered setting down in the chair next to his bed and slipping a hand into his.

"I really did it this time didn't?" The man chuckled softly. "All these years driving in ice and snow and I chose this year to not put on my snow tires."

"What were you thinking Papi," Santana asked quietly looking down at the man who had single handedly raised her after losing her mother at such a young age.

"That's the problem," her father frowned. "I wasn't thinking. I haven't been thinking for a long time."

"Papi you don't have to," Santana started but stopped when her father squeezed her hand.

"I saw your Glee competition and your swim meet. You were amazing Mija. You're Mami would have been so proud," Santos said grimacing slightly as he felt a tight pain in his stomach.

"You came?" Santana asked trying to keep the slight shock out of her voice.

"I did," he said softly before closing his eyes once and then staring into his daughter's eyes. "Santana your father is very proud man. I haven't made a lot of mistakes in my life. And I can tell you that most of the mistakes I did make, I made before I met your mother. I was a headstrong young man when I met her. Drunk on the power and status the shiny suffix before my name gave me. But then I met you mother. She was so beautiful," he said softly, his eyes twinkling a little as her remembered his wife.

"She was," Santana smiled weakly as tears began rolling down her face.

"I knew after the first day I met her that I was in love with her. I called up Dr. Patrick and I said 'Rick you have to take this patient,' and he asked why and I simply said 'because I don't want to be her Doctor, I want to be her husband," Santos said chuckling fondly. "She was so strong. She didn't care that she lost her hair, she told me that she was Maria Fucking Lopez and she could rock any look cancer threw at her."

"That sounds like Mom," Santana laughed wiping a tear away from her eye.

"And you," Santos smiled weakly squeezing his daughter's hand. "I loved your mother so much Santana, but I'm afraid when I get to the other side to see her she is going to be very upset with your old man."

"She won't Papi," Santana said shaking softly in her seat.

"Oh she will. And I know that I deserve it. I said that I haven't made a lot of mistakes and I meant it. But I know the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life was betraying my baby girl," Santos sighed a tear rolling down his cheek as his breathing became slightly labored. "I'm so so sorry Mija. I wish I could take it all back."

"Why did you do it Papi?" Santana asked shakily a tear rolling down her cheek.

"There is no excuse for my behavior Mija. I was ashamed of myself. All I could think of was how was it that I had missed something so big in my only daughter's life? How I could I miss that my baby girl was in love?"

"You weren't around much," Santana cried weakly, her shoulders shaking. Behind her Rachel and Quinn had been watching the exchange silently but when they saw their girlfriend's shoulders start to shake with emotion they both lurched forwards at the same time to rest their hands on her shoulders.

"I wasn't," Santos admitted looking down at his daughter's hand. "I thought that you didn't need me."

"Of course I needed you. You're my father," Santana cried softly as she felt the soothing hands of her girlfriends begin to rub her shoulders.

"I'm so so sorry baby girl. I want you to know that it had nothing to do with you. It was all me and my mistakes. The second you ran out that door I realized what a foolish mistake I had made. I wanted to take it all back but I didn't know how," Santos said as large fat tears rolled down his face. "I want you to know I never meant it. I'm so proud of you baby girl and if these are the girls you love then I couldn't be happier."

"How did you find out about Quinn?" Santana asked softly as she stroked the top of her father's finger with her thumb.

"I ran into Ms. Fabray at a mixer, she told me," Santos said softly his dark chocolate eyes looking up to Quinn and Rachel for a moment before turning back to his daughter.

"I forgive you Papi," Santana said softly, her voice thick with emotion as she heard the beeping of the man's heart monitor begin to change slightly.

"I don't deserve it but mi dios I'll take it," Santos chuckled softly tightening his fingers around his daughter's hand. "Would it be too much to ask my little girl for a favor?"

"Anything for you Papi," Santana promised wincing when her father began to cough.

"I'm okay," Santos said breathlessly as Rachel reached for the water next to his bed, he smiled softly at the petite brunette before turning his eyes to his daughter. "Mija I want you to take care of these two girls. Love them like I loved your mother and she loved me."

"I will Papi," Santana cried, her entire body shaking violently.

"And it's not too much of a bother could you talk to your Mami for me. Tell her to not be too hard on your tired old man."

"Oh course Papi," Santana whimpered, struggling to hold back the sobs building up in her throat.

"Now Ms. Fabray, Ms. Berry," he said turning his attention to the two girls standing behind his daughter that were trying to hold back their own sobs. "I'm so sorry that I never got to know you, but I know that if my Santi loves you that you are amazing woman."

"They are," Santana cried pulling her girlfriends tightly to her sides.

"I have no doubt. My Santi here is so much like her mother," Santos said smiling weakly, struggling to keep his mind in the moment, even as he felt his body slipping away. "She's a sweet caring girl who would do anything possible for someone she loves, but she also has a lot of her old man in her. She's proud and she likes to keep a strong face when times are tough. She's going to need you ladies to be her rock but she's not gonna let it show, don't let her turn in on herself too much."

"We won't," Rachel managed to say through the tears falling down her face like a waterfall. Quinn managed to smile weakly through her own tears and nod at the man once.

"Santana," he said looking his daughter, his eyes beginning to close as his body began shutting down. "I love you so much Mija, don't ever forget that."

"I won't Papi," Santana cried squeezing her father's hand. "I love you too."

"I'm so tired," Santos mumbled as his eyes closed shut for the last time.

"Go to sleep Papi," Santana whispered leaning forwards with Quinn and Rachel's help and kissing his forehead for the last time. "When you wake up Mami will be there."

"I love you," he whispered softly one last time before letting out one last breath of air, and then his body went still and his soul returned to his wife's side forever.

The heart wrenching wail of anguish that Santana let out could be heard and felt throughout the hospital.


	57. Chapter 57: Nothing Bad Lasts Forever

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 57: Nothing Bad Lasts Forever<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**A/N: Trigger warning for this chapter guys. Abuse/violence.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey mom," Rachel said quietly as she opened the front door and let the woman in.<p>

"Hey sweetheart," Shelby said softly pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "Are you guys ready to go yet?" She asked motioning to the two black town cars waiting outside to take them all to the funeral.

"Almost, Quinn and Santana are in the room getting ready and Dave and Cliff are in the kitchen finishing up the deli trays," Rachel said before letting out a series of light raspy coughs.

Worry instantly flooded her mother's eyes as she noticed just how pale Rachel was compared to just a few days ago, "Rachel are you okay?" She asked moving the put her hand on Rachel's forehead.

"I'm fine," Rachel said quickly fighting back another cough as she moved away from her mother's hand. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"That's it," Shelby said reaching into her purse for her cellphone. "I'm calling my parents and canceling."

"No," Rachel yelped her chocolate eyes becoming bigger than saucers. "You can't cancel on them Mom, you've been planning this for months," she said pulling the phone out of the woman's hand and shutting it.

"But Rachel honey it's obvious that you're not feeling good."

"I'm fine," Rachel sighed rubbing her temples. "I'm just tired and stressed out and I have a little cold. I just need to get Santana through today and then I'll rest."

"Are you sure baby?" Shelby asked biting her bottom lip tersely. "Because I can call them right now, they'll understand."

"I'm sure Mom," Rachel said handing the woman her cellphone back.

"Okay," Shelby sighed putting away her cellphone before pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you Rachel. You have been amazing through all of this."

"No I haven't," Rachel mumbled allowing herself to sink into the hug.

"Yes you have baby girl. You have handled everything so amazingly. You sat up the funeral and the wake and you did it all while being there for those girls," Shelby said softly breathing in her daughter's vanilla scented shampoo.

"I've just done what needed to be done. They would have done the same for me," Rachel said pulling away from the hug and quickly wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"How are they doing?" Shelby asked wincing slightly.

"Bad," Rachel said bowing her head, her petite hands fisted, showing how helpless she felt in that moment. "Santana is like a zombie. She's been in bed since we got home from the hospital. And Quinn…god she's trying so hard to be strong for Santana, but I know that all she can think about is her parents. And then she gets mad at herself for thinking about anything but Santana at a time like this. She's so afraid that this is going to happen to her and so am I. I don't want the next time Quinn sees her parents be when they are dying, but I don't know what to do."

"There is nothing you can do but be there for them both baby," Shelby said softly as a tear escaped her eye from seeing her oldest daughter so visibly upset.

"But I have to do something," Rachel whispered sadly. "I love them."

Shelby started to say something, anything that would comfort the distraught brunette but before she could the door to the bedroom opened and Santana and Quinn silently made their way into the room. But Shelby did sigh when she saw the visible change in her daughter. The tears and sadness she had seen just a split second ago were buried deeply within her daughter and the girl standing before her now wore a mask of false confidence and gusto. And it was very believable.

"Mom would you go get the boys? They're in the kitchen finishing their breakfast." Rachel asked quietly as she took Santana's other side and helped Quinn lead their girlfriend out the door and towards one of the town cars.

Shelby sighed as she watched her daughter help her girlfriends into the car, pausing to cough once before closing the door behind her. Shaking her head the woman walked into the kitchen to get the boys, all the while cursing herself for letting her daughter take the phone out of her hand. Going away for three weeks was the last thing Shelby needed to do now.

* * *

><p>After setting Quinn and Santana down in the front row Rachel quickly hurried to Father Salazar to go over some last minute details before walking around the crowded church and helping Dave and Puck to usher people to their seats.<p>

Like Shelby had said Rachel had gone above and beyond for today, all the while ignoring the now ever present tickle in her throat as well as the deep seeded feeling of hopelessness she felt at watching both of her girlfriends so distraught.

The overwhelming amount of people that had shown up today was a testament to how much Santos Renee Lopez would be missed. The pews of the beautiful Catholic Church that Santos had been a member of was overwhelming. They were filled with more than just his family and friends, it seemed the entire town of Lima had spilled into the church.

Rachel recognized several important people in Lima Society including the mayor and the chief of police and she had very nearly had a heart attack when Jacob Ben Israel had quietly pointed out one of the reporters from the Lima Daily News. He was led out quickly by Dave and Puck with a promise that if he went without a struggle they would not break his camera. Showing these people to their seats was an especially trying task of Rachel's patience. By now word had spread around the entire town about Santana and Rachel's relationship and she could feel simmering prejudice and bigotry with each and every one of them. The only saving grace was that their relationship with Quinn had not made the news yet, she had a feeling that their eyes really would have burned her had that been the case.

"Tough crowd," Dave whispered to Rachel when the two had a moment to breath.

"I just don't want Santana to hear any of them," Rachel mumbled as she heard a woman in a pew beside them gossiping with another woman and pointing to Santana.

"Eh you know Santana, she'll just kick their asses if she does," Dave whispered a half smile on his face that did not reach his eyes.

"She's so broken," Rachel whimpered fighting back a series of coughs.

"Min Pin are you okay? You look like you're coming down with something," Dave said quickly, worry contorting his face.

"I'm fine Dave, just a little cold," Rachel whispered walking away from the boy to intercept even more people spilling into the church.

Rachel had a slight feeling that attendance at Lima High was at an all time low as she began ushering every member from the Cheerios, the Glee Club, the Swim Team, and the Football team into their pews, but smiled warmly none the less when she realized that they all were truly there to support Santana.

Rows after rows were filled with not only his colleagues from the hospital but family after family the cancer specialist had touched in some way during his career, and it took every fiber in her being to not cry as she heard them talking about Santos Lopez. In the fifteen minutes she had spent at his bedside before he passed she had fallen in love with him, and she wished wholly that she had known him longer.

Finally as the clock ticked down to eleven o'clock, the scheduled time for the services to begin Rachel walked up to her seat. As she was setting down she felt an odd chill down her back and as if she knew where to look she turned her head and saw Judy and Russell Fabray silently take their seats in the very last pew. Judy's eyes met hers for a second and the woman's body let out a small shudder as a tear rolled down her face and she turned her eyes away. Rachel let her eyes move next to Russell and she realized that the chill down her back had really been her blood running cold. His dark eyes were trained on the back of Quinn's head almost predatorily and Rachel wanted to get him out of that church more than anything, but it was too late now, Father Salazar had begun to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mark the passing of a truly great man. Santos Lopez was to sum up, one of the best of us. He dedicated his life to helping those in need, the suffering, the sick, the weak; all of them came to him and he fought tooth and nail every time to help them, and when he couldn't he was there for them and their families until the end. But Santos was more than just an amazing doctor; he was an inspiring leader, a loving husband, and above all a devoted father."

At this Rachel could feel an undercurrent of tension run through the church from the other attendees and she held Santana closer to her side, stoking her shoulder and slipping a petite hand into hers as Quinn cradled another tanned hand in her own pale ones.

"I was at his bedside before he passed and when he reflected on his life his eyes showed regret. I was confused as you can guess why a man as magnanimous as Santos Lopez should have any regrets. He told me that of all the things he had done in his life he had one true regret, the snap decision he made based on ignorance and fear when he found out that his only daughter Santana Lopez," at this the Priest paused to wave a hand towards Santana, his eyes warm with remembrance, "was in love."

If the tension had only ran as an undercurrent before it now flowed wilder than the ocean, and Quinn and Rachel let out small shivers from the looks of distaste they could feel boring into the back of their heads. Santana's eyes closed shut and a small tear rolled down her cheek, but she squeezed both of her girlfriend's hands.

"Santos asked me before I left his hospital room that I say a few words today for him," the Priest said pulling out a delicate pair of reading glasses and a small sheet of paper.

Clearing his throat slightly Father Salazar silently looked out at the filled pews for a second before looking down to the last words Santos Lopez had ever written. _"__My __dear __friends __and __family, __words __can __not __express __the __joy __I __have __found __in __having __you __in __my __life. __But __the __true __joy __of __my __life __is __my __daughter __Santana __Renee __Lopez. __I __can __imagine __as __Father __Salazar __is __reading __my __words __that __Santana __is __sitting __in __the __front __row, __holding __the __hands __of __her __love. __And __it __is __love. __I __have __made __mistakes __in __my __life __but __my __biggest __one __will __always __be __turning __my __flesh __and __blood __out __because __I __could __not __see __past __my __front __door. __I __ask __you __my __friends __that __if __you __want __to __honor __my __memory __that __you __will __not __do __the __same __as __I __have __done. __Let __my __legacy __be __one __of __love __and __tolerance. __These __are __our __children, __and __while w__e __might __not __always __agree __with __their __decisions or understand their choices __that __is __not __our __job. __Our __job __is __to __love __them __and __care __for __them __no __matter __what. __Take __care __my __friends __and __remember __nothing __bad __lasts __forever.__"_

As the Priest took off his glasses Rachel chanced a glance behind her and noticed the rather shamed looks on the faces of people who just moments ago had been staring at her with rightful indignation. 'Serves them right,' she pondered to herself, tensing slightly as she saw Judy and Russell slipping out of the back of the church; Russell's eyes still burning a hole in the back of Quinn's head.

"Amazing words from an amazing man," Father Salazar said returning Rachel's attention to the front. "And now there are a few people who would like to say a few words about the life of Santos Lopez, but first his beautiful daughter Santana will sing for us Santos' favorite Hymnal."

"I don't think I can do this," Santana whispered, her fingers wrapped tightly around Rachel and Quinn's hands.

"You can do this baby," Quinn whispered, her eyes meeting Rachel's, pleading for the petite brunette to get their girlfriend through this.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart," Rachel whispered kissing her girlfriend soothingly on the cheek. "Quinn and I are going to go up with you and be right by your side the whole time."

"You promise?" Santana whimpered, her dark eyes red from crying, a site so heartbreaking Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat.

"We promise baby," Rachel whispered standing up and offering her hand down.

Slowly with the help of Quinn the Latina stood and walked quietly to the alter, where Father Salazar gave her warm smile and stepped out of the way.

"Nothing bad lasts forever," Santana said, her voice quivering with emotion. "That was my Papi's favorite saying. When I was a little girl and my Mami passed away he held for hours as I cried. That was the kind of man he was, even if he was hurting too he wouldn't show it. He just smiled warmly at me and told me 'Don't worry Santi, it hurts now, but nothing bad lasts forever."

"You're doing great baby," Rachel whispered when she saw that Santana was beginning to falter. The Latina took in and let out a breath before steadying herself between her girlfriends and looking back out to the pews. "For my father my mother was the be all and end all. He, he told me before he passed that he couldn't wait to see her, and I know that right now he is with her. His favorite hymnal was Hail Holy Queen Enthroned Above, he said when he met my mother that was the song playing in his head. So…I'm going to sing it," Santana said softly as she nodded to the pianist before beginnng to softly sing, the somberness in her voice lending the song and eerie tune.

_Hail, holy Queen enthroned above, O Maria._  
><em>Hail, Queen of mercy and of love, O Maria.<em>

_Triumph, all ye cherubim, Sing with us, ye seraphim,_  
><em>Heaven and earth resound the hymn:<em>  
><em>Salve, salve, salve Regina! <em>

_Our life, our sweetness, here below, O Maria!_  
><em>Our hope in sorrow and in woe, O Maria!<em>

_Triumph, all ye cherubim, Sing with us, ye seraphim,_  
><em>Heaven and earth resound the hymn:<em>  
><em>Salve, salve, salve Regina!<em>

_To thee we cry, poor sons of Eve, O Maria!_  
><em>To thee we sigh, we mourn, we grieve, O Maria!<em>

_Triumph, all ye cherubim, Sing with us, ye seraphim,_  
><em>Heaven and earth resound the hymn:<em>  
><em>Salve, salve, salve Regina! <em>

_Turn then most gracious Advocate, O Maria!_  
><em>Toward us thine eyes compassionate, O Maria!<em>

_Triumph, all ye cherubim, Sing with us, ye seraphim,_  
><em>Heaven and earth resound the hymn:<em>  
><em>Salve, salve, salve Regina!<em>

_The cause of joy to men below, O Maria!_  
><em>The spring through which all graces flow, O Maria!<em>

_Angels, all your praises bring, Earth and heaven, with us sing,_  
><em>All creation echoing:<em>  
><em>Salve, salve, salve Regina!<br>_

* * *

><p>"It really was a beautiful ceremony," Shelby said softly coming up from behind Rachel and placing a hand on the small of her back.<p>

"It was," Rachel murmured pulling the cellophane wrapping off of one of the dozen vegetable platters she had prepared before reaching over to grab some dip to set in the middle.

"Rachel baby why don't you let me handle this?' Shelby sighed reaching over and grabbing the dip out of her daughter's hand.

"I'm fine Mom," Rachel mumbled quietly. "I'm just trying to keep busy so everything will run smoothly and we can go home."

"And everything is Love," Shelby sighed again.

"Thank you for letting us use your home for this," Rachel mumbled, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice as she moved over to the fridge and began to pull out another deli tray.

"Rachel please let me handle this," Shelby sighed literally planting herself between her daughter and the fridge.

"Shelby please," Rachel snapped as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you want to help will you please just go out and make sure that Santana is okay?"

"Oh…okay," Shelby said sadly, her voice dripping with hurt as she walked dejectedly out of her kitchen and back into the mass of people crowded into her little house.

"Rachel, baby are you okay?" Quinn asked quietly slipping into the room after having seen Shelby walk out.

"I'm okay," Rachel said quickly fixing a half-hearted smile on her face.

"Are you sure," Quinn asked walking over to her petite girlfriend and looking into her forlorn eyes.

"I'm sure baby," Rachel smiled, fighting to keep her emotions at bay as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay…it's just a lot," Quinn whispered, a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

"Yes it is, it's okay to be sad Quinn. I'm here for both of you," Rachel whispered wiping away the tear as she considered whether it would do any good to tell the girl that her parents had been there.

"You're so amazing," Quinn smiled weakly as she closed the distance between them and nestled her face into the crook of Rachel's neck.

"I'm not that special," Rachel whispered stroking the girl's back as she felt hot tears drop on her neck.

"Yes you are," Quinn said smiling softly as Rachel released her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"We're going to be okay," Rachel promised squeezing the girl's hands before turning back to the kitchen island. "I'm going to go take out these trays baby, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Quinn said quietly wiping her face. "I'm just gonna do some of these dishes," the blonde said softly motioning to the growing pile of plates in the sink.

"Okay I'll be right back," Rachel said kissing the blonde once more before picking up the trays and heading out into the crowded dining room.

After depositing the trays on the table she ducked into Shelby's half-bath. She needed a moment to herself to say the least. She was exhausted from everything that had happened in the last few days. Every since the hospital Santana had turned so far into herself that Rachel was afraid that she would get lost. She knew that the raven haired Cheerio was trying to be strong, but she didn't blame her in the least for wanting to just disappear.

And Quinn, god Quinn was an even bigger wreck it seemed. She was trying to so hard to not let this affect her, to be strong for Santana. But Rachel knew better. If there was something she knew well it was the many masks of Quinn Fabray and since that day in the hospital the blond had been trying desperately to slip on whichever mask she thought would help her. Rachel knew she was thinking about her own parents and if a call to the hospital would be the last place she ever saw them. Something in her heart told Rachel that if that did happen, it wouldn't bare any resemblance to Santos' deathbed revelations. Russell Fabray would go to his grave a bastard.

Slowly the brunette diva leant over the sink and let some cool water run over the back of her neck. She felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out. The two people she loved more than anything in the world were hurting and she had no ideal what she could do to help them. On top of that the little tickle in her throat was getting bad to the point that it was moments like these when she was alone that allowed herself the satisfying release of coughing, her body trying desperately to scratch it's itch. Steeling herself in the mirror she tossed back what was probably her fourth cough drop that hour and then slipped quietly out of the bathroom.

"Rachel," Shelby said quickly walking up to her daughter, her face a wash of relief.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked quickly, panic sudden in her voice.

"It's okay," Shelby said quickly resting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I think it's time for Santana to leave though. She looks exhausted."

"Of course," Rachel said quickly heading in the direction of the living room. "I should have taken her home an hour ago."

"Rachel calm down," Shelby said power walking next to her daughter.

"I can't calm down right now Mom."

"Rachel everything is fine," Shelby pleaded putting a hand around her daughter's arm and stopping her in place.

"No. Everything is not fine," Rachel almost growled turning on the woman. "My girlfriends are exhausted and broken and I can't seem to get anything right, right now."

"Rachel baby you're doing fine," Shelby said wiping away a tear from her oldest daughter's cheek. "These things take time and there is no right or wrong way to do it."

"Can you please, just please take me to Santana," Rachel snapped backing away from her mother.

"Of course," Shelby whispered, her head hung low from the harshness of Rachel's voice as she led her daughter to where Santana was perched on the end of the couch, surrounded by a group of somber looking Cheerios.

"Baby are you ready to go?" Rachel whispered kneeling down in front of her girlfriend and locking there eyes.

"Yes please," Santana whimpered quietly, a small smile on her face.

"Come on. Let's go home," Rachel said kissing the girl chastely on the lips before standing up and extending a hand to her girlfriend.

The walked quietly through the reception, not pausing to make small talk and soon Rachel was ushering her girlfriend across the snow covered yard and into her car. "I'll be right back," Rachel said pulling off her lettermen jacket and laying it across Santana as the girl settled down in the passenger's seat. "I'm going to go get Quinn,"

"Okay," Santana mumbled yawning sleepily as she leant up against the door and pulled the Diva's jacket tightly around her.

Quickly Rachel went back into the house and made a beeline for the kitchen, freezing in place when she didn't see Quinn in there. "Quinn? Where'd you go?" Rachel asked stepping into the kitchen and feeling her blood run cold when she heard crying from the garage and then a man's harsh voice.

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed as she watched the soapy water run across her hands. She was beyond tired. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She wanted so much to be like Rachel right now. The girl was always a force to be reckoned with, but right now she was a super hero in Quinn's eyes.<p>

Every since the hospital Rachel had taken charge of the situation, being a rock to both of the girls and that made Quinn feel all the worse. Rachel shouldn't have to do this on her own. Quinn knew that she should be just as strong as Rachel was being. She wished she could be, but any time she let her mind wander just the slightest all she could think about was her own parents.

She was terrified that eventually she was going to be in the same situation that Santana was in. She hadn't spoken to either of her parents since the night that her father had beat her up…and did what he did. And she knew that eventually what had happened to Santana was going to happen to her. It was making her face the fact that she didn't even know she wasn't ready to face. Her relationship with her parents was over.

Suddenly the dam she had built after that horrible night burst and she found herself leaning over the sink sobbing loudly. Scenes of her childhood flashed through her head. All the moments she had spent being her Daddy's little girl flashed even as she saw his eyes when he was leaning over her that night touching himself. It was like some sort of depraved slide show that she was powerless to stop.

"Stop crying," a harsh voice suddenly whispered from right behind as a strong hand clamped down her shoulder. Quinn's hand instantly tightened on the sink and she nearly choked on her own sob and her breath instantly came out in sharp pants. "I need to talk to you," he father growled from behind her, pulling her away from the sink and leading her into Shelby's garage.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked shakily has the man pushed her ahead of him and quietly shut the door behind him.

"I knew you would be here," he growled as Quinn turned around slowly in place, her eyes widening almost impossibly large at the angry look on his face. "What have you done to me?" He growled advancing on her until her back was pressed up against Shelby's S.U.V.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn said shakily as he eyes searched the garage for a way out.

"You and those little perverts you live with did something to me," he barked out angrily, his eyes flashing red. "You made me just as sick as you are. I was getting better and then I saw you at that funeral with those two heathens and it all just came back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn whimpered, her eyes wild with fright.

"You know very well!" He shouted angrily, spittle flying through the air and landing on Quinn's face.

"Please I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go, Rachel is looking for me," Quinn begged, her voice tiny under the gaze of the man that her psyche was trained to obey.

"No she's not," Russell snapped wiping a pudgy pale hand across his sweaty face. "I just saw the kike leading that little slutty Lopez girl out to the car."

Anger bubbled up in Quinn at her father's words like a geyser and she lurched forwards landing a stinging slap across his face. "Don't you talk about them like that. You have no right," she growled angrily.

"You little bitch," he growled pressed her tightly up against the S.U.V. "I have every right! You're the ones that made me sick!"

"For the last time I have no ideal what you're talking about!" Quinn shouted angrily struggling against his grasp.

"Yes you do!" He shouted grabbing her hand and holding it against the crotch of his slacks.

"Oh god please no," Quinn begged as realization slammed into her like a freight train.

"What did you do to me?" he growled in a deadly whisper.

"I didn't do anything. Please just stop," Quinn begged, her eyes slamming shut as he began moving her hand on the bulge in his pants.

"Yes you did!" He roared. "This never happened to me until you got with those disgusting perverts."

"You're the one who is sick Russell," Quinn whispered, her voice shaking with fear.

"I was a god fearing man until you came along," Russell growled angrily as he pressed himself against Quinn.

"Please stop," Quinn begged as he began to grind against her hand. "I won't tell anyone but please stop."

"I hate you," the man roared as he began grinding faster.

"Please stop!" Quinn cried out, her voice barely audible through her sobs. Suddenly everything happened very fast. One second she felt him pressed against her, she smelt his overpowering cologne, and she heard his quickening pants, and then nothing but a groan and a blast of fresh air to her face as he disappeared from in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked quickly from where she was standing over Russell holding a bent golf club.

"Oh god," Quinn said sinking to the ground in exhaustion.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," Rachel said quickly as she tossed the golf club to the side and gathered Quinn up in her arms. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry," she whispered stroking a petite hand through her girlfriend's shaggy hair.

"Don't tell anyone," Quinn begged wrapping herself around Rachel's tiny body which was shaking with barely controlled anger.

"I won't but we need to go," Rachel said as she watched Russell start to move out of the corner of her eyes.

"Please don't tell Santana," Quinn cried letting Rachel pick her up off of the floor.

"I won't I promise but go now," Rachel pleaded pushing the blond towards the door. "Go get in the car, I'll be right out."

"Please," Quinn cried as Rachel pushed her into the kitchen, tears streaming down her pale face.

"I promise Quinn we'll talk about this later, but right now go. Go get in the car," Rachel ordered as she saw Russell getting to his hands and knees. Quinn nodded, her mind in a fearful daze and she nodded dutifully to her girlfriend before rushing through the house and out to the car.

"What the hell?" Russell grumbled groggily running a hand behind his head and groaned when he saw blood.

Suddenly Rachel felt as if her body was on fire and liquid hot steal was coursing through veins. "You son of a bitch!" Rachel shrieked rounding on the man and tangling her hand in his bloody hair as she dug a knee into his back and forced him back down to the ground. "You stay away from her you hear me! Or I will fucking kill you," she growled angrily slamming his head down onto the floor. "Do you hear me! Say yes!"

"Yes," Russell moaned fearfully, freaking out from being manhandled by a girl that weighed less than one of his legs.

"Stay the fuck away from her Russell Fabray!" Rachel shouted one more time, before standing up, reaching deep within her for all the anger that had been building her whole life, and then releasing it upon him with a powerful kick between his legs that made the man release the air from his lungs with a high pitched gasp.

Rachel stared down at the shaking man for a second before spitting angrily on him and walking towards the garage door. "Now get the fuck out of here!" She shouted opening the side door and pointing to it.

Russell crawled on his hands and knees out the door trying to hold his head and his crotch in pain and fear. As she closed the door behind him the adrenaline that had been pushing Rachel gave out and she fell to the floor, sobbing and gasping for air. She sat on that cold floor for close to a minute trying to get herself under control before shakily standing up and squeezing her hands into fists.

She was shocked with herself. She had never his someone like that. She had never been so blinded with rage before. She felt sick to her stomach and she just barely managed to run through the crowded house and make it to the bathroom before throwing up the meager contents on her stomach. She sat in front of the toilet retching for several minutes until finally her heart started to beat normally and the violent shaking of her body stopped. Her foot throbbed from where she had kicked Russell and she limped from the toilet to the sink carefully.

She gasped when she looked in the mirror and saw how pale she was. Her throat felt like it was on fire from yelling and now throwing up and her head was pounding. Quickly she leant over the sink and began to wash her face which was covered in smeared makeup and tear tracks. After cleaning herself up and stealing a show smile across her face she made her way out into the house and found Shelby.

"We're leaving now," she said quickly, not trusting herself to say anything else. Her mind felt like it was in a drug induced and she knew that if she wasn't careful with her words she would collapse in her mother's arms crying.

"Okay," Shelby said softly putting her hand on the girl's shoulder only to frown when she flinched away. "Sweetheart are you sure you're going to be okay with me going on this trip?"

"I'll be fine," Rachel said quickly. "When does your plane leave?"

"Ten. I'm going to start sending people home in a few minutes and then I have to go pick up Beth from the sitters," Shelby said eying the people who were thankfully already starting to leave on their own. "I'll call you in the morning and see how you guys are doing."

"Okay," Rachel said awkwardly before leaning forwards and giving her mom a quick halfhearted hug. "Have a good trip."

"Call me if you need anything Sweetheart. I'll have my phone on me the whole time."

"Okay Mom," Rachel whispered before turning around and heading out of the house.

* * *

><p>The drive back to their house was silent except for the light sighs and sniffles that each girl let out at least once. They sat in silence in their driveway for a second before Rachel opened her door and shivered in the blistering cold. Quinn and Santana quietly got of the car and started to numbly shuffle behind Rachel, each one wrapped up in a jacket and their own minds.<p>

Rachel opened the door and stepped aside, fighting back tears as she watched Santana wordlessly head to their bedroom and Quinn collapse onto the couch bed. Stealing her nerves she walked over to Quinn and sat quietly beside her. "Quinn Baby, do you want to talk?" Rachel asked softly, wiping away the tears falling down her girlfriend's cheek.

"Maybe later," Quinn whimpered closing her eyes and burying herself in covers. "I just want to sleep now. I'll be okay, go sleep with Santana," the blonde said tonelessly as she rolled over away from Rachel.

"Okay Love, if you need me call for me," Rachel said leaning over and kissing the girl softly on the head before going into the bedroom. "Hey baby," she said sitting down on her bed and running a hand through raven colored locks.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" Santana asked quietly, a fat tear rolling down her tanned cheek.

"She's sick," Rachel said biting her lip.

"Is she going to be okay?" Santana asked.

"Yah she will. She just needs some rest. How are you feeling?" Rachel asked wiping away the girl's tear.

"I'm okay," Santana said closing her eyes tightly and grimacing. "I'll be okay. Go sleep with Quinn," she said parroting Quinn's words verbatim.

"Oh okay," Rachel said quietly, her brow creasing with worry. "I'm going to leave the door open. If you…if you need me call me."

"Okay," Santana whispered a tear squeezing out of her shut eyes when Rachel leant over and softly kissed her head.

Rachel wandered aimlessly into the living room and sat down on the loveseat, her eyes darting back and forth between Quinn's body and into the bedroom where Santana lay. If she was hurting before she was dying now. All she wanted to do was wrap both of her girlfriends up in her arms and make it all better, but now neither of them wanted her near them. Some things just hurt too much.

Quieting a cough with her hand she wrapped an afghan around her shoulders and shut her eyes. Tonight would be a long night, she realized when she heard the soft sounds of both girls beginning to cry. For the first time in months she would be alone at night, repeating the words that Santos Lopez had often said, _nothing __bad __lasts __forever. _She really hoped that was true.


	58. Chapter 58: Dark Clouds

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 58: Dark Clouds<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**A/N: So I seriously totes love how intense you guys are with this story. I totes appreciate it. But will whoever put a voodoo curse on me please rescind it? I understand nobody really likes angst but damn it's oddly scary that the second I get Rachel sick in the story I come down with what I can only label the damn Spanish Flu and/or the Zombie Virus. Not cool peeps. Also p.s. the angst? Yah expect it for a few more chapters. Sorry! It's a story arch!  
>*Btw's for my non-american readers the ASVAB is The Armed Secrives Vocational Aptitude Battery. It's a multiple choice test, administered by the United States Military Entrance Processing Command, used to determine qualification for enlistment in the United States Armed Forces.<br>**

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel watched the sun rise in a state of nearly hysterical exhaustion. To say that the night had been bad would have been a injustice to the word understatement.<p>

She had spent the entire night going from the bedroom to the living room as her girlfriends cried out for her in turn. Memories took on ghostly manifestations in both of their dreams and each girl had awoken no less than five times, each time calling out for the comfort that Rachel was more than willing to supply. She was desperate in fact.

She would go to the cry she heard and then spend the next twenty to thirty minutes with her girlfriend, whispering mindless reassurances in her ear and holding her until their body relaxed into exhaustion. Almost as soon as she got one to sleep the other would wake up, tossing and turning, moaning and crying and reaching out into the darkness for their Rachel, their rock in hard times.

But each time as soon as they had calmed down enough to think clearly they pulled away from Rachel. Turning over, retreating inside of themselves, and telling her that they were fine, to go and help the other.

Rachel was a wreck. She had managed to sleep a grand total of two and half hours, broken up into five and ten minute intervals. And to make matters worse the verbal bashing she had unleashed on Russell yesterday had turned the simple tickle in her throat into a ever present throb, and Rachel, always aware of her body knew that somewhere over the night her fever had spiked. She was tired, she was sick, and she was just plain scared.

Scared that she couldn't do enough. Scared that she couldn't be enough of what her girlfriends, the loves of her life needed. She felt like it was all slipping away so suddenly that there was no way to stop it. She had finally gotten to a place in her life where she was almost unrealistically happy, just to have it all falling apart, for what she assumed was her fault. She wasn't strong enough in her mind and that was playing a wicked game with her psyche, making the normally head-sure girl doubt herself in a way she never had before.

As the sun shone through the windows and she heard the sounds of morning outside she stood quietly in the doorway of her bedroom, clutching a mug of medicinal tea, and watching her girlfriends sleep.

Above her she heard Dave and Cliff begin to move around and realized that she soon would need to be getting ready for school as well. She wanted to stay home. God she wanted to stay home today. But already both girlfriends had managed to verbalize the fact that as much as they desperately needed her, they also just wanted to be left alone. Both girls were experiencing a bout of what Rachel had before dubbed emotional retardation back in the days when the girls kept her at a arm's length with slushies and insults. Each one powerless to do anything but turn in on themselves, subscribing to the belief that they were all they needed to be strong.

And Rachel knew that it was wrong. She knew why they were doing this. But more than anything she wished she knew how to break down their walls again. Before it had been easy, it had just come to her. They both had. Now though, it wasn't easy. She couldn't reach them. She could just try. She felt to put in plainly that she was standing on the outside looking in.

There were more practical reasons as well as to why she needed to be at school today. Among other things happening were auditions for the school play, which she dreaded now as she thought about her voice.

There was the fact that the school had already proved before that it was an untamed beast and prolonged separation from Rachel, Quinn, and Santana led to a disastrous breakdown of it's fragile hierarchy. While Brittany was considered one fourth of the ruling power at McKinley, keeping the peace was not her specialty. Without at least one of the girls there the school would dissolve into anarchy.

Even though their lives felt like they were falling apart the world was still moving around them, an example being Quinn and Cliff's Student Council campaign. Rachel refused to let that die. She was still holding out hope that very soon she would get through to Quinn and she did not want the girl's life interrupted anymore than it already had been. Quinn deserved that spot on the student council, and if Rachel had to run the entire campaign then so be it.

There was a multitude of other reasons why she had to be there. Swim practice for State. Glee Practice for Sectionals. Keeping herself caught up enough in school so that when Santana and Quinn returned she would be able to help them catch up, the looming SAT's and finals ever present in her mind.

And to top it all off she had gotten a text from Finn at eleven p.m. asking her if she would be at school and if she would be available to talk to. That she was nervous about and desperately hoping it did not have anything to do with what she thought it did. She was more than done with that drama.

Heaving a heavy sigh she went through the motions of preparing herself for school before heading into the kitchen and making a light breakfast for Quinn and Santana. And then preparing protein shakes for herself and the two boys upstairs that she knew would be coming down soon and leaving for the early morning football practice Beiste had scheduled to help the team prepare for the approaching homecoming game.

After rousing both of her girlfriends and managing to get them to eat meager portions of the oatmeal she had prepared she headed into the kitchen to clean up when her phone rang.

"Hey Mom," she whispered quietly, mindful of the blond in the other room who was trying to return to the blissful release of sleep.

"How are you feeling," the woman asked quickly, skipping the pleasantries.

"I'm feeling fine, actually a lot better," Rachel lied as she perched her exhausted body up on one of the barstools and lay her head down on the cool counter.

"Really?" Shelby asked, confusion and suspicion lacing her voice.

"Really I promise," Rachel said crossing her fingers as a tear squeezed out of the corner of one of her eyes.

"That's great baby, I'm glad," Shelby replied, her voice flooded with relief.

"Yah me to," Rachel replied quietly. "But I'm pretty sure Quinn came down with what I had, and she seems to have it a lot worse."

"Oh really?" Shelby asked, her voice changing back to concern.

"Yah she was up most of the night coughing and she is running an unusually high fever," Rachel said, holding back a series of coughs threatening to break out.

"Does she need to go to the doctor?" Shelby asked precariously as Rachel slipped off of the stool and wandered into the living room to look down at her slumbering blond girlfriend.

"No no, but I think it would be best to keep her home from school for a few days," Rachel said biting her lip.

"Say no more, I'll call the school when I get off of the phone with you. Figgins said it was okay if you and Quinn stayed home with Santana the rest of the week you know?"

"That's good. Quinn needs to stay here and rest, and I don't want Santana here alone," Rachel sighed sitting down on the corner of the bed and letting her head fall onto her free hand.

"You could stay home too Honey. You need rest as well," Shelby suggested weakly.

"I wish I could but I need to go today. I don't want all three of us to fall to far behind and I have auditions for the play today among other things."

"Are you sure?" Shelby asked, a frown evident in her voice.

"I'm sure Mom," Rachel sighed as she heard the boys making their way down the stairs. "Look I've got to go. The boys have to be at practice early and Finn needs to talk to me about something."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll call the school and tell them Quinn is going to be out with Santana for the rest of the week. You just have a good day and try to take it easy."

"I will Mom. Don't worry," Rachel whispered putting her finger over mouth and motioning to the sleeping blonde as Cliff and Dave appeared on the landing. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye Sweetie, I love you," Shelby said disconnecting the phone call.

"Hey boys," Rachel whispered leading the boys into the kitchen.

"Hey Rach," Dave said gruffly as he picked up his protein shake.

Rachel took the opportunity to observe the boys and mentally kicked herself for not noticing before that both of them were obviously upset. 'Of course they're upset,' she mused to herself as she watched them sip on their drinks exhaustedly and take small somber bites out of the apples that Rachel had passed them when they sat down. 'I'm the only one in this house who has any kind of relationship with my parents. Quinn, Cliff, and Dave are all in the same boat, hoping that the next phone call isn't going to call them to the hospital to find out their parents are gone for good just like Santos.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cliff asked knocking back the last of his protein shake and smiling softly at Rachel as she was preparing three mugs of hot coffee. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Rachel said plastering a show smile on her face and handing off the mugs of coffee.

"You and me both sister," Cliff sighed before taking one last bite out of his apple and shrugging on his lettermen jacket.

"Just take it easy today," Dave said somberly, concern in his voice, but his mind obviously miles away.

"Eh you know me," Rachel smiled as she led them out the door. "I got this."

* * *

><p>Rachel headed to the choir room after they got to school and spent the next hour going through some voice exercises, sipping every few minutes on a cup of medicinal tea and practically eating cough drop after cough drop.<p>

Her throat was aching and her head was pounding when she finally gave up and collapsed into one of the cold plastic chairs. As soon as she relaxed into the chair she felt herself nodding off and probably would have slept the day away in the choir room had Finn not entered then, dressed in his regular clothing and still drying off his hair.

"Hey Rachel," he said softly not wanting to startle the girl.

"Hello Finn," Rachel said sitting up quickly and folding her hands atop her lap. "You said you need to speak to me?" She asked carefully.

"Yes I do," Finn said sitting down in the chair next to her hand running a hand through his hair.

"I should warn you if this is about Santana, Quinn, and I that I am really not in the mood Finn," Rachel warned.

"Oh no," the boy quickly said, his eyes going wide. "It's not about that. I get it. And with…well with everything that happened…I just want you to be happy, all of you."

"You have no ideal how happy you saying that makes me," Rachel sighed in relief as she let her body relax again. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," Finn said leaning forwards in his chair.

"Whatever it is you can tell me," Rachel said softly as she popped another cough drop in her mouth.

"It's just…well you know I'm not that smart. I mean I try but I just don't seem to get a lot of stuff," Finn explained quietly.

"Don't sell yourself short Finn Hudson," Rachel said sharply. "Book smarts isn't everything."

"Thanks," Finn said blushing slightly. "But the thing is book smarts is what I need."

"You need help studying?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes I do…more importantly for the ASVAB*," Finn explained carefully.

"The ASVAB?" Rachel asked quickly, her eyes shooting up to her head. "You do know what that is right?"

"Yah I do," Finn said chuckling a little. "I mean I didn't know but Ms. Pillsbury explained it to me."

"You want to enlist?" Rachel asked quickly.

"I do," Finn said nodding slightly proudly. "My Dad was in the military and my Mom always said that it was the best thing for him. And I want that too. I want to carry on in his footsteps…and we…well we don't have a lot of money for college."

"Are you sure about this Finn?" Rachel asked slowly. "You know that this is a big decision right?"

"I'm sure. I want to be a better man and I think this will help me to be one," the jock said smiling softly.

"Do you know what branch you want to go into?"

"The Marines," Finn said smiling proudly.

"Okay," Rachel said pulling a binder out of her bag. "If you're positive about this then let's do this."

"You mean you'll help me study?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Of course I will help you study Finn Hudson," Rachel laughed. "Now let's get this worked out."

Thirty minutes later the two excited the room and went their separate ways after working out a study schedule for the boy. Finn was beyond excited but Rachel was quickly starting to regret this decision when she realized that she had just added yet another task to her plate with the bi-weekly study lessons they had planned.

"To late to go back now," Rachel sighed as she headed to her locker, mindful of the other students filing into the school, the less popular looking rather relieved to see her and the always annoying as hell hockey players not as much.

"Hey Rachel," a rather chirpy freshmen Cheerio said appearing by her side so suddenly the sick brunette nearly jumped into her locker.

"Hello…."

"It's Macy," the girl said smiling widely. "Coach Sylvester told me she wants you in her office right now."

"Do you know why?" Rachel asked grimacing as she took another gulp of her tea.

"No clue, but she seemed upset. Practice went bad this morning," the girl explained.

"Awesome," Rachel grumbled as she started to head towards the Coach's office, pausing when she realized that Macy was following her closely. "Um was there something else you needed?"

"No," the girl said cocking her head to the side. "I got a text from Santana and Quinn this morning ordering me to help you out today."

"Oh," Rachel said momentarily stunned before a small smile graced her lips. At least they had the thought of mind to do that.

"Do you need anything?" Macy asked quickly.

"Um…well if you don't mind could you go take this mug and fill it up with some really hot water?" Rachel asked as she drained the rest of her tea.

"I'm on it," the girl said smiling brightly before running off mumbling something about getting in the good graces of the psychos.

"That was odd," Rachel sighed as she walked into the reception area of Sylvester's office.

"Go on in," Becky said not bothering to look up from the stack of papers she was studying.

"Okay," Rachel said covering up a sneeze before cautiously sticking her head into Sue's office. "Um Ms. Sylvester? You wanted to see me?"

"Sit," the coach said not bothering to look up at the girl.

"Okay," Rachel said sinking into a chair nervously.

"How is Lopez doing?" Sue asked quietly, her usually harsh voice tinged with slightly worry.

"She's…she's dealing," Rachel said frowning as she thought of one of the two blanket lumps lying in bed currently.

"These kind of things are hard," Sylvester said quietly, her eyes momentarily resting on a picture of her sister before turning cold and looking back down at the papers on her desk. "Your uniform is in the bathroom," she said nodding her head towards a closed door.

"I'm sorry my what?" Rachel asked quickly, her face contorting into complete confusion.

"Your uniform," Sue said shuffling the papers around her desk nonchalantly.

"My uniform for what?"

"For Cheerios Liza. You're my acting captain until Q recovers from her sickness. My Cheerios practice was a disaster today and I need at least one part of the three headed lesbian there or those sloppy babies get out of line," Sue said rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Rachel said quickly standing up from her chair and backing away from the woman.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes," Sue said smiling maliciously and standing up from her chair. "My Cheerios practice this morning was unacceptable, and thanks to you my leaders are MIA."

"Thanks to me?" Rachel frowned angrily.

"Yes thanks to you Babs. If you hadn't gotten them in touch with their emotional sides by lesbian force then both of them would be here with smiles faker than Kanye West's rap career plastered on their faces."

"No you don't understand, I can not do this," Rachel said starting to panic as she pulled the bag of cough drops out of her bag. "I'm sick," she said holding up the bag like a shield.

"Sickness is a frame of mind Berry. When I was in Nam I crawled through a mine field with a broken leg and Spanish influenza and did I complain? No. Now get in there and put on that uniform. I'm being considered for Time Magazine's Woman of the Year and a reporter will be at the Homecoming Game, I refuse to miss out on that because my two leaders are sobbing messes and you have the sniffles," the Coach said, her eyes narrowing with every word.

"No I'm not doing it," Rachel said crossing her arms. "I already have to much on my plate. Why can't Brittany do it?"

"Because while Brittany is an amazing dancer she is not a leader and you know that just as well as I do. In fact we both know that is part of the reason why you are here today when everyone expects you to be at home with Portia and Ellen."

"Well I'm sorry Coach," Rachel said picking up her bag and heading to the door. "I can't do it, I already have too much going on."

"Hold it right there Berry," Sue said standing up from her desk calmly. "If you walk out that door your relationship with Q and S will be made public before the bell rings for first period."

"You wouldn't," Rachel said sucking in a gasp, her hand frozen on the door knob.

"One phone call and this all gets a whole lot worse for your girlfriends," Sue said picking up her phone and hovering a bony finger over the buttons.

"No wait stop," Rachel said turning around, defeat in her eyes. "I'll do it."

"I thought you would see things my way Berry. Now put on your uniform. I want you at every practice until Q returns. I don't expect you to be able to perform the cheers but you will keep those basket cases in line or Jewfro's next blog is going to be a twelve page expose on Pezfaberry." The couch said smiling and returning to her seat.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Rachel sighed heading towards the private bathroom.

"Sorry Berry, I can't always be the good guy," Sue muttered.

Five minutes later Rachel stood stock still in the private bathroom staring at herself in the floor length mirror and shaking with emotion. "Come on Berry I don't have all day," Sue yelled out impatiently.

"I can do this," Rachel whispered to herself, her mind trained on the two girls asleep at home. Wiping away a stray tear she popped another cough drop in her mouth before walking about and nervously looking at the Coach.

"You're shoes are over there," Sylvester said pointing towards a pile of boxes. "Find you size."

Rachel quietly walked over to the boxes and found the appropriate size before sitting down in a chair and kicking off her tennis shoes, hissing slightly when she saw the dark bruise on her big toe from where she had kicked Russell the day before. Suddenly a thought planted itself in her head and she smiled slightly. _'__Might __as __well __get __somthing out __of __this,__'_ Rachel thought before slipping on the white trainers and looking at Sue. "Coach Sylvester?"

"What is it Berry?"

"I don't want to do this and I'm quite sure that you don't want me to do this either," Rachel said carefully.

"You're not getting out of this Berry," the Coach said narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not trying to, I'm just stating a fact."

"Go on."

"I will do this without complaining if you do me a favor," Rachel said crossing her legs.

"Berry do you even understand how blackmail works?" Sue scoffed taking off her glasses and fixing the girl with a serious look.

"I'll owe you a favor and it will ensure that Quinn will be able to lead your squad to Nationals more smoothly," Rachel said cocking an eyebrow.

"I do like the idea of you being in my debt Berry," Sue said thoughtfully.

"I thought you would," Rachel said nodding and stifling a cough before fixing the woman with a serious look. "If I'm not mistaken you're very well connected in this town correct?"

"I do have some contacts that are indebted to me," Sue said leaning back and resting her hands behind her head.

"Contacts who could perhaps get a restraining order put in place without making any waves?" Rachel asked carefully.

"That could be arranged," Sue said rubbing her chin intently. "Whom would it be on?"

"Russell Fabray," Rachel said tightening her jaw angrily. "I don't want him with in five hundred feet of Quinn, Santana, myself, or our home."

"I thought he was no longer a problem," Sue said frowning, her eyes turning to narrow slits.

"That man is like herpes, he will always be a problem," Rachel growled rubbing her foot as her head filled with Quinn's desperate cries.

"Consider it done Berry," Sue said leaning forwards and picking up her phone as the first bell rang. "Now go keep the peace."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said ducking out of the office and heaving a small sigh of release when she heard Sue barking into the phone that she needed to speak to an Officer Smith.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany said suddenly appearing at her side. "Why are you here? You look like crap."

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel sighed rubbing her temple.

"You shouldn't thank me for that," Brittany said shaking her head. "You're sick. You need to go home and rest."

"I can't right now Brittany," Rachel said softly as Macy appeared out of nowhere with a mug of scalding hot water and held it out to Rachel. "Thank you Macy," Rachel nodded.

"Why are you wearing a Cheerio's uniform?" Brittany asked suddenly, her brow furrowed.

"I'm just helping out with the squad until Quinn comes back," Rachel explained as the two girls began walking towards their homeroom, Macy in tow.

"Is it because practice was so bad this morning?" Brittany asked frowning slightly. "I tried to be tough on them but they don't listen to me."

"It's okay Brittany. I'm going to help you out now," Rachel said quietly.

"But you're sick Rachel. Do Quinn and Santana know how sick you are?"

"I'm really not that sick Brittany," Rachel sighed before coughing a few times into one of the napkins tucked into her backpack.

"But you are sick," Brittany said stepping in front of the girl and putting her hands on either of Rachel's shoulders. "Look Rachel I know I'm not that smart."

"Don't say that," Rachel snapped quickly. "You are smart."

"I'm smart about people," Brittany corrected smiling softly. "And I know that right now S and Q are probably being big jerks even though they aren't meaning to be, but I know that they don't want you hurting yourself to help them."

"Brittany please," Rachel sighed rubbing her temples. "I've…I've just got to do what I can right now to keep everything afloat."

"But Rachel," Brittany whined.

"No B. Look I'm very touched that you're worried about my well being but I promise I'm fine," Rachel said digging deeply within herself and finding the mask she had worn for years after her father's left. It was a bad place for her. Full of lies and deceit and a smile that could make even god believe she was just fine.

Brittany was not stupid. She knew what was going on, but she unfortunately did not know what to do to stop it. "Are you sure?" Brittany asked grimacing at the defeat in her own voice.

"I'm completely sure," Rachel said smiling widely.

"Okay," Brittany sighed slumping her shoulders and walking into their home room.

"Rachel you're here…and you're a Cheerio," Schue said in surprise his bottom jaw dropping to the floor.

"Of course I am, and yes, yes I am," Rachel said smiling brightly.

"I figured you were going to take a few days off to be with the girls," Schue said carefully as the rest of the group started filing in past Rachel and Brittany.

"I was planning on it but we talked about it and decided it would be more beneficial if I attended school this week so I could stay caught up with my studies to make it easier for them when they return to school next week," Rachel recited brightly, the look in her eyes nowhere near meeting her smile.

"Okay…," Schue said slowly. "Well I've postponed the auditions until next week so that's one thing off of your plate."

"Thank you so much," Rachel said smiling, inside doing a jig at the thought of how much a week could do for her aching throat.

"Hold on just a minute," Mercedes said quickly walking up to the teacher. "You can't postpone the auditions. I'm prepared for today."

"I'm sorry Mercedes," Schue said furrowing his brow. "But it really wouldn't be fair to do them until everyone is ready."

"She looks just fine to me," Mercedes said scowling at Rachel. "Obviously she felt fine enough to show up today."

"She's actually really sick," Brittany said quietly, frowning when she saw Rachel's face drop for a second and her hand clutch around the mug of medicinal tea she was clutching.

"All the more reason," Schue said matter of factly looking at Mercedes. "I'm sorry Cedes but we'll do them next week."

"This is ridiculous," Mercedes grumbled angrily. "How come Rachel always gets her way?"

"Excuse me Mercedes," Rachel said narrowing her eyes but still managing to hold her smile. "When exactly in the last two years have I gotten my way?"

"Every damn time," Mercedes said crossing her arms angrily. "No one ever tells you know because they are afraid you'll throw a little diva tantrum and storm out."

"And every time I do you all come crawling back," Rachel snapped angrily, her head beginning to pound.

"There you go thinking you're better than all of us," Mercedes said angrily snapping her head to the side.

"Mercedes I do not want to have this argument with you right now," Rachel snapped rubbing her forehead and clutching the Kleenex in her hand tightly.

"No we're are going to have this right now," Mercedes shouted. "If it was me who wasn't feeling good you would demand that we still have the auditions today."

"Girls please calm down," Schue said helplessly looking to the rest of the group that was watching the shouting match like a tennis match.

"No!" Mercedes yelled. "I'm not gonna calm down this time. If she hadn't showed up today then I would be fine with postponing the auditions, but she is here so we're doing this."

"Hey back off, she has been through a lot this week," Cliff yelled angrily suddenly finding his voice.

"Obviously not bad enough to stay home when she should have," Mercedes snapped and then froze for a second before scowling at Rachel. "You are unbelievable. Your girlfriend that you claim to love just lost her father and you showed up today just for a damn audition."

"I said back off!" Cliff shouted standing up from his seat and walking to the front when he saw Rachel begin to falter in place, her face twisted in anger and something more.

"No she has a point," Kurt said suddenly standing up and walking to Cliff. "And I thought we had already discussed the fact that you haven't been her long enough to be putting your two cents in."

"Don't talk to him like that just because you're afraid to lose the Student Council elections to him and Quinn," Dave barked jumping up from his chair and joining the group shouting match.

"This has nothing to do with that," Kurt said crossing his arms as Blaine joined his side awkwardly. "And besides how exactly is Quinn still running if she is home sick for the next week?"

"She's running it badass as usual," Cliff said crossing his arms, his voice laced with attitude.

"Typical," Mercedes snapped. "She's another one who thinks she's all that," the Diva said scowling towards Rachel.

"Ever since the three of them got together that is all they've been thinking," Kurt shouted.

"Hey you leave Santana out of this," Brittany yelped angrily, her face uncharacteristically red.

"Why should I?" Kurt yelled at the blond.

"Hey don't yell at her!" Artie shouted angrily rolling into the fray.

"Why shouldn't I? You better watch out Artie or Santana is going to go after Brittany too," Kurt yelled.

"Yah I mean this whole situation sucks for her but it doesn't excuse the fact that her girlfriends are acting like bigger bitches then they did before she hooked into them," Mercedes barked.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Rachel suddenly roared hoarsely clambering atop a very shaken looking Will Schuester's desk and silencing the mass of yelling people that had somehow lost complete control of themselves. "You want to do the auditions today Mercedes? Fine we'll do the fucking auditions!" Rachel shouted narrowing her eyes at the girl and making her shrink back for a second before storming out of the room. "And you," she said turning to Kurt. "First thing is first I'm running Quinn's campaign until she returns.

"You can't do that," Kurt said indignantly.

"Oh you just watch me Kurt Hummel," Rachel said through gritted teeth slamming her foot down. "It is perfectly within the rule books that a student can run the campaing for another student if they are ill."

"This is ridiculous," Kurt said angrily.

"No you are ridiculous. You act all sweet and noble until you want something and then you are just as big as a diva as you accuse me of being," Rachel growled as the petite boy began to stalk out of the classroom with Blaine in tow. "And second thing Kurt!" Rachel called out to him angrily. "If you ever insult my girlfriends or Brittany again I will end you."

"What are you going to do Rachel? Have me slushied?" Kurt snapped making the girl suck in a sharp breath. "That's right Rachel, look at yourself," he said motioning towards the Cheerio uniform. "You're just like them now," he said walking out of the classroom.

The room stood in silence for close to a minute before finally Rachel couldn't take it any more. Her throat hurt, her head hurt, hell her entire body hurt. Completely ignoring Brittany calling after her the diva stomped out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

Biting her bottom lip Brittany followed after her for a minute before giving up and pulling out her cellphone.

"Come on S, pick up," Brittany sighed after the first ring went straight to voicemail. "Hey S it's me B…I know you're going through a lot right now but you need to talk to Rachel, she's not doing so good. Well call me back," the girl sighed before snapping the phone shut and dialing Quinn's number, groaning when she got the same thing.

Down the hall Rachel stood literally shaking in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at herself and going over her morning. It was all so much so damn fast. Kurt's last words ran through her head and she shuddered because yah she had been a minute away from threatening a slushy. She just felt so out of control. Stealing herself she stared in the mirror. "You are Rachel Berry," she said as pulled out some makeup and began meticulously applying it. "You can do anything you put your mind too and right now there are two girls who you love more than anything in the world relying on you to keep everything going," she murmured as she began to tighten her pony tail. "You are not going to let them down," and with that she walked out of the bathroom and headed for the auditorium.

If she was to be expected to perform today she knew she was going to need to do a lot of work and eat a lot of cough drops to get her throat where it needed to be. If she needed to wear her mask as well as Quinn and Santana's HBIC ones to get through this week then so fucking be it.

* * *

><p>"You ready to do this?" Mercedes asked walking down the isles towards Rachel.<p>

"Bring it on," Rachel said crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the stage impatiently.

"Alright girls," Schue said taking his seat in the front row, surrounded by the Glee club that had seemed to splinter into sides during the day with Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine on one side of the argument and Finn, Brittany, Artie, Dave, Cliff, Puck, and Zizes on the other; oddly reminiscent of the first few weeks of school. "We're doing this by coin clip. Rachel you call it."

"Why does she get to call it?" Mercedes muttered indignantly as she mounted the stage.

"Oh for heaven's sake let her call it," Rachel said rolling her eyes and adjusting the foreign material of her Cheerio's skirt.

"Alright," Schue said awkwardly looking at the other Diva. "Mercedes?"

"Heads," Mercedes snapped cocking her head to the side.

"I thought she was always complaining about Rachel being a Diva," Cliff whispered to Dave.

"She's not being a diva," Kurt snapped. "She is just standing up for herself for the first time. She has just as much right to play Christine Daaé as Rachel does."

"And no one said she didn't Dude. She's the one throwing an attitude about it," Puck muttered slinging and an arm over Zizes shoulder and winking up at Rachel.

"It's tales," Schue called out quietly looking to Rachel.

"I will go second," Rachel said backing off of the stage.

"Scared to get outdone?" Mercedes asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, just want the last act to be memorable," Rachel called over her shoulder and slipped backstage as the beginning notes of Mercedes audition piece began to play.

"Rachel is that you?" Macy whispered stepping out from behind one of the old Rocky Horror props.

"Yes it's me. Did you get it," Rachel asked rushing over to the freshman Cheerio.

"I got everything you asked for," Macy said quickly pulling out a paper bag and handing it over to the acting Cheerio Captain.

"Thank you Macy, I'll see you tomorrow morning for practice," Rachel said smiling softly.

As soon as the girl's red pleats had disappeared out through the back stage door Rachel dumped the paper bag onto an empty makeup counter as she let out a series of chesty deep coughs. "I knew you were sick," Brittany sighed walking up from behind the girl suddenly and staring at the small stockpile of cold and cough medications.

"I just have a little cough," Rachel said quickly tightening her hands on the counter in front of her.

"That's a lot of medicine for a little cough," Brittany whispered leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I've never really used over the counter medications, I just told Macy to grab everything with the word cough or cold on the label," Rachel sighed picking up random bottles and beginning to scan their labels.

"You're really just going to go out there not feeling well and do it aren't you?" Brittany sighed.

"I have to Brittany. I just…I need everything to be okay," Rachel whimpered closing her eyes tightly and holding back a cough. "I spent all day trying to get my voice under control but I just need something to get it down a little more."

"Rachel you're like totally my friend and I really don't think you should do this but I know that you're like just as bad as Q and San are at taking advice so I'm gonna help you," Brittany sighed picking up a bottle of chloraseptic spray. "This is going to numb your throat, will that be okay?"

"It's going to have to be," Rachel sighed. "I'll just have to rely on my ears to keep me in note. Thank god that's not gone," the brunette said reaching for the bottle and then frowning when Brittany held it out of her reach.

"You have to go see a doctor though," the blonde said seriously.

"I will just please Brittany," Rachel begged as she heard the last chorus of Mercede's song start up.

"Here," Brittany said frowning as she handed the shorter girl the bottle. "Just spray it like all the way back in you throat."

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel said smiling softly as she squirted the numbing spray into the back of her mouth.

"That's what friends are for. And for what it's worth Mercedes spent all day complaining about you and strained her voice box thingy. She totally went out of pitch on the second verse."

"I've got this," Rachel said coughing once more before stepping out onto the stage as her song started.

* * *

><p>"You rocked that song," Cliff said smiling softly at the brunette as he helped toss her into the truck.<p>

"Thank you," Rachel said smiling softly before relaxing into her seat. On the outside she looked confident and happy, but on the inside she was beginning to majorly freak out. She had indeed managed to summon up all of her years of vocal training to pull off an amazing audition, but the cost was high. As soon as that numbing spray had worn off her throat had felt like a million fire ants had crawled in and set up home, her head was now pounding so hard she felt like a production of Stomp was being performed literally right behind her eyes, and the slight fever she was noticing this moment had become so intense she knew that if someone cracked an egg on her head this time around it would cook in under a second.

But she had done what she needed to do. She had forced herself through that song even though at the end her eyes were watering and she wore a self satisfied smirk when Mercedes and her crew had stomped out of the auditorium tight lipped.

"We're here," Dave said suddenly causing the girl to jump in her seat as Cliff slipped out of the truck and offered a hand up to her.

"We should be home around eightish," Cliff said as he clambered back up into the truck.

"Hopefully," Dave muttered. "Coach said if we didn't get those plays right that our night practice would run into our morning practice."

"Drive safe," Rachel managed to rasp out before walking away and hurrying into the house, deciding that blistering cold winds and snow plus a Cheerio's outfit did not a happy Rachel make.

She slipped into the house quietly, sighing softly when she saw Quinn laying exactly where she had left her. Tiptoeing past the girl into the bedroom she frowned when she spotted Santana hadn't moved either. Stifling a cough with her hand she quickly changed out of the Cheerio's outfit and stashed it behind one of Santana's, opting to change into a comfortable pair of sweats.

"Rach is that you?" Santana mumbled from the bed quietly.

"Yah it's me," Rachel said yawning and walking over to the bed slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Santana sighed rolling over towards the brunette, eyes tightly shut.

"Stupid question," Rachel sighed putting a hand on the girl's shoulder and rubbing it slightly. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Santana said burrowing down into the blankets and flinching when the doorbell rang.

"I'll just go see who that is," Rachel said quickly jumping off of the bed and heading into the living room where a sleepy owl eyed Quinn was staring at the door. "It's fine Baby go back to sleep," Rachel said quickly.

"Whatever," Quinn grumbled, her eyes not able to look at Rachel has she crawled back under her covers.

Shoulders slumped with dejection Rachel sighed and walked to the door, opening it to find an older gentlemen wearing a suit and staring back at her. "Um hello," Rachel asked before sneezing into her sleeve.

"Hello Ms…"

"Berry."

"Hello Ms. Berry. I'm Joshua Isaacs, I was Mr. Lopez's lawyer. I was wondering if his daughter was around to speak with." The man said tightening his coat around himself.

"Oh please come in," Rachel rasped stepping out of the way and closing the door behind him. "Why don't you just go wait in the kitchen and I'll go talk to Santana," the brunette said motioning towards the archway.

"Thank you Ms. Berry," the lawyer said unwrapping the thick scarf from around his neck and heading into the kitchen.

"Crap," Rachel mumbled to herself hurrying into her bedroom and kneeling down next to the bed. "Santana, baby," Rachel said softly, holding back a sigh when the girl simply acknowledged her with a grunt. "Your father's lawyer is here. He needs to talk to you."

"I can't right now," Santana sighed, her voice thick with emotion.

"Do you want me to tell him to come back another time Sweetheart?"

"Can you stop coddling me?" Santana asked suddenly moving away from Rachel's voice.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Rachel whispered stifling a sudden sob with her hand.

"Don't be, I'm sorry," Santana sighed rolling over and looking at the girl through tear filled eyes. "Just go and talk to him for me…please."

"Of course," Rachel said softly leaning over to kiss the girl only to have her flinch slightly away and tighten her eyes shut.

"Thank you, and again I'm sorry," the Latina said rolling back over in the bed and burying herself under the covers as she began to cry silently.

"It's okay," Rachel said wiping a stray tear off of her cheek. "It's all going to be okay," she whispered before walking out of the bedroom and heading into kitchen.

Three hours later Rachel was shaking the lawyers hand and beckoning him goodbye as she sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned. They had gone over a lot of paperwork basically stating that Santana's was Santos' sole beneficiary and everything he owned was now hers, which was quite a lot.

The only things that had not been ironed out only discussed were the decisions that Santana herself would have to make. What to do with the large house and the summer cottage. What to do with the cars. What to do about Santo's half ownership of the private practice he ran. They had agreed though that the lawyer would return next week hopefully when Santana was feeling better. And god Rachel hoped that would be sooner.

The boys had already come home and gone upstairs, each one still quietly lost in his own thoughts and now Rachel found herself exhausted, lonely, and quite miserable as she sunk into her spot on the loveseat and watched her girlfriends sleep, or at least pretend to sleep. For the second night in a row she went to bed this time praying to any god that would listen that nothing bad last forever.


	59. Chapter 59: The Thunder Rolls

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 58: The Thunder Rolls<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**A/N: So I seriously totes love how intense you guys are with this story. I totes appreciate it. But will the lovely lady who put a voodoo curse on me please rescind it? I understand nobody really likes angst but damn it's oddly scary that the second I get Rachel sick in the story I come down with what I can only label the damn Spanish Flu and/or the Zombie Virus. Not cool ladies. Also p.s. the angst? Yah expect it for a few more chapters. Sorry! It's a story arch!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel's body gave up on her on Friday. Three days after Brittany thought it would and twenty minutes before Quinn and Santana even realized anything was wrong with her. The waiting room of the intensive care unit was packed less than two hours later, filled with Cheerios, Swimmers, and all of the Glee Club. Two hours later the teenagers were joined by Shelby, Hiram, and Leroy, and it would be another two hours before they would be able to see Rachel and that time was spent sitting on hard plastic chairs and talking about when it had all gotten so messed up.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Morning<strong>

Rachel groaned heartily as she uncurled herself from the fetal position and sat up on the couch that had been her bed for the past four nights. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she reached over to her side table and blindly grabbed for a bottle of the cough medicine she had been taking to no avail for the last three days. She didn't like it. It tasted horrible, it made the already exhausted Diva just that much more tired, and she was fairly certain that it was doing little to nothing to help her.

Rubbing her pounding temple she took a swig out of the bottle and sat in gingerly back down on the table as she took in the sleeping forms of her two girlfriends. The last few days had been terrible. She had hoped and prayed that with time both girls would get over the depressed state they were in, but as time went by they seemed to be getting steadily worse and worse. They had both moved from the state of silent anguish they were in, to one of misguided anger and rage, making the two Cheerios ticking time bombs.

But Rachel wouldn't be herself if she didn't keep trying. Slipping into the kitchen she quickly put some water to boil on the stove and pulled down a few bags of her medicinal tea, all the while aching with each simple movement of her body. She felt worse then she ever had in her entire life. The constant pounding in her head took only a back seat to the agonizing pain she felt in her throat; most of the time she felt as if someone was sticking a steak knife right down in and twisting it around and last night she had almost had a panic attack when she had coughed into a napkin only to pull it away and see traces of blood.

Sighing deeply to herself she pulled a chair over to the fridge and carefully climbed onto it, making sure to glance over her shoulder once before pulling out the bottle of brandy that she had stashed up there. Above her she could hear Dave and Cliff beginning to move around and she quickly hopped down from the chair and poured the brandy into the tea before adding honey and lemon juice. Tiptoeing through the dark living room she quietly slipped the bottle into her bag just as Dave dragged himself down the stairs and passed her without saying a word. She didn't approve of underage drinking but she was desperate and when she had googled cold remedies she had been willing to try anything. And she had to admit that the concoction did help, if only to make her feel slightly numb all over. Anything was better than the feeling of constant pain she was in.

"Hey Rach," Cliff mumbled coming down the steps just as Dave walked out of the kitchen with two thermoses of coffee.

"Hey Cliff," Rachel managed to choke out as she sipped on her tea.

"Are you riding with us?" Dave asked handing Cliff his drink and pulling his backpack onto his shoulder.

"No you two go ahead, I'm going to try to get them to eat something and then Brittany is picking me up for practice," Rachel said hoarsely.

"Kay," Dave said tonelessly as he and Cliff slipped out of the house, both of their heads hung low.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and she watched the boys exit the house and heaved a sigh. Quinn and Santana weren't the only ones who were steadily getting worse and worse. Both Dave and Cliff seemed to be retreating into themselves as thoughts of their own parents plagued them and Rachel could see them pulling away from even each other.

Heaving one more strangled sigh out Rachel went into the kitchen and sighed once more, this time in relief as she felt her entire body begin to warm up from the alcohol in her tea. Quickly she made a light breakfast for the girls and then went to Santana first, setting it down on her nightstand before kneeling down in front of the sleeping Latina.

"San," she whispered brushing some hair out of the girl's face to reveal fresh tear tracks.

"What?" Santana groaned quietly opening exhausted brown eyes and glaring at her girlfriend.

"How are you feeling baby?" Rachel asked biting her bottom lip.

"How do you think I feel Berry?" Santana snapped pulling the covers over her head.

"Right…stupid question," Rachel mumbled wringing her hands together between her legs.

"Yes it was," Santana growled from beneath the covers.

"I made you some breakfast sweetheart," Rachel sighed rubbing her temple.

"I don't want anything," Santana grumbled.

"You need to eat baby…you have to keep your strength up," Rachel said nervously looking at the clock by the bed and realizing Brittany would probably be there in a few minutes.

"Stop…just stop," Santana snapped angrily setting up in the bed and glaring at Rachel. "Stop trying to coddle me damnit!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel said fighting the urge to break down crying.

"Then leave me the fuck alone," Santana growled angrily rubbing her face in annoyance.

"Santana please," Rachel said, her bottom lip quivering as the pounding in her head became more pronounced.

"Didn't I say stop?" Santana shouted making the tiny brunette fall backwards on the floor under her glare. "Stop asking if I'm okay because I'm not. I don't want to eat! I don't want to take a shower! I! Just! Want! To! Be! Left! Alone!" Santana roared making Rachel scramble backwards towards the door with every word. "Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel cried as she backed out of the room and closed the door, flinching when she heard what she assumed was the plate of food she had brought in hitting the door with a loud crash.

Closing her eyes tightly the brunette rose a hand to her chest and took large pained breaths of airs at she tried to will away the tears rolling down her face. The sudden sound of her phone vibrating made her jump in fear and she scrambled across the living room to grab it, sighing when she saw the text from Brittany saying she would be there in ten.

Steeling her breath she walked into the kitchen and brought out Quinn's plate of feed and sat it down on the side table before wiping the tears off of her face and setting down on the edge of the bed.

"Quinn," she whispered placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder and trying not to burst into tears when the girl flinched away from her.

"Please don't touch me," Quinn whispered keeping her eyes tightly shut and pulling the covers around herself.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said quietly.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked grimacing as she opened her eyes and gazed off into space.

"I brought you some food," Rachel whispered gesturing to the plate of food.

"I can't eat right now," Quinn whispered rolling away from the brunette and burying herself.

"I'll just leave it here for you," Rachel sighed standing up and rubbing her face in desperation.

"Okay," Quinn whispered as her body began to shake with silent sobs.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and thought about lying down next to the blonde and holding her, trying anything to make her stop crying, but all she could do was shake her head and walk away in sadness. Kneeling next to her backpack she took out the bottle of brandy and grimaced before twisting off the cap and taking at least three straight shots of it.

Ten minutes later just as Rachel had slipped into her Cheerio's uniform she heard Brittany honk her horn and with one last look into her home that had just last week been filled with love she sighed and slipped out into the blistering cold.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked as the tired looking brunette got into her passenger's seat.

"I'm fine," Rachel said putting on a wide show smile and pulling her letterman's jacket tightly around her shivering body.

"You don't look like you're fine," Brittany sighed taking in the dark circles under the girl's eyes and the pale sickly look of her skin.

"I told you Britt, the doctor said it would be a few days before I was feeling one-hundred percent," Rachel sighed resting her head on window. She felt horrible for lying to the blonde but with Cheerio's, Glee, keeping up on her schoolwork, helping Finn study, and running Quinn's presidency campaign she just hadn't found a moment where she could go to the doctor.

"Just take it easy," Brittany sighed putting the car into gear and backing out of the driveway. "I totally don't want you to die Rachel," the blonde said, her voice filled with a seriousness that she didn't usually possess.

"I'm not going to die," Rachel said smiling softly at the blonde and sipping on her tea. "Let's just get through today and then I'll rest all weekend."

"Promise?" Brittany asked raising a pinky up to the girl.

"Cross my heart," Rachel choked out as she began to cough into her hand. "Now let's get to practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheerios Practice<strong>

"Come on Addams! Unless you want to run suicides until Homecoming get a move on it!" Rachel yelled hoarsely into the microphone as she watched the Junior Cheerio fail once again to climb up the pyramid. So far this week Cheerio Practice had actually been the easiest thing on Rachel's full plate. Unlike Glee where she had to fight to get people to listen to her, the Cheerios had seemed to fall in to place with little to no dissent. The only downside Rachel had discovered was that she was doing a lot more yelling then in Glee to be heard over the girl's cheers and the loud heating system installed the school's gym.

She was actually surprised to discover that the girls who had once been slushying her had all fallen into a sort of acceptance of the girl and they seemed eager to please her, if only to spare themselves the very probable wrath of Quinn and Santana if they discovered that they had dissented. But the truth of the matter was that the girls actually like Rachel as Captain. She motivated them to try harder without calling them names and that was something they weren't quite used to.

"I'm sorry," the girl yelled, her face red with embarrassment as she began clambering up the girls.

"Yes you are," Rachel shouted angrily stepping forwards and correcting another girl's stance. "Just because I'm not Quinn or Santana doesn't mean I won't make your life a living hell if you don't move it!"

"Rachel take it easy," Brittany whispered running over to the diva when she saw Stephanie Addams begin to tear up.

"I can't Brittany," Rachel whispered back as she saw Sylvester watching them carefully from her place in the stands. "I told you if I don't do a good job out here then Coach is going to out us."

"Would it really be that bad," Brittany asked biting her lip nervously and glancing at the hawk eyed Coach.

"Yes it would," Rachel sighed. "When Santana and Quinn come back I want everything to go smoothly," the Diva said turning her head away from the blonde and letting out a series of raspy coughs.

"Rach you can't control everything," Brittany sighed placing her hand on the shorter girls shoulder and frowning at the vibrations she felt from the girl's strangled breaths.

"Brittany please," Rachel begged quietly as she fought to get her coughs under control. "Just back me up on this."

"I don't like this. It makes me feel bad in my stomach," the blonde said frowning.

"It's going to be okay," Rachel said shakily before turning back to the Cheerios and shouting more demands just as Sylvester began making her way towards the girls blowing her whistle.

"Get out of my gym you mindless babies!" The Coach yelled into the microphone making the girls scatter down from the pyramid and run towards the locker rooms. "Berry I want to talk to you!"

"Crap," Berry sighed hanging her head. "Just go on Brittany, I'll see you later."

"Okay," Brittany said biting her bottom lip and walking dejectedly away.

"You wanted something Coach?" Rachel asked weakly walking towards the woman.

"You need to get that cough under control Barbara, you sound like you have the plague," Sue said shaking her head in annoyance.

"I told you I was sick," Rachel said closing her eyes tightly.

"And I told you I didn't care. Get it under control or else," the Coach said menacingly before stomping away.

"It just keeps getting better," Rachel grumbled shaking her head and shuffling towards the locker rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Period<strong>

Rachel yawned exhaustedly as she trudged towards the gymnasium for the Student Council assembly. Around her students jumped out of her way and grimaced as the normally chipper girl walked through them. All week Rachel had been filling out the HBIC position with more and more animosity that made the general population of McKinley shrink back in fear. Really with the way that Rachel was feeling coupled with the extreme stress she was under the girl had been more out of character then anyone could imagine, and it made the populace nervous to have the girl walking around like a loaded gun.

"Well you're looking just dapper," Kurt said sliding into pace next to the Diva and smirking.

"I'm not in the mood Hummel," Rachel said throatily as she clutched the speech that Quinn had written last week tightly in her hands.

"Just last names now Berry?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Yah just last names," Rachel growled as the two walked into the gym and towards the stage where Figgins stood waiting impatiently for them.

"You two are late it was supposed to start five minutes ago," the principal whispered as the two divas walked onto the stage.

"So sue me," Rachel mumbled heading to her seat and collapsing into it, her head pounding as she stared down at Quinn's handwriting and began reading the speech over once again.

"Attention…attention students," Figgins said in his monotone voice as he tapped the microphone and the mass of students became silent. "We will now hear the speeches prepared for us by your candidates for Class President. Ms. Fabray is sick so her speech will be read by Ms. Berry. Please give her and Mr. Hummel your attention," the principal said stepping away from the mic and looking at the two divas expectedly.

"You go first," Rachel grumbled sinking back into her chair and closing her eyes to block out the bright gymnasium lights.

"Your wish is my command," Kurt said rolling his eyes as he stepped up to the mic and began delivering his speech.

Rachel barely listened to the boy and had very nearly fallen asleep when she felt him tap her own the shoulder and point to the podium, his face frowning as he noticed for the first time that week how exhausted Rachel looked. "Are you okay Rachel?" He whispered as the girl stood up and straightened her Cheerio skirt.

"Peachy," Rachel mumbled walking up to the podium and looking out at the mass of students. Clearing her throat once before taking a sip of her tea she straightened the papers in her hand and adjusted the microphone before beginning to speak, fighting to keep the hoarseness out of her voice.

Ten minutes later she breathed a sigh of relief as she walked off the stage smiling and waving after managing to make it through the impassioned speech Quinn had written. "Hey Rachel wait up," Kurt said running up to the diva and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Kurt," Rachel wheezed closing her eyes as began to feel slightly dizzy.

"I just wanted to say that was a great speech."

"Don't tell me. Quinn wrote it," Rachel grumbled.

"She's really serious about this isn't she?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow as small beads of sweat began rolling down the brunettes face.

"Now you get it," Rachel sighed rubbing her temples.

"Are you sure you're okay Rachel? You don't look to good," Kurt said nervously putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine Kurt, just a little bug," Rachel whispered opening her eyes and smiling with all the energy she had in her.

Kurt was about to suggest the girl sit down when Schuester walked towards them smiling widely. "Rachel I was wondering if I could talk to you in my office?" The teacher asked quietly.

"Sure," Rachel said smiling once more at Kurt before walking away with the teacher.

"Hey Britt," Kurt called out running towards the blonde just as she began to trail Schue and Rachel.

"Oh hey Kurt," Brittany said smiling quickly before frowning when Rachel and Schue disappeared out the gym doors.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Kurt asked quietly pulling the blonde aside.

"She's sick," Brittany said biting her bottom lip. "She said she went to the doctor but I think she lied to me."

"Have you told Quinn or Santana yet?"

"I've tried but they won't pick up their phones," Brittany said sadly.

"I think we need to go over to their house. Rachel looks really bad Brittany," Kurt said softly pulling the blonde away with him.

"I've been trying to talk to her," Brittany sighed as the two exited the gym and started walking down the halls only to freeze when they heard Mercedes shouting angrily from somewhere in the school.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked as the two rounded a corner and saw Mercedes and Rachel standing in the hallway in front of Schue's office with the teacher looking on like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh uh! I'm not down with this double casting crap!" Mercedes shouted stomping her foot angrily.

"Mercedes please calm down," Schue pleaded eyeing the gathering mass of students nervously.

"No! I'm tired of this Schue. I'm tired of this entire school being the Rachel Damn Berry show!" The diva shouted angrily making Rachel's face contort into anger as well.

"I'm sorry but exactly when has it been the Rachel Damn Berry show Mercedes?" Rachel yelled hoarsely getting into the girl's face. "I have been taking crap the last two years her from everyone in this school! So explain to me when it was my show!"

"Oh please don't play the victim card!" Mercedes shouted throwing her hands up angrily. "Before this year everyone gave you whatever you wanted because they were afraid you would throw a fit! And now this year the same thing only it's because everyone is afraid of having your damn bitches jump down their throats!"

"Do not call them bitches!" Rachel screeched stepping towards the girl in fury. "Just because you're jealous of my talent doesn't mean you have to drag them into this!"

"Jealous of your talent? Yah right!" Mercedes bellowed angrily clinching her fists together. "You're just a spoiled little know it all Diva who thinks she is all that! You've been walking around this school all year like you own the place and I'm sick of it!"

"Then maybe you should leave!" Rachel shouted as her head began to spin violently and small drops of blood flew out of her mouth unnoticed by everyone but Brittany.

"Rachel calm down!" Brittany yelled pushing her way through the crowd and running to the girl's side.

"Oh look another one of the McKinley Elite come to save the day!" Mercedes yelled angrily glaring at Brittany. "I'm so sick of every one of you thinking your better than me!"

"Well we are!" Rachel shouted angrily as she felt her throat start to constrict.

"Oh forget you!" Mercedes shouted and turned around to storm away, only to receive a face full of slushies from some baby cheerios who had been watching the girl fight with their Captain.

A hush fell over the crowd as drops of sticky sweet corn syrup rolled down Mercedes face. Rachel stared in shock at the girl's back, not even noticing the Cheerios looking at her for approval. Somewhere in the back of the crowd a hockey player started to laugh and it slowly rolled through the shocked crowd.

"No…stop," Rachel whimpered, her eyes wide as she saw Mercedes body begin to shake before turning on her.

"How could you Rachel? I thought you were better than this," Mercedes said numbly as she wiped slushy off of her face in shock.

"No…I didn't," Rachel said weakly as she began to hyperventilate and her world began to lurch violently.

"Yes you did," Mercedes growled.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Brittany bellowed at the girl making her nearly fall back in surprise. "Rachel sweetheart you need to breathe," Brittany pleaded as she girl began to violently shake and gasp for air in her arms.

"Is she okay?" Schue said snapping out of his shock and rushing to the girl's side.

"No she's sick," Brittany said holding her friend in her arms. "Come on sweetie breath," the blonde whispered.

"Can't…" Rachel wheezed out before her body collapsed completely and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh my god someone call an ambulance!" Schue shouted as he helped Brittany lay Rachel down on the floor.

"What's going on!" Dave bellowed barreling through the crowd and falling down to his knees beside the Diva.

"She passed out! She's not breathing!" Brittany sobbed as large tears began rolling down her face.

"I'm going to call 911!" Schue said hurrying towards his office.

"No!" Dave shouted cradling the tiny girl in his arms and jumping to his feet. "There's no time! She's not breathing! Out of my way!" The giant boy bellowed running through the crowd with Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, half of the Cheerios, and a good number of swimmers hot on their tail.

"What happened?" Cliff shouted as he turned and saw his boyfriend running down the halls holding a limp Rachel in his arms.

"She's not breathing!" Dave shouted in fear. "We need to get her to the hospital!"

"We'll take my SUV, there's more room!" Kurt shouted as the small herd of people burst out of the school and ran to the parking lot.

"Put her in the backseat!" Cliff ordered scrambling into the petite boy's SUV and kneeling down in the floorboard. "Come on Rachel!" He yelled as he began performing CPR on the pale girl. "Kurt floor it!"

"I'm going to go get Santana and Quinn!" Brittany shouted as she tore towards her car and threw herself into it.

"Come on Rachel breathe!" Cliff shouted as Kurt and a fourth of McKinley High roared out of the school parking lot. "Breathe damnit!"

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn were lying exactly where Rachel had left them that morning when they heard a car screech into their driveway. Raising a brow each they both sat up weakly in their beds and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.<p>

"What was that?" Quinn asked gruffly, speaking to Santana for the first time in days.

"I don't know," Santana grumbled sliding off of the bed and slowly walking into the living room just as the door burst open and Brittany began shouting at them.

"Get out of bed now!" She screamed running towards the girls and grabbing their hands.

"What the fuck Brittany!" Santana shouted pulling her hand back and scowling at the blonde.

"Rachel just collapsed! She wasn't breathing!" Brittany yelled grabbing the Latina's hand tightly and using all of her strength to pull her and Quinn towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked, her face going white with fear.

"Brittany what happened?" Santana shouted in fear as the blonde pulled her and Quinn across their snowy front yard in their sleep pants and bare feet.

"While you two were busy feeling sorry for yourselves Rachel was busy dying!" Brittany shouted angrily pushing the girls into her car and jumping into it.

"Oh my god no," Santana sobbed doubling over in her seat. "Not again!"


	60. Chapter 60: Decisions

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 60: Decision<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**A/N: The song is "The Call" by Regina Spektor.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The waiting room sat in ashen faced silence after Brittany finished relaying the events of the day for close to a minute before it exploded into a wave of questions and finger pointing.<p>

In one corner Sue Sylvester was passionately defending herself to no avail as she was being ripped into by a furious Will Shuester and Principal Figgins.

In another corner several members of the Cheerios and Swimmers were haranguing Mercedes to the point that the Diva was near tears.

At the back of the room Dave and Cliff were sitting in silence with tears rolling down their faces as Kurt and Blaine tried to convince them that they weren't at fault in the whole situation.

Sitting up next to the Nurses Station Shelby sat in a cold plastic chair ringing her hands and glaring a hole in the linoleum floor like it was the reason she was in that waiting room. Beside her Hiram and Leroy Berry sat in their own plastic chairs animatedly discussing the entire situations in angry whisperes. Occasionally Leroy would put one of his large hands on his husbands shoulder and shush him when the short Hebrew man's voice became too loud.

Across from Rachel's parents Quinn and Santana sat in complete shocked silence as Brittany paced nervously in front of them, occasionally sending them looks that ranged from pity to disappointment.

"This is all my fault," Quinn whimpered letting her head fall between her legs as heartbroken sobs escaped her throat.

"No it's not Luce," Santana whispered leaning forwards in her seat and resting her arms on her girlfriends shaking shoulders. "We both fucked up."

"No we didn't," Quinn snapped angrily squeezing her fists into tight balls. "You're father died Santana, you had every right to feel like you did."

"You were sick baby," Santana whispered kissing the girl's shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No," Quinn said shakily raising her head until her hazel eyes were just visible. "I wasn't sick San. I…I should have been there helping her."

"You weren't sick?" Santana asked quietly trying to keep any irritation out of her voice as she retracted her hand from Quinn's shoulder like it was on fire.

"No I wasn't," Quinn cried, her delicate face scrunching up in heartbreaking grief.

"Then…why?" Santana asked shakily staring at the blonde in confusion.

"I…I didn't want you to find out S…I was so ashamed," Quinn cried as her head fell back into her hands.

Santana's eyes went wide at this and concern for the blonde instantly flooded her system. Across from them Shelby who had been silently following the conversation looked up at the couple and leaned forwards in chair, nodding at Santana to push when the Latina looked up full of worry. "Q, Baby what are you talking about?" Santana asked sliding out of her seat and kneeling down next to the blonde.

"I can't tell you," Quinn sobbed quietly. "I should have just gotten over it and been there to help Rachel. She tried to so hard to help me and I just told her not to touch me."

"Come on Baby you're scaring me," Santana whispered putting her hands on the girl's cheeks and turning her head until she could see her eyes. "What happened."

"My…my dad," Quinn whimpered, her hazel eyes filled with a haunting look that sent chills through Santana's spine and made Shelby scoot her chair forward until she was sitting right next to the girls. Brittany stopped her pacing and sunk into the chair next to Quinn and placed a long slender pale hand on her back while worrying her bottom lip. Rachel had not told her this part.

"Quinn, Honey what happened?" Shelby asked reaching forwards and putting her hand on the girl's knee.

"He came to the wake," Quinn whispered closing her eyes tightly as Santana's shaking hands wiped the tears off of her face.

"Did he touch you Quinn?" Shelby asked, her fists balling in rage.

"No," Quinn said slowly, her facial features screwing up in disgust.

"Did he make you touch him Quinn?" Shelby asked carefully.

Quinn sat completely still for a second before nodding her head once and collapsing into Santana's arms. "I was just so upset," Quinn sobbed. "Rachel found him with me and hit him on the head with something."

Santana's body shook with rage as she held her girlfriend and watched the other people in the room milling around them in attentive silence. Her dark eyes flashed with fury and she was a second away from jumping out of her chair and hunting down Russell Fabray before she felt Quinn's hot tears sear the skin of her collarbone and suddenly the fury passed and all that was left was heartbreak and worry. "It's all my fault," Quinn sobbed in her arms.

"No," Santana said pushing the girl away from her just enough so she could look into her eyes. "It is not all your fault Quinn. Okay. We both got so deep into ourselves that we didn't see what was happening right in front of us."

"It is neither of your faults," Shelby said quickly resting a hand on each of the girl's shoulders and fighting back tears, not missing the fact that both of girls were placing blame solely on their shoulders. "It is nobodies fault Sweeties. It just got out of control."

"I beg to differ," Hiram Berry said suddenly making all of the woman turn their heads to him and his husband rest a calming hand on his arm. "No Leroy, I'm not going to sit here and listen to this," Hiram snapped turning to Shelby. "This is your fault! You're the one who left my baby girl when she obviously needed you," he said angrily to the woman, his face red with anger.

"No," Shelby said severely sizing the man up and stepping between him and the girls. "You don't get to lecture me on leaving Rachel," she snapped pointing a finger at him.

"The hell I don't!" Hiram yelled jumping to his feet. "This never happened before when Rachel was sick! Before those girls came along," at this he pointed to Santana and Quinn furiously, "my Rachel would have never ignored her health to the point of collapsing at school! Her health is the most important thing to her!"

"Do you really know your own daughter that little?" Shelby shouted making every person in the waiting room go silent to watch the two facing off. "Before those girls came along," she yelled pointing to the girls, "Rachel was barely living. She was locked up in that house all alone taking care of herself while her fathers, the men she loved more than anything in the world! Were busy running out on her!" Shelby screamed as months and months of repressed anger poured out of her. "The most important thing to Rachel is those girls! That's why she ran herself ragged this week taking care of them!"

"And where were you!" Hiram shouted, pushing his husband away when Leroy tried once more to calm him down. "My daughter nearly killed herself for those little sluts and you were on the other side of the country!"

"Hey!" Shelby barked angrily getting into the man's face. "First off you do not talk about those girls like that! Your daughter is in love with them!"

At this Santana peeked a glance around the arguing parents to note that they had indeed just been outed to half of the Cheerios and now what liked like every person on the Swim Team, and at least half of the Football Team. But she breathed a short sigh of relief when she realized that the looks of anger on their faces were not directed at her and Quinn but on Hiram Berry.

"And second of all don't you dare lecture me on not being there for Rachel. I have been there for that girl from the minute I found out what you two had done," she shouted sending a glare to Leroy so deadly that the bear of a man sunk down into his chair and put his head in his hands in silence. "You don't get to be a deadbeat dad and then suddenly act all self-righteous when something goes wrong in her life!"

"Well guess what Shelby, I'm a dead beat dad no more!" Hiram shouted angrily throwing his hands up in the air. "I want those little sluts and those other two boys out of my house by the end of the week or I will call the cops!"

"You can't do that!" Shelby shouted angrily, as Quinn, Santana, Dave, and Cliff's jaws dropped in shock.

"I can and I am! That house is still under our name and we get to say who lives in it and who doesn't! And they are all just a big distraction to Rachel's future! I'm not going to let my daughter kill herself for some kids who can't even take the time out of their own lives to realize she is so obviously sick!" Hiram bellowed glaring murderously at Shelby.

"Hiram you can't do this! These kids have no where to go!" Shelby shouted in desperate fury.

"And that's not my problem! I was fine with them all living there when I thought it was doing Rachel good! But I won't have those selfish brats living with my daughter another minute!" Hiram roared angrily.

"Hiram think about this," Leroy snapped jumping up from his seat and putting a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Yah think about this Hiram," Shelby said angrily pointing in the man's face. "If you do this I can guarantee that you will be kissing any relationship you have with Rachel goodbye forever."

"Is that a threat Shelby?" Hiram growled stepping up into the woman's face only to be physically pushed backwards by Dave and Cliff who had quickly made their way over to the arguing parents when they saw the fearful looks on Quinn and Santana's faces.

"No Hiram it's not a threat," Shelby said putting her hand on the boys shoulders and holding them back before sucking in a deep breath. "If you do this Rachel is never going to talk to you again."

"I am just doing what is best my daughter!" Hiram shouted angrily throwing his hands up in the air and stomping his foot.

"No you're just being a jackass Hiram!" Shelby shouted angrily. "You're daughter is in love with those two girls. She loves them more than anything! More than her health! More than her voice! More than Broadway!"

"We'll see about that," Hiram shouted crossing his arms and glaring down at Quinn and Santana who had been watching the entire exchange in stunned silence. They were in shock that this was really happening in front of them and the all encompassing fear concerning the wellbeing of their girlfriend was only serving to make them even further distressed as they held on tightly to each other.

Brittany sat next to the girl's and hugged them tightly until she noticed a Doctor holding a clipboard carefully walking towards them and watching the still shouting adults with trepidation

"I don't care what you say Shelby! I want them out! They are not my burden to bare any longer!" Hiram bellowed pushing his husbands hand away from him and pointing a finger into Shelby's face.

"Guys," Brittany said quickly trying to catch the parent's attention.

"How can you do this Hiram? How can you just throw four teenagers who have already lost so much out on the street?" Shelby roared running hands through her thick hair in exasperation.

"Ms. Shelby," Brittany said louder pulling on the woman's sleeve as the Doctor stopped a few feet away from them.

"Because I don't owe them anything and they're all adults now!" Hiram shouted stomping a foot.

"They're just barely eighteen!" Shelby shouted rolling her eyes. "In fact Quinn doesn't even turn eighteen until December!"

"What part of I don't care do you not understand!" Hiram bellowed getting back in the woman's face only to be thrown back into his husbands arms by a seething Brittany.

"Shut the hell up!" The normally peaceful blonde yelled at the man angrily. "Your daughter just collapsed at school and we don't know why! We don't know if she is dead or alive and all you can do is argue and point fingers! Now shut up so the Doctor can tell me what happened to my Rachy!" Brittany screeched pointing at the Doctor who was watching them in stunned silence.

"Dr. Patrick," Santana yelped standing up from the floor and rushing step to step with Quinn to the Doctor. "What are you doing here?" Santana asked her voice filled with worry as she looked at the Doctor.

"It's okay Santi," Dr. Patrick said holding his hands up quickly. "I saw Rachel's name on the receiving list and took her on."

"Oh thank god," Santana said clutching her chest as the sudden fear of seeing the resident cancer specialist passed through her.

"What is going on with my daughter?" Shelby asked quickly appearing behind the girls with Leroy and a still red-faced Hiram next to her. On the other side of the woman Brittany, Dave, and Cliff quickly planted themselves and the Doctor looked at them all carefully.

"Are you Shelby Corcoran?" He asked quickly, looking at Shelby.

"Yes I am," Shelby said nodding running a hand through her disheveled hair.

"As Rachel's legal guardian I need your permission before I release any of Rachel's information to anyone else," he said handing over his clipboard and pointing at a blank sign.

"Okay tell us," Santana said quickly as Shelby jotted down her signature.

"I think we should sit down," Dr. Patrick said somberly, his dark green eyes filled with sadness.

"Oh god please no, I just got her," Quinn sobbed letting her head fall onto Santana's shoulder.

"No, no," Dr. Patrick said quickly, his eyes widening as her hurried out the rest. "Rachel is a fighter, don't count her out yet. We just have a lot to discuss and I think it would be best if we all sat down," the Doctor said motioning to some chairs.

"Is she going to be okay?" Santana rushed out as she threw herself into a chair and pulled Quinn down on her lap, holding the shaking blonde tightly as everyone else took their seats and the rest of the waiting room leant towards them in silence.

"She's very sick," Dr. Patrick said slowly running a hand through his dark hair and looking at the Latina before turning his head to Shelby.

"What happened to her?" Shelby asked quietly, her hands clutched tightly in a prayer position.

"When she was admitted the person filling out her paperwork said she been complaining about a cold?" Dr. Patrick said scanning the group.

"That's what she told us," Dave said quietly letting his head fall on Cliff's shoulder.

"I can tell you that it definitely was not a cold," Dr. Patrick sighed leaning over in his chair and looking somberly at the group.

"Then what was it?" Quinn asked shakily from where her face was buried in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Laryngitis," the Doctor said grimacing. "The worst case I've ever seen of it too. Rachel should have had her tonsils out years ago."

"She didn't want to," Leroy said sadly shaking his head. "She was afraid it would alter her singing voice."

"Be that it may if she had then we wouldn't sitting her right now," the Doctor said sitting up in his chair and frowning slightly at the man.

"How can it be so bad if it's just laryngitis?" Shelby asked confusedly.

"Because she left it untreated for so long it just got worse and worse. Sometime during the week she ruptured the lining of her throat from coughing so hard," the Doctor explained exhaustedly looking from one person to the next. "Do any of you know what she was drinking this week that had honey in it?"

"Honey?" Hiram asked surprised shaking his head. "My Rachel wouldn't be drinking anything with honey in it."

"He's right," Santana said, her eyes widened. "Rachel's vegan."

"Well she was drinking something with honey in it. And from her blood alcohol content she was also drinking something highly alcoholic," the black haired man said leaning forwards.

"No that is not Rachel," Quinn snapped defensively.

"I…I know what it was," Macy said quietly from where she had been listening to the conversation.

"Ma'am?" The doctor asked looking up at the nervous looking Cheerio.

"She…she asked me to pick her up some honey on Wednesday and to…to steal a bottle of brandy from my Dad's liquor cabinet. She said she found a recipe online that was supposed to be good for colds," Macy whispered, blanching under the dark looks that Quinn and Santana were shooting her.

"Jesus Christ Corwin! I told you to help her this week! Not get her trashed," Santana growled shooting a death glare at the girl.

"Ma'am where did you get the honey?" The Doctor asked ignoring the confrontation.

"Some special store she sent me to. She said it was organic," Macy stuttered out slowly.

"Excuse me but what does honey have to do with my daughter being in the intensive care unit?" Hiram snapped severely, voicing everyone's question.

"I said that Rachel ruptured the lining of her throat this week. Organic Honey comes straight from wild bee's hives. They normally contain a number of toxins but the human body is able to digest them safely. But they went straight into Rachel's bloodstream through that ruptured lining," the Doctor explained quietly, his eyes moving from one worried face to another.

"What does this mean?" Shelby asked as tears began rolling down her face.

"It means that you have a very serious decision to make Ms. Corcoran," Dr. Patrick said quietly, his head nodded in pity.

"Tell me," Shelby said sternly wiping the tears off of her face.

"We have got two options. We have already put Rachel on a series of drugs to clear up the toxins from her system, but she has got a very serious infection in her throat. This is where we have to make a decision," the Doctor said, his face going slightly ashen under Shelby's intense gaze.

"The first option is that we pump Rachel full of anti-biotics and hope it clears up the infection. But that is not a sure fire thing and if we leave Rachel in the shape she is much longer the infection will only get worse. It could work but you will be risking the chance that this will happen in the future again with the shape her tonsils are in, and it's not one hundred percent."

"How much worse could it get?" Santana asked tightening her arms around Quinn.

"If we don't completely clear up the infection quickly it could spread even further," the Doctor said bowing his head.

"And then?" Shelby asked quickly.

"Her immune system is already weak right now. There is a possibility that if we wait and see she could die."

"What is the other option?" Shelby asked, steeling her face and tightening her fists.

"We do the surgery to take out Rachel's tonsils and also repair the lining to her throat during the surgery to remove the infection."

"But won't that change her voice?" Hiram asked at the same time that Shelby was leaning forwards in her chair to ask her own question.

"If we do the surgery what are the risks?"

"Well as he pointed out it possibly could alter her voice, but it will also ensure that we clear up the infection before it spreads and also ensure that this won't happen again," the Doctor said staring into Shelby's eyes.

"Which option is safer for Rachel?" The woman asked.

"No we're not considering surgery," Hiram snapped angrily. "Rachel will be devastated if her voice is altered."

"Hiram," Shelby growled pinching her brow and turning to the man. "I didn't want to do this but obviously you give me no choice. You gave me soul custody of Rachel which means you have no legal say in this, or have you forgotten signing over custody of you daughter rather then attending her Sectionals Meet?"

At this the man blanched and fell back into his seat, dumbstruck at the woman's words. "You can't do that," he mumbled.

"I can and I am. I'm Rachel's legal guardian and it is my decision. Now," she said turning back to Dr. Patrick. "Which option is safer for my daughter?"

"In my medical opinion surgery would be the safest option for Rachel. If we let this infection go on any longer it can and will spread fast," Dr. Patrick said somberly dropping his head.

"You can not do this Shelby," Hiram hissed. "There have got to be other options."

"Hiram I am not worried about Rachel's singing voice right now!" Shelby snapped silencing the man. "I'm worried about her life! How soon can she go into surgery?" She asked the Doctor as she fought back tears thinking about how much this decision could affect Rachel's life.

"I can get her into surgery within the hour after you sign the release forms," Dr. Patrick said quietly handing the clipboard over to Shelby.

"Girls," Shelby said turning to Santana and Quinn. "I'm going to sign this but I want to know what you think?"

"I just want her to be okay," Quinn cried clutching tightly to Santana.

"My…my Papi always said that Dr. P was one of the best doctors he knew," Santana managed to choke out as her vision blurred with tears. "If he says it's better to do the surgery then I believe him."

"Okay," Shelby said somberly as she stared down at the paperwork for a second before looking up at the Doctor. "Can the girls see her before she goes into surgery?"

"What?" Hiram said angrily only to be interrupted by Leroy.

"Just shut up Hiram!" Leroy snapped. "Shelby is right. We fucked this all up. Rachel doesn't want to see us, she wants to see her girlfriends," the man said nodding towards the two girls.

"Thank you Leroy," Shelby sighed as Hiram stormed away from the group. "Is it possible?" She asked turning back to the Doctor.

"Normally we don't allow it but we're going to make an exception in this case," Dr. Patrick said standing up from his chair.

"Thank you," Shelby sighed shakily as she began combing through the papers.

"Hey what's the point of being the head honcho doctor if I can't pull a few strings every now and then," Dr. Patrick said softly as Quinn and Santana unwrapped themselves long enough to stand up and join the Doctor. "Just go ahead and look through those and I'll be back in a few minutes to go over some details with you," he said before turning to walk away.

"Wait," Brittany said jumping up from her seat and standing in front of Quinn and Santana with a severe look on her face. "You two have screwed this up a lot, but do not go in there feeling sorry for yourselves. I know that you both suck at showing your emotions, but right now you need to. Go in there and tell her how much you love her and explain what is about to happen to her. She's like going to be scared and she needs you two to be strong for her, not just yourselves."

Quinn and Santana stood silently in shock for a few seconds before nodding their heads dumbly, their hands tightening around each others. "And tell her I heart her so so much," Brittany said smiling softly as she pulled the two girls into tight hugs.

"We will Britt," Santana said softly putting her arm around one side of the blonde and squeezing her before letting go and turning to the doctor.

"Alright ladies if you'll just follow me," Dr. Patrick said leading them out of the waiting room and through a giant set of double doors.

"Is she in a lot of pain?" Quinn asked tucking herself into Santana's side.

"No she's not. We have her on painkillers right now so she might seem a little out of it, but she'll be able to understand what you two are saying and she'll be able to talk to you, but not a lot," Dr. Patrick said as he lead them down the hallway.

Santana and Quinn walked in silence holding each other's hand tightly until the Doctor stopped in front of a door and turned to them. "Just go on in Sweethearts," he said motioning to the door. "But first wipe your faces okay, you know I'm gonna take care of that little angel."

"Thank you Dr. P," Santana said wiping her face and then Quinn's.

"Don't mention it. You two can stay in there until they come to get her, I'll make sure Nurse Johnson heads over with the surgery team so she can lead ya'll back to the waiting room," the Doctor said putting his hands on the girl's shoulders and squeezing them before heading back down the hallway.

"I'm so scared San," Quinn whispered staring at the door handle.

"I am too Luce," Santana sighed wrapping her blond girlfriend in a tight hug. "Rachel was strong for us this week, so we've got to be strong for her now."

"All I can think is the last time I saw her I told her to leave me alone, now she's here in this place," Quinn mumbled resting her head in the crook of Santana's neck. "I've wasted so many years being stupid when I could have been with her. I just got her. We both did. Everything was just getting perfect."

"And everything is going to be perfect," Santana promised squeezing her eye's shut and kissing the blonde's shaggy hair. "Don't be too hard on yourself, I threw a plate at her," Santana grumbled letting go of the girl and kissing her on the lips. "Now let's go in there and try to be as amazing as she is."

"Okay," Quinn said taking a deep breath and wiping the tears off her cheek before slowly turning the door knob and opening the door.

The girls were silent has they walked in and each one fought back tears at the sight of their girlfriend lying in the middle of to huge hospital bed. She looked unbelievably tiny laying in the middle of the bed hooked up to all the machines and Santana had to fight back the urge to vomit as she saw her father in the exact same position behind her eyes.

"Hey," Rachel croaked, her eyes still closed and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey Baby," Quinn said as the two walked towards the bed and sat down in the chairs right next to it.

"I am so sorry," Rachel said slowly opening her eyes and swallowing deeply as she took in the somber looking faces of her girlfriends.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sweetheart," Santana said over and taking the girl's tiny hand into hers.

"I just wanted everything to be okay," Rachel said weakly squeezing the hand in hers.

"We know you did Baby, and you were so strong for us. We're so sorry for hurting you," Quinn managed to choke out as she reached forwards and brushed the hair out of Rachel's ashen face.

"What happened to me?" Rachel asked quietly leaning into Quinn's touch as she stared down at her and Santana's intertwined hands.

"You've got an infection in your throat Baby," Santana explained holding back the sob in her chest.

"Am…am I going to be okay?" Rachel asked shakily, her large brown eyes filled with fear.

"You are," Santana said, her voice unwaveringly strong.

"You're going to have surgery done so they can remove the infected tissue and your tonsils," Quinn whispered, biting her lips when she saw the look of fear deepen in Rachel's eyes.

"But my voice," Rachel stuttered weakly looking between her two girlfriends.

"It might change it a little Baby, but if they don't do it you could completely lose it," Santana explained standing up slowly and gingerly setting down on the side of the brunettes bed.

"I could? As in I could not?" Rachel asked quickly, panic sinking into her raspy voice.

"That's true baby," Quinn said running her fingers through the brunette's hair. "But if we don't do the surgery you could die."

"You keep saying could," Rachel whispered closing her eyes tightly.

"Rachel look at me," Santana said sternly, causing the petite brunette to open her tear filled eyes. "I will not lose you too. If there is even a slight chance that you could die then we are not risking this," Santana said passionately as tears welled up in her dark eyes. "I love you too much. We love you too much."

"But…my voice…it's all I am," Rachel said in a whisper almost so quiet that neither Santana and Quinn caught it.

"No," Quinn said looking down at the brunette, her hazel eyes alight with anger. "You are so much more than your voice Rachel. Don't ever say that you aren't."

"I'm scared," Rachel whimpered as tears began streaming down her pale face.

"I know you are Sweetheart," Santana said pulling the girl's tiny hand to her chest. "But we're going to be strong for you. I promise that we are going to get through this."

"Will you…will you two just hold me?" Rachel whimpered as her body began to shake in all encompassing fear.

"There is no where we would rather be," Santana said softly as she crawled off the bed and walked over to the other side.

Careful of the wires both girls climbed into the bed and slipped their arms around Rachel, their eyes meeting each other's over the girl's forehead, mirroring the same fear and love they were both feeling. "We love you so much baby," Quinn whispered kissing the girl's head softly.

"I love you both too," Rachel whimpered shakily.

"Everybody is here for you. The swim team, the cheerios, even a few football players. And Brittany told us to tell you that she hearts you so much," Santana whispered around the lump in her throat as she kissed the girls head.

"Tell her I heart her too," Rachel chuckled as her fear filled eyes sqeezed shut.

"Hey ladies," Nurse Johnson said quietly walking into the room next to another nurse.

"Hey Ms. J," Santana said softly tightening her arms around her girlfriend.

"This is Nurse Carver," the plump nurse said motioning to the woman standing next to her. "She is going to give Rachel a shot so she can go to sleep now."

"Okay," Rachel said nervously letting her girlfriends sit her up in the bed.

"You're going to feel a little pinch Rachel and then you're going to start feeling really sleepy in about two minutes. Don't fight it okay, just let it happen," the nurse said walking up to them and smiling softly as Quinn leant backwards in the bed but kept her arms around the girl's waist.

"Okay," Rachel whimpered as the nurse pushed up the sleeve on her gown and took a needle out of the pocket of her scrubs.

"Okay Rachel, one, two, three," the nurse said before jabbing the needle in and injecting the girl. "Okay now remember what I said, don't fight it," she said as she wiped off the injection point with a small piece of antiseptic gauze.

"Can they stay with me till I fall asleep?" Rachel asked as she laid back down in the bed between her girlfriends.

"They sure can," the nurse said smiling as she and Nurse Johnson walked quietly towards the corner of the room and turned away to give the girls some privacy.

"Will you two sing to me?" Rachel asked shakily as she carefully burrowed down between her girlfriends.

"What would you like us to sing?" Santana asked softly kissing the girl's head.

"Anything, I just want to hear your voices," Rachel whispered softly.

"Okay," Quinn said softly before meeting Santana's eyes and beginning to hum a song she knew the other girl knew. Quickly caught on and with a small nod the two girls began to sing together, their voices mixing in perfect harmony as they sung the song softly, the love and strength in their voices sinking deep down into the recesses of Rachel's body and making her feel the most protected that she ever had in her entire life.

_It started out as a feeling,  
><em>_Which then grew into a hope,  
><em>_Which then turned into a quiet thought,  
><em>_Which then turned into a word,  
><em>_And then that word grew louder and louder,  
><em>_Till it was a battle cry,  
><em>_I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye._

Between them Rachel's eyes began to slowly close as the affects of the drugs hit her system and she let out a small sigh as the worry slipped off of her face. Santana and Quinns stared deeply into each other's eyes as they sang the song, their arms tightening around Rachel as the girl began to drift off to sleep.

_Just because everything's changing,  
><em>_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before,  
><em>_All you can do is try to know who your friends are,  
><em>_As you head off to the war,  
><em>_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light,  
><em>_You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye,  
><em>_You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye._

In the corner even with their backs turned both of the nurses could picture the look on the girls face's perfectly and large tears began to roll down their faces.

In the bed Rachel let out once last sigh before her eyes closed completely, but her hands still stayed tightened to the girl's shirts until the end of the song when the loosened and dropped to her sides.

_Now we're back to the beginning,  
><em>_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet,  
><em>_But just because they can't feel it too,  
><em>_Doesn't mean that you have to forget,  
><em>_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,  
><em>_Till they're before your eyes,  
><em>_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye,  
><em>_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye._

"We love you Rach," Quinn whispered kissing the girl's head as she finally allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

"I think she knows that," Nurse Johnson said walking over to them as a few more nurses rolled in a stretcher.

"I hope so," Santana whimpered closing her eyes tightly. "We'll see you when you wake up Love," the girl whispered kissing Rachel's head softly before she and Quinn slipped off of the bed.

"Alright ladies, let's let these people get to work," Nurse Johnson said as she began to lead the girls out of the room.

"Oh one thing," Quinn said turning to the room and looking at the surgery team. "That girl right there. We're in love with her so take good care of her."

"We promise we will," the nurse who had administered the shot said smiling softly at the blonde.

"You better because trust me, you don't want to see us angry," Santana added looking at Rachel one last time.

"Now that's my Santi," Nurse Johnson said leading them out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room which was to the girl's confusion missing a good forth of the people that had been there just an hour ago.

"Where did everyone go?" Santana asked quietly as she and Quinn slipped into chairs across from Shelby.

"You've got some good friends," Shelby said smiling softly as she sipped on her coffee. "Dr. Patrick asked for volunteers to donate blood for Rachel and the entire room stood up," the woman said chuckling softly. "He spent a good ten minutes working through all the people who were too young to donate, those that didn't match Rachel's blood type, and those who already had donor cards."

"They did?" Quinn asked flabbergasted as she began taking notice of who was missing.

"Brittany, Cliff, Blaine, three of the Swim Team members, and two of the Cheerios," Shelby said smiling sadly when she figured out what the blonde was doing.

"Really? The Cheerios?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was a bit surprised too," Shelby admitted.

The two girls sighed as they began looking around the waiting room, drinking in the almost surreal scene before them. Students were scattered across the room from Gleeks to Cheerios. Some sat in the hard plastic chairs watching the T.V. in the corner of the room while other flipped through year old magazines. And then a few others were simply staring off into space.

Hiram was still nowhere to be scene but Leroy was a few chairs down from them with his head bent over and his hands locked in prayer. At the end of the room Kurt sat in a chair leaning backwards and running his hand through Dave's head which was in his lap. Both boys' eyes staring off into space as their respective partners were away donating blood.

Will Schuester sat in a hard plastic chair talking quietly with Mrs. Pillsbury who had shown up while the girls were in Rachel's room. Across from the Coach Beiste had shown up as well and she was sitting in silence next to a stony faced Coach Sylvester.

"How did she take it?" Shelby asked breaking both of the girls out of their silent observations.

"She was scared…" Santana chuckled humorously as she stared down at her clenched hands.

"She's strong. The strongest person I know. We'll get through this," Quinn said reaching forwards and intertwining one of her hands with Santana's.

"Yes we will," Shelby said nodding her head and running her hands through her thick hair.

"How long will the surgery take?" Santana asked letting her exhausted body fall against Quinn's and her head fall on the blonde's shoulder.

"Dr. Patrick told me that it would be about seven hours. He promised he'd come and give us a heads every hour or so."

"Why so long?" Quinn asked leaning her head down on Santana's and softly kissing the girl's raven colored hair.

"After they are done removing the infected material and her tonsils a plastic surgeon is going to close it up so Rachel won't have a major scar," Shelby explained quietly.

"I come with presents," Nurse Johnson said suddenly rolling up a cart piled high with blankets and pillows.

"Thanks Ms. J," Santana yawned as the nurse spread a large blue blanket over the two girls.

"No problem Santi," the nurse said smiling and reaching back to the cart. "I also scored some magazines from the break room that are a little more up to date."

"You rock," Santana said smiling weakly.

"Don't I know it," the nurse said smiling as she began pushing the cart through the crowded waiting room.

"And now we wait," Santana mumbled yawning once more as the emotional toll of the day caught up with her. Next to her Quinn wasn't fairing any better and Shelby smiled softly as she watched the girl's hazel eyes struggling to stay open.

"You two get some sleep, I'll wake you when there's news," the woman said softly as she picked up one of the more updated magazines and stared at it blankly.

"Can't…sleep…not…tired," Quinn whispered before her eyes fell closed and her breathing leveled out. Shelby just sighed at the sight, smiling weakly when she noticed that Santana hadn't even tried to fight it and had fallen fast asleep.

"They're amazing," Leroy Berry said sinking into the seat next to Shelby.

"Yes they are," Shelby sighed looking over at the fatigued man.

"I'm glad that Rachel has them. And you Shelby," Leroy said quietly leaning forwards in her chair.

"She does have us, but she needs her fathers too," Shelby said leaning forwards and catching the man's eyes.

"Hiram and I are getting a divorce," Leroy said quietly staring at the palms of his large hands forlornly.

"I'm so sorry Leroy," Shelby whispered putting a hand on the man's broad shoulder.

"Me too Shelby, me too," Leroy sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shelby asked quietly.

"Just what you've been doing," Leroy said standing up from the chair and looking down at the woman. "Just be there for our little girl when we can't."

"Always," Shelby said catching the man's hand when he made to walk away. "Leroy?"

"Yes?"

"She misses you, you know?"

"I know," Leroy sighed. "I'm going to go find my husband now and tell him that I don't care what he thinks. That house is under my name, not his and I'll be damned if she screw up Rachel's life any more," he said staring tenderly at the two girl's sleeping soundlessly in their chairs.

"What are you going to do after the divorce?" Shelby asked curiously.

"I'm going to move back to Lima and hope I haven't completely lost my baby girl," he said running a hand over his bald head.

"You haven't," Shelby said smiling softly at the man. "If there is one thing about Rachel that I can personally attest to it is that that girl doesn't have an unforgiving bone in her body."

"I hope so," Leroy said staring down at Santana and Quinn. "I'll be back in a little while," he said before leaving the waiting room.

Shelby ran a hand once more over her face before staring at Quinn and Santana, her mind wrapped up in her daughter. "I love you Rachel," she whispered quietly before leaning back in her chair and opening a magazine.

Across from her Santana and Quinn slept on, waiting to see their girlfriend again.


	61. Chapter 61: Waking Up

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 61: Waking Up<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Santana woke up with a jump. She had been dreaming of something and suddenly she felt as if she was falling. Rubbing her face she sat up from the chair she had somehow curled up in and looked around as her brain unfogged. Frowning when she realized her girlfriend was not next to her the Latina craned her neck to find the blonde and heaved a tired sigh of relief when she saw the blonde sitting next to Puck talking quietly.<p>

Blinking a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes the Cheerio gazed around the room and smiled slightly when she realized that the amount of people in the room had doubled. It was now filled with the entire Cheerios Squad, all of the Swim Team, three quarters of the football team, every Glee Club member, and bunch of random students she recognized from Rachel's various other clubs.

Stretching her arms out she let her eyes wander around the crowded waiting room and hang on the people she recognized. Across the room Artie was wheeling back and forth, in his own way slowly rocking his girlfriend in his lap. Santana sighed as she let her eyes gaze at Brittany's normally bubbly face only to see tears streaking down her cheeks.

At one end of the room Kurt, Blaine, Dave, and Cliff were leaning back in their chairs mindlessly watching the tiny television that bolted to the ceiling. Occasionally Dave's large hand would stroke his boyfriends shoulder and Cliff would let out a shuddery breath. Next to them Jesse and Brooke sat watching the t.v. as well, both of them nervously biting their lips as they held hands tightly.

Looking around she realized that Shelby was not in the room anymore and she frowned before staring down at her watch. It was just edging towards nine hours into Rachel's surgery and Santana's frowned deepened when she realized that she had been asleep for the last two. She knew that nobody in the room was stupid enough to gain her ire so she deduced that Dr. Patrick had not come into the waiting room for his hourly update.

Movement at the front of the waiting room caught her eyes and her head along with everyone else's turned hopefully towards the doors only to be disappointed when a weary looking Shelby entered with Leroy Berry and an older couple. Shelby grimaced weakly at the room as the teenagers went back to what they had been doing and whispered to the older couple for a second before leading them towards Puck and Quinn. Santana noticed Beth passed out in the older man's arms and guessed that they must have been Shelby's parents. She watched them closely as they approached Quinn to make sure the blonde was okay with it, Quinn had not seen Beth since the time they had babysat and Puck had never seen her. Reaching in to her pocket she quickly pulled out her phone and shot a text off to her girlfriend asking if she was okay. A second later the blonde looked towards her and nodded hesitantly before looking back at Shelby and accepting her daughter into her lap.

Relaxing back into her chair she closed her eyes for a second before she felt the chair next to her shift. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Leroy Berry sitting next to her holding out a cup of coffee to her.

"Thanks," Santana said quietly accepting the cup and taking a small sip of it.

Leroy simply nodded and stared into his own cup. Santana took the time to study him. The tall black man looked exhausted. His deep chocolate eyes were red rimmed from crying and his face was covered in a prickly grey five o'clock shadow. She had been studying him so closely that she nearly jumped in shock when he suddenly spoke to her.

"I was very sorry to hear about your father Santana, he was a great man," Leroy said, his eyes still trained on his coffee.

"Thank you," Santana said quietly, clearing her gravely throat. "Did you know him?"

"Not that well. Just through your mother," Leroy said turning his face to the girl and smiling softly. "You look just like her."

"I…I didn't realize you knew her," Santana replied softly.

"Oh yes. Maria and I actually went to school together. We were actually best friends," Leroy said smiling fondly. "She was an amazing woman."

"Yes she was," Santana said softly as she thought about her Mami. "I don't remember her ever mentioning you."

"No she probably wouldn't," Leroy said grimacing. "Our friendship ended on bad terms…totally my fault."

"What happened?" Santana asked curiously.

"She tried to give me some very good advice and I foolishly got angry about it," Leroy said sighing as he took a sip of his coffee. Noticing the girls confused face Leroy smiled as he settled back into his chair. "I had met Hiram about nine months before that happened. He was so perfect, everything I had wanted in a man. You're mom had been very supportive of it for the first few months but then Hiram and I started to fight and she saw how unhappy I was and suggested I end it. I was upset of course. I'm sure you understand what it feels like to have people tell you that a relationship you love isn't good for you."

"Yah we've heard our fair share of that," Santana hummed quietly, her eyes drifting over to Quinn and softening when she saw the blonde cradling her daughter.

"I was just so convinced that she was wrong. I thought that Hiram and I could work through anything. That is about the time that Maria had you and I saw how happy your parents were. I stared down at you and wanted that. So Hiram and I began to look into adopting. You're mom said it was a bad idea, that we couldn't use a child to fix a relationship that was falling apart, that it wouldn't be fair to that child," Leroy said as a fat tear rolled down his cheek. "We fought. I yelled and said some horrible things to her and we parted ways."

"That sucks," Santana said quietly.

"It does," Leroy said quietly. "But it seemed to work for us. We were happier when we got Rachel. We didn't fight as much. It wasn't till she was around five when I think we both realized the reason we weren't fighting was because we weren't talking to each other. And I suddenly realized that your mother had been right, but by then I didn't know how to fix our relationship."

"She would have forgiven you," Santana said, her voice full of confliction.

"I have no doubt she would have," Leroy sighed. "And I can't tell you how much I wish I had just gotten over my bruised pride and went to her, but I didn't. I…I'll never regret having Rachel, I love her more than anything in the world…but I wished we had waited. You're mother was right, what we did wasn't at all fair to her."

"No it wasn't," Santana growled, suddenly feeling anger bubble up in her chest as she thought about her girlfriend who was currently lying unconscious somewhere on a table probably less than fifty feet away from her.

"I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for this," Leroy said, his voice breaking as his face scrunched up in pain.

Santana watched him cry and fought the urge to yell all the things she wanted to, instead she sighed and put a hand on his arm. "She will. The thing about Rachel is that she would forgive anyone for anything. It's totes a good thing she has never been on a jury."

"You're right about that," Leroy said chuckling through his tears and wiping his face with large shaking hands. "But I don't deserve her forgiveness. What we did was horrible. We had her to fix our relationship and when that didn't work we just left her."

"Yes you did," Santana said through gritted teeth. "And Leroy I know this is a bad time but I have to tell you right now. If you're not serious about this whole wanting to be in her life again thing. If there is even a small piece of you that is unsure then you need to leave, because if you hurt her I swear on my parents that I will make you hurt for it."

"I'm not going anywhere," Leroy said softly shaking his head. "I have made a lot of mistakes in my life but Rachel is not going to be one of them anymore."

"I'm serious Leroy," Santana warned severely. "If you're going to be here then be here. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken again."

"I know. I know that I don't deserve her forgiveness or your trust, but I'm going to stay and be the kind of man your mother always said I could be."

"Good," Santana said settling back in her seat quietly. She was still filled with anger and skepticism but for the moment she was willing to let it go. She would be watching the man closely.

"I hope you don't mind," Leroy said suddenly pulling a bag that Santana hadn't noticed into his lap. "On the way back from picking up Shelby's parents I asked her to stop at you guy's house to get something for Rachel."

"What is it?" Santana asked curiously peering into the bag.

"It's a music box," he said as he gently pulled a very old looking wooden box out of the bag. "It was my great grandmother's, her father, my great great grandfather, gave it to her on the day that he earned his first paycheck after years of slavery."

"It's beautiful," Santana whispered as the man gingerly lifted off the lid and a soft melody began to play.

"All The Pretty Little Horses," Leroy said his eyes misty as he stared down at the slowly spinning mechanism. "I used to play it for Rachel when she was a baby; it always calmed her down when she was fussy."

"Where was it?" Santana asked as the man carefully passed it to her. "I've never seen it."

"It was in a box in the attic. When Hiram and I moved out we boxed up a lot of stuff intending to come back and take it with us."

"But you never came back," Santana hummed softly as she shut the lid and carefully handed it back to him.

"No we didn't," Leroy said softly, wiping away a tear.

"Where is Hiram?" Santana asked suddenly noticing the short Jewish man was absent from the waiting room.

"He has gone back to Chicago," Leroy said, his voice tinted with barely concealed anger.

"What a bastard," Santana grumbled closing her eyes and fighting the urge to track him down and murder him.

"That he is," Leroy sighed running a large hand through short graying hair.

"So what are you going to do now?" Santana asked sitting up in her chair.

"Move back here. I've already talked to my lawyer and told him that Hiram can have the house in Chicago. I don't want it. Rachel's house is still under my name but when she turns eighteen I'm going to sign it over."

"Where will you live?"

"I figure I'll get a small apartment. I don't need much. I have a meeting in a few days with DA's office for a job."

"I didn't realize you're a Lawyer," Santana said quirking an eyebrow. "Rachel doesn't talk about you two much."

"No I doubt she would," Leroy sighed. "Yes I'm a lawyer. Prosecuting to be exact."

Santana was about to continue the small talk when she felt a small tug on her sleeve and turned to see Quinn looking at her with teary eyes. "Baby?" She asked quickly pulling the blonde girl down into her lap, her voice filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I just wanted to be with you," Quinn sighed nesting her face into the Latina's neck.

"I'll leave you two alone," Leroy said standing up and smiling down at the girls. "I'm glad that my baby girl has you two in her life."

"We love her," Santana said softly as she tightened her arms around Quinn.

As the man walked away Santana sighed and looked down at her girlfriend, fighting back tears when she felt the blonde shake in her arms. "Quinn, sweetheart what's up."

"I'm just so tired," Quinn sighed closing her eyes. "It's just all so messed up. I feel like I failed you both."

"Baby you didn't," Santana said her voice strong with conviction. "You were going through a lot. I wish you had told me about what happened."

"I was ashamed," Quinn mumbled sadly.

"You shouldn't be. You didn't do anything wrong. That bastard did."

"I hate him," Quinn growled clinging tightly to Santana. "I wish he were dead."

"The feeling is mutual," Santana growled.

"I…I think I want to…" Quinn mumbled before her voice broke and tears started rolling down her cheek.

"What do you want to do Baby?" Santana asked nodding over the blonde's shoulder when she saw Shelby suddenly appear behind them with worried eyes to settle into the chair next to them.

"I…I want to tell someone."

"Do you mean the cops?" Shelby said hopefully putting a hand on the girl's back.

"Y-yes," Quinn cried clinging to Santana. "I hate him. He nearly destroyed everything. I…I want him to go away forever."

"Are you sure about this Baby?" Santana whispered as Shelby wrapped her arms around them.

"Yes. I don't want to be scared of him anymore," the blonde said sighing when she felt her body being squeezed from both sides.

"Then that is what we're going to do," Shelby said resting her head on the girl's shoulder and kissing her cheek softly. "I promise you that I am going to do whatever I can to make sure you're never afraid again honey."

"Thank you," Quinn murmured burying her head into Santana's collarbone.

A feeling of tenseness passed through the rooms and the three women raised their heads to see a very tired looking Dr. Patrick walking towards them and loosening his tie. "Hey guys," he said softly collapsing into a chair as the room crowded around him.

"Hey Dr. P," Santana said straightening up in the chair as Quinn slipped off of her lap into her own chair.

"The surgery is done. She's sleeping right now but she should be waking up soon," the Doctor explained running a hand through his hair.

"How did it go?" Quinn asked shakily as her hand sought out her girlfriend's.

"The infection was a lot smaller than we first assumed it to be. I don't believe it should affect Rachel's voice very much at all."

"Oh thank god," Shelby sighed, her shoulders relaxing for the first time that day.

"What aren't you telling us?" Santana asked biting her bottom lip as she studied the Doctor's nervous body language.

"There was a complication," he said carefully sitting on the edge of his seat and looking at the group seriously. "She…I'm sorry to tell you this but an hour ago she flat lined and had to be resuscitated."

"Oh my god," Shelby gasped slapping a hand over her mouth as similar utterances rolled over the large group.

"But like I said she is going to be just fine," the Doctor said quickly raising his voice to be heard over the rumbling group.

"Can we see her?" Santana and Quinn asked quickly wiping the tears away from their faces.

"Yes you can," he said smiling softly. "Four people can go in at a time so it's up to you guys how ya'll want to handle all of this," he said smiling tiredly at the large group that was biting at the chomps to see the diva.

Quickly the group started chattering and discussing who would get to see her first until Shelby stood up and quieted them all down. "Santana and Quinn are going to go in there and stay. I'm sure Rachel wants to see them first. We're going to give them a while alone and then Leroy and I will go in. After that you can all go in, in groups of two for a while. Okay?"

Shelby might not have been a teacher but the teenagers instantly responded to her scary teacher vibes and simultaneously nodded and said "Yes Ma'am," making the woman smile and turn to the Doctor. "Handled."

"So it was," Dr. Patrick said smiling in amazement at the woman, the glint in his eyes not lost on Santana or Quinn who just smiled softly as they began to drag the man away. "Okay, okay," he said laughing as they pushed and prodded him out of the waiting room. "She should be waking up soon. She is going to be groggy but she'll be able to understand what is going on. But," he said snatching a small whiteboard off of the counter of a nurse's station, "she can't talk yet. She needs to rest her throat for at least twenty-four hours so hand her this and physically close her mouth if you have to."

"But she's going to be okay right?" Santana asked nervously as they stopped outside of a closed door.

"Yes she is. That girl of yours is a fighter ladies."

"When you said she flat lined…" Quinn asked trailing off.

"She's fine," he said quickly.

"But…but it was close?" Quinn asked as Santana wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you girls. I know that ya'll don't want that."

"No we don't," Santana said shaking her head.

"She was out for close to two minutes. The doctor gave her the pads four times with no results but on the fifth time her heartbeat returned."

"So she was dead?" Quinn asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Yes, technically she was."

"Oh god," Santana cried softly pulling Quinn tightly against her.

"But now," the Doctor said resting a hand on their shoulders, "she is fine. And I'm sure she would want to wake up next to her girlfriends. So get in there," he said motioning to the door before walking away.

"We almost lost her San," Quinn cried clinging to the Latina for dear life.

"I know baby," Santana said squeezing the girl tightly and stroking her shaggy hair. "But we didn't. Now we have to go in there and be strong for her."

"Okay," Quinn said getting her tears under control and squeezing her girlfriend once more before backing away and wiping her face off.

"Come on," Santana said pulling the blonde to her side and pushing open the door.

The two girls both fought back a fresh wave of cheers when they saw their girlfriend laying the middle of the bed. Her eyes were closed tightly and she wore a small uncomfortable frown on her face as if she were having a nightmare. Her tiny body almost disappeared inside of the oversized hospital gown and her neck was wrapped in layers of crisp white gauze. A soft groan snapped the girls out of their trances and both of them quickly rushed to the girl's bedside.

Heavy lids fluttered open and Rachel released another husky groan as she felt slender hands slip into her own. Blinking a few times to get used to the light the brunette looked between the worried faces of her girlfriends before very slowly raising her hands to wipe the tears off of their cheeks. She attempted to say hello to them only to feel Santana and Quinn's hand both cover her mouth.

"Shh," Santana said leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Don't speak Love you need to rest your throat."

"Here," Quinn said putting the whiteboard into her hands.

**Am ****I ****okay?**Rachel quickly scribbled on the board.

"You're going to be fine baby," Quinn said running her hands through the girl's hair.

**How ****did ****the ****surgery ****go?** Rachel wrote her brows furrowed weakly as she looked between her two girlfriends expectantly.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other quickly. Both of their eyes quietly trying to work out whether they should tell her that she had had to be brought back to life.

_Do you think we should tell her now San?  
><em>_She'd probably be pissed off we didn't.  
><em>_You're right I don't want her to find out from someone else.  
><em>_You two realize I'm in on the link right?_

"Sorry," Santana chuckled staring down at their girlfriend who was staring up at them expectedly.

**What ****happened?**

"There…there was a moment. A couple of minutes," Santana started before she felt a lump grow in her throat and cut off her words.

"You flat lined baby," Quinn whispered squeezing the girl's hand in her own.

"I died," Rachel choked out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shh," Santana cooed crawling into the bed next to the girl carefully as Quinn mounted the other side. "You're going to be just fine. Dr. P said he didn't even think this was going to affect your voice very much."

"I love you both so much," Rachel rasped out as her girlfriends wrapped their arms around her.

"We love you too Baby, now no more talking or no kisses for you for a week," Santana murmured kissing the side of the girl's head.

Rachel made to complain but was stopped by Quinn's lips covering her own. The girl sighed as she felt the blondes tongue run across her lips and she opened her mouth eagerly; relishing in the feel of the girl's soft tongue running across her own. Santana watched the two girls with soft eyes before leaning in and running her tongue across the shell of the other brunette's ear. "We love you so much baby," Santana whispered as Quinn leaned away from the girl and stared down at her lovingly.

Rachel didn't reply but her eyes spoke volumes as she relaxed on the bed and let herself be wrapped up in her girlfriends. And then they lay there silently for the next thirty minutes, Quinn and Santana occasionally placing soft kisses on her lips and each others. The three of them were more than happy to just lie together holding each other. Everything else could wait.


	62. Chapter 62: Never Again

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 62: Never Again<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**A/N2: Gah! Sorry for the major delay in writing. The holiday season is taking alot of my writing time away from me. Stupid job. But look! Two chapters!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shelby smiled softly as she led Leroy into the room and the two adults took a second to just watch the girls. The toll the last two weeks had taken on them showed in the way that all three girls were sleeping peacefully on the tiny hospital bed. Rachel lay in the middle with both of her tiny hands fisting the materials of the girls t-shirts, Quinn lay on her left side with a pale arm snaked across the brunette's abdomen and her other arm laying underneath the girl's shoulders. Santana lay on her right side with her own toned arm slung across both girls and fisting the material of Quinn's t-shirt. Her other arm lay under their heads acting like a pillow.<p>

"They really are amazing together," Leroy said in awe as he looked at the carefree face of his daughter.

"Aren't they?" Shelby whispered smiling. "I admit at first I was a bit conflicted by their relationship but I get it now. They just seem to work together as a unit. The three of them are a lot alike."

"How so?" Leroy asked as the two adults stepped further into the room and sat down on the chairs beside the bed.

"They way that they handle things. All three of them are extremely self-reliant girls, not because they want to be, but because they had to be. They don't let their emotions show to the world around them as a rule. But when they're together…it's like those walls just come down," Shelby said softly as she leant forwards and stroked some of Santana's raven colored locks away from her face.

"You love them quite a lot don't you Shelby?" Leroy asked watching the tenderness in the woman's face as she stared down at the girls.

"Very much so," Shelby whispered softly. "When I came back into Rachel's life I figured at the most we could be friends, but now on top of Beth I find myself with three daughters and two sons. It's a very big family. In fact five daughters counting Brittany."

"Well you've kept a fabulous figure," Leroy joked as they watched Santana's eyes flutter open.

"Hey," she murmured sitting up in the bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Next to her, her girlfriends also sleepily sat up but Santana and the blonde quickly pushed Rachel back down onto the bed with soft looks.

"Hey Sweetheart," Shelby said standing up so the girl could see her and rested a slender palm on her head.

Quinn quickly grabbed the discarded whiteboard and handed it to Rachel who glared at it slightly before huffing in annoyance and quickly pulling the cap off of the marker. **Can****I****really****not****talk****for****twenty-four****hours?**

"I'm afraid it is true my sweet," Shelby said chuckling and shaking her head. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel paused for a moment to think about it before writing on the board. **I****feel****alright.****Sore****though.****Can****I****have****some****water?**

"Sure you can," Shelby said jumping in place and looking around the room.

"I've got it," Leroy said jumping up from his chair and walking over to the counter.

"Daddy?" Rachel suddenly squeaked out, her chocolate eyes big as she watched her father pour her some water and walk slowly back over to the bed.

"Hey Princess," Leroy said nervously as he handed the water off to Santana and stared down at his daughter.

"Wha…"

"Voice baby," Santana hummed as Quinn tapped her knuckles on the whiteboard.

Scowling at her girlfriends the brunette quickly picked up the whiteboard and started scribbling across it. **What ****are ****you ****doing ****here?**

Leroy smiled at his daughter's annoyance and the girls sitting on either side of her chuckling before Rachel turned it around so he could see the whiteboard. "I came to see you Baby Girl," he said softly leaning against the side of the bed and staring down at her. "I had to make sure you were okay."

Rachel stared at him in surprise for a second before she felt Quinn and Santana's hands rest on her thighs and she looked to both of them who were watching Leroy intently. Swallowing the lump in her sore throat she picked up the board, wrote on it, and hesitantly turned it to him. **How ****long ****are ****you ****staying?**

"I'm not going anywhere Princess," Leroy said, his chocolate eyes becoming watery. "I'm moving back here to Lima…if you'll have me."

**What ****about ****Dad? **Rachel wrote out carefully, her bottom lip quivering as she turned the board back to him.

Leroy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head softly. "You're Dad and I have decided that it would be best for both of us if we separated."

**I****'****m ****sorry. **Rachel wrote out as big tears started rolling down her cheek. **Is ****it ****because ****of ****me? ****Because ****of ****all ****of ****this? **

"Oh no baby," Leroy said shaking his head quickly. "You're Dad and I both love you very much, but the problems in our relationship are our own. They have absolutely nothing to do with you."

**What ****are ****you ****going ****to ****do? ****You ****haven****'****t ****been ****alone ****in ****a ****long ****time. **Rachel wrote out worrying her bottom lip.

"Hey," Leroy scoffed chuckling. "I'm not a feeble old man yet." At that Rachel smiled softly and made a sound that was close to chuckling. "Don't you worry about your Daddy cause I'm gonna be just fine. I'm gonna get an apartment and try to get a job here at the DA's office. The man I talked to on the phone said they were looking for a few good men, but I guess I'll have to do," the man said chuckling as he leant back in his chair.

**I****'****m ****sorry ****about ****you ****and ****Dad****…****is ****he ****here? **The diva wrote out carefully, dipping her head slightly when she felt Quinn and Santana stiffen on either side of her. **Well ****that ****answers ****that ****question.**

"He was here," Leroy said carefully. "He went back to the city to take care of some things but he said he will come back and visit soon."

A dark flash of anger passed over Rachel's face and she let out a choked scoff before looking back down to her board. **Like ****I ****haven****'****t ****heard ****tha t****before.**

"Rachel please," Leroy said bowing his head in shame.

"Don't…please…me," Rachel managed to growl out shaking her head before grasping her whiteboard again. **Tell ****him ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****him ****to ****bother ****saying ****he ****will ****come ****when ****I ****know ****he ****won****'****t. ****I****'****ve ****done ****just ****fine ****without ****either ****of ****you ****for ****years ****now ****and ****this ****doesn****'****t ****change ****that.**

"I'm…I'm sorry," Leroy said mournfully standing up from his chair and walking out of the room before tears started to fall down his stubble covered cheeks.

"Rachel…" Shelby sighed looking at the seat next to hers that had been so abruptly abandoned.

**Please ****Shelby ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****to ****do ****this ****right ****now. **Rachel wrote out sighing and as she rubbed her temple.

"Okay," Shelby sighed standing up from her chair. "You have a whole waiting room out there wanting to see you. Do you want me to start sending them in?"

"Can you give us a few minutes," Santana said looking down at her girlfriend who was on the verge of tears.

"Sure," Shelby said smiling softly as she walked out of the room and nearly ran into a teary eyed Leroy. "Hey," she said awkwardly resting a hand on his shoulder.

"That didn't go as I expected it would," Leroy sighed rubbing a large hand across his tired face.

"Well what did you expect Leroy?" Shelby asked linking an arm through his as they started walking towards the crowded waiting room.

"I don't know? Her jumping into my arms squealing Daddy and demanding a piggy back ride," Leroy chuckled half seriously as he held the door open for them.

"It's going to take time," Shelby said smiling lightly at the man. "And a lot of hard work on your side. Rachel isn't a little girl any more. She's a mature young woman who has gone through a lot in her short life. She probably won't ever be that little girl you remember ever again, but if you work at it you just might see the amazing woman she has become."

"Was it this hard for you?" Leroy asked as they stepped into the waiting room.

"Definitely. It also doesn't help us deadbeats very much that she has two very protective girlfriends hovering around either," Shelby laughed as the group of assorted teenagers surged towards them with questions. "She's fine! She's going to be alright," she said quickly holding up her hands in defense.

"When can we start seeing her?" David asked towering above the crowd, his face red from worried crying.

"Soon, she and the girls are talking right now so we're going to give her a few minutes. You guys can go in two at a time but keep it short because she is tired. Also heads up she can not talk for the next twenty-four hours so don't push it."

"Damn," Kurt said smirking. "I was hoping she would be up for singing a duet with me."

"I'm sure she would love to Kurt but give her a few days."

"About that Shelby," Schue said stepping nervously through the crowd and pulling the woman aside. "What did the Doctors say about her voice?"

"Why do you ask?" Shelby asked quickly, her eyes narrowing at the man.

"No no I don't ask because of that," Schue said quickly holding up his hands. "This has nothing to do with Regionals or the Musical. I just wanted to know because I know how important it is to her."

"Okay," Shelby said still not trusting the teacher who in her opinion had treated her oldest daughter like a prized bull more than one time. "Dr. Patrick told me that there shouldn't be too much of a change in her voice. I'm going to work with her myself over the next few weeks to help her out."

"Okay," Schue said clearly relieved as her ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Shelby can we go in now?" Dave asked as he and Cliff suddenly appeared at the woman's side.

"Go for it," Shelby chuckled not even finishing her sentence before the two boys disappeared out the door.

"Hey Ms. Corcoran," Puck said walking up to the adults with Brittany glued to his side.

"Hey kids," Shelby said smiling at the relieved looks on their faces.

"So Rachel is really going to be okay?" Puck asked slightly anxiously looking towards the door Dave and Cliff had just ran out of.

"She really is. Dave and Cliff are in there right now, but when they're done you two can go in there."

"Awesome," Puck said smiling widely.

"Very much so. Can you do me a favor and go around and couple everyone up. It's two at a time since Quinn and Santana are already in there," she asked looking at Puck and sweeping her hand towards the crowd of excited looking teenagers.

"No problem Ms. Corcoran," Puck said smiling proudly before stomping off into the group of teenagers and barking orders.

"You're good with them," Leroy noted smiling.

"Brittany?" Shelby said suddenly noticing that the blonde girl was still standing next to them. "Are you okay?"

"You're Rachel's Dad right?" Brittany said ignoring Shelby and looking carefully at Leroy.

"Yes I am," Leroy said smiling at the bubbly blonde.

"Okay," Brittany said extending a hand. "I'm Brittany Pierce and Rachel is totally like my best friend."

"Well I'm glad she has a best friend as nice as you," Leroy said shaking the Cheerio's hand.

"Oh I'm not nice," Brittany said shaking her head and smiling before stepping into Leroy's personal space and looking at him almost maniacally.

"You're not?" Leroy asked nervously looking to Shelby who just smirked at him and shook her head.

"No I'm not," Brittany said cocking her head to the side and smiling impishly at the man. "So here is the deal. Everyone thinks that Quinn and Santana are the badasses but the truth is they are like…really big softies. I mean don't get me wrong, if you hurt Rachy they will totally hurt you, but not like I would."

"Oh…really?" Leroy said loosening his shirt collar nervously.

"Totally. The truth is I'm like a secret badass. Kind of like a ninja. I mean I'm hot and this entire town kind of worships me."

"That's…good?" Leroy stuttered out, his eyebrows rising as the blonde's hold on his hand tightened.

"It is good. So like I said here's the deal. Rachel deserves only awesomeness. She has been hurt really bad by like everybody and she didn't deserve any of it," Brittany said, her bubbly voice still managing to make both adults wince as she continued on. "So I'm really glad you're here because even though she doesn't talk about it Rachel really, really misses having you in her life."

"I miss her too," Leroy said sadly.

"You should because like I said awesome. So I'm going to tell you now that if there is even like a little part of you that isn't ready to really be there for her then you need to leave now," the blonde said bluntly, her hand tightening even more around Leroy's.

"There is no part of me that doesn't want to be here," Leroy said, wincing as he felt the muscles of his hand begin to ache.

"I really hope you're telling the truth for your sake," Brittany said smiling and releasing his hand before grabbing the man's collar and pulling him down till his eyes were level with her. "Because if you're not Quinn and Santana might yell at you a lot and try to beat you up. But I'm like the much bigger problem. I would kill you, cut you up into tiny squares, and then cook you fondue style using your bones as my picks. After that I would dip you into the stinky cheese that Lord Tubbington likes and then feed you to him."

With every word that spilled over the blonde's lips Leroy felt his heart beat faster and faster with fear until he was quite sure that he would have a heart attack. Clearing his throat he tried to smile at the now serious looking blonde, "that would suck."

"For you, yes it would. But Lord Tubbington would totes be down with it. So do we like get each other? You possible kitty food," she said motioning towards him, "me…secrete ninja badass," she said pointing to herself.

"I completely understand," Leroy said nervously as the girl released him and her face broke out in a wide smile.

"That's great!" She cheered happily before turning to Shelby and pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm so glad that Rachy is okay."

"I am too," Shelby smiled looking at Leroy over the girl's shoulder and chuckling at the man who just looked like he had seen war up close.

"Well I'm going to go help Puck," she said smiling before bouncing away from the parents and rushing to Puck's side who was currently arguing with a couple of Cheerios about who got to go in first.

"She is terrifying," Leroy said wiping a still aching hand across his sweaty forehead.

"Well it's like she said," Shelby said smiling as she watched Brittany calming down the group of over excited teenagers. "Secret ninja badass."

* * *

><p><strong>How <strong>**long ****as ****he ****been ****here? **Rachel wrote out carefully on her board as she watched the door close behind Shelby and Leroy.

"As soon as they found out they were on a plane," Santana murmured carefully as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend.

**You ****should ****have ****just ****told ****him ****to ****leave. ****I ****don****'****t ****need ****him. **The Diva wrote out angrily as a large tear rolled down her cheek.

"Baby he just wanted to be here for you," Quinn whispered kissing away the large tear.

**He****'****s ****had ****more ****than ****a ****chance ****to ****be ****here ****for ****me ****for ****four ****years. ****Where ****was ****he ****then? ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****him ****here ****if ****it ****is ****only ****out ****of ****guilt. **Rachel scrawled out scowling as she shook her head.

"He made a mistake," Quinn whispered looking to Santana for help.

"You just need to give him a chance baby," Santana murmured tightening her arms around the brunette.

**I ****don****'****t ****want ****to ****give ****him ****a ****chance ****though. **Rachel wrote down as she began to cry harder, her handwriting becoming loose. **He ****hurt ****me. ****They ****both ****hurt ****me ****so ****much. ****And ****I ****was ****finally ****okay ****with ****that.**

"What do you mean?" Quinn whispered staring at the board.

**I ****mean ****that ****I ****finally ****came ****to ****peace ****with ****the ****fact ****that ****my ****fathers ****were ****never ****going ****to ****be ****a ****part ****of ****my ****life. ****I ****was ****okay ****with ****it. ****I ****had ****come ****to ****terms. ****And ****now ****because ****of ****this ****he ****thinks ****he ****can ****just ****walk ****back i****n ****and ****hurt ****me all over ****again. ****I****'****m ****never ****going ****to ****talk ****to ****him ****again, ****it ****hurts ****too ****much. **She wrote angrily before tossing away the white board and crossing her arms.

"No Rach," Santana whispered, her eyes filling up with tears. "I'm never going to talk to my father again."

At this Rachel's head whipped to her brunette girlfriend and she looked dumbstruck at the forlorn look on her face for a second before Quinn's voice drew her attention to her other side. "And me…I'm never going to have my father be a part of my life again."

"Neither are we," Dave said sadly from across the room where he and Cliff had quietly slipped in.

"But your," Santana said, her voice breaking. "Your father is out in that waiting room. And he wants to make up for what he did. He might fuck it all up again…but at least he's here trying."

"I am so sorry," Rachel rasped out, large tears falling down her face as she enveloped her girlfriends in tight hugs and motioned for Dave and Cliff to join them. "I'm so sorry guys," she said as the two boys saddled up to the sides of the bed and bent over to hug the girls.

"Voice," Santana murmured burying her head carefully into Rachel's neck trying to avoid the bandages.

"This is more important," Rachel whispered gravelly tightening her hold on her girls. "I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"Just let him try Rach," Quinn whispered. "For those of us who don't have that option."

"Of course I will," Rachel whispered, nodding resolutely.

"And if he does fuck it up, don't worry. We'll kick his ass," Dave whispered making all of them chuckle.

"I love you guys," Rachel whispered as she began to feel Quinn and Santana's breathing even out.

"Love you more," Santana sleepily whispered.

"We'll let you guys rest for a few minutes before we send in anyone else," Cliff whispered kissing the tiny brunette on the forehead.

"No macking on our girl," Quinn murmured dreamily tightening her arms around Rachel's body.

"Wouldn't dream of it Quinny," Cliff chuckled as he and Dave shuffled out of the room.

Rachel smiled exhaustedly looking down at her girlfriend that were burrowed into her arms and sighed. She was nervous about letting Leroy back into her life yes, but if it is what her girl's wanted then she would put that aside. Because she knew that if Leroy did hurt her again, she would have the girls to pick up the pieces, like always.


	63. Chapter 63: United We Stand

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 63: United We Stand, Divided We Fall<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>It was in an incredibly bad mood that Santana Lopez pulled into the senior parking lot on Monday morning. After much haranguing from Shelby and Mr. Schuester the Latina had begrudgingly agreed to go to school with the incentive that has soon as the bell rang she could go right back to the hospital and pick up Rachel to take her home.<p>

What made her all the more tempestuous was while that she was expected to be sitting in class bored out of her skull, Quinn was going to be with Shelby going to the District Attorney's office to file charges against Russell.

She did not want to be at school. She wanted to be with her girlfriends. Both of whom needed her right now. But no instead she was walking towards the doors of McKinley straightening her pony tail and shooting daggers at anyone who came within ten feet of her.

Of course it was all an act. On the inside Santana was a nervous wreck. The last two days, hell the last two weeks had been a blitzkrieg of emotional hits. First her father, then Rachel, then finding out about Quinn's father, and to top it all off she was 99% sure that the relationship between the three of them was blown wide open. Not that she cared, but she was still nervous about what backlash they might receive from it. They had just gotten the school mostly under control for the love of God.

Nodding once to a Freshmen Cheerio and Swimmer when the door was opened for her she straightened her back and strutted down the hall without an ounce of nervousness showing. Her eyebrows rose to the top of her though when instead of the crowds parting she was met with a group of worried looking teenagers all asking the same questions at once.

"How is Rachel?"

"Where is Quinn?'

"Are you feeling better?"

"Do you need anything Santana?"

"Down! Back down!" Santana yelled at the group pushing them away from her and sweeping a hand across her face.

"We're sorry," one of the Junior Swimmers in the crowd quickly supplied. "We were just worried about you three."

"Rachel is going to be fine, Quinn is still feeling under the weather, and I'm fucking peachy," Santana said her mood lightening when she realized that A. everyone knew about them for sure, and B. nobody seems to care.

"When will they be back?" Kurt asked appearing through the group dragging Blaine behind him.

"They'll both be back tomorrow."

"How is Rachel's throat feeling," Blaine asked, his face looking genuinely worried.

"It's a little raw," Santana said lowering her voice and pulling the boys towards her, "but the Dr. P said that there should be little to no change in her voice."

"Thank god," Kurt said letting out a sigh of relief. "I can only imagine how nervous she was feeling about it."

"She was moderately freaking out," Santana smiled lightly before her face returned to a serious mask. "Kurt while I've got you here I want to talk to you about something."

"What's up Satan?" Kurt asked linking an arm through hers as they started walking towards the lockers.

"Am I going to have to beat you down when it comes to this whole election thing or are you ready to play nice?" Santana asked bluntly.

"Cutting to the chase huh?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

"Listen Porce-"

"Down Satan, down," Kurt chuckled stepping away from her. "I realize now that Quinn would make just as good a candidate as myself and I look forwards to competing against her. I was wrong to judge her when I've made my fair share of mistakes as well."

"So no problems then," Santana said eyeing the boy.

"No problems from me," Kurt said carefully.

"Then who should I expect them from?" Santana snapped angrily making the boy wince slightly.

"You caught that huh?" Kurt sighed turning his head away.

"Come on Hummel," Santana growled.

"It's Mercedes," Blaine supplied making both Santana and Kurt jump when they realized he had followed them down the hall.

"Warbler say what?" Santana asked raising a brow in confusion.

"Well…did Rachel tell you about what happened when she fainted?"

"No…she didn't," Santana ground out.

"She was fighting with Mercedes…well actually Mercedes was yelling and Rachel was having a panic attack but same difference," Kurt sighed.

"What the hell was she yelling about?" Santana growled looking up and down the halls for the Diva.

"Schue decided to double cast Rachel and Mercedes for the starring role of the musical. Rachel seemed okay with it in the sort of oh well way but Mercedes went off the deep end and started yelling about it being the Rachel Berry Show around here," Kurt said shaking his head, disappointment written across his face.

"I'm sorry I must have missed that show," Santana scowled. "I was to busy noticing the Let's All Hate On Berry Show that we have been watching for the past two years."

"Most everyone thought's exactly but Mercedes seemed super pissed off," Blaine sighed. "And I'm pretty sure she still is if that is any indication," the boy grumbled pointing to where Mercedes was stomping towards Mr. Schue's office.

"Yo Wheezy!" Santana shouted making the girl halt in place and silence quickly descend upon the crowded hallway.

"Not now Satan," Mercedes ground out as the Latina began sauntering towards her.

"Oh I think now is a perfect time," Santana snapped as she stepped up to the girl. "So word on the street is you threw a little bitchfit about the double casting and that is what caused my girlfriend to faint."

"No," Mercedes growled pushing a finger into the girl's chest and pushing her back. "What caused Rachel to faint is the fact that rather then seeing a doctor she decided to go all martyr on us."

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Santana growled, punctuating each word by pushing the girl backwards.

"Hey break it up girls," Mr. Schue said suddenly coming out of his office with Ms. Pillsbury by his side.

"She started it," Mercedes snapped.

"I don't care who started it, I want it done now. Geez I thought we were over this kind of stuff," Schue said running a hand through his curly hair.

"Obviously we're not or Wheezy here wouldn't have thrown a fit when she found out about the double casting, which is so fucking idiotic because my girlfriend, who might I add," Santana said pointedly staring at Mercedes, "is the best singer in this school, was okay with it."

"Oh no you just didn't," Mercedes snapped getting into the girl's face.

"Oh you bet I did," Santana snapped back.

"Alright enough!" Schue yelled out putting himself in between the girls. "I don't want there to be anymore fighting!"

"Oh there won't be Mr. Schue," Mercedes said sweetly, her eyes narrowing at Santana. "Because this matter is settled, correct?" She said pointedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana hissed.

"It means since your girlfriend decided to be a martyr the lead role is going to me now, right Mr. Schue?" Mercedes said looking to the teacher who blanched under the look Santana was shooting her.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Santana shouted making everyone in the hallway flinch.

"I'm sorry Santana but opening night is in four days and the Doctor said it's going to be at least two weeks before she will be fully healed enough to really sing," Schue explained carefully.

"And after that?" Santana growled glaring at the teacher.

"We'll get to that bridge when we cross it," Schue said backing away from the girl.

"You are pathetic Schue," Santana hissed.

"Santana that is inappropriate," Ms. Pillsbury said weakly from behind Will.

"No it's the truth," Santana snapped. "It's all fine and dandy whenever he can use Rachel to live out his failed dreams, but the second she hits a rough spot you replace her."

"Santana that is enough!" Ms. Pillsbury yelled.

"No it's true! He did it with Quinn, with April Rhodes, and you can bet your ass he would have done it with that Corazon chick if he had had the chance. And I for one am fucking sick of it," Santana shouted. "You want us to behave and sing fucking kumbaya with each other well then fix yourself first Mr. Schue, because you're the teacher! Not us!" Santana all but screamed before pushing her way through the crowd and leaving a very shaken Mr. Schuester behind in her dust.

* * *

><p>"You sure you're okay," Shelby asked carefully as she looked over at Quinn who had been frozen in her passenger's seat for close to a minute now.<p>

"What? Oh yah sorry…I'm just…nervous," Quinn stuttered out staring up at the large Courthouse.

"It's understandable Quinn, but you don't have any reason to be nervous," Leroy said softly from the back seat. "Shelby and I are going to be in there with you the whole time and you don't have to answer any questions you're not ready for."

"I just…I can't believe I'm doing this…I can't believe I have to," Quinn whispered as a tear rolled down her milky white cheek which she quickly wiped away whilst blushing hard before steeling herself and getting out of the car.

"Is she always so…withdrawn?" Leroy asked curiously as he watched Quinn stand outside the car and smooth down her shirt.

"She…Quinn has a problem showing her emotions. She's better around the girls but whenever she is uncomfortable she clams up," Shelby explained rubbing her face in exhaustion as she unbuckled her belt.

"That can't be healthy," Leroy sighed.

"I'm sure it isn't, but that is the way she was brought up. From what I've gotten from Rachel the Fabrays rarely show their emotions when they aren't behind closed doors," Shelby said shaking her head before getting out of the car and walking over to Quinn. "Are you ready Sweetheart," she asked putting an arm around the girl's stiff shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Quinn mumbled as Leroy joined them and the three walked through heavy wooden doors.

"Hi I'm Leroy Berry," Leroy said walking up to the front desk and shaking hands with the receptionist.

"Oh you're the new ADA," the woman gushed excitedly.

"Afraid so," he chuckled. "I actually have a meeting with James Gillis at two." Leroy said beckoning Quinn and Shelby to stand next to him.

"Oh yes," she receptionist said quickly looking at the two women carefully before typing a few things into the computer. "You'll find his office on the eleventh floor, third door to the left out of the elevator."

"Thank you…"

"Sara," the woman quickly supplied smiling happily as the three walked towards the row of silver elevators.

With every step they took Shelby felt Quinn's body begin to tense up more and more until it felt like she was holding onto a rock.

Nervous did not describe Quinn at this moment. She was absolutely terrified. In her heart she knew that she was doing the right thing, the only thing she really could do to insure the safety of herself and her girlfriends. But her brain, that was a whole different story.

As she let Leroy and Shelby steer her towards the elevators he brain was screaming at her to run, to just forget this whole thing and go home and hide under the covers until the end of the world. A voice that sounded like her father's was telling her that nobody would believe a girl who had gotten herself knocked up at sixteen and was now dating two girls. And a voice that sounded like her mother's was asking her how she could do this to her family. This was going to pull them apart by their hinges; she was going to ruin their name.

As she rode up the elevator blankly staring ahead she jumped in place when her cellphone vibrated in her pocket and she scrambled to pull it out. Sending an apologetic look to someone she had just elbowed she looked down at the phone and realized she had a text from Puck.

**Puck: ****Hey ****middle ****piece ****of ****bread, ****where ****u ****?**

_Quinn: __Still __feeling __a __little __crappy. __Shelby __kept __me __home __today._

** Puck: Well get better by tomorrow, cuz S is a bitch without u or Rach to rain her in. **

Smiling lightly she tucked the phone back into her pocket and let out the breath she had been holding for what seems like hours. As the elevator dinged floor after floor she thought about the conversation that she and Puck had had in the hospital the other day while Rachel was in surgery and allowed the memory to distract her from what was about to happen.

_"__Hey,__" __Puck __said __slouching __down __in __the __chair __next __to __Quinn __and __putting __a __rough calloused __hand __on __hers,__ "__you __okay __Baby __Mama?__"_

_ "I've been better," Quinn said quietly as she wiped away an errant tear from her face and frowned. _

_ "True that," Puck mumbled. "So here's the deal Quinn. I know you pretty well after all this time and I know that look on your face right now."_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn said clearing her throat and crossing her arms uncomfortably. _

_ "Yah totally doesn't work with me like it does everyone else," Puck chuckled humorously. "That expression on your face only means two things. It's either A, you're over thinking your life right now, second guessing yourself, and thinking about making a decision that will like undoubtedly make Santana and Rachel both sobbing messes. Or B, there is a baby inside of you kickboxing your bladder. And unless their something about S or Rach I don't know I'm gonna have to go with A."_

_ "Please Puck, I don't want to talk about this with you or anyone else right now," Quinn ground out, her voice choked with barely restrained emotion. _

_ "Fair enough, I'll talk," Puck said shrugging his shoulders. "You just listen and nod your head when I'm right. So," he started putting an arm behind her chair. "Right now you're thinking most if not all the blame on yourself for Rachel being in there. Right?"_

_ "How can I not," Quinn hissed. "Everything was fine until I came along and screwed up there relationship."_

_ "I'm sorry have you been watching a different show then me? Because from my point of view, you just made them like ten times happier," the boy said shaking his head._

_ "No I haven't. Every since this started they have been having to deal with my emotional baggage and drama when they were perfectly happy and content with each other," Quinn whispered angrily. _

_ "Yah except they totally dig your drama. And they've got their fair share of baggage too. They love you, you know? I don't think they care what bad stuff you bring into the relationship cause they are more than happy to get the good stuff."_

_ "They are blinded by the good stuff more like it," Quinn scoffed. "I'm a bad person Puck. What I did to you and Finn, telling Coach about Santana, all the horrible stuff I did to Rachel. I can't do anything right. I just manage to fuck it all up."_

_ "Hey look at me," Puck pleaded drawing the girl's watery hazel eyes to his own. "You are not a bad person Quinn. You've just made mistakes. We all have. The only difference is your parents raised you to believe that you couldn't make any mistakes or you would get excommunicated from life."_

_ "I just feel like if I hadn't gotten into this, if I had just kept my mouth closed about my feelings for Rachel then none of this would be happening," Quinn choked out as her head fell to the boy's shoulder. _

_ "It might not have," Puck admitted wrapping his arms around the blonde. "But think about all the things that also wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have gotten Rachel, and you wouldn't have realized how awesome Santana is when she's not feasting on souls."_

_ "True that," Quinn chuckled shakily. _

_ "So whatever is going on in that pretty head of yours needs to stop right now. Those girls need you just as bad as you need them. It's kind of like a club sandwich," he said thoughtfully. _

_ "Excuse me?" Quinn asked arching her brows in mild confusion. "How exactly is my relationship with San and Rach like a club sandwich?"_

_ "Well okay think about," Puck said setting up in his chairs. "So like a couple thousand years ago or something some Earl or Duke came up with the idea to put stuff between bread. And it was awesome cause who doesn't love a sandwich right?"_

_ "Go on," Quinn said shaking her head in disbelief. _

_ "So that original sandwich is like San and Rach. Really fucking yummy on it's own. But then this other badass dude was like hey you know what would be kickass? Let's put two sandwiches together with another piece of bread in the middle. So you get like twice the greatness. And boom the Club Sandwich was born."_

_ "So…I'm like the bread in the middle?" Quinn asked incredulously. _

_ "Totally, because like the sandwich Rachel and Santana were awesome together, but then you got added to the mix and boom it's like twice the awesomeness. I mean really who would want a damn sandwich when they could have a club sandwich?" Puck explained emphatically. _

_ "Puck, if I weren't a lesbian I would be in love with you," Quinn exclaimed wrapping her arms around the boy and holding him tightly. _

_ "Eh I know you would, the Puckasuarus is awesome," Puck laughed happily. _

_ "Hey guys," Shelby said suddenly making both the teens look up. The smiles on their faces quickly slipped off and were replaced with ones of nervous hopefulness when they spotted the little sleeping bundle in her arms. "Guess who wanted to come and make sure that her big sister was okay," Shelby whispered smiling down at the flabbergasted teens. "Do you guys want to hold her?"_

_ "Can we?" Puck asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. _

_ "You sure can," Shelby said smiling as she handed the girl down to Puck. _

_ At that moment the blonde felt her phone vibrate and smiled shakily when she met Santana's eyes and nodded before looking back to Beth. She looked so damn perfect if Puck's arms. You could see the love just radiating from the boy. And staring at Puck holding that little angel is when Quinn realized what she had to do. She had to be strong._

"You ready to do this sweetheart?" Shelby asked bringing the blonde out of her memories with a jump.

Quinn shook her head as if clearing it of cobwebs and looked around wide eyed. In her musings she had missed them riding to the top of the building, she had missed them reaching their floor and walking down the hallway, and she had obviously missed walking into the D.A.'s office.

"I'm sorry," she said clearing her throat. "Yes I'm ready."

"Alright Quinn," the D.A. said smiling softly. "My name is Mr. Gillis, but James is fine you want."

"I think I would prefer Mr. Gillis," Quinn said stiffly as Shelby and Leroy steered her into a chair and sat down beside her.

"Alright," the D.A. said looking to Shelby uncertainly. "How about we start from the top."

Quinn sat there in silence, trying her hardest to control her heart which had begun to rapidly beat in her chest like a jackhammer. She tried to speak only to feel her throat tighten like there was a noose surrounding her neck. She felt her palms begin to grow clammy and cold and she wanted more than anything in the world to feel Santana and Rachel take them and warm them but they weren't there. Eighteen years of conditioning were suddenly pressed down on her shoulders and it felt like she was being crushed under the weight of her family's secrets.

"Quinn…sweetie?" Shelby asked her voice drenched in concern as she watched the girl pale even more and her body begin to shake like a leaf.

"I can't do this," Quinn whimpered in a voice so low that if you were breathing you wouldn't be able to hear.

"Quinn look at me," Shelby whispered laying a hand on the girl's arm and drawing hazel eyes to her own. "I know this is scary but you can do this."

"No I can't," Quinn whimpered looking down at her clenched fists.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to do this," Mr. Gillis said uncertainly looking from Shelby to Leroy.

"Quinn," Shelby started but stopped when she realized the girl was about to start hyperventilating.

"No," Quinn shouted suddenly jumping up from her chair and backing away from the adults until she was pressed up against the wall. Any feelings of being strong were tossed from her mind as she heard Russell Fabray yelling at her behind her ears and saw her mother's disappointed face behind her eyes. "I can't do this! Please don't make me do this!"

"Quinn no one is going to make you do anything you don't want to," Shelby said carefully standing up from her chair and approaching the now panicking girl. "But you need to breath okay," she whispered softly putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Please I can't do this," Quinn gasped out shaking her head violently. "You don't understand, I can't do this."

"Okay, okay sweetheart you don't have to," Shelby whispered into the girl's ear. "We will leave and go home right now; I just need you to breathe for me okay. Can you just breathe for me?"

Quinn nodded jerkily as the woman wrapped her arms around her shaking body and began to follow the woman's rising and dropping chest. "That's a good girl," Shelby whispered as she began to feel Quinn's body loosen up in her arms. "Just in and out okay."

Finally after what felt like an hour but was less than a few minutes Shelby sighed in relief when she felt the girl calm down in her arms. "Can we go to Rachel," Quinn whispered, her face red as she stared a hole into the floor.

"Yes we can," Shelby said taking the girl's hand in her own and turning to the D.A.

"Another time?" He asked carefully looking between Quinn and the woman.

"Maybe," Shelby whispered as she led the girl out the door, tucking her into her side. "Leroy?" She asked when she realized the man hadn't move an inch and was still looking at the place they had just been standing in complete shock.

"I'm going to stay here and talk to Mr. Gillis about work," Leroy said carefully his voice hoarse from barely controlled emotion.

"Okay," Shelby said softly before leading Quinn out of the office and to the elevator.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, her voice sounding more broken then the woman had ever heard.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Shelby whispered back, tightening her arm around the blonde. The sound of her phone vibrating made both of them jump and Shelby looked apologetically to the girl as she pulled it out of her purse. "This is Shelby Corcoran," she said not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Mrs. Corcoran this is Emma Pillsbury, you need to come to the school immediately."

* * *

><p>As the minutes ticked by on the industrial clocks hanging above the McKinley High chalk boards Santana continued to grow more and more agitated until she gave off the atmosphere of a pissed off lion that was balancing a hive of bees atop it's head. The look on the Latina's face once again had people diving into their lockers with fear and at least five people had already considered the notion that the last few months of peace had all just been a hallucination brought on by corn syrup poisoning.<p>

Brittany, Dave, and Cliff had been shadowing the girl all day watching her anxiously and trying their best to keep the mass of students calm but even then the students were nervous. The three had been trying valiantly to calm Santana down but their attempts had been mostly squashed, though Brittany using her secret ninja powers had been able to keep the girl from punching Mercedes when the Diva made the mistake of walking into the same bathroom they were in.

She spent all of her time in class glaring at the clocks and anytime spent between classes was spent glaring at the floor in front of her. She did not want to be there.

What she wanted was to be with her girlfriends.

The only breaks from her simmering rage were when the more brave students of the McKinley High population had carefully approached her to offer their condolences about her father and to question where Rachel and Quinn were. It seemed to be the saving grace that the relationship between the three of them was not only accepted but highly appreciated.

It was nearing the end of the day when the residual anger left over from her smack down with Schue had finally started to wear off. After parting ways with her shadows she sighed to herself and headed for her last class allowing a smile to grace her face when she realized that she was just one hour away from being united with her girls, and then going home and having some hot comfort sex.

The smile was unfortunately wiped from her face moments later when she felt the icy cold bitch slap of a slushy make contact with her face.

"What's up Queerio!" Azimio Addams laughed loudly as he bumped knuckles with a couple of other guys from the Hockey Team.

A hush fell across the crowded hallway as Santana blinked in shock a few times before tensely wiping the lime flavored syrup away from her eyes.

"Everyone else up in here might be acting cool but I just think you Preggo Slutbray and Tranny Prom are some nasty bitches," Azimio laughed obnoxiously as he poked Santana in the chest.

Santana did feel the poke, and a small part of her heard him speaking, but for the most part all she could hear was the blood rushing through past her ears as her body began to shake with rage.

"It's a shame though that Manhands pulled through. I was kinda hoping that we'd be rid of her for once," the jock laughed high-fiving one of his friends as they began to walk away from the slushied Cheerio.

And then it happened. All of the rage and hurt and fear that had been slowly building up in Santana since the moment she was born. One second she was standing there dripping in corn syrup and the next she was airborne.

The Latina let out a shriek like battle cry that would have caused Xena herself to flinch and Azimio Addams turned towards her just in time to feel her fist connect with his face.

This was not Santana fighting with Quinn for Cheerios. This was not Santana getting tossed around by Lauren over Puck. And this was not Santana laying the smack down on Stacy for hurting Rachel.

This was pure unrestrained rage. What looked to the other students like Santana Lopez kicking the shit out of a terrified already bloody Azimio Addams was so much more than that.

This was Santana exorcising her demons in a flurry of punches and kicks. Every time her aim connected she saw someone different. She saw Russell Fabray, she saw her father, she saw Rachel's fathers, she saw Shelby; she saw Quinn standing on a ledge over looking the city, she saw Quinn's face bloodied and broken after Russell beat her, and the last thing she saw before Finn, Puck, Sam, Blaine, and Dave finally managed to pry her away from Azimio's body was Rachel looking so tiny in her hospital bed.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Pillsbury?" Shelby asked nervously tapping on the councilor's door.<p>

"Oh my god Santana what happened to you?" Quinn shouted pushing past the woman and flying to the corner of the office where Santana sat, covered in blood, staring in shock at her own hands.

"I…I…" Santana started shakily but stopped, chocking on her own words when the blonde reached her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay," Quinn whispered pulling the shaken up brunette tightly against her body and rocking them both in place as Santana burst out into tears.

Shelby watched the two teenagers in a mixture of confusion and shock. Confusion because Santana looked like she had just slaughtered an animal and shock because since leaving the courthouse Quinn had not spoken one word. "Wha…what happened?" Shelby asked looking to a rather nervous looking Emma Pillsbury.

"We need to speak alone," Emma said quickly, wincing when she heard Santana start to gasp for air.

"Quinn…Quinn," Shelby said quickly continuing on when the blonde looked at her for a second before turning back to her girlfriend. "Will you take Santana and get her cleaned up?"

Quinn nodded at the woman before wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend and pressing a mouth to her ear. "Come on baby, lets go to the locker room," the blonde whispered quickly as large tears began rolling down her cheeks.

Very slowly and with much gentle prodding Quinn finally managed to get the girl out of the room and the two adults watched them walk away in their own little world, oblivious of the student body which was looking at them like they were armed nuclear warheads.

"What the hell happened to her?" Shelby shouted turning back towards Emma with fire in her eyes.

"Maybe you should sit down," Emma said shakily gesturing to a chair.

"I don't want to sit, I want to know who did that to my daughter!" Shelby shouted angrily.

"Nobody did anything to her," Emma sighed sinking into her chair.

"Then why does she look like she just walked out of a war zone!"

"Mrs. Corcoran thirty minutes ago Santana very nearly succeeded in killing Azimio Addams," Emma whispered, fidgeting with the pencils on her desk.

"I'm sorry what?" Shelby asked quickly, her eyes growing wider than saucers.

"Please sit down," Emma said rubbing her temples.

"She…why did she do that?" Shelby asked sinking into a chair in shock.

"According to the students who saw the fight Mr. Addams slushied Santana and then proceeded to make some homophobic remarks regarding her relationship with Quinn and Rachel," the red head said quietly. "After that as I understand it Santana proceeded to fling herself at him and tried to claw his eyes out."

"Oh my god," Shelby mumbled shaking her head as she saw the blood splattered girl behind her eyes. "How bad was it?"

"Mr. Addams has a broken jaw and two bruised ribs," Emma said grimacing slightly.

"Oh my god…what's going to happen to her?" Shelby asked, her face covered in a mask of worry.

"Well…" Emma sighed. "Azimio's father already said that they would not be pressing charges."

"Really?" Shelby asked carefully, hoping that they could at least avoid a criminal record.

"Yes, he actually seemed rather embarrassed that his son was beaten so severely by a girl," the woman said frowning sadly. "So Santana will not be facing criminal charges, but this is still very serious Ms. Corcoran. Principal Figgins wanted to expel her but Will and Sue convinced him to reconsider."

"Then what?" Shelby asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"Seeing as Santana has already missed so much school this year it has been decided that she will be serving detentions before and after school until the end of the semester, on top of that she is expected to apologize to Azimio," Emma said, her tone clearly torn on the subject of the punishment.

"Okay…" Shelby said slowly trying to process the information.

"Ms. Corcoran I was wondering if I could talk to you later this evening," Emma said suddenly, her voice sounding more confident than Shelby had ever heard it.

"What about?" Shelby asked, confused by the sudden change of pace.

"It is about Santana but that is all I can say at the moment. School policy keeps me from saying exactly what I need to," Emma said delicately.

"Okay…" Shelby said frowning as she tried to think of exactly what the woman had to say. "After this I'm taking the girls to the hospital so we can pick up Rachel but after that I will be free. I think they…need some alone time."

"There is a Diner on 7th and Main called Lucy's, do you know it?" Emma asked pulling out a notepad.

"I've passed it before," Shelby said carefully.

"Will you please meet me there tonight around four o'clock?" Emma asked jotting down her phone number and handing it to the woman.

"Okay…" Shelby said standing slowly and taking the piece of paper.

"I will see you then," Emma said briskly before looking to her computer and effectively shutting Shelby out.

Shaking her head Shelby walked down the hallway of McKinley, her mind rolling with waves of shock as she thought about all that had happened so far today and what the woman could possibly want to talk to her about. She reached the locker room just as Quinn and Santana walked out, the two girls clinging tightly to each other.

"Are…are you two ready to go get Rachel?" Shelby asked shakily looking between the two distraught teenagers.

A simple nod was all she got and very soon she found herself pulling up in front of the hospital. Neither girl had spoken a word the entire ride.

* * *

><p>"So how's my favorite patient?" Dr. Patrick asked smiling as he stepped into Rachel's hospital room.<p>

"Ready to get out of here," Rachel said absentmindedly as she packed her suitcase.

"Just a bit longer," the doctor said as he watched the girl carefully, taking in her uncharacteristically somber expression. "Everything okay Rachel?"

"Everything's fine Dr. Patrick," Rachel said throwing on one of the many show faces that the man had become familiar with over the last few days.

"You sure?" He asked looking around the room and frowning at the uneaten plate of food, "I know that the kitchen here is sort of a dive but you didn't even touch your food."

"I'm not that hungry right now," Rachel hummed quietly as she folded up a pair of pajama pants. "I'll eat later when I'm with my girls."

"Okay," he said slowly. "So how is the old voice box feeling?"

"Still a little rough but I have no doubt that I will be up to par within two weeks," Rachel said smiling as she gestured towards a stack of papers with the words 'Training Schedule' stamped on the front.

"Just make sure you take it easy," the Doctor said frowning slightly as he watched the girl closer. She was one hell of an actress; he had to give her that.

On the outside Rachel looked completely calm and happy, but to a man who had spent half of his life working one on one with cancer patients he knew a thing or two about reading between the lines. Underneath the layer of bravado and health he could see that she was almost frantic with emotion. It was her eyes that gave it away to the doctor; they shifted everywhere but didn't really look at anything.

"Rachel…" he started slowly, sitting down in one of the chairs next to her bed. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? You look a little agitated."

"I'm fine," Rachel said frowning slightly. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"That's understandable, you did just go through a pretty serious couple of days."

"I'm fine," Rachel repeated shaking her head. "I'm honestly not even thinking about this whole rather embarrassing experience."

"Embarrassing?" Dr. Patrick asked, his voice thick with confusion.

"What else would you call it?" Rachel scoffed. "The two people I love more than anything in the world needed me and not only did I manage to be completely useless, I also landed myself in the hospital and threatened my inevitable future on Broadway."

"I believe you're being a little hard on yourself," the Doctor said frowning even deeper as he watched the girl's body begin to shake as she stuffed things into her suitcase without even bothering to fold them.

"Hardly," Rachel said stiffly before looking at the man. "I'm not sure if you picked up on it but I have a tendency to be over-dramatic at times, but this one has got to be my crowning jewel."

"Rachel," the Doctor sighed shaking his head. "This was not your fault. You did the best you could and it just got away from you."

"I'm sorry but I don't accept that," Rachel said shaking her head and turning away from the doctor. "I keep replaying the last few weeks in my head and all I can see are the moments where I should have done it different…better."

Dr. Patrick was about to try once again to talk to the girl when the door opening behind him interrupted the moment. "Rachel you ready to go?" Shelby asked, her voice sounding beyond exhausted as she walked into the room.

"God yes," Rachel mumbled turning to the woman and then smiling widely when she saw Santana and Quinn shuffle in behind her.

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Santana said coolly as she hid her bruised knuckles behind her back.

"My heroes," Rachel gushed as Quinn walked over and picked up the girl's suitcase, smiling widely as the short brunette pressed a soft kiss to her lips and Santana through an arm around her shoulder.

"Mrs. Corcoran," Dr. Patrick called clearing his throat as he watched the girls head to the door, his mind boggled by the complete turn in Rachel's attitude just by seeing her girlfriends.

"Yes Dr. Patrick?" Shelby asked yawning slightly as she checked her watch and realized she only had an hour before she was supposed to meet Emma.

"Please call me Brian," the Doctor said eyeing the girls who were leaning up against each other in the door frame. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time in private please." At this he frowned internally when he noticed Rachel watching him carefully and worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Um sure…girls why don't ya'll go get in the Range Rover while I talk to Dr. Patrick, I'll just be a second," Shelby said allowing herself to smile at the content looks on their faces as she passed the keys off to Quinn.

"Sure thing Shelby," Santana said nodding as she led her girlfriends out of the room.

"So how can I help you Brian?" Shelby asked rubbing her temple and letting her weight rest on the wall behind her.

"Are you feeling okay Shelby?" Brian asked, his voice mottled with concern.

"I'm just having an incredibly long day," the woman said chuckling lightly and shaking her head.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but I might be adding to your stress," the Doctor said sadly. "I think we need to talk about Rachel."

"Is everything okay? Is it her throat?" Shelby asked, her voice suddenly chocked with worry.

"No, no it's nothing to do with that," Brian said quickly shaking his head. "Physically Rachel is fine, amazing really considering she just had surgery. But emotionally…I think she has a problem that I'm not really capable of helping her with."

"That seems to be the theme of the day," Shelby sighed sinking back against the wall.

"I'm sorry?" Brian asked confused.

"The girls…all three of them…I think there is something wrong. You saw them. When they are together they are just fine, but whenever you split them up they are messes."

"Yes I got a little snap shot of that earlier," Dr. Patrick said nodding his head.

"Look," Shelby said looking down at her watch. "I am actually meeting with their school councilor in about an hour to what I suspect is talk about this. I don't suppose you would join me."

"Ms. Corcoran are you asking me out on a date?" Brian chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

For the first time that day Shelby actually laughed like she meant it before shaking her head. "Dr. Patrick you are quite the flirt you know? But no I do not think Ms. Pillsbury would appreciate that."

"Ah well probably for the best, I doubt this will be very good dinner conversation," he said sadly. "They really are extraordinary girls."

"Yes, yes they are," Shelby said sighing. "I just want to help them. So should I expect you then?" She said shaking her head clear of thoughts crowding it.

"Give me the time and place," he said smiling warmly.

After writing down the information for the man Shelby walked out to the parking lot feeling exhausted with the task ahead of her. Sighing lightly she climbed into her range rover and smiled at the sight in her back seat.

It seemed that exhaustion was the theme of the day because all three girls were piled into the backseat fast asleep. Santana sat in the middle with an arm around each girl and her head resting atop Quinns head. The blonde sat to the left with one arm behind the Latina and her other reached across her lap holding on to Rachel's hand tightly. Rachel sat on the right with her head carefully resting on Santana's chest, the white stark bandage on her neck just barely peeking above the collar of her jacket. She thought about waking them up but decided against it when Rachel let out a contented sigh and squeezed in closer to Santana.

Twenty minutes later she pulled into the girl's driveway and very carefully reached behind her to push a few strands of hair out of Santana's face. "Sweetie, wake up."

"Oh…hey," Santana said blinking the sleep out of her eyes and lightly shaking her girlfriends out of their slumber.

"Do you girls want me to come in with you?" Shelby asked popping the back door up.

"That's okay Shelby," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel's suitcase out of the back.

"Yah we're just going to go in and rest," Rachel said yawning.

Now if Shelby was a naïve person she would have believed that, but she was not. And she definitely did not miss the rather lust filled looks the girls were giving each other, nor did she miss the longing looks they were shooting their front door. To be honest they looked like they had just spotted the exit out of hell.

"Well okay you girls go rest," Shelby said shaking her head in amusement as they started walking to the door. "And Rachel!" She called causing her daughter to look back at her. "Take it easy on your neck."

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said blushing furiously as she tucked herself between her girlfriends and the three started to walk briskly to the door.

Shelby chuckled to herself as she watched the three girls struggle for a second to get it open and allowed herself to laugh even when she watched them transform into a ball of teenage hormones as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"Young love," she murmured to herself in amusement as she started her car up and pulled out of the drive, resigned to what she was sure was going to be a long night.


	64. Chapter 64: Together

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 64: Together<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>Author's Note Part Duex: I am so sorry for leaving this in limbo for such a long time. Life just got really depressing all at once and I'm stuck in crappy small town Oklahoma with absolutely no social life and I went through a brief yet craptastic depression. But hopefully I'll be able to get the hell out of here in a few short months before I go crazy with withdrawal for human contact. And while Glee is on it's rather unfortunate hiatus I will probably be writing a ton. So here you go. READ AND REVIEW! Come on you know you want to. It will make me feel less like a loser.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The girls nearly fell into the living room in a tangle of hands and legs, all three of them relieved and undeniably ecstatic to not only be home, but to be emotionally together after such a horrible couple of weeks. As they clumsily progressed into the room kicking off shoes and pulling off jackets a sudden metaphorical bucket of ice water was dumped on their heads as four very excited dogs came bounding down the stairs to see what the commotion was.<p>

"Ack ack!" Quinn yelped as Derrick jumped up on his hind legs and planted a sloppy wet lick right on her cheek.

"Oh my god that is hilarious," Dave laughed as he and Cliff walked down the stairs with amused expressions on their faces.

"Suck my left one Karovsky," Santana barked as she attempted to get out from underneath Charlie and Max who had knocked her down onto the still unfolded couch.

"Oh my babies I've been neglecting them so much," Rachel squealed pulling Amy into her arms and holding the over-excited Min Pin to her chest.

"I think they'll live," Santana grumbled in defeat as she stopped fighting against the massive Rott and Lab and just let them jump all over her.

"So is like everything okay?" Dave asked suddenly nervous, looking from girl to girl.

"It could be better but I think the worst is over," Rachel mock-grimaced as she sat down Amy and went over to help Santana escape from underneath the dogs, smirking at Quinn who was absolutely giggling with delight as Derrick happily pranced around her feet.

"Cool," Dave said sighing with relief. "So about the whole neglecting the dogs' thing me and Cliff are about to take them to the park, wanna come?"

"Oh Baby, how I love you," Cliff said sniggering and shaking his head. "I believe that right now the lesbians would like some alone time."

"Yes the lesbians would," Santana said victoriously as she finally managed to get back up on her feet.

"Oh right…ya'll probably wanna talk," Dave said nodding his head thoughtfully as he and Cliff began putting leashes on the pack of dogs.

"Please," Cliff scoffed. "They want us out of here so they can have confusing girl sex…and from the look of Rachel's neck and Santana's knuckles slightly awkward painful confusing girl sex."

"What happened to your hands," Rachel gasped suddenly looking down at Santana's bruised hands, her lips set in a tight from.

"And that is our que to leave," Dave said quickly dragging the dogs to the door.

"No I wanna watch this!" Cliff laughed maniacally only to start pouting when Santana and Quinn sent him a glare and Dave wrapped an arm around him and dragged him out the open door.

"We'll just be gone for like…ever," Dave mumbled closing the door after shooting Santana an apologetic look.

"What happened," Rachel asked frowning as she carefully picked up Santana's hands in her own.

"I got into a fight with Addams," Santana said dismissively looking away from her girlfriends as Quinn worried her bottom lip and Rachel's frown deepened even more.

"Oh San," Rachel murmured shaking her head. "Why?"

"He was talking shit and I just snapped," Santana admitted dropping her head.

"How bad was it?"

"Pretty bad," Santana grumbled closing her eyes.

"But you're okay?"

"Yah," Santana mumbled sighing.

"Coach and Schue talked Figgins into just giving her detentions," Quinn murmured stepping next to Rachel and putting an arm around her.

"Still…I wish you wouldn't fight," Rachel whispered quietly.

"I know I'm sorry, it was just a really crappy day," Santana mumbled.

"Seems to be going around," Rachel sighed before looking to Quinn, suddenly noticing the dark circles under her hazel eyes and the lost look in them. "Baby…how did today go?"

Quinn was silent for a second staring at the floor before she finally looked from Rachel to Santana, a feeling of calm taking over her body for the first time since they had pulled up to the courthouse that morning. "It…I…it went bad," the blonde murmured before letting her head fall onto Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry," Rachel whispered wrapping her arms around the girl.

"I couldn't do it, I was too afraid," Quinn mumbled.

"Hey it's okay," Santana said quickly wrapping her arms around her girlfriends and pulling them tightly to her chest. "You know you don't have anything to be afraid of right. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of my ladies."

"I know," Quinn sighed sinking further into the arms enveloping her. "I just…I couldn't do it."

"And that's okay Q," Santana whispered. "When you're ready you'll do it and we'll be beside you, and if you're never ready we'll still be beside you."

"I don't deserve you two," Quinn whimpered so quietly that the girls could barely hear it. But they did.

"Don't you ever say that Quinn," Rachel ordered backing up from the girl and forcing her to look into her eyes. "You deserve everything good in this world, most of all to be loved."

"I know you two think that," Quinn whispered, choking on the words and she looked down at her feet. "But I don't see how you can. I feel like I'm poison."

"Quinn look at me," Santana said turning the blonde in her arms. "I know that we both suck with the emotion thing, that's what we have Rachel for." At this Quinn managed a shaky smile. "So you know that anytime I do get all emotional and shit I actually mean it right?"

"Yah," Quinn mumbled barely able to keep looking into Santana's intense gaze.

"Okay then listens to me. We love you and you're stuck with us. Nothing you do or say is gonna change that. No stop," the Latina said quickly holding up a hand to stop the blonde from speaking. "We've all got baggage. And sure this thing between the three of us reads like an angsty Spanish Soap Opera, but whatevs cause it totes works. So no more of this okay. We are not your parents or any of the other douchebags who have ever made you feel like you don't deserve everything awesome. We're just San and Rach and we're not going anywhere okay?"

"Okay," Quinn whispered as a large tear rolled down her cheek only to be wiped away by Santana.

"You know what I can't wait for?" Rachel whispered coming up from behind Quinn and wrapping her arms securely around the girl.

"What can't you wait for?" Quinn murmured, sighing contently as Santana stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

"I can't wait until we are out of this town and off living somewhere in peaceful contented bliss," the Diva giggled kissing the blondes neck softly.

"That does sound nice," Quinn whispered letting her head fall forwards onto Santana's shoulder.

"Hell yes it does, we're going to fucking rock New York," Santana laughed shaking her head before smiling devishly. "Hey, you know what I can't wait for?"

"What?" Both Rachel and Quinn asked as Santana began to sway the three of them softly.

"To gets my mack on with my fine ass girlfriends," Santana said in a husky voice before leaning down and placing an open mouthed kiss on Quinn's neck.

"You can never wait for that," Rachel blushed as she began to push the girls towards the open bedroom door.

"Hey just keeping it real," Santana laughed walking backwards only to raise an eyebrow when she realized Quinn was pushing her towards the opened couch bed. "Can't wait till we get to the room Blondie?" She teased shaking her head and stepping sideways to put them back on track to the bedroom.

"Oh…" Quinn suddenly said freezing like a deer caught in headlights and looking at the opened door.

"Oh what?" Rachel murmured in confusion.

"I just…I don't know…I thought" Quinn mumbled, clearly having trouble getting her thought direction to translate into words.

"What did you think?" Santana asked curiously, her head tilted to the side as she tried to figure out what was holding up her sweet lady kisses.

"I just…I figured…you know," Quinn stumbled blushing furiously.

"No baby we don't know," Rachel murmured shaking her head and looking at Santana to see if she knew. The look she got back clearly said no fucking clue.

"It's just…that is the two of yours bed," Quinn mumbled blushing furiously and looking down at the ground.

"What?" Santana asked now completely lost.

"I figured you know…that was like a line or something," Quinn stammered out.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel said suddenly understanding what the blonde was getting at.

"I just…don't want to intrude or anything," Quinn mumbled, her entire head engulfed in a red blush right down to her roots.

"Dios mio," Santana chuckled. "Do we have to have this conversation again? The three of us are together. It's not me and Rachel dating you, it's all three of us being awesome together."

"But," Quinn mumbled.

"But nothing," Rachel sighed. "Obviously we haven't reiterated this enough Quinn but we love you just the same as we do each other. The time in which we were together before you does not affect that."

"Oh…" Quinn mumbled slight relief and understanding flooding her body and making her blush even harder.

"Now," Santana said chuckling, "we've got that all cleared out of the way so can we please gets a moving to OUR bedroom as in the three of us and gets on with it?"

"Yes please," Quinn said shaking her head still blushing.

"Honestly Q," Santana said shaking her head in amusement. "You can be a little dense sometimes."

"I do kind of feel like Finn right now," Quinn laughed.

"Oh please don't say his name right now," Santana grumbled. "Frankenteen is really the last thing I want to think about when I'm about to have hot sex with my girlfriends."

"All right all right," Rachel said impatiently. "If we don't go into the bedroom right now I'm going to put on my coat and go to the park with the boys.

At this both Santana's and Quinn's eyes became comically wide and the two girls began tripping over themselves as they pulled a very self-satisfied Rachel behind them. "Really," she mumbled along the way. "I was serious when I said girls want sex just as much as boys do."

* * *

><p>Shelby pulled into the parking lot of the diner just as Brian and Leroy were pulling in. After locking her doors she sent a quick text to Rachel telling her she loved her, suddenly she felt like she was leading a conspiracy against her daughters and she didn't like it.<p>

"You look like I feel," Leroy sighed stepping up next to the woman and eyeing the entrance of the diner resignedly.

"Like we're somehow betraying them," Shelby murmured as Brian walked towards them, his face cast in thoughtfulness.

"Yes," Leroy sighed running a hand through his short hair. "I just can't help but feel like Rachel wouldn't approve of…whatever is about to happen."

"I don't think any of them would," Shelby murmured pointedly.

"With all honesty I'm not as worried about what Quinn and Santana feel as I am about what Rachel does," Leroy muttered, flinching slightly when Shelby turned to him with a dark severity to her eyes.

"In all honesty Leroy what Rachel cares about is those girls, so they had better rise up on your priorities," Shelby snapped turning away from the man and marching towards the door just as Brian had reached them.

"Shall we Mr. Berry?' Brian asked carefully as he looked carefully at the momentarily stunned man.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Leroy said shaking his head and walking to the front door with the man.

Shelby stood just inside the door and the two men nearly bumped into her. Realizing that she seemed suddenly shocked they followed her sight and wrinkled their brows at what had caught her attention. In the far corner of the darkened room Emma Pillsbury sat quietly in similar shock and Brittany sat next to her smiling widely and devouring a stack of pancakes.

"I should have figured she would be here somehow," Shelby sighed shaking her head and leading the men over to the table. "Hello Emma," Shelby said quietly as she sat down in front of the woman.

"Hello Shelby…" Emma murmured looking from the woman and back to Brittany in confusion.

"And Brittany when did you get here?" Shelby asked setting her purse on the ground between her ankles and looking to the blonde with mild amusement as Leroy and Brian settled down on each side of her.

"About an hour ago," Brittany chirped as she pushed her empty plate away from her and downed her milk with a satisfied hmm. "I wanted to get here and eat before we started talking about Q, S, and Rachy."

"But how did you-" Emma started and then just shook her head in major defeat. "Okay," the councilor started clearing her throat and looking at Shelby. "We need to have a serious conversation about the girls."

"I agree but where do we even start?" Shelby sighed as she took a sip from the water their waitress had just brought a round of.

"Shelby I think it would be best if we just got it right out in the open," Emma said confidently before looking around the table and taking a deep breath. "I believe that the relationship between the girls has become unhealthy. They've become so co-dependent on each other that they can not function apart for even short amounts of time, and whilst here safe in Lima we are around to protect that, what is going to happen in the fall when they move to New York?" At this the red head looked carefully around the table gauging everyone reactions.

Shelby sighed and stared down at her hands pensively, before shaking her head and looking to Brittany. "Britt, you know the three of them better than anyone in the world. Do you think Ms. Pillsbury is right?"

The usually animated blonde sat still in her chair, her face a mask of uncharacteristic serious contemplation before she looked to the dark haired woman. "I think they just really love each other so much and have had so much bad stuff happen to them that they are afraid to be apart and they're afraid to admit that."

"Be that as it may, as adults we have an obligation to keep them safe," Brian said sitting up in his chair and avoiding the blonde's gaze. "Rachel is my patient and I am her doctor, and I have to speak up, she could have died last week because their relationship is so involved."

"Yes and today Santana very nearly killed another student for making a remark that while horrible, certainly did not deserve such an extreme reaction," Emma added pensively.

"Especially coming from a girl who has made similar remarks in the past," Leroy muttered and then nearly fell back in his chair when Brittany slammed her hand down on the table.

"Now just wait a minute! San might have made some mistakes in the past but she has been so much better since she found Rachel and Q," the blonde shouted, her face flushed with anger.

"Brittany is right Leroy," Shelby said sternly turning to the man. "We are not here to talk about their pasts; we are here to discuss what we need to do about their present and future."

"I understand that Shelby, I do, but as Rachel's father you can't blame me for wanting to protect her," Leroy shot back defensively.

"Yes and as Rachel's mother and sole guardian I can sympathize, but Quinn and Santana are just as important to me now as Rachel is and we need to find a solution to this problem that will help all of them," Shelby ground out, putting extra emphasis on the words sole guardian.

"Let's all calm down," Brian said coolly holding his hands up. "Shelby is right we do need to make sure that all three girls are safe."

"Maybe, and I am saying this for the good of all three of them," Leroy said carefully, his voice filled with sincerity. "It would be beneficial to separate them."

"That is the worst stupidest thing you could do," Brittany muttered dismissively, scowling at the man.

"I agree with Brittany and I refuse to do that," Shelby said quickly, shooting the blonde a hopefully calming smile. "And besides Leroy, Quinn and Santana are both eighteen now, I can't legally tell them to do anything they don't want to."

"But Rachel is seventeen," Leroy said quickly.

"For two more months Leroy," Shelby scoffed shaking her head. "The only thing trying to separate them would do is ensure that in two months we will never hear from any of them again."

"I have to agree with Shelby on this," Emma said clearing her throat pointedly. "I believe that separating the girls would cause much more damage than it ever would good. They have been through some very traumatic experiences together, experiences that most young people don't have to go through. Death, abandonment by family members, abuse, and open acts of prejudice are just a few. These experiences have bonded them together so tightly I think it would impossible to split them up."

"You couldn't if you tried," Brittany agreed nodding her head and shooting Leroy a scathing look.

"Then what do we do," Leroy asked forlornly, looking into his water glass as if an answer might float to the surface.

"Dr. Patrick," Emma said looking to the man who had been sitting pensively during the discussion. "As a medical professional what would you suggest?"

"Honestly from what I've seen in the last week, what I would strongly suggest is that the girls need some form of counseling," the man said running a hand exasperatedly though his hair.

"Do you think that would help?" Shelby asked biting her bottom lip.

"I don't think it would hurt," Brian said smiling softly. "Look," he said looking around the table once before continuing. "I work primarily with cancer patients, and those who are dieing and those who are in remission aren't that much different in the aspect that they have all been through a very traumatic experience. Now I don't know the entire story about these girls but I do know that they are going through a lot and if the conversation I had with Rachel today is anything to go on; I don't think they are working through it together. And they're not talking to any of you, so maybe an unattached party would be helpful."

"They're not talking to each other," Brittany piped in leaning forwards and sighing. "San and Quinn both suck at talking about their feelings, especially when they're sucky ones and Rachy is too afraid to talk to them because she just wants to be strong for them."

"And that is what landed her in the hospital," Brian sighed nodding his head and smiling at the blonde.

"Emma, what do you think?" Shelby asked turning to the woman.

"I agree with Dr. Patrick whole-heartedly," Emma said nodding in relief. "I'm sorry to be a little blunt but with the exception of Brittany I know these girls better than any of you do," at this both Shelby and Leroy bowed their heads in shame, "and I have seen them all in my office at least a dozen times in the last few years. They want to talk about their problems but they just don't seem to know how to."

"Cause they suck at it," Brittany hummed, earning an amused nod from Emma.

"Yes because they suck at it," Emma chuckled. "I actually spent today looking into therapists in the area," she said pulling out her small briefcase. "I wanted to talk to you about it earlier Shelby, but school policy dictates that I talk to the principal about it first and Mr. Figgins does not have the best track record at making informed decision about the students."

"Yah he really does suck too," Brittany sighed shaking her head.

"I thank you for keeping it between us then," Shelby said smiling at Brittany before turning to Emma. "So did you find someone?"

"Yes I did," Emma said nodding her head excitedly. "Dr. Sara Chupara."

"Did you say Sara Chupara?" Brian asked sitting up in his chair attentively, smiling widely when Emma nodded. "I know Sara, she and I were in medical school together briefly. She is a wonderful therapist."

"Well her credentials are amazing, and from what I read she is excels in treating teenagers," Emma said smiling as she rifled through the paperwork in her case.

"Is she taking new patients?" Leroy asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Yes she is," Emma smiled. "I talked to her confidentially on the phone and gave a brief history on the girls, leaving their names out of course, and asked her if she thought it was something she could help with."

"And she said?" Shelby asked leaning forwards in her chair.

"She sounded very sincerely worried about the girls and said that she thinks they would benefit from her methods. If they went and saw her she would see them separately for a few weeks and then in a small group session," Emma said finally finding the business card she had been searching for and handing it victoriously to Shelby. "There is an issue though."

"What is it?" Shelby asked taking the business card from the woman and studying it.

"Well as you said earlier, Santana and Quinn are both eighteen now so legally you can not put them into therapy. That would have to be their own decision, and I don't think it would do any good to just put Rachel in by herself."

"God no," Brian said shaking his head. "That would be like fixing a flat on a car with a busted radiator and a shot transmission."

"I thought you were a Doctor," Brittany said, her head falling quizzically to the side.

"What he means Britt is if we want to help the girls we need all of them to go to therapy," Leroy said smiling fondly of the girl he was quickly growing to fear and like.

"That might be a problem though," Shelby sighed shaking her head. "I don't know how Santana would react but Quinn is so closed off. I'm not sure if we could convince her to talk to a stranger about her personal life."

"They'll do it if Rachel does," Brittany said matter of factly.

"Do you really think so Brittany?" Brian asked looking to the blonde.

"Oh I totally know so. They're like so whipped. And this whole thing with Rachy really scared them. I think if they think it will help her they will do it no matter what."

"I think Brittany is right," Emma said smiling. "Those two girls are very dedicated to her."

"But we don't want them to do it just for her, they need to get something out of it too," Brian said thoughtfully.

"Well is Dr. Chupara is as good as her credentials are I think that they will in time," Emma said primly, looking to Shelby for the final decision.

"I think…no I know we have to try. I love Rachel but I also love Quinn and Santana. I hate to see them all in such pain. If this has any chance of helping them then we're doing it."

"Alright," Emma said clapping her hands. "I will call Dr. Chupara and tell her that we do want to go ahead with the counseling. When I talked to her on the phone she said that she would like to see the girls on Wednesdays in the evening."

"One after another?" Shelby asked pulling a pen out of her purse and jotting down the word Wednesday on the back of the doctor's business card.

"Yes for an hour each. She thinks it would be best to do it that way because eventually she will be counseling the three of them together."

"Okay," Shelby said nodding and scribbling down the times starting with five that Emma gave her. Rachel first, then Santana, and then finally Quinn.

"When are you going to tell them?" Brian asked as they began to stand up from the table.

"I'm planning on going over their before school tomorrow morning and sitting them down to discuss it," Shelby explained before looking to Brittany. "Britt would you mind coming with me. They seem to listen to you."

"That's cause they can't deny my pout," Brittany chirped smiling before demonstrating the awesome power of her bottom lip.

"My god that pout could probably make my job obsolete," Brian chuckled as he led the small progression out of the diner.

"Yah I'm kind of a big deal," Brittany stated plainly as she departed from the group and headed to her car.

"Hey Shelby can I talk to you for a second?" Leroy asked quietly as Emma and Brian left them as well.

"Yes Leroy?" Shelby asked, her voice tight with the man.

"I wanted to apologize for upsetting you. I over stepped my boundaries earlier."

"Listen Leroy," Shelby sighed, the tension retreating from her voice. "I understand that you are worried about Rachel, but you have to realize that things aren't like they were before. She is a young woman in a very committed serious relationship. When you think of her you have to think about Santana and Quinn too."

"I know that," Leroy said quietly as they walked towards their cars. "My brain knows that, but my heart is still hung up on my little girl who used to ride on my shoulders and demand star shaped pancakes."

"I can relate to that," Shelby said fondly. "When I came back into Rachel's life I had trouble connecting her to the little girl I held at the hospital, and I lost out because it took me too long to figure it out. But thankfully she gave me another shot, and then I met the girls. Santana first, then Quinn and found myself caring for them just as fiercely. Rachel is not stupid, she picked well."

"Maybe I just need to get to know them better. For the past few years my relationship to them has been Rachel crying on the phone about them to suddenly singing their virtues. It's kind of like missing the middle of a movie. I need to find out how they went from point A to point B."

"Well Leroy," Shelby said opening her car door and looking at the man empathically, "I would suggest finding it out quickly. Talking from experience you don't want to waste too much time you could miss your chance."

"I'll take that into advisement," Leroy said getting into his car and waving thoughtfully at her before leaving.

Shelby sat quietly in the parking lot for a few minutes before shooting a quick text off to her parents who were still in town watching Beth, and starting her engine. She was really glad that they were here because she knew after today she was going to need to rest. Especially if she had to spend her morning trying to find a non offensive way to tell her children that they needed help she just couldn't give.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up groggily when her subconscious recognized that there was one less warm body in the bed then there had been when she passed out. Sitting up slowly and gingerly wiping the sleep out of her eyes with her bruised hands she looked to her left and jumped slightly when she saw Quinn's hazel eyes staring back at her.<p>

"Were you watching me sleep?" She chuckled resting a hand on the blonde's hip and squeezing it gently.

"No I woke up when you sat up," Quinn murmured sleepily as she pulled herself up into a sitting position next to the Latina and yawned. "Where is Rachel?" She asked pouting slightly as she looked around their darkened bedroom.

"I don't know," Santana mumbled turning on their bedside light and feeling the mattress on her other side. "Her side is cold."

"I don't know how she can move after…well after that," Quinn said blushing slightly and shaking her head.

"You mean after the four hour marathon sex?" Santana asked laughing as she pulled herself out of the bed and peered into their bathroom.

"Must you be so crude," Quinn asked fondly shaking her own head and pulling herself off the bed with their comforter wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sweetie if you're going to do it you need to be able to say it," Santana chuckled looking at her watch and realizing it was just after two a.m.

"Details," Quinn muttered stretching slightly under the blanket and padding towards their slightly opened bedroom door.

Santana followed the blonde and together they quietly poked their heads out into the living room to find their girlfriend curled up on the couch staring out the large glass doors at the snow falling lightly in their backyard.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Quinn hummed quietly as she and Santana took seats on either side of the brunette, causing the petite girl's lips to quirk up just the tiniest bit at the corners.

"I just couldn't sleep," Rachel murmured sighing contentedly when Santana wrapped her arms around her and Quinn pulled the heavy blanket over them.

"I think me and Q should be slightly offended that you can even walk right now," Santana chuckled as Quinn threw an arm over the diva's shoulders and began to lightly comb through her raven hair with slender pale fingers.

As this Rachel giggled and dipped her head, allowing her body to fall down into the couch between them. "Oh no you both definitely get an A plus for earlier. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well how about we take some off of it?" Quinn whispered kissing the girl on the side of the head as she looked out the glass doors.

"I'm worried about…about everything," Rachel whispered pitifully, her warm chocolate eyes shimmering slightly. Quinn and Santana shared a look over the top of her head for a second, both of them feeling helpless and guilty that the diva was so upset, before they could respond though she continued. "I'm worried about school and Glee and what everybody is going to say tomorrow when we all go back."

"Hey we'll be okay baby," Santana murmured strengthening her arm around the girl. "As long as the three of us are together then nobody is going to be able to touch us."

"She's right Rachel," Quinn said nodding and slipping a hand into the girls. "As long as the three of us are together then we're gonna be okay."

"But what if something even worse happens?" Rachel asked quietly as an errant tear slid down her face. "We're fine when we're together but apart…I just don't feel like I can do anything right."

"That's not going to be a problem from not on because we're not going to be apart," Santana said, her voice filled with confidence.

"Never again," Rachel murmured and then let out a sigh as both the girls held her tighter.

"Never again. We're going to finish out this school year and then we're going to go to New York City and the three of us are going to take it by storm. Together," Quinn said, her voice filled with blissful longing.

"I'm so glad that I have you two," Rachel whispered as Santana wiped away the tears from your face. "I was sitting here thinking about what my life would be like if Santana hadn't tried being a bitch at the beginning of summer and all I can come up with is probably getting married to Finn or something horrific like that."

"That is utterly terrifying," Santana said shaking her head in disgust.

"I totally wouldn't have let that happen though," Quinn said chuckling confidently.

"That so Fabray?" Rachel teased lightly, craning her neck to look up at the blonde.

"You can bet on it. I mean I freaked out when you and Santana started dating, can you imagine what I would have been like if you were about to marry Finn Hudson?" The blonde asked raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"You do have a point," Rachel laughed lightly as she looked back out the doors. Suddenly she became quiet and her shoulders dropped as a pensive look overtook her face.

"Baby?" Santana asked softly, her shoulder slightly nudging the girl.

"I'm sorry if this comes out really pathetic but…promise me you won't ever leave me," the diva whispered so lightly that the girls barely heard her.

Santana and Quinn looked into each other's eyes for a second before nodding at each other and standing up pulling the tiny girl up with them. "You don't ever have to worry about that," Quinn whispered as Santana started pulling them to their bedroom.

"We're all pretty much stuck with each other at this point Love," Santana said softly as they pulled and pushed the tiny girl into their room for the second time that night.

Quietly the two taller girls led the brunette to the bed and gently placed her in it, Santana walking around the bed and laying down on her other side as Quinn began to place soft kisses down the column of her tender neck. "I love you both so much," Rachel murmured as Santana settled down into the bed next to her and let a slender tanned hand run under the old t-shirt the girl was wearing.

"Shh," Santana hushed as she began to nibble on the girl's earlobe. "We love you too baby, let us show you."

At the girl's words Rachel swooned and her body relaxed as Santana's hand began to creep up gently under her shirt until she was lightly caressing her taunt aching nipples.

"Oh god," Rachel rasped out as Quinn shifted next to her and began to pull down her panties, smiling lovingly when the sudden cool air made the tiny girl shudder.

As Quinn began to place soft gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs Santana's lips met hers and Rachel moaned softly at the familiar taste of warm sweetness. When the Latina's tongue pressed against her bottom lip the Diva whimpered and opened her mouth, relishing in the feeling of the girl's warm tongue dancing across her own.

Down the bed Quinn was whispering almost reverently how much she loved them as she began to leave open mouth kisses on the inside of her thighs, the blonde's mouth watering at the sweet unique scent of Rachel's pussy.

"Please Quinn," Rachel moaned into Santana's mouth as one of her hands wrapped itself up in shaggy blonde hair and pulled pleadingly on it.

"Someone is a little ready," Santana chuckled as she sat up and carefully pulled the brunettes shirt over her head.

"Yes, please," Rachel moaned, her eyes hooded as she watched Santana slide down the bed and pull the blonde towards her, their lips meeting heatedly above the apex of the girl's thighs. "Oh fuck," Rachel moaned as she watched one of Quinn's hands bunch up the raven haired girls shirt.

Breaking the kiss the two girls shared a look of love before staring down at their girlfriend's heaving chest, admiration mirrored in hazel and chestnut eyes. "We love you so much Rachel," Santana murmured suddenly leaning down and wrapping her plump lips around one of the girl's dusky nipples.

"So, so, much," Quinn whispered as she leant down between the girls legs and ran her tongue slowly through the girl's now dripping folds. "And we're always going to," she added before bringing her lips down on the girl's clit and sucking it gently in between her teeth.

"Oh fuck," Rachel groaned as one hand tangled in raven hair and the other tangled in blonde.

As Quinn began to slowly lick and suck the diva's lips, only giving her now aching clit sparse attention, Santana began to nip and suck at the girl's nipples in earnest, drawing deep guttural moans from the brunette as she swiped a manicures nail across her ignored peak.

"Oh my god," Rachel groaned as her body fought sensory overload. It was like she could feel everything at once and it made her temperature rise drastically, but this time not from fever. As Santana licked and sucked her breasts, leaving small hickeys in her wake her hands roamed over the girl's body slightly scratching her skin and leaving goosebumps behind them.

Quinn's tongue was everywhere as Rachel's hand ran through her shaggy hair directing me to her most sensitive places. When the blonde's tongue touched her clit Rachel moaned loudly, her body jerking up into the two girls assaulting her body.

Finally after what felt like an hour of torture Quinn began to concentrate solely on her clit, licking and sucking it into her mouth as two slender fingers slipped inside her and began pumping steadily in and out.

Santana's eyes drew down to Quinn as she heard the sounds of the girl sucking softly and the Cheerio moaned herself as a flood of wetness seeped out of her. "Fuck I'll never get over how hot this is," she groaned before returning to Rachel's now reddened glistening nipples.

Quinn nodded her agreement as her eyes opened and she watched Santana suck and lick expertly at Rachel's nipples, making the diva's back arch up into her mouth. Every few seconds the Latina released a nipple with a soft popping sound and before reattaching Quinn could see Rachel's face, her hair framing her face in a wild thicket of curls and her eyes black with lust.

"Of fuck," Rachel managed to gasp out as her legs began to shake and shudder while her girlfriends lavished her thrumming body with attention. Within seconds she began to release a nonsensical slur of grunts and pleads and Quinn quickened her fingers inside of the girl, purring with pleasure at the feeling of the girl's muscles tightening around her fingers like a vice.

"Oh god I'm so close," she gasped out as her eyes squeezed shut and the fingers wrapped in hair tightened so much that both Quinn and Santana let out small grunts of surprise.

"Come for us baby," Santana murmured around the girl's nipple, making her twitch when cool air met her nipples during words.

Spurred on by her pleads Quinn's mouth devoured her sex as her two fingers began pumping at a demanding pace in and out of her, scissoring every other time and pressing firmly against the patch of skin deep inside of her that had the girl nearly thrashing around in the bed. "Oh god yes that's it right there, oh yes, I'm close, oh yes right there" she yelled as her body began to quiver and shake violently.

"Just let go baby," Santana husked out as she sucked a nipple into her mouth and began swirling her tongue desperately around it.

With a large gasp Rachel's body lurched off the bed and she came apart all at once, fighting for air as she gasped out the girl's names in tandem as if Santana and Quinn were one word.

Wave after wave of pleasure shot through her body and Quinn as continued to lick the folds of her sex avoiding her hypersensitive clit whilst Santana slowly drew up next to her body and peppered her face with kisses.

Slowly Quinn crawled up the shorter girl's body and leant across her, kissing Santana, and sharing the sweet tangy taste of their girlfriend. "Of god," Rachel husked out as her heavy eyes opened long enough to watch her girlfriends kissing above her, evidence of her orgasm present on Quinn's chin.

Santana and Quinn smiled into the kiss and looked down at Rachel who was already fighting off contented sleep. "Go to sleep," Quinn whispered shaking her head and leaning down to kiss the girl's forehead softly.

"But I have to return the favor," Rachel mumbled even as her eyes drooped shut.

"We'll take some I.O.U.'s," Santana chuckled settling down next to the girl and positioning her so that she was spooning her from behind

"Are you sure?" Rachel mumbled already on the cusp of sleep.

"We're sure," Quinn whispered as she turned off the lamp and ran an arm under both Santana and Rachel's heads. "After all we have got forever remember."

"Oh yah," Rachel whispered before finally giving herself over to the Sandman.

"I love you Quinn," Santana whispered leaning her head up slightly and brushing her lips across the blonde's before settling in and dropping off to sleep.

"I love you too San," Quinn whispered as she snuggled in the tiny arms wrapping around her midsection and smiling contentedly.

And together in a tangle of arms and legs, of bandages, bruises, and emotional scars they clung to each other, the rest of the world could bring it. They were okay as long as they were together.


	65. Chapter 65: Normal Melodrama

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 65: Normal Melodrama<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>Author's Note 2: So there are a few inconsistencies. I changed a few dates around and also changed something in the Plot Line fore the class presidents. My bad but I decided it would flow better this way. Also fyi someone pointed it out so I'll make a note of it now. I started writing this before Season 3 started so did not know about the whole Juliard/NYADA thing. But I personally think someone has passionate about their dream as Rachel Berry is would have known that ahead of time. Just saying Glee Writers. So if I did mention at one point Rachel going to Juliard just imagine I meant NYADA.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel were just putting away the couch bed when Quinn walked into the living room freshly showered and straightening out her Cheerios uniform.<p>

"I like that better," she murmured smiling softly as Rachel handed her a cup of coffee and then went in search of the discarded couch cushions.

"Yah well now the only time one of us is sleeping on that is if we're in the dog house," Santana said laughing as she collapsed onto the loveseat and began rifling through her backpack.

"So that means you'll be on if often," Quinn snickered into her palm shaking her head.

"Watch it Lucy Q," Santana said glaringly playfully at the blonde before rolling her eyes. "It is barely five o'clock in the morning and I've only had one cup of coffee."

"And who's fault is it that we're up?" Rachel asked shaking her head as she drug two over sized couch cushions into the living room and tossed them onto the couch before putting her hands on her hips and staring expectedly at Santana.

"Alright I get it!" Santana exclaimed holding up her hands. "I Santana Lopez have some serious anger issues and I need's to gets my shit together so we don't have to wake up at five every morning for my lousy ass detentions."

"Damn straight," Rachel said smirking at the girl before disappearing into the kitchen and reappearing seconds later with another cup of coffee for the Latina.

"Mmm," Santana moaned playfully as she sipped at the black coffee and winked at Quinn, "I love that our woman brings us coffee in the morning."

"Keep that up and you're woman is going back to bed and you can eat stale cereal!" Rachel shouted from where she had disappeared back into the kitchen and was busily preparing breakfast for the two Cheerios, a look of disgust on her face as she stared at the surprise she had for her girlfriends.

"Bring it on baby," Santana shouted laughing, only to be cut off when Quinn launched herself at her and slapped her hand across her mouth. "What the hell," she mumbled looking up at the blonde.

"Shh," Quinn hushed cocking her head up in the air and looking towards the kitchen curiously. Seconds later her mouth started watering and she looked adoringly down at Santana and then back to the kitchen.

"Babe are you having like a seizure or something?" Santana asked, completely lost at this point.

"Just shut up and smell," Quinn ground out around a smile almost as wide as her face.

Santana rolled her eyes before closing them and inhaling deeply. Within seconds her mouth started watering and she stood up quickly, nearly depositing Quinn on the floor but managing to catch her just in time. "That is bacon," she said in disbelief as she sat Quinn on her feet.

"I know," Quinn said, completely unaware that she had almost been dropped on the floor.

The two girls stood there for a couple of seconds in complete as the delicious smells coming from the kitchen washed over them and then let out identical woops of pleasure when Rachel called out that their breakfast was ready. Within seconds they were in each other's arms jumping up and down in circles, slowly veering towards the kitchen.

"Oh for Christ's sake it's just bacon," Rachel grumbled as she watched the flailing blur of red, white, and black stumble into the kitchen.

"OH I love you, I love you, I love you!" Quinn chanted running towards the diva and picking her up.

"Okay I demand you both do this whenever you see me!" Rachel shouted, trying to fight laughter as she watched Santana start digging into the pile of bacon.

"Hey back off!" Quinn shouted carefully setting Rachel down on the floor before lunging at Santana.

"My god you would think I force ya'll to eat vegan or something," Rachel said scowling as she sat down in front of her small plate fruit and granola.

"You don't get it baby," Quinn said as she wrestled Santana for a piece. "I was just thinking this morning that I wanted some bacon and you just pulled it out of nowhere."

"Ditto," Santana said victoriously pulling out Quinn's grasp and stuffing the piece into her mouth. "But I have to ask," she said suddenly thoughtfully as she looked at Rachel. "What's with the bacon all of the sudden?"

"We've had a rough week," Rachel said shaking her head and spearing a strawberry. "I figured it would be nice to treat you two. And also we have a long day ahead of us between Santana's detention, Cheerios right after, and then Glee after school."

"Awe look at our women taking care of us all homemaker style," Santana said smirking at the chewed happily on her bacon.

"That is so wrong," Rachel grumbled smiling down at her plate.

"Awe you know I'm just teasing. I think it's hot that you want to take care of us," Santana said smirking.

"It totally is," Quinn admitted poking Rachel in the side.

"You two are horrible sometimes," Rachel giggled blushing as she looked up at her girlfriends who were looking at her adoringly.

"Yes but you love us so whatevs," Santana chuckled before leaning across the table and giving the girl a good look at her cleavage. "And since you take such good care of us we'll take good care of you later."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked her voice suddenly husky from something besides the four inch gash on her throat.

"Yes really," Quinn said resting a hand on the girl's thigh and massaging the skin softly.

"And how do you intend to take care of me?" Rachel choked out, her eyes darkening as the hand on her thigh began to slide under her skirt.

"Well I was thinking," Santana started smirking mischievously, "that maybe later when we get home we could start by giving you a thorough massage."

"Worship that body of yours," Quinn continued as her fingers ghosted the material of Rachel's panties.

"And then what?" Rachel whimpered as blood began rushing to her face.

"Whatever you want baby," Santana smirked as she picked up a strawberry from Rachel's plate and began running it over the girl's lips.

Rachel sat looking at them in a daze as the pale fingers stroking her center began to add pressure and without being able to stop herself choked out the word "strap-ons."

"Ack my ears," Shelby suddenly cried out appearing in the doorway of the kitchen with a giggling Brittany in tow.

"Mom!" Rachel yelped before choking on the strawberry and having to get thudded on the back by a very flushed Quinn.

"My bad Shelby," Santana said laughing heartedly at her girlfriend's red faces.

"I'm sure of it," Shelby said rolling her eyes as she and Brittany pulled chairs up to the bar and sat down.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Rachel managed to ask as Quinn buried her red face in the shorter girl's neck.

"Sorry to interrupt your libidos but I knew you three would be up for Santana's morning detention, which you are excused from just this once by the way," she said glancing to the Latina once before staring down at her hands and sighing. "And there is something I have to talk to you three about."

"What's wrong," Santana asked, her voice suddenly flushed with concern as she grabbed blindly for her girlfriends.

"What happened?" Both Quinn and Rachel asked at the same time as their faces paled and they quickly scooted towards Santana.

"Hey whoa it's okay," Shelby quickly said holding up her hands and shaking her head. "Everyone is fine. Nothing is wrong. I have to talk to you three about something important but everyone is fine."

"Go on," Rachel said shakily from where she was now protectively sandwiched between Quinn and Santana.

"Alright," Shelby said slowly, her forehead wrinkling as she tried to think of the best way to approach this.

"It would be better to just come out and say it," Brittany mumbled sleepily as she grabbed the now forgotten plate of bacon and began to start eating.

"What is going on," Santana asked, suspicion now creeping into her voice where worry had been seconds ago.

"Alright," Shelby said straightening up in her chair and looking at the girls. "You know that I love you girls. Right?" At this the three girls nodded almost imperceptibly and sat even closer together as the hairs on the back of their necks began to rise.

"Okay," Shelby said before biting the proverbial bullet and looking the three girls in the eyes one at a time before focusing on Rachel. "That being said, last night I had a meeting with Ms. Pillsbury, Dr. Patrick, and Leroy."

"And me," Brittany chirped as her eyes watched the three girls carefully.

"What was the meeting about?" Santana asked clearing her throat and looking slightly betrayed at her best friend.

"It was about the three of you and your relationship in general," Shelby said drawing out her words carefully.

"And what was the general consensus at this meeting about our lives?" Rachel asked, her eyes hard set on the woman.

"Please don't look at it like that." Shelby requested softly, "we were just worried about the affects the last couple of weeks have had on you. We want to help."

"Help how?" Santana asked her arm tightening around Rachel as she glanced between Shelby and Brittany distrustfully.

"Well we decided that it would be beneficial to the three of you to start counseling," Shelby said biting her lip and flinching slightly at the harsh looks that were suddenly plastered across the faces of the three girls staring back at her.

"You want us to see a shrink," Santana barked out angrily, her head shaking from side to side.

"I can't do this," Quinn muttered, sinking tightly to Rachel's side at the thought of talking to councilor about what they would inevitably talk about, namely her father.

"Shelby I really don't think that is necessary," Rachel mumbled holding Quinn close to her side and looking at Santana.

"She's damn right it's not necessary, we're doing just fine without some fucking shrink telling us we're all fucked up in the heads!" The irate girl shouted, moving in front of Rachel and Quinn.

"Girls would you just listen to me!" Shelby shouted jumping up from the table and slamming a hand down to get their attention. "I don't think you are at all fucked up in the head. I just think that you need to talk to someone about everything that has happened recently."

"We're talking to each other just fine," Santana ground out locking eyes with the woman.

"No you're not," Brittany said suddenly making the women all flinch, her usually cheery voice taking on a serious tone reserved only for them lately. "You guys aren't talking about the stuff you need to."

"We're doing just fine B," Santana said looking to the blonde pleadingly.

"No Santana you're not. Ya'll haven't talked about anything. You've all just decided that you're going to fix everything that went wrong on your own without even talking about what went wrong," the dancer said sighing and standing up from her chair. "All three of you want to make everything all better and you can't unless you talk about stuff and S, Q, you two suck at that and now you've rubbed off on Rachel."

"I think I resent that," Rachel mumbled uncomfortably.

"Well it's true," Brittany said rolling her eyes. "Have you told them how bad it hurt your feelings that you had to sleep in a chair when they were both sad?"

"I don't think that's-"Rachel started but stopped when Santana and Quinn's eyes flashed to her suddenly.

"What does she mean you were sleeping in a chair?" Santana asked quickly, her eyes flitting from Rachel to Quinn who wore mirrored look confusion.

"It's not a big deal and it's over now," Rachel said quickly her eyes burning a hole in the table.

"It is to a big deal," Brittany sighed garnering Quinn and Santana's attention. "She spent every night you two were sad going between you two whenever you started crying, but then ya'll would be mean and send her away from the bed eventually. She was getting like two hours of sleep and you know that didn't help her being sick."

Both Santana and Quinn's eyes quickly filled to the brim with tears as they looked at each other and complete horror. "It's not important, and you both had more serious stuff going on," Rachel mumbled as a tear made its way down her cheek and she pondered how they had gone from giggling about bacon to this.

"Rach it is too important, Jesus no wonder you got so sick!" Quinn shouted pinching the bridge of her nose as her body started shaking.

"You were both just so upset, I didn't want to upset you anymore," Rachel explained shaking her head quickly as she watched the waves of guilt wash over Quinn and Santana.

"Oh baby girl," Santana whimpered wrapping her arms around Rachel and Quinn.

"And that's not all of it," Brittany said shaking her head. "Santana you need to talk to someone about how you get so angry and Quinn you need to talk to someone about how mean your dad is," Brittany sighed before falling back into her seat.

"No, uh uh," Quinn quickly said, burying her face into Rachel's neck again.

"We'll talk to each other, but not to some shrink," Santana said shaking her head and glaring at Shelby. "You can't make us."

At this Shelby sighed, stood up, and stared Santana down until the girl dropped into her seat. "You're right Santana, but you're only half right Santana. Legally I can not make you or Quinn go because you're both eighteen. But I can make Rachel go."

"You'd force me to go," Rachel asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

"I don't want to sweetheart, but this relationship has gotten out of hand," Shelby said and instantly regretted her words when she saw all three girls bristle.

"So that's what this is!" Santana shouted angrily. "You want us to go see some quack that is going to tell us that what we have here is wrong. Is that it Shelby?"

At the Latina's words Shelby recoiled back into her chair as if she had been punched and looked at the three girls in shock. Tears rolled down her cheeks out of nowhere and her voice shook with emotion in a barely there whisper, "Do you really think so little of me?" She asked shakily.

"I…what?" Santana said thrown off by the heartbreaking emotion written across the woman's face.

"I just…I need a second," Shelby whispered begging her tears to stop before she gathered herself and looked at the girls, betrayal washed over her face. "Santana, Quinn, Rachel," she said looking between the three girls. "Since I came back into Rachel's life, since I came into all of your lives have I even once come across as anything resembling unsupportive of your relationship?"

At this the three girls' eyes dropped, ashamed at the sadness in the woman's eyes that they had put there. "Rachel, honey, when you told me about the three of you did I tell you that it was a bad idea?"

"No you didn't," Rachel whispered, closing her eyes as her tears began to flow continuously.

"Santana, Quinn, did I ever once give you the over protective parent routine? Did I put any stipulations on your relationship with my daughter? Did I put any stipulations on anything you did at all?"

"No you've been amazing," Quinn whispered shakily as she remembered Shelby coming to them the night her father had first abused her.

"Santana?" Shelby asked looking at the girl whose face was a mixture of sorrow and anger. "Did I ever hurt Rachel after I promised you I wouldn't?"

"No," Santana managed to choke out, her eyes clouding with tears.

"That is because I love ya'll you know," Shelby said, her voice laced with exhaustion as she fell down in her seat. "I look at my daughter Rachel and I see such a bright intelligent caring person and I see how much she loves the two of you and I love you because of it. I'll admit your relationship isn't normal in par with social norms, but when I see the three of you together I could give a damn what anyone thinks. Do you really think I would ever want to see the three of you split up? Do really you think I would send you to a therapist with that in mind?"

"No you wouldn't," Santana admitted in defeat, her shoulders slumped and her face swollen from crying.

"All three of you have been through so damn much it isn't fair, and I know that it is hard to talk about these things to each other. Not because you don't love or trust each other but because all three of you are so dedicated to the notion of being strong for the other two, and that is okay. But it's also okay to need to talk, and to need help. That's what this is for Loves. I just want to help you," Shelby finished, her voice raw with emotion.

For the next five minutes the five sat in complete silence as the conversation that had just passed washed over them. Finally it was Santana who broke it after sharing an almost non-existent look with Quinn and nodding at the plea in the blonde's eyes as she was cradled in Rachel's arms.

"I'm sorry I said that Shelby," Santana said shamefully, making the woman release a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I was caught off guard and angry and took it out on you. You really have been like a mother to me since day one."

"I love you girls Santana," Shelby said setting her hand on Brittany's shoulder and looking at the three girls sitting across from them. "All four of you are like my own children, and I can guarantee I wouldn't suggest anything I didn't think would help you out in the long run."

"I know that," Santana said looking down at her folded hands quietly before taking a deep breath and looking Shelby in the eyes. "Quinn and I will go for Rachel but if we don't feel comfortable talking about something we're not going to," she drew out, her eyes flitting to Quinn.

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," Shelby said smiling softly, her eyes trained on Quinn. "Miss Pillsbury and Dr. Patrick both know Dr. Chupara and they assure me that she is very skilled at counseling young adults."

"So she's a woman," Quinn whispered softly.

"Yes Quinn. She is a woman," Shelby said, her eyes meeting Quinn's.

"Okay," the blonde said carefully extracting herself from Rachel's arms who was looking closely at her mother.

"I don't like this," Rachel said, her voice shaky as she glared at Shelby. "I don't like that you are forcing me to go and I don't like that you are guilting Santana and Quinn into going either."

"Baby its okay," Santana murmured putting her hand on the shorter girls shoulder.

"No, it's not," Rachel said standing up quickly and rubbing her temples. "They have no right to do this. Her, my dad, all of them. I have been getting along just fine and they have no right to suddenly be the adults in my life!" Rachel shouted angrily before stomping her foot and trudging out of the kitchen.

"This is all so messed up," Quinn murmured exhaustedly as she let her head fall to the counter.

"Yes it is," Shelby sighed before grabbing her purse and standing up. "But you girls do know I'm just trying to help right?"

"We know," Santana murmured standing behind Quinn and starting to softly massage her shoulders and smiling softly when the blonde purred in appreciation. "And she knows too, she's just upset."

"She's made because I told you two how sick she was when ya'll were sad," Brittany sighed as she stood up from her chair and pouted slightly.

"Hey no pouts B," Santana said reaching across the table and squeezing the blonde's hand. "We needed to hear it."

"I just feel bad. It's like if I want to help you guys I have to hurt you too. And I don't like hurting Rachel."

"Nobody really does," Quinn whispered from where her head was still in her arms on the table.

"Will she forgive me for this?" Shelby asked, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"I think we can attest to the fact that Rachel is a very forgiving person," Santana said shaking her head and bending over to kiss the back of Quinn's.

"I hope so," Shelby said more to herself than anyone else. "Alright your sessions are going to start this Wednesday with Dr. Chupara; Santana at five, Quinn at six, and Rachel at seven."

"Wait you are splitting us up? I thought that was going to be like a group thing," Santana growled out, her eyes narrowing at Shelby before turning to Brittany, "B did you know about this?"

"Just at the beginning," Shelby said quickly holding up her hands and stepping slightly in front of the blonde dancer, "Dr. Chupara wants to get to know you all personally before she does group sessions."

"Awesome," Quinn groaned shaking her head.

"It's just temporary," Shelby said sighing as she realized just how co-dependent they had all become when they didn't like the idea of being separated by a door for only an hour.

"Fine whatever, are we done now?" Santana asked moodily, her arms wrapped protectively around Quinn.

"Yes," Shelby said shaking her head. "I'll see you girls on Wednesday, I'll pick you up after Cheerios and then we'll swing by to get Rachel."

"Don't bother," Santana said as she pulled Quinn up from the chair and started walking out of the kitchen. "Rachel is going to be with us."

"Okay I'll see you girls then…" Shelby called out to the now empty doorway before sighing and turning to Brittany. "What do you say to a Starbucks run before I drop you off at school," she asked putting her hand on the saddened girl's shoulder.

"They're mad at me," Brittany mumbled as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"They're just mad at everything right now Brittany," Shelby said pulling the blonde into a tight hug. "They'll be okay in a little while."

"I hope so," Brittany cried softly before letting Shelby lead her out of the house.

* * *

><p>The three girls all but collapsed into their seats at lunch that day. It seemed like with all the stuff going on in their lives they had somehow assumed that the world would have just stopped right along with them. But it most definitely hadn't.<p>

Halfway through the day and already they felt like they had climbed a mountain. It had started with Cheerio's practice bright and early.

"Q! S! On the field now!" Sylvester screamed at them as the three girls wandered onto the field.

"Go on," Rachel said pushing her girlfriends forward. "I'm going to turn in this damned uniform and try to catch up on my school work."

"You know it's a shame we didn't get to see you in that," Quinn frowned heavily as she looked at the garment bag thrown over the girl's shoulder.

"Maybe I can convince her to let me borrow it some time," Rachel said smirking as the girls ran off and Sylvester walked up to her.

"Berry why the hell aren't you in uniform?" Sylvester asked glaring at the girl.

"You're kidding right?" Rachel asked incredulously pointing at the thick white gauze bandage adorning her neck. "You do realize that this isn't a fashion statement?"

"Cheerio's rule book page fourteen, section f, paragraph two, sentence four, all Cheerio's will remain in uniform even if excused from practice due to injury," Sylvester said dismissively waving her hands in the air.

"Wait you actually expect me to keep cheering?" Rachel asked her eyes wide. "I thought that was just while Santana and Quinn were out."

"Blood in blood out Streisand," Sue scoffed. "You joined so you stay."

"No way," Rachel said shaking her head. "There is no way I can add that to my plate."

"Tough luck Berry. The way I see it you owe me a few favors."

"But not this," Rachel ground out. "You have Quinn and Santana back, the girls don't even like me."

Sue rolled her eyes and lifted up her bullhorn pointing it at the field. "Q! S! Set those babies up with suicides and get over here now!"

Quinn and Santana froze and looked at the distraught face of Rachel before quickly kicking the groaning cheerios into line and screaming at them to start running. "What's going on?" Santana asked running up next to Rachel with Quinn at her side.

"She wants me to stay on the squad," Rachel managed to grind out through red eyes.

"No way," Quinn snapped looking to the coach. "She nearly died last week because you pushed her into Cheerios."

"Purely subjective Q. That argument would never hold up in a court of law," Sylvester said rolling her eyes.

"She's not doing it," Santana ground out menacingly stepping up to the coach.

"Back off J-Lo," Sylvester said holding up a hand before sighing. "You really are going to make me do this aren't you?"

"Do what?" Rachel asked exhaustedly.

"Do you a favor," Sue said shaking her head. "I tried to do this my way and save us all a little dignity but obviously that just ruffles the lesbian bee hive."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn asked her face scrunched up in blatant confusion.

"All right girls let me lay it out for you. News of your three's company act has obviously made the rounds here at McKinley."

"Tell us something we don't know," Santana grumbled.

"How about the fact that your little stunt with Azimio has the students ruffled," Sylvester snapped at the Latina.

"Ruffled how?" Quinn asked darkly.

"Ruffled in the way that it has sunk in to their minds that the three of you are vulnerable," Sue said quietly, her face showing a hint of emotion. "My spies have reported that several of the less desirable factions are calling to take over."

"You make this sound like a melodramatic war movie," Rachel scoffed, subconsciously slipping closer to her girlfriends.

"Berry has this school ever been anything but a melodrama?" Sylvester scoffed rolling her eyes. "This school runs like a well oiled machine and at the top of that stands the Cheerios. They keep order to this school and I refuse to let that change."

"Coach aren't you being a little dramatic?" Quinn asked her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Hardly so," Sylvester sighed turning her back from the other cheerios who were looking over with veiled curiosity. "Lopez nearly killing Azimio in front of the majority of the student and that scared the hell out of them. They are calling for a leadership change without even considering the alternatives."

"Who are the alternatives?" Rachel asked frowning.

"The football team, the puck heads, you take your pick. Your little swim team is popular but there is no way it could have the power to take over. You three need to be united right now and get order back to this damn school before it boils over."

"Didn't we just do this?" Santana asked silently cursing in Spanish under her breath.

"Ah but this school is a fickle beast Lopez," Sylvester chuckled.

"But I really do have too much going on right now and to add Cheering to that," Rachel started but stopped when the Coach held a hand up.

"Already figured into my plan Berry. You're coming on as a purely supervisory Cheerios. You will show up to practice and wear the uniform but you are excused from the physical part. It's not like you wouldn't be up there in the bleachers sending puppy dog eyes to Puffy and Bigs here anyway."

"Was that a fat joke?" Quinn grumbled burying her nose in Rachel's shoulder.

"Coach if I didn't know any better it would feel like you're trying to do a nice thing for us," Santana said distrustfully.

"No not really," the coach said matter of factly. "I just refuse to let the football team run the school. Plus I think it will really piss off Schuester to have Streisand on my Cheerios. I think the uniforms intimidate him."

"Alright," Rachel said worrying her bottom lip. "I will wear the uniform if you really think it will help things from getting out of control."

"You never actually had an option Berry," Coach said flippantly striding back out onto the field and leaving the girl's behind.

"You know," Rachel started leaning her head on Quinn's chest and smiling when she felt Santana wrap her arms around her from behind. "I have to stop and wonder other high schools are this dramatic."

* * *

><p>The coup that Sylvester had predicted was attempted after the first bell rang. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel were busying themselves in their lockers when the felt people pushing in around them from behind.<p>

Arching an eyebrow at Santana, Quinn quickly turned around and stood in front of Rachel as Santana moved to her side.

In front of them they found the hockey team staring at them cockily.

A silence fell over the hallway and Santana smirked when she felt Rachel slip from behind them in her Cheerios uniform.

The girls stood in a stand off with the Hockey Players, their eyes locked onto them and the large slushy cups in their hands.

The students in the hallway backed off a bit as other people began emerging from the crowd to stand next to the girls.

"What's going on?" Dave asked slipping behind Rachel and leaning down to talk into her ear.

"I'm not exactly sure, this is more of Quinn and Santana's area of expertise, but I feel like we're all about to start snapping," Rachel whispered.

"A'la West Side Story?" Kurt asked stepping up next to the girl and grinning. "I'm so in. By the way you look much better in that uniform with color in your cheeks."

"Why thank you Mr. Hummel," Rachel grinned.

This was Santana and Quinn's area of expertise and despite all that had happened in the last few weeks they easily felt themselves slipping into the role of HBIC's like long lost friends. Only now it seemed more important. Maybe it was because they had Rachel now. Either way they couldn't help the self-satisfied grins on their faces as more and more students appeared from the crowd to stand behind the three girls.

They could admittedly see what Coach Sylvester had been saying about the united front. They had of course counted on a few people to stand behind them no matter what, but a lot of the ones moving to their side had only done so when they had seen Rachel in her Cheerio's uniform doing her best impression of an HBIC glace.

As the crowd behind them began to grow, encompassing the majority of the Cheerios, most if not all of the swim team, all of Glee with the exception of Mercedes who was standing next to the hockey team and glaring daggers at Rachel, and a good quarter of the football team; the hockey players glares began to fall and the slushies in their hands fell with them.

Finally Quinn stepped forwards with practiced ease and smirked at the other group. "Did you guys have something you wanted to say?"

"What if one of us did?" A tall boy asked sneering at the blonde. "You gonna get your girlfriend to beat us up?"

"I don't need a reason to kick your ass," Santana scoffed stepping next to the blonde.

"You think you are so superior because of those uniforms don't you?" The boy asked frowning petulantly. "But we all know that really you're just some freaky sluts."

"You wanna say that again?" Dave asked menacingly stepping forwards with Puck and Finn on either side of him.

"No it's okay," Rachel said waving a hand softly towards the boys before stepping forwards. "He was just expressing an opinion. Albeit an uninformed unintelligent opinion born out of a possible sexual dysfunction, still just an opinion."

"Say that again midget," the jock said menacingly tightening his hand on the cup.

"Which part?" Santana asked, frowning. "The part where she called you an idiot or the part where she said that your junk is pitiful?"

"Fuck you Lopez," the boy ground out stepping back away from the girl.

"No thanks, I'm doing fine on my own in that arena," Santana said smirking and nodding to Rachel and Quinn.

"Okay, I'm getting bored with this," Quinn said stepping forwards and staring the boy down. "Now I know you all buddied together and decided that you were going to rock the social structure at this school but you're not going to. So why don't you boys just scamper back to the hockey rink and we'll pretend this never happened."

"And what if we don't?" The boy asked angrily.

"Then your asses are going into a porta-potty and getting rolled down a hill," Puck laughed flexing his muscles.

"I really wouldn't suggest that experience to anyone," Artie said from somewhere in the group now crowded behind the three girls.

"Whatever," the boy scoffed shaking his head and freezing when he realized that majority of the group was jumping ship so to speak. "Oh come one guys!" He whined suddenly. "We talked about this!"

"Go on, get," Santana said laughing as the boys all began to scatter.

"Really though," Rachel said shaking her head as the groups started to dissipate. "And people call me dramatic."

"Who calls you dramatic? We'll kick their asses," Santana said pulling the girl to her side nuzzling her neck carefully.

"You know I can never figure out where all the teachers are when these kind of things happens," Dave mused as the group began digging back into their lockers.

"I have long given up hope at the faculty resembling anything useful at this school," Rachel said dismissively and turning around to find Mercedes still glaring at her as she walked away. "She's still mad I see," Rachel groaned in frustration.

"She's just having a bit of a diva fit," Kurt muttered biting his bottom lip and shaking his head.

"Well Diva needs to get over it," Santana grumbled moodily as Quinn sent a dark look down the hallway.

"Oh my god you two are adorable," Blaine laughed hugging the two surly cheerleaders. "You're like mad guard dogs or something."

"I prefer to think of them as knights in cheerio's armor," Rachel said rolling her eyes as the group started to walk towards their first period classes.

"But knights are dudes and neither of them are guys," Finn mumbled in confusion looking at Rachel oddly.

"It's a metaphor Finn," Rachel huffed rolling her eyes.

"Oh right," Finn said wrinkling his forehead in confusion.

"Hey guys," Brittany said quietly as she merged into the group.

"Hey Britt-Britt you just missed an epic almost smack down," Kurt said laughing for a second before he noticed the tensions rolling off of Brittany and the three girls in waves.

"Right so now we'll all just leave," Kurt said quickly pushing and pulling the rest of the group away from the four girls.

"Hey," Brittany said softly, large fat tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Brittany," Santana sighed looking down at the floor.

"I just really want to help you because you're all so sad," the girl said as her watery eyes erupted in tears that made Quinn, Santana, and Rachel instantly clamber over each other to hug the girl.

"Shh don't cry Brittany," Rachel said quickly wrapping the tall blonde in her arms. "We're not mad at you. We were just mad at the situation."

"But Santana gave me her evil look, she's never given that to me," Brittany cried her head falling on the shorter girls shoulder.

"Oh B I'm sorry," Santana said quickly because really Brittany crying like that was the most pitiful thing in the world.

"You just all scared me and you're so sad," Brittany cried, her tall dancer's body shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay Brittany. We're not mad at you," Rachel said pushing the girl away from her and reaching up to wipe away the girl's tears.

"Promise?" Brittany pouted looking at the three girls in turn.

"Cross our hearts Brittany," Rachel said squeezing the girl's hand.

"Oh, okay," she said smiling suddenly and heading into their classroom.

The three girls stood in silence with dropped jaws before finally Quinn broke the silence. "That girl is kind of evil sometimes."

"True that," Santana said shaking her head. "I don't know why I'm surprised. I knew this."

"Seriously though, that was like kicking a puppy," Rachel pouted staring at the door.

"You think she knows that?" Quinn asked peering into the classroom and seeing Brittany animatedly talking Kurt's ear off.

"Oh she knows," Santana muttered shaking her head before motioning to the door. "Come on, let's just get through the rest of this day."

* * *

><p>By the time the girls were able to slip away during lunch for some much deserved alone time they had already been witness to three more of the attempted power struggles. One made by a conglomerate of football players and cheerios, another made by a rather rough looking group of girls who usually hung out under the bleachers, and the last one had been made by a very shaky looking group of boys who had mumbled something about being the Junior Varsity Football Team.<p>

There had been another moment that could probably be labeled as an attempted coup but really it was mostly laughable. Between 3rd and 4th period classes a freshman Cheerio had walked up to the group and attempted to toss a slushy at Quinn. This had resulted in three things. Santana being held back by Quinn and cussing mostly in Spanish, Rachel chasing the girl down the hall and lecturing her in a way that made the A+ student feel like an idiot, and Sue Sylvester publicly shaming the girl when she found out that Quinn's uniform had indeed gotten a small purple stain on it.

"I can't be the only one that feels like we're in the twilight zone," Santana grumbled leaning back in her chair and sighing.

"Was school always this dramatic before?" Rachel murmured as she began putting away their lunch trash.

"Surely not," Santana grumbled looking up at the clock and sighing.

"You two can't possibly have forgotten that just two months ago we were standing on a table in the quad telling Stacy we were going to eat her for breakfast right?" Quinn asked smirking as the girls began gathering their things up.

"Oh yah," Santana mumbled frowning and shaking her head. "I guess things like that just…"

"Don't seem as important?" Quinn provided tilting her head to the side. "I don't think they ever did. But Coach is right, if we don't keep it up till the end of the school year we'll have to deal with wild jocks roaming the halls, and slushies are tame to the abuse they would dish out."

"I shudder to think," Rachel sighed shaking her head and wincing slightly in pain, which did not go unnoticed, be either girl.

"Uh-uh sit down," Quinn ordered quickly as her and Santana shot to Rachel's side and began inspecting the bandages.

"I'm fine I swear," Rachel said giggling at the girls worried expressions. "It's just been a long day and I'm sore from all of the tense conversations."

"Yah yah talk talk," Santana grumbled as she carefully pulled back the gauze to inspect the surgical cut. "When are you getting these stitches out?"

"I think on Thursday evening," Rachel chuckled as she watched Santana and Quinn prod nervously at her neck. "Do you two really have any idea what you're doing?"

"Oh shut up," Quinn grumbled, her face red as Santana pushed the bandage back down.

"See I told you two, it's just fine. Just a little sore from all of today's activities," Rachel laughed standing up from the chair and shouldering her bag just as the over-head speakers crackled to life and Principal Figgins ordered all of the students to the gym for an assembly.

"Oh what in god's name is going on now?" Santana grumbled as the hallway filled with students heading towards the gymnasium.

"Beat's me," Quinn frowned as the three started making their way down the hall, attracting their friends to them like magnets along the way.

"Dave what is this?" Rachel asked as they eyed the chairs set up at the front and Kurt standing on the stage next to Principal Figgins, along with a dozen other students.

"Um hello, class elections," Dave asked chuckling as Mrs. Pillsbury powered through the crowd and goaded a very confused Quinn up to the stage.

"Oh my goodness I forgot all about them," Rachel mumbled and then reached a calming hand for Santana who was trying to fight through the crowd to get Quinn back. "It's okay San; it's just the class elections."

"Ah yes my beautiful ladies," Blaine said chuckling as they sat down around them. "The world continued spinning without you three here, though it was pretty wobbly."

"Oh ha ha," Rachel said shaking her head and looking up at the stage as Principal Figgins tapped the mic and began.

"Hello students," he said in his dreary monotone voice. "First I would like to remind everyone that the bathrooms are not an appropriate place to wash you hair and request anyone needing a shower to go to the locker rooms."

"Never mind why you need a shower," Rachel said rolling her eyes and leaning up against Santana's shoulder who was watching Quinn intently as the blonde looked down at the floor like a deer caught in headlights.

"Second I would like to congratulate the teams who will be going to Regional competitions in these last three weeks of school before we let out for the Christmas break."

"Is he really a robot?" Brittany asked suddenly making the entire row giggle at the dull principal.

"The Cheerios will be competing on November 18th, the Sharks will be competing on November 20th, and the New Directions will be competing on November 22nd, I hope everyone goes to support our teams," he said holding a fist up slowly and jabbing at the air lacklusterdly.

"You go Figgins, rile the troupes," Artie joked shaking his head.

"San I forgot all of that was coming up," Rachel whispered sinking tightly to the girl's side.

"So did I," Santana said her brow furrowing. "Crap are you going to be able to compete with your neck, and what about the chlorine water? That can't be good for your neck."

"I should be fine. The doctor said that my throat should be completely healed in about eight days, so that is five days before the Swim Meet and a week before the Regionals. I should be fine as long as I practice," Rachel said quickly pulling out her binder and ruffling through it to find her schedule.

On the stage Figgins kept droning on about school spirit and Santana looked to Quinn who had obviously worked out the dates in her head too and was look fearfully at them trying to get their attention. A second later the Latina's phone went off and she received a text from the blonde. **Can she do that? What about her neck?**

**I don't know. **Santana quickly typed back pinching her eyebrows in worry. **She says she can.**

"I can," Rachel chuckled quickly looking down at her girlfriends phone and smiling up at Quinn. "It's going to be a little tight but I will be okay as long as I load up on vitamins and get a lot of sleep."

"Rachel we don't want you to push yourself too hard," Santana said frowning.

"Please," Rachel sighed looking at her girlfriend before pulling out her phone and typing a text to Quinn saying the same thing she was saying to Santana. "I know that you're both scared that I'm going to push to hard but please just don't doubt me right now. If I didn't think I could do it I wouldn't say I could."

Santana and Quinn shared a look and sighed before Santana turned to the petite brunette. "Okay fine, but I swear Rach if you start feeling the least bit overwhelmed your ass is getting thrown in the bed."

"Ooh such a wonderful threat," Rachel giggled.

"And your Senior Class Student President is Quinn Fabray," Figgins droned out suddenly making Rachel and Santana's eyes snap to the stage where Quinn sat with her mouth dropped open.

"Oh snap," Santana said, her eyes bugged out of her head almost.

"Um…thank you so much for this…honor…"Quinn said quickly into the microphone shoved under her mouth. She stared out at the mass of students staring at her in shock and let out a light squeak.

"Breathe Quinn," Kurt said quickly stepping up to the blonde's side and looking out at the auditorium.

"I completely forgot about all of this and once I was reminded I figured no one would have voted for me because of all of the drama," Quinn rambled out quickly, her eyes flitting around the crowd.

"Well thank god I'm not bitter any more about this," Kurt said smirking as he grabbed the microphone out of the girl's hand and began delivering a modified version of his acceptance speech for her. After a few minutes Figgins thanked the two and they quickly returned to their seats.

"Oh my god I'm in love with you," Quinn sighed letting her head fall on the boy's petite shoulders.

"Uh uh Madame President, you couldn't pay me to dip my toe into your love life," Kurt laughed shaking his head.

"I thought you were still upset with me," Quinn admitted into his shoulder.

"I was until Rachel read out the speech you had written. Then I realized that you were serious about this position. I actually voted for you," he said smiling good naturedly.

"So I need a VP, what do you say?" Quinn asked squeezing the boy's arm.

"I say we need to think up a power couple name," Kurt laughed dipping his head. "What about Quintt?"

"Well that just sounds dirty," Quinn said frowning.

"All right how about Fummel?"

"Really Kurt?"

"Okay I got it. Humbray. It sounds exotic."

"It sounds like a bone," Quinn chuckled shaking her head. "But it will have to do because our only other option is Kunt."

"Oh that is just gross," Kurt giggled. "And so not appropriate for bumper stickers."

"So not," Quinn agreed.

* * *

><p>By the time that Glee rolled around the three girls were exhausted. Halfway through the day after the announcement of Class President it had become apparent that any sort of coupe was going to be pointless, but that didn't stop the detractors from trying.<p>

After lunch they had changed tactics though, attempting to single out Rachel and draw her from the group like lions drawing out the weak gazelle. This had only served to anger Quinn and Santana more and after the last bell had rang the two girls had HBIC walked down the halls and all but forced the student body out onto the quad where they had jumped up on a stone table and let them have it.

After the group of students and been severely chastised giving the majority flashbacks to beginning of the year, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel had wandered tiredly to the Choir room. "I'm getting too old for this shit," Santana snapped falling down in her chair and crossing her arms.

"True that," Rachel mumbled stretching her arms like a cat and laying her body half-hazardly across Quinn and Santana. "See, even my vocabulary is suffering," she pouted looking up at Quinn.

"Awe don't pout. When we get home you can read pages from your thesaurus," Quinn laughed stroking her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Alright lesbians down!" Kurt yelled shaking his head and scowling at the girls. "I am seriously about to break out in hives."

"Shut up Hummel, if they forget we're all here maybe we'll get a show," Puck said leering down at the girls.

"And now because of that I am never touching them again at school," Rachel mumbled sitting up in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Oh fuck my life," Puck groaned as Santana and Quinn whipped around in their chairs to glare at him.

"Hey guys, glad to have the entire team back," Schue said smiling as he walked into the room followed by a surly looking Mercedes. "Rachel I hope you're feeling better."

"Yes I am Mr. Schue," Rachel said smiling widely before standing up from her chair and turning to face the group. "And I would like to thank everyone who came and visited me in the hospital and assure you all that my voice will be back up to par in time for Regionals and to reprise my roll on The Phantom Of The Opera next to Mercedes of course."

"Oh fuck," Santana groaned realizing that she hadn't told Rachel about Schue's decision to give the entire roll to the other Diva.

"Regionals maybe but you're not coming back to the play," Mercedes said inspecting her nails carefully.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked raising a brow at the girl and looking to Mr. Schue who blanched considerably under her Diva glare.

"Well I wasn't sure how long you would be out due to your surgery," the teacher mumbled.

"And I just told you how long I would be out," Rachel rambled out quickly, her eyes narrowing at the man.

"Rachel I don't think it would be fair to Mercedes to change the casting now," Schue said quietly.

"Fair to Mercedes? What about fair to me? We both won that roll fair and square," Rachel ranted stepping into the teacher's face angrily.

"And there she goes off on a diva rant," Mercedes groaned standing up from her chair and crossing her arms.

"And you," Rachel turned angrily and looked at the girl. "What is your problem!"

"You're my problem," Mercedes snapped. "You thinking you're suddenly the Queen of everything at this school," she said quickly advancing on the petite brunette. "Well I got news for you. I'm not standing in the back belting out the mercy note any more. It is Mercedes Jones' time to shine now. Oh and another thing Rachel," Mercedes said looking at Quinn and Santana before looking back to the girl. "Sleeping with two girls doesn't make you deep, it just makes you their slut."

"Oh hell no Wheezy!" Santana shouted jumping out of her seat at the same time as Quinn and lunging towards Mercedes.

"What the hell is your problem Mercedes!" Quinn shouted angrily as Blaine and Brittany wrapped their arms around her and Puck, Finn, Sam, Dave, and Mike just managed to catch a flying Santana.

"Guys everyone calm down!" Schue shouted trying to get their attention.

"No Schue!" Santana shouted angrily turning her head to the teacher. "You're always going on about words in this classroom. Well here's your chance, you heard what Mercedes called her! Punish her and do your job!"

Schue stood in silence for a moment as he watched the class dissolve into anger around him. Behind me he could distantly hear Mercedes shouting back at them angrily. He felt completely powerless to do anything, but nothing could stop the groan that left his lips when a familiar whistle quieted the group. "Well Curly, I would just like to say brava on how you're handling your little band of miscreants," Sylvester said walking into the room slowly. "But perhaps it's time for someone with a more seasoned hand to take over."

"Sue not right now," Schue ground out glaring at the woman.

"Ah ah Will, if you'll remember correctly I am still co-leader of this little group and I can't have anything with my name attached to it tarnished by failure. Now you heard Lopez. Aretha here called Streisand a bad word. Punish her William," the Coach said folding her arms and tightening her face into a mask of indifference.

"Mercedes," Schue sighed turning to the girl. "Rachel is right, it's not fair to just hand over the roll to you when I had originally cast both of you."

"That is not fair," Mercedes snapped angrily. "How do we even know she is going to be able to sing!"

"Oh I assure you I will be able to sing," Rachel growled moodily from where she was now sandwiched between a still highly irate Quinn and Santana. "And I'll be able to sing circles around you, as usual"

Suddenly it seemed like the whole school had become silent has the words left Rachel's mouth, and Schue sucked in a deep breath at them. "So you do think you're better than me," Mercedes ground out, her eyes narrowing.

"If you mean do I think I'm a better person then you, then no Mercedes," Rachel said shaking her head. "But on the subject of our performance abilities I would have to say due to my years of singing classes as well as acting and dancing classes that I am without a doubt the most competent member of this group."

Everyone stood in stark silence as Rachel's words sank in but a marching band could have passed through and it wouldn't have interrupted the staring battle going on between the two divas at the moment. Finally Mercedes broke the silence. "You. Me. Diva Off. A week and a half from now."

"No Mercedes," Rachel sighed shaking her head. "I am tired of doing these Diva Offs every few weeks. All they prove is that you and I can both sing a song once that we've practiced a couple of times. If we're going to do this we are going to do this the right way."

"Name your conditions then," Mercedes said, Santana and Quinn smirking at the hint of fear they pulled to the surface like sharks smelling blood.

"A full-on competition between the two of us. Not just one song but a medley of songs of our choosing. We get graded in on how long we can last before our voices crack, the quality of our voice throughout the performance, and how well we deliver our songs," Rachel said arching an eyebrow at the girl. "Also dancing is required and will be thirty percent of the score."

"Alright bring it," Mercedes growled out at the girl.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said turning to the teacher. "Will you find us judges?"

"I was figuring myself and Ms. Pillsbury," Schue said shrugging which caused both divas to scoff.

"Yah cause that would be fair," Santana chuckled shaking her head.

"Girl speaks the truth," Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue but given your spotted history on this matter I think it would be fair if you could find judges who have not really formed an opinion on Mercedes or myself, and therefore will simply be voting based on talent," Rachel said matter of factly as she smoothed out her Cheerio's skirt.

"Alright," Schue said shaking his head as he silently considered if all schools were this melodramatic.

"And Wheezy's punishment for the name calling Schue," Sylvester said arching an eyebrow and making half of the class jump in fear.

"No that's okay Mr. Schue," Rachel said holding up her hand. "Mercedes said something in the heat of the moment that is not normally in her character. In fact none of this is in her character and I'm hoping after our competition is over she will return to the friend I was becoming to enjoy so much."

"Whatever," Mercedes snapped shaking her head before looking to the teacher. "I'm out of here."

"Okay I…" Schue said to a now empty doorway before turning to the class and grimacing at the frozen scene in front of him. "Um boys…you can probably let Santana and Quinn go now," Schue said shaking his head.

"Probably Mr. Schue but she hasn't realized where my hand is yet," Puck said wiggling his brows and laughing.

"Puckerman if that is your hand on my ass then you are about to lose it," Santana ground out as Quinn and Rachel lunged at the boy.

"You know," Tina said from her chair where she was calmly sitting next to Artie. "You wouldn't think Glee Club would be this violent."

* * *

><p>"Oh my freaking god," Santana moaned as she collapsed onto their bed still in her uniform. A second later she felt her girlfriends collapsing next to her and smiled lightly before rolling over and stretching out her arms.<p>

"That was seriously the longest freaking day at that hellhole I have ever encountered, and I was the pregnant chick," Quinn grumbled laying her head on Santana's shoulder and curling up next to her side.

"You know that I appreciate drama in my life," Rachel mumbled kicking off her shoes and curling up on Santana's other side. "But that was just ridiculous. I fear for a moment that Mercedes and myself might have to go to fisticuffs."

"So you found your thesaurus then?" Quinn teased as she ran pale fingers over Santana's abdomen, leaving small goose bumps in her wake.

"Don't hate," Rachel said sticking out her tongue and stretching out her back like a cat.

"Mmm," Santana moaned suddenly making Quinn smirk when she realized her hand had wandered dangerously low on the girl.

"I knew it," Rachel said suddenly looking at the girls in shock. "Getting to be all crazy head bitch in charge really does turn you two on!"

"Oh please Rachel, like you didn't get off a bit when you went all medieval singing gauntlet on Wheezy's ass," Santana said smirking when the diva's face suddenly flushed red.

"Okay so we all admit that we're a bit touched in the head then," Quinn mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"That would explain the therapy we get to start Wednesday," Santana grumbled closing her eyes and pulling the girls to her sides protectively.

"We'll get through this," Rachel whispered kissing the girl's collar bone and linking her fingers through Quinn's.

"I know we will. Today has just been so…so…"

"Surreal?" Quinn supplied for the Latina.

"Yah surreal. I means we got all this mad crazy stuff going on in our lives but the world keeps on going on like normal," Santana pondered aloud, her eyes closing peacefully.

"How can it be so normal when nothing feels normal right now?" Quinn whispered furrowing her head into raven locks.

"Where were you two today?" Rachel chuckled shaking her head. "Today was overdramatic even for me."

"True that," Santana laughed, her whole body shaking both of the girls as Dave popped his head into the room.

"Hey ladies, pizza or Thai food?" He asked holding up his cell phone.

"Dave you have excellent timing," Rachel said beckoning the large boy over to the bed and smiling when Cliff followed him into the room and lay down next to Quinn.

"That so?" Dave asked carefully laying out on the bed next to Rachel.

"That is so, we were just discussing the complete surrealness of our day and you pop in to ask us the most normal question," Rachel sighed contentedly.

"Oh well I kind of rock like that," Dave said smiling widely. "So really though I'm freaking starving. Rioting takes a lot out of me. Pizza or Thai?"

"I think we all deserve a good night lazing on the bed watching t.v. and eating pizza," Rachel mused as she reached blindly above her head and fumbled for the remote control.

"Sounds good to me," Cliff said as he let out a low whistle and smiled when suddenly floor balls of fur joined the pileup on the bed.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and watching horrible reality t.v. They didn't talk about the upcoming competitions. They didn't talk about the counseling sessions the girls were being pushed into. They didn't talk about all that had happened in the last month.

Things were a ways from being okay and everyone knew that. But after so long it was great to just have a nice normal night.

* * *

><p>So what ya'll think? Next chapter is going to be sessions with Dr. Chupara.<p> 


	66. Chapter 66: Wednesdays With Chupara

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 66: Wednesdays With Chupara<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<p>

* * *

><p>Wednesday evening found Shelby shuffling in ahead of three very unhappy girls. The week had been hectic already with drama going down left and right and the last thing they wanted to do was be reminded of why that was.<p>

Sighing as the three girls plopped down on an over-sized sofa and curled into each other Shelby shook her head and walked up to the vacant receptionist desk.

As Shelby stood impatiently at the desk the girl's sat stewing in bad moods as they looked around the eclectically designed waiting room. "This certainly doesn't look like a professional psychiatrist's office," Rachel mumbled frowning up at a collection of wooden tribal masks.

"True that," Santana hummed as she stroked slender finger's through Quinn's chunky blonde hair. "Where's all the lame motivational poster's of puppies and dolphins."

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks those are lames," a woman said suddenly as she walked out from behind a closed door and smiled down at the tangled girls.

The three girls took in the woman standing before them carefully. She looked by their best guesses to be about thirty years old. Her skin was a shade darker than Santana's and popped against the bright orange and blue of the saree wrapped comfortably around her body. Her voice was very clear but the girl's could just pick up an exotic accenting of it that they were unfamiliar with.

"Oh good," Shelby said turning around and smiling at whom she assumed to be the receptionist. "We're here to see Dr. Chupara."

"In the flesh," the woman said chuckling and cocking out her hip.

"Oh I'm sorry Dr. Chupara," Shelby said blushing as she stepped up to shake the woman hand. "I'm Shelby Corcoran and these are my…daughters Rachel, Santana, and Quinn," she said pointing to them in turn.

"Please call me Farahh if you prefer," Dr. Chupara said chuckling and looking down at the girls who were staring at her with veiled hesitance.

"I thought your name was Sara," Shelby said pulling out the woman's business card and frowning.

"Sara is the more…Americanized version of my name," the Dr. chuckled shaking her head. "It's my professional name, but I don't like to use it with my patients."

"Ah," Shelby said awkwardly, her brows knitted together as she looked over to the girl's who seemed to be losing patience by the second.

"Well," Farahh said laughing and clapping her hands together. "I suppose it is time we get this show on the road. Santana would you like to step into my office?"

"Not really," Santana grumbled letting her head fall back against the couch.

"Girls…please," Shelby whispered rubbing her temples and shaking her head.

"All right," Santana groaned carefully extracting herself from her girlfriends before kissing them both pointedly on the lips and stalking through the open door.

"Right well," the doctor said chuckling as she watched the Cheerio storm into her office. "There are up to date magazines on the side table there and the remote for the television in no doubt somewhere in the couch cushions."

"Thank you Farahh," Shelby grumbled as the doctor headed into her office and closed the door behind her. "So wanna watch some t.v.?" She asked awkwardly staring down at Quinn and Rachel who just rolled their eyes and curled up into each other in protest. "Right," Shelby sighed sinking into a chair and grabbing the first magazine she could reach. "Still mad at me."

* * *

><p>The sound of the door closing startled Santana and the girl jumped back from the wall where she was studying the woman's diplomas.<p>

"They are all real I assure you," Dr. Chupara laughed shaking her head as she sank into a comfy looking chair and motioned for Santana to sit on the couch across from hers.

"Could have fooled me," Santana mumbled looking around the room.

If the reception area had seemed a little off the woman's office was practically screaming quack to the Latina. Instead of the stuffy room she had been suspecting it was covered in large tribal art pieces and Asian statues. The couch and chair were zebra striped and from what Santana could see there wasn't actually a desk in sight save for a small one sat up in the corner with a laptop humming atop it.

"Rachel is going to flip when she sees this room," Santana chuckled flopping down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling that was covered in hanging pieces of art work.

"Yes, I realize that my office doesn't exactly fit the stereotype for a normal Shrink's office," Farahh chuckled pulling out a pad of paper and staring at the Latina.

"Is this one of those make the patients feel at home things?" Santana asked cocking a brow at a statue in the corner of two women in the throes of passion.

"That would be a no," Farahh laughed shaking her head. "It's more of a make me at home thing. I spend some sixty odd hours a week in this room so I like to be surrounded by my stuff."

"Ah," Santana hummed laying back on the couch. "So it's kind of like your version of locker swag."

"Kind of," Farahh hummed in response.

"Alright," Santana sighed getting comfortable on the couch and looking over at the woman. "Is this where you start asking me my deepest darkest secrets and then follow up by asking me 'how does that make you feel Santana?" The cheerio asked in her best impersonation of a cliché therapist.

"Hmm," Farahh said shaking her head and laughing. "And if I did…how would that make you feel Santana?"

"Oh sarcasm, you're speaking my language lady," Santana chuckled pulling herself up into a sitting position and looking at the woman distrustfully.

"Excellent, another language I can add to my resume," the woman laughed scribbling on her note pad.

"So what are you some kind of world traveler?" Santana asked crossing her arms and studying the woman closely.

"I get around," Farahh said winking and waving towards a wall of pictures.

"Oh wow, I'm impressed," Santana said hopping off of the couch and going over to inspect them.

She honestly was impressed. There were tons of pictures of the woman in various places of the world. One of her standing on what Santana assumed was The Great Wall of China, one of her standing in the middle of what looked to be the rain forest, even one of her holding a baby lion. "Ha Quinn will like this one," she chuckled pointing at the lion picture.

"She has a thing for lions?" Farahh asked watching the Cheerio closely.

"Yah I think she's like a secret nerd when it comes to animals. I used to catch her drawing them all the time," the Latina hummed as she looked closely at a picture of the woman standing next to the one of the guards in front of Buckingham Palace.

"Were they good," Farahh asked as Santana walked back over to the couch and sat back down.

"Please everything my girlfriends do is good," Santana chuckled shaking her head and then narrowing her eyes at the woman. "Do you have a problem with that? Me having two girlfriends?"

"I can honestly say I could care less how many girls you are dating Santana," Farahh chuckled. "My life theory is whatever makes you happy. If Rachel and Quinn make you happy then kudos."

Santana looked at the woman closely, watching for any signs of deceit but let out a small sigh when she saw only honesty staring back at her. "Okay I guess you aren't that bad."

"Well then I'll take that as a compliment," Farahh laughed shaking her head before adopting a serious face that was badly masking a smirk. "So Ms. Lopez, you've learned a little about me, tell me about yourself. You really don't want to be here do you?"

"Honestly?" Santana asked raising a brow. "No I don't want to be here."

"Then why are you?" Farahh asked cocking her head to the side. "I know that you are eighteen so legally you have no obligation to attend therapy unless you want to."

"Yah," Santana sighed, her brows pinched together. "Shelby was going to make Rachel come and I know that Quinn needs this, so I agreed to it for them."

"You really do love them quite a lot huh?" Farahh asked looking down at her pad of paper.

"I do," Santana replied carefully putting her words together in her head. "I know it seems odd, but I do."

"How did this relationship come about if you don't mind me asking?" Farahh asked crossing her legs and sinking back into her chair.

"It's kind of a long story, but the cliff notes version is Rach and I hooked up over the summer due to mutual boredom and lack of social lives. We had just…well…things had ended on a sour note with the people we were seeing and we kind of gravitated towards each other," Santana staring down at he nails.

"So you were friends before then?" Farahh asked carefully.

"Oh god no," Santana said snorting. "We actively disliked each other before then. In fact the only reason we started talking was because I was bored and decided to be a bitch to her."

"Ah romantic," Farahh laughed.

"Oh yah, totally rom com," Santana chuckled. "She had just broken up with her boyfriend Frankenteen and he went over to my house for a booty call. I turned him down because thankfully I was sober at the moment and then the next morning I decided to rub that in her face."

"I'm sorry…Frankenteen?" Farahh asked, her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Oh right," Santana chuckled. "His real name is Finn but I'm a strong believer in not actually using it."

"So you're not fond of the boy then?" The doctor asked carefully.

"No I'm not," Santana said, her fists clenching tightly at her side. "I mean yah sure lately he is being a good dog but he's done way too much to piss me off in the past to ever really garner my liking."

"Like what?" Farahh asked curiously.

"Let's just say when he gets angry about something he can't keep his hands to himself," Santana growled darkly.

"Hmm," Farahh hummed scribbling something down in her notebook as she studied the fuming Latina. "So where does Quinn fall into this?"

Instantly it was as if a flip had been switched and Santana visibly calmed down, her fists unclenching as she smiled lightly. "That's an odd story."

"Have you seen my office?" Farahh chuckled. "I live in odd."

"True that," Santana laughed shaking her head. "Okay so me and Rach got together and showed up for the first day of senior year as a couple and Quinn flipped her shit big time."

"Why?" Farahh hummed.

"Well at first I thought she was just being a crazy bitch about it, but after about a month it came out that she was like in love with Rachel, had been in love with her for years," Santana explained thoughtfully.

"Excuse the cliché Santana, but how did that make you feel?" The doctor asked smiling lightly.

Rolling her eyes Santana kicked up her feet and stared at the woman. "Honestly it freaked me out at first. Quinn and I have had…a difficult past. We competed for a lot of things. I really didn't want a competition to break out over the girl I was in love with."

"What happened then to get you too where you are now?"

"She surprised me. Said she had no intention of going after Rachel…not because she was being selfless but because she didn't think she was good enough for anybody then," Santana murmured staring down at her hands sadly.

"What would make her thing that?" Farahh asked cocking an eyebrow as she watched Santana's demeanor begin to shift again.

"Her parents," Santana said, her eyes darkening murderously as her fist clenched at her sides. "Her father is Russell Fabray, a.k.a. the biggest fucking dick in world. He spent years making her believe that she was worthless if she wasn't being the perfect Christian daughter he wanted. She didn't think she deserved anything good."

"But that has changed?" Farahh asked, sighing when she watched Santana's attitude change again.

"I like to hope so," Santana said taking a deep breath. "Some major drama went down and Quinn came to live with me and Rachel. After that…well things just kind of started to click. I think at first Quinn and I bonded over how much we both cared about Rachel, we all got more comfortable around each other. Things just kind of fell into place after that."

"Only kind of?" Farahh asked carefully.

"We have our problems," Santana admitted. "The last month has been tough. Quinn…sometimes she feels like every problem in the world is her fault. And I fucking hate that, because I don't know how to make her see that this is a real thing. And Rachel just tries so damn hard to make everything perfect even if it almost kills her. Both of them have gotten some shitty deals in life."

"I can see you care about them a great deal Santana," Farahh hummed watching as the girl quickly wiped away a tear and frowned.

"I do. I just…I want to do everything I can and sometimes it feels like I just can't," Santana murmured shaking her head.

"You can't fix the world Santana," Farahh said softly.

"No but I can damn well try," Santana growled haughtily. "I don't accept that I can't."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't try," Farahh murmured leaning back in her chair. "What I'm saying is that there are some things that Rachel and Quinn have to fix about themselves, just like you do."

"Don't act like you know anything about us just because you got the cliff notes versions on our lives," Santana said defensively narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Oh no," Farahh said calmly holding up a hand. "I would never do that Santana. Don't misunderstand me. I know that there is a lot of stuff I don't know about you girls. But I want to know. Regardless of why you girls are here today I want to help you. All three of you."

"I don't need help," Santana growled crossing her arms in defiance.

"Santana," the doctor sighed setting down her notepad and looking at the girl closely. "I think that we all need help. Every single person on this earth has problems…things in their past that they need to work through. I can't guarantee any thing, but I can tell you that if you work with me then I will try my best to work with you."

Santana stared at the woman carefully, dissecting her words in her brain. She knew deep down that she might have a slight anger problem, but she didn't want to admit to it. She was supposed to be the strong one. She was supposed to keep everything together. Taking a deep breath she looked at the woman and closed her eyes. "I want to be a better person. I want to be able to protect Rachel and Quinn from all the bad shit in this world."

"I think that is very commendable Santana," Dr. Chupara said smiling softly. "And I think you can and will be that person you want to be."

"You think so?" Santana asked curiously, her fists beginning to unclench.

"Yes, in fact I know so," the woman said nodding her head and smiling. "But first I want you to tell me why you don't think you're already that person."

"It's hard," Santana murmured staring down at her hands. "I just…I used to be so horrible to Rachel and I fought all the time with Quinn. And I know I've got like an anger problem or whatever."

"And you're afraid that someday you might snap at one of them because of that?" Farahh asked carefully.

"Yes," Santana admitted, her voice watery with emotion. "I just…I don't want to be that bitch to either of them. It terrifies me. I just don't know how to control it."

"Where do you think all this anger comes from Santana?" Farahh asked, raising a brow and picking her notepad back up.

"God I don't know," Santana sighed letting her head fall back against the couch in frustration. "I've just always been this way for as long as I can remember. Always the bitch."

"But you're already different with them. I can see that," Farahh hummed encouragingly.

"I've had my moments," Santana mumbled. "When I first found out that Quinn liked Rachel I had a major breakdown. Some other crap influenced it but I took my anger out on Rachel. I yelled at her."

"But other than that?" Farahh asked curiously.

"Mostly good," Santana sighed. "I just…I'm afraid. I don't want to be like the other people in their lives who have hurt them so bad."

"Santana," Farahh said leaning forwards and putting a hand on the girl's knee. "Everyone is afraid. Everyone has things that they don't like about themselves. You don't like your anger problem."

"No I don't," Santana said shaking her head softly. "I just feel so out of control. The other day I nearly killed some dude because he spouted off at the mouth to me. It was like I checked out of my head."

"That's understandable," Farahh said softly, squeezing the girl's knee before flipping her notepad to clean page and sitting it down on the girl's lap. "I want you to do something for me Santana."

"Am I getting homework?" Santana chuckled dryly wiping away and errant tear and staring down at the paper.

"You sure are," Farahh laughed shaking her head. "I have to appear somewhat professional after all. I think I startled poor Ms. Corcoran with my appearance earlier."

"Okay Doc, what's up?" Santana laughed grabbing a pen off of the side table and staring expectedly at the woman.

"Three things," the doctor said holding up three fingers. "Number one, I am not Bugs Bunny."

"Noted," Santana said scribbling down the words Bugs Bunny and then crossing it out.

"Number two I want you to do something for me. It's a bit of a therapeutic tool but don't scoff at my methods," the doctor teased rolling her eyes.

"Lay it one me," Santana laughed.

"I want you to write down the quote I'm about to give you. And then I want you to memorize it word for word, and the next time that you're feeling like your about to take a personal vacation out of your body I want to at least attempt to give the quote some thought," the woman said seriously.

"Okay…" Santana said raising an eyebrow apprehensively.

"Alright," the doctor said carefully, her eyes meeting Santana's. "Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."

"I like that," Santana mumbled jotting down the words and biting her bottom lip.

"I'm quite fond of it myself. It's from Aristotle. Man might be ancient history but he was pretty smart," Farahh chuckled leaning back in her seat and studying Santana as she looked down at the quote. "Do you understand it?"

"He's saying that some anger is good but you have to get it right?" Santana asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Bingo," Farahh chuckled nodding her head.

"Wait," Santana said frowning and looking up at the woman. "What is the third thing you were gonna say."

"Ah," Farahh laughed smiling widely. "Another therapeutic tool. The thing about anger is that you can't just channel it into a quote and hope for the best. You need to be allowed to work through that anger in a controlled environment," she said standing up and walking over to her laptop.

"I thought that's why I was here," Santana asked raising a brow as the woman jotted down some information and walked back over to her.

"I'm here for the emotional and mental side of that Santana, but anger is very much also a physical thing," the doctor said sitting back down in her chair.

"So what are you suggesting?" The Latina asked curiously.

"This," the woman said handing the slip of paper to the Latina and smiling. "Is the address for a boxing gym downtown. I want you to find a couple of hours each week where you can go there and let out some of that anger."

"I thought this was about keeping me from hitting things?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Eventually yes that would be idea," Farahh said smirking. "But that is not going to happen over night. In the mean time I want you to go here. Think of it as a sort of field trip in your therapy."

"Alright," Santana said staring down at the address. "This could be cool I guess."

"I think you'll find a hobby you didn't know you had Santana," the doctor said smiling happily. "The owner of the gym is actually an ex-patient of mine who also had problems with his anger before. I think he'll be able to help you out a lot."

"Thank you…for this," Santana said folding up the piece of paper and slipping it into her pocket.

"Don't thank me Santana, thank yourself. You are a bright passionate young woman. From just talking to you this last hour I can see someone who can do anything they want in life. If you want to become the person you want to be it is all up to you, I'm just here to help you out in that respect," Farahh admitted smiling softly.

"Okay," Santana said nodding at her words before looking over at the clock and taking a deep breath. "I appreciate this. I do. But in a few minutes you are going to see Quinn and then after that you are going to see Rachel so I have to say this. Be careful with them. Don't push them. Because if either of them gets hurt by anything you say or do then you are going to see my anger issue come barreling through that door."

At this the doctor laughed easily and stood up from her chair. "I promise to not take that threat lightly Santana. I can see how much they mean to you."

"They mean everything to me," Santana said severely as she stood up from the couch and straitened out her top.

"That's good," the doctor said nodding lightly. "I like to think the true measure of a person is not how much they mean to themselves but how much others mean to them."

"Well then I'm fucking awesome," Santana chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Haha true that," Farahh laughed shaking her head as she began ushering Santana to the door. "Now remember the quote and remember to find a time this week to set up your training. Rusty will be expecting you."

"Okay," Santana nodded smiling softly. "You know you're not that bad for a headshrinker. I mean I know that next week you're probably gonna hit me with the tell me about your childhood bit, but you're still pretty cool."

"Ah the element of surprise is ruined now," Farahh laughed opening her door.

"Sneaky quack," Santana chuckled.

"One more thing Santana, since you are eighteen I need your permission to talk to Shelby about what we have discussed in here," the therapist explained.

"That's okay," Santana said nodding her head slightly. "Shelby is kind of like a mother to me."

"Well that's good," Farahh said smiling widely. "Now get out of my office."

"Gladly," Santana smirked before walking out in the waiting room and heading straight to her girlfriends.

"Hey pretty ladies," she murmured kneeling down in front of them and smiling.

"Sup Lopez," Quinn chuckled her eyes flitting over to the doctor nervously.

Sighing Santana pulled the blonde into a hug before sitting down next to Rachel as Quinn stood up from the couch.

"We'll be right here," Rachel said grabbing the blonde's hand and squeezing it softly as Shelby and Farahh studied the girls.

"Okay," Quinn murmured squeezing back before squaring out her shoulders and marching into Farahh's office with the doctor following close behind her.

"How'd it go Santana?" Shelby asked putting down her magazine and watching as the Latina pulled Rachel into her lap and possessively wrapped her arms around her.

"It was okay," Santana mumbled letting her head fall on Rachel's shoulder and inhaling the girl's scent.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl until all three of them had seen Farahh and thus formed a collective opinion, Shelby sighed and looked back down at her magazine in defeat.

* * *

><p>Whereas Santana had walked quietly around the office studying the eclectic wall art Quinn walked straight to the couch and sat down instantly, her hands shaking slightly as she tucked her dress under her legs and closed her eyes.<p>

Staying silent Farahh grabbed a fresh notepad and sat down in front of the blonde, her eyes curiously taking her in.

She could tell right off the bat that Quinn was severely uncomfortable and realized rather sadly that the girl was about a second away from crying.

Taking a deep breath the therapist grabbed a tissue box and carefully sat it on the girl's lap, smiling softly when Quinn opened her eyes and glared down at the box. "It won't bite you I promise," Farahh said carefully, her eyes studying the blonde.

"I know it won't," Quinn said clearing her throat and setting it to her side before taking a deep breath.

"Well," Farahh said hoping to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation. "Tell me about yourself Quinn."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Quinn mumbled staring down at the floor pensively.

Frowning slightly the therapist sat aside her notepad and got comfortable in her chair. "Baby steps Quinn," she said softly. "Tell me about your girlfriends."

Blushing slightly the blonde worried her hands before finally looking up at the therapist and sighing. "They are pretty amazing," she murmured softly, her lips quirking up in a half-smile.

"Well I have yet to meet Rachel but from what I know about Santana I would have to agree on that front," the woman said nodding happily. "I've gotten Santana's rundown on the story between you three but I would love to hear your side," she said conversationally. "For instance, she mentioned that you had obviously liked Rachel for some time before hand."

"Loved her," Quinn corrected quickly, her eyes flashing defensively.

"You're right," Farahh said nodding her head apologetically. "Loved her. Do you want to talk about that?"

"I thought that this wasn't supposed to be about the three of us," Quinn said narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Oh no it's not," Farahh said quickly. "I am here to help the three of you out with your own separate issues. But I also know that you all play a large part in each other's lives, so naturally I would like to know about that."

"Okay," Quinn said stilling her hands and taking a deep breath. "I have been in love with Rachel for a long time…probably since the moment I saw her."

"And Santana?" Farahh asked picking up her notepad and beginning to scribble in it.

"That came later," Quinn said smiling softly and running a hand through her hair. "It just all kind of happened…after…"

"After what Quinn?" Farahh asked softly.

"I reacted badly to the two of them getting together, I outed Santana to her father," Quinn whispered staring down at her hands in depression.

"Because you were hurting?" Farahh asked carefully crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

"Yes," Quinn admitted shaking her head. "I spent a long time trying to make sure that Rachel got out of this town…I was horrible to her…but it didn't matter as long as I knew she would get out."

"And you saw Santana has a threat to that?" Farahh asked understandingly.

"I saw everyone has a threat to that," Quinn admitted nodding her head. "Rachel, she's just so incredibly talented, I wanted her to get the best out of life. Want her to get the best out of life. Santana too. I know that that if they stay here that wouldn't happen."

"What about you Quinn? Don't you want the best out of life as well?" Farahh asked softly, her eyes trained on Quinn's.

"I just want to be with them," Quinn mumbled breaking the eye contact and staring down at her hands.

"How do you feel about yourself being a relationship with them?" Farahh asked.

"Incredibly lucky," Quinn said smiling down at her clenched hands.

"And?" Farahh prodded gently.

"And terrified," Quinn admitted, her brows knitted together in quite thought.

"That is two incredibly different emotions you have there," the therapist said softly.

"I…I mess things up a lot," Quinn said softly. "I don't mean to but I do. I don't want to mess them up."

"That is understandable," Farahh said smiling gently. "And admirable."

"I'm just constantly afraid that I'm going to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing, and then…then they'll realize how screwed up I am," the blonde murmured closing her eyes tightly.

Frowning at the depressed girl Farahh took a deep breath and ran a hand through her thick black hair. "Oh Quinn. We're all screwed up."

"Not them," Quinn said snapping her head up. "They're just so…I wish I could be more like them."

"In what way?" Farahh asked carefully.

"They just…they're both so strong. They've been through so much and they're still so damn strong. I just feel like I'm barely treading water all the time," Quinn admitted softly.

"How long have you felt this way Quinn?" The therapist asked curiously.

"A long time," Quinn sighed. "I have an older sister…Frannie…she was always the perfect one, I couldn't ever be like her."

"And your parents resented that?" Farahh asked gently.

"Yes," Quinn admitted, her heart starting to race at the thought of her mother and father.

"Do you want to tell me about them Quinn?" Farahh asked softly.

"No…I can't," Quinn whispered shaking her head as tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

"That's okay," Farahh said softly leaning forwards and carefully putting a hand over the blonde's. "Maybe someday we'll get there, but for right now I don't want you to talk about anything you're not comfortable with."

"I just hate feeling like this," Quinn said hugging her self and rubbing her shoulders in frustration. "I hate that even…after everything I still want to please them."

"That I can understand," Farahh said sitting back in chair and grimacing slightly.

"How so?" Quinn asked frowning at the woman and scoffing slightly as she wiped the tears off of her face.

"Hmm," the therapist hummed trying to gather her thoughts before nodding. "Has you might have guessed I was not born in this country."

"Where are you from?" Quinn asked curiously, her eyes finally starting to take in the eccentric office.

"I was born and raised in India," Farahh said smiling lightly. "I had a very difficult childhood you see. We lived in a very small village next to the sea and my parents were…very traditional in their views of life. I had an older sister as well who was very beautiful, my father was proud. But me? I honestly believe that they wished that I had been a boy."

"I think my parents wanted that too," Quinn admitted softly.

"I was also very rebellious in their eyes. While my sister was happy with the arranged marriage my father set up for her I didn't want that, and I was very vocal in that want," Farahh said shaking her head.

"What did you want?" Quinn asked quirking a brow.

"Oh I wanted to see the world," Farahh said happily. "Go and discover all there was to discover. And I wanted to do that on my own. I didn't want to be tied down by an arranged marriage. I wanted to go out and experience it on my own. I wanted to fall in love."

"Did you?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I did," Farahh said smiling happily. "It caused quite the scandal though," she said softly, her eyes misty. "There was an earthquake in my area, aid flowed in from all sides. I met a man, his name was Jonathan. Oh I was absolutely in love with him. But my father absolutely forbade me to see him."

"What did you do?" Quinn asked.

"I saw him anyways," Farahh said smirking softly. "And when his work in the village was done I ran away with him."

"How…how did that go over with you father?" Quinn asked frowning down at her hands.

"He never spoke to me again," Farahh said softly. "Eventually Jonathan and I broke up, but I was already out in the world by then. I applied to a school in the U.S. unsure of what I wanted to do. Just sure that I wanted to do it."

"That sounds great," Quinn said smiling shyly.

"Oh it was. After a few years I finally decided on becoming a psychiatrist, but I must have went through fifty other career goals before then. Honestly I was trying to find something that would make my parent's proud of me," Farahh admitted shaking her head.

"I don't want that now," Quinn said her voice watery with emotion. "I don't care if they are proud of me. I just want them to leave me alone."

"Then we are already half way to where we need to be Quinn," Farahh said smiling widely. "Now we just need to get a place where you can be proud of yourself."

"I don't know how to do that," Quinn said grabbing a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"And that is where I come in Quinn," Farahh said looking down at her notepad. "I want to help you Quinn. I want to help all three of you, but most importantly I want you to help yourselves."

"I'm just so tired all the time," Quinn said shaking her head. "For as long as I can remember I've always been so tired. I try my hardest to not let it show, and when it does I get…I just get so angry. I was horrible to everyone for so long."

"Quinn I want you to do something for me," Farahh said leaning forwards and catching the girl's eyes. "Next time you're feeling like this, so tired. I want you to tell Rachel and Santana that."

"No," Quinn said quickly shaking her head. "I don't want them to realize just how big of a mess I actually am."

"Oh Quinn," Farahh said smiling sadly. "I want you to think about those girls out there. Do you think that they love you?"

Quinn was silent for a moment, her mind racing as she thought about her girlfriends. She saw every moment they had shared together. She thought about sleeping in the bed with them, a tangled mess of arms and legs. Taking a deep breath she nodded, "I know they love me. I'm just afraid that they'll stop. People do that. One day they love you and then the next? They hurt you."

"That is true," Farahh admitted leaning forwards and grabbing the girl's hand. "But sometimes they surprise you. One day they love you and then they next they could love you even more. If it was one of them would you want them to tell you how they felt, even if it hurt them."

"Yes I would," Quinn said, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Then do the same for them Quinn. Open up to them, tell them how you're feeling, tell them the things you're afraid to tell yourself," Farahh pleaded gently. "And then someday when you're ready come to me and tell me everything else, okay?"

"Everything I say in here…it remains here right?" Quinn asked, taking a deep breath and trying to still her shaking hands.

"Unless you tell me it is okay or I am afraid for someone's safety nothing you say will leave this room Quinn," Farahh said carefully, her eyes deep with honesty.

"My father…he…he hurt me," Quinn whispered as tears started to fall down her cheeks unchecked.

"How did he hurt you Quinn?" Farahh asked softly, her heart breaking for the girl in front of her.

"I tried so hard to be what he wanted me to be. I became a person I didn't want to be, but it wasn't enough for him…and then…I'm sorry I can't," Quinn said breaking down completely and crying into her hands.

"Hey shh," the therapist said gently moving to sit next to the girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Quinn, you don't have to tell me right now. We'll get there."

"I want to," Quinn cried shaking her head. "I want to just get to a place where I don't feel like I'm drowning all the damn time."

"And we will get there, I promise you. I think in the end you're going to be surprised by how much strength you have hiding in that body of yours," Farahh said chuckling as she handed the girl some tissues.

"I hope so," Quinn said chuckling slightly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"For now we're going to focus on the little things," Farahh said pulling her notepad over. "I did this with Santana and I'm going to do this with you, call it a therapeutic tool," she explained handing the notepad and a pen to Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn said staring down at the paper.

"Right now you have all these big things in your life that seem like they're dragging you down. But I want you to focus on the little things that pull you up," Farahh said smiling softly.

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"It can be anything. Think about songs you like, think about your secret passions, think about the things Santana and Rachel do to make you know that they love you," Farahh explained moving back to her chair.

"Okay," Quinn said shakily, gripping the pen and smiling softly.

"Alright I want you to write down this Quote Quinn, and I want to memorize it. And whenever all the big things start to pile up I want you to use this quote to focus on those small things," Farahh said smiling at the girl. "Mother Theresa said to be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies. Do you understand that?"

"I do," Quinn said smiling down at the quote.

"Good," Farahh said smiling happily. "Now," she said pulling a small prescription pad out of one of the folds of her saree and smiling gently at Quinn. "I'm going to give you a prescription to get filled."

"What is if for?" Quinn asked, her voice lilting with panic.

"Nothing bad Quinn I promise," Farahh said scribbling something down on the piece of paper and gently handing it over to the blonde. "This is just something to help with the anxiety, so those moments when you feel like you are drowning aren't so extreme."

"This won't…I won't…do you think there is something that wrong with me," Quinn whispered staring down at the slip of paper apprehensively.

"No I don't," Farahh said smiling and standing up from her chair. "Quinn Fabray I think you are an exceptional young lady. But I also think you need a little help, we all do now and then."

"Okay," Quinn said taking a deep breath and standing gracefully up from the couch, the prescription sheet and the quote clutched tightly in her hands.

"Okay," Farahh said smiling happily. "Now since you are a legal adult I need your okay to talk to Shelby about the prescription I just wrote for you as well as your therapy."

"That's fine," Quinn said, her voice shaky with emotion.

"Alright Quinn," Farahh said smiling happily, "one last thing before you go."

"What is it?" Quinn asked tucking the sheets of paper into the pocket of her cardigan.

"Santana mention earlier that you had a secret love for animals?" The therapist asked smiling when the girl's face turned red.

"Oh my god she has a big mouth," Quinn chuckled covering her face in embarrassment.

"Hey none of that," Farahh said leading the girl over to the wall of photos. "I think that is great. Have you ever given any though to that as a career path?"

"Not like a vet," Quinn said shaking her head as she smiled at the picture of the woman holding the lion cub.

"Then what way?" Farahh asked slyly.

"I like…it's kind of stupid actually," Quinn mumbled shaking her head.

"Nonsense," Farahh chuckled. "I've known you for an hour and I can honestly say there isn't a stupid bone in your body."

"It's just, it's not really animals that I have a thing for, it's drawing them and taking pictures," Quinn mumbled, her face red.

"Oh so you're an artist," Farahh said clapping excitedly.

"I wouldn't say that," Quinn said rolling her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck. "And it's not just animals; that was just kind of a phase I was going through for a while. I just like capturing an image. Like I want to I don't know…travel and see things I guess."

"Well I think that is just wonderful Quinn," Farahh said smiling and walking over to an overflowing bookcase. "I want you to take this home and look through it."

"What is it?" Quinn asked taking a heavy book from the woman's hands.

"This is a collection of photographs and drawings from a very good travel buddy of mine. She has been moving around the world non-stop for years," Farahh said proudly.

"These are amazing," Quinn said in awe as she flipped open the book and studied a group of photos of some brightly colored exotic birds.

"Yes they are," Farahh said smiling. "I want you to look through them all and imagine yourself on the other end of that lens or sitting and drawing them."

"I think I can do that," Quinn said her brows furrowed in thought.

"What unsettles you about that Quinn?" Farahh asked closely studying the girl's face.

"I…for a long time I've been all about my image, what people would think of me, it's gotten to the point where I'm not sure what I think of me," Quinn murmured flipping through the book.

"Well then let's find that out together huh?" Farahh asked carefully. "I'm not going to lie Quinn, there are going to be tough times up ahead, but in the end you and me are going to figure out that mystery that is Quinn Fabray."

"Okay," Quinn said smiling softly and hugging the book to her chest.

"Okay," Farahh replied smiling as she led the girl towards her door. "Remember Quinn, focus on the small things and the big things won't seem so horrible any more."

"Thank you," Quinn said smiling softly and wiping away a tear.

"Don't thank me Quinn. Thank yourself. Everything from here on out is all you," Farahh said tapping the girl softly on the nose before opening the door.

Taking a deep breath Quinn walked out of the room and made a beeline for the couch where Rachel was watching her closely and Santana was staring at the therapist. "Everything go okay?" Santana asked keeping her eyes on Farahh as Quinn sat down and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Yah," Quinn said softly.

"Well I guess it's your turn Ms. Berry," Dr. Chupara said smiling at diva.

"So it would seem," Rachel said plastering a painfully fake smile across her face and strutting into the woman's office.

Shelby didn't even attempt to converse with Quinn and Santana as the two girls nervously watched Farahh follow Rachel into the room.

* * *

><p>Farahh watched the petite brunette in amusement as she stared incredulously around the office, her brows pinched together slightly.<p>

"You have a very…unique office," Rachel murmured bypassing a large painting of Buddha and going to study her diplomas.

"That is very true," Farahh laughed sinking down into her chair and smiling. "I decided that just because everyone expects me to have a stuffy cliché office doesn't mean I actually have to have one."

"Still professionalism is important," Rachel hummed sitting down primly on the couch and smoothing out her skirt.

"Was that thinly veiled insult?" Farahh asked raising a brow and smirking when the girl blushed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the best state of mind today," Rachel said ducking her head slightly.

"Understandable," Farahh hummed leaning back in her chair. "You don't want to be here," she said as a clear statement.

"No I don't," Rachel admitted staring down at her hands. "More importantly I don't feel I need to be here, and I'm upset that Santana and Quinn were forced into this."

"No," Farahh said frowning slightly. "They are both eighteen so they made their choices to come here."

"Technically yes," Rachel frowned shaking her head. "But I know that if it wasn't for me being forced into this by my mother they wouldn't have made that choice."

"Are you against them seeking help for their problems?" Farahh challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not," Rachel said shaking her head furiously. "I just wish the circumstances were different. I don't want them to have to go to therapy just because I have to."

"I guess I can see your point," Farahh said cocking her head to the side. "But I can honestly tell you after speaking to them that they don't see it as a burden. Those two girls are very much in love with you."

"I know they are," Rachel said too quickly, her voice wavering before staring down at her hands in silence.

"And you Rachel? How do you feel about them?" Farahh asked carefully as she began taking notes on her pad.

"I love them," Rachel said quickly, her voice leaving no room for doubt. "They are it for me."

"Hmm," Farahh hummed quietly before looking up at the petite brunette. "So Rachel. I've learned a good amount about Quinn and Santana these last two hours. Now tell me about yourself."

"Okay," Rachel said her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well Quinn mentioned that you sang?" Farahh asked crossing her legs and sinking back into her chair.

"Oh yes," Rachel said smiling widely. "It has been my dream since I was three months old to eventually move to New York and perform on Broadway."

"That is an impressive dream Rachel," the therapist said nodding her head.

"Thank you," Rachel said smiling at the woman politely.

"You must work very hard at honing your craft then?" Farahh noted, pushing the girl gently.

"Yes I do," Rachel said nodding and staring down at her lap for a second. "I have been taking singing, dancing, and acting classes since I was three years old."

"Ah a triple threat," Farahh said smiling widely. "That must take up a lot of your time?"

"I'll admit my schedule is a little full," Rachel said frowning slightly before blushing. "But I know it is important to keep up with all of my classes. Broadway is…it's more than a dream for me."

"Would you say it's more of a destiny then?" Farahh asked quietly.

"Something like that," Rachel murmured fidgeting slightly on the couch.

"Just something?" The therapist asked arching a brow at the girl.

A silence fell over the room and Farahh watched the girl carefully as she began to unconsciously pick at the stark white bandage around her neck. Realizing that the girl was clamming up Farahh took a deep breath.

"Rachel," she hummed, waiting for the girl to look up at her. "What did you mean by something."

"It's kind of silly," Rachel whispered looking away from the woman and blushing.

"Nonsense," Farahh chuckled shaking her head. "After speaking with your girlfriends I don't truly believe anything you say could be labeled as silly."

At this Rachel's eyes began to shimmer and the girl quickly bowed her head taking a deep breath. Frowning slightly Farahh leaned forwards in her chair and placed a hand over the girls. "Rachel I know that coming to see me was not your idea. I know that right now you would rather be anywhere else. But I also know that sometimes we all have things we need to talk about. I would like to be that person you can talk to."

"No," Rachel said standing up quickly and crossing her arms in defiance. "I don't need to talk about anything. What I need to do is take care of my girlfriends. What I need to do is figure out how I'm going to beat Mercedes. What I need to do is figure out why after all this time my father has decided to be a father." As she ranted her voice got higher and higher until she was almost screaming.

Farahh sat across from her watching the girl closely. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her door open and Shelby's head carefully poke into the room. Keeping an eye on the agitated girl she held up a hand to tell Shelby that it was okay and sighed when the woman left.

"Rachel," she said standing up and putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Look at me," she ordered. Rachel's eyes darted around the room before finally locking with Farahh's. "Take a deep breath," the therapist said, smiling when the girl did as told. "Now, let's try this again alright," she said gently pushing the girl down onto the couch. "I am not here to judge you Rachel. I am here to help you figure out how to do all those things you need to do."

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Rachel murmured quietly, her eyes fixed on her shaking hands.

"No," Farahh said smiling and shaking her head. "Never apologize for an outburst in my office. After all that is what therapy is all about. Outbursts and breakdowns."

"It's just so much has happened in the last few weeks. I feel like my head is going in a million different places all at once," the brunette said taking a deep calming breath.

"I don't blame you," Farahh said nodding encouragingly. "From the scattered information I received from Ms. Pillsbury and your mother it's understandable that you're feeling this way."

"It's just so much all at once," Rachel mumbled weakly.

"Now," Farahh said crossing her legs and leaning forwards. "Outburst is done. Tell me what you meant when you said something like that."

"It's hard to explain," Rachel whispered.

"Try me," Farahh said picking up her notepad.

"Okay," Rachel said clenching her fists and taking a deep breath. "Broadway has always been more than a destiny, it's been my life. It's been the one thing that I always knew to be a constant when other things weren't."

"Things like?" Farahh asked gently.

Rachel cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling before looking to Farahh, her eyes watery. "Things like people. People aren't constant. They leave you. I always told myself that was okay because as long as I had Broadway ahead of me it wouldn't matter if I was alone."

"But now you're not alone," Farahh said softly, nodding her head towards the door.

"For now I'm not," Rachel said quietly. "But things change."

"Do you doubt the people in your life Rachel?" Farahh asked carefully.

"Not right now," Rachel said shaking her head. "Right now I know that Santana and Quinn love me. I know that Shelby is my mother. But I also know that they could leave me tomorrow on a whim."

"Does that scare you Rachel?" The therapist asked quietly.

"It terrifies me," the brunette admitted staring down at her hands.

"Is that why you tried so hard to keep everything together when the girls were ill?" Farahh asked glancing at the girl's bandaged neck.

"Yes," Rachel admitted softly, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"And now it seems that you are at war with yourself," Farahh noted.

"It does sometimes," Rachel whispered. "I'm so terrified that my voice won't recover from surgery and I'm so mad at myself that I let it get so bad in the first place. And at the same time I'm not mad because I know I would do it all again to keep them."

"Those are some pretty big emotions rolling around in your head," Farahh said softly. "But they aren't silly and they aren't without reason."

"I just feel so torn all the time," Rachel whispered. "On one hand I'm trying so hard to make sure that I keep my career on track because I'm afraid that one day they are going to wake up and leave just like everyone else has, and then Broadway will be all I have. On the other hand I'm trying so hard to keep them with me because I think now after having them…I think if I lost them that even Broadway wouldn't be able to save me."

Farahh watched the girl, quietly collecting her thoughts before she uncrossed her legs and leant forwards. "Rachel I want you to do something for me."

"Okay," the girl said nervously.

"I want you to think about your future. Where do you see yourself in five years?" Farahh asked carefully.

"I don't know," Rachel admitted weakly.

"Well, where do you want to be in five years?" The therapist asked.

"I want to be with Santana and Quinn," the brunette said softly.

"Where?"

"In New York," Rachel whispered.

"That is a dream Rachel," Farahh said smiling lightly. "It is not something like destiny. It is what you want. It is something that I believe you deserve. I can't promise you that it will happen. But I can promise you that if anyone can make it happen it is you. Those two girls out there? They are hopelessly devoted to you Rachel. I've seen it with my own eyes. But like you said sometimes things chance, sometimes people change. The only thing we can do is to change with them."

"It's just all so much," Rachel whispered. "When my fathers left me I was devastated. When Shelby left me it didn't hurt as bad. By the time my boyfriend left me I had pretty much become accustomed to people leaving me. But they are different. They make me feel different. And I'm so terrified that if I'm not perfect then they will too and I'll be that little girl watching her fathers pack up and leave all over again."

"I want to help you Rachel, if you'll let me," Farahh said putting a hand on the girl's knee and squeezing slightly. "I want to help you get to the point where you realize that even if a person does leave you you'll be okay. I want to help you get to the point where you dream is just your dream. Not a back-up plan."

"I want that too," Rachel whispered, wiping away the tears now falling unchecked down her cheeks.

"Then we are going to make it happen," Farahh said smiling as she passed her notepad to Rachel. "I want you to do something for me Rachel. First I want you to take it easy. I want you to find a time where you can just relax with yourself. I don't want you to think about your future, or your girlfriends, I just want you to think about yourself."

"Why?" Rachel asked softly.

"Because sometimes ones self is all a person has. And I don't think you're very comfortable with that idea," Farahh replied carefully.

"I'm not," Rachel admitted. "I'm terrified of it actually."

"It is a terrifying thing to be alone. But you have to remember that being alone, does not make you lonely," Farahh said smiling gently.

"Okay," Rachel said nodding slightly.

"Now I have something I want you to write down for me. Think of it as a therapeutic tool if you will," Farahh said handing the girl a pen. "And I want you to remember this quote whenever you fear being alone in this world."

"That's a lot of the time," Rachel whispered meekly.

"Well then you shall become very familiar with it then," Farahh said smiling softly as she leant back in her chair. "Language…has created the word 'loneliness' to express the pain of being alone. And it has created the word 'solitude' to express the glory of being alone."

"Who said that?" Rachel asked raising a brow as she looked down at the quote.

"Paul Tillich said it, do you understand what he means Rachel?" Farahh asked catching the girl's eyes.

"I think so," the brunette whispered, her brows furrowed. "It's all about perspective."

"Yes, yes it is," Farahh said smiling widely. "What Paul was saying is that loneliness and solitude is the same thing, it all matters at how you look at it. You're afraid of being alone Rachel, and that's an understandable fear. People have left you before. But you need to concentrate on one thing now. The fact that just because someone leaves you does not mean that you are alone. You have yourself, and I believe Rachel Berry is good company no matter how you spin it."

"Okay," Rachel said smiling softly and nodding her head.

"The rest of the stuff will come easier after you realize that. The anxiety, the trust issues you have. You'll find yourself living for the moment rather than worrying about the if's and when's." Farahh said smiling proudly before chuckling. "In fact I have another quote for you as well."

"Okay," Rachel said giggling slightly and staring down at the paper.

"You might recognize it," Farahh said rolling her eyes. "But it is sound advice none the less. Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

At this Rachel snorted lightly and looked up at the woman after writing down the quote. "Dr. Seuss?" She giggled.

"Hey the man was a genius," Farahh scoffed holding up a hand. "But do you understand what the means?"

"Yes," Rachel said blushing lightly. "It means that when things end you shouldn't morn the loss but remember the good times."

"Good," Farahh said standing up and pulling the girl gently up from the couch. "Now come on I believe I have kept you and girlfriends apart for far too long."

At this Rachel blushed even harder and nodded as she began power walking to the door. Rolling her eyes Farahh smiled and followed the girl out, chuckling when the petite brunette instantly through her body across Santana and Quinn's.

Shaking her head she looked to Shelby who was watching the emotionally spent girls with nervous eyes. "Alright ladies," she said looking back at the girls. "Since I'm sure you are going to go home and talk about me I want to ask something of you first."

"What is it?" Santana asked as she ran her hands through blonde and brunette locks.

"First I gave all three of you a quote. For right now I want you to keep that to yourself. It is yours and only yours," she said looking at the girls in turn.

The three girls looked at each other and nodded slightly before looking back at the doctor. "Okay," Santana said nodding her head.

"Also I gave all three of you some homework if you will. Something for each of you to work on. I want that kept to yourselves as well. And I want you to find two hours a week where you can all go and do your separate things," Farahh said carefully watching the girls cling tighter together. "Can you do that for me? I promise I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Again the girls nervously looked at each other before Santana spoke again. "Alright Dr. C, we can do that."

"Excellent, I have a nickname," the therapist said clapping her hands together before looking to Shelby. "Ms. Corcoran can I talk to you for a few moments?"

"Of course," Shelby said dropping the magazine she had been staring at for three hours like a hot coal and standing up from her seat.

"Are you going to give her a quote too?" Santana teased, smiling slightly.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Farahh chuckled leading Shelby into her office and closing the door.

"Please sit down," she said motioning towards the couch with a pleasant smile.

Shelby all but collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Letting out a deep breath she straightened up and looked at the therapist as she took her seat. "You care about them a great deal don't you Shelby?" Farahh asked smiling softly.

"I do," Shelby said nodding her head quickly. "I love those girls."

"Good because they need it," Farahh said seriously.

"How did the sessions go?" Shelby asked nervously.

"They went well for first sessions," the therapist said smiling softly. "No major breakthroughs but I think I have got a good handle on where to take them from here. All three of them are so torn down in their own ways."

"I feel so horrible about all of this," Shelby whispered looking down at her hands. "I hate that I didn't see any of this until things got so bad."

"Don't feel horrible Ms. Corcoran. You didn't see any of this because they didn't want you too. They are all excellent actresses," Farahh said smiling easily. "I can tell you that these problems have been building for a long time in each of them. This is just what happens when it all comes to a head."

"I wish I could help them," Shelby murmured.

"Ah but you already are," Farahh said holding up a hand. "You brought them to get help. Kicking and screaming to boot."

"Did they give you an incredibly hard time?" Shelby asked grimacing.

"Definitely," Farahh chuckled.

"Good then it's not just me," Shelby sighed.

"No it's not just you. I believe it's the world they live in," Farahh sighed before straightening up in her chair. "I'm going to be straight with you Shelby. They all have some issues that need to be worked through. Santana has some major anger issues."

"As she would say, true that," Shelby sighed deeply.

"I want to help her with that. The homework I mentioned for her is taking boxing lessons at a gym one of my ex-patients own," Farahh explained.

"Do you really think that would help?" Shelby asked frowning slightly.

"As I told Santana, anger is just as much as a physical thing as it is an emotional thing. I will help her with the emotional part, and I believe the boxing will help her release some of that pent up anger in a controlled environment," the therapist said softly.

"Okay," Shelby said nodding her head in understanding.

"I believe Quinn is suffering from moderate depression and has been suffering from it for quite some time now," Farahh said shaking her head. "I prescribed her some medication to help with the anxiety. Now I don't believe that is going to help all of her problems. Eventually I want to help her get to a place where she can believe that she is worth every good thing in her life."

"Okay," Shelby said nodding her head.

"And Rachel has the worst case of abandonment issues I have ever seen," Farahh said, frowning slightly.

"I don't blame her," Shelby whispered. "It's kind of hard to believe that people are going to stick around when no one has before."

"Yes it is," Farahh agreed. "But what I really want to work on is getting Rachel comfortable with being alone with Rachel. It terrifies her."

"What about their separation anxiety?" Shelby asked nervously. "They freak out at the thought of being separated for more than a few hours."

"Ah but I just told them they had to and they didn't freak out," Farahh said slyly.

"Oh," Shelby thought running over the last few minutes and then smiling. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Farahh chuckled. "Those three girls all want to be better people and they want to do it for each other and more importantly for themselves, and they realize that. I'm not saying it's going to happen overnight, but I can say that they are already on their way."

"They are special," Shelby said smiling softly as she heard Rachel's giggling filtering in through the door followed by laughter from Santana and Quinn.

"Very much so," Farahh said nodding as she stood up from her chair. "I will see you next week Ms. Corcoran."

"Please call me Shelby," the woman said smiling and standing up from the couch, her voice filled with careful relief.

"Alright Shelby," Farahh said smiling as she led them out of the room.

"Ugh can we get out of her now?" Santana asked smirking from where she and Quinn had Rachel pinned down to the couch.

At this Farahh stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you girls like me," she teased shaking her head.

"Bah don't get cocky," Santana chuckled only to be smacked lightly by Rachel on the arm.

"Be nice Santana," Rachel admonished rolling her eyes as the girls stood up and let her off of the couch.

"Yah San be nice," Quinn teased poking the girl in the side and earning herself a playful growl.

"Alright ladies, I will see you in one week," Farahh said nodding to the girls before slipping them each a business card. "This is my phone number. I want you to use it if you have anything you need to talk about."

"Thank you Dr. Chupara," Rachel said smiling politely.

"Okay now get out of my waiting room," Farahh laughed.

"You heard the lady," Santana chuckled before the three girls bolted for the door.

"Ah to be young and in love," Farahh chuckled as she ushered Shelby out the door.

"Thank you for agreeing to take them on Farahh," Shelby said smiling.

"It is my pleasure," Farahh said before shaking the woman's hand and opening the door.

Smiling one last time at the therapist Shelby walked out of the office and spotted the girls huddled up waiting by the elevator for her. Taking a deep breath the woman walked up to them and smiled nervously.

Quietly the three girls looked at each other before Rachel stepped forwards and enveloped the woman in a hug. "We're not mad at you," she whispered standing up on her tip toes and kissing the woman on the cheek.

"Alright," Shelby said releasing a relieved breath. "What say we get some Thai before I drop you girls off?"

"I'd say you were a mind reader," Santana chuckled as the elevator door opened up behind her.

* * *

><p>Shelby watched the girls carefully at dinner. She knew that one session wasn't going to fix everything that was wrong, but she took solace in the fact that for the first time in a month things were looking up.<p>

When she dropped the girls off at home she quietly took Quinn to the side and took the prescription slip from her. "Can you not mention this to them?" Quinn whispered, her hazel eyes downcast.

"Of course Sweetie," Shelby said smiling and pulling the girl into a tight hug. "Now go on and get to bed. You three have to wake up early," she said teasingly as Rachel and Santana walked into the room.

"Ugh," Santana groaned shaking her head. "Life sucks."

"It's your fault," Rachel giggled before the girls said goodbye to Shelby and headed into their bedroom.

For the first time in a month Shelby went to bed happy that night with the thought that yes, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH THIS STORY FOR SO LONG! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**


	67. Chapter 67: Faith In Broken Bones

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 66: Faith in Broken Bones<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse : I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical. Also I do not own the song in this chapter which is "Have A Little Faith In Me" by John Hiatt.<br>**Author's Note: I know! I'm a very very very bad person! I'm sorry I've just had horrible horrible horrible writer's block! But look a long brand spanking new chapter for you! Yes you! So read it and comment por favor and maybe I'll be able to write another in a timely fashion this time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning Rachel was later compete with Mercedes for the role in the musical, at five thirty a.m. just as Santana was showering and Quinn was getting dressed the door rang. Frowning Rachel walked out of the kitchen, quickly shushed the barking dogs to avoid waking the still sleeping boys, and walked hesitantly towards it.<p>

She had been expecting Shelby to come by and pick her up for her doctor's appointment to get her stitches removed but the woman rarely knocked anymore. Furrowing her brows when the bell rang again Rachel carefully latched the chain lock before opening the door and peering out through the narrow space.

"What are you doing here?" She asked instantly when she saw Leroy staring down at her nervously as he shivered in the frigid air.

"Your mother asked me to take you this morning," Leroy explained as Rachel unlatched the door and allowed the man entry into the house.

"Why is something wrong?" Quinn asked coming out of the bedroom, her eyebrows arched in concern.

"Beth is running a slight fever," Leroy explained taking off his woolen cap and worrying it between his large hands.

"I'm going to go call her," Quinn said quickly disappearing into the bedroom just as Santana came out drying her hair.

"What's up?" The Latina asked shooting Leroy a light glare before turning to Rachel.

"Beth has a fever so my mother asked Leroy to accompany me to my doctor's appointment this morning," Rachel explained, stiffening when Leroy visibly flinched at the coolness in her voice.

"Baby can you take me over to Shelby's house?" Quinn asked coming out of the bedroom with her cellphone tucked against her chest and her eyes wide and nervous.

"Of course," Santana murmured keeping her eyes on Leroy carefully.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked drifting towards the two girls after Quinn told Shelby she'd be over in a few and then hung up.

"Yah, Shelby said she's just running a fever, but I want to be there and make sure everything's alright," Quinn explained, neither brunette missing the shakiness in her voice.

"You two go," Rachel said kissing Quinn softly on the lips and resting her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the hospital?" Santana whispered, her eyes flitting over to a rather nervous Leroy.

"No," Rachel sighed shaking her head. "You need to get to school, you can't be late to a detention or you'll be suspended."

"Don't care," Santana murmured wrapping her arms protectively around her girlfriends and shielding them from Leroy's view.

"Well we do," Rachel chuckled kissing the Cheerio over her shoulder before untangling her body from theirs. "Now go on. I'll see you two later."

"Okay," Santana said putting an arm around Quinn and leading the girl out the door, before sending Leroy a glare.

"So…" Leroy said nervously worrying his ca[ in between his hands.

"Right," Rachel said quickly grabbing her coat and wrapping it around herself. Just as the awkward pair made it to the door it opened and Quinn stepped in. "Did you forget something?" Rachel asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"No but you did," Quinn sighed shaking her head. "Scarf and beanie now," the blonde ordered raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," Rachel sighed before running back into their bedroom.

Watching the girl leave Quinn turned to Leroy and glared at him. "Do not hurt her," the Cheerio ordered, her HBIC mask in full command of her facial expressions.

"I won't," Leroy said shakily, his eyes cast down in shame.

"And don't make promises you can't keep either," Quinn ordered narrowing her eyes before calling after Rachel. "I'll see you at school baby."

"Okay," Rachel said walking out of the bedroom as she wrapped a scarf around her neck carefully and walked up to her blonde girlfriend. "First period?"

"Yes ma'am," Quinn chuckled hugging the girl close to her chest and staring threateningly at Leroy before bounding back out into the snow and running to Santana's car.

"Let's go," Rachel said walking past Leroy and standing impatiently outside of the door.

Taking a deep breath the man followed his daughter out.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into Shelby's driveway and let out a relieved sigh. The entire town was a mess of snow and ice right now and they had skidded more than a few times in the Latina's hurry to insure she got Quinn to Shelby's in time to get to her detention. "Alright," she said turning to her girlfriend. "Do you need me to come pick you up before class starts?"<p>

"No, Shelby said I could borrow her car," Quinn explained reaching into the backseat and grabbing her backpack.

"Okay," Santana murmured letting out a sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde quickly asked looking at her girlfriend with concern.

"It's okay," Santana mumbled shaking her head as if to clear it before smiling and looking at the girl. "Go on and get in there," she said nodding towards the house smiling.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked uncertainly as she looked into the Latina's dark eyes.

"Positive," Santana said smiling softly. "Just got a lot on my mind."

"We'll talk," Quinn said seriously, her eyes narrowing slightly. "When I get to school, you and me second period."

"It's really okay," Santana mumbled, knowing that she couldn't lie to Quinn.

"No it's not, but hopefully it will be?" Quinn asked leaning across her seat and softly kissing the girl.

Santana sighed into the kiss and tangled a hand into the Cheerio's hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss and swiping her bottom lip with her tongue. Smiling at the gentleness of the moment Quinn leant back in her chair, her hazel eyes locked onto soulful brown ones. "Remember," she said fingering the door handle. "Second period."

"It's a date," Santana chuckled leaning across the seat suddenly and kissing her girlfriend again before she could get out of the car.

Pulling her letterman's jacket tightly against her body Quinn hustled towards the door, stopping only to turn around and watch Santana pull out with a wave before letting herself in.

"Shelby?" The blonde called out pulling off her coat and setting down her book bag.

"In the living room," Shelby called back.

Trying to keep herself from running Quinn quickly strutted towards the woman's voice, her eyes instantly searching out her daughter. "Is she okay?" Quinn asked striding over to the woman who was laying back on the couch with the toddler securely in her arms.

"Yah she's just really tired," Shelby yawned sleepily before depositing the girl in Quinn's arms. "Brian came over and checked on her last night, he said she is just starting to cut a tooth."

Relief poured through Quinn's veins as she held the tiny body against her own and she placed a small kiss on the girl's clammy forehead before smiling up at Shelby. "So you and Dr. Patrick are getting pretty close huh?" She teased, her hazel eyes dancing with mirth.

"Oh ha ha," Shelby chuckled blushing slightly as she walked over to her purse.

"Shelby," Quinn called out rocking the tiny girl in her arms. "Thank you for letting me come over."

"Of course Quinn," Shelby said smiling softly at the blonde before taking a deep breath. "Quinn, when I gave up Rachel all those years ago…I regretted it almost instantly. I can't tell you how hard it is for me to think of all those lost years. Sometimes I wonder about when she was sick and I wasn't there…if she cried out for me. I don't want you to ever feel like that," the woman said setting down next to Quinn and clutching a small paper sack in her hands.

"Thank you Shelby," Quinn said dipping her head as tears swam in her hazel eyes.

"You have nothing to thank me for Quinn," Shelby said smiling softly.

"Still thank you," Quinn whispered.

Shelby smiled at the blonde before sighing and looking down at the package in her hands. "Quinn when Brian was here I went to the pharmacy and picked up your prescription," Shelby said holding up the white pharmacy bag.

Quinn stared at the bag warily. Years of her father's teachings went through her head against her will. He had always said that people who needed those kind of medicines were weak.

"Hey," Shelby said softly reaching out and squeezing the blonde's shoulder. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"My…father said those were made for weak people," Quinn whispered voicing her fears.

"Quinn Fabray you are everything but weak," Shelby said sternly, locking eyes with the girl. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met, and these don't change that a bit."

"Still," Quinn whispered trailing off as she looked down at Beth.

Shelby watched the girl for a second before seemingly making up her mind about something. "Do you mind if I lay her down?" She asked motioning to Beth.

Quinn gave the tiny girl a small kiss on her forehead before handing the tiny bundle over to Shelby and wiping the budding tears from her eyes. Shelby kissed her daughter softly on the forehead laying her down in her basinet before moving back beside Quinn and taking her hands in her own. "Quinn can I tell you something in confidence?" Shelby asked softly, her eyes searching the teenagers.

"Of coarse," Quinn murmured resting back into the couch.

"After I gave up Rachel…I went through a rough time in my life. I had gotten what I wanted, I was in New York with enough money to keep me going for a couple of years, but I just couldn't be happy. I felt like the whole world was made of brightness and I was just a black void in the middle of it," Shelby said squeezing the girl's hand in her own.

"I feel like that sometimes," Quinn admitted looking down at their joined hands. "Whenever I think of my father…it's like that."

"I'm sure it is," Shelby murmured. "But you know what? Eventually I got better. Eventually I let the light back into my life."

"How?" Quinn asked curiously, her hazel eyes down cast still.

"It was hard at first. I…I didn't think there was a way out. I thought that there was something seriously wrong with me and there was nothing I could do about it. But eventually a very good friend of mine urged me to go to counseling about it," the older woman explained.

"And it helped?" Quinn asked looking up at her.

"Not at first. But that's because some part of me didn't want it to I think. I think that I felt I deserved to feel like I did," Shelby said sadly.

"What changed?" Quinn asked softly.

"Well, you see at the time I was still getting the Lima paper, only because I had been to lazy to cancel my subscription, so they arrived weekly. Normally I tossed them out with the rest of my forwarded junk mail, but one day an article caught my eye," Shelby said, her eyes misting up at the memory.

"What was it?"

"It was Rachel. She had just won her first real singing competition at the age of three," Shelby said chuckling at the memory.

"That sounds like Rachel all right," Quinn said smiling proudly of her girlfriend and shaking her head.

"Seeing that picture of her…god she looked so happy in it. Just a radiant little girl smiling widely at the camera and holding that little plastic trophy like it was a Tony. I realized that she was happy," Shelby said softly.

"Did that make you sad?" Quinn asked looking over to Beth who was sleeping soundly in the basinet, a small frown marring her delicate features.

"Yes it did at first," Shelby admitted. "But I thought about it for a while and I realized that at the time I had made the right decision for my daughter. And suddenly all the things in my life that seemed so dark seemed just a little bit brighter."

"What happened then?" The Cheerio asked, her eyes locked with Shelby's.

"Then, oh then…things got better," Shelby said smiling. "I went to those therapy sessions and I actually listened. I realized that all the bad things in my life were just that, bad things. But I could be better. I could be stronger."

Quinn took a deep breath before picking up the small white package and staring down at it, "did you use any drugs like these?" She asked softly.

"Yes I did," Shelby admitted. "At first I was horrified by the thought of it. I was raised in a house a lot like yours. My mother wasn't a very nice person all the time. She said that this kind of medicine was wrong. That only weak people would ever need it. But I realized that she was the one that was wrong. Asking for help, taking help, it doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger," Shelby said covering the girl's hands with her own. "I can't guarantee that this will help you, but I can tell you that if there is a chance it might, well you deserve that chance Quinn Fabray."

"Thank you Shelby," Quinn whispered tracing her name on the bag with a shaky finger. "Dr. Chupara said that this would help me with my anxiety. Do you really think it will?"

"Yes, I honestly think that it might Quinn," Shelby said softly squeezing the girl's hand.

"O-okay," Quinn murmured taking the small brown canister out of the package and inspecting it closely.

"The pharmacist said that you need to take it once a day with a glass of water," Shelby said getting down to business.

"Are there any side affects?" Quinn asked rolling the bottle around in her hands nervously.

"Not anything major," Shelby said pulling some paperwork out of her purse. "She said that some dry mouth was to be expected and that you might feel a little a little groggier in the mornings, if you feel anything else though you have to stop taking it and call Dr. Chupara."

"Groggier in the mornings," Quinn chuckled. "Rachel will love that."

"Are you going to tell them about it?" Shelby asked watching the girl carefully.

"I'm not sure," Quinn said arching an eyebrow in thought. "I…" The blonde started but then trailed off.

"What is it sweetheart?" Shelby asked softly.

"I don't want them to think I'm weak…or worry about me anymore then they already do," Quinn admitted sheepishly.

"Quinn look at me," Shelby said sternly, her eyes portraying only love though. "I know those two girls and I can tell you that they will never think of you as weak. And as for the worry, well are you worried about them?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered, her chin trembling with emotion.

"Then let them worry about you. That is what relationships are all about, give and take," Shelby explained imploringly.

"Okay," Quinn said taking a deep breath and nodding her head.

"Now I'm not saying you have to tell them right away, but I think eventually you should. They love you and nothing is going to change that," Shelby said moving forwards and wrapping the blonde in her arms.

"I hope you're right," Quinn whispered sinking into the woman's arms gratefully.

"I'm always right," Shelby chuckled squeezing the girl tightly before letting her go. "Now I think you had better get off to school."

"Probably," Quinn agreed wiping her eyes and standing up shakily before walking over to Beth. "You'll call me if anything is wrong?"

"Of course I will honey," Shelby said smiling softly at the blonde before handing over her keys. "Now get to school."

"Yes ma'am," Quinn chuckled before leaning over and softly kissing Beth on the forehead. "I'll bring your car back after school is out."

"Alright," Shelby said smiling.

Quinn started walking to the door and stopped, her eyes looking down at the bottle in her hands. "Shelby," she said turning slowly to the older woman.

"Yes Quinn?" Shelby asking smiling softly.

"Can you get me a glass of water," Quinn asked taking a deep breath and uncapping the medicine.

Smiling happily Shelby simply nodded and headed into her kitchen.

* * *

><p>Across town Rachel sat silently next to her father, pointedly ignoring the man as she filled out the paperwork for the checkup.<p>

"I can do that for you if you want?" Leroy offered nervously, a thin smile on his face but his eyes shining with hope none the less.

Rachel's first instinct was to flat out ignore the offer but suddenly she thought about Quinn and Santana, and them gently asking her to give the man a chance, for them at least. "If you don't mind," Rachel murmured handing over the clipboard and pin. "I actually need to work on some homework."

"It's no problem," Leroy said eagerly taking the paperwork as the petite diva dug into her backpack and pulled out her history book.

Smiling to himself at the small victory Leroy stared down at the paperwork and blanched slightly as he read through the questionnaire. "Um Rachel?" He asked softly.

"Hmm," the girl replied, her eyes pensive as she studied.

Taking a deep breath the man sighed before looking over at his daughter. "Have you ever had chickenpox?"

Blowing the bangs out of her eyes Rachel nodded once. "When I was eleven. I stayed with the Puckerman's."

"Oh right," Leroy said nodding, her frown deepening as he looked at the next question. "When did you start menstruating?" He asked carefully.

Clicking her tongue in annoyance Rachel glared down at her book and muttered, "When I was twelve."

"Okay," Leroy whispered back, his vision beginning to cloud with tears when he realized he didn't know the next question either. "Have you ever broken any bones?"

"Oh for the love of god just give it back," Rachel snapped snatching the clipboard out of his hands and hunkering down over it.

"I'm sorry," Leroy said sadly, a large hand coming up to wipe away a stray tear.

"It's fine. You weren't there," Rachel muttered shaking her head as she began ticking off the boxes of personal history.

Just as Leroy was scrambling to find something to say, anything to say, a nurse walked up to them smiling widely, completely oblivious the tension between the two. "Dr. Patrick will see you in EX room 14 now Ms. Berry," the nurse chirped happily.

Handing the clipboard over to the nurse, Rachel brushed away the non-existent wrinkles in her Cheerio's skirt and stood up only to freeze when Leroy stood up as well. "You don't have to come in," she said unsurely eyeing the large man.

"I want to…if that's okay," Leroy said quickly, his tone hopeful.

"Okay," Rachel shrugged before power walking away from him.

Leroy heaved a deep sigh and hustled after the petite girl, catching up just as she knocked on the examination room door. A second later the door opened and Dr. Patrick smiled down at the tiny girl. "How's my favorite patient?" He asked ushering them into the room.

"Excited to get these stitches out of her throat," Rachel chuckled jumping up on the table and staring expectedly up at the man.

"Well Ms. Berry you do cut to the chase huh?" Brian laughed motioning at a chair for Leroy to sit in before walking over to Rachel and carefully pulling away the bandage on her neck.

"I'm sorry Dr. Patrick, I'm just really tired today," Rachel apologized genuinely as Brian studied the small stitches on her neck.

"I imagine so," Brian chuckled shaking his head. "As I understand it you girls are having to get up a little bit earlier then usual these days."

"Ugh don't remind me," Rachel giggled trying to stay still.

"Oh it can't be that bad," Brian laughed stepping away from the girl opening a cabinet drawer.

"Have you ever been around Quinn and Santana at five a.m.?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes.

"Ah my dear you make a point," Brian laughed as he began to set up a needle.

Leroy watched this interaction quietly, his heart aching at how natural the two of them joked and talked with each other. Not for the first time he wondered what he had been thinking all those years ago when he and Hiram had walked out on the amazing girl sitting in front of him.

His eyebrows rose as Dr. Patrick filled the syringe with a clear liquid and explained to Rachel that it was just to numb her neck slightly. Rachel hated needles. He thought at least. A thought that was dashed when the girl simply nodded in understanding and tilted her head to the side for the man. So much had changed.

The next few minutes passed quietly as Dr. Patrick removed the stitches from Rachel's neck and Leroy sat deep in thought.

"All right you're all set," Dr. Patrick said smiling widely as he wiped down Rachel's neck with a bit of antiseptic.

"Will there be a scar?" Rachel asked craning her head to look at a mirror located above the sink.

"Maybe," Dr. Patrick grimaced slightly, "but only a very small one."

"Okay," Rachel sighed jumping off of the table and running her fingers gently across her neck.

"Now," Dr. Patrick said softly putting his hands on Rachel's shoulders. "Your throat might be a little sore for a few days but nothing unbearable."

"That's good," Rachel murmured, her brows knitting together as she thought of the contest of sorts between Mercedes and herself slotted for that afternoon.

"But," the doctor said narrowing his eyes at Rachel sternly. "I would strongly advise you to take it easy until you kids compete at Regionals." Rachel's eyes became wide at this and she stared at the doctor incredulously. "Rachel," Brian sighed putting his hands on her shoulders gently. "I know that the sing off is this afternoon but-"

"What sing off?" Leroy interrupted quickly, his brows furrowed at the determined look on his daughter's face.

"I can not back out of it Dr. Patrick," Rachel said quickly, completely ignoring her father's voice.

"Rachel I know it's important to you but if you stress to hard you might do even more damage to your voice," Brian argued back gently, trying to get the girl to see reason as Leroy looked on in frustrated confusion.

"I have to do it," Rachel argued back. "I have to have that part in the musical. It's important for my NYADA resume."

"Rachel maybe you should listen to him," Leroy suggested worrying his hands.

"This is none of your business," Rachel snapped angrily at him, her eyes not leaving Dr. Patrick's face. "You said that there was a chance but it's not definite right?" The petite diva asked.

"A good chance," Brian said frowning down at the girl.

"Then I'm going to have to hope it goes my way," Rachel said looking down and taking a deep breath. She couldn't back out of this, not now when this could be her last chance before college. That spot in the musical was hers and she needed it. After everything that had happened in the last month to them she needed to have things be normal for her and her girlfriends. She wanted to make them proud of her.

"Okay," Dr. Patrick sighed knowing that the fight was lost on his end.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said softly. "But I have to do this. It's important," she said squeezing the mans arm before walking out of the exam room.

Dr. Patrick sighed and looked over to Leroy who was attempting to hold back tears. "She'll come around Leroy," Brian said walking over the large man and gently patting him on the back.

"I doubt it," Leroy whispered just as Rachel poked her head in the room and looked at Leroy expectantly. "I need to get to school," she said awkwardly as she watched the man quickly wipe his eyes.

"Of coarse," Leroy said quickly smiling weakly at Patrick before following the Cheerio out of the office building.

* * *

><p>The silence in the car was stifling and Leroy cleared his throat several times trying to think of anything to say to the girl seated next to him pouring over her history book. Finally as they neared the school the man firmly grasped the steering wheel, and glanced over at his daughter. "Rachel," he started hesitating for a second before steeling himself. "You should listen to Dr. Patrick."<p>

Rachel's body stilled and her head slowly turned to him as Leroy pulled up in front of the school. "I appreciate your opinion but I'm doing this," she replied, her voice shaking with barely concealed anger.

"Rachel," he started only to be interrupted quickly.

"No," Rachel said shaking her head as she pulled off her buckle and jumped out of the car. "You do not get to do this," the tiny diva said stomping her foot as hot tears sprang to her eyes. "You do not get to barge your way into my life and try to tell me how to live it to assuage your own guilt. You left. Both of you left me and I learned how to take care of myself and make my own decisions about my body and that is not changing."

"Rachel, please just listen to me," Leroy begged, tears streaming down his dark skin.

"No!" Rachel yelled, her face red with anger. "Do you know how many doctors visits you two missed?" She asked suddenly, her voice dropping in pitch as her body shook. "Do you know how many dance recitals and plays and singing competitions you missed? I do! I told you about every single one of them and you never came! I tried so hard to make you two see me! I studied every day and worked out everyday until I got so exhausted that I collapsed! I collapsed in front of my entire class and you and Daddy acted like it was an inconvenience! And I decided that day that I was going to take care of myself! And that is not changing!" The girl screamed out, her entire body trembling with rage.

"Stay out of my personal life!" She finally bellowed before slamming the door and practically running towards the school, sending other students diving left and right to get out of her way.

Leroy sat in the car completely stunned after that. His eyes following his daughter through the doors of McKinley before he realized he probably looked rather odd idling in front of the school staring at the doors. Heaving a deep sigh he moved to put his car into gear when his hand froze above the gear shift.

Standing an inch in front of his car stood Quinn Fabray, arms crossed tightly, Shelby's keys dangling from one hand, and an absolutely feral look directed straight at him.

Her eyebrow raised in fury, the blonde slowly walked around to his side and yanked open his door. "What the hell did you do to her!" She roared, making the man flinch back in fear before slumping over his steering wheel and holding back a sob.

Stunned confusion coursed through Quinn's body and she looked up towards the cloudy sky before taking a deep breath and looking back at the heart broken man. "Leroy, what happened?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm.

Sitting up and wiping his eyes Leroy blew a sorrowful breath into the palms of his hands and shook his head. "Dr. Patrick told Rachel that she should pull out whatever sing off she is in today."

"And what did she say?" Quinn asked, her mind spinning at the man's words.

"She said no, but you don't understand Quinn," Leroy said trying to keep from crying again. "He said that she could potentially hurt herself again if she did it. She was just so adamant about it though."

Taking a deep breath, Quinn nodded, her hands wrapped tightly around Shelby's keys. "Why did she run into the school like that?"

"I tried to tell her to pull out of it," Leroy said shaking his head. "I was just trying to look out for her."

"Jesus," Quinn whispered blinking away tears at the emotion in Leroy's voice.

"She's so angry at me," Leroy said looking down at his large hands.

"Well what do you expect?" Quinn asked snapping her head up and narrowing her eyes at the man. "You and your husband abandoned her and now you come back after all this time and try to tell her not to do something."

"I know, I know," Leroy said holding up his hands in weak defense.

Unsure of what to say Quinn shook her head and looked around the empty parking lot. "You can't just expect things to be happy overnight. It's not that easy. You and Hiram hurt her, bad. Worse than anyone else possibly could. You were her fathers and you just abandoned her."

"We weren't think," Leroy said shaking his head. "I wasn't thinking."

"Well you should probably start doing that," Quinn ordered wrapping her jacket tightly around her as snow started falling from the sky. "Try being her friend because you're not her parent right now," Quinn sighed before closing the door and heading into the school, leaving Leroy to reflect on her words.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Quinn slipped into her first period class and handed the teacher her note before sliding into her seat between Rachel and Santana.<p>

Taking a deep breath Quinn glanced over at Rachel and studied the girl. If you didn't know the girl you wouldn't be able to see that she was clearly holding back tears with a show smile. But Quinn had spent nearly four years staring at Rachel so she could see it. And glancing over to Santana she saw brown eyes reflecting that same knowledge.

Biting her bottom lip the raven haired Cheerio pulled out a piece of notebook paper and quickly scribbled a note on it before pushing it towards the blonde.

**We're still talking during next period right?**

Quinn read the note before nodding quickly at the Latina and they both settled back into their chairs to watch Rachel who was dutifully taking notes.

Time passed quickly as two girls stared at their girlfriend and before they knew it the bell rang snapping them out of their thoughts. Smiling over at the two girls Rachel leaned in and kissed them on the cheeks as they stood up.

"Hey Rach me and Q have some stuff to do for coach this period," Santana said wincing internally at the lie.

"Oh okay," Rachel said in confusion looking back and forth between the two girls before smiling. "Well if that's the case I think I'm going to head to the auditorium and get some practice in for this afternoon."

Both girls sighed at this but weakly smiled at their girlfriend before kissing her softly and watching her walk off. Taking a deep breath Santana looked to Quinn and raised an eyebrow. "Locker room," she asked plainly.

"Yes," Quinn nodded quickly pulling her backpack tight against her back and walking in step with her girlfriend.

Minutes later they stepped into the Cheerio's locker room and chased out the few girls hanging around with simple glares. After the door closed behind them Quinn locked it and sank down to the floor with a heartbreaking sigh.

"Hey," Santana said kneeling down in front of the blonde and lovingly stroking her cheek. "We're gonna be okay."

"I'm so worried about her San," Quinn whispered letting her forehead fall forwards to rest against the Latina's.

"Me too Baby," Santana whispered sitting down in front of the girl and wrapping her legs around her waist.

The two girls sat like that for near ten minutes, their breaths mingling as they tried to calm the worry in the hearts down to a minimum. Every now and then a soft reassuring kiss passed between them and their noses met in gentle touches until finally they both felt as if they could talk.

"Dr. P told her she needed to not do this competition with Mercedes today," Quinn whispered letting her head fall back against the door in defeat.

"I figured he was going to say that," Santana said biting her bottom lip.

"She said she was going to do it anyways and then her and Leroy got into a fight about it," the blonde continued rubbing her face with her hands.

The two girls locked eyes and the silent communication of dual understanding passed between them. Feeling the need to voice their fears Santana let her head fall on Quinn's shoulder in a rare display of defeat and whimpered. "She's not doing this because she wants to. She's doing it because she thinks she has to."

"Because she's afraid for some reason that we care more about it then we do her," Quinn whispered nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around Santana and rocked them both in place.

"It's not so surprising," Santana mumbled into Quinn's neck. "She's spent years believing that all she had or was, was her voice. I think for some reason she still kind of thinks that."

"She's afraid if she backs out we'll be disappointed," Quinn pointed out tightening her arms around Santana as she started to cry from exhaustion.

"Or worse, we won't love her as much as we do," Santana whispered.

"She puts so much stock by her voice," Quinn murmured. "We have to make her realize that her voice has nothing to do with this," the blonde said squeezing Santana's body gently.

"We will. I think all of this is just because the last month has been so damn hard," Santana sighed.

"I don't think having Leroy back or the sudden therapy is helping much either," Quinn agreed leaning back and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Probably not, but you have to admit Chupara is pretty awesome for a head shrinker," Santana mumbled standing up and pulling the blonde into her arms.

Thinking about the talk with Shelby this morning Quinn nodded her head in agreement before wiping off Santana's face and softly kissing the girl on the lips. "We need to talk to her," the HBIC murmured closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the Latina's again.

"We will, before the competition," Santana said kissing the blonde's nose softly and wrapping her strong arms tighter around her body. "I have another idea too."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at this and smiled softly, reading her girlfriend's mind. "I'm sure Rach will love it."

"Get out of my head," Santana chuckled, her eyes shining with love as she held the blonde tightly against her body.

"Too late Lopez, great minds think alike," Quinn whispered before reaching up and pulling the girl into a gentle kiss.

Santana nipped at the blonde's lips making her release a throaty moan and gently pressed her against the wall. "We're going to fix this," she murmured in between kisses as she stroked the other Cheerio's taunt stomach. "Rachel took care of us and we're gonna take care of her now."

Quinn smiled at the girl was about to reply when the door unlocked beside them and Coach Sylvester popped her head into the room. "All right Lucy and Ricky, enough lovey dovey crap. You're stinking up my locker room with your disgusting hormones."

"Sorry Coach," Santana said rolling her eyes as she pulled her hand out from underneath Quinn's top.

"I'm assuming you two have a plan for dealing with Streisand today?" Sue asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of coarse we do," Quinn sighed brushing away the wrinkles in her top and picking up her backpack.

"Excellent," Sue said nodding her head before turning to leave the room.

"Hey Coach can you get us excuse from the last two periods?" Santana asked before the woman left the room.

"And why would I do that?" Sue asked looking over her shoulder at the girl.

"It's for Rachel," Santana said, smiling internally when she saw the soft spot glimmer in her Coach's eyes.

"Done," Sylvester said before walking out of the locker room and slamming the door behind her.

"Do you have a song in mind?" Quinn asked picking up Santana's backpack and handing it to the girl.

"Yah let's go track down Brad and tell him to meet us after lunch," Santana said fixing her hair before the two girls exited the locker room just in time to see Rachel walking towards them.

"Hey there ladies, come here often?" The petite diva joked lamely, the same fake wide smile on her face trying to distract from the way she was favoring the small red mark on the right side of her neck.

Santana and Quinn looked at each other and took deep breaths before smiling back at their girlfriend and wrapping her in a tight hug. "What's this for?" Rachel asked relaxing into the embrace, her voice slightly shaky.

"We just love you," Quinn whispered looking at Santana over the shorter girl's head silently communicating _after school, before the competition_.

* * *

><p>Rachel nervously walked down the halls of McKinley, so deep in thought she barely noticed the students parting to the left and right of her as they packed up their backpacks to go home, more than a few stopping to wish her luck.<p>

Her day had been weird to say the least, chocked full of students she barely knew coming up to her and offering her support and telling her they knew she would win. A year ago this would have made the singer ecstatic but all she felt now was intense pressure.

Quinn and Santana had been off all day. She knew that the smiles on their faces were just as fake as her own but she hadn't called them out on it because she knew they would counter on her. The rational part of her knew they were off because she was off, but the irrational part of her brain that got louder and louder as the clock ticked down wondered if maybe they were just nervous for the upcoming competition. And some little seed that had been buried deep in her head a long, long time ago wondered if they were only nervous that she would lose; because of what it would mean to them.

For some reason they had both been absent for the last two periods and that compounded Rachel's sense of worry. They had said Cheerio's business but she could tell it was something else, something that they were keeping from her.

Glancing down at her phone she realized she had half an hour until the sing off and picked up her pace towards the auditorium to start warming up. Opening the door she was not surprised to not see Mercedes doing the same but she was surprised to see Quinn and Santana seated atop a set of stools on the middle of the stage with Brad to their right on the piano.

"Hey," she said walking down the isle towards them shivering slightly with nerves. "What are you two doing in here?" She asked walking up the steps of the stage slowly as she spotted another stool sat up to the left of them.

"We were waiting for you," Santana said hopping off of her stool and dragging the spare one in front of hers and Quinn's.

"Is that so?" Rachel asked arching an eyebrow, her voice shaky.

"Please sit down," Santana said gently tugging on the girl's hand and pulling her to the stool.

"What's going on?" She asked closing her eyes, a knot rising in her throat.

"We love you Rachel," Quinn said suddenly, her voice so deep with meaning that Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she blushed.

"I know that," the petite diva whispered smiling to herself. "I love you both too."

"More importantly we love everything about you," Santana said seating herself on her stool and looking at Rachel, her eyes serious. "But most importantly we love you and just you."

Confusion seeped into Rachel and she looked between the girls trying to figure out what they were saying. Seeing her confusion Quinn smiled sadly. "Can we sing something to you?"

"I need to do my warm-ups," Rachel murmured looking down at the floor.

"Please," Santana asked, the tenderness in her voice making Rachel's eyes meet hers. "Hear us out."

"O-okay," Rachel said shakily wrapping her arms around her petite frame and looking between the girls.

Smiling softly Quinn turned to Brad and nodded. Nodding back at her he began playing softly and tears came to Rachel's eyes as she recognized the song. "Baby listen to us okay," Quinn said locking eyes with the shorter girl.

"Okay," the Diva replied softly.

Smiling gently Quinn started up the first verse, her eyes going from Rachel to Santana and back before opening her mouth to sing, her husky voice beginning to wash the doubt from Rachel's mind.

**(**_Quinn _**Santana _Quinn &__ Santana)_**

_When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see, just let my love throw a spark, an' have a little faith in me._

Santana picked up the next verse, her smooth voice rolling over Rachel in waves as the diva's vision became blurry with tears.

**An' when the tears you cry, are all you can believe. Just give these loving arms a try, baby, an' have a little faith in me.**

Smiling lovingly Santana and Quinn glanced at each other, silently promising the same to each other that they were promising to Rachel. Looking back at their girlfriend the two HBICs smiled softly as they joined voices for the chorus, a soulful blend of their voices that made Rachel feel as if she were floating above the world with the stars.

_**And have a little faith in me.  
>And have a little faith in me.<br>And have a little faith in me.  
>And have a little faith in me.<strong>_

Smoothly easing off of her stool Quinn took a step towards Rachel and looked deep into her eyes as she sang the next verse, willing the girl to understand the words as she gently cupped her cheek.

_An' when your secret heart, cannot speak so easily, come here darlin' from a whisper start, to have a little faith in me._

Rachel looked deep into the blonde's eyes, sinking into them and feeling all of the worries of the last month start to slip from her shoulders just as Santana came up and cupped her other cheek drawing her eyes to hers.

**An' when your backs against the wall, just turn around an' you, you will see, I will catch you, I will catch your fall baby, just have a little faith in me.**

Singing the chorus softly the two girls back away from their girlfriend, sensually swaying to the music as it built up for the crescendo of the song. Rachel watched her girlfriends as large fat tears began to roll down her cheeks and her heart pounded in her chest. She knew what they were saying. This last month had not broken them, nothing would break them. Nobody, no thing, and least of all not getting the role in the musical.

_**And have a little faith in me.  
>And have a little faith in me.<br>And have a little faith in me.  
>And have a little faith in me.<strong>_

As realization dawned in Rachel's eyes Quinn and Santana put their hearts into the rest of the song, knowing that they were making her realize what had been true all along. Rachel was not a voice. She was their love.

_Well I've been loving you for such a long time girl, expecting nothing in return, just for you to have a little faith in me. _

Yes the first time Quinn fell in love with her was when Rachel was singing, but it wasn't because of it. It was because of the passion she had seen on the girl's face, a passion she had never felt before in her life. She had loved Rachel for a long, long time. The girl not the voice.

**You see time, time is our friend, 'cause for us there is no end, and all you gotta do is have a little faith in me. **

Santana knew without a shadow of a doubt that they had forever. They had years upon years to get through things together. Maybe things even harder than the last few months had been. They just needed to keep their heads together. The world was waiting for them out there outside of Lima. And it was going to be great.

As they sang the last few lines Quinn and Santana moved towards Rachel, wrapping her up in their arms as they sang into her hear, softening the melody of the song for just them.

_**I said I will hold you up. I will hold you up. And your love gives me strength enough so have a little faith in me. All you gotta do for me girl is have a little bit of faith in me. So have a little bit of faith in me. **_

The girl ended up in the middle of the stage, bodies melted into one another as Brad played the last few notes before silently exiting through a stage door, leaving them alone with the sound of their breathing.

"I love you both so much," Rachel whimpered burying her hair in Santana's neck and relaxing back into Quinn's body. "So much."

"We love you to Rachel," Quinn whispered kissing the petite girl's shoulder and sighing.

"Everything has just been so hard these last few months," Rachel whispered shakily into tanned skin.

"I know it has baby, but it will get better as long as we believe it," Santana murmured tightening her arms around Quinn and Rachel.

"Baby about this competition," Quinn started only to be cut off by a shaky voice.

"I'm not going to do it. I know I don't need it. If it affects my chances of getting into NYADA I'll find another way," Rachel whispered moving her body until she see could both girl's faces.

"We'll find another way," Santana corrected cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes we will," Quinn affirmed. "You are destined for Broadway and we will get you there if San and I have to scare every casting director in New York."

At this Rachel laughed for what felt like the first time in ages; a light happy care-free laugh that made her body shake with happiness. "You know I could actually see that happening," Rachel giggle shaking her head at the dopey smiles on Quinn and Santana's face before becoming serious again. "Are we going to be okay?"

"We're going to be fucking amazing," Santana said cockily smirking at the girls.

"Always so eloquent," Quinn chuckled pushing on the Latina's shoulder playfully.

"Women you know you love my SWAG," Santana laughed spinning around and shaking her ass at the blonde.

Smirking impishly Quinn looked at Rachel who merely winked and giggled as Quinn pulled her hand back and smacked the Latina hard on the ass, drawling a shocked yelp out of her. "Oh it's on Blondie!" Santana shouted turning around grinning widely as she took after the blonde.

"Na na you can't catch me!" Quinn shouted running away from the Cheerio and sliding gracefully across the piano.

"Oh my god you two are ridiculous," Rachel shouted bent over with laughter.

"Did you just hear that?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow at Quinn.

"Did she just called us ridiculous?" Quinn gasped in mock indignation as she walked around to the other side of the piano and stood by Santana.

Rachel took a step back at the playful looks in their eyes and held her hands up. "No…don't even think about," she pleaded shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

"You know it's not very nice to call your girlfriends names Rachel," Quinn said as the two girls started stalking towards her slowly.

"What I mean to say was ridiculously attractive," Rachel said quickly feigning innocence as she side stepped away from them.

"And now she's lying to us," Santana scoffed as she tensed her muscles.

"That is just all sorts of wrong," Quinn said shaking her head and smiling maniacally.

"Please I beg of you," Rachel said glancing behind her for a second to locate the stairs.

"What do you think San?" Quinn asked looking over to the Latina and smirking. "Should we go easy on her?"

"Fuck that, easy is for pussies," Santana yelled out as the two girls sprinted towards her in tandem.

"No stop!" Rachel yelled breathing hard from laughter as she was snatched up in the air by strong tanned arms and spun into equally strong milky white ones.

"Never!" Quinn laughed holding the girl up a foot of the ground and Santana dug into her sides and started tickling her with all she had.

Rachel's laughter rang out through the auditorium bouncing off the walls and in their minds both Quinn and Santana noted that as amazing as she was at singing, this was even better. The girl was laughing so hard tears sprung to her eyes and her tiny body twisted and bended trying to get out of reach.

Laughing loudly Santana grabbed a hold of the girls feet and back away while Quinn secured her arms under the divas. Smiling widely the girls began rock her body left and right between theirs, laughing as the girl ranted about the indignation of it all though her own laughter.

"Say Santana Lopez's SWAG is the most amazing SWAG in the world," Santana ordered smiling down at the girl and swinging her back and forth.

"Will you let me down?" Rachel asked shaking her head and trying to appear serious.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't," Santana shrugged grinning impishly.

"Fine," Rachel muttered. "Santana Lopez's SWAG is the most amazing SWAG in the world."

"Now say that Quinn Fabray is a complete and total BAMF," Quinn giggled looking down into the girl's eyes.

"Really Quinn?" Rachel said shaking her head and staring up into sparkling hazel eyes.

"Yep," Quinn said nodding her head and laughing. "Say it Rachel, you know you want to."

"Oh my god," Rachel groaned smiling none the less. "Quinn Fabray is a complete and total BAMF."

"Haha success," the blonde laughed, her entire body shaking with joy.

"What do you think Q? She we let her down?" Santana teased smiling at the blonde.

"Well she has been a good little hammock," Quinn giggled shrugging her shoulders.

"I think…no I know I resent that remark," Rachel harrumphed looking up at the Cheerio.

"But she does have a lot of attitude," Santana remarked cocking an eyebrow down at the girl.

"Okay," Rachel said glaring up at the girls. "If I am not on my feet in five seconds you are both cut off from any sort of physical attention from me until graduation. Five. Four."

The look in Quinn and Santana's eyes was comical and Rachel felt a sudden rush of blood to her head as she was quickly turned upright and sat down gently on the floor. Nodding her head in triumph the petite diva brushed away the wrinkles in her skirt and looked at the two girls who were watching her wearingly.

"Now. Repeat after me," she said crossing her arms and earning two sharp nods. "My girlfriend Rachel Berry is an inevitable future EGOT'r and future Broadway Legend."

Quickly Santana and Quinn's voices rang out in tandem. "My girlfriend Rachel Berry is an inevitable future EGOT'r and future Broadway Legend."

"Good girls," Rachel giggled stepping closer to them and putting an arm around each other their waists. "Now another one. Tell me you love me."

"With pleasure," Quinn murmured leaning down and catching the girl's lips in her own. "Rachel I love you, so, so much."

"And forever," Santana added nestling the girls neck and softly sucking on her pulse point, earning a husky moan from the diva. "I love you baby," Santana murmured.

"I love you too, both of you so much," Rachel whispered kissing them both on the cheeks.

Smiling widely Santana and Quinn looked at each other, just as the girls exchanged soft "I love yous," a throat clearing interrupted them and they turned to see Mr. Schue and Mercedes standing in front of the stage, along with three strangers that looked like Schue had picked up from the street.

"Yah yah you all love each other," Mercedes said before glaring up at Rachel. "You ready to lose Diva?"

"You ready to lose your teeth Cedes?" Santana snapped stepping forwards with Quinn at her side.

"No it's okay," Rachel said putting a calming hand on their shoulders and stepping between them. "Mr. Schue I appreciate the trouble you went through to obtain impartial judges," she said looking incredulously at the three unkempt people behind him. "But I'm backing out of the competition."

"Are you sure Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked, his eyes wide with shock as Rachel, Quinn, and Santana made their way down the steps.

"I'm very sure," Rachel chirped happily picking up her backpack and turning to Mercedes. "Mercedes the part is all yours and I wish you nothing but success," she said smiling widely before turning and walking down the isle in between her girlfriends.

"Afraid to lose to me Berry?" Behind them came Mercedes' voice and the three girls stopped, a set of brown eyes and a set of hazel eyes rolling with anger, and a set of brown eyes just plain rolling.

Squaring her shoulders Rachel turned around, gently wresting her hands on her girlfriends wrists to keep them in place. "Mercedes I don't want to fight with you any more. In fact I'm not going to. Somehow somewhere along the line you have gotten the idea that we are enemies, and if that is my fault I truly apologize. From the bottom of my heart I am sorry. I think you are a beautiful person Mercedes and I can't fully express how much I have really begun to value your friendship. I hope that we can get that back."

Taking a deep breath when she felt hands slip into her and gently squeeze, Rachel continued as Mercedes eyes started to move to the floor. "I am pulling out of this sing off and the part in the play because my throat is still tender and my Doctor informed me that I need to let it rest until Regionals. I am also pulling out because I realized that I don't need this. There will be other performances for me the same as their will be for you, and you clearly want this one, so it is all yours. Please have a good day Mercedes," Rachel said before turning around and starting to walk away only to hear Mercedes call out to her again.

"Did you mean that?" Mercedes asked, her voice shaking slightly. "About the other performances? For me?"

Smiling softly Rachel turned around and walked back to the other girl. "Mercedes I have told you before and I will tell you again. I think you're an amazing singer. You have a voice to die for and I believe that if anyone is going to make it big someday it's going to be you," Rachel said sincerely reaching forwards and taking the other girls hand. Softly she squeezed them before turning around and walking out of the building with her girlfriends.

The girls fought back laughter as they heard one of the "impartial judges" ask Schue if they were still getting paid.

* * *

><p>After dropping off Shelby's car the girls arrived home just as Cliff and Dave were leaving the house. "Hey Pinscher, how did the diva thingy go?" Dave asked hugging the tiny girl as he pulled on his coat.<p>

"I decided to withdraw and focus my energy towards winning Regionals," Rachel said happily looking up at the tall boy. Nodding in understanding Dave smiled down at the girl and released her so he could pull his coat on the rest of the way.

"Where are you two going?" Santana asked kneeling down and scratching Derrick behind the ears.

"Wherever the wind takes us," Cliff said dramatically as he pulled on Dave's letterman jacket and cocooned himself in it's warmth. "Or you know, the movies," he chuckled.

"Nerd," Santana scoffed earning a smack upside the head from Quinn and Rachel. "Hey don't damage my thinker!" She yelled indignantly, her eyes flashing with playfulness.

"Quick Dave we have to get out of here now," Cliff said suddenly, his eyes wide with panic.

Dave looked at his boyfriend in confusion and checked his watch. "Erm the movie doesn't start for thirty minutes," the tall boy said scratching his head and smiling at his boyfriend.

"I know but they've started with their weird ritualistic lesbian mating habits," Cliff ranted, his eyes dancing with mirth at three sets of eyes turned on him and glared as he continued. "See that, clear displays of dominance and territorialism."

"Oh get out of here," Rachel yelled rolling her eyes and pushing the boys out the door with a huff.

"Remember to put down plastic first," Cliff called as Rachel slammed the door in their faces and harrumphed wren she could hear their laughter on the way to Dave's truck.

"I'm so glad I like girls," Rachel sighed turning around only to be backed up into the door by Quinn and Santana who were staring down at her intensely.

"So glad huh?" Santana murmured pressing her thigh in between the shorter girl's legs and drawling out a deep moan.

"Very much," Rachel whimpered as one of Quinn's hands slowly stretched up her side until it was arching her head gently away from her.

"How about you show us how much?" Quinn purred softly kissing the small red scar on the diva's neck and she pressed herself against the girl's thigh.

"I…okay," Rachel replied throatily, goosebumps rising on her skin as Santana and Quinn began pulling her back towards their bedroom.

"Very eloquent Rachel," Quinn said smirking as she pushed the diva down on the bed and Santana locked the door before walking over and staring down at the brunette.

Rachel chuckled up at the girls and shook her head before resting a hand on her thigh and slowly pulling up her Cheerios skirt to reveal a dark patch on her spankies. Quinn and Santana let out simultaneous groans at the sights and quickly started removing their uniforms, drawling tiny giggles out of Rachel as she propped herself up on an elbow and began to rub herself gently through the thin fabric.

"Eager aren't we?" Rachel teased dipping a finger under her waist band and starting to softly rub her hardened clit.

"Dios mio," Santana grunted tugging off her bra and dropping on her knees in front of Rachel to tug off her skirt and panties.

"My god too," Quinn growled now completely naked as she stared down at Rachel's glistening pussy and ran her nails through Santana's thick hair.

Rachel's body thrummed with arousal at the desperate look in Santana and Quinn's eyes and smirked before sitting up and pulling off her top and bra with one go. Laying back on the bed she rested her head on her hands and smiled up at them.

"I fucking love my life," Santana groaned instantly moving over the petite diva and sucking a pert nipple into her mouth.

Groaning at the sight Quinn climbed onto the bed and ran her finger's through Santana's wetness, earning a growl of appreciation from the girl.

Rachel's hand reached up and pulled Quinn down for a kiss as she felt Santana's hand snake down her stomach and begin to lightly graze her clit. The singer moaned into Quinn's mouth and her head fell back as she reached between them and buried two fingers deep inside Quinn. "Fuck," Quinn moaned arching her back as Rachel's thumb toyed with her clit.

"Of fucking god," Santana moaned as Quinn buried her head in her neck and began biting at her pulse point.

Groaning at the sight of Quinn's perfect breasts dangling so close to her mouth Rachel lunged up and enclosed a pink nipple between her teeth, earning a strangled cry from the blonde who bit down hard on Santana's neck.

"Oh god," Santana groaned, her head falling forwards to lick and suck on Rachel's chest.

Soon the room was filled with gasps and moans of pleasure as the three girls began pushing in and out of each other. Quinn with two fingers buried knuckle deep inside of Santana, Santana with two fingers buried inside of Rachel, and Rachel with two fingers pressing deep into Quinn.

They moved in rhythm with each other. Each girl pulling out and pushing back in with the same force and drive until all the three of them could do was pant open mouthed against sweaty skin and groan.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Rachel started chanting as the ball of tension in her stomach started to tighten and her toes began to curl.

"That's it baby…come…" Santana panted as Quinn began to hammer in and out of her, making the Latina's body jerk with pleasure.

"To-geth-er," Quinn growled out in rough huffs as Rachel's fingers sped up between her legs and the girl began to hit her g-spot repeatedly.

"Oh fuck," Santana growled her head rolling back and her eyes slamming shut as she felt Rachel began to spasm around her fingers.

"Oh god, of I'm coming!" Rachel shouted, her fingers slamming into Quinn and sending the blonde over the edge.

Santana forced her eyes opened and looked down at the strained faces of her girlfriends and felt an explosion in her stomach as her hips lost rhythm with Quinn's fingers and her pussy began clenching around them until she felt wetness run down her legs.

Feeling Santana's fluids run down her hand Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head and she shouted out the word fuck as her pussy began clenching tightly around Rachel's fingers again, a second orgasm washing through her body.

Rachel watched all of this with hooded eyes, her entire body thrumming with energy as it pitched and rocked back and forth with orgasm.

Finally Santana arms began to shake and the Latina dropped to the side of the petite diva as her chest heaved up and down with exhaustion. "That was fucking amazing," she gasped as Rachel and Quinn's bodies began to come down from their respective highs and their vision began to clear.

"I fucking agree," Rachel gasped pushing the hair off of her face and smiling with dopey joy as Quinn rested her head on her shoulder and tiny puffs of air sent shivers down her spine.

Santana noticed the petite girl's shiver and smiled impishly across to Quinn who had already began sucking on flushed skin. "Hey Rach," Santana purred running a finger down Rachel's tense abs until she was stroking the skin of her thigh.

"Yes Santana?" Rachel asked, her body already beginning to arch as Quinn's hand joined Santana's and the blonde's lips surrounded one of her nipples.

"You're fucking amazing," the Latina growled playfully as her fingers sunk into Rachel's pussy.

"And we love you," Quinn purred as her fingers began to circle the diva's aching clit.

Looking up at them Rachel grinned maniacally and let her head fall back on the bed. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>Some hours and several orgasms later Rachel untangled herself from her exhausted girlfriends and smiled down at them as they curled up together with Quinn's lips pressed up against Santana's collarbone.<p>

Leaning over she kissed them both atop the heads before pulling on her robe and slipping out into the living room.

After grabbing a cup of warm herbal tea for her throat Rachel sank down onto the couch and smiled as the dogs curled up around her with deep sighs of contentment.

Checking the time Rachel bit her bottom lip and stared down at her cellphone clutched tightly in her hands. It had been a great night, but something was bothering her and she knew that she had to try and make it right.

Taking a deep breath the girl scrolled through her contacts before finding the number she was looking for and hitting the call button. After three rings the gruff voice of Leroy came through the line, slight panic evident in his sleep filled voice.

"Rachel? Is everything all right?" The man asked quickly as Rachel heard the shuffling of sheets.

"Everything is fine," Rachel said smiling softly. "I'm sorry for calling so late."

"No it's fine," Leroy said quickly. "You can call me anytime."

"Dad I wanted to apologize," Rachel said laying her head down on Charlie and staring at the steam rising from her cup atop the coffee table.

"No baby you don't have anything to apologize for," Leroy said, his voice sad.

"Yes I do," Rachel replied swiftly. "Today you were only looking out for me and I lashed out at you for no reason beyond I was scared."

"Sweetheart I think you have more than a few reasons to lash out at me," Leroy mumbled quietly.

"That is true," Rachel murmured before shaking her head. "But still that was wrong and I'm sorry. Please accept it. For me."

"All right," Leroy said hesitantly. "I accept it and you are completely forgiven sweetie."

"Okay," Rachel said yawning. "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"Sweet dreams baby girl," Leroy said, a smile evident in his voice.

"And Dad," Rachel said before he could connect.

"Yes?" Leroy asked softly.

"I've broken my nose once and my wrist once," the girl said softly, her eyes misting with tears.

"I'm sorry," Leroy said immediately only to be interrupted.

"No, no," Rachel said shaking her head and she stood up from the couch. "I'm not telling you to make you feel bad. I'm telling you because I want you to know me."

"I would really love that," Leroy said, sniffling slightly into the phone.

"I would love that too. Goodnight Dad," Rachel said smiling softly as another burden began to slip off of her shoulders.

"Goodnight Princess," Leroy said softly before disconnecting the call.

Smiling to herself Rachel patted the dogs softly on the head before slipping back into her bedroom and smiling as two pairs of eyes sleepily looked up at her.

"Everything okay?" Santana asked sluggishly moving to set up.

"Shh everything is fine," Rachel whispered pressing the girl back into the bed as she slipped off her robe.

"Do we need to kick some ass?" Quinn asked yawning sleepily between every word.

"No, no ass kicking will be necessary this evening," Rachel murmured as Santana wrapped and arm around her and pulled her down so that she was laying in between the two girls.

"Good thing to, cause we'd kill the mother fuckers," Quinn murmured already falling back asleep with her head buried in Rachel's neck and one of her hands clutching Santana's waist.

"Fucking Lima Heights Adjacent," Santana mumbled before she too returned to sleep, her face buried in the other side of Rachel's neck and a leg slung possessively over Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel smiled to herself and carefully kissed both girls on the foreheads before nestling down between them, feeling more loved than she ever had in all of her life.


	68. Chapter 68: Go Forth And Prosper

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 68: Go Forth and Prosper<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Beta: My amazingly awesome great friend InTheForestOfTheNight. Go check out her tumblr nows!<br>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>**Author's Note: I know! I'm a very very very bad person! I'm sorry I've just had horrible horrible horrible writer's block! But look a long brand spanking new chapter for you! Yes you! So read it and comment por favor and maybe I'll be able to write another in a timely fashion this time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Taking off her dark sunglasses Santana ran a slender hand through her hair as she looked at the red brick building named, ironically, The Peaceful Bull.<p>

"Fuck my life," she murmured before rolling her eyes and hoisting her Cheerio's bag out of her car.

Today was Saturday and it was the day that they had agreed they would venture out and do the separate assignments Chupara had given them. Santana was going for her first boxing lesson though she wasn't quite sure about what Rachel and Quinn were doing. All she knew was that Quinn had left the house the same time as she did while Rachel hadn't moved from the couch all morning.

Heaving a deep sigh as she worried over what the other two would be doing, Santana locked up her car and headed into the building.

Instantly, her nose wrinkled at the smell of sweat and blood heavy on the air and her eyes opened wide as she tried to adjust to the dim lighting of the place. Scattered around the large room were various exercise equipment, all surrounding three separate boxing rings. She had expected to see some other people working out at least, but the room looked completely deserted.

Clearing her throat, she called out, "Hey is anyone even here?"

A second later, she heard a door open and her eyebrows rose as a large man exited a door marked Office – large being a complete understatement. The guy walking towards her looking down at a clipboard had to easily stand 6'4" and Santana couldn't even begin to guess a weight on him, but she knew that he could easily outmatch even Coach Beiste. He was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants that wrapped tightly around his impressively muscled thighs and a white wife beater stained around the neck with sweat and what Santana could only assume was blood. Her eyes widened as he stepped up to her, neck craned back as she took in his military cut black hair and piercing green eyes.

"You must be Santana," he said, smiling widely down at the girl, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"And you must be kidding me," Santana chuckled, trying to keep her voice steady through her nerves.

The huge man let out a barking laugh and shook his head at her.

"No joke, my name is Rusty," he said, reaching forwards and wrapping one of Santana's slender hands up in his own to shake.

"Dude you're fucking huge," Santana said, noticing the way the muscles of his arm flexed and rippled as he shook her hand.

"You don't say," he laughed, dropping her hand and smiling down at her. "So you ready to jump into the ring Santana?" He asked, motioning to the closest boxing ring.

"With you?" Santana said, her voice betraying her as her shock rang through.

"Hey it's all good," Rusty said, gently taking her bag from her and leading her to the ropes. "We're just gonna go over some basic stuff today."

"Fuck if you say so," Santana said, shaking her head and pulling herself under the ropes as Rusty simply stepped over them.

"So Santana tell me about your self," Rusty said conversationally as he began taping up Santana's knuckles.

Finally forcing herself out of the shock her system had been thrown into, Santana shook her head clear and watched him intently as he wrapped the tape around her hands.

"Not much to tell. I'm a senior in high school and Co-Captain of the Swim Team and Cheerleaders."

"That's cool," Rusty said, stepping back and beginning to tape up his own hands. "Got a boyfriend?"

"Girlfriends," Santana corrected him as she began to take a few practice swings at the air to loosen up her muscles.

"Wait what?" Rusty asked, biting off the roll of tape and tossing it over the side of the ropes. "No, I meant like dating wise, not gossiping and doing each other's make-up."

"And that's what I meant," Santana said, sneering slightly and looking up at the man. "No boyfriend. Girlfriends."

"As in plural?" He asked, his face twisting slightly in obvious disgust.

"Yes as in plural, you got a problem with that?" Santana asked, her muscles tensing slightly as she studied the large man.

"The Doc didn't tell me you were a dyke," Rusty spat out, shaking his head.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Santana snapped, her body beginning to tremble slightly with rage.

"I said Chupara didn't say anything about you being a dyke. And girlfriends? That's just fucking nasty," Rusty sneered, her face contorted in hatred.

"Fuck you," Santana growled lethally as her vision began to cloud red.

Rusty sneered as he looked the Latina up and down and shook his head. "No thanks, but bring your girlfriends around here and I'll show 'em what a real man feels like. They won't be dykes when I'm done with 'em."

Something snapped inside of Santana and the Latina lunged at the large man with all her might only to hit the ropes as he easily side stepped her.

"Oh did I fucking touch a nerve," Rusty barked shaking his head as Santana whipped around and snarled at him.

"Fuck you, mother fucker!" Santana roared, lunging at him again only to meet the rope once more.

"Hey bitch I'm just telling it like it is," Rusty laughed ruthlessly, backing away from the infuriated Cheerio.

"All these girls thinking they're dykes is just bullshit. They either didn't get enough love from their dads or they got a little bit too much," he laughed, shaking his head.

What little bit of control Santana had been holding onto broke at the last line as the meaning of it seeped into her veins. Letting out a roar of fury, the Latina lunged at him with all of her might ready to tear his eyes out, only to feel all the air leave her body as he grabbed her around the waist and slammed her to the floor.

Quickly Rusty kneeled next to her, one of his massive hands holding her down by the shoulders as she struggled to regain her breath and get out from underneath him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," she gasped, clawing at his hands and kicking her legs wildly.

"Not right now you're not," Rusty said plainly as he applied a little more pressure and looked down at her severely. "Right now you can't do anything to me from the way I see it."

"Then fucking let me up!" she screeched, bucking against his weight.

"Say I do let you up!" Rusty barked down at her. "What do you think is going to happen? I'd just lay you down on this fucking mat again and again and again."

"Fuck you!" Santana screamed, using all of her strength to aim a punch at his face only to have her hand caught in his.

"You've got power. That's good," Rusty said, studying her closely. "This is a mean world kid and there are a lot of mean people in it. You gonna kick everyone of their asses?"

"When it comes to Rachel and Quinn I fucking will," Santana growled, clenching her teeth and the ache thrumming through her body.

"You're protective. That's good. Do you love them?" Rusty fired out quickly.

"With all my heart," Santana shouted up at him.

"So you'll protect them from all the assholes in the world will you?" he yelled down at her.

"Yes I fucking will," Santana growled, still struggling to get out of the man's grasp.

"Ha!" he barked, shaking his head. "How do you plan on doing that? You can't even get off the floor right now. What if they were right over there," he said, motioning to the other side of the ring with his eyes "right over there right now with a couple of assholes hurting them? You wouldn't be able to do shit except for lay here underneath my hand and watch."

Realization slammed into Santana's body and her eyes widened as she looked to the other side of the ring and then up at Rusty. He was right. Right in this moment she wouldn't be able to protect them. All she would be able to do was lay there and watch and cry.

"Fuck you," she snapped, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as the fight left her body.

Rusty sighed, shaking his head and sat back on the mat next to her, finally releasing his hold on her chest. "You might be a big bad ass in your little world but that's it. Out there in the real world things aren't as easy as going for some guy's nuts in a blind rage."

"You played me didn't you?" Santana whispered, fighting the urge to cry at the soreness in her body and heart.

"In some ways, yah I did," Rusty said stoically. "But in other ways I just gave you a taste of what the world is really like."

"So you know about Rachel and Quinn?" the Cheerio asked, opening her eyes and staring up at the dim fluorescent bulb wrapped in mesh above the ring.

"Yep," Rusty said, nodding. "And I know that you nearly killed some kid for popping off at the mouth to you."

"I couldn't control myself," Santana said weakly, shaking her head. "I just…I fucking wanted to rip him apart."

"Just like me huh?" Rusty asked softly.

"Yes," Santana admitted, pulling herself into a sitting position and rubbing her tender shoulders.

"Only I'm not some dumb jock who couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag. I'm the fucking real deal," the man said, chuckling lightly.

"So what, basically your saying that I should fucking give up?" Santana spat out, shaking her head at the notion.

"No, fuck that shit," Rusty said, standing up and flexing his arms. "You don't ever fucking give up if something means as much to you as those two girls obviously do. But you've got a lot to learn about control Firecracker," he said, pulling her off the mat gently. "For instance, what were you thinking when you lunged at me?"

"I was thinking I wanted to rip out your eyes," Santana said humorously as Rusty began to circle around her.

"Why?"

"Because no one talks shit about my girls," Santana snapped, her chin jutting out proudly.

"Newsflash," he said, stepping in front of her. "You're in a relationship with two other women. People are going to talk all kinds of shit. You gonna whip all their asses?"

"I'm gonna try," Santana snapped angrily.

"Yah and right now you're gonna fail!" Rusty barked in her face. "You're gonna get pissed cause someone is gonna say some shit and you're not going to think, you're just going to lunge at them like an animal. And one of these day you're gonna fuck up and bite off more than you can chew and you or your girls are gonna get hurt bad," Rusty said, his voice getting softer as he went. Sighing, the large man rested a hand on each of Santana's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Look kid, I know what its like."

"You don't know shit," Santana snapped, closing her eyes tightly to fight against the tears threatening to fall.

"Sure I do," Rusty chuckled softly. "You're pissed off a lot, and you don't know why but you don't like it. But you know you're never pissed off when you're with those two girls. So anything that threatens that peace you want to destroy. Am I right?"

"Yah," Santana grumbled, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes to see green ones staring intently into hers.

"You let your anger control you. You don't think about the consequences of your actions. You've been lucky all this time but what if that stupid jock had pulled out a knife on you? Or what if he had a couple of his buddies with him? What would you have done then?" Rusty asked softly.

"Okay I fucking get it!" Santana snapped, backing away from him and shaking her head. "What am I supposed to do, just let them talk shit?"

"No," Rusty said, shaking his head. "You stand up for yourself and your girls, but you have to think first. Look at the fucking situation. Violence should never be the first thing you go to, because if it is, that is all you're going to know. Every time you get pissed off you're going to react like that and eventually you're going to do something you can't take back or get out of."

"What is the point of all of this," Santana sighed, taking a deep breath and looking up at the man.

"The point is it's a hard world out there Kid, even harder for you. But, if you listen to me; if you work with me, I can promise you that I'll make it a little easier for you," Rusty said, smiling reassuringly.

"You can teach me control? So I can protect them?" Santana asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I can teach you how to control yourself and how to keep control of yourself. More importantly, I can teach you how to defend what's yours in the event that you don't have any options but fighting," Rusty explained. "Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Santana thought about it long and hard for a second. She admittedly wasn't sure about the control part. She had never been able to really control her anger. It was just something that came out of her and made her want to hurt people and now, with Rachel and Quinn thrown into the mix it was an even stronger want. There were assholes everywhere that she would like to punch the lights out of.

But this big motherfucker standing over her had a point. If her girls were on the other side of that ring a minute ago she wouldn't have been able to do anything to protect them. She would have been outmatched in every form of the word.

Nodding to herself, she looked up at Rusty with a look of determination. "I want to learn."

"What do you want to learn?" Rusty asked, flexing his muscles.

"I want to learn how to protect them and keep them," Santana said evenly, fighting the urge to rub her sore muscles.

"Alright," Rusty said, extending a hand and pulling Santana to her feet. "I can show you how to protect them. But the keeping them part, that's all you Firecracker," he said, tapping her on the side of the head lightly "Now come on."

"What's first," Santana asked, following him out of the ring.

"Sit down," he ordered, sitting down on a mat Indian style.

"Okay," Santana said, frowning slightly as she sat in front of the large man. "What are we doing."

"Right now we're sitting," Rusty said, rolling his eyes. "You've got to learn how to crawl before you can walk."

"Okay," Santana growled, adopting his position before snapping her eyes up to him. "If you call me grasshopper though, this shit is over."

"Wouldn't dream of it Firecracker," Rusty said, throwing his head back in laughter. "Now, just sit."

* * *

><p>To be honest, Quinn had no ideal what she was supposed to be doing. She was currently sitting at the park flipping through the book the Doctor had given her whilst sipping at a coffee. She could only hope that Santana and Rachel's assignments were a lot clearer than her own.<p>

The doctor had told her to look this over and imagine herself in these places and she couldn't help but do that. She had always wanted to travel the world. When she was a little girl and things in her house had been too hard to handle, she would often imagine herself some place else. Some place exotic and new. Some place far away from Russell Fabray's violent temper and Judy Fabray's cold indifference.

But she had never actually let herself dream of going to them. Imagining was one thing. But actually dreaming, actually believing that she could do whatever she wanted to with her life and be whoever she wanted to be wasn't realistic. Any dreams she might have had were stamped out of her from an early age.

The path was laid before her. She was supposed to go to college for as long as it took to find a respectable wealthy man. After that, she was to bow out gracefully from schooling and dedicate her life to raising his children and keeping a home for him.

And now with that path effectively broken she still couldn't picture anything more. Yes, she saw herself with Rachel and Santana for the rest of her life, but that's all she could see. She couldn't make out anything beyond that.

And staring down at these pictures of places around the world that she wanted to see was just torture. How could she go there when she didn't know how? Not for the first time, Quinn wondered if she was missing a very important part of what made humans human.

She was brought out of her dark inner musings when her phone rang and she sat her book aside to glance down at a familiar number.

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, the blonde sighed before answering.

"Hello," she murmured softly as she stared intently at the steam rising from her drink.

"Hello Quinn, how are you doing today?" Dr. Chupara asked, a slight smirk evident in her voice.

"I'm okay," Quinn mumbled, pinching her brow slightly.

"And how is your homework coming along?" the doctor asked expectantly.

"Um okay I guess. I'm looking through this book right now," the blonde replied heavily.

"And how long have you been looking through the book?" Dr. Chupara asked with amusement.

Glancing down at her watch, Quinn realized it had been well over an hour.

"Just a little bit," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Realize anything yet Quinn?" Dr. Chupara asked lightly

"Not really," Quinn murmured, rubbing her face and glancing down at a picture of Venice.

"You haven't imagined yourself in those places then?" Dr. Chupara asked.

"Well yah of course I have," the blonde replied softly. "I always have but I don't get what you're saying."

"What I'm saying Quinn Fabray is that you can do more than imagine those places. You can go to them. You can seek faraway lands," the doctor said, her voice filled with warmth.

"No I can't," Quinn snapped, shaking her head. "It's not easy as that. I have to be realistic."

"Do you believe Rachel is realistic in her dreams of Broadway stardom?"

"Yes," Quinn said, her voice free of doubt. "Of course she is. But I'm not Rachel. I can't…I can't do that."

"Can't what Quinn?" the women asked softly.

"I can't dream like that," Quinn murmured, wiping away a tear and shaking her head softly.

"You can't or you won't Quinn?" the doctor pressed. "You're future is up to you. You can do anything you want with it."

"It's not that simple," Quinn said shakily. "There are things…things I can't control."

Her thoughts went to her father who still had so much control over her it physically hurt. He was a dark shadow following her around at all times.

"Quinn Fabray you can control anything. Your life is yours. It is not your girlfriends' or you friends' or your parents'. You can dream if you want. You can set goals. It is all up to you. You just have to take that first step," Dr. Chupara said forcefully into the phone, her voice determined.

"I don't know if I can," Quinn said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I assure you, you can Quinn," Chupara said, her voice gentler then before. "I know it might not seem like it now, but you're an amazing young women Miss Fabray. It's all right there inside of you. You just have to reach the point where you say enough is enough."

"How do I reach that point though," Quinn murmured, her eyebrows furrowed as she studied a picture of the Amazon rain forest and for a second let herself dream of being there.

"That is up to you Quinn," Chupara said, a smile evident in her voice. "Your life and what you make of it is completely up to you, Quinn. It has been since the day you stopped running away from Rachel and Santana."

Quinn smiled at the sentiment and stared down at the picture in the book with a newly discovered flicker of interest. She could do this someday. She could go to these places and sketch them and photograph them and write about them. Directly following this thought was a thought of her father though, telling her that she couldn't dream. Fabrays didn't dream big like this.

"Quinn?" Chupara asked softly on the other end.

"I want to just be able to dream without him telling me I can't," Quinn murmured, letting a pale finger drift across the page.

"It's all up to you, Quinn," Dr. Chupara said softly. "I have to go now, but I will see you this week?"

"Yes, yes you will," Quinn said, flipping the page and staring longingly at a picture of the African savanna.

"Alright Quinn, have a good day," the Doctor said happily.

"Wait," Quinn said quickly, grabbing the women's attention.

"Yes, Quinn?" Dr. Chupara asked softly.

"I just…Wednesday can we talk about this?" Quinn asked softly, her eyes shut tightly to avoid crying.

"Of course Quinn," the doctor replied softly. "We can talk about anything you want."

"Okay," the blonde said, her grip tightening around the book. "Thank you."

"No problem," Dr. Chupara laughed softly. "I'll see you Wednesday Quinn."

"Bye," Quinn said as the call disconnected and she stared down at the book in her hands, an iota of hope bubbling up in her chest for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was not amused. That was the understatement of the century. As the week had gone by and it had come closer to the day when they were supposed to split up for a few hours she had become increasingly more and more agitated.<p>

She had spent nearly every moment of her life up until now focusing on her goal of making it to Broadway; countless hours spent practicing and planning until she didn't know how to do anything else.

Granted, the last several months had been different. She had Quinn and Santana and it was great – in those moments she could just relax and be happy – but now, sitting alone in the house, she had no clue what she was supposed to do with herself.

Dr. Chupara had said to take some time to herself and do something not related to her career goals or her girlfriends, and, as every second ticked by, she was starting to realize that she didn't know how to do anything but that. She didn't know how to take time for herself. Everything she did was wrapped up in her future; it had been since she was a very little girl.

And now Dr. Chupara had told her what? To get a hobby? As the minutes ticked by Rachel started to seriously doubt the woman's credentials.

So far, this morning all she had succeeded in doing was cleaning the house from top to bottom, giving all the dogs' thorough baths, and washing every piece of fabric that was in the house. And now she was sitting alone in a great big clean empty house with just her thoughts. And she hated it.

It reminded her so much of when her fathers had left for good. She was seriously considering going and just practicing her scales for Regionals when the door bell rang out.

Jumping up from the couch, the petite diva crossed the living room in five long strides and pulled open the door to find a rather distraught Brittany on her doorstep.

"Brittany what's wrong?" Rachel asked, instantly pulling the blonde in out of the frigid weather and pulling her into a hug.

"I just broke up with Artie," the normally bubbly cheerleader whimpered, allowing Rachel to pull her farther into the house and down onto the couch.

"What? Why?" Rachel, asked wrapping a blanket around the cheerio and moving to sit in front of her on the coffee table.

Brittany took a moment to calm herself before looking up at Rachel with tear filled eyes. "He called me stupid."

Instantly, a dark protective look took over Rachel's chocolate eyes and she scooted forwards to grab the blonde's hands. "Brittany I want to you tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay," Brittany said, taking a deep breath. "We were at the Lima Bean this morning with Mike, Blaine, and Sam and they were talking about next year after we graduate, but Artie kept on saying we as in me and him and I corrected him and he just got a funny expression on his face and said that I would be there next year too. And I said no because I'm a senior and he said that I couldn't pass this year but it'd be okay cause he would help me next year."

"He actually said that!" Rachel growled indignantly as she moved from the table to the couch and pulled Brittany into her arms.

"Yes," Brittany cried. "And I asked him what he was trying to say and he said he loved me but I wasn't smart." The blonde said before sagging into Rachel's arms and crying in earnest.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you," Rachel said, pulling the blonde to her chest and soothingly running her hands up and down her back.

The two girls sat on the couch for thirty minutes after that, the silence of the empty house only broken by Brittany's soft cries and Rachel's cooing into her ear. Finally Rachel felt the girl's shaking stop and she looked down to find deep blue eyes looking up at her sadly.

"He was right though," Brittany said, closing her eyes and frowning. "I am stupid."

"Hey," Rachel said, her voice tinged with anger. "Don't even think that. You are one of the smartest people I know Brittany."

"But I'm not," the blonde sighed forlornly. "I mean I know I'm like super awesome at like getting you three but that's not that hard. But at school I'm failing like all of my classes. I'm going to fail this year and Artie and everyone else is going to be right. I'm stupid."

"No you are not," Rachel said, putting her hands on the girl's cheeks and forcing her to look at her. "Brittany you are an amazing person. You don't just get us three. You understand us. And you understand everyone else too. You are not stupid. You just see the world better than everyone else."

"I don't want to fail," Brittany said, looking down as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Making an instant decision, Rachel wiped away the girl's tears and took a deep breath. "Then I won't let you. You are going to come over here every Saturday and I am going to help you study."

"You would do that for me?" Brittany asked, looking up at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Of course I would," Rachel said, smiling at the girl. "I owe you so much Brittany and I don't think I've ever thanked you appropriately for it."

"But what about everything going on right now?" Brittany asked, sitting up and wiping her face on her sleeve. "I don't want you to get sick again because you're trying to help me."

"I won't," Rachel chuckled, shaking her head. "I won't because I know you won't let me. How about this? I help you with your school work and you help with this insane task that Dr. Chupara has given me."

"What is it?" Brittany asked, quirking her head to the side.

"Ugh," Rachel said, rubbing her face in agitation. "If I understand her correctly she wants to find a hobby."

"Like knitting?" Brittany asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. "My Nanny does that all the time and makes really horrible clothing for Lord Tubbington. He only wears them around her because she lets him take drags off of her cigarettes."

"Hmm, I don't think knitting is quite what she meant," Rachel said, smiling softly at her friend and shaking her head, making a mental note to discuss proper animal care with the girl in the future. "I think she meant something of a bigger picture. Something that I could do if, god forbid, I lost San and Quinn or it Broadway doesn't work out."

"Then like a back up plan?" Brittany asked, nodding her head in understanding.

"I guess," Rachel sighed, falling back into the couch. "I don't know what she wants. She said that I need to work on being comfortable with being alone. What kind of therapy is that even?"

"I think it's good therapy," Brittany mused, falling back on to the couch next to Rachel and resting her head on her shoulder. "I mean, you're like super awesome but you don't seem to think that."

"What do you mean?" The diva asked quietly, letting her head fall on Brittany's.

"I mean you're really cool just by yourself but you don't know that. All the time, you're talking about Broadway and how good you are at singing because you want other people to know so they'll like you. And when you're not doing that, you're in a relationship and you hold yourself up by that."

"Do you really think that?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with sudden emotion by the girl's unabashed honesty.

"I do," Brittany said, nodding slightly. "But you don't mean to do it. You're just afraid that you have to have those things because you don't want to be alone after all the sucking your parents and everyone else has done. I think the doctor just wants you to realize that you're an awesome person with or without Broadway and with or without S and Q."

Rachel took a moment to think about that. Part of her wanted to push the idea away but a larger part of her couldn't help but find the merit in it. It seemed every time Brittany spoke the girl made a major philosophical breakthrough, doubting her was like doubting the color of grass.

"Brittany?" she said softly, the end of the girl's name curling up into a question.

"Hmm," the blonde hummed in acknowledgement.

"You are definitely not stupid," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"And you're awesome just because you're you," Brittany said, smiling up at the girl.

"All right," Rachel said, clapping her hands on her thighs and sitting up. "There is no time like the present. Go run to your house and grab every one of your school books."

"What are you going to do?" Brittany asked, standing up and letting the blanket fall from her shoulders.

"I'm Rachel Berry," the brunette chuckled as she led Brittany to the door. "I'm going to make a chart."

* * *

><p>It was a familiar scene for Shelby as she walked into the waiting room with the girls in tow that week. Only this time, they at least weren't looking at her with thinly veiled mutiny. No, this time the three girls were chatting quietly amongst themselves about the upcoming Christmas holiday and their plans for it.<p>

Smiling to herself, Shelby walked up to Dr. Chupara's door and softly tapped on it. A second later, the woman emerged this time wrapped in billowy purple fabric and smiled widely. "Hello Shelby, ladies. How's everyone doing this week?"

"We're good," Santana said, sinking down onto the couch and pulling Rachel and Quinn down to either side of her.

"They were just discussing their plans for Christmas. Due to the school's cheerleading coach being slightly insane, the girls are getting an extra week off since they just had to start the school year early," Shelby explained as she sat down on the arm chair and Farahh leant casually against her door frame.

"Well that's exciting," Farahh said, smiling widely and crossing her arms. "Not that the cheerleading coach is off her rocker but that you get an extra week. Any good plans going around?"

Snorting at the sudden image in her mind of what Sue would say if she knew their therapist had called her "off her rocker", Santana shook her head and buried it in Rachel's neck. Quinn had a similar reaction and even Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"No, no plans yet," the diva said, shaking her head and trying to straighten her face up.

"Well, you all seem to be in good moods," the Doctor said happily as she slapped her hands against her thighs gleefully. "I'm almost afraid to say what I have so say next."

"Lay it on us doc," Santana said, feeling the girls on either side of her tense slightly.

"It's that time again," the woman said, cocking her head to the side. "Quinn you're first."

The blonde took a deep breath before nodding and standing up, smoothing her dress as she went.

"And then I'm going to take Rachel and then Santana," Farahh said as Quinn slipped past her into her office.

"Okay," Shelby said, nodding and pulling out a magazine as the two brunettes leant into each other and closed their eyes.

When Farahh walked back into her office she found Quinn sitting on the couch, a little more relaxed then last time, but obviously still uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate, would you like some Quinn?" the Doctor asked as she walked over to the corner of her room.

Quinn's smiled softly and nodded as she shuffled off her coat and leant back onto the couch carefully. "That would be nice."

Smiling widely to herself, Dr. Chupara mixed up the drinks and then carefully walked them over to sit on the coffee table.

"So Quinn, how has your week been?" the woman asked picking up a legal pad before leaning back into her chair.

"It's been…okay," Quinn said, picking up her hot chocolate and taking a careful sip, her lips quirking up into a smile at the soothing warming feeling.

"Well okay is better than bad, I always say," Farahh said gently as she rested her chin on her hand and watched the blonde. "And the medication I subscribed you? Have there been any problems with that?"

"No not really," Quinn mumbled, staring down at her hands. "They make me a little sleepy though."

"Well that is to be expected. Just make sure you don't attempt to fly a plane and you should be good," Farahh laughed softly.

"Am I…how long do you think I'm going to need them?" Quinn asked nervously, her eyes flitting to and from the doctor.

"Well, that's entirely up to you Quinn," Farahh explained. "Like I said before they're just to help you manage some of that anxiety you have until you can do it on your own."

"I know that they're supposed to help…but I still feel…strange taking them," Quinn said before taking another drink of her cocoa and sighing.

"Strange how?" Farahh asked, uncapping her pen and beginning to write down a few words.

"Like, I don't know…my father…he always said that medication like that was for weak people," the blonde explained carefully.

"Yes, that is a generalization made by people who don't understand mental illness," the doctor said softly before leaning forwards and putting a gentle hand on the blonde's knee. "But in my experience those same people are often suffering from a mental illness themselves."

Quinn chuckled drolly at this and shook her head, her body relaxing just a little bit more into the couch. "I don't think my father suffers from mental illness. If anything, he revels in it."

Farahh laughed at this and smiled widely. "Well, that is one way of looking at. Now onto the real meat of this session."

Instantly, Quinn's body tensed and her posture straightened.

"Now, now, none of that," Farahh said, shaking her head. "We're working on the same rule as last time. You only have to tell me what you feel comfortable telling me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded her head before setting her mug on the table and looking at the woman. "What do you want to talk about?"

Farahh took a long drink of her own cocoa before sitting it down on the table and sitting up straight. "Today I would like you to tell me a little bit about your childhood."

Quinn grimaced at this and her fingers tangled in the material of her jacket. "What…what do you want to know about it?"

"Whatever you want to tell me," Farahh said, leaning on her hand and watching Quinn intently.

Quinn was silent for a minute, her brows pulled together as she tried to summon the words to explain what her childhood was like. Farahh watched her closely with a patient smile on her face. Quinn sighed and looked up at the doctor who leant forwards and rested a hand on her knee. "This isn't a test Quinn. Just talk to me."

"I'm trying…it's just…I don't know what to really say," Quinn said, leaning back into the couch and rubbing her temples. "It's like I feel I don't have any room to complain about it."

"What do you mean by that?" Farahh asked, her eyebrows pinching in interest.

"I mean that it was okay, I guess," Quinn murmured softly. "I had both of my parents unlike Rachel and Santana."

"Ah," Farahh said, nodding her head in understanding and smirking slightly. "So you feel that because they didn't have ideal childhoods that you can't be angry about your own."

"Yeah I guess," Quinn said, rubbing her arms and staring down at her lap.

"Quinn, look at me," Farahh said, leaning forwards until hazel eyes met her own. "This room is a sanctuary of sorts. Anything you say here stays here and anything you want to say you can say. And furthermore there is no rating scale for childhoods; one being crappy and ten being a Brady bunch kid. Everyone, every person experiences things in their own way. What might be just okay to some people can be hell on earth for others. Do you understand me?"

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded at the woman, her hazel eyes just slightly shimmering. "I understand."

"Good," Farahh said, nodding and relaxing back into her chair. "Now Quinn, tell me about your childhood."

Quinn was silent for a second before closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "It was…I was a miserable child."

"How come?" Farahh asked, her pen scribbling across the legal pad softly.

"I…I have a sister. Her name is Fran and she is perfect," the blonde said slowly.

Farahh chuckled at this. "Quinn I believe no one is perfect."

"She was, is. To my parents at least," Quinn sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Oh well yes to a parent every child is perfect," Farahh said, nodding slightly.

"I'm not," Quinn said, shaking her head, her voice tinged with regret. "Not to my father. I have never been perfect no matter what. When I was little…before Junior High I was overweight. I had pimples and ugly limp hair. I didn't have any friends."

Farahh nodded slightly, "And you think this bothered your father?"

"Oh, I know it did," Quinn muttered sadly, one of her hands quickly wiping away a stray tear. "Nothing I ever did was good enough for him. No matter how hard I tried it just…it never was."

"What about your mother?" Farahh asked, glancing down at her legal pad.

"What about her?" Quinn asked slowly, her brows pinching together.

"Well, what was she like? This pressure your father put on you, did she add to it?"

"No," Quinn said, shaking her head and staring down at her hands. "My mother never did anything and that was the problem. She just nodded along to whatever my father said. It's what she's always done. And then when I was in seventh grade I started loosing the weight. My father…he got a promotion at work. They both started drinking after that."

Farahh made a noise of understanding before leaning over to take a sip of her cocoa. "So before all this. Leaving your father and your mother and everyone else in the world out of it. What was your childhood like Quinn? In one word."

Quinn was silent as she pondered it, her lips moving just slightly for a minute before she landed on a word. "Lonely," she said softly. "Lonely."

Farahh nodded again before resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "Tell me Quinn. When you were a little girl what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I'm sorry?" Quinn asked, frowning at the change in direction.

"It's an easy enough question," Farahh said, smiling gently.

Quinn sighed and nodded her head to the side, pondering the question before smiling the tiniest of smiles. "I had a book from the school's library that I used to check out all the time. When my father was being especially hard on me or when some kid would make fun of me I would go check it out and look at it. It had hundreds and hundreds of pictures of different places around the world. France, Brazil, basically everything. I wanted to go see all of those places, I wanted to take pictures of it and write about it."

"So you had a dream then?" Farahh said smiling widely, her gaze gentle and wise.

"I did," Quinn said, nodding before staring down at her lap.

"And then it got lost," Farahh said softly, her eyes watching Quinn closely.

"It did," Quinn said, nodding again, her voice defeated. "I just…I wanted my father to be proud of me. I wanted him to look at me just once and say that I was perfect."

"Oh Quinn," Farahh said, shaking her head and leaning forwards. "You listen to me. Your father, from what I've heard of him, has always been exceptionally wrong about everything, and he was exceptionally wrong about you. You are an amazing young woman and the problem has never been with you. It is his."

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked, shaking her head and slapping away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "What if he was right and I am just no good."

"He was wrong and I can prove it," Farahh said, leaning forwards and grabbing the blonde's hands. "You have a child correct?"

"Yes," Quinn said, nodding and taking a deep breath. "Her name is Beth."

"Is Beth perfect?" Farahh asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes she is," Quinn said quickly, her eyes flashing with protectiveness.

"And if she were, how did you put it, overweight with pimples and ugly limp hair, would she still be perfect to you?"

"Yes she would," Quinn said, her jaw sharp and clinched.

"Well there you go," Farahh said, leaning back and smiling. "She is perfect because she is your child."

"Then what…what was so wrong with me?" Quinn asked, giving up on wiping away her tears and just letting them flow. "Why couldn't I ever be what he wanted me to be?"

"Because Quinn the problem was never you," Farahh said, squeezing the girl's hand between her own. "The problem was with your father. His own issues. His own problem. Tell me, when you lost the weight, when you became what he wanted you to be was he happy then?"

"No," Quinn muttered darkly. "Then there was just a new set of things I needed to fix."

"You see Sweetheart, that right there. No matter what you could have done it wouldn't have been enough and that was not nor will ever be your fault," Farahh said, grabbing a box of tissues and setting it between them. "That little girl who dreamed about going to all the places in the world and taking pictures and writing about them; nothing was wrong with her, he just made you think there was."

Quinn was quiet as she let that thought sink into her and she wiped her face off before looking back up at the doctor. "How…how do I get her back?"

"Oh Quinn, that is the easiest part," Farahh said, smiling widely and getting up to go over to her bookcase. "You do what you're doing now. You talk. You let it out. You realize that your father was wrong and that he doesn't have any hold on you any more."

"But what if he still does?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with shame as she stared down at her hands.

"Then we talk about it some more," Farahh said, grabbing a book and walking back over to sit in front of Quinn. "We talk about it until you and I and those loyal girls you have sitting out there figure out a way for you to be and feel truly free of him."

"I want that," Quinn said, taking a deep breath. "It's what I've always wanted."

"And we will get there," Farahh said, smiling widely and handing Quinn a sheet of notebook paper and a pen. Now that quote I gave you, do you remember it?"

"Yes I do," Quinn said, nodding and she wiped her eyes one last time.

"And tell me, did it help at all?"

"I think…I think it did. I've definitely thought a lot about it."

"Good," Farahh said, smiling widely as she flipped the pages of her book looking for something. "If you'll indulge me then, I have two quotes I want you to write down today."

"Okay," Quinn said, grabbing the pen and staring at the blank piece of paper.

"Alright, the first is by Khaled Hosseini. He wrote a book called-"

"Kite Runner," Quinn said quickly and then blushed bright red at interrupted the doctor.

"Very good," Farahh said, laughing and nodding her head. "Have you read it?"

"Yes," Quinn said, smiling lightly. "It's one of my favorites."

"Excellent," the Doctor said, smiling widely. "Alright pen at the ready," she said before locating the quote she was looking for and reading it to Quinn. "Children aren't coloring books. You don't get to fill them with your favorite colors."

"I like that," Quinn said, smiling down at the paper as she wrote down Hosseini's name.

"It is one of my favorites and it pertains greatly to you Quinn. You are not a coloring book. You are a vibrant, deep young woman with hopes and dreams and you are perfect." At this Quinn started to object but the doctor quickly held up a hand. "And if you don't believe me I know there are two brunettes in my waiting room right now who will back me up on it."

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "They're biased."

"They're in love," Farahh quipped before closing her book. "Now the second quote comes from a very strong young woman I know."

"What is it?" Quinn asked, biting her bottom lip and putting the pen to the paper.

Farahh smiled before leaning back in her chair and watching Quinn closely. "I want that. I've always wanted that. Said by Quinn Fabray in relation to being free to do whatever she wants with her life."

As Quinn wrote down the words a very pronounced blush covered her face and she stared down at the page long after she was finished. "That quote is important Quinn. I want you to think about that and concentrate on it. You deserve everything you want in life, and somewhere in there you believe that."

"Thank you Doctor," Quinn whispered as she carefully folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into her purse.

"No problem," Farahh said, smiling widely and standing up. "Now I have another assignment for you for your free day."

"Okay," Quinn said, standing up and throwing her coat over her arms.

Quickly, the Doctor walked over to her desk and grabbed a business card. "This is the business card for a very good friend of mine that I think you will relate to. I want you to meet with her at the address on the back around eleven on Saturday. Can you do that?"

"Yes I can," Quinn said, taking the business card and staring down at the name. "Hey…the book you gave me to look at."

"Zoë wrote it and took all the pictures for it," Farahh said, smiling widely as she led the girl out of the room. "She's a wonderful person. So go see her, think about those quotes, and feel free to call me if you have any problems with your medication."

"Okay," Quinn said, nodding her head as the woman opened the door and ushered her out in the waiting room.

Instantly, Rachel and Santana's eyes popped open and they zeroed in on the slight redness in Quinn's eyes.

"Everything go okay?" Santana asked, scowling lightly at the doctor as Rachel rushed over and pulled Quinn to the couch.

"Everything is fine San," Quinn said, smiling softly and patting the Latina on the knee until she calmed down.

"Okay," Santana said, scowling slightly at the doctor still for good measure.

"Peace," Farahh said, smiling widely and holding up her hands.

"Really it's fine," Quinn said, rolling her eyes and sinking back into the couch.

"Alright, Rachel, your turn," Farahh said, looking to the shortest girl.

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded before hopping up and walking into the woman's office after giving her girlfriends each a quick kiss.

Shelby watched on, sighing softly as the door closed and Quinn and Santana leant into each other, each closing their eyes and blocking out the world.

In the office Dr. Chupara watched on in mild amusement as Rachel once again looked at her medical licenses before moving towards the couch. Chuckling, the woman shook her head and walked over to her counter. "Rachel would you like a cup of hot chocolate or perhaps tea?"

"Tea would be fine," Rachel said, clearing her throat and sitting down stiffly on the couch.

"Tea it is then," Farahh said filling a mug up with hot water and bringing a box over with her. "There are several flavors in there," the doctor said as she sat down and flipped back a few pages of her notepad.

Rachel avoided looking at the woman as she rifled through the box before settling on a peach flavor and plunking the bag into the steaming water to steep.

"So," Farahh began, smiling easily at the brunette. "How are you doing today Rachel?"

"I'm doing fine Dr. Chupara," Rachel said, tugging her coat around her protectively and sitting up a little straighter.

"Are you cold?" The woman asked, smirking slightly behind her hand. "I can turn up the heat."

"No I'm fine," Rachel said, shaking her head quickly as she willed her body to relax a little.

"Alright," Farahh hummed. "So what did you do for your assignment this week?"

Rachel frowned slightly and her face turned red as she tried to answer the woman.

"Well I…did stuff," she said weakly, staring down at her hands.

Farahh tilted her head back and took a deep breath before smiling at the girl. "Rachel, this isn't a test. There are no wrong answers."

"Okay," Rachel said, nodding her head firmly before closing her eyes. "I think I may have possibly misunderstood the directions as to what exactly I was supposed to be doing during that allotted time period."

Farahh smiled in extreme amusement before clicking out her pen and jotting a few words down on her note pad.

"Alright, well what did you do?" She asked crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

"Well, seeing as I had the house to myself I took advantage of the moment and gave the house a good thorough cleaning from top to bottom," Rachel said, again nodding her head firmly and glaring at the doctor's legal pad as if it had just informed her that Barbara lip synced.

"Okay," Farahh said, hiding the smirk behind her hand and trying to keep her voice serious. "What else did you do?"

Rachel took a deep breath, her brows pinched together slightly as she continued. "Well after that our friend Brittany came over."

"I believe I've heard about Brittany," Farahh said, tilting her head to the side and flipping to the back of her legal pad. "Yes, Ms. Pillsbury mentioned her. Said she was an extremely lovely young girl but I should avoid angering her at all costs."

Rachel chuckled at this and leant back into the couch, finally relaxing a bit. "Yes, Brittany is rather protective when it comes to her friends."

"I'll keep that in mind," Farahh said, smiling and taking a sip of her cocoa. "So what did you and Brittany do?"

"Well, she had just broken up with her boyfriend," Rachel explained, her eyes flashing with anger for a second.

"Excuse my vocabulary but breakups suck," Farahh said, nodding her head sagely.

"I agree," Rachel sighed. "And the reason they broke up was horrible. He called her stupid which is just absolutely insane seeing as she is one of the smartest people I know, in a way."

"In a way?" Farahh asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Brittany…she isn't what people would traditionally call smart," Rachel explained slowly. "I'll admit that even I used to doubt her, but she's so much better than book smart. She's ridiculously intuitive and she gets people and understands them and what they are feeling at the basest of levels. It's just she's also in her own little world a lot and some very immature and moronic people confuse that as stupidity."

Farahh nodded understandingly throughout the girl's rant, leaning slightly on her hand. "That must have been horrible then to have her boyfriend call her that name then?"

"Yes it was," Rachel said, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "What was worse was I think she believed him. She has trouble in school but she is not stupid."

"I'm sure she's not," Farahh said, nodding her head. "So I'm assuming you comforted her then?"

"Yes," Rachel said, nodding and smiling slightly. "After I had calmed her down I sent her to go get her school books and then I sat down with her and started figuring out what she needed help in."

"Well Rachel it sounds like you did exactly what I wanted you to do then," Farahh chuckled as she wrote down some stuff on her legal pad.

"I did?" Rachel asked, frowning and tilting her head to the side.

"Yes you did. I asked you to spend a few hours doing something not related to your future goals or your girlfriends and you did that. And you helped out a friend which is wonderful," Farahh said, smiling widely.

"Okay," Rachel said, still frowning. "The problem is I'm not really seeing what this is supposed to do."

"Maybe not right now," Farahh said, nodding. "But give it some time, I promise there is a method to my madness."

"Well you are the professional," Rachel said, glancing nervously one more time at the woman's diplomas before relaxing fully back into the couch.

"That I am," Farahh said, rolling her eyes and leaning back as well. "Alright Rachel, now that we're done with that I'd like for you to describe your childhood to me."

Instantly, Rachel sat back up, her entire body going stiff and her eyes narrowing slightly at the woman.

"Hey it's okay," Farahh said quickly, holding her hands up in peace. "I mean you no harm and you don't have to say anything you don't want to. I'd just like to discuss it."

Rachel took a deep breath, her face flushing red, before she nodded softly. "I'm sorry that was just a sudden change in direction I wasn't prepared for."

"I like to keep things moving," Farahh chuckled.

"Okay…where would you like me to start?" Rachel asked, straightening out her shirt before leaning back into the couch.

"I always say the beginning is good," Farahh mused.

"My childhood pertaining up until I was about twelve was great," Rachel admitted, worrying her hands in her lap. "My fathers actually kind of spoiled me."

"You're an only child correct?" Farahh asked, leaning on her hand again.

"Yes that is correct. They told me they only wanted one child so they could give that child all of their attention and love," Rachel explained, her voice slightly tense.

"And pertaining to those years did they do that?"

"Yes they did," the brunette confirmed, nodding slightly. "They…it was just really great. They didn't just spoil me in a material way, though I was never left for wanting, they doted on me. I was their little princess," she continued, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"I know it must have been slightly hard for them, their relationship in Lima I mean," the doctor said, looking down at her legal pad.

"It was," Rachel said, nodding quickly. "But I…they protected me from a lot of it, most of it actually."

"How so?" Farahh asked.

"We are all inherently early risers and bad cooks in my family. Most mornings when I was little they would wake me up before school with enough time to go get breakfast somewhere. But at least three times a month they wouldn't wake me up until it was almost time to go to school. I hated those days because it meant a cold bowl of cereal instead of pancakes."

As she spoke, Rachel's eyes misted up slightly and she smiled fondly at the memory.

Shaking her head she looked up at the doctor and sighed. "Then when I was fourteen…after they had left…I walked out of the house one morning to find that someone had spray painted a very hateful word on the side of the house. I went to the garage to see if I could find anything to wash it off with and I found a stockpile of cans of paint that matched our house's color. I realized then that all those mornings when they didn't wake me up early it was because someone had vandalized our house and they didn't want me to see it."

"I see what you mean," Farahh said, smiling sadly at the girl and shaking her head. "It must have been very hard for you when they left."

"It was," Rachel said, swallowing around the lump in her throat and looking down at her lap mournfully.

"Tell me about that," Farahh asked, turning to a fresh sheet of paper.

"It all started innocently enough," Rachel said, brushing a stray hair out of her face and taking a deep breath. "One week when I was twelve they had a misunderstanding about their schedules and I got left home alone."

"Were you scared?" Farahh asked softly.

"No, not at the time," Rachel admitted, rolling her neck. "I was actually kind of excited. I knew that they would both be home in a few days and they felt so bad that they were going to take me to go see a musical that weekend. In the mean time…I mean I was twelve so in my mind it was I get to stay up as late as I want and eat cake for breakfast."

"Ah, the twelve year old dream," Farahh chuckled, nodding her head.

"It was that first time, and the first few times after that," Rachel said, staring down at her hands and gently wiping away an errant tear rolling down her cheek.

"And after those first few times?" the woman asked gently.

"Then it stopped being an accident. They said I was old enough and responsible enough to take care of myself for a few days at a time without them. But then the trips got longer, and then they stayed in city during the week, and then they stopped coming home at all."

As she spoke Rachel's voice trailed off until it was merely a whisper.

Farahh set down her legal pad and leant forwards to put a hand on the girl's knee.

"You must have been very strong to have handled that on your own Rachel," she murmured softly.

"I wasn't though," Rachel said, looking up at the woman with tears in her eyes. "I didn't handle it well at all. I did the same thing I did this time. I tried so hard to make everything just be okay that I ended up in the hospital. Every time I try to be the strong one, the one who fixes everything, I just fail so badly at it."

"Rachel, calm down honey," Farahh said, moving to sit next to the girl on the couch and resting a hand on her now heaving back.

"No, don't you get it? People leave, they leave and they don't come back and I can never fix it. That's why I have to be the best. That's why I have to try so damn hard to make sure that even if I'm alone I'll still have Broadway," Rachel sobbed, burying her face in her hands, her entire body trembling with emotion.

"Rachel Berry, you listen to me," Farahh ordered, pulling the girl until she was looking into her eyes. "You are right. People do leave. It's a very unfortunate fact of life. But they don't leave because of you, and you can't fix everything. But new people come into your life and that is what you have to remember. No one, especially not you will ever be truly alone in this world."

"I just, I can't lose them," Rachel whimpered falling back into the couch and wiping her face on her sleeve and nodding in the direction of the waiting room.

Farahh took a deep breath before smiling sadly at the girl and shaking her head. "But you might. No one knows the future Rachel. What we can do, the only thing we can do, is live every moment like it's the last."

"I want to do more. I just…I don't know what I want," Rachel said, staring sullenly down at her hands.

"Well that is what we are figuring out. You and me and those girls out there. We are going to get you to a point where even if for some reason they do leave you'll be okay," Farahh said, grabbing the box of tissues and setting it down on Rachel's lap.

"Do you promise?" Rachel said wiping her face off slowly.

"Cross my heart," Farahh said, chuckling as she moved back over to chair and closed her legal pad.

"You know, I think I might have judged you too harshly. You're really very good at this," Rachel said, trying to clean up her face as best as she could.

"Well, coming from you I take that as the highest compliment," the Doctor said smiling widely. "Now, this week I do not have a quote for you but I do have an assignment."

"Okay," Rachel said, shifting in the couch and sitting up straight.

"Very simple. I want you to continue tutoring your friend and I want you to put all of your heart into it. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I think I can," Rachel said, nodding her head and smiling as she stood up from the couch.

"Excellent," Farahh said, smiling widely and leading Rachel over to the door.

When the pair walked out the door it was a minor sense of déjà vu when Santana saw the redness around Rachel's eyes and her hackles instantly rose. Quinn, for her part, just smiled weakly at the brunette and patted the spot next to her.

"I'm okay," Rachel assured the Latina, softly kissing her on the cheek before curling up into Quinn's side and closing her eyes.

Grumbling, Santana leant over and kissed both of the girls on their foreheads before stalking into the doctor's office, rolling her eyes when the woman chuckled.

"Everything okay Miss Corcoran?" Farahh asked, leaning against her door and looking at the woman who seemed to still be reading the same magazine she had last time.

"As well as can be expected," Shelby said, smiling up at the woman and glancing over to Quinn and Rachel who were whispering softly to each other.

Farahh chuckled and nodded her head before walking back into the office to find Santana sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.

"How are you doing today Santana?" Farahh asked, repeating the process of walking over to the corner of her office. "Would you like some cocoa?"

"No thanks and I'm fine," Santana grumbled, looking back towards the closed door frowning. "Why were both of them crying when they left?"

Smiling Farahh sat down in front of the girl and shrugged. "It's a therapist's office, crying is a common occurrence. You should see my budget for tissues."

Santana nodded, obviously not pleased with the answer but willing to accept it before she relaxed back into the couch.

"So Santana, how did your lesson with Rusty go?" Farahh asked, flipping back a few pages of her legal pad and looking at Santana expectantly.

At this Santana chuckled and shook her head. "You mean my lesson with the Terminator? Alright, if you're cool with getting flung around like a rag doll for a couple of hours."

"Yes, Rusty is a rather…large man," Farahh laughed, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Have you actually seen him?" Santana scoffed, shaking her head. "My friend Dave is a large man. Rusty, I suspect, has giant blood in him."

Farahh threw back her head and laughed at this before regaining her composure and smiling at the Latina. "Alright, being flung around aside, how was it?"

Santana was quiet for a moment, trying to find the right word before she nodded. "It was…alright. Very enlightening."

"Enlightening how?" The doctor asked gently.

"He made some good points about controlling my anger when people pop off at the mouth to me, about how it could get either me or one of them hurt really bad someday," Santana said, frowning slightly and popping her neck.

"Good, good," Farahh said, nodding her head and scribbling some things down on the legal pad. "Do you want to go back then?"

"Yeah…yeah I do," Santana nodded after taking a deep breath. "He also pointed out that things aren't going to be very easy for us no matter where we live someday and I need to learn how to defend us if need be."

"Rusty is a pretty smart man," Farahh said, taking a sip of her now lukewarm cocoa.

"Yeah, he said something about meditation. What's up with that?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Meditation is a very important tool for people who struggle with anger management problems. Think about it this way, when you were fighting the football player, what was on your mind?"

Santana closed her eyes and scowled at the question as she tried to think of what state of mind she had been in. Coming up blank, she sighed. "I don't really know Doc. I mean I…it was like I was in a zone. All I could think about was causing him pain."

"Did you think about anyone else?" Farahh asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you have gone through a lot of pretty heavy stuff in the last year or so. Quinn's parents, Rachel's parents, people at school. Did any of them flit through your mind at all?"

"Sort of," Santana said, rubbing her arms and frowning. "It's like, I mean Azimo was being an ass and it tipped me off, but once I got going it was like everything I had been bottling up transferred to him."

"Has this ever happened before?" Farahh asked curiously.

"Yeah…when I…I got into a fight with Quinn's dad. I kind of blanked out there too," Santana said, frowning even deeper now.

"And can you see the problem with that?" The doctor pushed gently.

"Yeah I guess," Santana grumbled, letting her head fall back against the couch. "I would have been smoked if Azimo's friends had shown up. I wouldn't have even been thinking clearly enough to do anything."

"Exactly, and this is where the meditation Rusty is talking about can help you. It's going to help you learn how to clear your mind and become aware of your surroundings at the same time, so if you do get into a fight you'll be able to focus on what you are doing."

"Okay," Santana said, nodding. "I get it."

"Alright, now onto other stuff," Farahh said, flipping a page in her pad and relaxing back into her chair. "I was wondering if you could tell me a little about your childhood."

"Why?" Santana asked defensively, sitting up in her chair.

"Because, Santana, I believe you have been carrying around a lot of rage for a long time but you were not born with it. I would like to find the root of it," Farahh explained calmly, her eyes trained on the Swimmer.

"What if I was born with it? Rumor has it I slapped a nurse when I was being born," Santana grumbled, staring intently down at her nails.

"Santana," Farahh said gently but with an edge of seriousness in her voice.

"Okay," Santana sighed, slumping back into the couch. "What do you want to know?"

"Start at the beginning. How was it?" Farahh asked, relaxing as well.

"It was okay," Santana said, pushing the hair out of her eyes and shrugging. "My mom died when I was nine but before that it was great."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Farahh said, dipping her head in condolence. "What happened to her?"

"Breast cancer," Santana said, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "It runs pretty rampant in our family."

"So before that it was great you say?" Farahh said, steering the conversation away much to Santana's relief.

"Yeah it was awesome. My mom was a total badass. She kind of spoiled me rotten," Santana chuckled, shaking her head.

"What about your father?"

"He is…he was a doctor. He died in October; car accident," Santana said somberly.

"Were you two close?" Farahh asked gently.

"Yeah. I mean, we weren't super close. He was away a lot of the time when I was little."

"Yes, the life of a doctor is a busy one," Farahh said, nodding her head. "But when you got older he was around a bit more?"

"Yeah I guess," Santana mumbled, her eyes getting misty and her body tensing up.

"Santana…when was the first time you remember being angry? Like really angry?" Farahh asked, her eyes watching the Cheerio closely.

Santana was silent, her jaw set to keep from crying and she tried to speak a few times before she finally could do it without her voice cracking. "I don't know," she said firmly.

"Hey," Farahh said, leaning forwards and cautiously putting a hand on the Latina's knee. "I told this to Quinn and Rachel and I will tell it to you now. This is a safe haven. Anything you say in here, anything you tell me is going to stay in here. This isn't a test. There are no wrong or right answers as long as you are being honest."

Santana took a deep breath before glancing towards the shut door and then back at the doctor. "Anything I say?"

"Anything, and you only have to tell me what you are comfortable telling me," Farahh said, her voice still gentle but serious.

"Okay," Santana said, closing her eyes and willing her body to relax. "When my Mami passed away my dad…he had to find baby sitters. It wasn't a big problem because our family is huge. There was always someone to watch me."

"Go on," Farahh prodded softly.

"It was rough but it helped having all of them around you know? Having my family around to help me deal with losing my Mami," Santana continued, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"And were they good at it?" Farahh asked.

"Yes, they were excellent. My aunts, they would just hold me close and let me cry and take me out with them to do their shopping like my Mami did. It was great," Santana murmured, a tear rolling down her cheek unnoticed by the Latina.

"But eventually something happened?" the doctor asked, passing the box of tissues to the Latina.

"Yeah…someone happened," Santana snapped angrily before running a hand through her hair and taking a deep breath. "I'm not going into detail with you."

"That's just fine," Farahh said understandingly. "The ball is in your court Santana."

Santana's entire body was tense and her hands trembled as she looked down at the box of napkins and chose her words carefully. "There was a man, an uncle that watched me sometimes."

"Go on," Farahh said softly.

"I'm getting there!" Santana snapped, shaking her head angrily before taking a deep calming breath. "He was my mother's brother and I had never met him until her funeral. He only watched me a couple of times at night whenever one of my cousins was sick and my aunts couldn't make it."

Farahh was silent but she nodded to show the Latina she was listening.

Santana could feel the anger coursing through her veins like poison and she stood up from the couch, knocking the tissues to the floor, and began pacing in place.

"I'm not telling you the details," Santana snapped again, balling her fists up.

"Just tell me what you're comfortable telling me Santana," Farahh replied gently, her eyes watching the girl closely.

"Okay," Santana said, dropping back onto the couch and looking down at the floor as if it had offended her. "Some stuff happened. He…he didn't know how to keep his hands to himself. My father found out and threatened to kill him, but the rest of the family didn't believe me. They thought that I was making it up to get attention since my mama had just died."

"That must have been extremely hard for you Santana," Farahh said softly as she picked up the box of fallen tissues and handed them back to the Latina.

"It made me so fucking furious. They just wouldn't believe me and they were angry and I had just lost my fucking mother and now my entire family was acting like I was some little lying brat. But I wouldn't fucking lie about that shit," Santana ranted as large tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I believe that you wouldn't," Farahh said gently as she rested a cautious hand on the girl's knee.

"Well they didn't," Santana snapped, falling back into the couch and rubbing her face. "They left. Every single one of them. When they realized that I wasn't going to drop my story and that my father believed me…they just left. Completely cut off contact. I went from having this huge loving perfect family to just being alone with my father and I was so angry."

"Which is completely understandable Santana," Farahh said soothingly.

"We moved after that. Here to Lima. My dad got more flexible hours and was around more but I just…I figured out how to take care of myself okay," Santana said, her body giving into it's exhaustion as she wiped away her tears.

"But you didn't move on from you anger Santana. It stayed right there bottled up inside of you," Farahh pointed out softly.

"Yeah…it did," Santana nodded morosely.

"Did you father, did he ever take you to someone to talk about it all?" Farahh asked carefully.

"No," Santana said, shaking her head and frowning. "He…he believed me, but he also I know felt guilty like it was his fault for not being there. But he also didn't want to deal with it. As far as he was concerned, when we got to Lima it was case closed on the entire deal."

"Santana you are a very strong person," Farahh said sagely as she leant forwards and squeezed the girl's knee.

"I don't feel strong," Santana murmured, closing her eyes and letting her head rest against the couch.

"Oh but you are," Farahh reassured her. "To have gone through something as traumatic as that and still be sitting here in front of me today and still be able to love and trust people, that's strength that has nothing to do with muscles or fighting skills."

Unsure of how to answer, Santana sighed and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking at the doctor.

"What now?" She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Now you keep going to Rusty and you let him teach you what he can and you keep coming to me and we talk about these things. Words are a gift Santana. They can set you free if you let them," Farahh said, standing up from her chair but motioning for Santana to stay.

"I hope you're right," Santana sighed, leaning back on the couch and stretching her arms.

"I usually am," Farahh replied before pulling open her office door and looking out into the waiting room where Shelby was still staring at the same magazine and Quinn and Rachel were opening their eyes and looking up expectantly.

"Girls, would you mind coming in here? I want to talk to the three of you together for just a minute."

Both girls were instantly off the couch and Shelby and Farahh both chuckled as they shot into her office without so much as a backwards glance. Farahh smiled and shook her head before stepping back into the office to find all three girls squished together on the couch looking at her expectantly.

"All right," she said, clapping her thighs as she sat back down. "I have a group assignment for you now."

"Lay it on us Doc," Santana said from where she was resting her tired head on Quinn's shoulder.

"First, I want to thank the three of you for taking my little assignments seriously and giving them a chance. Second I would like all of you to please do the assignments that I have given you this week but please, still keep them to yourselves."

"Okay," Rachel said, yawning slightly as she played with Quinn's hair.

"Now, you're going to be getting out for break on Friday correct?" Farahh asked, flipping to another page of her legal pad and looking at them expectantly.

"Yes, that is correct," Rachel nodded quickly.

"And as of so far you did not have any plans?" the Doctor asked.

"None so far," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"Then I want you to make some. Next week, instead of coming and seeing me I want the three of you to make some plans that are just yours. No roommates or parents or friends. Just the three of you together. Can you do that?" Farahh asked, scribbling down some stuff in her legal pad before looking back up at them expectantly.

The girls were silent for a moment before Santana cleared her throat. "I have a cabin a few hours from here by a lake. We could go there."

"That sounds excellent," Farahh said, smiling widely. "I want you three to go there, leave you laptops and cell phones and Ipods behind and just go there with just yourselves."

"Wanky," Santana chuckled, burying her face in Quinn's neck and laughing when Rachel smacked her leg.

"What do you want us to do there?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes and nudging Santana.

"I want you to talk to each other," Farahh said, leaning forwards and watching them. "I want you to talk about the quotes I have given you and what you think about them. I want you to tell each other about what you are doing during your separate time and what you think about that."

"Do we have to talk about everything?" Santana asked, her body tensing up just as Quinn and Rachel's did.

"No you don't," Farahh said, shaking her head. "Think of the cabin as an extended safe haven. But I suggest you do try to talk about what you have all told me. Find a way where you can all be comfortable. Maybe in a dark room lying in bed together. I've always found it's easier to talk about the hard stuff in the dark."

"Okay," Quinn said, swallowing around a lump in her throat. "I'll try."

"Santana, Rachel?" Farahh asked, looking to the two brunettes.

"Yeah, I guess," Santana mumbled into Quinn's neck.

"I'll try as well," Rachel replied, staring intently off into space.

"Good, and remember this when it gets hard. You don't know me that well but you have all been able to open up to me to a certain degree, but you three love each other and you all want to help each other. If you start to get uncomfortable or scared remember that you have got two people in your corner that love you unconditionally." With that Farahh stood up and smiled down at the girls. "Now get out of my office."

Santana snorted into Quinn's neck at this and the blonde let out a giggle at the same time as Rachel.

"Got some hot plans Doc?" Santana asked, standing up from the couch and then pulling up her girlfriends.

"Oh the hottest," Dr. Chupara said, smiling widely. "I'm going to go home and eat ice cream with my cat while I organize patient files."

"Oh that does sound thrilling," Santana chuckled as she helped Rachel and Quinn put on their coats before they headed for the door.

"What can I say? I live fast and free like that," the Doctor smiled as they swept out into the waiting room and Shelby looked up expectantly.

"Everything okay?" the woman asked, tossing aside the magazine and standing up quickly.

"Peachy," Santana said, trying to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

"Alright, how about I grab y'all some Thai food and drop you off?" Shelby asked as the girls trudged towards the main door.

"Mmm, you really are the best mom in the world," Rachel murmured sleepily from between Quinn and Santana who were practically holding her up.

If any of the girls had looked at Shelby they would have seen her jaw hanging wide open and tears springing to her eyes. The woman stood stock still for a second until a warm hand on her forearm made her flinch in surprise. Blinking her eyes, she looked to Farahh who just smiled at her.

"You okay?" the doctor asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I just…wow," Shelby said, shaking her head and wiping away a few tears.

"Hey, she was right you know. In my experience the best parents are the ones who see a problem and try to fix it. You're getting them help even though they're a little iffy about it," Farahh said, squeezing the woman's arm.

"Mooooommmm, food time," Rachel called out sleepily from where the three girls were standing huddled next to the front door.

"Thank you," Shelby said, wiping off her face so the girls wouldn't see her and smiling at Farahh.

"No need to thank me," Farahh said, smiling widely before disappearing back into her office.

Clearing her throat, Shelby took a second to compose herself before smiling widely and turning to the girls.

"All right I'm coming," she laughed when she was met with three very impatient exhausted faces. Pulling her coat tight around her body, she led them out into the night.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked up nervously at the small museum before carefully pulling open the door and striding in. The sign out front said it was closed until one but Quinn had checked and then double checked the address Farahh had given her.<p>

The blonde walked slowly through the lobby, her eyes drinking in the collection of pictures lining the walls of it. Each one was more amazing then the next and Quinn couldn't help but stop at one of a large lion standing proudly on top of a boulder. It took her breath away and it looked familiar. She knew she had seen it before.

"That's my favorite one," came a voice and Quinn quickly turned to see a completely stunning redheaded woman walking towards her with a large smile on her face and an insanely expensive looking camera hanging from her neck.

"It's amazing," Quinn said, glancing back to it for a second. "Did you take it?"

"I did. I had to follow that beast around for three days to get that shot," the stranger said, smiling brightly before holding out her hand. "You must be Quinn."

"Yes I am," Quinn said, nodding and shaking the woman's hand.

"Well my name is Zoë Palmer, but please just call me Zoë," the woman said, moving to stand next to Quinn and look at the picture.

"Where was this taken?" Quinn asked, nodding slightly at the lion.

"I took that in Kenya four years ago for National Geographic," Zoë said, tilting her head to the side and watching Quinn with inquisitive eyes.

"I knew I had seen it," Quinn said, taking a deep breath and smiling widely.

"Farahh tells me that you're interested in photo journalism," Zoë said, touching Quinn's wrist lightly and bringing the girl's attention back to her.

"Kind of," Quinn murmured, looking down at the floor for a second.

"Only kind of?" Zoë asked, smiling impishly.

"More than kind of," Quinn admitted, blushing a deep red and looking back at the picture with wide eyes.

"I suspected," Zoë laughed before flinging an arm over Quinn's shoulder and leading her deeper into the museum. "Come young grasshopper. I have much to show you."

The smile on Quinn's face was probably the biggest one not caused by Rachel, Santana, or Beth in her entire life time.

* * *

><p>Santana walked into The Peaceful Bull and chuckled at the sight before her.<p>

In the very middle of the boxing ring Rusty was laying out several blankets and was lighting candles. In the background she could hear a soft Celtic sounding melody pumping out of a small iHome attached to a very long extension cord sitting on the edge of the ring. This was all offset by a gigantic punching bag hung up directly in front of the blankets.

"Rusty you're not fixin to put the moves on me is you?" Santana laughed, hopping up onto the ring and hanging over the top rope.

"As if," Rusty chuckled, shaking his head. "I prefer my women out of high school and not in a relationship with two chicks," the large man laughed before stepping over and holding open the ropes for Santana to crawl through.

Santana tried to keep up her swagger as she ducked under the rope but that particular plan was shot to hell when her foot got caught and she ended up face planting on the hard springy floor.

"Oh my fucking god, you're like a newborn baby," Rusty roared with laughter as he reached down and pulled Santana up by the back of her shirt.

"Yuck it up Hagrid," Santana grumbled as she tried to regain her composure.

"Did you…did you just drop a Harry Potter reference in the middle of my boxing ring?" Rusty asked, his jaw hanging wide open.

"Yes I did and do you have a problem with that?" Santana growled as she pulled her hair into a tight pony tail.

"No, I think it's awesome you big nerd," Rusty laughed as he walked over to the iHome and turned up the music.

"So what are we up to today?" Santana asked, glancing from the punching bag to the blankets in confusion.

"Rotation training," Rusty explained, motioning for the Latina to sit down in front of him. "Ten minutes meditation and then ten minutes at the bag."

"All right, am I just supposed to go to a happy flower field or something?" Santana asked, sitting down cross legged in front of the huge man and glancing over at the bag.

"Something like that. I'm gonna guide you until you know what to do each time," Rusty explained.

"All right," Santana said a little dubiously.

"Now get comfortable," Rusty said, pulling off his he sweater to reveal a black wife beater and insane amount of tattoos up and down his arms.

"Nice ink," Santana said, shrugging off her hoody and tossing it out of the ring.

"I'm fond of it," Rusty chuckled, stretching out his arms.

"What's that one?" Santana asked, pointing to a large black tattoo on the man's shoulder of an eagle perched atop a globe and anchor.

"Marines logo," Rusty said proudly, flexing his arm and turning so Santana could see it better.

"You were a marine?" Santana asked, raising an interested eyebrow.

"Semper Fi all the way," Rusty said, smiling widely. "Best decision of my life was serving to protect the ones I love and the discipline in the corps helped me with my anger problems. Alright Firecracker, let's do this," Rusty said, smiling widely and resting his hands on his knees.

"Bring it," Santana said, looking intently at the tattoo, a small idea being planted in the back of her mind for later consideration.

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed as she thumbed through Brittany's history book. Next to her the blonde was quietly taking a small quiz Rachel had written up to grasp where she was on her different subjects.<p>

"All right I'm done," Brittany said, pushing the paper away from her and laying her head down on the desk.

Frowning at the absolutely uncharacteristic sadness in the blonde's voice, Rachel pulled the piece of paper towards her and glanced down at the answers. It was obvious Brittany had tried but there was only maybe one out of every ten she had gotten right. The others were all obvious problems with her memory.

"I told you I'm dumb," Brittany sighed, looking up at Rachel with big watery blue eyes. "I'm going to fail and all of you are going to leave."

"Hey, you are not dumb," Rachel said, balling up the piece of paper and throwing it away. "I told you that before and I'm sticking to it."

"But I am. It's like I sit in class and the teachers tell me stuff and I don't even listen to them," the Cheerio mumbled, staring down at the table. "I just can't remember all the dates and names and stuff. It's too hard."

Rachel sighed and ran a hand through the blonde's hair as she stared down at the history book. Suddenly a knock at the door got her attention and she frowned slightly. "Hey B, hold on one second okay? I'm gonna go see who that is."

"Alright," Brittany said, pulling her math book towards her and staring down at it forlornly.

Quickly, Rachel made her way through the house and pulled open the door to find Puck shuffling from foot to foot and carrying his backpack.

"Hey Jewish Princess," the boy mumbled, attempting to smile.

"Hey Noah, come inside it's freezing out there," Rachel said, quickly pulling the boy into the house and frowning at his backpack.

"Did you need something?" She asked, running a hand through her hair quickly.

"Yeah about that…look it's probably stupid," Puck said, shaking his head and looking back at the door. "In fact it is, I'm just gonna go head home and play some video games."

"Whoa hold up," Rachel said, grabbing the jock's arm and pulling him further into the house. "I am tired of hearing the word stupid today. What's up?"

"Okay," Puck said, taking a deep breath. "So like I'm sorry for eavesdropping but I heard you talking with Brittany earlier about tutoring her and I…"

At this the boy trailed off and looked down at his backpack.

Instantly Rachel understood what he was saying and rested a petite hand on his arm. "Noah, did you need some help with your school work too?"

"Yeah," Puck said, taking a deep breath. "It's just, you know, Beth is getting older and she's starting to understand stuff now and I'm almost positive I'm going to fail this year and I just…I don't want to be that guy…that deadbeat father like my old man."

"Hey," Rachel said, reaching up and putting a hand on the boy's cheek. "You are not going to fail."

"You mean you'll help me?" Puck asked, his eyes wide with obvious hope.

"Of course I'll help you Noah," Rachel said, chuckling up at the boy. "You're my jewbro remember?"

"Oh thank fucking god for you," Puck said, dropping his bag and picking up the singer to hug her.

"Language Noah," Rachel laughed as the boy sat her down. "Now come on."

The two walked back into the living room to find Brittany still staring at the same page in her math book, her eyes just barely open though. "Hey Brittany, would you mind if Noah joins us for studying?"

"No I don't mind," Brittany said, smiling as Puck sat down next to the girl and emptied his books onto the table.

"You two have a lot of classes together right?" Rachel asked, shifting through his books and setting the jock's on top of Brittany's.

"Yeah we do," Puck said, nodding his head.

"Well excellent," Rachel said, smiling widely and un-balling the quiz she had given Brittany. After erasing the girl's answers she slid it over to Puck. "Here take this so I can get a sense of where you are."

"Okay," Puck mumbled, frowning down at the paper.

Twenty minutes later Rachel was staring down at a quiz almost identical to Brittany's. It was obvious he had tried but, again, it looked like dates and names were a problem for him.

"Alright," Rachel said, looking up to see two pairs of sad eyes looking at her.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Puck asked, resting his chin on the table.

"No you are not. Neither of you are," Rachel said, setting her jaw and balling up the piece of paper again. "I think the problem is you memorization skills."

"How am I supposed to memorize all of this when it sounds like a foreign language?" Puck grumbled, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his face with his hands.

"The teachers all sound like the grownups in Charlie Brown," Brittany mumbled from where her face was resting in the crook of her arm.

"Preach," Puck mumbled, lying down next to Brittany and smiling sadly at her.

Rachel watched the two of them, her mind racing with where to go from her. As was usual for her, she found herself humming a tune as her mind turned over possible ideas. Suddenly a thought came to her.

"Hey," she said, making Puck and Brittany look at her. "Okay so we know it's a memorization problem. It's not that you two aren't smart, it's that you have trouble holding onto material correct?"

"Yeah," Puck said, nodding his head.

"But you two can memorize music easily. Brittany, I've seen you pick up a dance from just watching it one time and Noah, I've seen you learn how to play a song on the guitar from just listening to it one time."

"But dancing is easy," Brittany said, frowning slightly.

"Dancing is easy to you Sweetheart, but to most people it doesn't come at all that easy," Rachel explained, pulling out her iPod and shuffling through it until she found what she was looking for. Smiling widely, she looked up at the pair with a determined glint in her eyes.

For a second, she wondered if it was cheating seeing as she wasn't supposed to be using this time for music, but the hopeful interested looks in both Brittany and Puck's eyes squashed that notion flat.

"I've got an idea," she said, grinning widely.

"Do you think it will help?" Puck asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"I think so," Rachel replied, nodding her head in excitement. "Noah, please go collect your guitar and Brittany, please go change into some dance appropriate clothing."

"Okay," Noah said, standing up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Just trust me," Rachel said, pulling out a fresh seat of notebook paper and starting to jot down song titles.

"We do," Brittany said, her voice sounding as cheerful as Rachel had heard it in a week.

"Britt, you want to just take my truck?" Puck offered as he pulled Brittany's letterman jacket down and handed it to the blonde.

"Okay," Brittany chirped before following the jock out the door.

At the table, Rachel stared down at her work with a feeling of accomplishment she had never experienced before. She knew this was going to work. The power of music could fix anything.

* * *

><p>Monday evening found the girls loading their belongings into Shelby's S.U.V. and talking excitedly about their trip.<p>

"What time are you girl's taking off tomorrow?" Shelby asked, balancing a wiggly Beth on her hip as she slipped Rachel's keys into her pocket.

"Early," Santana called out from where she and Dave were putting snow chains on the tires just in case.

"Well, make sure you girls drive carefully," Shelby said, frowning slightly before turning to Beth and cooing at her. "Grey hair, they're all going to give me grey hair I tell you."

The little girl laughed loudly and clapped her hands together in joy and Shelby couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll be fine I promise," Rachel chuckled, rolling her eyes and pinching Beth's cheek before Quinn took the little girl in her arms and twirled the giggling toddler around.

"And make sure you let me know that you got there safe," Shelby said, frowning and rubbing her hands together.

"We will," Rachel said, rolling her eyes as the woman pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be safe Love," Shelby whispered, running her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Don't worry Shelby, you know I'll keep them both safe," Santana said, standing up and running a hand though her hair.

"I know but I'm a mother, it's my job to worry," Shelby said, pulling the Latina into a tight hug and then Quinn as well.

"You're an awesome mother," Quinn said as she handed the toddler over the woman and stroked her cheek.

"And you're all awesome kids. I have to go now but make sure you text me when you leave so I can worry you the whole way there," Shelby said, walking over to Rachel's car where Cliff had just finished putting in the toddler chair.

"We'll be fine," Rachel called out before pulling Quinn over to help her get in the last few pillows.

After buckling Beth in Shelby sat in the car for a few seconds, silently observing the three girls as they jammed their stuff into the S.U.V. The smiles on their faces…it felt like a rainstorm after a drought in the middle of the desert.

* * *

><p>Thank for reading my lovelies and remember as always excessive fangirlingfanboying/fandoesn'tidentifyasonegenderthankyou veryfuckingmuching is always very much appreciated!


	69. Chapter 69: Oh Take Me Back To The Start

Fic: Leave Me Alone I'm Lonely  
>Chapter 57: Oh Take Me Back To The Start<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<br>**A/N: Wow, so it has been almost two years that I have been writing this and I am finally bringing at least this part to a close. I want to thank everyone personally who had followed this story and reviewed it like crazy. **

**Some of you might not be happy with this ending and I apologize to you but I can't keep writing it. Honestly it was only supposed to be about twenty chapters to being with and in stead I'm coming in at 69 chapters and over 400,000 words. **

**But do not fear. This is not the ending by any means, just the ending of this format. After I take a little break from this universe I will come back to it and do a series of one shots stretching from High School to old age with the three of them. If any of you have any ideas or things you would like to see please please PLEASE don't hesitate to suggest them. **

**I love you all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was off to the start of an unbelievably amazing summer vacation. Standing at the window in Rachel's room and looking down at the wild festivities taking place in the back yard she couldn't help but think of how her life had turned so amazing in such a short amount of time.<p>

Around this time last year she was getting her heart broken by Brittany, Rachel was getting her heart broken by Finn, and Quinn was just broken in general. And now a year later the three of them were a single unit bound by love and forged by hard times.

Smiling she looked down at the party and spotted her brunette girlfriend standing by the grill and talking animatedly with her mother and her father Leroy. Both parents Rachel had been reluctant to trust in the beginning but now their relationships were even stronger.

Shelby had started it all those months ago when she had reached out to Rachel that day at the country club swimming pool. And she had kept her word through the last year when they faced so many obstacles. She had loved them, all three of them, and kept them safe even when they hadn't wanted them.

Santana was reminded them when she hear Dr. Chupara's loud laughter from somewhere in the mess of people. When Shelby had all but forced the three of them into therapy the Latina had gone only because she wanted to get Quinn and Rachel help, not herself. But now after seven months of seeing that crazy woman sometimes twice a week she couldn't imagine a life where it hadn't happened.

She had helped them all so damn much and pushed them to reach above their perceived limitation for the lives they deserved.

Something she said made Leroy lean back and roar with laughter and Santana rolled her eyes at the indignation on her brunette girlfriend's face. She knew it was all in good fun. Rachel had been downright reluctant to let the man back into her life, and sure Santana could see her reasoning. But as someone who had lost her father forever she had hoped Rachel wouldn't lose hers. And she hadn't. Leroy had more than stepped up to the plate, devoting every spare moment of time to show Rachel how truly sorry he was for his actions in the past.

And Rachel deserved it.

A month ago the petite power house singer had become a student at NYADA after an amazing audition. Carmen Tibideaux, the woman who had come from the school to watch Rachel, said she had never seen such an amazing talent. She also had never seen such a large group of people waiting with baited breath in the rows behind her.

Nearly all of McKinley had packed themselves into that auditorium to watch and Rachel had only faltered for the smallest of moments, and then she had looked to the front row and seen Santana and Quinn smiling at her. It was safe to say she had brought the house down.

The sound of a splash followed by laughter drew Santana's attention to the pool and she smiled at the sight of her blonde girlfriend splashing in the kiddy pool with her daughter. Quinn had come so unbelievably far from that repressed angry girl she had been it amazed Santana to think about it.

Gone were the fear in the blonde's eyes that had haunted them for so many years, now the hazel constantly shown with a warmth and wisdom that was fought hard for. Quinn had made peace with her past to put it lightly.

Three months ago she had testified against her father and mother in court to their emotional, mental, and physical abuse, and while their sentences of simple probation seemed like a slap in the face to everyone else, Quinn had been happy with it. It was a demon that she had faced head on and she no longer had to be scared. She had said her peace and now she was off to an amazing future.

In two days the blonde would be boarding a plane to Brazil along with Zoë, as her personal assistant slash National Geographic intern. The plan was that for the next 4 years the pair of them would fly around the world together and Quinn would be learning right under Zoë all there was to know about being a photo journalist. When she finally returned to the states she would be taking Zoë's position with the prestigious magazine.

Initially Rachel and Santana had been extremely not happy with that plan. It was a dangerous world out there and their love was going into it armed with only a camera and a drawing pad. But in the end the eagerness in Quinn's eyes had won out. She knew who she was and what she wanted and it was time for her to take it.

Also, it had helped Santana to make up her mind when Quinn reminded her that she didn't exactly have the safest four year plans either.

And if there was one thing Santana Lopez wasn't it was a hypocrite.

On the other hand if there was one thing that Santana Lopez was, it was a Marine.

That was something she had never seen herself doing with her life. But things changed and people changed, and truthfully she had changed the moment she walked into The Peaceful Bull at met Rusty.

The man had taught her so much. Discipline. Control. Strength. All the things she thought she had already.

Life had always been so bumpy for her. Losing her mother at such a young age, her first love leaving her, her father rejecting her and then losing him as well. For so long she had been so angry. It had gotten better when she got her girls yes, but the anger had remained.

But now that was all changed. Now she was ready to take on the world and become a stronger person. And now she had the tools to do so. And she was going to use those tools to protect her family in one of the bravest ways she could.

Santana hummed and let her eyes wander. Further in the pool Cliff sat atop Dave's shoulders playing chicken with Puck and Brittany. Her four best friends and two favorite couples. Puck and Britt had been a surprise to say the least. But for some reason they worked amazingly well together. The four of them would be joining Rachel in New York along with Kurt in a few months. Dave, Cliff, and Puck off to NYU. Brittany off to Julliard. And Kurt off to NYADA with Rachel.

Sitting by the pool in lawn chairs was the rest of the Glee club. Finn off to the army, Mercedes off to L.A., Mike off to the JBAD in Chicago. The other laying around still had another year ahead of them though. Blaine, Sam, Tina, and Artie. It seemed so weird to be leaving them all behind.

At the picnic table sat the oddest but most important collection of adults in Santana's life. Dr. Patrick, Rusty, Chupara, Pillsbury, Beiste, Sylvester, and Schue were all playing a rousing game of cards. From where Santana stood she could easily see that Sylvester was robbing them blind with the help of Becky who was walking around them all in circles.

Scattered around the yard were even more students Santana had come to love. Various jocks, and swimmers, and Cheerios were lying on towels, intermingling with each other as if the strict social structure of WMHS had never existed.

It had been a good year for the school to say the least. New Directions had won Nationals without even blinking. The Cheerios had claimed another consecutive Nationals win for a very happy Sue Sylvester. With a unified team the Titans had taken home the state football trophy. And under her and Rachel's leadership the Sharks had easily swam their way to their own state trophy.

Santana wasn't stupid. She knew that even though this year had been amazing, the next four would be hard. There would be challenges. Challenges only distance could bring. But she wasn't worried. After everything she, Rachel, and Quinn had gone through she knew without a doubt that they would make it. They had the skills, they had the drive, and most importantly they had the strongest and largest support team standing behind them.

And what was amazing, simply amazing, the Latina noted as she made her way to the festivities. It had all been tipped off by a single text message.

Two days later Quinn Fabray waved goodbye to her girlfriends as she boarded a plane bound for South America.

A week after that Santana Lopez waved goodbye to Rachel as she boarded a plane bound for South Carolina and boot camp.

And a week after that Rachel Berry opened the door to her New York apartment.

Their four year separation had officially begun.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AGAIN THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME AND REVIEWED LIKE CRAZY AND I PROMISE THIS IS NOT THE END. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE ONE SHOTS I WILL BE DOING IN THIS UNIVERSE PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO DROP THEM IN MY PM BOX OR ON MY TUMBLR AT JR_ABRAXAS!<strong>


End file.
